L'Amour Et La Mort
by Miazaki-san
Summary: Family had always been important to Olivia, and when she had lost her own, she was determined to make sure nothing took her new one away from her. Even if her new family consisted of a skirt chaser, a foul mouthed butler, and the King of Vampires.
1. Sins of the Daughter

**A/N: Hello! I recently fell back into the Hellsing fandom and decided to give a go at a fanfic. This fic will initially take place prior to the Hellsing storyline but will eventually lead to the main storyline.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D And the cover art was a commission done by onisnow on Tumblr.**

 **(P.S. I don't know anything about the Hungarian language so please forgive me for errors. Lol)**

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Olivia's mother had told her the same thing every night as she tucked her into bed:

"The love of a family is life's greatest blessing, _lányom_ *." Zsofia Song would hum, brushing her eldest daughter's hair with a soothing touch. "That is why you must protect it, no matter what. So promise me you will always be here for this family, alright?"

On the verge of slumber, Olivia would give her word before cuddling her dolls close and shutting her eyes.

Of course she would protect her family from harm. Olivia loved her parents and little brothers above all.

So…where was she when they needed her?

Why did she break her promise?

* * *

The year was 1936 and another World War was on the horizon. Olivia's home country, Hungary, was in shambles after its involvement with the Central Powers during the First World War, and with the appointment of Prime Minister Gyula Gömbös de Jákfa and his fascist ideals, it was quickly becoming a hazardous environment to raise three children.

Especially the children of a Hungarian native and a Korean immigrant.

Szentendre was a riverside town near Budapest and known for being a haven to the arts. Her father, Song Jwa-jin, was a talented opera singer while her mother was a renowned ballet dancer. Their combined talents created a beautiful sight to behold, and Olivia idolized them. So she couldn't understand why her neighbors harassed her father so venomously. Jwa-jin didn't have a single mean bone in his body and took their cruelty in stride, but not Olivia.

No, she wasn't go to let anyone who hurt her father get away without apologizing, and many times Jwa-jin had to drag her away as she threw whatever she could get her hands on at the bastards.

" _Ttal*_ ," He would sigh while settling her on his lap. "I know you want to defend me, but violence, even well intentioned, always rebounds upon oneself."

Olivia felt like she was getting conflicting signals from her parents about whether she should fight or flight, but she would just nod and hug her father.

Eventually, the harassment grew worse and with the growing turmoil in Hungary, Zsofia decided to the only way to protect her family was to move to safer lands.

A co-worker of Zsofia recommended that the family of five move to the quiet, rural town of Northleach, England. It was far out in countryside and, if another war did break out, they wouldn't feel the desolation like the cities would.

As an eight year old girl, Olivia was afraid to move to a foreign country with different customs and languages. But, if this would ensure her family's safety, she was willing to go. For the entire train and boat ride, Olivia had one hand in her father's while the other held a slingshot she'd handcrafted from an oak branch. She didn't know what awaited her family in England but she was going to be ready to fight if need be.

When the Songs arrived in Northleach, Jwa-jin secured a small, stone-built cottage on the far edge of town. It only had one room, and the thatch roof was worn in certain places. But Zsofia and Jwa-jin just smiled at their children and told them there was work to be done. As the eldest, Olivia was tasked with watching her five and three year old brothers, Akos and Mark, while the adults fixed the place up.

Soon, the cottage resembled more of a home and her parents tried to keep their children's spirits up by dancing and singing to them. They were able to secure jobs at the local pub, Jwa-jin as a cook and Zsofia as a waitress, but Olivia could see they missed their days on the stage. Yet they had willingly sacrificed their happiness for the sake of their children's and as long as their babies were safe, they were content.

But Olivia wanted to make her parents happy too and one day, she decided to surprise them. Her parents loved flowers and there was a large flower field on the outskirts of town. Zsofia had explicitly told Olivia not to go anywhere without her or Jwa-jin, but Olivia wanted to surprise them and figured she would only be gone for a few minutes.

So, during the evening when her parents were cooking dinner, Olivia snuck out the side window and scurried down the dirt path, her slingshot and marbles nestled in her dress pocket. She had also neglected to put on shoes, finding it easier to run around barefoot.

The autumn breeze was cool against her skin and caused her long, black hair to fan out behind her. In the distance, she could hear a mother calling out to her children, and although Olivia couldn't understand her, she still laughed at the woman's exasperated tone.

When Olivia arrived at the fields, the sedums and asters swaying in the breeze, she quickly got to work, falling to her knees and plucking the prettiest of the patch.

" _Én kis kertet kerteltem, bazsarózsát ültettem_ ~*" She hummed, imagining how pleased her parents would be to see the bouquet on the dining table. Maybe Zsofia would weave some of the flowers into her hair, and her father would compose a song about them. Olivia giggled at the thought and skipped through the field, a sizable bouquet growing in her arms.

Then, as she scanned the area one last time, Olivia noticed a patch of red blooms on the far side of the field. She had never seen flowers with such a dark shade of red before and moved closer to investigate.

As she approached the patch, a foul odor invaded her senses, causing Olivia to stumble back and cover her mouth.

"Urgh!" She gagged, her eyes watering as the breeze strengthened the odor. "What could-?!"

Olivia's voice capture in her throat at the sight that lay before her.

In the middle of the 'red' patch was the corpse of the town's banker, his throat torn to shreds and his heart ripped from his chest.

Olivia teetered backwards, the bouquet slipping from her trembling grasp as a weak cry escaped her lips. It looked like he'd been attacked by an animal—a wolf maybe?—and Olivia frantically searched for the vile creature, praying she wouldn't be its next victim.

Suddenly, she felt a presence and whirled around to find a woman in a green dress standing behind her. She was tall—so tall that her form casted a shadow over Olivia—with a gaunt face and piercing red eyes that glowed eerily. The woman leered down at her before slowly smiling this awful grin, her teeth razor sharp and stained with blood.

Olivia's heart stopped and she scrambled to her feet, whimpering as the woma—no, the monster—continued to grin at her.

" _Anya, Apa*_ " A feeble whimper slipped from her mouth, the creature's eyes cementing her in place. It reached out and caressed her cheeks, scraping its nails hard enough to draw blood.

The sharp pain was enough to shatter the spell over Olivia and with a scream, she shoved the monster away and fled back to town, its laughter echoing behind her.

The sun had set, leaving the moon as her only source of light, and there wasn't a soul out on the streets. Olivia didn't turn around once, petrified the monster was on her heels.

When the cottage came into sight, Olivia allowed herself to smile and hurried up the dirt path….when the foul odor invaded her senses again.

She fumbled to a stop, the cottage door caved in with blood dribbling from the threshold and onto the grass.

" _Anya? Apa?_ " Oliva breathed, the blood warm under her feet as she stepped into the dark cottage. "Akos? Mark?"

In the moonlight, she could make out her father's body near the door, his viscera painted across the wall like someone tried to draw with them. And in the center of the room were her mother's and brothers' corpses. Zsofia had been sliced in half with her legs on the dresser and her torso on the bed. Her eyes had been plucked out and her arms were reaching towards the toppled bassinet where Akos and Mark lay.

Or what remained of them.

Both boys had been hacked to pieces, leaving nothing but a ribbon of intestines and blood.

They were dead.

They were all dead.

They had been slaughtered and left like a display of macabre centerpieces.

She should've been there to protect them.

She should've been there died with them.

Olivia fell to her knees, cradling her brother's remains to her chest as tears bubbled in her eyes. Faintly, she could hear their laughter and feel the way they used to tug at her hair or cuddle with her on cold nights. She could feel her mother's comforting touch on her cheeks, and she could hear her father singing her to sleep.

Never again…..she would never experience those sensations again….

Olivia's screams of agony resonated throughout the cottage, her cheeks burning as her tears mixed with blood.

" _ANYA! APA!"_ Her throat burned as her screams grew louder and louder. "AKOS! MARK!"

A familiar shadow fell over her trembling form, and she peered over her shoulder to see the creature from before, its hideous smile reaching its ears.

'Did you like my surprise?' It seemed to taunt, slithering into the cottage and kicking her father's corpse aside.

And at the sight, something in Olivia snapped and she shot to her feet, eyes burning through her blurry vision.

"YOU MONSTER!" She loaded her slingshot and aimed at its head. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Blood spurted from the creature's eye as the marble tore through it, but it just cackled and kept moving forward as Olivia continued to fire without hesitation.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" She never gave up, even when it was obvious her assaults were fruitless. This monster had slaughtered her family, and if she was going to die, she would die fighting.

When Olivia ran out of ammo, she threw the slingshot aside and glared at the monster that was now in front of her. It howled in glee when she curled her hands into fists and got into an offensive stance.

"Disgusting demon." Olivia growled. "You'll pay for what you've done."

The creature just sneered before pouncing forward with a blood chilling cry, and as Olivia braced herself for the blow, a gunshot rang through the air and the creature's head exploded into smithereens.

Olivia didn't flinch when the blood coated her entire body. She just stood there frozen in place with wide eyes before turning to the source of the gunshot.

In the door way stood a large figure shrouded in shadow. Its' orange spectacles shone in the moonlight and she felt a chill run down her spine as the figure approached her. Olivia soon saw it was man dressed in a charcoal suit and a red overcoat with a red floppy brim hat. She had to crane her neck in order to look at him, her head only reaching to his waist. The man appeared to be inspecting her behind his glasses before smiling a bone chilling grin, much like the monster he just killed.

Olivia immediately went on the defensive and glared up at him, raising her fists.

"Are you a monster too?" She whispered, her gaze never wavering.

"I am." He replied in perfect Hungarian, taking Olivia aback.

But she quickly regained her composure and got back into position, causing the man's smile to widen.

"Don't come any closer, monster!" Olivia snapped, her fists trembling despite herself. "I won't hesitate to kill you!"

The man's bark of laughter made her hair stand on end.

Suddenly, her legs were pulled out from under her and the man was holding her upside down by the ankle, his orange bespectacled eyes leering into her frightened green ones.

"How amusing. You kill me?" The man flicked her on the nose in a mocking fashion. "You barely put a scratch on that vampire from before. What makes you think you have a chance of defeating me, little girl?"

'A vampire? Is that what it was? Is that what you are?' For some reason, the realization didn't shock her, but the man's scalding words made her blood boil and she chomped down on his finger, drawing blood.

He didn't even flinch or look surprised. No, the man laughed as if she had said something amusing.

"You have guts, little girl! That vampire slayed your entire family, yet you fight it with a mere toy and now you bite me with such fire in your eyes!" He shook her slightly, nearly making her forehead hit his. "I'd like to see what else you can do."

"….What are you talking about?" Olivia uttered, confused by what his intentions were. What was he going to do? Fight her? Kill her? Eat her?

"Your family is dead and you're a long way from home, little girl. As it stands, you don't have many options left. So what do you want to do?" His tone was to the point. "Will you stay here and wait for the police? Or will you avenge the deaths of your family and exterminate the countless of other vampires roaming the Earth?" He shook her once more, like he was trying to shake an answer out of her. "The choice is yours."

Oliva stared into the reflection on his glasses, not seeing herself but her family's smiling faces and the fear they must've have felt when the creature tore down their door and she was nowhere to be found. Their screams of agony resonated throughout her mind and without a second thought, Olivia hardened her gaze and reached out to touch his face, the man's skin cold as ice.

"Take me with you."

The man grinned once again before flipping her right side up and settling her on the crook of his arm before stalking towards the doorway. Olivia stared at her family's remains from over his shoulder and shed one final tear for them.

'This will be my penance for my unforgivable sin. I pray that when we met again, I will be able to beg for your forgiveness. So, please…until then…watch over me." And with that final thought, Olivia turned away from her past and looked to her future.

The night air was cool against her skin and she huddled against the man's chest for warmth. He didn't have any body heat yet Olivia didn't feel cold.

"My name is Olivia Emese Song." She mumbled against his shoulder, her small hands clinging to his coat like a lifeline. "What is yours?"

He didn't respond at first, and Olivia began to think he didn't hear her. But then, his reply came like a whisper on the wind and she peered up to find him looking back at her.

Fighting back a shiver, Olivia nodded before laying her head back on his shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you,….Alucard."

* * *

 **A/N: Translations:**

 **lányom** _ **-** _**Hungarian for daughter**

 **Ttal- Korean for daughter**

 **Én kis kertet kerteltem, bazsarózsát ültettem- I've made a small garden, I've planted peonies. (It is from the Hungarian nursery rhyme "I've made a Small Garden".)**

 **Anya- Hungarian for Mother**

 **Apa- Hungarian for Father**

 **So that is the first chapter~. I just wanted to write a story about Olivia's growth and how she finds her place in the Hellsing organization and how they eventually become her new family.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be out soon~! And if any of you also read my Outlast fanfic, Hello again! lol. I hope this story will please you too!**


	2. No Turning Back

**A/N: Thank you to patamon642, PrincessOfTheNight01, and I Dream Therefore I Am for the favs and following my fic! I promise things will pick up in the next chapter~! :D**

 **Anways, I hope you enjoy and this chapter pleases you!**

 **Welcome to all readers!**

* * *

As Alucard waltzed back towards town, Olivia witnessed what had become of the townspeople.

Her family weren't the only ones who'd been attacked by the vampire.

Corpses of neighbors lay scattered throughout the streets, their blood painting the walls and cobblestone pathways. However the gruesome sight didn't faze her in the slightest, already growing used to the sight of mutilated bodies.

The realization made her skin crawl as she continued to inspect the surroundings before noticing something peculiar.

"Where are their bodies?" She gestured to the scraps of clothing littering the streets with what seemed to be ash sprinkled around them.

"The ash you see is all that remains of those sorry souls."Alucard stated plainly, as if he was discussing the weather. "When a vampire bites a non-virgin or someone of the same sex, they become ghouls."

"Ghouls?" Olivia's mind drifted to the scary stories she used to read in secret because her parents had forbid it. "Do they look and act like other vampires?"

"You will see soon enough. Once you've been properly trained as a soldier of Hellsing, you will exterminate vampires and ghouls alike." That unnerving smile spread across his face once more. "I look forward to that day, little girl."

"My name is Olivia." She mumbled under her breath, hesitant to voice the correction aloud. Alucard still had his gun in his other hand and just because he agreed to take her with him didn't mean he wouldn't kill her if she stepped out of line.

Alucard was obviously a powerful vampire if he could do all this damage without a single injury. Hopefully she wouldn't do anything to get on his bad side.

"Is Hellsing the organization you work for?" She inquired, genuinely curious about her new 'home'. "Does it specialize in killing vampires or something? Are there other vampires like you-?"

"Shut up. You're starting to annoy me." Olivia immediately clammed up, aware he was glaring at her behind his glasses.

"My apologies, Mr. Alucard." She didn't look away though, not wanting to look feeble. If she appeared weak, then he would leave her behind.

Alucard studied her for a moment before grinning once again, seemingly pleased by her refusal to shrivel away from his gaze.

She wasn't afraid of him, judging by how talkative she was and how she was holding onto him. Alucard didn't know if it was fearlessness or childish ignorance, but he was curious how this little girl would fare in the Hellsing organization. She wasn't frail hearted since she readily challenged him and that pathetic excuse of a vampire, so if she kept that fire in her eyes burning, she might grow up to be someone interesting.

'Someone quite interesting indeed.'

* * *

Once they reached the town limits, Alucard placed his gun in its holster before facing her once more.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight, little girl. And don't open them until I tell you to."

Olivia didn't need to be told twice and quickly buried her face against his shoulder, replying with a muffled "Yes, sir".

'She is obedient too." He mused. "Good, it'll be easier to train her then."

He could hardly wait to get started.

Olivia let out a tiny squeak as she felt them lift off the ground, her heart going a mile a minute.

'Please don't throw up, please don't throw up' was her mantra, imagining Alucard dropping her if she soiled his coat.

As if he could read her thoughts, Alucard gave a hearty chuckle, his chest vibrating against Olivia's cheek.

That was the only 'warning' she got before he shot up like a bullet, becoming nothing but a red blur zipping through the nighttime sky.

'OH GOD OH GOD' Her nails dug into his shoulders as the harsh winds whipped around her and made her stomach turn. 'PLEASE DON'T DROP ME, PLEASE DON'T DROP ME."

But Alucard never loosened his grip as he zig-zagged across the sky, their destination rapidly approaching in the distance.

When they began to descend, it took all of Olivia's willpower not to empty the remains of her lunch on him. In the back of her mind, she pondered whether he was doing this to get a reaction out of her or not.

"Open your eyes." He commanded, reaching out to peel her quivering paws off his shoulder, smoothing out the wrinkles as he went along. "We are here."

Slowly, Olivia peeled her eyes open and inspected their new surroundings, finding them standing in the middle of a mansion foyer. A large chandelier hovered above them, its gold plating glittering in the light, while a grand staircase lay before them with a dark, red carpet dressing the stairway.

Coming from a middle class family, Olivia was star struck by the presentation of wealth before her and wondered if a princess lived here.

"Wow," She breathed, her green eyes sparkling in delight. "Is this where you live, Mr. Alucard?"

"Yes." He replied, slipping off his glasses and revealing his maroon eyes to her. "This is the Hellsing Organization Headquarters in London. I wil-."

He was interrupted by Olivia suddenly reaching out and touching his face, her expression the definition of fascination.

"And just what do you think you're doing, little girl?"

"You have really pretty eyes, Mr. Alucard." She hummed, tracing his eyelids in childish wonder. "I thought they'd look like that creature's, but yours look like rubies! They even shine in the light!"

Alucard didn't know what to make of her odd compliment. Never had someone compared his eyes to gems before.

With a bemused gaze, he removed her roaming hands from his face and placed them back at her side.

"What a stupid thing to say." He jostled her slightly as punishment. "Are all little girls this foolish or just you?"

"H-Hey!" She clung to him, even though Alucard still had a firmer grip on her. "I was just making an observation, Mr. Alucard! You don't have to-!"

"I will now take you to meet my master, Sir Arthur Hellsing." He gracefully marched up the stairs, cutting her off before she could start rambling. "As a solider of Hellsing, you will also serve under him."

"…I see." Olivia nodded, her palms starting to sweat with every step he took. What if this 'Sir Arthur Hellsing' turned her away? What if he had no need for a child soldier with zero fighting experience or any knowledge on the organization's enemies? How would she put her family's souls to rest if they didn't give her a chance?

"Are you afraid, little girl?" drifted Alucard's voice, breaking through the haze of her thoughts. Olivia immediately shook her head, knowing now was the time to be strong.

"Not at all." She scowled, not liking how mocking his tone was. "And stop calling me little girl, Mr. Alucard. It is not nice to call people names. How would you feel if I called you old man?"

This time Alucard did drop Olivia, her surprised yelps bouncing off the walls.

"Owie!" She rubbed her rear, glowering up at her supposed 'savior'. "What was that for?!"

"You talk too much." He snapped, his eyes glowing before continuing forward, leaving Olivia to scramble to her feet.

"W-Wait for me, Mr. Alucard!" She scurried after him, stumbling slightly since her legs had fallen asleep.

Once she had caught up to him, she reached out to grasp his index and middle finger, marveling at how small her hand was compared to his.

He spared a glance down at her but didn't say anything nor did he swat her away. But Alucard didn't slow down, meaning Olivia's short legs had to work twice as hard to keep up with his long strides.

Eventually, he stopped in front of a mahogany double door with golden door handles. Olivia peered up at the name plate and gulped. Her future would be determined by the man inside that door, and she could only hope he would be willing to take her on as a member of his organization.

He had to.

For the sake of her family, Sir Helling had to accept her.

And if he had any doubts, she would quell them because nothing would get in the way of her penance.

Nothing.

As if sensing her firm resolve, Alucard didn't waste a second in grasping the golden handles and threw the doors open, alerting the inside occupant of their arrival.

Praying for her family to watch over her, Olivia straightened her shoulders and followed Alucard inside, the doors slamming shut behind them.

'No turning back now, Olivia. It's time to show Sir Hellsing what you are made of.'

* * *

 **A/N: Olivia is still a child, despite her new mission and what she has seen. So I figured she would say childish or do childish things like calling a vampire's eyes pretty and asking lots of questions because of curiosity. In the next chapter, Olivia will meet Arthur and her growth as a Hellsing solider will begin! :D Alucard will also explain his reasons for being in Northleach.**

 **And I do not plan on writing Alucard as some big teddy bear because he is not a cuddly teddy bear. But, I read a headcanon once that Alucard, despite his borderline sociopathic nature, cannot ignore the plight of children. He remembers what happened to himself during his childhood so the small shred of humanity still inside of him will reach out to help them...in roundabout ways of course. Lol. Alucard is very much an antihero after all. But he is capable of act of kindness and caring for others, according to his interactions with Integra, Seras, and Walter.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Welcome to Hellsing

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favs and follows! Please leave some reviews too~ :D**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I have returned, my master." Alucard bowed at the waist, standing in front of a man perched behind a large desk.

Olivia peeked around his leg and was surprised to see Sir Hellsing, whom she assumed to be an elderly gentleman, was in fact a young man with blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties and wore a neatly pressed gray suit.

That, however, was the only clean thing about him.

His office was an utter pigsty with various books and documents scattered about along with dirty crockery stacked in every corner.

Olivia's nose wrinkled in disgust, finding someone's workplace to be a representation of their work ethics. If Sir Hellsing ran his organization the same way he ran his office, then she feared she might be placing her future in the wrong hands.

"So I see." Arthur replied, his hands clasped in front of him. "I trust you found and dealt with the vampire whose been roaming around Cotswolds* like I ordered you to."

"Of course." Alucard gave a cocky smirk. "I found the pest in Northleach. It took a single bullet, and there was only one survivor."

Arthur's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as his knuckles slowly turned white.

"I thought I ordered you to leave no survivors, Alucard. You know perfectly well that survivor could turn into a ghoul!" He slammed his fists onto his desk, causing only Olivia to jump back in fright. "I order you to go find and eliminate them!"

"That won't be necessary, Sir Hellsing." Olivia felt her feet leave the floor once again as Alucard grabbed her by the neck of her dress and brandished her forward like a prize goose. "She is right here, safe and sound."

" _J-Jó estét…*"_ She awkwardly waved, a nervous smile on her lips. " _Örvendek_ ,….Sir Hellsing*."

"Bloody hell, Alucard!" Arthur shot out of his chair, making Olivia wince involuntarily. "That is a little girl! And she is covered in blood! What the hell did you do?!"

Olivia had no idea what he was saying but it obviously wasn't good from how Sir Hellsing's veins were popping out of his forehead.

"I didn't do a thing, Master." Alucard chuckled, enjoying it whenever Arthur lost his temper. "Her family was butchered by that vampire. It painted the walls with their blood and used their organs as decoration. And you know what this child did?" He shook her back and forth, emitting a small squeal from Olivia. "She fought it when nothing more than a toy slingshot and a handful of marbles. And even after running out of ammunition, she didn't back down and tried to fight it off with her measly fists."

"So you brought her here?!"

"She came here on her own free will." Alucard fired back, that smile never leaving his face. "Go ahead and ask her yourself, Master."

Olivia was grateful when he placed her back on the ground instead of dropping her like before and observed as Arthur came from around his desk and knelt in front of her.

"Hello, young lady." He greeted in Hungarian, nearly making her weep in joy. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Olivia Emese Song." She curtsied, figuring since he was a 'Sir' and lived in a huge mansion that he must be a noble. Therefore she had to act like a lady and bring forth her best manners. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Sir Hellsing."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at how grown up Olivia was acting, finding it to be very cute. Her face and feet were caked in blood and dirt while her once blue dress was now a reddish-brown. She also had dried scratch marks on her cheeks, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was the vampire or Alucard who gave her those.

But that was a matter for another time. Regardless of her circumstances, Olivia was a guest in the Hellsing manor, and as the lord of the house, it was Arthur's responsibility to make sure all his guest felt at ease.

"You look like you could use a bath and some fresh clothes, Miss Song." He patted her on the head, giving her a comforting smile. "Why don't you clean up first and then we can talk more, alright?"

"Ah! I-I, um, thank you very much, Sir Hellsing!" Oliva curtsied again, revising her initial impression of the hospitable director.

'He isn't a complete buffoon after all! Thank goodness!'

She yelped when Alucard gave her a hard kick in the knees, and when she whirled around to glare at him, he returned one that had 'Watch your mouth or I'll shoot you' written all over it.

Sweating a little under his gaze, Olivia turned back to Arthur and bowed her head in apology.

"Forgive me for thinking so lowly of you, Sir Hellsing. You are a responsible and caring man."

"Um…you're forgiven? I guess?" Arthur glanced up at Alucard with an inquisitive expression, receiving nothing but a cheeky grin in return. Vexed, he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before getting up and ringing a servant's bell on his desk.

Not a moment later, there a knock at the door and a young woman wearing a long, black dress with a white apron came into the room.

"You rang, Sir Hellsing?" She asked, bowing at the waist with perfect posture.

"Martha, my love~." He cooed, reaching out and kissing the back of her hand. "Could you be a dear and run a bath from my guest, Miss Song? She doesn't speak English, so I'm relying on you to take care of her since you're the only maid who can speak Hungarian." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her flush against his body. "Can I trust you to do this for me?"

"O-Of course, Sir Hellsing." Martha blushed, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. "Right away!"

'Is she his girlfriend? If not, why is he holding her like that? And what are they saying?' Olivia turned to Alucard for clarification, only to find he'd vanished without a trace.

'Where did he go?!' She spun around in circles, apprehension growing in her heart. 'Mr. Alucard, please don't leave me! Come back!'

"And please bring her to the dining hall once she is cleaned up. I have much to discuss with our guest."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." Martha bowed and walked over to Olivia who was still searching for her savior. "Miss Olivia, if you would please come with me."

"But I…." She stopped, reminding herself that she couldn't rely on Alucard for everything and that she had to be strong. "…Alright."

Then Olivia faced Arthur and curtsied again, thanking him for his hospitality.

"But of course, Miss Song." He patted her on the head once again. "I will see you in the dining hall after your bath."

Olivia nodded before taking Martha's hand and letting the young maid led her out of the room.

But…not without giving the office one final scan for Alucard.

'Please come back. I never got to say thank you….'

* * *

Martha brought her into a large bathroom with floor-to-ceiling mirrors and a large bathtub in the middle. It perturbed Olivia slightly since it felt like her reflection was watching her from every angle.

'Is it necessary to design your bathroom like this? Do all rich people do this or is it an English thing?'

Olivia waited patiently as Martha filled the porcelain bathtub with water, making sure the temperature was just right before adding bath beads.

"This will make your skin nice and smooth, Miss Song. I am quite fond it….as is Sir Hellsing."

The suggestive undertones of her statement weren't completely lost to Olivia, and she jumped on the opportunity to inquire about their relationship.

"Is he your husband?" she blurted out, puzzled when Martha almost fell into the tub. "If so, why are you dressed as a maid?"

"M-My, my how bold." Martha stuttered, trying to compose herself with flushed cheeks. "And no, Miss Song, he is not my husband. Far from it actually."

"Then why was he-?"

"Little girls shouldn't ask such questions. Now, hurry and get into the tub before the water chills over."

Still vastly confused, Olivia allowed Martha to strip her down and help her into the tub, the warm water and vanilla scents wrapping around her like blanket.

The fragrance reminded her of her mother's perfume and how she liked to spray it on her pillow when her mother was away on a performance.

"Miss Song, are you alright?"

Martha's voice shattered the memory, and Olivia flinched as she was cruelly brought back to reality.

"W-What?"

"You are crying, Miss Song. Are you injured anywhere?"

"Oh, n-no. I'm fine.," Olivia wiped her eyes, scolding herself for acting weak when she had to be strong. "I just….got some of the soap in my eye."

Martha looked doubtful but resumed scrubbing every inch of Olivia until she was clean as a whistle. She then helped her out of the tub and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around her before draining the bathwater.

"Please follow me, Miss Olivia." Martha led her down the hallway, Olivia's soiled dress bunched up in her arms.

"Can I have that back after you wash it?"

Her father had bought it for her and it was all she had left of her family.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Olivia. My apologies." Martha didn't miss the flash of sorrow in Olivia's eyes. "But I am sure you will find a prettier dress soon!"

"That's not what I….." Olivia sighed, wiping her tears away on the towel. "I'm sure I will. Thank you for your kind words, Miss Martha."

* * *

Soon Olivia found herself sitting in the powder room, wincing occasionally as Martha brushed the knots out of her hair.

After scavenging through some closets and dressers, Martha was able to find an old, grey blouse for her to wear. It reached Olivia's ankles, so it looked more like a dress than anything else.

"Thank you for doing this, Miss Martha." Olivia peered up at her with a weak smile. "I am sorry for all the work you had to do on my behalf."

"It is no trouble at all." She chuckled, giving her hair one last towel dry for good measure. "There, all clean! Feel better?"

"Yes, Miss Martha." She hopped off the stool and pointed towards the door. "I would like to meet with Sir Hellsing now."

"Of course. Please follow me." Martha led her down the hallway and to a pair of double doors, much like the ones leading to Sir Hellsing's office.

Truth be told, she was curious what business a little girl had with Hellsing but knew it wasn't her place to pry. Those who walked through Hellsing's doors weren't of the typical kind, and judging by Olivia's state when she arrived, this wasn't an average child in front of her.

"Sir Hellsing is waiting for you inside, Miss Olivia." Martha explained before bowing. "I hope your business with him goes well."

Oliva just nodded and waited for her to leave before staring at the doors before her. Taking a deep breath, she got on her toes to grasp the knobs and pulled the doors open.

The dining hall was a large room with a fireplace in the left corner and oil paintings covering the walls. And sitting at the head of a long table that could sit 50 people or more was Sir Hellsing.

"Good evening, Miss Olivia." He greeted, gesturing for her to come closer. "You are looking much better now."

"Yes, thank you very much, Sir Hellsing." Olivia stood a few feet away, wondering if she should take a seat or not.

The decision was made for her when he pointed to the chair on his left and she curtsied before taking a seat.

"I am sure you are hungry." Arthur grinned, patting her head again. "The chef would be more than happy to-."

"Forgive my interruption, Sir Hellsing." Olivia nudged his hand away and sat up, hands on her lap. "But I would like to address the business at hand."

Arthur was taken aback for a moment before simply laughing and crossing his arms.

"Ready to skip the formalities are we?" He smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Alright then. Let's get down to business. So tell me, Ms. Olivia, why are you here?"

"I want to join your organization, Sir Hellsing."

"And why should I let you? Hellsing is not a playground for children, Miss Olivia. We are tasked with defending Her Majesty's lands from any and all supernatural and satanic threats. What reasons would a little girl like you have to be in a warzone like this?"

His tone wasn't condescending nor was his expression mocking. He actually looked intrigued by what her answer would be; this gave Olivia the courage to proceed.

"I was born and raised in a warzone, Sir Hellsing. Every day, I watched my fellow Hungarians fight to survive the aftermath of the world war while our government made deals with fascists. I watched my father be abused by our neighbors simply because he was a foreigner and listened to my mother's sobs when he came home with bruises and gashes from their assaults." It was like a dam had broken with how easily the words flowed out. "My parents moved to England to protect us and to give us a peaceful life away from the damnation sure to befall Hungary. They loved my siblings and me more than themselves and they sacrificed their dreams for our sake!" Her voice grew louder with every syllable but she couldn't stop herself. "Family was the most important thing to them and they taught me to always protect it!" Angry tears streamed down her cheeks yet she made no effort to wipe them away, her heart on the verge of bursting. "I promised to be there for my family but I wasn't! I wasn't there to protect them and now they're dead, Sir Hellsing! THEY'RE DEAD!" Olivia slammed her fists onto the table, not even feeling the sting shooting up her arms. "THAT MONSTER TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME AND I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO AVENGE THEM! MR. ALUCARD HAD TO SAVE ME BECAUSE I WAS TOO WEAK!"

Tremors racked her body as she buried her face in her hands, all the anger and sorrow she had tried to suppress coming out at full force.

"I…I couldn't protect my family, Sir Hellsing." Her voice was but a small whimper now. "I never…I never want this to happen again. I want to slaughter every one of those monsters so my family can rest in peace…and so no child will have to feel what I am feeling."

Sitting up straight, Olivia wiped her eyes and stared at Arthur with a harden gaze.

"I will become whatever you want me to be. A shield or a sword, I don't care." Her eyes blazed with a fire that made Arthur lean forward intrigued. "Your enemies are now my enemies. I will gladly put an end to their miserable lives, so please," She stood up and moved to his side before getting on her knees and kowtowing* before him. "let me join Hellsing so I may be forgiven for the fatal sin I've committed."

Arthur studied the girl bowing before him with a blank expression.

Soon, a smirk grew on his lips and he knelt in front of her, lifting her chin up with his finger.

"You know,…you are not the youngest solider I have." He chuckled, observing the hopeful glow in her green eyes. "Training starts early tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

"Then…that means….?"

Arthur nodded and drew Olivia to her feet, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Yes. It is my honor to welcome you to the Hellsing Organization,…Ms. Olivia Emese Song."

* * *

 **A/N: Olivia needed to get all her anger out and she is determined to avenge her family's deaths. Hopefully her anger and that fire in her eyes will continue to fuel her resolve. Anways~ she will start her training in the next chapter and guess who shows up?! He was mentioned at the end of the chapter by Arthur~! And Olivia got a glimpse into her employer's skirt chasing ways! Lol. And after re-watching The Dawn, I figured Arthur to be multilingual. Olivia will learn English very soon! Please look forward to the next chapter! And, just for fun, my tumblr blog for this fic, theloveandthedead, has art of teenage Olivia with Alucard (which is the cover art) and with Walter drawn by onisnow! Take a look if you want! :D**

 **Translations and explanations:**

 **Cotswolds: An area in the southern central part of England.**

 **Jó estét: Good evening.**

 **Örvendek: Pleased to meet you**

 **A kowtow is when you kneel and touch your forehead to the ground.**


	4. The Boy with Marionette Strings

**A/N: Thank you so much for favs and follows!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Upon waking up the following morning, Olivia rolled over in bed, expecting to bump against her mother's back like always. But when she was greeted with the edge of the bed, her eyes shot open and she flailed away, finding herself not in the tiny cottage but an unfamiliar bedroom with grey wallpaper and a high ceiling.

The previous night's events came flooding back to her and Olivia stared down at her hands, half expecting them to still be stained with her family's blood.

'It wasn't a dream….My family….they're dead…and I'm still here.'

After her meeting with Sir Hellsing, he had personally escorted her to the guest wing of the manor. The room Arthur had given her was bare, save for a bed, a stool, a dresser, and an oval mirror and clock perched on the wall.

A part of Olivia wanted to ask him if she could redecorate it and if she could have some dolls to play with. But she held her tongue and thanked him before biding her boss good night.

She was a soldier of Hellsing now, and soldiers do not play with dolls.

Rubbing her weary face, Olivia glanced up at the clock and saw it was a quarter to seven. Sir Hellsing had ordered her to be ready by seven and to meet him in the dining hall to begin her first day.

The carpet was soft under her feet, and she couldn't help but dig her toes into the fabric as she made her bed.

It was a king sized bed, much too big for someone of her size to sleep in and let alone make, but Olivia wanted to make sure the bed looked exactly as it did when she first saw it.

"I don't want everyone to think I'm a slob." She mumbled to herself, adjusting the pillow for the tenth time before nodding in satisfaction. "Alright, now to get ready."

She had fallen asleep in the blouse Martha had savaged up for her, yet Olivia refused to meet her boss and co-workers in the—now wrinkled—garment.

"What do I do?" She paced back and forth, running her hands through her bedhead. "I don't know where Ms. Martha is and I can't walk around looking like a junkyard possum!" The mental image of her running into Alucard in her state caused her to cover her face and squeak like a mouse. Though Olivia barely knew a thing about him, Alucard did save her life and bring her here to start anew, so she didn't want their next meeting to be when she didn't look professional.

But how could she when-?!

In her peripheral vision, Olivia spotted something on the dresser top that wasn't there the night prior. Grabbing the stool and dragging it over, she hopped on and discovered a white button up and a pair of bloomers and black dress pants were neatly folded next to a half full water basin and a small variety of toiletries. A note was placed on top of the pants saying:

 _ **These were the best I could find in your size, so I do hope they fit. And the bloomers are an old pair from my little girl days. I will take you out shopping for more suitable clothes later, along with some shoes for your poor feet. And please leave the water basin next to your door once you are done. Welcome to Hellsing, Ms. Olivia**_.

"Bless you, Ms. Martha." Olivia giggled, quickly shedding her pajamas and slipped the clothes on, surprised that were somewhat tight on her.

"Are these from someone younger than me?" She inquired, tucking the shirt tail in. "Well, Sir Hellsing did say I wasn't his youngest soldier. Hmm. I wonder what they are like."

Shaking the thought away, Olivia quickly finished getting ready. The water was warm against her cheeks and the toothpaste tasted faintly of baking soda. Even the comb she ran through her locks had a pearl handle.

'Warm water, fancy toothpaste, and shiny comb. Wow, rich people really do have everything.'

Once she was done, Olivia took a moment to behold her reflection in the mirror.

"It's my first day as a Hellsing solider," She smiled slightly at her reflection in the hopes of reassuring herself. " _Anya, Apa,_ Akos, Mark, please watch over me. I promise to make you proud."

Hopping off the stool, Olivia lugged the water basin outside her door and gently placed it on the ground, careful not to spill a drop.

"I wonder if Mr. Alucard's room is nearby." She looked both ways down the vast hallway before turning left, trying to retrace her steps. "Would he even have a room, being a vampire and all? Maybe he sleeps outside with the bats."

She couldn't help but laugh at the image of Alucard hanging upside down from a tree branch. He was so tall that the branch might break under his weight!

Laughing once more, Olivia inspected the intersection she had found herself in and realized she was utterly lost.

'Oh my. Um…eeny, meeny, miny moe..'

Her pointer finger ended up on the hallway to the right, and she scurried down it, hoping she wouldn't be late for her meeting with Sir Hellsing.

Candles were lit here and there, casting shadows on the walls and oil paintings of important people from long ago. Olivia noticed one of the men had a hairstyle like Arthur, his stern gaze unnerving her slightly.

'He must be Sir Hellsing's grandfather.' She inched closer to the painting and gingerly reached out, half expecting the man to jump out at her. 'What is your name, Sir?'

Suddenly, a wire was wrapped around her wrist and Olivia was yanked away, her back hitting the wall.

"Ah!" She clutched her throbbing wrist to her chest and frantically searched for her attacker. "Who goes there?! Show yourself!"

"Is this it?" Olivia twirled to the left to see a boy around her age leaning against the wall with a bored expression. "This is the girl Sir Hellsing was thrilled about? Psh, she can't even speak English."

Olivia scrambled to her feet and regarded the boy cautiously, wondering who or what he was. He was dressed like her, except he also had a black vest and tie along with fingerless gloves. His eyes were a light gray—maybe a dull violet—and he had black hair like her.

The boy also was a few inches shorter than her, and she sighed in relief at that.

'At least he is not a giant like Mr. Alucard.'

"Any particular reason you are prowling the hallways?" The boy spoke up again, his eyes scanning over her. "And any particular reason why you are wearing my clothes?"

Olivia peered down as he gestured to her clothing, and she put two and two together.

"O-Oh! These are yours, aren't they?" She grinned and hurried towards him with her arms out. "Thank you so much, little boy! My name is-!"

A pair of wires dug into her wrist as she was yanked back once more.

"Don't touch me." He stuck his tongue out, flexing his fingers. Olivia could see a flash of silver wires and she was in awe of his ability, despite how peeved she was at his treatment.

"Why are you being mean to me?" She stamped her foot and stuck a finger in his face. "I haven't wronged you in anyway, and what gives you any right to-!"

"Honestly," The boy swatted her hand away with a roll of his eyes. "How are you supposed to work here if no one can understand you, stupid girl?"

And with that, he ran off.

"H-Hey!" Olivia scrambled after him, her agility skills kicking in. "Come back here and apologize, you jerk!"

The tip of her fingers grazed the back of his vest when the boy suddenly veered right and Olivia nearly tumbled over the edge of the railing.

By the time she was back on the ground, the boy was gone and she stomped her feet in frustration.

"That jerk! Just wait until I get my hands on him! I'll-!"

Her anger slowly dissolved as she realized the boy had led her to the main foyer where the dining hall was only a few doors down from.

"Oh…" She twiddled her thumbs, staring down the hallway the boy disappeared into. "Thank you,….whoever you are."

* * *

Arthur greeted Olivia with a smile as she poked her head into the room and waved her over.

"Did you sleep well, Ms. Olivia?"

"Yes, Sir." She bowed at the waist. "I thank you for the opportunity you have given me."

"Well, if you want to thank me, you will take a seat and eat breakfast so you don't pass out at training. You have a lot to learn if you want to properly serve Hellsing."

"Yes, Sir." She bowed again before taking the seat to his left.

A small buffet had been set across their edge of the table ranging from scrambled eggs to….to…

"Is that…salami?" Her stomach growled and her mouth watered at the sight of her breakfast favorite.

"It is." Arthur chuckled, placing five slabs on her plate with his fork along with some eggs and toast. "Eat up, Ms. Olivia. You have a long day ahead of you."

She grinned and nodded before digging in, every single morsel like heaven to her taste buds. Of course, nothing could compare to her father's cooking but—No, she had to look to the future now. It was time to dry her tears and fight.

"Does it suit your taste?" Arthur hummed, watching her munching happily away. He wondered when her last meal was, considering how she rejected his offer for dinner last night. Even with her baby fat, Olivia was still too thin for his tastes, and he piled another few slabs of salami on her plate.

Hellsing had no use for a half starved soldier, and Arthur intended to make this one strong. She was young and inexperienced, but she had a fire in her eyes that captured his attention. Olivia talked of laying waste to their enemies, and he could see the truth of that vow burning in her green eyes. Besides, if Alucard of all people willingly brought her here, then his servant also knew of this child's potential if molded properly.

"Thank you very much for the meal, Sir Hellsing." Olivia smiled, reaching out to grab her cup of tea.

"What happened to your wrists?" Arthur gently grasped her hands in his and inspected the angry, red marks on her wrists. "Were these here when you arrived yesterday?"

"No, Sir." Olivia shook her head, observing how warm Arthur's hands were. They were smooth and reminded her of her father's. "A little boy with marionette strings did this."

"A little boy?" He repeated, withdrawing his hands and Olivia couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contact. "Ah, that must've been Walter."

"Walter?"

"Yes," He chuckled, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knee. "He is my butler and one of our finest demonologists."

"Oh." Olivia nodded and took a sip of her tea. "I guess that makes sense."

"And he is actually two years younger than you."

She nearly spat out her tea, covering her mouth as she forced the drink down while resisting the urge to cough her lungs out.

"Are you alright?" Arthur leaned over and rubbed her back, watching in slight amusement as Olivia tried to compose herself.

"Y-Yes, Sir." She faintly nodded, sitting up straight and clearing her throat. "I was just…surprised. I didn't expect him to be that young."

" **I did say** you weren't my youngest soldier." Arthur smirked, resting his chin on his open palm. "He is one of my best and brightest. The Dornez family has served mine for years, and Walter has been trained to be a soldier since he could walk."

"I see." Olivia stared down at her empty plate, feeling a bit jealous that someone younger than her was so skilled. "I guess I have to work hard to be on his level. I promise not to weigh you down, Sir Hellsing."

"That's the spirit." He chuckled, leaning over and patting her on the head. "On that note, let's begin your training."

He scooted away from the table and strutted towards the door, Olivia stumbling after him.

"Where are we going first, Sir Hellsing?"

"To the shooting gallery." He grinned at how wide her eyes became. "First, you must learn how to fire a gun, Ms. Olivia."

"I-I see." She nodded, feeling her palms sweat buckets. "Then teach away, Sir Hellsing."

'Oh Dear God, please don't let me shoot myself by accident. Or shoot Sir Hellsing, resulting in Mr. Alucard shooting me!'

"Are you coming, Ms. Olivia?" Arthur turned around to see her frozen like a statue and staring off into space. "We don't have all day!"

"Y-Yes, Sir! Coming!"

* * *

 **A/N: Olivia's training begins next chapter! And yes, Walter is six right now, and Arthur is 24 since I figure him to be 32 during The Dawn. Walter was a little devil when he was young so expect him and Olivia to butt heads a bit in the upcoming chapters! And Alucard will make another appearance soon! And Olivia will learn English soon since that will also be part of her training.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter!**


	5. Nose to the Grindstone

**A/N: Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **Please leave a review~**

* * *

The sounds of gunshots echoed throughout the shooting gallery with more than half missing the intended target.

"Keep your hands steady, Ms. Olivia!" Arthur knelt next to her and fixed her posture for the hundredth time in the past hour. "What are you so nervous about? It is just a practice dummy."

"That is true but…." She bit her lip and lowered the pistol in her hands. "Did you honestly have to make them look so….human?"

When Olivia imagined herself killing vampires, the face she put on each of the monsters was the creature that killed her family and not a harmless human being.

How could she kill someone who looked like her old schoolteacher or someone who looked like the baker who used to make wonderful _Dobos torta_ * back home?

"Do you think vampires and ghouls come out of thin air, Ms. Olivia?" His tone made her feel like a scolded child and she meekly shook her head.

"No, Sir Hellsing. I do not."

"A wolf in sheep's clothing is the phrase I believe." He took the pistol from her and reloaded it. "The world is full of monsters that look nothing like the ones in your storybooks and the sooner you realize that, the better off you will be."

And with that, he handed the pistol back to her and left, claiming he would return momentarily.

Olivia weighed the pistol in her hands while weighing Arthur's words in her mind.

She recalled her parents and their individual lessons about family and violence. She remembered how horribly her father was treated and the vile slurs her neighbors spewed at her and her brothers for being mixed. She contemplated on how words and human fists could cause more damage than a single bullet; how her fellow Hungarians outed and slaughtered one another for survival, and how truly ugly the world could be.

"You are right, Sir Hellsing." She whispered, raising the gun back up and placing her finger on the trigger. "There are monsters everywhere."

In the place of the dummy, she visualized not only the monster but also every single person who had wronged her and her family and with that, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

When Arthur returned, he found Olivia kneeling on the ground with the pistol lying in front of her, its empty magazine resting next to it.

He immediately went over to investigate the dummy and found every single one of her shots had been a direct hit.

"Did I do a good job?" Her soft voice rang out and he turned to see her hopeful eyes burning holes into his. "I made sure to hit the targets."

'What a sharp eye she has.' Arthur plucked one of the bullets from the dummy's forehead and inspected it with a grin. 'Now this is what I'm talking about.'

"S-Sir Hellsing?" Olivia bit her lip, anxiously awaiting his approval or disapproval. "Did I-?"

"Tell me, Olivia," Arthur waltzed over and knelt in front of her, holding the bullet at eye level. "How are you able to aim so precisely? Have you practiced with a gun before?"

"No, Sir Hellsing." She shook her head. "I used to practice shooting tin cans with my slingshot though."

"A slingshot you say. Yes, Alucard did mention something about that." Arthur rubbed this chin thoughtfully before holding his hand out to her. "Come along now, Ms. Olivia. I believe there may be a weapon better suited for you."

"You mean I don't have to keep practicing with the pistol?" She practically latched onto his hand, the familial sensation washing over her again.

"No, no, my dear. I expect all my soldiers to be competent with every weapon at our disposal, but you can have a specialty."

"Like Walter with his wires?"

"Precisely, now come along. We are heading to the armory."

* * *

Olivia watched Arthur riffle through the large wooden chest, shuffling from one foot to another in anticipation.

Finally he found what he was searching for and turned towards her with a smile.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any archers in my service so," Arthur laughed before handing a wooden bow out to her. "I expect you to be my first and therefore my best."

"Oh wow," Olivia breathed out, gently taking the bow from him and marveling at the aged weapon. "It is wonderful!"

The bow was obviously made for an adult and it was half the size of Olivia, but she didn't care. Archery had always been such an elegant sport in her eyes, and she used to watch the university students practice from her bedroom window.

"It is in a sad state, Ms Olivia. But, it should be enough to practice and build up your skills with. Once I deem you skilled enough, I will have our weapons master craft a special bow for you and you alone."

"Really?!" She cradled the bow to her chest and bounced on her heels with sparkles in her eyes. "I promise to make you proud, Sir Hellsing! I will work day and night to be the best archer ever!"

"Whoa now." Arthur chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I don't have any use for an exhausted soldier, Ms. Olivia. Make sure to take care of yourself, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" She saluted before wrapping her arms around his leg in a bear hug. "Thank you so much!"

"A-Ah?! Um…my pleasure, Ms. Olivia." He awkwardly swayed, not used to a child hugging him. 'Walter never does anything like this, so I forget how normal child act.'

"I'll get right to practicing!" Olivia snatched the matching quiver with arrows from the chest and was about to rocket out of the room when Arthur grabbed her by the collar.

"Hold on now." He smirked, his newest recruit reminding him of a windup doll. "We have a schedule to follow and **I do** have a job outside of monitoring you."

"Then why don't you go do your job and I'll keep practicing?" Olivia bargained, flashing him an angelic smile.

"Because I will be held responsible if you poke your eye out and Hugh will have a fit if something happened to you." Arthur fired back, ruffling her hair once again. "Besides he's already been on my arse about letting a little girl into Hellsing."

"Who is 'Hugh'? Is he your friend?"

"You will meet his acquaintance eventually. Now," Arthur plucked the bow and quiver from her hands and placed them on a high shelf, "let's move along, Ms. Olivia. It's time for the next part of your training."

"I'm ready!" Olivia pumped her fists before taking his hand and following him outside the room.

* * *

"I'm not ready!" Olivia cried, her arms trembling as she tried to push herself off the ground.

"Bloody Hell, you've only done two push-ups and you're already sweating up a storm." Arthur rubbed his temples wearily. "Walter can do sixty without breaking a sweat."

"Well," She panted, still trembling in place. "I'm not Walter am I?"

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at her wit, pleased she wasn't completely docile.

"I suppose not, but you will need to build up your strength if you want to go out on the field like the other soldiers. So hush up and give me ten good push-ups."

"Y-Yes, Sir." Her heart was pounding in her ears and her clothes were clinging to her body, but she focused all her concentration on pushing herself up.

"Pathetic." A familiar voice rang out before a weight crashed onto Olivia's back, squishing her against the ground. "She can't even do a decent push-up. Honestly, what do you see in her, Sir Hellsing?"

"Walter," Arthur sighed, watching Olivia flail her limbs around as Walter sat cross-legged on her back. "It is only her first day of training. Give her some time, alright?"

"Get off of me!" She shrieked, her lungs on the verge of collapsing. "You're as heavy as a baby hippo!"

"Make sure to teach her English too. If she is going to insult me, I'd prefer to understand it."

Then Walter, if possible, made himself heavier and something snapping inside of Olivia.

"GET. OFF!"

Mustering up all the strength she had, Olivia bucked Walter off her back and sent the younger boy tumbling back onto his butt; Arthur collapsed against the wall in hysterics.

"AHAHAHAHA! She got you, Walter!" He wheezed, clutching his stomach and pointed at his shocked butler. "Oh God, you should see the look on your face!"

Ignoring her superior's hysterics, Olivia got to her feet and glared down at Walter, her hands set firmly on her hips.

"Serves you right for trying to crush me. And consider this revenge for what happened in the hallway."

"Why you-!" Walter snarled, springing forward and tackling her to the ground. He grabbed her cheeks and pinched them apart. "Don't talk down to me, stupid girl!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She cried, reaching out and doing to the same to his face. " _Engedj el_!*"

"I can't understand you, stupid girl! And let go of my face!"

"Children, children!" Arthur shoved himself between the two of them, wincing as they clawed at him to get to each other. "Ow! Stop fighting for God's sakes! Shit! Walter, stop scratching my face! Olivia, stop kicking my chest!"

"He/She started it!" Both shouted in unison and in their respective languages; Arthur could feel a migraine coming on.

"I SAID, ENOUGH!" He grabbed them by the back of their collars and banged their heads together, watching them writhing in pain with a stern expression. "You two are soldiers of Hellsing and I will not tolerate any childish squabbles! Both of you will work together in the future, so I expect you guys to at least tolerate each other. Do you understand?!"

Walter crossed his arms and glared to the side, while Olivia, who could only assume what Arthur was saying, did the same.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"…Yes, sir."

" _Igen, uram_ *"

"Good," He released his hold on their collars and stood back up. "Walter, go monitor the other soldiers' exercises. Make sure there isn't a single boot out of place."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." He bowed and hurried out of the room, but not without sticking his tongue out at Olivia who returned the gesture with equal malice.

"Obnoxious brat," Olivia scowled, patting her stinging cheeks. "He has no respect for his elders."

"Hey, you are not off the hook either." Arthur snapped, pointing to the ground. "Drop and give me thirty push-ups, now!"

Groaning, Olivia rubbed her sore arms before doing as her commander ordered, wishing she could shoot an arrow into Walter's repugnant face.

* * *

Thirty grueling push-ups later, Olivia found herself in Sir Hellsing's office with rubbery arms and a thick coat of sweat.

"Now," Arthur placed a book with foreign words in front of her. "Here is one of the most important parts of your training."

"Will I have to balance this on my head?"

"No, silly girl, you are going to learn how to read it." He cleared his throat and opened the book to the first page. "You are in England now, and if you want to live here, you will have to learn the language. I want to you understand this book top to bottom and then read it back to me. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, sir." She mumbled, finding the sentences to look more like squiggles than words. "I'll try my best to learn English as quickly as possible."

"The more you submerge yourself, the easier it will come to you." Arthur pulled out another book, this one with the alphabet. "But, first, you need to start with pronunciation."

* * *

By the time Olivia left Arthur's office, it was three in the afternoon and she had a headache in addition to her aching limbs.

"Who knew the English language was so tedious." She sighed, balancing the books and notes Arthur had bestowed upon her with the orders to have mastered pronunciation by tomorrow's lesson. "I thought my training would just be me shooting stuff until Sir Hellsing deemed me competent enough. I guess there is more to being a part of Hellsing than that."

Somehow she found her way back to her room and the books were dumped on the ground as Olivia flopped onto her bed.

"I will study hard, _Anya and Apa_." Her voice was muffled against the pillows. "But just let me rest for a moment. I haven't a break since seven this morning."

She was marinated in her sweat and her stomach was growling, but Olivia was too exhausted to move.

"I supposed my body just isn't used to this. Hopefully it will get easier."

She laid there for a moment longer, but eventually forced herself up, knowing she had a mission to complete and vegetating wasn't going to help.

Plopping herself onto the carpet, Olivia picked up the alphabet book and practiced sounding out the letters.

"Ei….Bi….Si…Deh?"

It was difficult for her tongue to wrap about the pronunciations and she grew frustrated with herself with every mistake she made.

"Come on, Olivia! You are doing this for your family! Don't put Sir Hellsing's and Mr. Alucard's generosity to waste!" She chanted to herself. "Don't be dead weight! Don't be dead weight!"

But her tongue just wouldn't cooperation and Olivia eventually had to take a break.

She went back down to the armory and fetched her bow and quiver from the shelf using a stool.

"Alright, time to practice." Olivia hurried to the shooting gallery and plucked an arrow from the quiver. "Just pretend it is like your slingshot."

Taking a deep breath, she drew the arrow back on the bowstring and aimed for the red target on the dummy's torso.

'Everyone is a monster….Everyone is a monster…Do not hesitate…'

She released the arrow.

*Pluck*

It hit the dummy but not the target.

"Again!" She drew another arrow back and fired, this one landing closer to the bull's eye.

"Again!"

*Pluck*

"Again!"

*Pluck*

"Again!"

By the time she ran out of arrows, a line of arrows had formed across the dummy with the final arrow hitting the bull's eye.

"If I keep practicing," Olivia hummed, hopping over to the dummy and pulling the arrows out one by one, "I'll be a master in no time."

The idea of her shooting down enemies alongside Mr. Alucard brought a smile to her face and there was a skip in her step as she returned to her previous position.

'When we meet again, I want to show him my abilities and thank him for bringing me here.' Olivia held the bow to her chest and said a silent prayer. 'It will be hard and I know this isn't even a fraction of what I need to know, but….please watch over me and may I get stronger so I can proudly stand as a Hellsing soldier.'

And with that, she drew an arrow back and fired at the target.

* * *

 **A/N: Olivia may have some natural skills but she needs to hone them if she wants to be a decent soldier. And I figured Arthur knew very little about how to deal with children outside of a work atmosphere, and since Olivia is a girl, he finds it a bit easier to be patient/nicer to her. But he will still work her hard because Arthur intends on making her great. Walter and Olivia, tomodachis for life. Lol. And Alucard will make an appearance in the next chapter to check on Hellsing's newest recruit!**

 **Please look forward to it!**

 **Translation:**

 **Dobos Torta: Hungarian sponge cake with chocolate buttercream.**

 **Engedj el: "Release me"**

 **Igen, uram: "Yes, sir"**


	6. Augmentum

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! :D**

 **And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Every day, Olivia followed the same schedule:

6:30 am- Wake up and get dressed

7:00 am- Have breakfast with Sir Hellsing

7:10-12:00 pm- Combat training

12:05-12:15 pm- Tea and lunch break with Sir Hellsing

12:20-4:00 pm- English lessons

4:05-6:40 pm- Self study

6:45 pm- Supper by herself in her room.

6:55-10:00pm- More self study then bedtime

She would have preferred to spend more time studying under Sir Hellsing, but after her English lessons, he focused more on the organization's affairs….and on his ladies of the night.

On her way out of Arthur's office, Olivia always noticed a woman dressed in silks and make-up waiting nearby, and once she was far enough down the hallway, the woman would slip into his office.

It was never the same woman, and Olivia felt bad that Ms. Martha was never in the mix. The sweet maid had kept her word and bought Olivia a new wardrobe with clothes that actually fit her. But Olivia had made a request that Martha would buy her clothes like Walter's since she found pants easier to train in and also, deep down, hoped that by dressing like the prodigy, his talent would rub off on her.

Olivia still found the younger boy to be obnoxious, but she couldn't help but be in awe of him at the same time. Sometimes she would watch him train and found the way he controlled his wires to be like dance, and she would sometimes catch Walter coming back from a mission, covered in the blood of his enemies and without a single scratch. And in addition to that, he basically ran the household by doing a majority of the cooking, cleaning, and filing for Sir Hellsing.

It was a lot for anyone to juggle, much less a six year old boy. But he did it all without fail and Olivia couldn't help but feel a tad jealous.

But he went out of his way to avoid her, so she did the same until she spotted him dusting a vase one night after some self-study in the library.

Olivia quickly ducked back into the library and copied some greetings from her textbooks onto her palms before taking a deep breath and approaching him.

"What do you want?" Walter snapped without turning away from his vase. "I am a very busy person, you know."

She didn't reply at first, translating his words in her mind, before peeking down at her palms for the appropriate response.

"Hello," Olivia smiled, slowly pronouncing every word with great care. "I am Olivia, it is very…good pleasure…to meet you."

This time Walter did turn around, a taunt on the tip of his tongue but then he noticed her anxious expression.

"…It is a pleasure to meet you too." He muttered and Olivia mentally did a cartwheel.

'I am doing it! I am learning English!'

But she just settled for bouncing in place and holding her hand out.

"I am sorry…for fight in training room." She declared, glancing down at her other palm to make sure she said training room correctly. "So let us…work….together in future..for…Hellsing's sake."

Walter stared at her outstretched hand with a blank expression and this gave Olivia an opportunity to get a closer look at him.

Despite all his accomplishments and abilities, Walter was just a little boy with his round face and big eyes. He actually resembled Akos a bit, and Olivia felt a surge of protection for this boy who was far more powerful than her.

Finally Walter took her hand in his and shook it, a tiny grin on his face.

"I guess I am at fault too. But don't be dead weight, alright?"

Olivia just beamed and nodded before yanking him into her arms and lifting him off the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, Walter!" She spun around, thrilled the air between them had been cleared.

"Hey! Hey!" Walter leapt out of her grip, dusting himself off. "I didn't say you could—what the hell?!"

His hands and face were covered in ink, courtesy of Olivia's sweaty palms.

"Oh!" She laughed, holding her palms out for him to see. "You look like a….um….a pa….ah….a panda bear!"

"I'm going to kill you!" There was a flash of wire as he flexed his fingers, steam all but coming from his ears.

"Sorry, Walter!" She bowed before sprinting down the hallway at a breakneck speed. "And if you want to fight me, wait until I have finished my training!"

Walter was tempted to cut her down, but thought better of it and retracted his wires.

"Fine," He growled, pulling a handkerchief from his vest pocket and wiping his face. "But don't expect me to go easy on you, stupid girl!"

"Thank you for understanding, Walter!"

* * *

Day after day, Olivia continued to train and study vigorously. And soon the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into a month.

In the blink of an eye, a whole month had passed since her arrival at Hellsing and Arthur still hadn't given her any indication whether she was ready for the field or not.

Her English was also improving and she was able to read most of the pages from the book he gave her, although her accent made it slightly difficult to understand her at some parts.

But Olivia kept fighting to reach her goal and prayed that Sir Hellsing would give her a passing grade soon.

'Just a while longer, my dear family. I will be able to soothe your souls once I get on the field. So please, be patient for a while more.'

* * *

One late night—or very early morning—Olivia was tossing and turning in bed, unable to find a comfortable spot. It felt like someone had lit a massive fire in her room so she kicked off her blankets. But then the cold November air drifted in from outside so she burrowed under them.

This dance went on for ten minutes until Olivia shot out of bed in frustration and voted to lie on the rug instead.

But sleep wouldn't claim her so she decided to go practice with her bow in hopes that it would exhaust her.

Sneaking out into the hallway, Olivia picked up one of the lit candlesticks from a telephone table and tip toed downstairs to the shooting gallery.

The hallways appeared more intimidating in the candlelight but she wasn't afraid, knowing nothing in this estate would harm her.

Once she finally reached the shooting gallery, she extinguished the candle and flicked the lights on. Placing the candlestick aside, Olivia grabbed her bow and quiver off the wall and hopped over to the dummy, drawing her arrow back on the string.

All of her shots hit the bullseye, but as Olivia strung up another arrow, she decided to try something new.

Rummaging around the room, she unearthed a matchbox and proceeded to light the candlestick again.

"Alright," Olivia hummed, placing the candlestick on one side of the room and moving to the other, stringing up an arrow. "Let's see how well you can really shoot, Olivia."

Watching the flame sway side to side, Olivia counted her heartbeats in sync with it.

One.

Two.

Three.

She released the arrow and watched as it gazed the wick, extinguishing the flame, and hitting a target painted on the wall.

"YES! YES!" Olivia hopped around in circles, pumping her fists. "I AM A MASTER ARCHER! I AM THE MASTER ARCHER!"

The sound of someone applauding behind her halted Olivia's celebration, and she spun around to find Alucard merging out of the wall, that well-known grin on his face.

"Well done, little girl." He continued to applaud. "Well done indeed."

"Mr. Alucard!" Olivia bounced in front of him, thrilled to see her friend after so long. "It has been ages since I last saw you! Where have you been? Why didn't you wait for me that day? Do you live here or do you-?"

"Enough." Alucard chopped her on the head, much like one does to an alarm clock to shut it up.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head, scowling up at him. "That hurt!"

"Don't make such a racket then."

"But….I'm happy to see you." She mumbled, cuddling her bow to her chest. "You disappeared without saying goodbye and I was worried I wouldn't see you again."

"I wasn't too far and I have watched your training closely." Alucard moved to pick up the candlestick and inspected the wick closely. "I must say, you have improved exponentially. I honestly didn't believe you'd make it this far in a month."

"Well I did!" Olivia puffed out her chest proudly. "And I've been working on my English too, meaning I won't need to write notes on my hands because I'm starting to remember stuff!"

"Really? So you won't smear ink on Walter anymore?"

"Y-You saw that?!" Olivia squeaked, her face flushing red in embarrassment.

"I also saw your squabble on your first day." He laughed, his eyes hidden by his glasses. "I must say, watching my master get clawed at by the Angel of Death and a little rabbit was rather amusing."

"I-I didn't mean for it to escalate! I was just—wait, Angel of Death?"

"That is Walter's code name."

"Oh, and….when you say 'little rabbit', I take it you must be referring to me?"

"What great deduction skills you have." Alucard smirked, tossing the candlestick toward her, which she fumbled to catch.

"Why a rabbit?" Olivia asked, placing the candlestick on the ground. 'Why not something…stronger?'

"Look at what you are wearing." He gestured to her white nightgown. "And you have a tendency to hop and bounce around when you are happy. So," He bent down and flicked her on the forehead, causing her to stumble back, "what better name for a naïve, pure little girl who wears her heart on her sleeve than 'Little Rabbit'?"

"…Are you mocking me, Mr. Alucard?"

"I'm just stating the truth," He then turned to the dummy and yanked out a practice arrow. "You are but a little rabbit who thinks she can take down monsters with these sticks."

"You were just praising me moments ago, Mr. Alucard!" Olivia snapped, waving her bow around. "I have gotten stronger since I've arrived! You cannot deny that!"

His harsh bark of laughter made her hair stand on end and she found herself yanked up by her collar and held at Alucard's eye level.

"Do you think monsters will stand still and let you shoot them? All you have done is attack a dummy that can't dodge or fight back." Alucard slipped of his glasses and his ruby eyes leered into her green ones. "So how can Sir Hellsing bring you out to the field if that is all you have shown him?"

It was like a missing piece to a puzzle had been found, and she could almost feel the lightbulb floating above her head.

'So that is why…'

Olivia steeled her gaze and reached out to touch his cold cheek.

"What must I do then? How can I prove I'm ready?"

Alucard's cheeky smirk was Olivia's only warning before he phased through the floor, her shrieks echoing through the shooting gallery.

A burst of icy cold air hit Olivia as she found them standing in the gardens outside, the snow decorating the grounds like a winter wonderland.

"Um, what are we-Ah!" Alucard dropped her in a mound of snow. " _Aish!_ It is freezing, Mr. Alucard!"

"This is your test," His figure was a dark shadow against the moon. "You have four arrows left in your quiver. If you can shoot me once, then I will personally recommend your promotion to my master."

"A-And if I can't?" She shivered, her thin, cotton nightgown providing minimal warmth.

"Then you will spend the night out here."

"What?! But it is freezing out here and I'm wearing only my nightgown! I already can't feel my feet!"

"Then you better hit me, Little Rabbit." He grinned, holding his arms out. "Come on then. I promise I won't lay a finger on you."

And with that, he blended into the darkness and Olivia scrambled for her bow and laced back an arrow.

"Alright! I accept your challenge, Mr. Alucard!"

She scanned the area with a keen eye, taking note of anything that moved.

"Aha!" She released an arrow, only it to hit a tree trunk.

"Aw, too bad." Alucard whispered next to her ear and she whipped around and fired another arrow, only for it to hit a snow mound. "You are too hasty, Little Rabbit. Look, you already lost two arrows."

"Shut up!" Her anger kept her warm as she strung up another. "I will-!"

Suddenly she was picked up and thrown to the side, her arrow snapping in half as she collided with a tree trunk.

"You cheater!" Olivia winced, clutching her side and fight back tears. "You promised not to attack me!"

"Never trust a monster. Didn't your books tell you that? If you leave yourself open, they won't hesitate to strike you down."

Olivia glared to the right where Alucard's voice drifted from, and she couldn't help the tear that flowed down her cheek.

"What a sight," His gloved hand came from behind her and wiped it away. "A crying, injured rabbit all alone in the forest. Hungry wolves would love to devour such a frail creature."

"I'm…" She sniffed, furiously wiping her eyes. "I'm not frail."

"Then get up. Attack me! Hellsing has no use for crying prey that waits for death!" Olivia was flung forward, her small form landing next to the frozen pond. "Show me that girl who fought death with nothing but a mere toy! Show me that girl—that huntress—who declared war on the monsters who slaughtered her family! She is the one I want to fight!"

With a groan, Olivia pulled herself up to her knees and beheld her reflection in the pond. Her breathes came out in white puffs and her hair was littered with snowflakes.

'A huntress? Is that what I need to become?' Slowly, she plucked the final arrow from her quiver and strung it up on her bow. 'Then…a huntress I shall be.'

Closing her eyes, Olivia stood up and immersed herself in her surroundings, ignoring the harsh winds and the biting cold of the snow.

"Humans fall prey to the simplest things." Alucard's voice echoed in her mind. "Whether it is a bit of snow or a fascist with a gun, it just takes a tiny push and you all fall apart. What weak creatures you humans truly are."

"That may be true, Mr. Alucard." Olivia breathed out. "But humans also are very powerful creatures. Yes, we may run and cry, but when circumstances are at their worst, those with courage will fight with all their heart and soul."

"And these courageous humans, do they possess no fear? Are they better than the cowards?"

Her ears twitched as she detected something emerging to her left.

"Not at all, Mr. Alucard." Olivia straightened her posture and opened her eyes. "Because in order to become brave, you must first be a coward."

She twirled on the heel and released the arrow, listening for the thunk of a tree truck or a crunch of a leaf.

No such sound came.

Instead, Alucard waltzed out of the darkness with his trademark grin and an arrow jutting from his neck.

"So the Little Rabbit finally shows her claws." He chuckled, ripping the arrow from his neck and healing the wound. "Just what I've been waiting for."

Olivia didn't have the energy to be surprised by his ability and crumbled to her knees, the cold engulfing her body as her adrenaline rush died down.

"Does….Does this mean…I passed…your test?" She panted, hunching over with her arms wrapped tight around her. "Will you…inform Sir Hellsing….of…of my…victory?"

"I am a man of my word."

"Liar." She scoffed, a smile crawling across her face despite herself.

Olivia then gazed up at the moon and sighed, realizing this was the first time she'd been outside since her arrival.

"It will be December soon." She noted, her breath coming out in bigger puffs. "I hope Sir Hellsing celebrates Christmas. It would be…lovely to have….a chance to give presents to everyone as…a thank you for letting me live here."

"He does, though not in the way you are thinking of."

"Hmm. I figured." Images of the beautiful women flashed through her mind. "What…do you want for Christmas, Mr. Alucard?"

"Ha! Do you think you can grant my wish?"

"Maybe." She shivered, wondering what on Earth vampire could probably want.

Alucard stared at her for a moment before shedding his coat and wrapping it around her like a cocoon.

"My master will have a fit if you fall ill." He explained, taking a seat next to her. "And I don't want to miss the chance to see you in action on the battlefield."

"Thank you, Mr. Alucard." She nodded, burrowing her face into his coat. "I will try not to disappoint you."

His coat smelt of blood and gunpowder, but Olivia thought it suited him.

"So what do you want for Christmas, Little Rabbit?"

"Well," She gave a wry smile, "it would be fruitless to ask for my family back. So, my Christmas wish is….that I earn my family's forgiveness."

"Really? Is your wish truly so noble?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you doing this for your family's forgiveness or for the cleansing of your conscience?"

"….Maybe a bit of both."

Alucard didn't respond to that, he just gave her an unreadable look before turning back to watch the moon alongside her.

"His face is as white as the snow.' Olivia studied his profile in the moonlight. He was nothing like the vampires in her storybooks, and she realized how little she really knew about him. 'Why was a vampire slaying his own kind? And why did he serve Sir Hellsing? What brought him to this moment?' She peered down at his gloves, noting the sigils seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. 'Do those symbols have a part in why he works for Hellsing?'

"You ask too many questions." Alucard spoke up. "You are ruining this beautiful night with your mindless chatter."

"You…can read minds, Mr. Alucard?" The revelation should've been more surprising. "Honestly, you are nothing like any vampire I know of."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, well, I never heard of a vampire serving a human. And the books I've read in the library say a vampire could be killed by a stake to the heart, chopping their head off, or exposing them to sunlight. If my arrow had been blessed, would it have killed you?"

"I'm nothing like the pathetic vermin plaguing the Earth." His eyes glowed an eerie blood red. "You should know that by now. But, I still am a monster. I told you so that fateful night."

"But you're not a bad monster like the others."

His booming laughter rattled the snow off the tree branches and made Olivia tumble over.

"You really are a naïve, little rabbit, aren't you?" He smirked down at her. "Will you honestly be able to say that when you see what I'm capable of?"

"Yes." She wiggled around in the snow, trying to sit up in her cocoon. "Because you saved my life, therefore you are my friend and I thank you for that."

The friendly aura dissolved at her declaration, and Olivia peered up to see Alucard looked…furious.

"You truly are an idiot." He picked her up and unfurled his coat, letting Olivia plop onto the ground. "Do you think having a bleeding heart will keep you alive? That 'seeing the good' in your enemies will make things better? I brought you to Hellsing because you have the eyes of a warrior, and warriors do not show their enemies mercy."

The way he was glowering at her, Olivia actually felt a tremor of fear creep down her spine.

"Get up." He turned on his heel and headed back to the mansion, pulling his coat on. "And leave your childish thoughts behind."

"Ah…yes, Mr. Alucard." She followed him bashfully. "Forgive me if I said something amiss."

But her thoughts said otherwise.

'You can mock me all you want, but being merciful doesn't make me weak. It makes me human and not any less of a warrior.'

He stopped suddenly, causing Olivia to collide with the back of his legs.

"M-Mr. Alucard?" She gulped as he leered down at her.

"You really are such a child." Olivia flinched at that. "But, perhaps that is not entirely a bad thing."

"W-What?"

"Perhaps it's time for the organization to have a merciful soldier in its ranks."

Olivia couldn't stop the smile that grew across her face and she bounced on her heels in glee.

"Come along." He continued back towards the mansion, as if their conversation never happened. "You should be in bed."

"Yes, Mr. Alucard!" She giggled, running to catch up with him and reaching out to grasp his index and middle fingers. "I promise to make you proud!"

"Just don't let your naivety be your undoing."

"I won't!" She cheered, a bounce in her step as she followed Alucard back to the mansion. "I won't let you regret bringing me here! Just you wait, Mr. Alucard! Just you wait!"

* * *

 **A/N: When I was re-reading the manga, I noticed when Alucard was annoyed with Seras for not drinking blood, and she was visibly upset, he actually looked sorry and amended his statement. One of the things I enjoy about the manga is that the characters are more expressive. Like Integra. She is still strong and courageous but she is also more expressive, like she cries during her soldiers' funeral and during the meeting with the Queen that the Major crashes, she is direct with her orders but her hands were shaking because she was also afraid. I don't know, I just love seeing how expressive the characters are and the variety of emotions they feel.**

 **Anyways, Olivia is making progress and both Alucard and her have learned something about each other! And she has made a truce with Walter. (Wonder how long that will last. *cough* *cough*) And Olivia will soon learn about the type of vampire Alucard is. Wonder if her opinion of him will change. And Olivia is still a child so she has an innocent view of the world (i.e. thinking a borderline sociopathic vampire is completely good because he saved her life) and Alucard finds her way of thinking stupid but also fascinating in way because of her views on humanity.**

 **Please look forward to the next chapter and please leave a review!**


	7. Sic Parvis Magna

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support, reviews, favs, and follows! I keep re-reading them with a huge smile on my face! Thank you so much again!**

 **And I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Following the night of Alucard's test in the manor gardens, Olivia anxiously awaited Arthur's judgement.

But the matter was never brought up, and she feared that Alucard didn't inform his master of her conquest like he promised.

Briefly, Olivia considered that Alucard might've been lying to her but perished the thought since he seemed to want her on the field more than anyone else.

So what was taking Sir Hellsing so long?

Was she still doing something incorrectly?

Would she have to shot Alucard in the neck again?

Luckily, a week before Christmas, her questions were answered.

While studying a book on demonology in the library, Martha delivered a note from Arthur, demanding that she come to see him immediately.

Her heart was in her throat as she raced to his office, praying this was the moment she had been waiting for.

She nearly threw the doors open, but remembered her manners and swiftly knocked on them instead.

"Enter" came Arthur's muffled reply and Olivia slipped inside, making sure to close the door behind her.

"You requested my presence, Sir Hellsing?" She stood in front of his desk at full attention and bowed. "How can I be of service?"

"Please have a seat, Ms. Olivia." Arthur gestured to the sofa. "I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"Yes, sir." Olivia nodded, taking a seat with sweaty palms, the anticipation killing her. "May I ask why we can't discuss this over tomorrow's breakfast? Have I done something amiss?"

"Not at all," Arthur took a seat on the sofa across from her. "And didn't I tell you to strictly speak in English from now on? The more you practice, the better you will be."

" _Igen-_ I mean, yes, Sir Hellsing."

"Very good." He nodded in approval before leaning back and crossing his arms. "Now, I understand that two weeks ago Alucard took it upon himself to measure your abilities with a test, is that correct?"

"That is…correct." Olivia's nails dug into her legs, not liking how stern Arthur's tone was.

"And Alucard reported that you passed his test. Is that true?"

"Yes, I shot him in the neck."

Arthur couldn't help but snort at how plainly she put it.

"Well, he was pretty adamant that I stop coddling you and make you an official soldier."

"And?" Olivia leant forward, her heart about to beat out of her chest. "Will you?"

"If there is one thing my servant knows about, it is combat." Arthur rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And after seeing how much you've improved, I think it is about time to remove the training wheels, don't you agree?"

"So you are finally promoting me?!" Olivia had to cling to the cushions to keep herself from launching out of her seat.

"Of course I am." He chuckled, finding her attempts to conceal her excitement very cute. "I made my decision the night Alucard came to see me."

This time Olivia shot to her feet.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO TELL ME THEN?! I mean," She sat back down and cleared her throat, "you really took your time, Sir Hellsing. May I ask why?"

"That is because," He reached under the table between them and placed a large, rectangular box on top of it, "I was waiting for this to arrive."

"Is this…? Could it be….?"

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" Arthur smirked, eager to see her reaction. "Our weapons master worked very hard on it."

Olivia's hands trembled as she reached out to unclasp the lock and slowly lifted the lid up, her eyes growing wide as she beheld the contents.

" _Istenem_ *," She picked up the silver bow, beautifully crafted with swirls flowing down both limbs. "This is…um…. _aish…_.I can't remember the word!" She chuckled breathlessly, tracing the swirls with the lightest of touches. "Gosh, I….wow…this is beauti-Aha! Beautiful, that's the word! This is beautiful, Sir Hellsing!"

Arthur laughed at the little verbal journey she went on and how she kept caressing the bow like a cat.

"And," He pulled out a thinner, longer case and opened it to reveal twelve, silver headed arrows, "this is your ammunition. In addition to the heads being made of silver, the tips contain a lethal dose of mercury, and they have already been blessed by Archbishop Lang of Canterbury. Oh, and for the sake of discretion while out in public, the bow and the arrows are retractable and can be stored in a handbag or inside a coat. "

"Oh wow…" She gingerly plucked one out of the case and held it up to the light, marveling at how light they were compared to the training arrows.

"The cross of St. Stephen's Basilica was melted down to craft that bow, and those silver heads were melted down from the monstrance of Myeongdong Cathedral."

"You mean…" Olivia cradled the weapons to her chest, letting this information wash over her. "These are…."

"Yes, these weapons were crafted from the churches of your parents' homelands. Now with every arrow you string up, you will remember why you came to Hellsing."

"I.." Her eyes stung with unshed tears as her voice trembled. "I don't know what to say, Sir Hellsing. A simple thank you won't suffice for this wonderful gift."

"Then don't thank me. Show me." Arthur then tossed a map of an upscale London neighborhood onto the tabletop, one of the houses circled with red pen. "We have received notice of a vampire attack in that household. Dispose of it before it spreads. Those are your orders, soldier."

Olivia shot to her feet and saluted him, feeling like she was walking on a cloud.

"Understood, Sir Hellsing."

'It is finally beginning. _Anya, Apa, Akos, Mark_ , my penance and your vengeance starts tonight. Please…watch over me and let every scream from those monsters bring comfort to your souls.'

* * *

The targeted estate was surrounded by acres of land and as Olivia stood before the doors of the manor, she knew there was no turning back the moment she pulled them open.

Olivia wasn't afraid, no she had been waiting for this moment for a long time, but as she stood there with her bow in hand and her quiver loaded at her hip, she felt the need to pause and take it all in.

After this night, she would officially be a soldier of Hellsing.

And someone who had taken a life.

Or rather…an unlife.

"Are you going to stare at the door all night, stupid girl?" Walter stood next to her, leering at her through his peripheral vision. "I don't have all night to babysit you."

Olivia didn't reply, still disappointed Alucard wasn't her partner for her first mission. As Arthur lead her out to the car—which was a disguised military truck, she searched high and low for her odd friend but only found a disgruntled Walter waiting in the front seat.

She asked Arthur why Alucard wasn't coming with them. His hurried response was: "Alucard is like medicine, you only use him when you need to. Now get in the car before that vampire escapes."

Olivia thought that wasn't fair but figured she could always tell him about it later, that is if he didn't hide away for a month like before.

As for Walter, she honestly didn't mind fighting alongside him since he was talented, but his sharp tongue was testing her patience.

"I thought we agreed to work together for Hellsing's sake." She sighed, tightening her bow string.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kiss the ground you walk on." Walter adjusted his gloves.

"I never said you had to do that. But I was hoping we could be civil to each other."

"And I remember telling you not to be dead weight."

Olivia wrung her bow in her hands, pretending it was Walter's neck.

"…You know, for such a cute little boy, you are very rude."

"And for someone supposedly older than me, you are very stupid."

"S-Supposedly? But I am older than you!"

"How about this then," He turned to face her. "Let's play a game. Each ghoul is this manor is worth a point, with the vampire the royal flush. Whoever gains the most points wins."

"…Alright. I accept your challenge. What are the sakes?"

"If you win, I won't call you stupid girl anymore and maybe I'll even play tea party with you."

"…Are you mocking me?"

"Shut up," He bopped her on the nose, snickering when she tried to bite his finger. "And if I win, you take all my chores for a year."

"A-A year?! But you have a million chores to do!"

"Then you better win, stupid girl," He sent out his wires and ripped the doors of their hinges. "Let the games begin."

And with that, he raced into the darkness, leaving a furious Olivia in his wake.

"Obnoxious little brat." She snapped, lacing up an arrow and chasing after him. "Respect your elders!"

* * *

As Olivia ventured into the house and took in all the damage, memories of that night flooded into her mind.

Her father's viscera painted across the walls; her mother's corpse ripped in half, and her brothers' torn to shreds until only their intestines remained.

'Now is not the time to be trapped in the past, now is the time for action.' Olivia chanted to herself, squeezing her eyes shut and channeling her sorrow into rage.

She heard commotion drifting from the dining room and rushed inside to find Walter slicing the head off a ghoul.

"Decided to catch up, stupid girl?"

"Oh hush." Olivia spotted a ghoul emerging from the next room and prepared to fire when-.

"Too slow." Walter pushed her aside and cut through the ghoul with a flick of his wrist, its remains immediately turning to dust.

"Hey! That one was mine! Play fair!"

"There is no such thing as playing fair in battle, stupid girl."

"For the love of-," Olivia rubbed her temples. "Are all the soldiers in Hellsing such sneaky jerks?"

"What's that? I couldn't hear you." Walter fluttered his eyes and cupped his ear. "Care to speak up?"

" _Pöcs_ *…" She mumbled under her breath, her ears burning at using crass language but she was millimeters away from shooting an arrow into his face.

"If you are going to insult me, do it in English." Walter rolled his eyes before surveying the room. "There were only four occupants in the house and they are all dead now. So, all that remains is the vampire before I win."

"But you said the vampire was a royal flush! I still have a chance to….um…a chance to…" She scrambled her brain for the word in English. " _Nyerj_ *. What is _nyerj_ in English?"

"Well, while you figure that out, I'll go deal with the vampire." And he had the gall to pat her on the back and walk away; Olivia's bow nearly snapped in half.

'Obnoxious little brat, I regret saying you were cute! You are ugly, hideous, vile! Just the sight of you makes me want to puke! '

Finding her second wind, Olivia kicked off her socks and shoes before hurrying out to the hallway and flying past Walter.

"Not if I find it first!"

"Hey, no running!" He tried to give chase but was no match for her agility. "That is not fair!"

"Consider it a taste of your own medicine, you-!" The moment Olivia set foot into the manor's ballroom, a wooden table was hurled at her.

"What the—?!" She leapt to the side, the table's corner barely gazing her cheek. "Where did that come from?!"

"Look up, stupid girl." Walter leapt over the table barricading the entrance and pointed to the ceiling.

There, hanging from one of the marble pillars, was the vampire. It was wearing a grey suit like the ones Arthur wore, but that was where the similarities ended. Like the monster in Northleach, it had glaring red eyes and a mouthful of bloodstained, razor sharp teeth; Olivia felt bile rise in her mouth at this comparison.

"It appears," Walter hummed, hands in his pockets, "that we've found our target."

"Your target?!" It cackled, throwing its head back as ear splitting laughter filled the room. "Two mere children have come to face me?!"

"Shut up," Walter snapped, wires circling around him. "We are the Hellsing Organization, and we are not to be taken lightly."

The vampire smirked and charged forward, his eyes on Walter only.

Then a dance of sorts began between Walter and the vampire, both dodging the other's attacks with grace and speed.

"That thing is quick." Olivia noted. "That must be why Sir Hellsing sent the two of us. I need to hurry and-."

A soft creak from the ceiling caught her attention and Olivia looked up to see a large chandelier swaying back and forth.

An old chandelier on the verge of collapsing.

An old, **silver** chandelier with a spike jutting from the bottom.

'That's it!' Olivia re-laced her arrow and took aim, waiting for the right moment.

'Steady….steady….'

Then, right when Walter and the vampire were in the middle of the floor, she shot at the remaining wire holding the chandelier up and dashed forward as it plummeted toward the ground.

"Walter! Look out!" She tackled him from the side and the two of them rolled out of harm's way with Olivia shielding him from the debris as the chandelier crashed to the ground.

She waited for the dust to settle before peering down at Walter whom she had a death grip on.

"Are you alright, Walter? Did the glass cut you anywhere?" She cupped his face and inspected it for any wounds while he stared behind her with a dazed expression.

"What the…." He pointed to the chandelier with its spike impaled through the vampire's heart. "What the hell was that?!"

"A royal flush, I believe." She grinned, pulling him to his feet. "Find your prettiest hat, Walter. I'll be seeing you for a tea party tomorrow."

Brushing the glass shards of her back, Olivia picked her bow up and merrily skipped back to the manor's entrance, leaving a stunned Walter in her wake.

"…What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Arthur stood outside, along with a few body guards, leaning against the car and smoking a cigarette. When he spotted Olivia and Walter exiting the manor, he stubbed it out with his heel and met them halfway.

"Well?"

"The mission was a success, sir!" Olivia cheered, saluting him while bopping on her heels. "No survivors remain!"

Arthur glanced at Walter's vexed expression with his crossed arms and pouty lips and immediately pieced together the night's events.

"Good show, Ms. Olivia." Arthur reached out and patted her on the head with a pleased grin. "You have killed your first vampire."

His approval was like an oasis in a desert, and Olivia had to restrain herself from clinging to him.

Instead, she settled for nodding and saluting him once again.

"Thank you very much, Sir Hellsing. I look forward to serving you better in the future, along with attending more missions with Walter." She stuck her tongue out at him at that last statement, with Walter reciprocating the gesture.

"You got lucky this time." Walter muttered, kicking a pebble like a spoiled child. "Don't get used to it."

Olivia just laughed and held out a hand, her victory putting her in a forgiving mood.

"I look forward to more competitions with you, Walter."

He glared at her for a moment, but Walter couldn't deny that he liked her spirit and it had been years since he has someone around his age to play with. So he shook her hand, matching her firm grip with his.

"Likewise,….Olivia. May the best soldier win."

Arthur sighed in relief, thrilled he wouldn't have to break up another fight, and gestured for everyone to get back into the car.

Before getting into the back seat, Olivia glanced up at the moon and closed her eyes.

'This will be the first of many, but just for this moment, justice has been served. My dear family, may this give you peace on this night.'

And as she put one foot in the car, she noticed her shadow was not hers but of a rabbit.

A rabbit with a bow in its hands.

Giggling, she bent down and touched the shadow, feeling the sensation of tiny feet tip toeing over her hand.

"I hope you are pleased as well, Mr. Alucard."

A pair of ruby eyes and a sharp toothed smile morphed onto the rabbit's face before fading away and her shadow returned to normal.

Sparing one last smile at the moon, Olivia stepped into the car and held her bow to her chest the entire ride home.

'One down. A million more to go.'

* * *

 **A/N: Translations (I am Korean, not Hungarian so if I mess up, please forgive. Lol)**

 **Istenem- My God**

 **Pöcs- Dick**

 **Nyerj- to win**

 **Walter and Olivia, tomodachis for life. And of course Walter wasn't going to play fair during her first mission but she got him~! Archbishop Lang was actually the archbishop during the 1930s so there is some trivia for you! And those churches actually exist! I also hope to put out a Christmas chapter tonight or tomorrow, but we'll see how that goes! Lol! And, in regards to Olivia's bow and arrows, they are red in the story image but that will come into play in the future chapters~~~~! And if anyone wants a link to see the picture better, let me know! :D**

 **And Happy Christmas! Or Happy Hanukkah! Or Happy Kwanzaa! Or Happy End of 2016! Hope 2017 will be better!**

 **Thank you again and please leave a review!**


	8. Reflections

**A/N: Aha! I got the Christmas chapter out just in time! Lol! Thank you all so much for the well wishes and supports with your reviews,favs, and follows!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Olivia never grew weary of watching the snow fall.

It was the only part of London that reminded her of home.

It was the night of Christmas Eve and for the first time in her eight years, there was no tree or _Halászlé_ * or a visit from _Jézuska_ * who brought presents to the children. There would be no midnight mass, and although Olivia didn't care about religion, she loved to hear her father lead the choir in song. His deep, soothing voice always brought her comfort, and it had been one of her dreams to someday sing next to him.

But Olivia would never get her chance. Nor would she be able to bake gingerbread and _beigli_ * with her mother and nor would she see Akos and Mark grow up into the wonderful gentlemen she knew they would be.

"My tears have run dry." Olivia whimpered, resting her head against her knees. "So why does it still hurt? Shouldn't the pain have dulled away by now?"

She was currently perched on the window seat in her room, dressed in her nightgown with her knees pulled to her chest. The room was dark, save for the light coming from the full moon outside. Singing to herself, Olivia traced her pointer finger down the large window, her soft voice resonating throughout the large room.

 _Kiskarácsony, nagykarácsony_

 _kisült-e már a kalácsom?_

 _Ha kisült már, ide véle,_

 _Hadd egyem meg melegébe!_

Christmas time at Hellsing was different. There were no decorations or laughter filling the air. But the organization was that—an organization. It would be strange to celebrate when there was work to do.

At least, that's what Olivia told herself.

Lost in thought, she began to draw pictures in the window's condensation, three people in particular floating through her mind.

First was, of course, Sir Arthur Hellsing himself. He was a sloppy man who enjoyed the company of women and had questionable morals to employ children as his soldiers. But he was also a fine leader who ran his organization efficiently and made sure each of his soldiers were performing at their best. He worked Olivia hard and didn't treat her as a little girl, but Arthur had been nothing but kind to her, and even commissioned a bow to be made for her alone. He had earned her respect as a superior and a partial uncle figure, and Olivia vowed to serve only him for the rest of her days.

Next was Walter, the youngest soldier in the organization and the 'Angel of Death'. He thought highly of himself and had quite the mouth on him for such a tiny boy. Yet Walter was also a powerful warrior and could cut through hordes of ghouls without breaking a sweat. Olivia found him to be the most obnoxious person she'd ever met and spent a vast majority of her day itching to punch that smug grin off his face. Yet she admired his abilities and saw him as both a friend and a little brother.

And finally, there was Alucard, Hellsing's only vampire and Arthur's servant. He was the one Olivia knew the least about, but the one she wanted the approval of the most. In their limited interactions, she knew he enjoyed fighting and that he was devoted to Arthur. He wasn't overtly affectionate to her but he never harmed her either. Olivia didn't know what he thought of her to be honest. Sometimes, she felt like an animal in the zoo he would occasionally visit and prod at to gauge her reaction. Other times, she felt like a toy he would play with whenever it suited him. She didn't know what he expected of her to become. The only thing Olivia could conjure up was that Alucard wanted to mold her into his ideal warrior. Maybe he wanted to fight her once she was strong enough. Or maybe she was simply a form of entertainment for him. Olivia could only guess what was going on in Alucard's mind. No one seemed to know that man's thought process, not even Sir Hellsing. But Olivia didn't hate him. No, she actually liked him quite a bit. Alucard was correct when he said she didn't know what he was capable of, and she wasn't that naïve to believe he was some noble knight in shining armor just because he saved her life. But Olivia didn't see a need to fear him simply because he didn't give her a reason to. Maybe her view of him would change as time went on, but until then, Olivia decided to see him as a mixture of a distant mentor and guardian.

Those three men were polar opposites yet they also complimented each other.

They were strange and questionable individuals but….she had come to care for them.

No…she had come to love them because….they were her family now.

And what an odd little family they were indeed.

Smiling to herself, Olivia continued to stare out into the snowy wonderland when the clock in her room struck midnight, signaling the arrival of Christmas.

" _Boldog karácsonyt_ *" She whispered to both the family long gone and the family with her now. " _Kellemes karácsonyi ünnepeket_ *."

Olivia started to move away from the window when she noticed the snow was starting to let up and that a good few feet of it covered the ground.

A lightbulb went off above her head, and Olivia only bothered to grab her wool coat and a pair of boots before hurrying outside, the icy wind like needles against her cheeks.

She quickly got to work rolling up snowballs of various shapes of sizes, hoping she could bring her vision to life. Once she had enough, Olivia stacked them on top of each other before digging through the snow for decorations.

Soon, four snowmen stood in front of her. She had dug up rocks for the eyes and mouths, but added special touches to each snowman. Walter, the smallest one, was covered in dried vines to represent his wires and had an indention on his cheek since this was the only chance Olivia would have to punch him and not be decimated. For herself, she initially left it plain but went back and crafted a pair of rabbit ears for the sake of her odd nickname. For Arthur, she used dead blades of grass to represent his spikey hair and gave him a pebble tie to complete his look. As for Alucard, instead of rocks, she used holly berries for his eyes and thorns from a nearby rose bush to make his teeth.

Once she was finished, Olivia stepped back and admired her handiwork.

What an odd little snow family they were.

But…they were her family now and this time, she would protect them until the bitter end.

This time, no one would lay a hand on them.

Not while she was still breathing.

"I love you. All of you." She sniffed, brushing away a few stubborn tears. "I hope we will always be together and that nothing will tear us apart."

After hugging each of the snowmen, Olivia scurried back to her room, pink cheeked and with a runny nose.

But, for the first time in months, she felt genuinely happy.

And the following morning when Arthur pulled back the curtains in his office, he nearly had a heart attack when he spotted four snow creatures perched in a circle below his window.

" **OLIVIA!** "

* * *

 **A/N: Translations:**

 **Halászlé: a type of fish soup**

 **Jézuska: a nickname for Jesus. In Hungary, it is Jesus who delivers the presents, not Santa.**

 **beigli: a special kind of poppy bread/cake**

 **Boldog karácsonyt: Happy Christmas**

 **Kellemes karácsonyi ünnepeket: Pleasant Christmas Holidays**

 **The song Olivia is singing is called Little Christmas, Big Christmas.**

 **Everything I know about Hungarian Christmas traditions comes from the internet so please forgive me if there is anything incorrect!**

 **So! Just wanted to do a chapter where Olivia is entering the next part of her life as an official soldier and her thoughts on Arthur, Walter, and Alucard! I will say this, her thoughts and opinions on them will change as she grows up! How so? You will see~~~! And Olivia will grow older and when the story reaches the original Hellsing storyline in the 90s, she will be an old woman. Of course, things sometimes change from my initial outlines so who knows what will happen in the future? (I know but I can't spoil anything~!) Anyways, I just want to say Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating something this season and if you aren't, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your year and that 2017 will be better!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review!**

 **Oh, and Anthem of the Night! *points to snowman version of Olivia with rabbit ears* I got you covered! Haha!**


	9. What Makes A Monster

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! I love them all! Thank you so much!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like the new cover art for the fic! It features the golden trio during The Dawn Years! And~ my profile avatar is of Rabbit Olivia! She is so cute! Please give them a look! I have idiotscopics and onisnow from tumblr to thank for drawing them! And if anyone wants to draw for this fic~ *wink* *wink* That would be cool too! Lol.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

The full moon glowed high above Hyde Park, casting shadows upon the once lively area. The air was dead silent save for the occasional chirp of a cricket and the hoot of an owl.

And permeating through the air, was the stench of fresh blood.

Suddenly, the silence was shattered by the sounds of boots stomping against concrete.

A lone vampire charged through the trees, fleeing from an invisible enemy.

Moments later, a silver arrow shot out from the darkness and pierced its heart. The vampire let out a pitiful wail before timbering to the ground and crumbling to dust.

"Twelve down. A million more to go." Nine year old Olivia sighed from her perch in an oak tree, her legs swinging back and forth. "May this bring comfort to your souls, my dear family."

* * *

Five months had passed since her first mission, and Olivia was quickly learning that while Hellsing specialized in exterminating creatures of the night, attacks were far and few between. This meant Olivia went on a mission, at most, three times a month.

And a majority of the time, she had to split the missions with Walter.

Sometimes they would be co-operatives, but that was only for particularly difficult situations (ie. multiple vampires).

So when there weren't any attacks and she tired of studying and training, Olivia would wander aimlessly around the manor all by her lonesome.

She still had breakfast with Sir Hellsing, but now that she was deemed an official soldier, he saw no need to monitor her; this disheartened Olivia slightly since she enjoyed training under him and basking in his approval every time she did something right.

Olivia was becoming a better archer and was almost fluent in English, yet there was still something she was absolutely abysmal at, which was ironic considering she was an archer:

Upper body strength.

* * *

"Just one!" She grunted, her arms trembling as she attempted to lift herself up on the pull-up bar. "Just! One!"

But she made no progress and ended up whining and kicking her legs back and forth.

"Ow! Ow!" She lost her grip and plummeted towards the ground, her hands red and throbbing. "Agh! Again!"

Olivia climbed back onto the stool and tried once more, her skin on the verge of tearing before she finally completed a set of ten pull-ups.

"Someday," She panted, crawling over to her towel and wiping the sweat off her face. "I'm going to do fifty pull-ups easily, just like the other soldiers."

Even as an official soldier, Olivia still trained apart from the others since her regimen was different. Deep down, she was grateful since the thought of the older soldiers watching and gossiping about her behind her back unnerved Olivia.

'What if they look down on me because I'm a girl? I don't worry about my age considering how no one is baffled by Walter, but I know I shouldn't care what anyone thinks of me. They are not important.'

Wearing her sweat as a badge of honor, Olivia shut the light off in the weight room and made her way down the hallway.

It was 12:02 pm, almost time to meet Sir Hellsing for tea in his study.

Her gentle humming bounced off the walls as she skipped up the stairs, wondering if she should sneak in a quick bath before their meeting.

Arthur honestly wouldn't care if she came to him reeking of sweat since it would show she was working hard, but Olivia still wanted to make a good impression on her employer. Besides, she represented Hellsing, so she needed to be a put together soldier.

As Olivia approached Arthur's office, she noticed the door was cracked open and peeked inside to see him chatting with Sir Hugh Islands, leader of the Round Table and Arthur's friend from university.

Sir Islands was more organized and serious than Arthur, but Olivia found him to be rather handsome with his neatly styled blond hair and elegant way of speaking.

Their first meeting had been during New Year's when Arthur was hosting a party in the ballroom. Members of the Round Table, along with some of Arthur's lady friends, were in attendance. Olivia lurked outside the room, both afraid of and forbidden from entering the 'adult affair'. But she was curious as to what went on during these kinds of parties. All Olivia could see were people laughing and drinking champagne with flushed cheeks. She was trying to be as quiet as possible, but she couldn't help but let out a loud squeak when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Eeyah!" Olivia swatted their hand away and plastered her back against the door, preparing for a fight, only to find Sir Hugh Islands standing there with a stern expression.

"Oh! Um," She stood at attention and saluted him. "I wasn't doing anything suspicious, sir! I was just about to go to sleep!"

"You must be Olivia Emese Song." Hugh ignored her obvious lie and held his hand out. "I am Sir Hugh Islands. Pleased to finally meet your acquaintance, young lady."

"Y-Yes, sir." Olivia clasped his larger hand between both of her smaller ones and shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Sir Hugh Islands."

"Hmm. You look younger than I expected." He bent down on one knee and sighed. "God knows why Arthur hired a little girl to work in this dismal place."

"Pardon my impertinence, Sir Islands, but I am not a mere little girl." Olivia crossed her arms and raised her chin up, gracing Hugh with an austere gaze. "I have both the approval of Sir Hellsing and Mr. Alucard to fight for this organization. If you have any doubts, then please allow me to quell them by demonstrating my skills. But I must ask you not to judge me based on my age alone."

Hugh cracked a smile at her plain way of speaking.

"Forgive me then, Ms. Olivia. I should know better than to doubt Arthur's judgement. He knows a good soldier when he sees one." He stood back up and held a hand out to her. "Anyways, I am glad to finally run into you. May I ask you to accompany me for a moment?"

"Yes, sir."

He took her hand and led her to the coat closet where he pulled a gift box out from his briefcase.

"Here. I realize Christmas has passed, but I hope you will like it anyways."

Olivia bit her tongue, on the verge of giving him another lecture, but settled for taking the gift, thanking him, and opening it.

Inside the box was a beautiful china doll with blonde ringlets nestled under a blue bonnet and a matching ball gown.

"Oh wow," Olivia traced the doll's rosy cheeks with an awestruck expression. "This is too much, Sir Islands. What have I done to warrant such a gift?"

"Well, soldier or not, every child should have something to play with. Is it to your liking, Ms. Olivia?"

She just nodded, holding the doll to her chest, realizing how long it had been since she felt her age. All of her dolls and toys had been lost when her family escaped from Hungary. More times than she would care to admit, Olivia had reached for her old stuffed animals in the middle of the night, only to touch air.

"I love her! Thank you very much, Sir Islands!" Olivia threw her arms around his legs, nearly sending him tumbling back into a pile of shoe boxes. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Since then, he always greeted her politely but warmly, and Olivia took the upmost care of Emile, her doll, by brushing her hair and ensuring nothing soiled her appearance.

Smiling at the memory, Olivia stepped away from the door and continued down the hallway, leaving the two men to their business.

"Maybe I'll go ahead and gather the tea and biscuits from the kitchen. Saves Ms. Martha the trouble."

She hopped onto the grand stairway's banister and slid down it, giving a cheer when she stuck the landing.

"Blueberry or cherry biscuits, which shall I choose~?" Olivia sung as she skipped towards the manor's kitchen. "Decisions, decisions. Ooh! Maybe we can have both!"

She skirted to a stop when she passed over the threshold and found not Ms. Martha but Walter brewing a pot of Earl Grey.

"I should've known that infernal racket was you, Olivia." Walter 'greeted', not even glancing up from his work. "You say your father was an opera singer? What a shame you didn't inherit his talent."

"A pleasure to see you as well, Walter." Olivia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your English is improving, I see. Now if you could only get rid of your accent, you'd be a proper British lady." He peered up this time, taking in her appearance. "Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. A proper English lady would be well bathed and have her own sense of style."

"Pants are easier to train in. And you aren't the only one who dresses like this, y'know." Olivia glared, walking over to stand next to him. "Besides, I'm not the one who needs a stool to see the counter."

And to add insult to injury, she patted him on the head and called him a "cute, little dung beetle".

"Oh shut up!" He yanked her down by the ear and tugged at her cheeks. "At least I can use the kitchen properly instead of waiting for someone to serve me!"

"Well I was never taught! Ow! Ow!" She pushed him off and inspected the plate of crumpets to Walter's right. "Eating some breakfast, Walter? It is already lunch time."

"Those are the leftovers from this morning." He replied, turning back to his teapot. "I cooked some extra, so I decided to keep them instead of tossing them out. Is that a crime?"

"No but I didn't know you cooked my breakfast."

"Of course I do."

"Well…" Olivia averted her eyes and twiddled her thumbs. "About breakfast this morning, it was….nevermind."

"What is it?" He stuck a dry tea leaf in her face like a dagger. "Speak up."

"The eggs….they were a little dry." Olivia giggled as she ducked away from Walter's wires and charged forward to lift him off the stool, spinning him around in circles.

"Hey, hey!" He pounded at her arms. "Release me this instant!"

"Will you fulfill a meal request for me first?"

"No!"

"Come on!" Olivia swung him from side to side. "During our last mission, you said if I could kill that vampire while doing a back flip, you would give me something. And! You chickened out on my tea party, so it's time to pay up!"

"But I said if you could **complete** the back flip! You landed in the bushes!"

"Ugh! Can't you just listen to my request?"

"…What is it?"

"Please make me some _indianer*_."

"Some what?"

"Um…..cream puffs! That's the word! Make me some cream puffs please!"

"No."

" _Aish_ , can't you be nice to your big sister for once?!"

"Who says you are my big sister?! If anything, you are my wrinkly, old grandmother!"

"Hmph!" Olivia dumped him on the ground and eyed the crumpets. "Are you going to eat those?"

"Maybe" Walter snapped, pulling himself up off the ground and dusting his clothes off. "It depends on why you want to know."

Maintaining eye contact, she reached out and licked the back of each of the crumpets. "Enjoy yourself, Walter."

"I didn't say I definitely was going to eat them, you daft girl." Walter snickered, picking the plate up. "Those were for Sir Hellsing."

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh, look at the time. I should give these to him and tell him what you did." And he dashed around her and towards the kitchen entrance.

"WALTER, NO! STOP!"

Olivia chased him around the kitchen and tackled him to the ground before Ms. Martha suddenly rushed in and confiscated the plate entirely.

"Honestly," Martha sighed, taking a huge bite out of one of the crumpets. "All this fuss over—why are you two grinning like that?"

Walter and Olivia just shook their heads, sharing a knowing glance with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hmm. Well, Sir Hellsing will be occupied for the afternoon, so tea time will be put off for today, Ms. Olivia."

"I understand." Olivia bowed before grabbing Walter by the wrist. "Excuse us then, Ms. Martha."

Once they were out in the hallway, the two children collapsed against each other in giggles.

"She actually took a bite!"

"I know! Ms. Martha didn't even question why I was chasing you!" In her joy, Olivia picked him up and spun around again. "Ah, see! We can get along if we try!"

"Put me down!" Walter flailed around in her grip. "And how can you pick me up when you struggle to do a simple pull up?!"

"Hmm, are you saying you are heavy, Walter?"

"Oh shut up, Olivia."

She stopped and stared down at him with a gentle smile.

"What's with that creepy grin?"

"I'm just so happy you kept your promise to call me by my name." She kissed him on the cheek and twirled around joyfully. "You are such a cute yet maddening little brother, Walter!"

"You have three seconds to release me before I slice you to pieces!" Walter cried, scrubbing her 'germs' off his cheek. "And stop calling me your little brother!"

* * *

After fleeing from Walter, Olivia decided that if she wasn't going to see Sir Hellsing today, then she would go ahead and do some self-study in the library.

'What shall I read today? Maybe I'll look into some history books now. Or maybe I'll fetch my bow from my room and give Walter that match I promised him eons ago.'

As she made her way down the hallway, Olivia noticed something she hadn't before.

A large portrait of Queen Elizabeth I.

Olivia had trekked down this hallway countless of times and had memorized every single painting on the wall.

But it was like this portrait had appeared out of thin air.

Something beckoned her to it, and before she knew it, she was lifting the painting off the wall.

The weight was too much for her, and she fell to the side with a hard 'thunk'.

Luckily, the painting was unharmed but that wasn't what caught Olivia's attention.

A metal door was revealed behind where the painting once hung.

"A secret passageway?"

Looking both ways, Olivia cautiously crept up to the door and pulled it open, the hinges squeaking with every tug.

A dark stairway cascading downwards greeted her.

Fog seeped out from the darkness and Olivia clutched her pant legs with quivering hands.

'Could this lead to Mr. Alucard's room? Have I finally found it?'

Holding her breath, Olivia took a step down, waiting for something to leap from the darkness and drag her down. But when nothing came, she took another step.

And another.

And another.

The hallway light behind her grew dimmer as she went further down.

The cobblestone was like ice against her bare feet and when Olivia finally reached the end of the staircase, she found herself in a long hallway.

"M-Mr. Alucard?" Olivia called out, wringing her hair in her hands. "Are you home?"

She received no reply but pressed forward anyways, her curiosity outweighing her fear.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and all the torches on the walls were lit aflame. Running the rest of the way, Olivia found herself standing in a large stone room with a chair and a side table perched in the middle.

"Mr. Alucard?" Her voice echoed throughout the chamber. "Are you home?"

Again, no answer.

"Well I am coming in anyways. Please pardon the intrusion!" She tip toed over to the chair—which looked more like a throne upon closer inspection—and noticed a familiar floppy brim hat and coat thrown over the armrest.

"These are Mr. Alucard's things…"

Looking both ways, a cheeky grin spread across her face and Olivia slipped the coat on, the sleeves and coat tails dragging on the ground. Next, she plopped the hat on her head and laughed as it covered most of her face.

"This chair really is like a throne." Olivia chuckled, climbing onto the chair and sitting down. "Everything is so big, I feel like a Lilliputian."

Glancing to the left at the side table, she found Alucard's glasses along with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

Or at least she thought it was wine.

The glasses sat askew on her face and Olivia waved around one of the wine glasses like a scepter.

"I'm Mr. Alucard!" She bellowed in a deep voice. "I shoot vampires and live in the basement like the boogeyman!" Then she held the glass like a pistol and pretended to shot into the darkness. "Pew! Pew! Pe-!"

"What are you doing?"

"EEKS!" Olivia plastered herself against the back of the chair before slowly looking up into Alucard's impassive eyes.

He was leaning over the back of the chair with his arms resting across the top rail. His nose brushed against her forehead and his hair curtained half of his face.

"Why are you here?" He muttered, his maroon eyes flashing in the torch light.

"You…didn't answer." Olivia whispered, slowly removing the glasses from her face.

"I was sleeping." He replied matter of factly, holding a hand out expectantly. "Now return what is mine."

Olivia nodded and took off his hat and coat before holding them up to him. He continued to leer down at her and she nodded once again before placing the glasses and wine glass back on the side table.

"Get off."

She immediately hopped out of the chair, wondering if her theatrics had woken him up.

'I guess even vampires can be grumpy when rudely awakened.'

Alucard put his things back on and took a seat, one leg slung over the other and his hands clasped together on his lap.

"So, what brings the little rabbit down to my humble abode?" He smirked slightly. "You are rather brave to wander down here. Or, maybe, rather stupid."

"I was curious." Olivia mumbled, digging her toes into the cracks on the ground.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But I'm not a cat, I'm a rabbit."

His booming laughter sent her tumbling over, and he applauded like she had said the funniest joke in the world.

"That is true. Was curiosity all that brought you here?"

"Well, I was hoping to see you again. It's been ages since we met face to face."

"So this is a mere social call?" He raised his chin slightly. "I'm honored. It's not often I receive visitors."

'The way he sits…..arrogant his mannerisms….he really is like a king.'

"Every man is the king of something, whether it is a kingdom or a coffin."

"You read my mind. I forgot you can do that." Bouncing on her heels, Olivia scanned the dungeon. "So where is your bed? You said you were sleeping."

Alucard pointed to a large black coffin a foot away from the throne.

'How did I not trip over that?'

"Wow," Olivia walked over to it, noticing something encrypted on the lid. "What does that say, Mr. Alucard?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" He chuckled, resting his chin on his clasped hands. "All those books you read should give you a clue."

"You're mean."

"I'm not the one who intrudes into someone's room and steals their belongings."

"I didn't steal anything, Mr. Alucard! I was just having fun." Olivia huffed, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "It gets a little boring around here."

"Not everything you hoped it would be?"

"I guess I thought there would a mission every day, but I should be happy there aren't any vampires hurting people constantly."

"Oh there are plenty of monsters, the crafty ones just know how to say out of sight."

"Then we should be dragging them into the light. The good guys have to fight the monsters."

"What a very black and white view you have, little rabbit." Alucard tsked, wagging his finger.

"How is it black and white?" She narrowed her eyes. "Good people do good things, while those who commit vile deeds are monsters."

"But you say I'm good, yet I am a monster."

"I've told you before!" Olivia sprung to her feet with her arms out. "You are not like them, Mr. Alucard!"

"Then not everything is so black and white, is it, Little Rabbit?"

"Well, monsters kill and hurt others without reason. They hate others who are different." She clenched her fists with a furrowed brow. "Those are the worst kinds of monsters."

"You seem to be saying this from experience." Alucard noted, pouring himself a glass of 'wine'. "Do go on."

"You are being very sociable today, Mr. Alucard."

"Well, just like you, I am quite bored too. I only get to venture out when my master requires my presence." He calmly took a sip of his drink, while Olivia bit her lip, wondering if she should ask the question that had been burning in the back of her mind for months.

'This may be my only chance…'

"Why do you serve Sir Hellsing, Mr. Alucard? And why do you kill your own kind? Did someone hurt you and Sir Hellsing helped you? And why does Sir Hellsing keep you locked up inside? And why do you respect him so?"

"You are full of questions as usual." He hummed, placing his glass to the side. "That is not fair of you to make this conversation one sided."

"Well," Olivia scrambled her brain for a solution. "Then we will take turns! I ask something, and then you ask something. Deal?"

"Very well. Why did your family move here?"

"But I was asking fir-."

"And you also broke into my room without invitation. Now answer my question." He grinned, his fangs looking sharper in the dim light.

Olivia glared at him but nodded.

"Hungary is in shambles from the war, and my family believed a second one was on the horizon. There were monsters that hurt us, especially my father, for being different. Things began to escalate, so my parents decided to move for our protection."

"But why England? Where here of all places?"

"They were told if war broke out, we would be safe here. But," Olivia fiddled with her sleeves. "I think a war will start soon and no one will be safe. War is awful! I hate it!"

"Really? I find it rather thrilling actually." Alucard chuckled while taking another swing of his 'wine'.

"What an awful thing to say, Mr. Alucard!" Olivia gasped, covering her mouth. "Innocent people will die!"

"There are no true innocents, Little Rabbit." He snorted, swirling his glass and inspecting the wine inside. "How will you know which is which?"

"Like I said, only monsters can kill without reason!"

"There is no such thing as killing without reason, you idiot."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because even you, a little rabbit, have blood on your hands." He leaned forward and snatched up her left hand from her side. "You have killed creatures of the night, have you not?"

"But this is-!" She tried to tug her hand away, but his grip was firm. "I'm doing this to-!"

"To avenge your family, but that is a reason, correct?" He released her hand and lounged back in his throne. "So which is it, Little Rabbit? Are you a monster or not?"

Olivia was at a loss for words and crumbled to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.

'I know humans are capable of horrible things and can be cowardly at times, but as long as they are brave and have good morals, they aren't monsters! And I slay vampires and ghouls because they are vile parasites! That is the right thing to do….right? I mean, it's not like I'm killing because I enjoy it! I'm doing this to avenge my family and pay my penance! That doesn't make me a monster! Right, Mr. Alucard?!' She held back a whimper and gazed up at him with pleading eyes. '…..Right?'

He never replied, just grinned and held a hand out to her in offering.

"Your turn."

But all of her questions seemed to fly out the window at this 'lesson' and she just spat out the first thing that popped to her head.

"Why don't you touch Sir Hellsing?"

Alucard retracted his hand and beheld her with a—surprisingly—appalled expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you call him your master and I know there is probably some deep history behind that, but I've noticed you've never shaken his hand or touched his shoulder." She pulled her knees to her chest and mumbled against her knees. "It just seems odd, that's all."

"What servant lays their hands on their master?"

"You think awfully low of yourself, Mr. Alucard. Just because you work for Sir Hellsing doesn't mean you can't be an equal to him." Olivia began to rock back and forth as her thoughts flowed out like a river. "Like, Walter and I work for him too, but we have our moments where the general and soldier dynamics are forgotten. For example, I have tea and breakfast with him while Walter nags Sir Hellsing about being a slob. See, Walter actually nags him! So I don't see a reason why you shouldn't-!"

"Shut up." His tone was normal but the threat was apparent. "Sir Arthur Hellsing is my lord and master and I am his servant, his pawn, his dog. Whatever he orders, I shall execute it swiftly. I will not act unless my master wishes it."

"…That still doesn't make it right to keep you locked in here like a prisoner, waiting for rare moments of fresh air." Olivia scrunched her nose and kicked at the ground. "As much as I admire and am grateful towards Sir Hellsing, he is an utter bastard for keeping you-."

Within seconds, she was pinned to the ground with Alucard hovering over her, his eyes blood red and his gun pressed against her forehead.

"Watch your tongue." He hissed, his other hand digging into the cobblestone next to her head. "I will not allow you to speak ill of my master. Remember, Little Rabbit, this is a dungeon, home to Hellsing's monster. A monster that can easily tear a paltry thing like you to shreds. Do not forget that."

This look…she had never seen it before.

And for the first time, she felt a twinge of fear towards her 'guardian'.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I just don't want you locked away by yourself. You are my family, Mr. Alucard…."

His eyes widened slightly at Olivia's declaration and he inspected her for a moment before standing back up and placing his gun back in its holster.

"Dry your tears and leave." He went back to his throne and grabbed his wine glass. "That is enough questions for today."

Nodding, Olivia wiped her eyes and trudged back to the hallway. But, just as she reached the threshold, Olivia clenched her fist and whirled back towards him.

"I mean it!" She called out. "You are my family, and I care about you!"

Alucard didn't even look up, although he paused at that last part.

"And I have told you before that you know very little about me."

"But I still believe you are a good person deep down!"

'Even though you scare the daylights out of me.'

"Someday you will have to compromise your beliefs." Alucard replied, finally looking her in the eyes. "We are the monsters who kill the other monsters. That is how Sir Hellsing put it when he first inherited the family name. Tell me, can you retain your humanity? Can you hold strong to your beliefs and fight for it no matter what?"

"Yes. I will always fight for my humanity! Nothing will ever change that!" She clutched her chest, her veins on fire. "I will never become a monster, and I will prove it to you, Mr. Alucard!"

"Then I look forward to the coming future." He clapped his hands together with a pleased grin. "I hope you put on an entertaining show, Olivia Emese Song."

Hearing him finally say her name, it took her aback for a moment.

Then, a grin spread across her face.

"Enjoy the show then, Mr. Alucard." And just before she scurried off, she had one final thing to say. "Oh, and if you ever shove a gun into my face again, I will not hesitate to shoot you in the neck like before."

Alucard's laughter followed her all the way up the stairway.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't remember if that was the portrait covering Alucard's dungeon but let's just pretend! Lol! So, Olivia got a glimpse into the other side of Alucard and she is learning about what becoming a Hellsing soldier really means. And~ she is learning her thought process is flawed. Olivia is a little kid, so she still has a childish way of thinking. But she is growing! And, like I said before, her opinions of her family will change as she grows. For better or for worse. And her opinion of herself will change too!**

 **Anyways, just some fun stuff: If Olivia was a 90s kid, she would be a huge Backstreet Boys and Brittany Spears fan and would probably drag Walter and (maybe Alucard if Integra ordered him) to the concerts. Lol. And my sister thinks Ezra Miller would be a cute teen/young adult Walter. What do you guys think?! Haha!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! :D**


	10. A New Vow

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! They make me so happy! :D**

 **And, surprise, I changed the cover image for the sake of this chapter and it is also by onisnow! It is Walter and Olivia during The Dawn years! (He got taller than her. ahaha!)**

 **Which of the cover images do you like best? I love them all, but I am having trouble choosing just one to make the permanent one. (lol)**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! There will be more action in the upcoming chapters! :D**

* * *

She was drowning.

A pair of invisible hands curled around her neck, plunging her deeper beneath the cruel waves.

'Move your arms!' She cried to herself. 'Don't stay still! Fight back damn it!'

But her body wouldn't heed her orders and she was dragged down further and further.

Then, something broke through the surface, floating along the top.

'It's…a body…' Olivia tried to reach out to it, but the hands tightened their grip and she sunk further down. 'I…know those clothes….I know that hair….Oh God…it's…!'

Suddenly, the water turned red and millions of eyes surrounded her.

'OH GOD! MOVE! MOVE!'

But the more she tried to struggle, the larger the eyes grew.

Then, Olivia felt something crawling up her leg and she peered down to find a centipede curled around her right thigh.

Petrified, she could only watch as the disgusting insect climbed higher until it was face to face with her. Then, a pair of jagged fangs broke out onto its face before uttering something under its breath, the words slithering into Olivia's ears.

"What a fearsome monster you have become."

And then, before she had a chance to blink, the centipede shot forward and buried its fangs into her neck.

* * *

With a bloodcurdling scream, Olivia leapt up in bed, her body drenched in sweat and her breath ragged.

A quivering hand flew to her neck, feeling smooth skin and no injuries.

Then, she ripped off her blankets and sheets, finding a mattress and no centipede, eyeballs, or corpse.

"Just a dream.." She whispered, covering her face. "It was just a dream…You are safe, Olivia. Nothing here can harm you."

A loud knock at the door made her fall out of bed and she quickly scrambled underneath the bedframe.

"H-Hello?" Olivia croaked out, hating her voice for cracking. "Who is it?"

"It is Martha. May I come in?"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Olivia made sure to compose herself before replying.

"Oh, yes, of course! Please do!"

Martha slipped inside, her bright, red hair contrasting against the gloomy walls, and gasped at the mess before her.

"Are you alright, Ms. Olivia?!" She scrambled around, throwing aside the discarded sheets and blankets in search for her. "Where are you?!"

'Good God, Olivia! You are a soldier and here you are, hiding under the bed like a frightened child! Crawl out of your cave already!'

Olivia climbed out from under the bed and pasted on her most convincing smile.

"Here I am, Ms. Martha! I'm perfectly fine!" She bounced on her heels, hands bunching up the ends of her nightgown. "I was looking for Emile, that is all!"

Martha turned to her left and stared at the doll sitting on the stool, the same place it was the night prior.

"Come here, Ms. Olivia." Martha sat at the edge of the bed and held a hand out.

Heart beating a mile a minute, Olivia nodded and dragged her feet against the carpet.

Once she was in reachable range, Martha plucked her off her feet and placed Olivia on her lap.

"Why don't you tell me what is really the matter?" Martha brushed Olivia's damp bangs away from her forehead. "You don't seem to be running a temperature, but I've noticed you've been having trouble sleeping as of late."

"Ms. Martha, truly, I am perfectly fi-."

"Don't lie to me. My bedroom is below yours, Ms. Olivia. I can hear you tossing and turning at all hours of the night. My dear girl, what is the matter?"

"It's…" Olivia wringed her nightgown in her hands, her nightmare still fresh in her mind.

'Ever since my meeting with Mr. Alucard last month, I haven't been sleeping properly. But…I've never had a nightmare like this before. What could it mean? Have I let his words affect me that much? Am I that easily swayed?"

"Ms. Olivia?"

"I-It's….It's nothing." Olivia sighed, rubbing her arms now. "I've just been overworking myself. I apologize for making you worry, Ms. Martha."

Martha sighed and kissed her forehead before running a soothing hand through Olivia's long, black hair.

"It is a hard life here, isn't it? But just know you are doing great and as long as you keep your chin high, everything will be alright."

Hearing Martha address her without the title and cradeling her like her mother used to, Olivia closed her eyes and clung to Martha's sleeves.

"Thank you, Ms. Martha." She breathed, shoving the horrific images to the back of her mind. "I'll keep that in mind."

'I have to be overthinking this. I am not a monster. I will never be a monster. I am a human who protects other humans. That will never change.' Olivia peered over Martha's shoulder at her bow perched on the dresser. 'I can't change that easily…right?'

* * *

Once Martha had helped to fix her bed and left, Olivia quickly got dressed and hurried down to the kitchen where Walter was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Walter." She grinned, hopping over to his side. "And how are you doing this fine morning?"

"I was doing fine until you came in." He replied evenly, placing the platters of eggs, toast, sausage, and scones on a silver tray without missing a beat.

Olivia glared down at him, and Walter, feeling her eyes burning holes into his back, eventually spun around to match her expression.

There was a moment of silence, both children refusing to back down. On the far side of the kitchen, a tea spoon wobbled precariously close to the edge of the counter. It tipped back and forth until gravity finally took hold and the spoon plummeted to the ground. And the moment the spoon clattered against the wooden floor, Olivia and Walter leapt back, whipping out their weapons: Walter's wires from his gloves and Olivia's bow from her belt along with an arrow concealed in her sleeve. Within seconds, a pair of wires were at Olivia's neck and the point of a silver arrow brushed against Walter's forehead.

The two of them continue to leer at the other, daring the other to make the first move.

Then, a small grin bloomed across Olivia's face followed by a smirk from Walter, and the two stepped away, lowering their weapons.

"What do you think?" Olivia pumped her fist in the air and bounced on her heels. "My reaction time is improving, right?"

"It is adequate." Walter murmured, picking up the fallen spoon and placing it in the sink. "Now, are you done playing games, Olivia? I have other chores to deal with and I would rather not let Sir Hellsing's breakfast get cold."

"Always such a busy bee, Walter." She sighed, retracting her bow and arrow. "But I see your point. I have lots of training and studying to catch up on if I want to be a master vampire hunter."

"Is that why you sneak down to the basement for hours on end? To learn how to be a 'master vampire hunter'?"

His comment had come completely out of left field and Olivia froze in place, both at Walter's icy stare and that fact that someone knew she had been sneaking down to the basement.

"How did you found out?" She whispered, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"I am the butler of the Hellsing family and the Angel of Death. Very little gets past me."

"Have you told Sir Hellsing?"

"No," He crossed his arms. "I wanted to know your reasons for affiliating with that mongrel first."

Olivia curled her hands into fists at that jab.

"Don't say such things, Walter. I visit him because I don't think it's fair to isolate him when he is one of—if not the most—loyal and powerful to the organization. Besides, he is just giving me pointers on battle strategy, nothing more."

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Olivia. And what makes you think he is so powerful? You've barely seen him on the battlefield!"

"Oh, and you think you are so strong?"

"You've worked with me more than you have with him, haven't you?"

"That is because every time I ask Sir Hellsing to let Mr. Alucard go on a mission with us, he denies it! Mr. Alucard isn't just a weapon he can whip out every once in a while when the need suits him! That isn't fair!"

"You are not the master of this house! You are a soldier and you will listen to Sir Hellsing's orders!" Walter slammed his fist against the bottom cabinet. "I'm sick of hearing you talk about him every waking second! Every time we are out on the field, it's "I wish Mr. Alucard was here" this and "I hope my skills will impress Mr. Alucard" that! You idolize that monster like a god!"

"He is my family, Walter! Just like you, Sir Hellsing, and Ms. Martha are! I love all of you!"

"For God's sake, Olivia, how many times do I have to say this?! I am not your little brother, so stop thinking of me as an inferior! We are not your family, we are soldiers and foolish emotions like love don't have a place here! Sir Hellsing said so himself, 'We are the monsters who kill-!'"

"SHUT UP!" Olivia's fist collided with Walter's cheek, sending him flying back into the counter.

Her mind catching up with her body, Olivia stumbled back and covered her mouth, realizing what she had just done.

"Oh My God….Walter, I…I didn't mean..!" She reached out to him but he swatted her hands away, his eyes cruel and a trail of blood dripped from his mouth.

"Feel better now?" He scoffed, standing up and wiping the blood away. "You defended your golden idol, Olivia. Congratulations."

"Walter.." Olivia winced, tears streaming down her cheeks as she dug her nails into the accursed fist that harmed him.

'What the hell is wrong with me?! How could I hit Walter?! How could I willingly hurt him?!'

Her nightmare and the voice flashed through her mind and her eyes widened in terror.

'No….No…No! It was just a dream! I'm not a monster! I fight to protect! I fight to protect! I don't fight to harm…'

The purple bruise on Walter's cheek said otherwise.

Olivia crumbled to the ground, nails digging into her face.

The water full of blood.

The hands dragging her down.

The body drifting towards her.

The body that had Walter's hair and clothes…..

'What a fearsome monster you have become.'

"OLIVIA!"

She was zapped back to reality by Walter tearing her nails away from her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You look like you just-!"

"Walter?" Martha's voice drifted from over the counter and Walter sprung to his feet, a mask of indifference on his face.

"Yes? How can I be of service, Martha?"

"What are you doing on the floor? And who are you talking to?"

"Nobody. Now, what is it? Have you come for Sir Hellsing's breakfast? If so, here." He swiftly placed a pot of tea and a cup on the silver tray before holding it out to Martha. "Now run along. I am a busy person."

"Alright, alright." Martha huffed, balancing the tray on one hand. "And have you seen Ms. Olivia? She should've been in his office by now, but Sir Hellsing informed me that she never showed up."

"She wasn't feeling well, so I told her to go back to sleep. I refuse to let her get all of Hellsing ill with whatever she has." Walter placed a hand over his heart and bowed at the waist. "If Sir Hellsing is upset, I will take full responsibility."

"No, no." Martha sighed, waving his words away. "I agree with you. Ms. Olivia hasn't been herself so I think a nap in the daytime might be the thing she needs. Well, I'll be off then. By the way…. what happened to your cheek?"

"Training accident. Nothing more. Now be gone."

"Temper, temper.." Martha grumbled, waltzing out of the room with the tray in hand.

"You lied for me…" Olivia murmured, peering up at him with puffy eyes. "Why? I hit you and-."

"Shut up. It's bad enough I allowed someone like you to hit me in the first place, let alone a bumbling crybaby who falls apart over a simple punch. Now, get up. Have some pride as a soldier."

"It's not a simple punch! I hit my little bro-."

Walter slammed a hand over her mouth, instantly silencing her.

"Do you really want to make it up to me?" He muttered, his breath tickling her cheeks.

Olivia nodded, desiring nothing more than to erase that bruise on his cheek.

"Stop worshiping Alucard like a god."

"But I'm not-!"

"If you're going to keep sneaking off to the basement, be more aware of your surroundings because if you get caught, I'm not rushing off to defend you. Got it?"

Olivia wasn't in a position to protest considering Walter was the victim, so she slowly nodded instead.

Walter gazed at her for a moment before reaching into his vest pocket and holding out a handkerchief.

"Wh…"

"As an English gentleman, it would be rude to let a lady cry without offering her some comfort."

Olivia took the handkerchief and chuckled weakly.

"You are no English gentleman, Walter C. Dornez. You are an obnoxious, prideful brat who doesn't know the first thing about love."

"And you are no lady, Olivia Emese Song. You are a gullible, cowardly crybaby who allows herself to drown in love that she is blind to everything else."

The two of them laughed, the air between them lighter.

"Dry your face. You look hideous when you cry."

"That's the Walter I know." Olivia giggled, wiping her face. "I guess I should leave you alone. You are probably behind schedule now."

Olivia rose to her feet and made her way towards the door when something tugged on her wrist. She glanced down and saw a wire wrapped around it.

"I haven't eaten and neither have you." He didn't say anymore nor did he face her, but the implications were clear to Olivia.

"…Yeah. Let's go have some breakfast then, Walter."

* * *

In the morning light, the two of them sat on a bench overlooking the River Thames, sharing a fruit tart and watching the ships come by.

"Thank you for the treat, Walter."

"Why are you thanking me?" He munched. "You paid for it."

"That is true." She sighed, placing her coin purse back into her coat pocket. "But, that's not what I meant. I only get to leave the manor for missions, so I haven't been able to soak in the London air like a civilian before. So, I am thanking you for bringing me here."

"Don't read too much into it." He replied, peering at her from the corner of his eyes. "I just wanted something to eat, that is all."

Olivia smiled and nodded, knowing this was his roundabout way of an apology and to comfort her.

And, for a while, there was peace as they continued to eat and take in the new surroundings.

But, soon, it was Olivia who broke the silence.

"Walter," Olivia stared at her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm sorry for hitting you. Regardless of my reason or lack of reason, I should've kept my emotions in check."

Walter continued to stare ahead.

"Both you and Mr. Alucard have told me I know very little about Hellsing and what it truly means to walk this path, which is true. I wasn't groomed for battle like you were or enjoy fighting like Mr. Alucard does. I came here to avenge my family's deaths and to ensure that never happened again. I fight to protect, but…" She trailed off, thinking back on her nightmare. "I'm starting to worry if I will be able to keep my sanity and morals, despite my vow to never become the very thing I am hunting." Olivia felt Walter turn to face her but kept going. "Trust me, if I ever met Mr. Alucard in any other circumstances, I would run as far away from him as possible. But, in an odd way, he inspires me. You may call that worship, especially since he saved me, but I don't see it as that. Every time I see him, I am reminded of the chance he gave me and I want to show him his time wasn't wasted. And when we talk, he isn't warm or comforting but he makes me feel important. Like, he sees some hidden potential in me, and I want to bring that out while proving to him that I can be a master vampire hunter without losing who I am. I realize you and Sir Hellsing have known Mr. Alucard for years and there is a reason his situation is the way it is but….Agh!" With a weary sigh, Olivia buried her face into her hands. "It's all so vexing, Walter. You may say I am stupid, Mr. Alucard has told me several times, but I refuse to lose my humanity because that is all I have left now. If I lose it, then….Mr. Alucard will be right…and I'll be no different from those bloodthirsty monsters."

Heaving another sigh, Olivia faced Walter with a heavy heart.

"If I…if I become the cause of your death, I would never for-."Walter's fist connected with her cheek, sending her tumbling off the bench and onto the wet, dewy grass. "WALTER, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You were ruining my moment of peace with your moping. And now we are even."

Olivia sneered and rubbed her cheek, wincing at how it stung under her touch.

"Hey." She looked up to find him holding at hand out to her. "I don't know what you are killing yourself over. A dimwitted girl like you could never become a monster, and what makes you think you could kill me? I am called 'The Angel of Death' for a reason."

"Pompous brat." Olivia snorted, taking his hand and letting him hoist her up. "Thank you, Walter."

"I have no idea why-HEY!"

She yanked him into her arms and nuzzled her cheek against his hair.

Even with his crude way of speaking, Walter had eased her fears and made her nightmare nothing more than a bad dream.

All he did was listen to her, without any pitiful glances or scathing remarks.

And that was all Olivia needed.

"I love you, Walter." She smiled, moving to kiss his forehead. "You really are an angel."

"Of Death!" He hissed, glaring daggers into her face.

"Yes," She chuckled, drawing him close for another hug. "A fearsome Angel of Death."

Walter grumbled under his breath, but he didn't move away. Neither did he reciprocate the hug, but him not pushing her away made Olivia's heart sing.

'I didn't realize how I was treating you, Walter. Another thing I hope you will forgive me for, but I won't make that mistake again.'

"You are a clever and mighty warrior; a dutiful and organized butler, and a wonderful friend." Olivia hummed into his ear, noticing how stiff he'd become. "Never let anyone make you think you are inferior, not even me. Alright?"

He didn't reply, and she feared he may have fallen asleep, when he suddenly pushed her back and stomped away.

"Cut the sappy shit already, Olivia!" He growled, baring his teeth. "Come on, you've wasted enough of my time with your ramblings!"

But Olivia didn't miss how red his ears had become and how there was a tiny glimmer in his eyes.

Laughing to herself, she hurried to catch up to him.

"But I'm just repaying the favor, Walter! You made me feel better, so let me do the same for you!"

"Shut up, shut up!" Walter covered his ears and tore down the sidewalk at record speed.

But Olivia just grinned and gave chase, the storm plaguing her mind finally cleared.

'I have nothing to fear. I am in charge of my own future, and I want my future to have you in it, Walter. Let us continue to support each other, on and off the battlefield. I will never let anything harm you, and if my nightmare holds any truth, I won't let it come to pass. I'll prove to you, Mr. Alucard, and everyone else what I am made of. In return, I just ask one thing of you.'

Olivia giggled as she caught up with Walter, finding him still pouting with flushed cheeks.

'Never leave me behind.. .'

* * *

 **A/N: Olivia's nightmare will make sense in a few chapters. It is not what you think it is~! And Olivia has kept her fears and worries bottled up, because she is trying to be strong but she can't just flip a switch and be a super soldier. No, she will have to accept and learn that her lifestyle isn't what she thought it was and deal with it calmly and with strength. (What Alucard was mainly asking her in the last chapter was if she would prevail in preserving her humanity or crumble under the pain of being human and give up.) Anyways, some bonding between Olivia and Walter! I feel like I've left him out a lot because Arthur or Alucard are hogging Olivia's attention. LOL. But Walter listening to her was just what she needed! And, watching Walter in the end of the series, I felt even as a child, the seed of wanting to beat Alucard and fear of being forgotten had already been planted in him. And Olivia wasn't helping since all she went on about was Alucard and she would refer to Walter as a Little Brother. That is the reason why he brought her with him to the Thames, to make her feel better and to apologize for lashing out at her. I mean, they are the only two kids in that entire manor. All they have is each other, and even if Walter brushes Olivia aside and talks rudely to her, he does care for her. (andhemighthavebeenatinybitjealousthatoliviacomplimentsalucardbutneverhimlolol)**

 **And The Dawn segment will happen soon, but I want to write about two important missions Olivia goes on before then. These two missions actually affect the main storyline in Hellsing~ And Olivia and Walter need to grow up some, but I don't want to do a huge time skip. So please wait a while longer~!**

 **And Olivia's request of Walter...think about what happens in Hellsing. lol. But who knows?**

 **And her dynamics with each of the Hellsing group will become more obvious once she is older and known them longer.**

 **Oh, and back to my ramblings about Olivia dragging Alucard to a concert in the 90s, imagine him at a Spice Girls concert! Ahaha! Or an Aqua concert! And, just another fun thing, Olivia would be big on doing challenges like the 'U Name It!' challenge from last year. Sorry, I'm having too much fun with this. But it would be pretty funny to imagine Olivia dancing around on Vine or Snapchat with the Hellsing group watching her in the background with various looks of confusion. Hehehe!**

 **Please leave a review and look forward to the next chapter~! :D**


	11. Belonging and Beginning

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! I love them and all of you so much~!**

 **And remember when I said no time skip? I lied. Well, it is time for some action so it is not a big one! lol!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I welcome all new and returning readers!**

* * *

Even when he was busy with meetings and paperwork, Sir Hugh Islands always made sure to stop by Arthur's office for lunch at least once a week.

"I see you are still as disorganized as ever." Hugh sighed into his teacup, eyeing the growing mountain of dishware and papers on Arthur's desk. "You are the adult here so please don't wait for Walter to clean up after you."

"Ah, I would!" Arthur grinned, leaning back in his chair. "But Walter tells me he rather enjoys cleaning up after me! So who am I to deny him?"

"Liar!" Hugh snapped, nearly throwing his cup and the tea pot at his friend. "I swear, you work him too hard. And the same goes for Ms. Olivia! Arthur, they may be your subordinates but they are also children."

"I didn't hire children, Hugh," Arthur replied evenly, moving to stare out the window. "I hired soldiers. This is an organization, not a daycare. I wouldn't have kept them if they didn't meet standards."

"That may be true." Hugh waltzed over to his side. "But let them enjoy their youth too. One day Walter and Ms. Olivia will be our age; they should be able to look back on something other than fighting."

"For your information, I plan on sending Walter to Oxford for his university studies. As for Ms. Olivia, she is free to join him or she can stay here and continue being home schooled. As long as they perform their duties properly, they are free to do whatever they please."

Not exactly pleased with his answer, Hugh resigned himself and took a sip of his tea, eventually noticing that Arthur was staring at something.

Following his line of sight, he spotted Walter and Olivia pulling weeds in the garden. They appeared to be having a competition to see who could pull the most; Walter seemed to be more focused while Olivia was simply laughing.

"Well," Hugh cleared his throat, snapping Arthur out of his trance. "I'm glad they are close at least. And…I'm pleased Ms. Olivia is fitting in. How long has it been since her arrival? A year?"

"Yes, I'd say that is about right." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before a grimace spread across his face. "And I wouldn't say they are close….at least when I'm not in sight."

Not a second later, Walter threw a handful of soil at Olivia's face and she tackled him to the ground, shoving the excess weeds into his mouth.

"Tsk!" Arthur unlatched the window and threw it open. "WALTER! OLIVIA! BEHAVE YOURSELVES BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE MYSELF!"

"Yes, sir!" They replied in unison, ceasing their attacks and hurrying back to the manor.

"HEY! DON'T YOU TWO EVEN THINK ABOUT STEPPING INSIDE COVERED IN RUBBISH! WASH OFF IN THE FOUNTAIN!"

"Yes, sir!"

This time, Olivia pushed Walter aside and sprinted away, laughing at the top of her lungs while Walter was hot on her heels, calling her every explicit known to man.

"Ugh!" Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is why I don't have children; I can't handle them."

'I don't know, Arthur.' Hugh hid his smirk as he took another gulp of tea. 'You looked like any other parent to me.'

"Let them be, Arthur." Hugh placed his cup down and reached out to close the window. "Ms. Martha will tend to them like her job stipulates."

"Thank God for that." Arthur rubbed his temples and walked back to his seat. "I need some scotch."

"By the way," Hugh added, sparing one final glance over his shoulder to see the two kids splashing at each other in the water. "I think it is rich you of all people are lecturing them over a bit of dirt."

"Shut up." Arthur snickered, sticking his tongue out at him.

* * *

Days turned to weeks; weeks turned to months, and months turned to years.

Like Olivia's parents had predicted, the possibility of war was becoming a reality and the affairs between the European countries continued to deteriorate, especially with Germany annexing Austria and forcing Czechoslovakia to give land to Hungary and Poland. British Prime Minister Chamberlain along with much of the major powers had signed the Munich Agreement in hopes of preventing further territorial demands; Sir Hellsing had called this a cowardly act of appeasement.

It hurt Olivia to see her home country side with Germany and Italy, which were becoming more aggressive, but she knew if Sir Hellsing ordered her to fight them, then she would.

Therefore she had to be ready.

So with every passing season, Olivia continued to study and train diligently.

The nightmares never went away—they were especially vivid after a mission—but she kept herself centered by reminding herself she was in control and not to lose sight of the reason she came to Hellsing in the first place.

Deep down, Olivia knew she would never truly understand the inner workings of Hellsing, but she learned to accept it and pressed forward alongside her new family.

And in the blink of an eye, three years had passed and Olivia had grown into a strong and confident soldier.

* * *

"Something is different about you, Little Rabbit." Alucard mused from his throne, observing her doing push-ups while balancing a 'wine' bottle on her back.

"Really?" She grinned, stopping and wiping sweat off her brow. "Do I look tougher?"

"Did I tell you to stop?" He fired back, resting his cheek on his knuckle. "For that, I'm increasing the weight."

His shadows reached out and placed a second bottle on Olivia's back, earning a huff from the young lady.

"Well you are the one who interrupted me." She muttered, continuing her set of fifty, silently pleased her arms only quivered slightly now.

Alucard didn't say anymore and waited until she was finished before sending his shadows out to place to the bottles back on his side table.

"Whew!" Olivia sighed, flopping onto her back and flexing her arms. "Let me take a break before we continue on."

Alucard continued to inspect the girl lying at his feet before nudging her side with his boot.

"Get up."

"Why? Did I do something amiss?"

"Just get up and come over here."

Puzzled, Olivia did as he asked and stood in front of him, her knees touching his.

"What is it, Mr. Alucard?"

Still resting his cheek on his knuckle, Alucard lifted his free hand up and rested it against the side of her face.

Olivia patiently stood still as he inspected her face, turning it this way and that; she learned long ago to not overanalyze Alucard's actions and just wait for him to explain himself.

After studying her face, he ran his fingers through her hair, noticing it had become longer and thicker over the years.

"You've grown up, Little Rabbit." He finally said, weaving his fingers through a lock of her hair. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"But you see me every day, Mr. Alucard." She laughed, clasping her hands behind her back and bouncing on her heels. "And humans do that. They get older every day."

"I know. Rather fascinating, isn't it?" His tone was laced with a touch of wonder. "I honestly thought you would look the same forever, and yet here you are."

"Goodness, I haven't changed that much, Mr. Alucard!"

It was true though. Now twelve years old, her baby fat was fading away, causing her face to become more angular. And she had grown taller, though she still had to break her neck to look up at Alucard.

"You still speak to me so formally." He smirked, wounding more hair around his fingers. "I thought I was your family, but you address me like a stranger."

"Well, it's because I respect you!" Olivia hummed. "But I can call you something else if you so desire. Hmmm. How about Allie?"

His response was to give her hair a harsh tug, causing her to flail around in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! It was a joke!"

"Why don't you try that again?' He growled, still having an iron grip on her hair. "What are you going to call me, Little Rabbit?"

"Alucard! I'll just call you Alucard! Alright?!"

"Good girl." He chuckled, releasing her hair. "Now, was that so onerous?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and rubbed the sore spot on her scalp.

'I'm going to end up going bald if he yanks on my hair every time I upset him.'

"Your voice is different too, Little Rabbit." Alucard pointed out, tapping a finger against her throat. "More adult-like."

"You think so?" She smiled and spun around. "So, all in all, do you think I've grown up a lot? Am I pretty?"

"Give yourself fifty more years before thinking that."

"Are you saying I'll only become pretty when I'm sixty-two?!"

"I'm saying you'll become _**beautiful**_ when you are older. But, I guess for now," He reached out and pulled at her cheek. "You are what my master would call 'cute'."

"Meanie." Olivia nudged his hand away with a smile, knowing Alucard was only teasing.

Well…only partly she guessed.

"I should get going. It is getting rather late and my bedtime was hours ago." Olivia sighed, bending down to slip on her socks and shoes. "I'll come see you again tomorrow."

"Or maybe sooner." He chuckled, reaching out to tug at her hair again. "I have a feeling tonight will be a beautiful night."

"We have conflicting views on what is beautiful." She wiggled her hair out of his grip. "Have a good night, Mr. Alu-I mean,….Alucard. Have a good night, Alucard."

Alucard chuckled at her fumbling and made a shooing motion.

"Go on or the monsters will come get you, Little Rabbit."

"Oh hush," She laughed before running out into the corridor and up the stairs.

Once Olivia was back in the hallway, she closed the metal door and propped the portrait back on the wall, adjusting it until it was perfect.

"You're late."

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled around to find Walter leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a lantern resting on the table next to him.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" She hissed, clutching her chest. "You scared me to death."

"You are the one out of bed visiting the mongrel in the basement. It's not my fault I caught you sneaking up here like a rat."

"Hey, hey!" Olivia stuck a finger in Walter's face. "I haven't 'fawned over' him since you had your little jealous fit three years ago, so get off my back. Besides, I was training. What's your excuse for roaming the halls in the dead of night?"

Walter just rolled his eyes in reply.

Now at the age of ten, Walter had grown quite a bit too. He had shot up a few inches but still only reached up to Olivia's nose. However, he appeared to going through a growth spurt so it was only a matter of time before he surpassed her in height; Olivia prayed that day wouldn't come for a while since he wouldn't be her 'cute brother' if he was taller than her.

Walter may hate Olivia calling him her brother, but that didn't stop her from referring to him as so in her mind. Soon he would grow up and cease to be a cute little boy, so she was going to enjoy him like this while it lasted.

"You should be thanking me. Sir Hellsing has called for an emergency briefing and I saved your sorry ass by offering to 'wake you up' instead of Ms. Martha." He reached out and flicked her on the nose. "So you're welcome."

Olivia deflated slightly at that. Regardless of how he treated her, Walter always watched her back and kept her trips to the basement a secret even when he claimed not to care whether she was caught or not.

Sighing, Olivia bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Walter. Thank you for looking out for me."

"Meh." He grumbled under his breath, lightly touching his cheek. "It's nothing to thank me over."

"C'mon," She held her hand out. "Let's go see what this is all about. If it is a huge mission, I call first shots on the vampire."

Walter smirked and took her hand.

"Not if I get to it first. Alucard may call you a rabbit, but you are slow as a sloth on the field."

They laughed and shared a few playful punches before heading to Sir Hellsing's office.

"Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee~! Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day~!" Olivia sung, swinging their hands back and forth. "Lull'd by the moonlight have all passed away~!"

"Ugh!" Walter flinched, turning away in disgust. "What a terrible singing voice."

"But it is better than before right?"

"Well," He mused, cleaning his ear canal with his pinky. "I guess it is less high pitched than before."

"Thank you, Walter! Maybe we can sing together one day!"

"Don't push your luck. You may be older than me, but that doesn't mean I will listen to what you say."

"Have you ever listened to me though?" Olivia shot back, a teasing grin gracing her face.

"No." He snorted, stuffing his free hand into his pocket.

Olivia beamed and bent down rub their cheeks together.

"Never change, Walter. Just stay like you are forever: an annoyingly cute brat."

"Oh piss off." He kicked at her heels, fighting back a smile.

Soon they reached the office doors and with a quick nod, Arthur gave them permission to enter and the two of them stood at attention in front of his desk.

"Pardon the delay, Sir Hellsing." Walter bowed. "What is this emergency briefing about?"

"Has something dire happened, Sir?" Olivia inquired. "Please give us your orders."

Arthur had a peculiar grin on his face as he clasped his hands together.

"There has been some interesting activity reported in Devon, particularly around the moors. I want the both of you to investigate and, if there is a threat, eliminate it."

"So it is a reconnaissance mission." Olivia nodded, excited since those were far and few in between. "May we see the case file?"

The grin on Arthur's face increased and his response was to toss a large book in their direction, which Walter caught with ease.

Both inspected the cover and glanced at each other in utter confusion, wondering if their superior was playing a joke on them.

"Um…I'm afraid I don't understand, Sir." Olivia started but was interrupted by a scoff from Walter.

"How amusing, Sir Hellsing."Walter handed the book to Olivia. "Are you telling me we are chasing fictional characters now?"

Arthur just laughed and Olivia glanced down at the worn novel, tracing out the letters printed on the cover.

"The Hound of Baskervilles" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Who's to say what is reality and what is fiction?" Arthur smirked, holding his hands out in amusement. "This is no jest, my soldiers. That novel is your case file because my sources have informed me there have been sightings of a supposed hellhound stalking about the moors, causing quite a bit of unrest in the local village."

"But the hound in the novel was but a normal dog covered in phosphorus." Olivia pointed out. "How does this concern Hellsing?"

"I never said this particular case followed the novel word by word." Arthur placed his hands on his desk and stood up. "And who said it is actually a hellhound? It may be something else."

"So you think it is a vampire taking the form of a hound?" Walter asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "That doesn't sound like a mission worth the three hour trip, Sir Hellsing. Can't you send one of the soldiers stationed near there to kill it?"

"That's the thing, Walter. There is no confirmation that it is a vampire we are dealing with. All we have to go one are rumors and one incident, though it has been passed off as a hunting accident since none of the bodies were found. However, there haven't been any ghouls appearing either. So, Ms. Olivia." Arthur gestured in her direction. "Do you have a guess what we may be dealing with here?"

"Well," Olivia weighed the book in her hand, recalling everything she had read over the years. "It has been reported to be a hellhound and it has only attacked a group of hunters, meaning it stays in the woods and harms those who venture far enough. So….it could be a demon."

"Very good." Arthur nodded, taking a seat once more. "But we have no solid evidence. All we have to go on is mostly gossip, so I am sending the both of you out there to uncover the truth and see whether it is worth Hellsing's time or," He pointed to the book, "whether it is nothing more than a story."

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

"The two of you will masquerade as siblings visiting the moors for the weekend, so bring forth your best acting skills but also your best interrogation skills. Nip this case in the bud as soon as possible. Do you both understand your mission?"

"Yes, sir." Walter bowed and Olivia nodded, but she also had a question.

"Pardon me, Sir Hellsing," She raised her hand. "But wouldn't it be strange for two children to be vacationing in the moors by themselves?"

His smile dropped at that.

"Well," Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead "That is why I am making a special exception. Not just for the vacation façade, but also because this may be a demon—which neither of you have fought before—so precautions need to be taken."

"You don't mean…?" Olivia's eyes were practically glowing.

"Yes, I am sending Alucard to accompany the both of you."

A squeal of joy slipped from Olivia's mouth as she bounced in place, while Walter just grumbled something under his breath.

"I am more than capable of slaughtering a demon, Sir Hellsing."

"I know, Walter, and you are my best soldier, but I have to be prepared for anything. You understand that, right?"

"….Yes, Sir Hellsing." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh lighten up, Walter." Olivia beamed, wrapped her arms around him and spinning around. "This could be rather fun!"

"If you say so, Olivia."

"Your train leaves at seven sharp." Arthur cleared his throat, prompting the two kids back to soldier mode. "Go pack and make sure you are prepared for everything. I expect a full report every day until you kill or unmask the damn thing."

"Understood, Sir Hellsing."

"Excellent. You are dismissed."

* * *

 **A/N: Family Road Trip! But when I learned Baskerville was Alucard's familiar, I always wanted to write about when it happened! And I wanted to do a mission where Olivia fought alongside Walter and Alucard! Anyways, the song Olivia sings is "Beautiful Dreamer" by Stephen Foster. Some of you will remember hearing this from "Drake and Josh" because it is the song Drake sings with Craig and Eric in the dumpster. Hehe! There is a link to it on my profile under the fanfic section, along with the song by The Real Tuesday that inspired the fic name. (The reasons for naming it this are in the lyrics, but they become more relevant in the later parts of the fic. But you can give it a listen and guess who it is about. Hehehe! It is also one of my favorite songs too.)**

 **But yeah! Olivia is now the same age as Integra when she became head of the family! And I thought Alucard would be fascinated by Olivia getting older and Walter and Olivia are still tomodachis for life. We shall see some action and horror in the upcoming chapters~!**

 **And here is some fun stuff now! If L'amour Et La Mort was in a Studio Ghibli Howl's Moving Castle AU, who do you think would be who? I imagined Alucard being Turnip Head and almost passed out from laughing! And would the title be "Alucard's Moving Coffin"? I mean, in The Dawn, we see his coffin actually has a mind of its own!**

 **Hehe!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and look forward to the next one!**


	12. Fears in the Moor

**A/N: I thank all of you for the lovely reviews and the follows/favs! And I read all of your comments and take them to heart~! :D**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Olivia scurried around her room, packing all of her necessities into her wooden suitcase.

As this was her first reconnaissance mission outside of London, she wasn't sure what to bring and decided to be prepared for anything.

Two pistols, five loaded magazines, three silver knives, her quiver with extra arrows, and a silver rosary rested on top of her clothes in perfect rows, with the only childish possession being Emile.

"Alright!" Oliva sat on her suitcase to shut it. "Let's see. Weapons? Check. Fresh clothes? Check. My bow?" She patted the folded weapon hanging from her belt. "Check! I'm all set."

Moments later, a gentle knock came from her door and Martha poked her head inside.

"Oh, already packed, Ms. Olivia?" She stepped into the room, hands folded behind her back. "I had come to give you a helping hand but I see that will not be necessary."

"Thank you anyway, Ms. Martha." Olivia grinned, hopping off her suitcase. "If you will excuse me now, I am thinking about taking a quick bath before our departure since I'm in dire need of one."

"I'll be the judge of that." Martha leaned over and sniffed her hair, sending Olivia into giggles. "Oh my! Have you been marinating in grease?!"

"No! I just worked up a sweat while packing!" She ducked away from her with a bashful grin. 'I did spend a majority of the night in a dungeon but Ms. Martha doesn't need to know that."

"Is that right?" Martha chuckled and gestured out to the hallway. "I shall draw one for you then. Shall we?"

* * *

"It's been years since you've last bathed me, Ms. Mar-Blagrh!" Olivia coughed as water pooled into her mouth. "H-Hey! Give me some warning next time!"

"But I did warn you!" Martha laughed before standing up and laying a towel on the ground. "Now hop out before you get pruney."

After draining the water and swaddling Oliva in a fluffy towel, Martha led her to the powder room and set her down in front of the vanity.

'Just like our first meeting four years ago.'

"My, my. Your hair is long enough to sit on now, Ms. Olivia." Martha hummed, gently running a comb through the wet strands. "You must be happy about that."

"Yes." Olivia closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. "It is almost as long as my mother's was, although she rarely let it down. I just hope I can maintain it properly."

Once her hair was tamed, Martha handed her a fresh pair of undergarments and a rectangular gift box.

"What is this?"

"Well, since you are going incognito as a 'normal girl', I thought you should have something pretty to wear. I didn't have much time to make it fancy, but I hope you like it."

"Wow, thank you, Ms. Martha." Olivia popped the lid off and lifted a white dress out.

"Oh my…." She breathed, immediately dropping her towel and putting it on.

Like Martha had said, it was a simple dress. There wasn't any lace or sparkles to make it eye catching but every stich was clean and precise. It was also strapless—pretty progressive for the time—and reached her knees.

In short, Olivia loved it.

"It's beautiful, Ms. Martha!" She screamed, the skirt fanning out as she spun around. "Thank you so much!"

"Whoa!" Martha stumbled back as Olivia practically leapt into her arms. "Ahaha! I'm glad you like it, but I can make it prettier when you come back."

"No!" She shook her head, her hair almost smacking Martha in the face. "It is beautiful the way it is! And the fact that you made it yourself makes it all the more gorgeous!"

"You flatter me, Ms. Olivia." Martha blushed, patting her on the head. "Hey, do you want to know a secret about this dress?"

"A secret?"

"I've sewn in some pockets on the underside of the hem for your arrows. That way you can maintain your disguise and still perform your duties."

"I love you, Ms. Martha!" Olivia shrieked, her arms and legs wrapped around her waist like a koala on a tree branch. "You are a brilliant inventor!"

"I wouldn't go that far. Now," Martha pried Olivia's limbs off of her one by one. "You should hurry out to the foyer. Walter is probably waiting for you."

"Probably." She giggled behind her palm. "I can envision him pacing back and forth, wondering what is taking me so long."

"Be good to him, Ms. Olivia. Companionship is rare to find in a world like this."

Something in Martha's tone caught Olivia's attention, and she peered up to find a melancholy expression on her face.

Olivia had a feeling she knew who Martha was referring to.

"Are you thinking about Sir Hellsing?"

Martha just fiddled with a corner of her apron, avoiding Olivia's perceptive gaze.

"Do you love him?"

"….Very much. But, I'm just a simple maid compared those other women." She sighed and rested her head against the wall. "I should be thankful he keeps me around at all."

"You should tell him you love him, Ms. Martha!" Olivia declared, folding her hands together anxiously. "Maybe he is just waiting for you to confess and then he'll stop spending time with those other women! He might feel the same as you do!"

Martha just chuckled and patted Olivia on the head.

"You are still a naïve child, aren't you? It is far more complex than that I'm afraid. But don't fret, love." Martha's lip quivered as she fought to keep a happy face. "As long as I can help Sir Hellsing, I am happy."

'You don't look happy.'

"Aha! Look at what you've done to me." Martha chuckled, wiping her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't waste any tears on him."

"Ms. Martha…"

"You are going to be late, Ms. Olivia." Martha nudged her towards the door. "Have a safe trip and return victorious."

Olivia nodded and reached out for her hand, noticing how warm they were.

"You will find someone who will love you no matter what, Ms. Martha. I promise you."

Martha laughed at how earnest Olivia was and nodded.

"I'm sure I will. Now, run along. Your partner is waiting for you."

* * *

Just as Olivia predicted, Walter was pacing around the foyer, cursing her name with every tick of his pocket watch.

"Did she fall asleep while packing?" He grumbled under his breath, his shoeprints making indentions in the carpet. "I don't know what on Earth she could-."

"Sorry for the wait, Walter!" Olivia's cheerful voice drifted from the second floor. "I'm ready to go!"

"It's about damn time." He fired back, turning towards the stairway to reprimand her. "I was beginning to think you….."

Walter's voice caught in his throat as he caught sight of Olivia bounding down the stairs with her suitcase in hand, her dress' skirt billowing around her. When she reached him, she struck a pose and spun around.

"What do you think?" Olivia was practically glowing in the morning light streaming through the curtains. "Do I look the part of a well off tourist or what? I'm even wearing my best shoes!" She lifted up her foot and proudly displayed her matching white T-strap shoes.

"Uhh.." Walter averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've….never seen you wear a dress before."

"Do I look that different to you?" She grabbed his hands and placed them on her cheeks. "See, it's still me."

Walter yanked his hands out of her grasp, his palms tingling.

"I know that! I'm just…not used to seeing you like this."

"Heh, I guess that is understandable." Olivia then inspected Walter's attire. "How come you are still wearing your butler's uniform? Don't you want to wear something different for this mission?"

"Why should I?" He shrugged, crossing his arms. "We aren't going on vacation, and I won't let trivial things distract me from completing our goal."

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"You really are the perfect soldier, Walter. I admire your diligence." She ruffled his hair and continued to spin around, relishing the feeling of dressing up after so long.

Walter fixed his hair and watched her having the time of her life over a stupid dress.

He didn't like it.

First off, she was too damn cherry for this ungodly hour.

Second, she had cost him precious sleep by sneaking down to the basement to 'bond' with the mongrel.

And now, she had the audacity to make Walter think she was actually pretty?

This strange sensation blooming in his stomach was ticking him off and he needed to put an end to it immediately.

So, when Olivia spun around him for the eighth time, he stuck his foot out and sent her plummeting to the floor.

" _Seggfej*_!" She barred her teeth at him, and Walter sighed in relief, the sensation dissolving away.

'Much better.'

However, another ache emerged when Olivia kicked him in the face with the heel end of her shoe, propelling him into a pillar.

"WHAT THE HELL, WALTER?!" Her face was strawberry red as her fists trembled with fury. "WHO PISSED IN YOUR MORNING TEA?!"

"Yup," Walter nodded, his cheek singing. "I like you much better like this."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, you obnoxious brat!" She raised her fist up and charged forward when a gloved hand snatched her wrist and halted her in place.

"So rambunctious at such an early hour." A familiar voice chuckled. "People are trying to sleep you know."

Both children peered up to find a tall man with long black hair standing behind them. He was wearing a black suit with a matching black overcoat thrown over his shoulders. However his glasses and smile were eerily familiar.

The lightbulbs went off in Walter and Olivia's brain at the same time.

"What the hell…" Walter trailed off while stars glittered in Olivia's eyes.

"M-I mean, Alucard!" Olivia laughed, all traces of anger gone. "Wow, you actually look normal!...Ack! I didn't mean it like that!"

Walter snorted at her accidental rudeness while Alucard smirked, still holding onto her wrist.

"The same could be said about you." He twirled her around. "Done playing copycat with The Angel of Death?"

"I guess so." She continued to marvel at his transformation. "This is amazing, Alucard! You look like a different person!"

"I can take any form I please. My physical form does not matter to me." He observed Olivia circling him in complete awe. "But this form better suits my role in this play of ours."

Olivia laughed and clapped her hands together.

"So are you ready for our 'vacation', **my dear** **Father**?"

Alucard snickered and tugged at a lock of her hair.

"But of course, **my precious Daughter**."

"The two of you make me sick." Walter shivered, his hair standing on end.

"Don't be like that. We will have a lovely time together, **my darling** **Son**."

"Piss off!" Walter's strings cut Alucard's cheek, but he continued to push Walter's buttons.

"I didn't raise you to be so temperamental." Alucard flicked Walter between the eyes. "Respect your father."

"I'M GOING TO-!"

"Ah, good! You are all here!" Arthur glided down the stairs, hands in his pockets. "The attack occurred near a village on the edge of the Dartmoor called Christow. I have rented a cottage for the three of you to stay in; the caretakers will meet you at the train station. My orders are simple: determine if there is a threat and exterminate it."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." Walter and Olivia replied, while Alucard bowed and answered with "Yes, my master."

* * *

The trio were placed in the first class section of the train and even got their own private cabin.

"Wow! What luxury!" Olivia bounced on the leather seats. "Rich people really do have it all!"

'Oh _Anya, Apa,Akos,Mark_ , I wish you could be here to experience this. I'm sure you all would be in awe of this splendor.'

"Shut up and give me your suitcase." Walter snapped, yanking it out of her hands and placing it on the shelf above them. "And show some decorum while in public."

"I could say the same about you, Walter." Olivia glared. "Be sure not to soil the air with your potty mouth."

"I swear-!"

The cabin door slid open, revealing Alucard and a group of porters carrying his coffin. There was a sheet draped over it but it was still obvious what it was.

However the porters didn't even bat a lash as they gently placed it in the middle of the cabin and departed, either too intimidated by Alucard or they were a part of Hellsing.

"So how are you able to go out in the sunlight, **Father**?" Olivia asked as the train pulled out of the station, butterflies filling her stomach every time she said it. "Doesn't it hurt at all, **my wonderful Father**?"

Walter, who sat next to her, rolled his eyes.

'She is having too much fun with this.'

"Sunlight is only a minor nuisance to me." Alucard answered, not at all phased by Olivia's antics. "Though it does get exhausting after a while."

"I see." Olivia nodded, noticing one of Alucard's bottles sat on the nearby wine stand. "Um…I know there is blood in those bottles, but does it actually taste good to you?"

Alucard grinned, poured a glass, and held it out to her.

"Care for a taste?"

Olivia had always thought blood would taste the same way it smelt: metallic and gross. But his wine smelt like something else. It was actually like of sweet smelling.

Nevertheless, Olivia had no intentions of drinking blood and raised her hand to decline when Walter grabbed her hand and placed it back on the seat.

"Keep your rubbish to yourself, Alucard." He glowered.

"Walter!" Olivia yanked her hand away and bonked her fist against his head. "I wasn't actually going to drink it and he was just offering, unlike a certain someone I know when he is eating something delicious!"

"A piece of a cake is different from blood, you twit!"

Alucard watched them go back and forth, amused by their petty arguments.

"Pfft!" Olivia blew raspberries at Walter before facing Alucard once more. "So, **Father** , do you really think there is a hellhound out in the moors?"

"Anything is possible, Little Rabbit. I just hope this little outing turns out to be fun. It has been quite a while since I found something worth the fight."

Something about that statement rubbed her the wrong way, but she just shook it off and took in the passing scenery, excitement and caution building up in her stomach.

"I wonder why it is a hellhound of all things. Do you guys think this creature is trying to imitate the fictional character?"

"Who knows?" Walter replied. "And who cares? We have our orders, that's all that matters. Don't concern yourself with the extra shit."

"That 'extra shit' could help us decide a course of action. Remember, Sir Hellsing asked us to investigate first before anything else!" Olivia sighed and faced the window. "Oh what difference does it make? You are the great 'Angel of Death'. Do as you please."

Walter was an inch away from strangling her.

"I take back what I was thinking in the foyer! You look like a bleached dish rag!"

"How dare you!"

Suddenly, the two were rammed to opposite sides of the cabin by pair of shadow-like claws.

"As entertaining as this is," Alucard muttered, sliding his glasses down his face. "Your bickering is starting to irritate me. So if you both wish to remain on this train, you will do as I say and shut up."

Olivia and Walter glared at each other before conceding.

"Fine." They replied in unison.

Silence settling over the cabin, Alucard recalled the one final thing Sir Hellsing ordered him to do prior to their departure:

" _Bring them back to me alive, Alucard." Arthur commanded as their luggage was placed in the car. "Do not disobey this order."_

" _I have never disobeyed you. However, why the change of heart?" Alucard studied Arthur as he watched Walter and Olivia fight for the front seat. "You have said plenty of times they are only soldiers to you."_

" _Don't question my orders, vampire." Arthur glowered up at him. "Just do as you're told."_

" _As you command, my master."_

Alucard chuckled under his breath and took a swing of his wine.

'Humans truly are interesting creatures.'

* * *

Three silent hours later, the train pulled into the station and Walter and Olivia crowded around the window to see what the village looked like.

They were shocked to find how tiny and rural the village was.

"Goodness." Olivia laughed. "Christow could fit into Hellsing manor a hundred times over easily."

"Don't let appearances deceive you, Little Rabbit." Alucard snapped his fingers, summoning the porters from before. "Even the smallest of places can conceal something sinister."

The porters picked up the coffin and led the trio out to the loading bay where two women were waiting. One was tall with a button nose and a cane while the other was stout with a hooked nose. Both wore matching beige dresses and had a ring on their wedding fingers.

"You must be Mr. Brenner." The taller woman greeted. "I am Mary Evans, and this is my wife, Elizabeth."

"How do you do?" Elizabeth nodded, smiling at both Walter and Olivia. "My, my, what beautiful children you have."

"I take it you are the caretakers of the cottage we are staying at?" Alucard inquired, shooing the porters away once they placed his coffin on the ground.

"Yes, please follow us, Mr. Brenner." Mary coughed, both her and Elizabeth sharing a uneasy glance at the 'mysterious' box on the ground.

"Lead the way, Mrs. Evans." Alucard then faced his 'children'. "Walter, Olivia, be good children and carry the luggage. And be sure not to drop mine."

"You son of a-!" Olivia stepped on Walter's foot and slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Yes, **Father**." She put forth her best English accent and smiled innocently at the perplexed caretakers.

"What a strange family." Elizabeth murmured to Mary. "And maybe it's just my poor hearing, but I swear I heard a Hungarian accent from the daughter."

"Not to mention none of them look related." Mary whispered back. "But they are the first guests we've had in weeks, so let's treat them well."

Olivia kept smiling as the women led Alucard away, her cheeks aching from the strain.

"Get off!" Walter smacked her hand away. "Are you trying to suffocate me?!"

"Walter, a good son does not call his father a 'son of a bitch'." She hissed, moving over to one side of the coffin. "Now hurry up and help me lift this thing before they leave us behind."

"Can't we just ask-?" Walter whirled around to find the porters and the train had already departed. "Damn it! Fine!"

* * *

Luckily their cottage was only a few yards from the station, meaning they didn't have to carry the coffin far.

However, Alucard's coffin weighed a ton, and with added weight of their own luggage, Walter and Olivia's arms were on the verge of snapping in two.

But they pressed forward, the fear of their 'father's' wrath the only thing keeping them from dropping it.

Once they were inside the one story cottage, Walter and Olivia gently placed the coffin down and desperately tried to get circulation back into their fingers.

"I hope this is up to your standards." Elizabeth cleared her throat, still eyeing the 'mysterious' box. "We know it's nothing like the city, but it will keep the rain out and the heat in."

"It's fine." Alucard inspected the room with a detached gaze. "We plan spending most of our visit outside. Right, kids?"

"Right." They groaned, massaging each other's arms.

"Um, we wouldn't recommend venturing too far out into the moor." Mary butted in. "A group of hunters were killed about two weeks ago and now there have been sightings of a hellhound lurking around the moorland. It isn't safe to go out there without protection."

Alucard just smiled and took a seat in an armchair.

"That is perfect. It gets terribly boring in the city without any real adventure." He sighed blissfully, crossing his legs and clasping his hands together. "My children and I will make sure to investigate the moorland thoroughly."

Elizabeth and Mary shared a petrified look and Olivia could practically hear them both screaming 'These people are mad!'.

"Well, we do hope you enjoy your stay. Please let us know if you need anything." Mary grabbed Elizabeth's hand and the couple made a hasty retreat, leaving a dust cloud behind them.

Once the door closed, Alucard shot out of his seat and yanked the covering off his coffin.

"I have done my part in this little charade." He opened the lid and stepped inside. "Go perform your investigations and come wake me when the fun starts."

And with that, the lid closed and Walter and Olivia were left alone.

"Bastard." Walter's fist hovered above the coffin, tempted to punch a hole through it.

Olivia just rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Walter," She gently pulled him away from the coffin and towards the door. "There is plenty of time to call Alucard names later, but now we have a job to do."

"Tsk! Fine." He spared one final glare at the coffin. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Christow truly was a miniscule village with only one store amongst the stone cottages.

It took them only seven minutes to reach the edge of the village, and all the while, the locals' stares burned holes into their backs.

"Something tells me we are not welcomed here." Olivia mumbled to Walter, still holding onto his wrist.

"What was your first clue?" He noticed a small congregation in front of the store and decided to start their investigation there.

"Hello." Walter greeted them while Olivia curtsied. "My family and I have come to visit your village. It is quiet lovely."

The locals didn't utter a syllable, scrutinizing the duo in front of them.

"Um," Olivia cleared the throat, her faux-English accent better prepared this time. "My brother and I have heard interesting stories about this place. Could you please tell us about it?"

"Have you come to laugh at us?" A woman with a kerchief snorted. "Another person to mock us for our 'publicity stunt'? Well publicity stunts don't kill people!" The others in the group vocalized their agreement. "My husband, along with others, were murdered by that monster and no one will believe us!"

"Madam," Walter stepped forward. "Could you tell us what exactly happened?"

"Why? So you brats can go back to London and laugh at us?! If those are your intentions, then get out of my sight!" The woman lifted her hand to smack Walter when her arm was caught in an iron grip.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him." Olivia snarled, the venom in her tone surprising even Walter. The woman cried as Olivia's nail dung into her skin, and Walter had to yank her away.

"What are you doing?!" He shook her roughly, snapping her out of her daze.

"W-What?" She glanced over at the woman and gasped at the scratches on her arm. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just saw you were about to hit Walter and my body reacted on its own! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Monsters!" The woman wailed. "They must be part of that demon's trickery to lure us into the moorland and devour us!"

"That foul creature has taken to masquerading as children now!" An elderly man with a gray beard bellowed. "My son's spirit has haunted since that monster took him away, begging me to come save him but I know it is that thing's trickery! I will not be tormented any longer!"

The group shouted their agreement and began to crowd around Walter and Olivia, calling for 'the demon's' death.

Walter shoved himself in front of Olivia, daring the congregation to make a single move.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll tear you to pieces." His wires flashed in the sunlight and Olivia knew he would kill these people if they came through on their threats.

She couldn't let that happen.

So she swept Walter up in her arms and sprinted away from the mob, sliding under their legs and dodging their attempts to grab her.

"What are you doing?!" He pounded at her back. "Put me down, you twit!"

"Shut up!" She quickly ducked behind a row of shrubs and covered Walter's mouth, listening as the mob raced past them.

Once she was sure they are gone, she released her hold on him and allowed Walter to scramble off her lap.

"Why the hell did you run away?! Those bastards were going to kill us!"

"They are blinded by their fear, Walter." Olivia tried to reason with him. "It is just like the novel where Stapleton played on everyone's paranoia to make them fear a supposed hellhound. They may have threatened us, but I will not kill these people because of their ignorance. We are here to help them, not harm them!"

"That didn't stop you from clawing that woman's arm off!"

"Shut up!" Olivia grabbed Walter by the shoulders and slammed him against the shrubs. "I'm not a monster! I'm not!"

"…I never said you were, Olivia" Walter whispered, his eyes wide at her act of ferocity.

She immediately shrunk back and released him, tremors racking her body.

"Please forgive me, Walter. I…I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's…fine." He replied, slowly scooting over to her. "So, do you think the villagers are telling the truth and there is a demon terrorizing them?"

This was his attempt at consoling her, and Olivia felt the soft spot she had for him grow three times larger.

"I initially had my doubts," She cleared her throat, fiddling with her hair. "But when that old man said his son was haunting him and several others testified to the same thing, I started to believe the victims may have become part of the demon."

"So the dead hunters have become its' familiars?"

"Precisely. But there is no other way to know for sure unless we go out to the moors ourselves."

"Then we will have to wait until after sunset. I don't think any of the villagers are in a talking mood right now."

Olivia laughed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Walter. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Just shut up, alright? I don't want to think about someone like you getting the better of me."

"Hehe, alright."

"…Hey, Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to rip anymore arms off, alright? Save that for the battlefield."

Olivia snorted but nodded anyways, reaching out grasp his hand in hers.

"As you wish, Walter."

* * *

Once the moon was high in the sky, Walter and Olivia snuck back to their cottage, half expecting an angry mob to be circling it.

But not a soul was in sight and Olivia heaved a sigh of relief.

'Maybe they're afraid to venture out after dark.'

The two of them rushed inside and Olivia bent down to knock on the coffin lid.

"Alucard~" Olivia hummed. "It's time to go on a family walk through the moors~!"

The lid slammed against the wall and Alucard emerged as his old self.

A part of Olivia was disheartened since she no longer had an excuse to call him Father anymore.

But this wasn't the time for such things; they had a demon to catch.

Securing her bow onto her back, she followed Walter and Alucard to the outskirts of the village.

"So," Walter cracked his knuckles. "How do you propose we find this abomination? The moorland goes on for miles."

Alucard just craned his neck back and took a deep breath.

"Do you smell that? The air reeks of blood." He exhaled, his crimson eyes glowing in satisfaction. "How I have missed such an alluring scent."

A shiver ran down Olivia's spine as Alucard turned his sights towards her and held a hand out.

"Shall we?"

Memoires of their confrontation in the dungeon flashed through her mind, but she took his hand anyways and allowed him to place her on his arm.

As for Walter, he simply bent down and let him to climb onto his back.

"Comfortable, my children?"

"Shut up and get going, Alucard!"

Laughing that trademark laugh of his, Alucard took to the skies and zipped across the moors towards the origin of the 'alluring' scent.

"See anything yet?" Olivia shouted over the roaring winds, scanning the area for something out of the ordinary.

"Hey, look over there!" Walter pointed to a thick forest emerging over the horizon. "That is probably where the hunting attack occurred."

The smirk on Alucard's face grew exponentially at this information, his fangs seemingly longer than before.

"Let's go hunting then" was all he said before plummeting towards the ground, leaving Walter and Olivia to cling onto him for dear life.

"ALUCARD!"

'PLEASE DON'T THROW UP, PLEASE DON'T THROW UP!'

Fortunately, Alucard slowed down once they broke through the tree canopies and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Why are the two of you shaking?" He chuckled, his hat and glasses vanishing into smoke. "And, Walter, I thought you enjoyed heights?"

"S-S-Shut up." Walter's teeth chattered as he slipped off Alucard's back and reacquainted his feet with the beautiful, safe ground.

"Are you alright, Little Rabbit?" Alucard grasped her by the chin and angled her face towards his.

"Y-Yeah." She nodded, feeling her soul return to her body. "I'm fine."

"Good." He dumped her on the ground and whipped out his gun. "Because I think our prey is coming out to greet us."

Walter and Olivia instantly became alert and readied their weapons, studying their surroundings with a keen eye.

'It's so dark; I can barely see a thing.' Olivia noted, listening for any sign of movement. 'All I can make out are tree trunks and the moon in the distan-.

Her blood ran cold as she took a closer look at the moon.

The red, blinking moon.

"A-Alucard, Walter?" Her voice trembled, drawing the attention of her companions. "How big was the hound in the novel again?"

"Oh shit.." Walter breathed out, noticing the trees surrounding them weren't actually trees but legs. " **That thing is the forest**!"

Only Alucard was unaffected by the beast's reveal, and as the massive hound unfurled itself and stalked towards them with its teeth bared, he cackled and applauded like the creature had performed a wonderful magic trick.

"This is going to be fun!" He stepped forward and held his arms out in welcome. "Don't disappoint me, Hound of Baskerville! Show me what you're made of!"

As if accepting his challenge, Baskerville threw its head back and let out a howl that shook the ground before charging forward.

"Ahaha! Excellent!" Alucard cocked his gun and faced Walter and Olivia with a bone chilling smile. "Well, my darling children, shall we let the hunting commence?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, when I was writing about Walter and Olivia clinging to Alucard while he was flying around, I was thinking of that scene from "My Neighbor Totoro" and couldn't stop laughing! Hehehe~! And the dress Olivia is wearing is the same dress she is wearing in my avatar picture and all the cover art!**

 **Now the fight with Baskerville begins!**

 **Translation: Seggfej- asshole**

 **Please leave a review and look forward to the next chapter~! :D**


	13. The Black Hound of Baskerville

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! I love you all so much!**

 **And callmekouhaii did art for my fic, which you see as the new cover page! I love how Olivia and Walter look so happy while Alucard looks ten seconds away from launching her into the abyss. lol!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Back in London, Sir Hellsing was lounging back in his office chair, inspecting the nighttime sky with a keen eye.

He was searching for something with such diligence that he didn't even look away when Martha knocked at the door and brought in a tray of macarons for him.

"I brought you a snack, Sir Hellsing." She placed it next to the growing stack of dirty cutlery and sighed. "I shall clear these away for you if you'd like."

"Leave them be, Martha." He made a 'don't-worry-about-it' motion. "Walter will take care of it when he returns."

"That poor child." She murmured before inching closer to him, studying his concentrated expression with much endearment. "What are you staring at, Sir Hellsing? It is rare to see you so focused."

"I'm trying to name all the constellations, but I can't see a damn thing with all this overcast." He groaned, sliding down in his seat and tapping his thumbs together. "Christ, I can't sleep on nights like these."

"I believe you mean 'mornings like these', Sir." She pointed to the grandfather clock that said 3:35 am. "Please get some rest. You have a meeting in four hours."

"I will, Martha. Don't worry your pretty head over me." He gave her a playful tap on the nose with a strained smile.

'Fake smiles don't suit you, Arthur.' Martha continued to watch him, wringing her apron in her hands. 'All those nights together and you still can't open up to me?

Forgetting her place as a mere maid, she bent over the back of his chair and draped her arms across his shoulders, realizing how tense he actually was.

"Please don't worry, Sir Hellsing. They will be fine."

"Who says I'm worried about Walter and Olivia?" Arthur's tone was indifferent but the hands clinging onto hers told another story. "I know they are perfectly fine."

"I never said their names, Sir Hellsing." Martha giggled, resting her cheek against his hair. "See, you are worried about them."

He didn't bother with a retort and simply heaved a heavy sigh.

"Why should I worry? They are soldiers, not babies."

Martha smiled and nodded.

"And they are Hellsing's best and brightest. So have faith and sleep. I promise you they will be here in the afternoon after a job well done."

Arthur didn't reply at first, choosing to fish around his jacket pocket for his lighter and pack of cigarettes.

"Alucard better heed my orders." He puffed, the smell of nicotine filling the room. "Good soldiers are hard to come by, and I will not tolerate the loss of my best due to his negligence."

"I'm sure Alucard is keeping them safe, Sir Hellsing. He wouldn't purposely place them in mortal danger."

"Thank God one of us believes that."

* * *

Within seconds, Baskerville was upon them and a barrage of claws shot out from the darkness, forcing them to dodge rather than attack.

"It's like this thing is the night itself!" Olivia gasped as she back flipped over one of Baskerville's arms. "Regardless, everything has a weakness! We just have to find Baskerville's!"

"Good thinking, Little Rabbit." Alucard caught her by the ankle with an ominous grin. "Let's try an experiment then."

"What?! What experiment?!" Olivia panicked, one hand keeping her dress skirt in place and the other clutching her bow. "What are you doing?!"

Alucard whistled and beckoned to Baskerville, ignoring her questions entirely.

"A-Alucard, you aren't actually going to-?!"

"Hey, doggie! Fetch!" was his answer as Alucard flung her across the plain, Baskerville's attention now on the screaming projectile rather than the 'hunters'.

"A window of opportunity!" Walter snickered, dashing forward alongside Alucard. "Olivia, your sacrifice won't be in vain!"

Crash landing into a weed patch, Olivia barely had time to recover when Baskerville bounded over to her with saliva dripping from its jaws.

"Alucard, you colossal ass!" She screeched, whipping out an arrow and shooting it between the beast's eyes just as a barrage of bullets and wires tore through it.

Its diced remains scattered across the grass while its blood rained down from above….and onto Olivia.

'Remain calm, Olivia. Remain calm,' She chanted to herself as her entire body quivered like the lid of a boiling pot.

"Nice work, Olivia." Walter teased, fishing a handkerchief out of his vest pocket and wiping her face. "Your screams of terror were the key to victory."

"Indeed they were." Alucard pinched her cheek with that arrogant smile of his. "Bravo, Little Rabbit. We couldn't have done it without you.

The lid propelled off the pot with such ferocity that it shattered against the wall upon impact.

" **SHUT UP**." Olivia hissed, stringing up another arrow and aiming it at Alucard's face. " **BOTH OF YOU WILL BE JOINING BASKERVILLE SHORTLY!** **HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR OWN COMMRADE AS BAIT!** "

"Ah, but you did help by distracting it, so we are congratulating you, Little Rabbit." Alucard easily dodged the venomous arrow and crushed the remains of Bakerville's uvula under his heel. "Such a shame though. I was hoping for more of a fight."

"Don't make it sound like you killed it yourself, Alucard." Walter flexed his fingers with a scoff. "My wires carried this entire mission."

"I'm going to shoot the both of you and have the entire cabin to myself on the ride home!"

"Really now?" Walter cracked his knuckles with an intrigued laugh. "I'd love to see you tr-!"

He was interrupted by a squishing sound, and the three of them whirled around to find the remains of Baskerville crawling back together.

"A regenerator?!" The two kids exclaimed while Alucard just cackled and placed a new magazine in his gun.

"Now this is more like it!"

Within seconds, Baskerville reformed, larger than ever.

And it brought something else with it.

Five men in hunting uniforms surrounded them, their rifles aimed at the trio's heads.

"I was right." Olivia gulped, as the three of them huddled closer together. "The hunters are his familiars."

"Fascinating!" Alucard was too happy for his own good. "Baskerville, you and I have something in common!" He then peered down at Walter and Olivia. "I'll leave the small fry to you two."

Then with a cheeky grin and a two finger salute, he leapt over the circle of familiars and charged towards Baskerville who readily greeted him with an ear splitting howl.

"Son of a-!" Walter shook his fist. "Don't take all the glory for yourself, 'Father'!"

"Focus, Walter!" Olivia moved so they were back-to-back. "We need to defeat them first! If we do, it will help to get rid of Baskerville once and for all!"

"Tsk! Fine!" Walter bit down and pulled wires out of his gloves. "Come fight us then, you bastards!"

"May your souls finally know peace." Olivia closed her eyes in prayer before pulling her bowstring back. "Rejoice now, you poor souls. We have come to wake you from your nightmare."

* * *

"Let's address the business at hand." Alucard hummed, tapping the side of the revolver's barrel against his temple. "I have orders to eliminate you **AND** orders to make sure those pesky familiars of yours don't kill them."

He pointed to the left where Walter had crafted a shield to protect himself and Olivia from the rainstorm of bullets the 'hunters' were firing upon them.

"Like any dog, I dislike it when my master scolds me; you probably understand that, one mutt to another." Baskerville growled as Alucard drew closer. "So it's with great displeasure that I must end this battle quickly. But, if you continue to give me some much needed entertainment, I'll reward you with a priceless gift. Interested?"

Baskerville biting off his arm was its answer.

"Very well!" Alucard regrew his arm and bowed slightly, his smile taking up his entire face. "Show me what you got then, Black Hound of Baskerville!"

* * *

"Do they have an endless amount of ammo?!" Olivia groaned as bullet after bullet ricocheted off Walter's wire shield. "Does becoming a familiar give you that ability?!"

"Don't give them that much credit. These idiots are only firing in one direction."

"What?" Olivia gazed around and realized the 'hunters' were only firing ahead with blank expressions. If one of them was fast enough, they could slay the familiars before their slow reflexes could catch up. "W-Walter! You're a genius!"

"What?"

"Quickly, throw me into the air!"

" **What?!** Are you ordering me to lower the shield so I can toss your fat ass into the air?!"

"It will just be for a moment! Once I'm airborne, you can put the shield back up while I take care of them!" Olivia grasped his wrist and looked him dead in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

Walter stared back at her anxious expression and groaned loudly.

"Unfortunately, I do." The shield weakened as his wires wrapped around her waist. "Make every shot count."

And with that, Walter dropped the shield and flung Olivia up into the air.

Fast as lighting, Olivia spun around, shooting arrow after arrow into the familiars' hearts, all of them burning to ashes within seconds.

'Your souls are now free.' Olivia sighed, gravity taking its hold on her. 'May the afterlife treat you well'.

Walter's arms greeted her on her return back to Earth, but since Olivia was much taller and heavier than he, both of them crumbled to the ground.

"I didn't expect you to try and catch me." Olivia laughed, giving Walter a kiss on the cheek in gratitude. "I appreciate it."

"Oh shut up, fat ass." Walter hissed, his fingers ghosting over the cheek she had kissed. "Anyways, let's go help Alucard now."

Olivia turned around to find Alucard still at it with Baskerville, looking like he was playing with it rather than fighting it.

Both monsters were drenched in blood, a mixture of their own and their opponent's, yet neither showed any signs of exhaustion or weakness and kept attacking the other.

"C'mon," Olivia hoisted Walter to his feet and grabbed her bow. "We need to—!"

A sudden movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and Olivia squinted hard to see the black ash from the 'hunters' slithering towards the battle at a rapid pace.

"What the hell is that?" She mumbled, glancing from the ash to the distracted Alucard and back. Then, when the black ash became like slime and a familiar pair of jaws emerged from the sludge, Olivia felt her heart drop to her feet as she realized what was about to happen.

"ALUCARD!" She bellowed, sprinting across the plain with Walter on her heels. "LOOK OUT!"

But her warning came too late as Baskerville's doppelganger leapt out from the slime and bit down on Alucard's torso, ripping it off from his waist while the original Baskerville devoured what remained of him.

"Shit!" Walter grimaced as Olivia felt the world around her collapse, her screams clogged in her throat.

'No….Not again…..No…..Not….again…..No….No…..NO!'

"NO!" Her wails reverberated across the moorland as she charged forward, her vision turning red as her sights locked onto Baskerville. "GIVE HIM BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Olivia!" Walter attempted to restrain her but she easily sidestepped him, seeing nothing but her target. "Alucard is immortal, Olivia! He can regenerate himself!"

But Olivia couldn't hear him and let out another scream, this time drawing Baskerville's attention.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY FAMILY FROM ME AGAIN!" She strung up a pair of arrows and aimed as Baskerville bounded towards her, detecting fresh meat.

Once it was in range, she fired and the arrows plunged into Baskerville's eye sockets, its howls of agony not fazing her in the slightest.

"SHUT UP!" Olivia demanded, aiming at its chest now. "COME AND FIGHT ME, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!"

Even though it was blinded, Baskerville could still smell Olivia and furiously lunged forward when there was a sudden flash of silver and its legs were sliced to bits.

"Stay out of this, Walter!" Olivia snarled, glaring at the boy next to her. "That monster devoured Alucard and I am not leaving here until I reclaim his remains from that thing's stomach."

"Listen to me already, you stupid girl!" Walter grasped her by the shoulders and roughly shook her. "Alucard is a fucking vampire! He can regenerate himself, you twit!"

It was like a bubble had popped as the light gradually returned to Olivia's eyes and her rigid form became limp.

"Wh-What?" She whimpered, tears running down her cheeks. "He's alive? Alucard is….alive?"

"Yes!" Walter snapped, shaking her once more. "The bastard just enjoys taking his time! But that is not important right now! Now is our chance to kill that thing before its limbs grow back!"

Suddenly Baskerville let out a piercing howl that nearly made their ears bleed and sent them stumbling back into the dirt.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know! It's like—Look!" Olivia pointed to a bulge jutting from Baskerville's abdomen. "What is that?!"

"….Alucard." Walter rolled his eyes.

"Alucard?!"

"Yes," He sighed, watching the bulge grow larger as Baskerville's howls increased in pitch. "He has finally decided to regenerate."

* * *

 _Alucard stood in the middle of a field, much like the one the battle was currently taking place in._

 _But the trees were shorter and the majority of the terrain was left untouched by human hands._

' _This is the moorland ten years ago.' He noted, scanning the horizon for something in particular._

 _Then, he saw it._

 _A dog—a mix of bloodhound and mastiff—lay in the grass, blood pooling around him from a gunshot in the neck._

 _He whimpered as Alucard drew closer, his eyes searching for his master to come rescue him._

 _The same master that shot and left him for dead._

" _Your master grew tired of taking care of you and left you to rot in the moorlands like garbage." Alucard stated, staring down at the dying creature with a blank expression._

 _Blood gurgled from the dog's mouth as he let out another pitiful whimper._

" _Where we are standing now, there will be a forest—a forest where a group of hunters will meet their demise in ten years' time." Alucard then bent down to study the dog more thoroughly. "You wanted to see your master again, didn't you? That is why you drank the Devil's blood and waited for his return. And when he did, you got your revenge after so long. But, what waits for you now?" Alucard pushed his fingers against the gunshot wound, drawing more blood out. "Will you allow The Angel of Death and the Little Rabbit to send you to Hell, or will you accept the reward I offer you? The choice is yours, Baskerville."_

 _The mortal Baskerville whined as Alucard awaited his answer. Then, mustering up all of his strength, he lifted his head up and licked the back of Alucard's glove._

" _Excellent choice, Baskerville." Alucard smirked, watching the light fade from his eyes. "I look forward to our future together."_

 _Then he dug his fingers into the wound and ripped out the bullet, crushing the strap of metal in his hand._

" _Let's go now, my pet, we have people expecting us."_

* * *

Seconds later, black tendrils erupted from the bulge and crawled across Baskerville's body.

The tendrils wrapped around the beast, wiggling into every crack and crevice, until they covered Baskerville completely, the sounds of bones cracking and organs squishing mixing in with Baskerville's cries.

Olivia felt bile rise in her throat but she couldn't look away from the horrifying spectacle.

'Alucard…?'

Suddenly, a pair of gloved hands pressed against her ears and her face was shoved against a bloodied vest, shielding her from both the sight and sound of the gruesome display.

"Tsk." Walter's voice rumbled against his chest. "Alucard, you theatrical piece of shit. Just eat it and be done with it."

'W…What? He…He is eating it?'

Eventually, the ground stop shaking and Walter released his grip on her.

Her heart racing, Olivia slowly turned around and found Alucard standing where Baskerville once was, the black tendrils jutting from the insides of his coat. He now had long hair that whipped around him like sentient appendages and properly displayed the maniacal smile engulfing his angular face. The sigils on his gloves were crimson red and blood dribbled down his chin, staining his fangs and neck.

"Ah, what fun!" Alucard laughed, licking the excess blood off his lips. "It's been ages since something has been able to rip me in half."

"So you ate it?" Walter's expression, unlike Olivia's, was one of indifference. "You knew it was planning a sneak attack, so why didn't you kill it in the first place?"

"I did say I would reward him if he provided me with some much needed entertainment." He answered calmly, strutting over to them.

"Y-You're alive…" Olivia breathed out, a relived smile breaking out on her face. "But Baskerville ate you! I watched it devour you!"

"Didn't I tell you this before, Little Rabbit?" He cupped her face in his hand, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I am nothing like the other vermin infesting the planet. Only a man could defeat a monster like me. And only a man could hope to."

Olivia whimpered when one of his tendrils—the same one that ripped Baskerville's tongue out—curled around her wrist and lifted her up to her trembling feet.

"Quite the show you put on, Little Rabbit, blinding Baskerville and challenging him without an ounce of fear in your eyes." His hand moved to brush her bangs out of her eyes. "It was exhilarating to finally see you on the battlefield. And the fact that you did it for me is truly an honor."

Normally, Olivia would be over the moon to hear Alucard's approval but, after watching him devour a hellhound with such vigor and how demonic he currently appeared, Olivia finally began to understand what everyone was trying to tell her.

"You…really are a monster, aren't you?"

"You are finally realizing that after all these years?" He chuckled before leaning forward so they were at eye level. "Yes, Little Rabbit, I am a horrible, disgusting monster. Does that change your opinion of me?"

Olivia couldn't answer him, his crimson eyes making her feel like she was trapped in hell fire and the small twinge of fear she had of her guardian grew substantially.

"I-."

Walter suddenly positioned himself between them, shoving Alucard's face away with an icy glare.

"Leave her alone, Alucard. The mission is complete so let's return to Christow before the sun rises."

Alucard didn't respond at first, amused by Walter's interference and Olivia's petrified expression.

'Human beings never cease to amaze me.'

With a chuckle, Alucard returned to his normal state, his glasses and hat back on his head.

"Yes, what a fitting way to end a perfect night." He bent down slightly for Walter to climb onto his back before directing his attention towards Olivia.

'I've told you since the beginning that I'm a monster, Olivia. That is all I will ever be. Yet even so,' His voice echoed in her head as he held a hand out to her, 'do you still think of me as your family?'

Olivia stared at his outstretched hand, the blood now gone but the smell lingering.

This man—no this vampire—was capable of horrifying things, and probably had done worse things prior to her arrival.

And yet, Olivia couldn't deny she was relieved to see him standing in front of her after believing him to be dead.

Regardless of what he had just shown her.

'Yes,' She nodded, placing her hand in his. 'I do.'

Alucard leered down at her for a moment, analyzing the tiny smile on her face, before laughing and hoisting her into his arms.

'You really are a stupid little rabbit' were his final thoughts before lifting off the ground and zipping across the sky.

Despite her declaration, Olivia found it difficult to cling onto Alucard like she usually did and as the wind swirled around her, she began to wonder about her 'dear' guardian and who he was before Hellsing.

'Who are you really, Alucard?' She studied his face as knots formed in her chest. 'How did you become like this? What are you really capable of?'

Her questions were never answered but she didn't expect him to.

'I have to find out for myself, right?' She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder and watching as the sun rose over the horizon. 'So be it then.'

When they returned to headquarters, she would get right to work and discover Alucard's true colors.

But, just for this moment, Olivia was happy to feel him solid beneath her hands and she turned to look at Walter, who met her tired eyes with his own.

'Mission Accomplished' she mouthed out, reaching out to intertwine their fingers with a tender smile. 'It was an honor to fight alongside you, Angel of Death.'

Walter simply nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

'Same to you, White Rabbit of Hellsing.'

And when Alucard landed in front of their cottage, he discovered the two of them had fallen asleep, drooling on his coat and their hands still intertwined.

"What lazy children the both of you are." Alucard chuckled, stepping into the one room cottage. "Who will carry my luggage now?"

But, instead of dropping them like he usually did, Alucard placed them on the bed in the corner of the room and took a seat in the armchair, watching the rising sun slowly peek through the drapes.

An hour later, Mary and Elizabeth knocked on the door and entered to find their guests' luggage neatly placed by the door and Alucard back in his civilian disguise.

"Leaving already, Mr. Brenner?" Mary asked, eyeing the 'mysterious' box once again while Elizabeth stared at the slumbering children, hoping that wasn't dried blood on their clothes. "I hope the rumors about the hellhound didn't scare you away."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Baskerville anymore. He has moved onto a better place." Alucard smiled eerily, rising from his seat. "Now, take our luggage to the train station. Our train should be arriving momentarily."

"E-Ex-Excuse me?!" Elizabeth stuttered, gesturing to her and her wife's frail arms before gesturing to the pile of luggage. "Forgive me, Mr. Brenner. But you are obviously stronger than the both of us! Can't you carry it?"

"But I am already carrying something." He strutted over to the bed and scooped up Walter and Olivia, adjusting them so they lay comfortably in his arms. "Now hurry up. We need to be home as soon as possible."

And with a 'grateful' smile, Alucard waltzed out of the cottage, leaving the two women fumbling to carry the heavy luggage.

"Oh," Alucard poked his head back around the doorframe. "And if you put a dent in my luggage, I will be most displeased."

A shiver ran down Mary and Elizabeth's spines at the veiled threat.

"Mary?"

"Yes, love?"

"Never rent to city folk ever again. I don't think my heart can take it."

"Agreed, my love. Agreed."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was originally called "Olivia is freaking pissed" and "Olivia reevaluates her choices about her new family". Lol**

 **And Olivia was the original frisbee.**

 **The type of dog Baskerville is based on is actually the type of dog from the novel, and I wanted to do some type of backstory for why Baskerville became a demon. And as for Alucard, he is a monster but he is not totally heartless. He does care for the Hellsing group, especially Arthur and Integra since they are his masters but he does have some sort of affection for all of them.**

 **Anways, here is some fun stuff now! On my profile page, I posted the two songs that inspired Olivia's creation. Of course, the beta Olivia was different but I still think the songs ring true for the current Olivia, more so when she is older though. The lyrics are in the video's description if you want to give them a listen!**

 **And, just for fun, do you guys have a favorite Hellsing couple? It is not a romantic manga but people still have their ships. But, I think we all know Alucard/The Queen is the ultimate ship. Lol! Just kidding, it is actually Integra/Seras. Hahaha! If you have anything, let me know!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and see you in the next one! :D**


	14. Curiosity killed the Rabbit

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! I love you all so much!**

 **And, thanks to FayValentine123, I am now envisioning Olivia dancing to "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins while shooting vampires. Lol!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The daily air sirens booming across the London sky was something Olivia loathed to grow accustomed to.

Since Germany invaded Poland and war had officially been declared, the siren had become part of her morning like the chirping of robins outside her window.

Nothing was stable anymore.

Not in their country and not in the manor.

Especially after the mission in Christow.

They had arrived home in the early afternoon and Sir Hellsing had given her and Walter a commander's welcome, although even a toddler could see he was thrilled they had returned home safely.

But when the fate of Baskerville was brought up, this anomalous expression flashed across Arthur's face and he ordered Alucard to follow him while Martha asked the children if they were hungry and herded them towards the kitchen.

Only Olivia seemed troubled by this display, and her desire to uncover Alucard's past increased tenfold.

Turning on her side, she peeked over at the grandfather clock and noted she still had an hour until breakfast.

So she reached out and grabbed her sketchbook off the nightstand Sir Islands had bought for her. Whenever he came to visit, he always brought something for Walter and her, claiming they couldn't grow up properly without some kind of normalcy; Arthur took offense to that jab.

But Olivia was grateful for every gift and promised to put all of them to good use. She now had a dresser, a bookshelf, and a vanity occupying her room. Martha had given her some make-up but Olivia had yet to master the art of cosmetics, so the colorful tubes lay abandoned on the vanity for another day.

The one time she did attempt to put make-up on, Walter had called her a clown and they ended up brawling in the training room until Arthur pulled them apart.

But, now that she was almost thirteen, it was decided that Olivia would have etiquette classes to ensure she would grow into a 'proper young lady'; Arthur apologized profusely when Olivia stormed into his office after finding a governess in her room instead of her gun.

"It wasn't my idea, Olivia!" He cried out, using his chair to keep her at bay. "Our financial suppliers would've been on my ass if I didn't agree! They are already harassing me for employing you and Walter! So, please, bear with it for a while!"

It was only her loyalty for Sir Hellsing that kept Olivia from boiling over.

Snorting at the ridiculousness of it all, she flipped through the pages, every single one covered in her scribbles.

'Just because I am getting older doesn't mean I have to relinquish my bow for an embroidery needle; I can do both without sacrificing the other.'

And it wasn't like she hated her etiquette classes—she actually found them to be rather fun—but Olivia hated how it was expected of her to give up fighting once she was old enough.

No, she had a debt to pay before anything else.

Finally Olivia reached the page she was looking for, the contents not an illustration but a list of all of Alucard's known abilities and the possibilities of how he received them, thus leading to how he became a vampire to begin with.

'No one is born a vampire. They have to be bitten or drink the Devil's blood to do so.' Olivia tapped her pen against her cheek before scribbling her thoughts down. 'So which one was it, Alucard? Did another vampire bite you or did you willingly drink the Devil's blood for whatever reason?'

Another question bugging Olivia was about what Alucard had said during the battle with Baskerville.

"You said 'we have something in common' when its familiars came out. Does that mean you've consumed countless other beings?" She tightened her grip on her pen, recalling Baskerville's grisly demise. "Is that why Sir Hellsing keeps you on a short leash? Is he afraid of what you might do?"

Her mind instantly wandered to the sigils on Alucard's gloves and how they glowed every time he unleashed his power.

'But Alucard is fiercely loyal to Sir Hellsing, even going as far as to threaten his own comrades if they say a cross word about his master, so Sir Hellsing shouldn't worry about Alucard betraying him.' She pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Agh! It is all so confusing!'

Olivia knew better than to ask anyone for help since she would only receive a lecture about being nosy.

But how could she crack this case if no one threw a bone at her?

Growing frustrated, she tore the page out of the book, crumpled it up, and launched it towards the closed window.

"So stupid." Olivia grumbled, gnawing on the pen's cap "Why should I care so much? No one else seems to so why should I?"

But everyone obviously knew something she didn't, and Olivia hated being kept in the dark, especially when Alucard would taunt her about her lack of progress.

"Ready to forfeit this game, Little Rabbit?" he would chuckle while tugging at her hair, enjoying watching her scramble like a mouse underneath a boot.

"You jerk, you vexing, colossal jerk!" She scribbled furiously on a blank page, the rough lines soon connecting to form a crudely sketched Alucard..

As part of her etiquette lessons, Olivia was learning the fine arts, and while she was praised for her botany illustrations, her human portraits left much to be desired.

But still, she tried her best, giving Alucard a razor sharp chin to match his razor sharp teeth.

"May this never see the light of day." She flipped the page to a fresh one with a smile. "Women are easier to draw anyways, so let's try drawing _Anya_."

With more care than she did with Alucard's, Olivia started to sketch out a heart shaped face before stopping suddenly.

'…What…does my mother look like again?' Panic started to rise in her chest as she scavenged her brain. 'She has a heart shaped face right? Right?! Or…was it an oval shaped one?! And did she have blonde hair or red hair?!'

She tore out that page and started on another one, her palms sweating.

"Let's start with _Apa_ first! I'll remember _Anya_ as I do his!" Her voice cracked slightly as her pen scrapped against the paper. "I have to!"

'A circular face with a mole on his left cheek. Yes, and his hair stood up in the front like horns….No, that is Sir Hellsing.' The pen snapped in her hand. "And did he wear glasses or not?! Did he have brown or yellow eyes?!" The pen's ink spilled across the portrait. "Wh-What did he and _Anya_ sound like again?! And what of Akos and Mark?! One of them had curly hair! It was Akos, right?! No, it was Mark! No! It…It…!"

The sketchbook slammed against the wall and Olivia buried herself underneath her blankets, clutching her head as tears stung her eyes.

'No! NO! I have to remember them! I couldn't have forgotten! I couldn't have forgotten how they look!' She dug her nails into her skull. 'REMEMBER! REMEMBER, DAMN IT! YOU ARE THEIR LIVING LEGACY SO REMEMBER!'

Then, just as she was close to drawing blood, a faint memory of the past took shape in her mind.

Her father's heart shaped face; her mother's green eyes; Akos' hair that curled at the bottom, and Mark's raven black hair.

These were characteristics Olivia had inherited or shared with them.

Curling into a ball, she wept in joy.

She had remembered something.

Her family's memory wasn't completely erased because they lived on through her.

It wasn't much, but for now, it was enough.

* * *

After getting dressed in her now trademark white dress, Olivia marched down the hallway, bow in hand and repeating 'Heart shaped face, Green Eyes, Curly Hair, and Black Hair' to herself.

Now she had two missions, uncovering Alucard's past and keeping her own alive.

'I will not fail. Not when the entire reason I am here is because of them.'

As Olivia turned the corner, she spotted someone inspecting a photo of Arthur perched on one of the telephone tables.

He appeared to be in his mid to late teens with light brown hair and a black suit. Something about him seemed familiar, but Olivia couldn't put her finger on it.

She was about to call out to him in greeting when the stranger snubbed his cigarette against the picture and proceeded to walk away.

As a result, the stranger let out a scream when an arrow pinned his sleeve to the mahogany table and he whirled around to spot Olivia glaring at him, already stringing up another arrow.

"It is rude to extinguish your cigarettes on another's property. As a guest in this house, you will abide by a code of conduct. Or," She aimed the arrow at his neck, "you will be promptly escorted from this manor."

"What the hell?!" The man pulled on the arrow until it finally gave way. "How dare you shoot at me! I am one of the masters of this house!"

"No you are not." Olivia fired back, not budging an inch as the man stomped towards her. "Sir Arthur Hellsing is the lord and master of this house. Do not even dare to impersonate him when you have so little respect for his personal property."

"You little-!" The man grabbed her by the front of her dress and hoisted her off the ground and in his face. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Olivia wrinkled her nose at the horrible scent invading her nostrils and raised her chin in challenge.

"I am Olivia Emese Song, a soldier of Hellsing and one of Sir Hellsing's bodyguards. And you are?"

"You are Olivia?!" The man snorted, ignoring her question entirely. "This is the "White Rabbit of Hellsing"?! Pft, you are nothing but some paltry **half bred** -!"

The man rocketed to the ground as Olivia slammed her forehead against his nose.

"Leave my heritage out of this!" Olivia growled, watching the blood gush from his nose. "I am a soldier, first and foremost, and I will not stand to be belittled, especially by an outsider."

"You little bitch!" The man shot to his feet and raised his hand to slap her when his arm was suddenly jerked back by a pair of wires.

"That'll be enough of that." Walter spoke up, hopping off the railing and waltzing over to them. "You of all people should know not to raise a hand to a lady, Mr. Hellsing."

'Mr. Hellsing?'

"Walter! Release me!" Mr. Hellsing cried out as his arm was bent further back and the ominous grin on Walter's face grew.

"Olivia," Walter hummed, yanking his captive down to his knees. "This is Sir Hellsing's younger brother, Richard Hellsing. He was supposed to meet our master in the dining hall for breakfast but I fear he must've lost his way."

"AH! DAMN IT, WALTER!" Richard screamed as the wires tightened and Walter jammed his heel against his back.

"I see." Olivia curtsied. "I didn't realize you were Sir Hellsing's brother. Forgive me for not recognizing you earlier. I do hope you enjoy your stay in the manor."

She still thought Richard was an asshole, but if he was related to Sir Hellsing, she would be civil towards him.

Of course, Richard saw through her act easily.

"Don't try to sweeten me up with false words! I won't allow a half bred sow like you to—AH!"

"Come off of it, Mr. Hellsing." Walter smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes that Olivia immediately recognized. "If you insult her again, I will keep your arm as a souvenir."

"You-!"

"Walter? Olivia?" Arthur called out from down the hallway and Walter promptly retracted his wires. "What are you two—Richard? Why are you on the floor?"

"Arthur!" Richard scrambled to his feet and pointed a finger in the children's direction. "Are these what you consider soldiers?! These brats threatened me!"

"Don't know what you are talking about." Walter whistled, while Olivia swept a lock of hair behind her ear and responded with "You must be mistaken, Mr. Hellsing. We were only showing you to the way to the dining hall."

Then they both flashed their most angelic smiles while Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's go, Richard. Walter has prepared a wonderful breakfast for us."

"But-!"

"Now!"

Arthur dragged a still pissed off Richard away and Walter followed suit, but not before receiving a kiss on the forehead from Olivia.

"Thank you for defending me, Walter. You are a true gentleman."

He swatted her away and stuck his tongue out at her, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Just try not to pick any more fights with Sir Hellsing's family."

Olivia laughed as he raced to catch up with their master and his pig of a brother before continuing on her way.

"Now I'm late for my lessons." She huffed, hurrying down the stairs. "I'll have to do some extra training tonight to burn off this excess steam!"

* * *

It was around 10 pm when Olivia found herself back in her room, refreshed from her bath and ready to sleep before the sirens awoke her in the morning.

'No luck with Alucard's past,' Olivia sat down in front of her vanity and proceeded to brush her hair. 'I wouldn't be surprised if all the information is hidden in some vault ten feet under the manor.'

The mental image of Sir Hellsing digging through the dirt like a mole caused her to snort in a very unladylike manner.

"I shouldn't fret over it so much. I'm sure the truth will be revealed in time."

Once her hair was smooth and tangled free, Olivia was about to blow out her candlestick when she noticed a wad of paper near her bare feet.

"From this morning?" She bent down and opened it, smoothing out the wrinkles on the vanity top.

It was the list she made for Alucard, and while she remembered throwing it away, she knew it had been launched towards the window.

Which was nowhere near the vanity.

A shiver ran up her spine and she was about to shove the page into the vanity drawer when something caught her eye.

The sketch paper was rather thin and the pen marks bleed through, showing the contents on the other side.

And on the top of the page, Olivia had written ALUCARD in bold letters.

"A-L-U-C-A-R-D." She read each letter out loud before holding the paper up to the mirror, her blood running cold as she read what was reflected. "D-R-A-C-U-L-A."

It felt like a cup of ice water had been tossed in her face and she pushed herself away from the vanity and raced out the door.

'I'm such an idiot! It was staring me in the face the entire time!'

The library door was thrown open as Olivia raced inside, flicking on a desk lamp and climbing onto the rolling ladder.

"So stupid! All I had to do was flip his name!" She scanned the shelves until she reached the 'S' section and threw book after book over her shoulder. "Where is it? I know I saw it here before!"

Finally she found the leather bound book and traced the lettering on the cover: Dracula by Bram Stoker.

"I thought this was here as a joke." She scoffed, sliding down the ladder and hurrying towards the lit desk. "Since we hunt vampires, I thought Sir Hellsing placed it here as a prank!"

Olivia knew of Count Dracula but had always considered him to be a Hollywood character than an actual being.

Gulping, Olivia prayed Alucard's name backwards was just a coincidence and she was overthinking it.

But she knew, especially in the world she lived in, nothing in life was truly a coincidence.

So, Olivia sat herself down and opened the book to the first chapter.

Olivia read of Johnathan Harker and his narrow escape from the Count's castle; of 19-year old Lucy who was Dracula's first victim; of the courageous John Seward, Quincey Morris and Arthur Holmwood who helped hunt down Count Dracula; of Mina who was cursed by Dracula's bite and his blood; and of Abraham Van Helsing, the famed vampire hunter who led the hunt against Dracula.

'Abraham Van Helsing.' Olivia's mind drifted to the portrait hanging in the hallway. 'Are you the same man from this book?'

Thought it may be true, there were several things that didn't add up.

Why was Abraham's last name different? Where did the Hellsing organization factor into the happy ending? And, most importantly, if Alucard was the same Count Dracula from the novel, why was he here in the manor?

Why was he serving the descendent of the man who hunted him down?

And….could Alucard really be capable of the horrific acts Count Dracula performed?

It was a book so there had to be some exaggeration, but so many things added up that Olivia wasn't sure what was real and what was fiction.

Then, Olivia thought about the inscription on Alucard's coffin and although she couldn't read it, she recognized the language it was in.

It was in Romanian.

And Count Dracula was from Transylvania which is in the central part of Romania.

Now she was more confused than ever.

But, one thing she had learned in her time as a solider is to research more than one source before taking action.

The clock resting on the desk read 1:35 am, but Olivia couldn't think about sleep now and hurried back to the rolling ladder.

She grabbed all the reference books she could find about Romania and lugged them back to the desk.

Every book was thoroughly read from cover to cover in hopes of finding something mentioning a 'Dracula' or at least something remotely relating to vampire activity. Even a line mentioning the Hellsing—or rather the Helsing—family would've been sufficient.

Yet, an hour into her research, Olivia couldn't find anything relating to her mission and her heart deflated slightly.

'I'm beginning to think I let my imagination run wild.' She groaned, burying her face in her hands. 'I've wasted precious hours of sleep on a wild goose chase because Alucard's name spelt something else backwards. Well God spelt backwards is Dog but you don't see people building churches to worship them do you?!'

Slamming the book shut, Oliva reached out to turn off the lamp when she noticed there was one more book she had yet to read.

'Oh what the hell. I'm already knee deep in this.'

She opened the book and flipped through the pages, soon noticing it was a book about Romanian royalty.

Some of the names ringed bells since Hungary was a neighboring country to Romania and they were either friends or enemies depending on the time period. Olivia vaguely recalled reading about the Hungarian-Romanian relationship in her public school days, but she couldn't remember anything significant at the moment.

After a while of mindless flipping, Olivia finally came across something of interest.

It was a page about "The Order of the Dragons", a monarchical chivalric order for nobility that was founded by Sigismund, who was King of Hungary at the time. It was fashioned after the Crusades and demanded that its members fight the enemies of Christianity, like the Ottoman Empire, and defend the Cross with their lives.

'What a horrible band of filthy murderers.' Olivia scoffed to herself. 'Killing people for the sake of your religion? What utter bullshit!'

Underneath the description was a list of some of the more notable members and Olivia lazily scanned the list until a certain name jumped out at her, her breath catching in her throat.

Vlad Dracul III, Prince of Wallachia (page 1428).

"Dracul…." Olivia gasped, quickly flipping to the page listed and reading the description.

"The second son of Vlad Dracul II….held hostage by the Ottoman Empire to secure father's loyalty….later slaughtered the Ottomans during crusades issued by the Pope….and….remembered as the barbaric demon, Vlad the Impaler."

Olivia's finger hovered above the next paragraph divulging into Vlad's countless acts of cruelty, not sure if she really wanted to know.

'Alucard may enjoy fighting but he is by no means cruel.'

But the memory of Baskerville's demise flashed through her mind, so with a heavy heart, she took a deep breath and counted to read aloud.

"In Turkey and Western Europe, Vlad Dracul III is regarded as a monstrous and vile leader who took gratuitous pleasure in the painful execution of his enemies….he even murdered his own subjects by impaling them on spikes and dining amongst their still twitching bodies."

Olivia had to close her eyes at the horrific mental image, her mind placing Alucard in the Impaler's place. What was worse was that such an act wasn't out of the realm of possibility for Alucard, and that frightened Olivia more than anything.

'There is good in him, there is good in him.' She chanted while turning to the next page in the hopes of reading something positive about Vlad Dracul and only found a rough sketch of him from the 15th century.

He had a mustache, curly hair, and was dressed in a medieval monarch uniform. The illustration was worn by age and it was difficult to make out the facial features. Yet, if one removed the moustache and straighten his hair, he did resemble Alucard quite a bit.

"NO!" Olivia leapt away from the desk and covered her eyes. "My mind is just playing tricks on me! None of this is related and has nothing to do with Alucard!"

The words tasted like sand against her tongue and she peeked through her fingers at the books.

"What…is the truth?" She whispered, a war raging in her mind. "Which is it, Alucard? What is fact and what is fiction?"

Finally, Olivia couldn't take it anymore and dashed out of the library.

She lifted the massive painting off the wall and hurried down the staircase, hoping over a few steps here and there. She nearly tripped when she reached the stone hallway, but Olivia didn't stop until she spotted Alucard's throne, where the man plaguing her thoughts sat with his hands clasped together on his lap.

Like he was waiting for her arrival.

He stared at Olivia as she stopped in front of him, panting heavily and looking like she had seen a ghost.

"…To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked slightly. "You ran in here like something was chasing you, Little Rabb-."

"Which is it?" She demanded, clutching her hands to her chest. "Was the novel by Stoker true and you are the Count he wrote about? Or were you a prince that Stoker based his novel on—a prince that dined with the impaled corpses of his victims?"

The smirk fell from his face and the room's temperature became like ice.

"Which is it, Alucard?!" Olivia questioned again, her knees buckling slightly. "Were you only a vampire king who drank the blood of innocents or were you a savage king who built his kingdom on the bodies of his own people? Or," She bit her lip as her heart pounded against her chest, "are you both?"

It was silent as Olivia awaited his answer and Alucard continued to stare at her behind his glasses.

When he finally replied, it was in a low voice that she had to strain to hear properly.

"….Which answer do you want to hear? Will the answer I pick change how you feel about me?"

"I just want the truth, Alucard! I want to know who you were and how you came to be the Hellsing family servant! And I want to hear it from your mouth, not a book's!"

"Is that honestly what you want? What if you don't like what I will tell you?"

"I want to hear it anyways. I'm tired of this wild goose chase; just tell me the truth, Alucard." Olivia was so caught up in demanding answers that she didn't notice the black coffin stand up and slowly inch towards her.

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"That'll be for me to decide, not you."

"Is this honestly what you want?" Alucard asked again, wanting to see if this was her heart's desire. "Because if not, you are free to leave-."

"I am not leaving here until I hear the truth, Alucard! So tell me!" Her declaration resonated through the dungeon, sealing the unseen contract she had made with him.

"Very well. This isn't something I can simply tell you," He slid his glasses down his nose, his crimson eyes glowing. "This is something you have to see for yourself."

"Wha-?!"

Suddenly, the coffin's lid flew open and a barrage of hands lunged out of the darkness and latched onto Olivia.

"WHAT?! ALUCARD!" She struggled against them as they dragged her inside the coffin. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Giving you the answers you so desire."

"ALU-Mmph!" A hand slammed over her mouth and she frantically reached out towards him. 'HELP ME! HELP ME!'

But Alucard just placed his glasses back on and folded his hands together.

"The more you struggle, the harder it will be." He suddenly vanished before appearing in front of her. Then, reaching out, Alucard didn't grab Olivia's hand but gently cupped her cheek instead, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "You asked me for the truth, so I am giving it to you. But, the question is," He bent down and whispered in her ear, "what will you do when you receive it?"

Olivia let out a muffled scream as the hands dragged her completely into the darkness and the lid slammed shut on the coffin, the dungeon now dead silent.

With a thoughtful expression, Alucard placed his palm on the coffin lid, the inscription glowing beneath his touch.

"What will you do,….Olivia Emese Song?"

* * *

 **A/N: *COMING UNDONE BY KORN PLAYS AS THE CREDITS ROLL***

 **THAT'S IT! FIC'S OVER! EVERYONE CAN GO HOME!**

 **Just kidding! Lol! But, damn, Alucard! Stop traumatizing children! What awaits Olivia in Alucard's coffin and what will she see? It will be revealed in the next chapter!**

 **And I would just like to thank Google for supplying me with all the facts on the novel and Vlad Dracul III. Oh and I googled how long it would take to read Dracula and it said 3 hrs and 20 minutes so Olivia reading it that quickly is possible!**

 **And, as for Richard, I know he looks about late forties or early fifties when he is killed, so I made him a little older than Olivia to make it kinda happen. Lol.**

 **And Olivia has been without her family for around roughly 4.3 years so I think it would be likely she might forget what they look like, especially since she doesn't have any pictures to remember them by!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and see you in the next chapter! :D**


	15. A throne built on blood and tears

**A/N: Thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews! I love you all!**

 **Anyways, slight warning that this chapter focuses on Alucard's past!**

 **Please enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

'ALUCARD! DON'T LEAVE ME!' Olivia frantically clawed at the glimmer of light slipping through the cracks of the coffin lid. 'DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! ALUCARD! ALUCARD!'

But her tearful pleas were for naught, and the door vanished, plunging her into complete darkness as the hands dragged her further into the abyss.

'NO! NO! NO! ALUCARD! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME!'

Suddenly screams that were not hers reverberated around her and millions of red eyes morphed out of the darkness, their sights set on Olivia's petrified form. The wall of eyes caved in around her, and Olivia could clearly see the eyes belonged to corpses that were so horribly mangled that she couldn't tell where one began and ended. Blood and shredded viscera leaked from their eye sockets and onto Olivia as they seized her, their screams overpowering hers.

Tears poured down her cheeks as their blood soaked through her clothes and their fingers clawed at her skin like they intended to devour her scrap by scrap.

The pain was searing and the more she struggled, the more painful their claws became.

But, despite knowing he wouldn't answer, Olivia still called out to him with all her heart.

"ALUCARD!"

Suddenly, the corpses vanished into thin air, leaving a single dark figure in their place and her wounds miraculously healed.

It had no distinguishable features, save for a pair of red eyes and what seemed to be a cape billowing behind it.

Still shaken, Olivia wrapped her arms around herself and regarded the figure with apprehension although it made no effort to touch her.

And for a moment, they just stared at each other, the figure blankly and Olivia with fear.

Eventually she was able to find her voice, even though her tone was nowhere near as fearless as she hoped.

"Who are you?"

The figure said nothing.

"Are….you one of Alucard's familiars?"

Yet again, no answer.

At this point, Olivia was starting to get angry and she quickly got into an offensive stance, suspicious that all of this was a test by Alucard to evaluate her resolve.

She wouldn't put it past him to do something like this.

"If you are trying to make me give up, you are wasting your time. I came here for answers, and if I have to fight to get them, then so be it."

Finally, the figure answered her.

By sliding its sword out of its sheath and pointing the blade towards her heart.

"Last chance, Little Rabbit." Alucard's voice drifted from above. "You can still run away and forget about your little quest."

"Run away?" She muttered, closing her eyes for a moment before gently grasping the blade in her hands. "Sorry, I never really learned how to."

Then Olivia jammed the blade into her chest and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Alucard had to laugh as he stumbled back onto his throne, clutching his chest which had not housed a heartbeat in centuries.

Even after all these years, she continued to amaze him.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it. Is that bravery or stupidity?!" He cackled, a wide smile stitched across his face. "I keep underestimating you, Little Rabbit. You truly are a fascinating human."

The fabric of his coat bunched under his grip as he felt a light pounding in his chest, his smile growing at the sensation.

A heartbeat.

Olivia's heartbeat to be precise.

"So be it then." Alucard craned his neck back and closed his eyes, syncing his breathing with the heartbeats.

Then he slid his glasses off his face and opened his eyes, a tint of blue laced in his irises.

"Just remember," He uttered, an accent to his voice as the heartbeat grew louder and louder. "This was your choice."

* * *

Olivia awoke to find herself lying on the dusty stone floor of a dungeon.

Various chains and stocks were scattered around the circular room with the only source of light being the moon.

'Where am I?' She hesitantly crawled to her feet and crept towards the door, relieved to find it unlocked.

The dungeon led out to an equally chilly and dismal hallway that was lined with stone and littered with dead mice.

'It's like no one has been down here in ages.' Olivia thought to herself as she tiptoed down the hallway, hearing someone shouting in a foreign language somewhere above her. 'That language….I can't understand it but….I have a feeling I've heard it before.'

A vast staircase awaited her at the end of the hallway, and as she climbed it, she was reminded of the stairs to Alucard's dungeon.

'Will this lead me to him?'

Once Olivia reached the top, she found an ajar wooden door and peered through the crack.

A hallway adorned with lanterns awaited her on the other side, and the shouting had grown louder. But, now that she was closer, it didn't sound so much like someone shouting in anger but in joy. After making sure the coast was clear, Olivia slipped out of door and scurried down the hallway, her bare feet not making a sound against the wooden floor.

It was like she was floating yet she could feel the dirt beneath her feet.

Olivia bounded around the corner and gasped as she found the source of the shouting in the courtyard.

There, hopping around on a set of stones, was a young woman and a little boy.

The woman had long black hair and light blue eyes like the little boy and both of them had jewels sewn into their clothing, meaning they were nobles or royalty.

Olivia positioned herself behind a column and watched the two of them hop around with carefree grins.

'They must be mother and son.' She smiled to herself, noting they had similar smiles and facial structure.

The mother shouted something and held her arms out, the silver rosary around her neck shining in the moonlight.

And the little boy squealed in joy as he leapt in his mother's arms, cuddling against her as she kissed his forehead with a gentle smile.

Memories of doing something similar with her own mother flashed through Olivia's mind but she pushed them aside when she noticed the mother walking away with her son nestled against her.

Then, everything went still when the little boy made eye contact with Olivia and she collapsed against the column, clutching her chest and biting back a scream.

It was like someone had slashed out a piece of her heart.

But, however agonizing the sensation was, it felt oddly too.

"Alucard?" Olivia whimpered, her heart pounding against her rib cage. "Is that you?"

And all the pieces came together.

She was in Alucard's memories and this was his childhood.

It was surreal to see Alucard as a child—much less the wide-eyed, ebullient child in front of her.

'What happened to you?' She wondered, watching as Alucard's—no, Vlad's—mother kissed his forehead again and bopped him on the nose, earning an adorable laugh from her son. 'What changed? Please…tell me.'

Immediately, her surroundings began to swirl around her, becoming a cyclone of color before everything slowed down and Olivia found herself sitting in the middle of a field.

Tall grass and weeds surrounded her and, in the distance, she could spot the castle perched on the horizon.

The sunset had dyed the fields a blood red and this uneasy feeling sprouted in her chest.

'Alucard….Vlad…whoever you are….am I still in your childhood?' Olivia placed her hand over her heart, hoping it would guide her to where he was. 'What happened here? Please tell me.'

A strong gust of wind swept through the field and riding on it, Olivia could hear the sound of a child crying.

Her heart throbbed again as the uneasy feeling grew and she quickly chased after the breeze, pushing aside the tall grass as she went.

'Where are you?! Why are you crying?! What happened to the adorable little boy in the courtyard?! Answer me!'

Then, as she swept another armful of grass out of her way, she found him.

He was kneeling on the ground, clutching something to his chest as his shoulders quivered. Gone were the royal garments and instead he wore a shawl and rags like some type of prisoner.

"Alu-…Vlad." Olivia whispered, kneeling down next to him. "What's wrong? Why are you dressed like that? Why are you so far from the castle?"

Vlad just continued to sob as he lifted the object he was clutching so dearly to his face; Olivia's heart dropped at the sight of the silver rosary his mother was once wearing.

" _Mamă_ …" He sniffled, his bright blue eyes overflowing with tears. ' _Vino înapoi_.."

"Ngh!" Olivia hunched over as the agonizing sensation crawled up her veins and into her neck.

This feeling…it was exactly how she felt the night she lost her family.

Was it the same for him?

But…she wasn't alone…and he was.

"Vlad." Olivia winched, crawling forward and holding a hand out to him. "Please…don't cry. I'm here. You're not alone…"

But, just as her fingers grazed his cheek, a group of soldiers stormed out of the grass and surrounded them with their swords drawn.

Vlad fell back and whimpered in fear as the soldiers—the same ones who swore to protect him—aimed their weapons at him.

They had come to take him to the Ottoman Empire by the orders of his own father who had sold him to the sultan to prove his loyalty.

And with his mother six feet under, there was no one to protect him.

No one.

"NO!" Olivia threw herself in front of Vlad, shielding him for the soldiers with a fiery glare. "You will not take him! I won't allow-!"

One of the soldiers lunged forward, his arms passing right through Olivia's chest, and grabbed Vlad by the collar, hissing as the screaming child bit his hand.

"Wha…?" Olivia gasped, patting her chest to feel it solid beneath her touch. "H-How? Am I a ghost?"

'You said so yourself,' Alucard's voice whispered in her ear. 'These are only memories….and you are merely a spectator. Nothing more.'

"Nothing…more?" She muttered, touching her chest. 'Then why do I feel this agony if I'm just a spectator? Why?!'

'….Why indeed?' He chuckled and Olivia swore she could feel his hand brushing over her neck. 'Not even I understand what is happening. The moment you impaled yourself with that sword, I lost control of the situation, so now all we can do….is watch.'

Olivia's head shot up as she realized the soldiers were dragging Vlad away, and despite knowing she was only a spectator, Olivia scrambled to her feet and chased after them anyways.

"Let him go!" She cried, her surroundings slowly changing once again with every step she took. "Vlad! Vlad!"

Then, in the blink of an eye, she was running down a dark hallway and a man dressed in Turkish clothing was dragging Vlad away by his hair.

And the boy, who was fighting for his life before, was hanging limply in the Sultan's grip with his once vibrant blue eyes now a dull gray.

"Vlad! Run! Fight back!" Her words were pointless yet she still screamed them until her throat was raw.

Memory or not, Olivia couldn't—wouldn't—sit by idly and watch this unfold.

She was a soldier of Hellsing for God's sake! There had to be something she could do!

Entering a lavishly decorated room, the Sultan threw Vlad onto a bed and tore off his clothing, a lecherous grin plastered on his face.

"No…" Olivia's legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to the ground, her eyes wide in terror. "No….please God no…."

Vlad clung to his mother's rosary as the Sultan shoved his face against the bed and began to undress himself, chuckling under his breath.

"No….." She shook her head, frozen in place on the ground. "No….someone please…help him…please…somebody save him.."

Then, as the Sultan climbed on top of him, Vlad opened his eyes and stared Olivia dead in the eye. And, he gave a wiry smile and mouthed out the words, "No matter what, I will not beg for mercy."

Then it began, but Vlad continue to smile as his tears soaked into the sheets.

"NO!"

Blindly, Olivia charged forward and clawed at the Sultan's back, her screams drowning out the horrific scene in front of her.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HE IS A CHILD! GET OFF OF HIM! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

But her cries fell on deaf ears and her assaults hurt nothing but air.

"ALUCARD!" She bawled, her hands phasing through Vlad's trembling ones. "LET ME SAVE HIM! LET ME SAVE HIM! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

But she couldn't.

She couldn't rescue him.

She couldn't murder that monster.

She couldn't do anything to stop it.

All Olivia could do was watch.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She buried her face into her knees and slammed her palms over her ears. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Yet time didn't stop.

And time didn't stop those centuries ago when the Ottoman sultan raped Vlad as a sign of his power over the imprisoned, eight year old prince. As a way to show him he was nothing but a toy—a pawn, and he was powerless to do anything but cling to his rosary and lay there.

"AAAHHH!" Olivia crumbled to the ground, clenching her chest while her heart was torn apart chamber by chamber. Despite her ear splitting wails, she could still hear them. And despite her teary vision, she could still see them.

This isn't what she expected.

If this was the truth, she didn't want it.

But that didn't matter now.

Alucard had warned her, but Olivia was so obsessed with obtaining the truth that she jumped head first into this 'mystery' and now she had to deal with the consequences.

She had no one to blame but herself.

So, Olivia laid there, choking on her tears and clawing at her chest as the horrific spectacle went on in front of her.

"…You were only a child…' She gasped out, her body becoming colder. "You…were the same age as I was….the night you saved me…"

And as her vision faded away, Olivia feebly reached out towards Vlad one last time.

"I couldn't…do the same…for you…"

Then everything went black and she spiraled back into the darkness.

* * *

A glass shattered, spilling wine across the stone floor and into the cracks.

Alucard sat hunched over in his throne, panting with his hand at his chest.

The recollections of his imprisonment mixed with Olivia's anguish were consuming him from the inside.

With every hit her heart took, it was like the scorching blow of a Bowie Knife.

"This is the price of sharing one's memories." His voice was raspy as he slowly sat back up. "For the entire duration, both parties' hearts become one in body and soul."

Olivia was pleading for him to stop it, to put an end to everything yet that was not in his power.

It was in hers.

She had been the one who birthed the connection between them, and she had to be the one to sever it.

"You have only seen a small fraction of the truth, Little Rabbit." Alucard chuckled, her heartbeat slowing down and the pain ebbing away. "Will you continue to the very end or will you give up? I'm very curious to know."

* * *

This time, Olivia awoke to find herself in the heart of a massacre.

Hundreds of Wallachian soldiers were laying waste to the diminishing Ottoman soldiers, beheading and disemboweling them with their spears.

And, in the heart of it all, was their general and their prince, Vlad Dracul III.

He had grown into a beautiful young man with the haunting eyes of a warrior and a king who had come to have his revenge against those who wronged him.

In his wake, Vlad impaled body after body on wooden poles, and Olivia noticed that some of them were still alive; their mangled bodies twitching while their blood dripped down the poles and formed a river below them.

The air reeked of blood and Olivia had never seen such madness in all her life, but she convinced herself this was justice.

The Ottomans were barbarians and made Vlad into a child soldier, and now the warrior they'd created had return to extract his rightful vengeance.

'They are bad people.' She told herself, her hand over her heart. 'They are monsters who tortured countless of people. The world is better off without them.'

And so Olivia watched as Vlad captured the Sultan and slammed his face into the dirt, just like how he did the same to him as a child. And she didn't flinch or cover her eyes when Vlad took a metal spear and impaled the Sultan from his anus to his head.

Over and over and over again.

One for every night the Sultan had dragged Vlad into his chamber and had his way with him, leaving the boy a bruised and bloody mess afterwards.

'It's over.' Olivia sighed, rubbing her chest and watching Vlad jam the spear into the ground and hoist the Sultan's skewered corpse into the air. 'You've had your revenge. You can be at peace now, right?'

But madness didn't stop there and more corpses were added to the macabre display, this time not just enemy soldiers but innocent people.

Men, women, children, even his own subjects.

"S-Stop!" Olivia shrieked, scrambling to her feet. "Stop it, Vlad! They aren't your enemies! You'd had your revenge! You have your kingdom back now! There is no need for this cruelty!"

But the pile of bodies grew higher and Vlad's eyes grew duller and lifeless with the passage of time.

"Why?!" Her heart pounded violently in her ears. "Why are you doing this?! Why are you becoming like your captors?! Why?!"

"God's will is for us to fight!" Vlad's booming voice resonated throughout the graveyard, sending an electric shock through her heart. "God spares no salvation to those who beg for it nor is he merciful to those who would beseech his benevolence! To pray, you must fight! And if we pray enough, God shall rain down upon us!"

"So all of this senseless killing is for God to bless you?! Is that why?!" Olivia cried out, her heart on the verge of beating out of her chest. "Those who slaughter others in the name of God are nothing but murderers! God has nothing to do with this war!"

But the graveyard expanded and his army diminished, but he kept fighting for God's glory and all these other empty promises he filled his head with.

This is who Alucard was.

He was a monster who had sacrificed his own people for the sake of a God who never came.

This man whom she loved dearly….was the embodiment of everything she hated.

"How could you?" She limped forward, tears bubbling in her eyes as she navigated through the forest of bloodied spears and the rivers of blood. "How could you become the very thing that you despised?"

And, lying in the middle of one of the rivers, was a woman and two little boys, their intestines ripped out of their abdomens and swords severed through their chests.

The two boys looked exactly like Vlad.

"Even your own family…How could you?" Olivia crumbled to her knees as the pain in her heart grew more unbearable. "You….You vile monster….answer me….ANSWER ME, MAD KING! HOW COULD YOU SACRIFICE EVERYTHING?!"

And the answer she received….was the moment of his execution.

The execution ground was situated on a hill high above the valley and was framed perfectly by the sunrise.

And what a lovely sunrise it was

'Was this the last thing you saw?' Olivia wondered as she coughed up blood, the valves of her heart collapsing one by one. 'Did this sunrise greet you upon your death?'

From the way her heart ached at the sight, she knew what the answer was.

Olivia saw him march up the hill, his body ragged and battered and his head and arms locked in a wooden stock.

From his birth to his death, Vlad was always a prisoner and never a free man.

Even when he had his rightful throne, the weight of his past and his hatred towards the God who abandoned him kept Vlad from moving forward.

What a horrible, vile, and pitiful monster he was.

Olivia didn't want to look at him as it would only cause her more pain, but when she saw the executioner shove Vlad to his knees and raise his axe, she ran towards him.

'No….No….No….I can't let him die alone…!'

And as Olivia approached the grounds, she witnessed Vlad open his mouth and lick up the blood of his fallen comrades, just as the axe swung down and beheaded him.

All was silent, save for the sound of his mother's rosary clattering against the stone platform.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore.

She had seen enough.

Falling to her knees, Olivia threw her head back and let out a heart breaking wail, blood gushing from her nose and mouth.

This was the truth she had been so desperate to obtain; she should've been thrilled.

But instead, Olivia tore at her chest, ripping away her skin and muscle to reach her heart. She even snapped off her own ribs until her heart was in plain sight.

And, jutting out from the center, was the scabbard of Alucard's sword.

Grasping the handle, Olivia wrenched the sword out of her heart and she felt nothing as the world around her collapsed into oblivion.

'Enough…' She closed her eyes and released the sword, allowing her body to float aimlessly in the deteriorating world. 'I have seen enough…'

Then, a pair of familiar hands grasped onto hers and lifted her up until she felt a cool breeze on her face.

Olivia opened her eyes and found herself lying on the dungeon floor, safe and unharmed.

Slowly, Olivia sat up and touched her chest, where her heart was beating normally, before turning to the left and finding Alucard sitting in his throne.

Neither of them said a word.

There was no need for them, not after what just happened.

But, eventually, the silence was broken by Alucard.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He mumbled, clasping his hands together on his lap and watching as she stood up and walked towards him.

Olivia stared at him blankly for a moment before snatching him up by his cravat and punching him in the face; Alucard didn't bother to resist or fight back as she attacked him again and again.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She bellowed, all her rage and hatred coming out at once. "THEY WERE YOUR PEOPLE! YOUR SUBJECTS! YOUR FAMILY! AND YOU KILLED THEM ALL FOR THE SAKE OF GOD?! YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A DISILLUSIONED MURDERER!"

Olivia was only hurting herself, but she keep punching him until her knuckles bled and Alucard's cheek was caked in her blood.

Then after a while, she just stopped and stood there, panting heavily.

"How could you….?" Her voice was but a faint whisper now. "How could you? How could you? How could…they?"

Alucard's eyes shot open when he felt Olivia cupped his face in her hands and press their foreheads together, her tears dripping onto his face.

All traces of fury were gone and what remained was sorrow.

"How could they do that to you?" She breathed out, remembering the innocent child who cried out for his mother. "You were just a little boy...and they….they…!"

Surprising him once again, Olivia collapsed against his chest and wept, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Vlad! I'm so sorry!" Her tears soaked through his clothes and all he could do with stare down at her in confusion.

The remnants of her heart and the taste of her blood mixed with tears overwhelmed him and rendered him speechless.

Alucard could taste her anger, her fear, her sorrow, and worst of all, her empathy.

With a growl, he shoved Olivia away and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"I don't need a measly rabbit to shed tears for me!" He snarled, his fingers digging into the arms of his throne. "You have your answers! Now leave me be."

Olivia sniffed and wiped her eyes, which were red and puffy, before silently crawling to her feet.

She didn't smile or tell him goodnight like before.

No, Olivia just blankly turned around and walked away, reaching the hallway threshold when he spoke up again.

"….Do you still feel the same about me?" Alucard murmured, watching her freeze in place. "Despite everything, am I still worthy in your eyes?"

Olivia didn't turn around but her answer came almost immediately.

"I…don't know what to feel anymore." Her voice was devoid of any emotion. "About you or anything else."

He didn't know how to reply, so he let her walk away and the moment Olivia was out of sight, he placed a hand over his chest.

Her heartbeat was gone.

"….Thought so." He sat back in his throne, grazing his fingers over where she had been crying.

Despite her fear and hatred, the little rabbit had shed tears for the wolf.

"Ridiculous."

Alucard was a dog, a servant for the Hellsing family, and a monster who had denounced his humanity.

He wasn't a child who longed to crawl into his mother's arms and cry his pain away.

His mother had died long ago, and so had he.

He was a monster.

A disgusting, irredeemable monster.

But…for one moment….just for one moment…he had a heartbeat again.

Just for that moment…he was human again through Olivia.

And it was Olivia, a naïve little rabbit, who had held him close and wept on his behalf.

Alucard gasped as he felt something roll down his cheek and splatter onto his gloves; it was a bloody teardrop.

Gritting his teeth, Alucard slammed his palm over his eyes as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

'Unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable.'

But the tears didn't cease, and a small part of Alucard wished he hadn't sent Olivia away.

He didn't know if she would come back to see him again tomorrow, and deep down, Alucard knew he shouldn't care.

But, regrettably, he did.

* * *

 **A/N: So Olivia bit off more than she could chew and now she realizes the man she considered family was once a tyrant. This chapter actually marks the turning point in Olivia's feelings towards Alucard and how he isn't who she made him out to be. There will be more on this in the next chapter and Walter will be back! Yay! But Olivia and Alucard were both eight years old when their lives changed forever and that is one of the reasons why Olivia cried for him. But she is unsure what she is supposed to feel because Olivia has always believed Alucard was a good person, but it was by her own naive definition. So the question now is how she will process everything and, while Olivia is a soldier, she is also just a teenage girl who still has much to learn about the world. And Alucard is coming to care about Olivia too. One of my personal thoughts on Alucard is that he is very fragile, and even Arthur said so himself that vampires were sobbing children beneath their battle cries. So I believe Olivia crying for Alucard after everything she has witnessed would rattle Alucard a bit.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and see you in the next one! :D**


	16. Walter's Gift

**A/N: Thank you you guys so much for the favs/follows/reviews! I love them all!**

 **I apologize for the delay but here is the next chapter!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you think you are doing daydreaming during your lessons?!" Cynthia Thomas, Olivia's etiquette instructor, snapped as she smacked Olivia's wrist with a ruler. "You should have finished embroidering that handkerchief by now!"

Stone faced, Olivia dropped her embroidery onto her lap and nursed her wrist, not saying a word.

Ms. Thomas grabbed her by the chin and forced Olivia to look her in the eye, at her wits end with her once bubbly pupil.

"Tsk! Look at you! You have bangs under your eyes, your hair is oily, and you have lost weight you can't afford to!" Ms. Thomas shook her head, tutting under her breath. "Just what is going on with you, Olivia?"

Olivia just stared blankly ahead, her once vibrant green eyes now dull and gray.

For the past week and a half, she hadn't slept all.

Every time she closed her eyes, Alucard's past tormented her dreams and Olivia would wake up screaming, her pillow soaked in tears and her body drenched in sweat.

Even in her dreams Olivia couldn't save him in his childhood nor could she save the people he slaughtered in his adulthood.

So, she decided to not sleep anymore.

In fact, Olivia decided not to do anything anymore.

She stopped going on missions because the thought of killing anything made her vomit.

She stopped training because every time she picked up her bow, it became Vlad's sword.

And she stopped leaving her room all together because she didn't want to face the reality that the vampire she once loved had willingly slaughtered countless of innocent people and sacrificed his own subjects for the sake of his disillusioned goals.

She didn't care to know why Alucard served the very family that defeated him nor the details of his unlife as Count Dracula.

She wasn't curious about anything anymore.

Curiosity brought her nothing but torment.

The only interaction she had with the outside was when Martha brought her food (which was left untouched) and when Ms. Thomas came for her lessons, not allowing Olivia's isolation to halt her studies.

Olivia didn't have the energy to send her away and just sat there until Ms. Thomas either gave up or lectured her until she gave herself a headache.

"Look at yourself!" Ms. Thomas smacked her on the wrist again, noting that Olivia flinched but still didn't speak. "Where is the girl who was full of life and took pride in being a Hellsing soldier?! Where is the girl who made up for her shortcomings with hard work and enjoyed singing and dancing because it reminded her of her parents?! Where is she?! Where-?!"

Olivia shot out of her seat and threw the entire sewing kit box against the wall, causing Ms. Thomas to jump back in fright.

"If you are done," Olivia murmured, her voice hoarse from lack of use, "then please gather your things and leave, Ms. Thomas.…I've had enough for today."

"S-So she speaks!" Ms. Thomas stuttered, trying to compose herself. "And how dare you speak so plainly to your instructor! I taught you better than that!"

Olivia just walked away and sat on the edge of her bed, giving Ms. Thomas the silent treatment again.

"So be it then!" Ms. Thomas huffed, shoving her lesson plans into her bag and stomping towards the door. "I weep for this organization if one of its finest is a pitiful coward like you! I thought you were a strong minded young lady, Olivia, but I can see I was wrong!"

The door slammed shut behind her, rattling the empty tea cups on the table.

In the distance, Olivia could hear Martha chasing after Ms. Thomas, begging her to calm down, while her instructor ranted on about how Olivia was completely hopeless and she couldn't teach a student who wasn't willing to learn.

Throwing herself off the bed, Olivia sprinted towards the window and threw the curtains across it, plunging the room into complete darkness and shutting out the outside world.

Olivia knew she was causing trouble for everyone with her sudden isolation, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her room.

Not when she would have to face her biggest fear if she did.

Falling to the carpet, Olivia curled into the fetal position and buried her face against her knees, trying to block everything out.

She didn't know how to feel about Alucard or the organization anymore.

But, mostly, Olivia didn't know how to feel about herself.

Because….when she looked in the mirror, she saw not her reflection but little Vlad's.

Both she and he were driven by revenge for what had been taken from them, and Vlad let his anger and pain consume him.

That was Olivia's biggest fear: to end up becoming the very thing she despised.

For years, Olivia had fought against becoming a monster and justified her actions by telling herself she was killing the evil and saving the good. But, that was exactly how Vlad felt when he fought for his country and for his God.

So, in terms of justification, Olivia was no different than a ruthless, blood thirsty tyrant.

The vampire she had once loved and admired was no different than the people who drove her family out of Hungary.

What was she supposed to think of Alucard now?

What was she supposed to think of herself now?

Olivia's tears had run dry long ago, but her body still shook like she was crying.

" _Anya, Apa_ ," She whimpered, her hand going to her heart. "It still hurts…."

* * *

Walter's hands curled into fists as he stood outside of Olivia's door, listening to her muffled cries.

"That old bat was in there for only five minutes." He scoffed, slowly raising his right hand and letting it hover above the doorknob. "How long are you going to keep this up, Olivia?"

He had been there that morning when she began her isolation.

For some reason, he couldn't go back to sleep and decided to go ahead and start his chores.

As Walter exited his room and strutted down the hallway, he noticed Olivia's door was open and light was coming from it.

'I guess she can't sleep either.' Walter had thought to himself, approaching her doorway with a lazy grin. 'Maybe we can spar some before I make breakfast.'

"Hey, Olivia, why the hell are you up so….?" His voice trailed off as he realized the room was empty and the light was coming from a candle on its final wick.

A chill ran down Walter' spine as he crept further into the room, noticing Olivia's bed was untouched and her bath towel from the night prior lay on the ground near her vanity, meaning Olivia had abruptly left sometime during the night.

"Shit!" Walter hissed, slowly backing away towards the door. "Did she sneak off to the dungeon? If that idiot gets herself caught, I-!"

Walter nearly leapt out of his skin when his back made contact with something and he whirled around, ready to fight the sudden foe, only to find Olivia standing there, her eyes unfocused and blood caked on her knuckles.

"Jesus Christ, Olivia!" Walter cried out as he stumbled back. "What happened to you?!"

She was deathly pale, and as she slowly made eye contact with him, Walter felt his heart drop to his feet.

Olivia had the eyes of a corpse.

And then, in a voice that didn't sound like hers, she asked him to leave so she could sleep.

Walter's mind told him to demand answers, but his body obeyed her request and he quietly shut the door behind him, a million questions flooding his mind.

What the hell had happened to her?

Why were her knuckles bleeding like she had been fighting something?

D-Did Alucard do something to her?

That question in particular made Walter's blood boil, and he almost charged down to the dungeon and ripped that creature to shreds.

But he didn't.

Not because he was afraid of Alucard or too weak to fight him.

But because if Walter fought Alucard, Sir Hellsing would get involved and he would inevitably learn of Olivia's trips to the dungeons.

He couldn't let that happen, not when Olivia trusted him to keep it a secret.

So Walter bit his tongue and went down to the kitchen to start breakfast, hoping Olivia would come to the kitchen like usual and explain herself.

But…she never came and he hadn't seen her since.

Returning to the present, Walter placed his hand on the doorknob, a battle raging in his mind.

Now that Walter finally had the guts to seek her out, what could he say to make Olivia open up?

This was all foreign to him since it was always Olivia who reached out to him and rambled on about love and affection; Walter didn't believe in love or 'mushy shit like that' because those feelings would only hinder his work.

He was the Angel of Death—a nightmare to all creatures of the night and the loyal butler to the Hellsing family, nothing more and nothing less.

But Olivia was different.

She was a fearsome solider in her own right, but that didn't stop her from loving her master, the maid, the monster, and him with all her heart, believing them to be her family. Walter thought Olivia was stupid to think such a thing and detested it when she treated him like a younger brother.

But now….Olivia had locked herself away and Walter finally admitted to himself that maybe—just maybe—he missed her.

Just a tiny bit.

What could he do though?

If she wouldn't talk to Martha, she sure as hell wouldn't talk to him.

Ah, it was all so vexing!

Ripping his hand away from the knob, Walter kicked the wall opposite and marched down the hallway with steam pouring out of his ears.

"If she wants to isolate herself, then fine!" He grumbled under his breath. "I am not going to waste my time fretting over some stupid girl!"

Yet, as he did his chores, Olivia continued to plague his mind and he found himself making mistakes where he shouldn't have.

Burning Arthur's macarons to a crisp.

Tearing a hole in the curtains.

And now, dropping a very expensive vase that belonged to Arthur's father.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Walter kicked the porcelain shards to the side and bolted down the hallway. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Arthur's office came into sight and he threw the double doors open, finding Martha pouring Arthur a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Walter." Arthur greeted, casually sipping his tea as if he'd been expecting him to burst through the door. "Finished dusting the foyer already?"

"Sir Hellsing!" Walter slammed his hands on the desk and glared at his superior, forgetting decorum for the moment. "What are you going to do about Olivia?! She hasn't left her room in days, and I am tired of waiting for something to happen! Please do something before she withers away!"

Appalled at Walter's impertinence, Martha pleaded for him to calm down, while Arthur simply took another sip of his tea before setting it down on the platter.

"What do you want me to do, Walter?" He clasped his hands together and leered down at the boy. "Drag her out by her hair and demanded she fight? Shove a funnel into her mouth and force food down her throat? I don't know what happened to her, but maybe you can give me a clue. You obviously have something to say if you are going to tear my door down like that."

Arthur held a hand out in invitation, while Walter gulped and took a step back, wilting slightly under his iron gaze.

"Forgive me, Sir Hellsing. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." He bowed at the waist. "I just think it is ridiculous for Olivia's isolation to go on for so long. That is all."

Arthur studied him for a moment before nodding and leaning back in his chair.

"I understand your concern, and you are correct. This has gone on long enough, and I need to put my foot down. I do care about Olivia and she has helped Hellsing tremendously but like I said before, this is an organization and I need soldiers, not children. If she doesn't have a change in attitude by the end of the week, I will dismiss her from Hellsing. That is my final decision and I will stand by it."

"What?!" Walter and Martha exclaimed in unison, not fazing Arthur in the slightest as he continued to drink his tea.

"Ar-I mean, Sir Hellsing," Martha gulped, wringing her apron in her hands. "You can't mean that! Olivia will have nowhere to go!"

"Then she better get her act together. She made the choice to be a solider, but if she is having second thoughts, then I have no choice but to let her go." Arthur then turned and made eye contact with Walter. "Olivia is your partner, right? Why demand action from me when you spend the most time in her company out of the rest of us? Why haven't **you** done anything?"

"That's because….I….I don't…" Walter balled his hands into fists and stared at the ground, unable to give Sir Hellsing a clear answer.

Martha watched the war raging inside Walter and cleared her throat, taking Arthur's attention off the young butler.

"Well, it is almost 5 pm and I need to run some errands. Walter, please accompany me and let Sir Hellsing get back to his work."

"Huh? Why do you need my help? You can-Ack!" Martha grabbed him by the ear and proceeded to drag him out of the office, ignoring his threats with ease.

"We shall return before nightfall, Sir Hellsing." She bowed before closing the door behind her, Walter's shouts still audible through the cracks.

Arthur stared at the documents on his desk for a moment before facing the picture frame nestled at the edge of his desk which held a portrait Olivia had drawn for him.

It was supposed to be a portrait of him but the proportions were so far off that it resembled a mole rather than a human.

He chuckled and ran a finger down the glass covering, a melancholy smile on his face.

"Don't you dare give up now, Olivia." He muttered, letting his true feelings show. "Don't you dare go back on your promise and force me to go back on mine too."

* * *

"You were very bold in Sir Hellsing's office." Martha hummed as they walked down the sidewalk. "You should apologize when we return."

Walter didn't reply, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets as he hopped over the rubble from the last airstrike.

The once lively, bright city was now nothing more than a wasteland of bomb shelters, debris, and a canvas for war propaganda posters.

Hellsing hadn't been called to participate in the war, but if the time came, Walter figured it would be rather exciting and maybe he could show those Yanks overseas a thing or two.

Olivia, on the other hand, had confided in him about how she loathed war, although if Sir Hellsing ordered her to fight, then she would.

'Such a stupid girl.' He kicked at the charred remains of a post box absentmindedly, recalling how distraught Olivia was whenever they discussed the war's progression. 'A soldier fires when ordered and shouldn't bother with the details.'

But that was what made Olivia who she was, and even if he had the power, Walter wouldn't change that about her.

Martha continued to study him, noting the far off look in his eyes and the tiny smile on his face.

"You really do care about Olivia, don't you?" She whispered, smiling when he screeched to a stop and scowled up at her. "Well, don't you?"

To be honest, Walter didn't know how he felt about Olivia.

He accepted her as a worthy comrade and occasional rival since their bickering did bring some entertainment into his life, and he enjoyed her presence while he did his chores, even though Olivia had a tendency to go off on tangents.

So, in summary, Walter liked her and, when he wasn't busy liking her, he was irritated with her.

And when he wasn't busy either liking or being irritated with her, Walter felt….well, he didn't know what to call it but it definitely wasn't love.

He would rather chug a can of moldy sardines than be burdened with loving someone, especially Olivia of all people.

But, at the same time, he wasn't completely disgusted by the idea.

Ugh, it was all her fault for locking herself away and forcing him to think such foolish thoughts.

He was The Angel of Death, for God's sake!

And yet, despite his reluctance and confusion, Walter knew he wanted to see Olivia again and he was willing to play the fool if that was the cost of having his partner back.

And when Olivia did come back, Walter would make sure to get his revenge.

"Don't overthink it, Walter." Martha smiled, patting him on the head. "Just be yourself and do what your heart tells you to."

Walter thought that was rich coming from Martha of all people since she loved Arthur but never confessed, always insisting she was a simple maid and it would be improper to cross the line.

'You've already slept with him numerous times, I think the 'proper' line has already been crossed.'

Walter didn't care about his master's affairs because it wasn't any of his business, but unlike the other women, Martha actually grew up with Arthur since she has served the Hellsing family since she was a small child.

But that was for another time.

"…I don't know if my words will reach her." Walter confessed, looking like the child he was for once. "Olivia is the one who is full of warmth and affection. Not me. She has comforted me countless times over the years, yet I don't….I don't know if I can do the same. I might end up making it worse."

Martha placed a hand on her chest, suddenly remembering that Walter was only an eleven year old boy who still had yet to develop emotionally.

Since birth, Walter had been groomed to be a soldier and a butler for the Hellsing family and never had a chance to interact with children around his age until Olivia came along. Olivia was the first person to treat him like a friend rather than a soldier, and Martha could only assume how confused and uncertain the usually confident and iron hearted boy felt.

Sighing, Martha got down on one knee and placed a reassuring hand on Walter's shoulder.

"You know more about her than Sir Hellsing and I do. If there is anyone who can reach out to Olivia, it is you, Walter. And maybe Olivia doesn't need words, but actions. If you don't think your words will suffice, let your actions do the talking then. "

Walter mulled over Martha's words before nodding, a determined glint in his eyes.

"I understand. Please excuse me then, Martha. There is something I need to do."

And Martha watched him sprint back towards the estate and whispered a small prayer under her breath.

"Please, God, let Walter's feelings reach her before it's too late. And…may I be able to follow his example someday."

* * *

Upon his return to the estate, Walter locked himself in his room and got right to work

As part of his butler duties, Walter had taken up studying weapon making in the hopes of creating first class weapons to add to Hellsing's arsenal.

But he never thought he would be using his skills to make something as trivial as this, yet Walter knew this was the only way he could reach out to Olivia.

When the clock struck midnight and the moon was high in the sky, Walter smugly admired his handiwork and patted himself on the back.

And since he was already in the deep end, Walter scribbled a few words down on stationary paper before wrapping it and his creation in an old handkerchief and used one of his ties as a ribbon.

Then, after looking both ways, he slipped out of his bedroom and tiptoed down the hallway, on high alert for anyone who could still be awake.

In hindsight, there was no need for Walter to sneak around, but if one of the other soldiers caught him with a handmade gift, that would be another strike against Olivia after he kicked the unfortunate soul's ass to kingdom come.

When he finally reached her bedroom door, he hesitated again, staring down at the gift in his hand before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"Olivia, it's me! Open up!"

There was no reply, so Walter knocked harder.

"Hey! Wake up! I need to talk to you!"

Once again, no reply.

'Fine! To hell with being polite!'

Walter placed the gift inside his vest and kicked the door open, hearing a squeak of surprise drifting from the inside.

The room was pitch dark so he flicked on the lights and found the room in disarray and Olivia huddled under the blankets.

"Get up, Olivia. I know you aren't asleep." Walter marched up to her bed and glared at the mound beneath the blankets. "We need to talk. Now."

The mound shifted under the blanket, yet she still didn't reply.

Running a hand down his face, Walter took a seat on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs.

"I'm not leaving until you look at me, so might as well get it over with, Olivia."

All was silent for a minute before a pale hand slithered out from inside the blankets and pulled them down until Olivia was staring him in the eye.

"You look fucking awful." Walter stated immediately, wondering how a twelve—almost thirteen—year old girl could look like she was seventy. "When was the last time you took a bath? You reek of sweat."

He reached out to brush the hair out of her eyes, but she pushed his hand away and turned on her side, facing away from him.

"What do you want, Walter?" Olivia murmured, wondering why Walter of all people had come to see her, especially at such a late hour. "You should be in bed. Sir Hellsing will be angry if you are too tired to work tomorrow."

"I'm not the one who has been locked away for almost two weeks." Walter fired back, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the bedposts. "So….care to explain yourself?"

Olivia didn't reply, staring at the wall and wishing Walter would just go away.

She didn't need his sharp tongue right now nor was she in the mood to rebuke him like usual.

She just wanted to be left alone.

"Still not talking then?" He sighed before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "Are you aware that Sir Hellsing is going to kick you out if you don't stop this foolishness at once?"

Olivia's body stiffened and her eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

'W-What? Sir Hellsing is actually going to kick me out?' Then she thought about who Sir Hellsing was and closed her eyes. 'No, I shouldn't be surprised. Sir Hellsing's priority is to his organization and nothing else.'

"So, are you going to let him toss you out on the streets or are you going to tell me what the hell is causing you to act like a feeble rabbit?" Walter inquired, pleased with the progress he was making and how the words flowed easily from his mouth.

Martha was right. It was easier to be himself.

Olivia pulled the blanket up to her nose, debating whether to tell Walter what happened or not. On one hand, she knew it was only a matter of time before her isolation bore consequences, but at the same time, her fear of continuing her lifestyle and becoming like Vlad outweighed her fear of losing her home.

Nothing could be worse than becoming a monster…right?

So, she gradually began to pull the blanket back over her head, but Walter wouldn't allow it.

No, he didn't spend days worrying about Olivia just to have her shut him out.

"Enough!" Walter ripped the blanket off her and pinned Olivia in place. "I've had enough! I don't know what the hell Alucard did, but the Olivia I know would never want to leave Hellsing willingly! She came here on a mission and nothing was going to stand in her way! Not God, not the Devil, and definitely not some vampire on a leash!" He punched the pillow next to her head and his body hunched over so Olivia could only see the top of his head.

Olivia laid there in stunned silence, never expecting Walter to be so vocal with his emotions.

Then, something happened that shocked her further.

Walter's form began to quiver, and when he made eye contact with Olivia, she could still see the anger in his face but also…sorrow.

"How fucking dare you?! You always babble on about how we are your family and you will defend us to the very end, but then something happens and you suddenly give up?! You blood coward!" This time Walter punched her in the face before hoisting her up to his eye level by the front of her nightgown. "Does Alucard have that much of a hold on you?! What about your family that you swore to avenge?! What about the people you swore to protect?! What about Sir Hellsing and Martha?! What about me?!" His voice cracked as he jostled her roughly. "I….I won't let Sir Hellsing throw you out on the street! I will protect you like you protect me because…" Walter shut his eyes as he forced the vile words to come out, "because….you are my family too, Olivia."

After years of him denying it, to finally hear Walter consider her his family…Olivia felt her heart skip a beat and the gray in her eyes faded away slightly.

"Do…." She gulped, staring into his eyes. "Do you…really mean that, Walter?"

"Don't make me repeat myself!" He jostled her again, embarrassed to act so weak in front of her. "You always ask me to trust you, so now, I demand the same from you! Tell me what happened that night! I'm not leaving here until you do!"

Olivia didn't think it was possible for her to cry again, and yet the tears flowed freely from her eyes as she feebly nodded and confessed everything.

Hearing Walter, the great Angel of Death, call her his family and comfort her by tearing through the wall she had built around herself, it was like a splash of cold water to the face.

"So Alucard showed you his past." Walter mumbled, taking a moment to think before punching Olivia again. "That is why you became a literal zombie?! You are bigger idiot than I thought!"

"But I have the same reasoning as him!" Olivia fired back, her fears rearing their ugly heads again. "What if I kill all the demons in the world, and I desire more?! What if I keep killing until there is nothing left standing and I become no different than the monsters I've hunted? What if I become just like Alucard?!"

There, she had said it.

And what did Walter do?

He threw his head back and laughed, taking Olivia completely off-guard again.

"Wh-What is so funny?!" She demanded, still being jostled as Walter continued to laugh his guts out. "I open my heart to you, and you answer by laughing at me?!"

"It's because you are such a stupid girl! The thought of you becoming like Alucard?! Bahahaha! You can barely aim a gun let alone shoot one!"

"What?!" Olivia snapped, grabbing him by the collar and flipping him over, still finding the strength to put Walter in his place. "You know damn well I can outshoot you anytime, anywhere! Don't underestimate me, you obnoxious brat!"

And at the sight of Olivia's vexed face after so long, Walter couldn't help but smile and cup her face in his hands.

"There you are." He whispered, not minding that the 'not love' feeling was fluttering in his chest. "You stupid, cowardly girl, are you really that weak minded? Didn't you say you were in control of your own destiny or was all that just bullshit?"

All anger dissolved from Olivia as Walter continued to smile and caress her face, when suddenly….she felt it.

That fire that made her take Alucard's hand that day and what caused her to constantly reaffirm she would maintain her humanity was burning brightly in her chest once more.

She was Olivia Emese Song, a proud soldier of Hellsing, and nothing could take that from her.

Nothing.

She wasn't some pawn of fate and was in charge of her own destiny.

Alucard may have taken another road in his life, but that didn't mean she would do the same.

She would fight to maintain her humanity and would not allow her past to cloud her future.

And all it took for Olivia to remember her vow was for Walter to beat some sense into her.

Literally.

"You obnoxious brat," Olivia chuckled under her breath, smiling for the first time in days. "Don't you know? In order to be brave, you must first be a coward."

Walter rolled his eyes and shoved her off of him, figuring if she was spouting corny bullshit, then she was the Olivia he knew once again.

But for Olivia, while she had regained her grasp on reality, Alucard's past still haunted her.

She couldn't go back to being that naïve little girl who believed he wasn't a monster and defended him until her dying breath.

No, Olivia now knew what kind of creature Alucard truly was…and yet, her heart still ached at the thought of him.

But, for right now, Olivia had found her fire again and that was enough.

Smiling, Olivia reached out and took Walter's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over his palm.

"Thank you, Walter. You really are an angel."

He swatted her hand away with a scowl and rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Oh come off of it. You can thank me tomorrow by dragging your bony ass to breakfast. I need you at a reasonable weight again so I can kick your ass for making me act like such a sap."

Olivia giggled and nodded, feeling how oily her hair was.

"I'll make sure to take a bath first."

"Please do." Walter wrinkled his nose as he headed to the door. "Well, now that I've done my duty, I guess I'll catch up on the sleep you've robbed me of."

"Don't blame me." She mumbled, a teasing grin on her face as Walter left the room…and immediately came back in.

"Shit, I nearly forgot about this." He dug into the inside of his vest and tossed a small 'package' into her lap. "I spent seven hours making that, so you better appreciate it."

And he was gone again.

Curious, Olivia unwrapped the 'package' and gasped as she took in its contents.

Nestled in the center of the handkerchief were three silver bracelets that shone in the light and a note that read:

 _Olivia, I nearly burnt my hand three times to make these damn things so you better wear them forever._

 _Silver is supposed to symbolize protection, so wear these and fight alongside me again._

 _I'll even let you call me your little brother if you so damn well please._

Like the breaking of a dam, Olivia clutched the gift to her chest and wept once again.

Only this time, her tears were of happiness and not sorrow.

"Thank you, Walter." She whimpered, the bracelets pulsing against her chest. "I will not falter again…..This I promise you."

* * *

Sir Hellsing had just finished his final report for the night when there was a knock at his door.

'It must be my date.' He quickly checked his breath and smoothed back his hair before giving the order to enter, a slight purr in his voice.

Except the person who entered was not a lady of the night, but Olivia.

From her wrinkled nightgown to her bruised cheek, she looked like a total train wreck. Yet, the silver bracelets she wore on her right wrist and the familiar gleam in her eyes told Arthur the White Rabbit had returned to them.

"So you've finally reclaimed your fire, Olivia?" Arthur smirked, leaning back in his chair and plucking out a cigarette from his coat pocket.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing. I apologize for my absence, and I intend to make up for lost time." Olivia bowed with her hands clasped behind her back. "I thank you for your patience."

"If you want to earn my forgiveness, then take a bath and get a goodnight's sleep." He retorted, reaching into a cabinet and slamming a thick pile of folders on top of his desk. "You have quite a busy day of catching ahead of you, Ms. Song."

"I understand, Sir Hellsing." She bowed once more, this time maintaining eye contact. "But before I take my leave, I would like to ask for a favor."

"A favor?" Arthur snorted, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag before exhaling. "You isolate yourself for days on end and now you are asking me for a favor?"

"If you would please, Sir Hellsing." She pleaded, her eyes burning into his.

Taking another drag, Arthur exhaled a large stream of smoke before extinguishing his cigarette and leaning forward in his chair.

"Alright," He nodded, intrigued by what she could possible want from him. "Enlighten me on this favor of yours, Olivia."

* * *

 **A/N: Olivia is still not completely okay. For now, she feels secure but the next chapter, her struggles continue. And Walter is still only eleven. He is learning how to deal with people, so I figured it would be awkward for him to comfort Olivia, but once he got into it, he would be able to convey his emotions eloquently. And Walter and Olivia have grown up together and only have each other. Tomodachis for life! And Olivia's struggles are not over, although this was quite a battle in her fight to maintain her humanity. Olivia really did look up to Alucard, so seeing his fall from grace would make her question herself, but with a little help from Walter, she remembers who she is and that she won't let anything keep from from clinging to her humanity. Her confrontation with Alucard and the favor she asks of Sir Hellsing will be in the next chapter! And yes, the bracelets Walter made are the ones Olivia wears in all the cover art!**

 **Thank you very much for reading! Please leave a review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	17. (Love) In all it's forms

**A/N: I want to thank you all for all the favs and follows!**

 **I hope my story continues to please you!**

 **And the new cover page is done by the wonderful onisnow! It features the tomodachis, Olivia and Walter, in their 20s! As you can see, Olivia's outfit is different but you will see why soon! :D**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! I welcome all new and old readers!**

* * *

Olivia's confidence streak didn't last as long as she hoped, and when she returned to her room that night, that familiar sensation of needles piercing her heart emerged once more.

Yet, she still closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Olivia had neglected her duties for far too long, and she had to make up for the mess she had caused.

So, the following morning, she took a bath, got dressed in her white dress, and reported for duty like any good soldier.

But that still didn't stop the bloodcurdling screams from echoing in her head whenever she released an arrow nor did it stop child victims from turning into little Vlad, causing Olivia to tremble as she attempted to discern reality from a dream.

But Olivia pushed herself forward and in a matter of three days, she had made up for lost time and Sir Hellsing lessened her work load to prove all was forgiven.

Yet she begged for more missions with the logic that she had to redeem herself to him and her family for how cowardly she'd behaved, which was true but that was not Olivia's main driving force.

Olivia knew she couldn't avoid Alucard forever and, eventually, he would accompany her on a mission and she refused to allow whatever she felt to jeopardize the mission and bring shame upon the organization.

But…she couldn't bring herself to go to him.

Olivia still hated Alucard for the terror he'd caused and feared him for how monstrous he was. But…she also had felt his agony buried beneath his rage and knew Alucard had once been an innocent child who had been damned by fate.

That wasn't enough to pardon him of his crimes, but it was enough to force Olivia to acknowledge that she still cared about him.

That was why she made that request to Sir Hellsing.

Maybe she really was a naïve rabbit to make such a request, but this was always something she wanted to ask Sir Hellsing.

A week had passed since her isolation ended and Olivia sat at the base of an old oak tree in the gardens, polishing her bow and taking in the rare sunny day.

There wasn't a single cloud in the bright blue sky and a light breeze danced across the grass and tickled her bare feet.

Such beautiful weather was a rarity since the war started, and it was like God had decided to give the world a break from the endless violence by showcasing a light at the end of the tunnel.

'Perhaps it's a good omen.' She sighed, placing her bow aside to grasp onto her bracelets with an anxious expression. 'Please…let it be a good omen.'

The wind kissed her cheeks as the sun's rays shone down on her, yet she felt nothing but cold.

* * *

Arthur watched Olivia from his office window, noting that even from far away he could still see the bangs under her eyes and the ugly purple bruise on her cheek.

He wasn't a fool; he knew she wouldn't bounce back to her bubbly self immediately, so he, Martha, and almost everyone else had been walking on eggshells around her.

The only exception was Walter who still treated Olivia the same as always….save for giving her a peculiar look every now and again while grasping her right hand, the silver bracelets shining in the light.

Never in his life had Arthur witnessed Walter actually care for someone without an ulterior motive or obligation; it was all very interesting.

'Both of them are influencing each other quite a bit.'

Unfortunately, Arthur didn't have time to dwell on these revelations, not with what Olivia had requested of him plaguing his mind.

* * *

" _With my favor, I also have to confess something."_

" _And that would be?"_

 _Olivia tried to calm her heartbeat as she readied herself to finally spill her secret, and after a few deep breaths, she straightened her shoulders and continued._

" _For the past few years, I have gone against your orders by sneaking down to the dungeons to visit Alucard."_

 _A part of Arthur wanted to be furious, but something had always told him this had been going on. And no doubt Walter was in on it since Arthur knew this would've been brought to his attention the moment it began. But he didn't have the energy to scold her and decided to save it for later._

" _So does this confession have to do with your favor?"_

" _Yes, I….it also has to do with my isolation." Olivia gulped audibly before continuing, bunching part of her nightgown in her fists. "The night before I….I learned about Alucard's past."_

 _Arthur nearly snapped his pen in half._

 _This he had not been expecting, and a shiver crawled down his spine at the recollection of how frightening his servant was in his past life._

" _How much did you see?" He stood up from his seat, practically lying on the table at this point._

" _Up until his execution…I didn't care to see more."_

" _I see." Arthur rubbed his temples, finally piecing everything together. "That would explain your behavior then."_

" _Are you aware of Alucard's past, Sir Hellsing?"_

" _Of course, I am his master after all." He rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to discuss his servant's unsavory past anymore. "But, what does all of this have to do with your request, Olivia? Get to the point already."_

 _Olivia's left hand brushed over her bracelets, as if she was drawing courage from them, before squeezing her eyes shut and blurting it out._

" _Do you really know anything about Alucard, Sir Hellsing?"_

 _Her question nearly made him tumble over his desk._

" _W-What? I thought we just went over this! I know everything about him!"_

" _I mean, do you know anything about him as a man? Not a prince or warrior or count or servant, just…Vlad the human?"_

 _Arthur didn't know how to respond to that and fell back into his chair, suddenly craving a cigarette._

" _I didn't think so." Olivia responded, her knuckles turning white as she tightened her grip. "Don't get me wrong, Sir Hellsing, I am not excusing Alucard's actions nor am I making him into some type of tragic hero. But…" She placed a hand over her heart with a far-off look. "Monsters don't cry, Sir Hellsing."_

"… _He wha-?"_

" _I am not saying you have to be friends with him, but….while he may be your servant, he isn't your slave. Alucard has been one all his life, so, my request is for you to talk to him, not as his master but as a person. You can say whatever you want, but…please….just say something to him that is not a kill order." Olivia bowed before backing away towards the door. "That is all. Please excuse me, Sir Hellsing."_

 _And she was gone, leaving Arthur to mull over her request in stunned silence._

* * *

"Such bold words." Arthur chuckled to himself, resting his forehead against the cool glass. "Who is she to talk to me like that? I'm her commanding officer, not a child in need of a scolding."

And now she was actually making him consider trekking down to the dungeon and having a tête-à-tête with the family dog?

"Ridiculous." He shook his head, about to close the curtains when he noticed Olivia touch her chest again.

She had been doing that often as of late with a pained expression on her face, and Arthur could guess who she was thinking about.

'That idiot. After everything he did to you, you still care for him?'

Arthur hated human emotion since it did nothing but hinder progress and cause unnecessary pain. He needed soldiers to protect England and the royal family, not a melodrama starring an overly sensitive teenager and the family pet.

"….Dash it all!" Arthur threw himself away from the window and marched out of his office and down the hall. "If this will get my organization back into working order, then so be it!"

With little care, he flung the portrait off the wall and hurried down the stairs at a brisk pace, the torches on the wall igniting with every step he took.

Once he reached the bottom, Arthur took a moment to compose himself and stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, slowly strutting down the hallway.

'Why the hell was I running down here like some temperamental child? I refuse to let this foolishness get the better of me!'

As he reached the end of the hallway, Arthur spotted Alucard sitting in his throne and he cleared his throat before stepping into the room.

"Well, well," Alucard chuckled as he rose up from his throne, taking his hat off. "The master ascends from on high to mingle with his slave." Then with a swish of his arm, the hat was placed against his chest as he bowed at the waist.

Arthur just stared down at the smirking vampire, wondering if something like him was capable of crying.

' _Monsters don't cry'/'He's not a slave'/'Do you know anything about him?'_

'Oh for-! Fine!' Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned, to both the bemusement and amusement of Alucard.

"My master, are you feeling under the weather?" Alucard stepped aside and gestured to his throne. "Please take a se-."

"I can stand, Alucard. I don't plan to stay for long." Arthur held a hand out and signaled for him to sit back down. "I just have some business to deal with and I'll be on my way."

"As you wish." Alucard nodded and took a seat, thrilled about his master's surprise visit. "My, my, it has been years since your last visit. Tell me, how old were you when you first wandered down here?"

"Why are you asking me?" Arthur mumbled under his breath, feeling like an idiot for letting Olivia's pleas get to him so easily. "You remember perfectly well."

"But I would like to hear it from you." Alucard chuckled, clasping his hands together on his lap like Arthur was going to tell him a riveting tale; Arthur rubbed his nose again before nodding wearily.

"It was Christmas Eve, and I had just turned fourteen. My cousins had come over after caroling and we were playing hide and seek. Not wanting to be found first, I disobeyed my father's orders and snuck into the forbidden wing of the estate. There, I found the entrance to the dungeon and wandered down the stairs, believing I have found the perfect hiding spot." Arthur then crossed his arms and glowered down at Alucard, who was grinning like a kid in a candy store. "Instead, I found something else and had the daylights scared out of me."

"Yes, it was rather amusing when you squealed like a mouse."

"Oh, shut up!" Arthur's face flushed a tomato red. "You jumped out at me from the darkness! What else was I supposed to do?!"

Alucard just laughed and Arthur's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, recalling that fateful night in perfect detail.

'Your laugh is still the same. Even then, when I was on the verge of tears, I thought you had such an annoyingly arrogant laugh.'

"Do I now?" Alucard asked, reminding Arthur that he could read minds. "What else did you think about me, my master?"

"I…." Arthur crossed his arms again and stared at his feet, bile rising in his throat as old memories resurfaced. "I thought….'Why does my father have an emaciated vampire chained in our dungeon?'

"Emaciated? Is that how I looked to you?" He scoffed, that smile still on his face.

"You were basically skin and bones, and the way you were struggling against the chains on your wrists and ankles made me think of an emaciated dog rather than a fearsome vampire. Not to mention you had a muzzle too." Arthur confessed, Olivia's intentions slowly dawning on him.

' _He is not your slave'/'Monsters don't cry'_

Monsters…don't cry.

"Yes," Alucard still grinned, but Arthur noticed a trace of something else in his tone. "Your father was dedicated to keeping me tame like the dog I am."

'A dog. Even I call him that without thinking about the implications.'

"As I recall," Arthur muttered, fiddling with a cuff link, "Your wrists and ankles were nothing but raw bone when the chains were taken off."

"Yes, when you inherited the organization at age eighteen, that was your first order." Alucard stood once again and bowed. "You are too kind to me, Master."

"Don't patronize me, Alucard." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck again, not liking what this little field trip was doing to his perception of Alucard. He was still master of the house, and Alucard was still a dangerous weapon; nothing would change that.

"Do forgive me. That was not my intention."

Arthur secretly thought it was surreal that a once feared tyrant and prince served his family and, while he knew Alucard was bound to the Hellsing organization, Arthur also noticed that Alucard seemed to derive pleasure from serving the Hellsings.

After all these years, Alucard was still a mystery to Arthur yet he knew he could rely on Alucard to execute his orders perfectly.

…Oh.

"Are you alright, Sir Hellsing?" Alucard's voice broke through his thoughts. "If something is troubling you, just give me the order and I shall deal with it."

And for some odd reason, Arthur smiled at that.

'This vile beast…..this pitiful Nosferatu….what a loyal dog he is.'

"Master Hellsing?"

"My apologizes." Arthur shook his head, the smile still on his face. "I should be getting back to work. But, before I go, there is something I want to say to you."

Then, to Alucard's surprise, Arthur stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek, his touch like lightning against Alucard's skin.

"Thank you for serving my family all these years, Alucard. I hope we have many more successful years together."

The master had praised his dog, and like any good dog, Alucard reveled in it.

"My master," Alucard's eyes shut at the sensation. "I desire the same. Just say the word, and I will do anything you wish. "

"Hmph." Arthur snorted, letting his hand fall back to his side. "It was nice, having this little tête-à-tête with you. You make for an interesting conversation partner."

"I am humbled." Alucard chuckled, clasping his hands back together. "You are spoiling me today, Master. What is the occasion?"

"I wasn't my idea to come here, but a certain little rabbit asked me to."

The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees, and the smile dissolved from Alucard's face.

"…Did she now? And how is the Little Rabbit? I haven't been graced with her presence for almost a month."

Arthur stared at Alucard for a minute before sighing and digging his heels into the stone ground.

"She locked herself away in her room, ignoring everything and cursing your name until Walter talked some sense into her." Arthur stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk away. "The night she finally ventured out, the first thing she did was come to me with a confession and a request."

Then, as he reached the threshold to the hallway, he glanced over his shoulder. "Olivia is not the same as she once was and I don't know what you did to her, but that girl, despite everything, still cares about you."

The temperature fell lower and the hair on the back of Arthur's neck stood up.

"I will not stand for my soldiers to be burdened by anything else but their missions at hand. Since neither of you will act first, I will. Alucard, go to her. That is an order."

Seconds later, Arthur was left alone in the basement, digging into his coat pocket for a cigarette.

"Ready or not, Olivia." He puffed. "Here he comes."

* * *

Olivia was nestled on one of the tree branches when the sensation of tiny spider legs washed over her body.

He was here.

'Oh God…' She closed her eyes and bit her lip. 'Why now of all times?'

But Olivia knew it was time to face him and if she ran away, she had no right to call herself a soldier.

So, after making sure her voice was steady, Olivia turned her neck and gazed down to find Alucard staring back up at her, his trademark hat and glasses in place.

"Hello, Alucard." She whispered, his name feeling heavy on her tongue.

"Good afternoon, Little Rabbit." He replied, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed

"Why are you here?" She asked, buying time so she could gather her thoughts in an orderly manner. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I was ordered to come here after Sir Hellsing ventured down to my dungeon for a sudden heart-to-heart; he says you sent him there."

Olivia wasn't sure if his tone was accusatory or informative, so she decided on the latter.

"…..I did."

"And why? As I understand, you have been pushing me away."

"You pushed me away first." The words slipped out of her mouth before she knew it, and Olivia felt her palms start to sweat.

"….So I did." He studied her face, his eyes glued on the ugly purple bruise staining her cheek. "The Angel of Death let you a gift, I see."

"He gave me a much needed awakening." She fiddled with her bracelets, decided it was time to stop beating out the bush. "I still can't forgive you for what you did in the past."

"I never asked for your forgiveness. All I did was provide answers."

"Yes, I am aware it was my choice and now I have to live with it. But….you aren't who I thought you were."

"I never lied to you about who I was. You made an idealistic version of me on your own."

"Yes, I know." Olivia scoffed, realizing just how childish her reasoning had been all these years. "The naïve little girl gets rescued by the dashing, mysterious knight in red and she worships him. But…I can't see you like that anymore. The things you did….they are inexcusable. Nothing can justify the slaughter of innocent people and I was wrong to believe you were some fallen deity. But….," She placed a hand over her chest, "when my heart was yours and your heart was mine, I could feel you wanted someone to stop you, yet no one did. And….I genuinely wish I could've decimated the Sultan for what he did to you. I…I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry. You may take it as pity, but it's not. I truly am sorry for what happened to you."

Alucard didn't respond at first but, when he finally did, it was with a string of questions.

"Why did you send Sir Hellsing to me? Why would you care about something that embodies everything you hate? Are you truly that naïve or are you that much of an idiot?" He stepped forward and placed his hands on the branch she was sitting on. "Answer me that."

"Because," Olivia rotated so that her legs were now hanging off the branch, her knees brushing against his shoulder. "You have been a slave all your life. Even when you reclaimed your kingdom, you were still under Ottoman influence and now, you are bound to the Hellsing organization as a weapon. I don't expect Sir Hellsing to treat you like royalty but I wanted him to realize his 'dog' isn't some marionette doll." The back of her eyes began to sting yet she pressed forward. "Why do I care about you? That is a good question. After all, you are a horrible, disgusting monster who was weighed down by his past that he couldn't see his future! You are no different than the people who drove my family out of Hungary nor any different from the fascists reigning terror over Europe! WHY DO I CARE ABOUT YOU?!" Olivia's voice cracked as her tears bubbled over and cascaded down her cheeks. "You may have been a prince, a tyrant, and a count, but to me, you are just Alucard and despite everything, I still love you all the same."

Her tears splattered on his face, but Alucard was too stunned to react and could only watch as Olivia furiously wiped her eyes.

"You…are still my family.." She sniffed, her eyes aching from crying so much. "See! Look at what you've turned me into! Because of you, I'll be ugly and no one will ever look at me."

Alucard reached out and cupped her injured cheek, wiping her tears away with a feather-like touch.

"Alucard…?" Olivia whimpered, faintly seeing his maroon eyes through his glasses.

He continued to hold her face with a blank expression before that infamous grin spread across his face.

"You really are a stupid little rabbit, aren't you?"

Taken aback for a moment, Olivia couldn't help but crack a tiny grin and nod.

"I have to be."

Then, with that tiny smile still on her face, Olivia reached out and removed his glasses and hat before placing them next to her.

Now they were face to face.

"Let's start over." She offered, holding a hand out. "My name is Olivia Emese Song. I hope we will pave way for a brighter future that outshines the past."

That ingenuous way of speaking, how he had missed it.

His smile growing, Alucard reached to reciprocate the gesture.

Only to have Olivia suddenly lift her hand up and chop him on the forehead.

Much like one does to an alarm clock.

And just like he had done to her all those years ago.

Touching his forehead, Alucard narrowed his eyes at her insolence, only to be rendered speechless when Olivia started to laugh.

"Consider that payback for what you've done to me." Then she cupped his face in her hands and smiled fully at him. "Whether they are blue or red, you've always had beautiful eyes….."

If this had been like before, he would've pushed her out of the tree or pulled at her injured cheek for such insolence.

But…he didn't.

Because even though Olivia was smiling at him, her eyes looked at him differently.

They were more guarded now, and the innocent gleam had dimmed down.

Her trust and belief in him had been fractured, and yet….she still loved him.

He still was part of her family.

Without thinking or for any rational reason, Alucard laid his head on Olivia's lap as her hands—her bandaged hands—ran through his hair like his mother and Jusztina had done for him all those centuries ago.

Perhaps a small part of Olivia's heart still rested inside him, causing him to act like a child clinging to his mother.

But, as Olivia hummed and ran her fingers through his hair, he felt something that was both familiar and foreign and before he knew it, his tears were staining her dress red.

And Olivia laughed and leaned forward, resting her head on top of his.

"What a pathetic pair of crybabies we are."

And the warmth of her skin paired with her gentle Hungarian accent and the feel of her heartbeat, Alucard allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he nodded.

"What a pair we are indeed."

He was an irredeemable monster and the only way he would know peace was when his unlife was ended by a worthy human.

But now, just for right now, if this girl said she would love him until love dies, well maybe that was enough.

* * *

 **A/N: They have made up! The family is back together again! Although, Olivia still doesn't trust Alucard completely and this small arc is where her relationships with each character changes for the better or the worse. THE ACTION WILL BE BACK! I PROMISE THE DAWN SECTION OF THIS FIC IS ON THE HORIZON! I JUST NEED TO WRITE ONE LAST SMALL ARC AND WE ARE THERE! And if anyone knows where that last line in the chapter came from, you win! And, just to say, there may be romance in the future, but for now, everything is platonic and/or family love! Lol!**

 **Please leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **And look forward to the next chapter!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **:D**


	18. Vulnerability

**A/N: I thank you all so much for the lovely favs, follows, and reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

This man had slaughtered his own people and reigned terror in the name of a God that never came; this vampire had tortured two innocent women and attempted to spread his undead curse to London, only to be bested by Abraham Van Helsing and ending up his servant, and this monster enjoyed fighting with such ferocity and cruelty that Olivia now understood why Arthur utilized him as little as possible.

And now, this vile, disgusting creature was crying on her lap, and all Olivia could see was a trembling child who despised himself for allowing his rage to consume him into damnation.

This arrogant vampire who mocked his opponents and who possessed such demonic strength hated himself more than anything.

So all Olivia did was lay her head on top of his and closed her eyes.

She still hated vampires, yet she loved him. She loved Alucard, yet she couldn't trust him completely anymore.

But, monster or not, Alucard was her family and she would not lose her family again.

In the end, Alucard had been right all along, Olivia would have to compromise her beliefs if he was to be part of her life.

And yet, even after knowing he was a monster, seeing him crying so desperately….seeing him display this rare vulnerability…it was almost…. **human**.

'I didn't know….monsters could feel emotions.'

Alucard eventually moved away and silently wiped his face, mumbling "Ridiculous" under his breath. His hat and glasses reappeared on his face, and Olivia felt that maybe he was ashamed of showing his weakness.

"Hey," Alucard flicked her between the eyes, his face devoid of any tears or sorrow. "Don't get any ideas. You made a promise to me, did you not? Has this little melodrama changed your mind perhaps?"

"No!" Olivia scowled, tempted to do the same to him. "I said I would never become a monster and I intend to keep my promise! In fact!" Olivia stuck a finger in his face. "All of this has strengthened my resolve! I will never be like you, Alucard! My past gives me the strength to press on, not the chains to hold me down! Got it?!"

His reply was to flick her between the eyes again, and when Olivia was about to whip out her bow, he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Alucard?"

"There it is. That fire—that warrior's spirt—that caught my interest." He smirked, the blood on his gloves soaking onto her cheek. "I feared I might've scared it out of you."

"You almost did." Olivia placed her hand over his. "But didn't I tell you before? Humans may run and cry, but when circumstances are at their worst, those with courage will fight with all their heart and soul."

"And these courageous humans," Alucard chuckled, quoting himself from five years ago, "do they possess no fear? Are they better than the cowards?"

"Not at all, _**Mr.**_ Alucard." Olivia giggled, recalling how formal she used to address him. "Because in order to become brave, you must first be a coward."

And in reply, Alucard laughed and nodded.

"A good evening to you then, Ms. Olivia."

And with that, he retracted his hand and disappeared into the tree's shadow.

Now that they had finally poured their hearts out, Olivia's chest felt lighter and she fell back against the tree, sighing in contentment.

Then, she reached up and placed a hand on her cheek, gasping when she didn't feel any pain.

Quickly hopping off the branch, Olivia scurried over to the pond and beheld her reflection, in awe to see her bruise had been healed. Falling to knees, Olivia placed a hand on her cheek and laughed.

Then she spotted a daffodil floating on the water and picked it up.

The language of the flowers. Her father had taught it to her years ago.

Daffodils, the sign of rebirth and new beginnings.

"Here is to a better future,… _arany virágszál_."*Olivia grinned, holding to the flower up to the sunlight.

* * *

Summer's entry brought forth the arrival of Olivia's 13th birthday and the never-ending progression of the war rampaging across the globe.

Yugoslavia was dissolved by the Axis powers, the occupation of Latvia began, and the "V-sign" was officially adopted as the Allied signal along with the motif of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony.

As the sirens kept her awake and the nightmares continued to plague her dreams, Olivia wondered about the children who were sent to live in the countryside away from the battles.

Would they see their parents again? Were they well fed? Did they lie awake every night, wondering when this war would end?

War truly was terrible, and Olivia felt the day Hellsing would be sent to the front lines was rapidly approaching.

After all, the people reigning terror across the globe were some of the worst type of monsters.

Olivia had always fought to protect, whether it be for her new family or for the forgiveness of her deceased one, so she decided if she had to fight in this war, she would fight for those children to come home safely to their families. And to quell the lingering guilt she still felt for her inability to save Alucard in his childhood.

"I don't need a little rabbit to rescue me." Olivia thought aloud, putting on her better Alucard impression, before chuckling under her breath and turning on her side. "That's what he would probably say, right?"

Alucard was a fiercely powerful vampire and did not need, or desire, someone like her to protect him. Yet she couldn't forget how he clung to her like a child clinging to his mother or like a starved man latching onto an oasis. Martha had given her a lecture for getting blood on her dress, yet Olivia didn't dare to confess the truth. Alucard was very prideful and would no doubt be furious if she told others. But for the most part, Olivia felt that display of vulnerability was for her eyes alone.

And, despite his horrible deeds, Olivia knew Vlad only became what he was after everything had been taken from him, and even when he reclaimed his rightful throne and fought crusade after crusade in the name of God and his country, all he was remembered for was being a mad king.

And he had died all alone with that feeling of abandonment and hatred.

How many other people had died alone like that?

How many of them were soldiers fighting in the war right now?

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and shook the thoughts away, knowing if she continued to allow her mind to wander, she wouldn't get any sleep.

But, as Olivia curled into a ball and cuddled her bracelets to her chest, she spared a glance at the daffodil nestled in the vase on her windowsill.

"It also takes courage to cry freely too…."

* * *

It had been far too long since Walter and Olivia had a decent mission together, so Walter was thrilled when Sir Hellsing had sent them out to Kensington to catch a rogue vampire, who was last reported to be inside a B&B.

'About damn time!' Walter cheered as the two of them broke through a second story window. 'Missions were getting boring without her!'

Unfortunately, by the time they arrived, the owners had already become ghouls, but that didn't bother Walter in the slightest as he happily sliced through them while shouting taunts at Olivia over his shoulder.

Once again, the duo was playing a game to see who could kill the most, with the target vampire being the royal flush.

However, unlike the last time, Olivia easily kept up with him so they were tied when they cornered the vampire in the attic.

"So you are Hellsing's little lapdogs." The vampire scoffed, backed into a corner. "The bastard sends the likes of you two to do his dirty-!"

Both of its arms were shot off in the blink of an eye, and the vampire could only stare dumbfound at its still twitching appendages on the ground.

"That'll be enough of that." Olivia sneered, aiming the next round at its heart. "I will not allow the likes of you to speak ill of Sir Hellsing."

"Half breed bitch!" The vampire cried out, dashing forward with its fangs out, only to be diced into pieces before it could reach Olivia.

"That'll be enough of that." Walter snorted, digging the monster's remains into the floorboards with heel of his boots. "That is the White Rabbit of Hellsing, you bastard. Show some fucking respect."

"Hey!" Olivia laughed, giving him a playful, slowmo punch to the cheek. "I had him in my grasp!"

"You are too slow." Walter smirked, giving her an equally playful one in return. "Now, how about my reward?"

"Fine~." She sighed, folding her bow in half and tying it to her waist before holding her hand out. "A deal is a deal. Let's go, Mr. Angel of Death."

Walter just chuckled as he grasped her hand and led her out of the former B&B, leaving the clean-up for the Hellsing operatives waiting outside.

* * *

"How can you eat these things?" Olivia grumbled, taking a seat next to Walter and handing him a carton of candied figs.

"By placing them in my mouth and chewing on them." Walter replied before doing just that, dodging Olivia's fist all the while.

"Smartass." Olivia scowled while he stuck his tongue out at her. Then she shivered and wrapped her coat tighter around herself. "And do you honestly have to eat here of all places?"

Currently, the two of them were sitting on the roof of one of the towers of Tower Bridge perched over the River Thames as the harsh night winds swirled around them.

"Well, the bench we sat on previously was destroyed during the last air strike, so this is the next best thing."

"If you say so." Olivia drew her knees to her chest and watched the people bustle about below them. Her mind wandered back to the deceased B&B owners and how they had photos of their children and grandchildren scattered around the house. "Hey, Walter."

"Mmh?"

"The people who turn into ghouls….are their families ever notified of their deaths?"

"I don't know." He munched, rubbing his sugar coated fingers on his pants legs. "Maybe, maybe not. It's not our concern. We just exterminate the vermin and move on."

"But how are they remembered?" Olivia pulled a handkerchief out of her coat pocket and cleaned off Walter's hands for him. "People are only remembered through their loved ones who keep their memory alive. Without friends or family, a person's name and legacy can be lost to history."

'L-Lost?' Walter felt a chill run down his spine, and he yanked his hands out of Olivia's grasp.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. "What do you mean a person can be lost to history?!"

"Well, you have seen the graveyard on Cavendish Avenue, right?" Olivia tried to explain, unnerved by how frightened Walter appeared. "Several graves are left without flowers because everyone who knew that person has passed on or do not care anymore. The only way for someone to be remembered is for their legacy to be passed on through others." She then stared down at her wrist and caressed her bracelets. "Not even we are exempt from that."

"What do you mean?"

"We are only known inside the Hellsing organization, Walter. To the eyes of an outsider, we are simply Sir Hellsing's wards, not first rate soldiers. All of our victories and abilities…they are only known by a small group of people." Olivia cuddled her wrist to her chest. "What if…..what if Hellsing comes to an end someday and all our legacies are lost-?"

"Shut up!" Walter seized her by the shoulders, his face inches from hers. "Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Olivia had never seen Walter look so desperate, even when he had come to awaken her from her isolation. "I've….I've just been thinking about what vulnerable creatures we all are. How we can be kings of the world and still die without a single mourner." She averted her gaze, recalling the countless amount of discarded drawings in her room's wastebasket. "My family's grave is an abandoned cottage in a ghost town, with no flowers or prayers from family and friends. My parents' families and former co-workers aren't even aware that they've been dead for five years. It….It….It is only through me that my parents and brothers live on….and yet, I'm starting to forget about them because they only left me memories, and those fade away with the march of time." Then Olivia faced Walter once more, placing her hands over his. "Getting old, forgetting others, and being forgotten in return….it is one of the burdens of being human."

It felt like someone had splashed cold water in his face, and Walter just released his grip on Olivia and allowed her to cradle his hands in hers.

"Don't pay my ramblings any mind, Walter. I'm sure we will be remembered for years to come for how we saved others. I mean, Alucard is immortalized through books, documentaries, and even movies, although his legacy is a rather bloody one. Heh, it seems you become immortalized through evil deeds rather than good ones."

Walter continued to stare blankly ahead.

"Walter?" Olivia placed a hand on his cheek, snapping him out of his daze. "Are you alright? I apologize if my words have caused you distress. Please don't pay any attention to them. Besides, you will never be forgotten, Walter," The she smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Because I will always remember you, _angyalom_."*

Not even a term of endearment could douse the turmoil burning in Walter's chest, and he silently brushed her hands away before standing up.

"Let's go home, Olivia."

"Walt-?"

"Now!" Walter snapped, turning his back to her and walking to the edge of the roof. "Hurry before Scotland Yard arrests us for trespassing and accuses us of being Nazi spies."

Olivia stared at his back for a moment before silently walking over and hugging him from behind.

"I'll never forget you, Walter." She whispered, resting her head on top of his. "So please don't forget me either."

But Walter didn't hear her promise and plea, instead lost in his thoughts once more.

'Me forgotten? I am the Angel of Death, how can I be forgotten?! If Alucard can be remembered, so can I! I'll never be obsolete! Right?!' He gazed down at his hands, his skin suddenly becoming withered and wrinkled. '…..Right?'

* * *

 **A/N: Olivia, stop! What are you doing?! Don't tell Walter he might be forgotten! He may end up betraying you and Hellsing! lol. And I actually felt Alucard was afraid of being vulnerable since in the manga/OVA he cries upon dreaming about this defeat by Abraham's hands and he brushes his tears off as something foolish and claims it was only a dream. And a huge part of Alucard's character is his self-hatred and regret for forsaking his humanity. And Olivia still loving him despite her new fears and conflicted beliefs, well, I think Alucard would react to that. I do believe Alucard is a sociopath and he is far from a hero, but it has been shown Alucard can make bonds with others. And I think Alucard doesn't believe he is worthy of happiness or anything besides a rightful death by the hands of a human. But, maybe it is just me, I always feel Alucard is always reaching out for some type of affection. Maybe it is just the years of experimentation and going mad at the hands of Hellsing, but I felt Alucard thrived off his master's approval and secretly wants someone worthy, like his master, to praise him. Yet he hides his emotions because he finds them a sign of weakness yet i find his emotions to be what remains of his humanity. Alucard is one of the strongest characters in Hellsing but I also find him to be one of-if not the most-vulnerable and frail. And that is because I believe he will always be that frightened little boy who cried yet refused to beg for mercy at his core. Alucard will only be free from this cycle he damned himself to when a worthy human kills him, but Olivia said she loves him because he is just Alucard to her, and while her love will not take back what happened, Alucard acknowledges it and realizes that she still wants to be with him after learning about his past. That is why he lets the mask down for a moment and allows her to see his weakness. Olivia and Alucard both lost everything when they were eight (to varying degrees of trauma) and Olivia has relived Alucard's memories and cried for him. So that is why in the last chapter Alucard said, for that small moment, that her love was enough. Alucard will never pour his heart completely out and Olivia will never fully understand him, but she still considers him important in her eyes and Alucard is grateful for that. And I don't think Alucard has the ability to love like humans love, but he acknowledges and is in awe of it, especially when someone like him is on the receiving end of it. And it is not just Olivia, but I do believe Integra and Seras love Alucard. Two strong, courageous women love someone like him, so of course Alucard will be in awe and kiss the ground they walk on. Ahem, don't mind my ramblings! lol! I got kinda carried away! Olivia just loves her family and wants to protect them, dang it! Lol! And, since I am already rolling, Alucard admires and is intrigued by Olivia's cowardly yet courageous nature and her ability to love some like him. She kinda represents the warmth and support he was robbed of in his life, so that is why he enjoys being with her yet does not at the same time. The same kinda goes for Walter since he never had someone to grow up with and someone to support him and treats him like a fellow child/friend instead of a soldier. And her warmth and affection is something he reacts to also, which helps him learn to be civil with others. As for Olivia, she is surrounded by people who don't judge her for her background or mixed heritage and instead judge her based on her will and ability to fight. She sees these people who also suffered tragedy and either rise or fall from grace and learns from them while supporting them because she knows what it is like to have the world against you for who you are. Olivia is not trying to be a savior nor do any of the Hellsing crew see her as one, but they are all people who only have each other, despite being soldiers and human or not, so they forge bonds because they are all they have. They are family and family has always been important to Olivia so she will do everything she can to keep them close to her. That is also what makes her selfish and is one of her weakness which may be her downfall in future chapters. Because she lost her family so young, Olivia blindly loves those who show her kindness and vows to protect them. Seeing how Alucard shattered her belief in him as a good person and broke her trust in believing he would never harm her (although Olivia did that to herself by idolizing Alucard and Alucard will not go out of his way to protect someone who is not a Hellsing...although that may change in the future~), imagine what Olivia will do when someone she loves betrays her and her family. Hmmmmm~? And for those who are craving romance, that may or may not come later, but you can see the seeds for a possible romance are blooming and who knows which one will bear fruit? (I do. lol. And there will probably be romance.) But, for right now, Olivia just wants to protect her family and has far more pressing things to be concerned with. (Besides she is still 13. lol. And Walter is still 11. They have some more growing up and maturing to do! Though they are growing up fast, considering what they see on a daily basis.)**

 **Translations:**

 **arany virágszál- golden flower**

 **angyalom- my angel**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please look forward to the next one!**

 **And please leave a review! I love them so much! :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	19. Before Time Runs Out

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely and awesome favs/follow/and reviews! I love them all so much and I love you all so much!**

 **This chapter is the beginning of the final arc before The Dawn segment of this fic. This arc will contain the final part of Olivia's development and the further development with her changing dynamics with the characters!**

 **Oh, and since I rarely use it, Sic Parvis Magna is the name of Olivia's bow so I think I should start using its name! LOL!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! And I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

* * *

Olivia winced as she watched Walter light up another cigarette, half tempted to rip the damn thing from his lips and give him a kick in the throat for good measure.

Since that night on Tower Bridge, there had been a far off look in his eyes and this air of disgust always radiated around him when seeing elderly people on the street; not a day has gone by when Olivia didn't regret keeping her silly thoughts to herself.

She wanted to blame Alucard, since he was the root of all her problems as of late, but Olivia knew it was her fault for not being tactful. Walter took immense pride in his title and battle prowess, so it was only natural that he would be bothered if someone told him he would be forgotten and all his hard work will be for nothing.

Still, did an eleven year old boy have to take up smoking as a stress reliever of all things?!

Olivia dug her nails into her knees as she peered over at Sir Hellsing and Martha, both whom did not seem to mind in the slightest. Sir Hellsing continued to read the papers on his desk while Martha diligently re-filled their tea cups and even placed an extra helping of Victoria Sponge cake on Olivia's and Walter's plates.

'Fine. If they won't say something, then I will.'

"Walter?" Olivia leaned over and whispered, cupping the side of her mouth with one hand. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you."

Walter didn't reply, taking another drag and blowing out a smoke ring.

"Walter," She scooted closer until they were shoulder-to-shoulder. "You are far too young to be smoking. It is not-."

He turned and grasped her by the chin, smiling sweetly before blowing a smoke cloud into her face.

"Don't tell me what to do." Walter sneered before placing the foul cigarette back in his mouth and watching Olivia cough her lungs out. "You dumb rabbit."

"YOU LITTLE-!" She jumped up and whipped out Sic Parvis Magna, only to have it plucked out of her hands by Sir Hellsing.

"Behave, Olivia." He chided, folding it in half and handing it off to Martha. "Walter is not a baby, and as long as he does his job, I could care less about anything else. So stop pestering him, understood?"

"Yes, sir…" Olivia bowed in apology before taking a seat, discreetly flipping Walter the bird when he gave her a shit eating grin. Martha giggled behind her palm at their usual antics and handed the bow back to Olivia with a reassuring pat on the head.

"So what is the mission this time, Sir Hellsing?" Walter asked, stubbing out his cigarette on the table's ash tray and picking up his tea cup.

"Is it urgent?" Olivia added on, taking a sip from her own cup. "You only summon the both of us when there is something dire at hand."

Arthur sighed and took a seat across from them, leaning forward and tossing the stack of papers he was reading onto the table.

"The Queen wants to see us-AGH!" Arthur fell back as Olivia and Walter spat out their tea in perfect unison and drenched his face and torso in Earl Gray tea. Martha immediately rushed over with a tea towel, her eyes wide in worry.

"Are you alright, Ar—I mean, Sir Hellsing?!" She fussed over him, gently dabbing away the tea and making sure nothing got into his eyes. "Let me fetch you some ice and a new suit. I don't want these burns to scar!"

"I'm fine, Darling." He grinned, stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckles and lowering the towel away from his face. "The tea wasn't that hot, and if being doused in tea means I have someone like you to worry over me, I'll have the both of them dump the entire pot over my head."

"They better not!" Martha sent a stern glare in Olivia and Walter's direction, and the duo immediately shrunk back in fear.

"Aha! I'm just teasing you, Martha." Arthur chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm perfectly fine, so relax. Alright?"

"Yes, Aru-I mean, Sir Hellsing." Martha bowed and scurried away to her position by the door, her cheeks redder than usual.

"So," Arthur cleared his throat and faced the bemused duo once more, returning to commanding officer mode. "Shall I finish or do you want to spit cake crumbs on me next?"

"Pardon me, Sir Hellsing," Walter mumbled while Olivia rubbed her arm and whispered, "Please continue."

"Well, I suppose it's my fault for jumping right into the meat of it without a proper explanation." Then he gestured to the stack of papers which all had the royal seal stamped at the top. "Lately, there have been reports of missing soldiers on the battlefield and the Queen, along with MI6, are becoming concerned about it."

"Soldiers go missing every day, Sir Hellsing. It's a fact of war." Walter pointed out, finishing off his cake and stealing some from Olivia's. "Why would the Queen want to see us over that?

Olivia nodded in agreement, poking Walter's hand with her fork.

"Because we are The Royal Order of Protestant Knights and whatever Her Majesty commands, we follow." Arthur reminded them. "But you are correct, this situation is not in our division, but Her Majesty knows of our military resources, so should their suspicions be confirmed, the Queen will see us before sending us out to fight."

"Is there someone special among the kidnapped soldiers?" Olivia inquired, trying to wrap her head around this. "I am all for returning lost soldiers to their families, but why would the Queen and MI6 be so involved in this? Is there something paranormal going on? Is there—?!"

"At ease, soldier." Arthur raised his hand, silencing her instantly. "You are thinking too much into it. MI6 has simply noticed soldiers from battles with Germany, in particular, have disappeared, with some of them being Lieutenants and Captains. Germany is one of our main foes in this war, and if they truly are kidnapping soldiers, there must be some ulterior motive so it is our duty either find out, destroy it, or both. However, it is simply an observation made by Intelligence, so there is no need to panic until we have solid proof there is something going on beneath the surface. And since you two are my best and brightest, I just wanted to make you aware of the situation first. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

"Good." Arthur then stood up and snatched the papers up in his hand. "The possibility of us going out to the front lines may become a reality soon. So, before that time comes, prepare yourselves because neither of you have experience war firsthand before."

'I have.' Olivia thought to herself, thinking back on her memories in Hungary and her experience in Alucard's coffin. But she didn't say anything and simply stood up and bowed alongside Walter.

"We will be in top shape, Sir Hellsing. That I can promise you." Walter declared, placing a hand over his heart. "As The Angel of Death, I have decimated all of your enemies, quick and precise." Then he peered at Olivia with a sharp gaze. "I am known, and will always been known for that. **No matter what.** "

Olivia was starting to lose her patience and shot an equally venomous glare back at him.

'Oh, grow up, Walter! Are you honestly that sensitive?!'

"Glad to hear that." Arthur waltzed back towards his desk and took a seat. "Now, Walter, I need you to monitor the training sessions out on the grounds. Captain Morrison is dealing with an errand in Bristol, so you will act as the supervisor in his place."

"It shall be done, Sir Hellsing."

"As for you, Olivia, I order you to march yourself down to the archery room and train until your fingers ache. I should not be able to snatch your bow away so easily!"

"Y-Yes, Sir Hellsing." Olivia blushed a tomato red and bowed before following Walter out into the hallway.

Sparing her a final glance, Walter lit up another cigarette and was about to walk away when Olivia latched onto his shoulder.

"Wait a moment, Walter. I-."

"Do you really think your words have that much of an influence on me?" Walter scoffed, prying her hand off his shoulder. "I am smoking because I want to! And by the way," He got on his toes so he could reach her face and leaned in close. "I will never be forgotten, and I will do anything to make sure that never happens."

A shiver ran down Olivia's spine at the veiled threat, and before she knew it, she threw her arms around Walter and held him tight against her.

"H-Hey!" Walter flailed around in her iron grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Didn't I tell you before?" She mumbled against his hair. "I will always remember you, so please don't do anything stupid. I would never forgive you if you got yourself killed."

Walter groaned and shoved her away.

"I'm not that foolish, Olivia! I don't need you to protect me."

"We protect each other." Olivia lifted her wrist and jingled her bracelets. "You even said so yourself as I recall."

Walter's cheeks and ears flushed a cherry red, and he quickly turned on his heel and marched away.

Olivia couldn't help but giggle at the adorable sight.

"I love you too, Walter!" She called out, laughing as she raced down the hallway with Walter hot on her heels.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU TWIT! I REGRET MAKING YOU THOSE BLASTED THINGS!"

"BUT YOU MADE THEM OUT OF LOVE, WALTER!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Later that day, during her etiquette lessons, Oliva was still giggling about the squabble in the hallway.

In the end, Walter caught her using his wires and they wrestled for a while before Arthur emerged from his office and banged their heads together, demanding that they grow up and follow his orders before he took away their dessert privileges.

Covering her mouth, Olivia snorted in a very unlady like manner, drawing the attention of Ms. Thomas.

"And just what is so funny?" Ms. Thomas crossed her arms while tapping her foot, a pose Olivia had come to associate with her stern, yet well-intentioned instructor. "You are supposed to be memorizing a song for your vocal lessons, not snorting like a pig."

"My apologies, Ms. Thomas." Olivia coughed, still attempting to quell her laughter. "I'll focus now."

"Please do." She sighed, returning to her seat by the fireplace and picking up her journal and pen.

'Get it together, Olivia. Be a good student!' She chided herself before clearing her throat and singing the lyrics printed on the sheet.

 _Say, it's only a paper moon_

 _Sailing over a cardboard sea_

 _But it wouldn't be make-believe_

 _If you believed in me_

 _Yes, it's only a canvas sky_

 _Hanging over a muslin tree_

 _But it wouldn't be make-believe_

 _If you believed in me_

This was the type of song Olivia could picture Sir Hellsing and Martha dancing to, and in fact, she had once caught them dancing to some records in his office a few years back. They looked so happy and in love with each other that Olivia was still baffled that they weren't officially a couple.

'It is so stupid. Sir Hellsing said so himself that the possibility of us going to war is rapidly becoming a reality, so shouldn't they seize the chance and profess their feelings before things get hectic?! Ugh!' She hit the sheet music against her forehead. 'They were so obvious in Sir Hellsing's office today too! I'm tired of seeing them dance around the subject of an actual relationship! Maybe they need a third party to give them a push in the right direction….'

"THAT'S IT!"

Ms. Thomas nearly fell out of her chair as Olivia sprung out of hers and darted over to her.

"What in the Heavens?!"

"Ms. Thomas," Olivia knelt before her with a huge grin. "When exactly is my graduation from your lessons again?"

"…Next year, on your 14th birthday." Ms. Thomas narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, on my graduation day, I would like to have a party in the estate's grand ballroom. I would like to showcase my singing and dancing abilities as a thank you for all your teachings."

Ms. Thomas continued to stare down at Olivia's innocent face in doubt.

"What is the real reason? Be honest."

"It is the real reason! Honest!" Olivia whined before averting her eyes and twiddling her thumbs. "…Well, maybe not the complete reason."

"I knew it."

"H-Hey, here me out first!"

Ms. Thomas slid her glasses off her nose and sighed, feeling a migraine coming on.

"…Fine. Proceed."

"Well, I was hoping to use this party as a chance to bring two people I love dearly together. Neither of them are taking the first step, whether it is for a silly or unknown reason. But they are so obvious with their feelings that it physically pains me to watch this go on!" Olivia then reached over and clasped Ms. Thomas' wrinkly hands in hers. "So please, allow me to do this! I promise to pay attention and do extra homework every night if you will grant me permission as my instructor."

Ms. Thomas stared into her pupil's pleading eyes, aware that while Olivia was an airheaded student and had a bit of a temper at times, she lived and breathed for her loved ones and Ms. Thomas commended her for that.

"If I grant you permission, you will have to agree to something else first."

"Anything!" Olivia beamed, jumping up and down in joy. "I will do anything you ask!"

"You will have to compose the lyrics and music yourself."

Olivia immediately froze in place, feeling much like a balloon that Ms. Thomas had poked with a needle.

"W-What?"

"I said you will have to compose the music and lyrics yourself. All proper young women should be well versed in the musical arts."

"But...I don't know anything about composing music. It will take me years to understand the basics!"

"Then I suggest you better get started."

And, with a triumphant chuckle, Ms. Thomas raised her journal back up and continued to write as Olivia's mind caught up with her body.

"O-Okay!" Olivia curled her hands into fists, that well-known fire blazing in her eyes. "I accept your challenge! I will write a song that they will dance to even when they are old and gray!"

She hurried back to her seat by the window and got right to work, tapping her pen against the paper and praying for a miracle to occur.

'Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?!' Olivia mentally sobbed, wishing she offered to do an interpretive archery dance instead. 'But….I have to get them to confess their feelings before time runs out, and…if I have to go out of my comfort zone to do so, then so be it!' She raised her pen to the heavens. " _Anya, Apa_ , please bless me with your musical talent!'

And with that, she got to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Soldiers missing? I wonder what that could led to~?! I always figured The Doktor's experiments started with the kidnapping of enemy soldiers (both injured and uninjured) and it would take time for him to develop the protocol/method to make ghouls. And I wanted to develop more of Arthur and Martha's relationship since it does have a huge impact on the events prior to The Dawn and on Olivia's development. And I just wanted to do more with Martha and her dynamics with everyone else. This arc is basically training for The Dawn and relationship/character developing! It should only be 5-6 chapters, so if you are anxiously awaiting for some kickass action, it will come soon!**

 **In the next chapter, we will see Richard again (aka Olivia's archenemy) and she will work more on her mission to make Arthur and Martha confess. However, this fic follows the manga and OVAs very closely so you can make your guesses on if Olivia succeeds or not. Lol.**

 **And the song Olivia is singing is posted on my profile page under the "L'amour Et La Mort" section! It is called "It's Only a Paper Moon" and it is one of my favorite songs from the 1930s. Please give it a listen!**

 **Thank you again so much for reading! Next chapter will be out very soon!**

 **Please leave a review! I love them so! And I will see you in the next chapter~! :D**


	20. Finding Inspiration

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely favs/follow/and reviews! I love them and you guys so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy it! I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

* * *

Unfortunately, Olivia's parents did not descend from on high to bless her with musical talent and six months later, she still did not have a song prepared.

Of course, she was still a solider and had to go on missions and train, so it wasn't like Olivia could dedicate her entire life to composing a song—no, composing the **perfect** song!

Although there had not been any updates on the missing soldier situation, Olivia still felt like she was racing against time, and the more time Sir Hellsing spent with his ladies of the night while Martha looked on from afar, the more stressed she became. Walter wasn't any help since his only piece of advice was to stay out of their master's business and Alucard definitely wouldn't know anything about romance, so Olivia didn't bother to ask him.

Night after night, Olivia stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, trying to find inspiration and the proper lyrics to bring Sir Hellsing and Martha together, only to crumple the pages up and toss them into the wastebasket as the sirens resonated across the morning sky. After yet another fruitless attempt, Olivia threw her sketch book under her bed and wandered out to the gardens with Sic Parvis Magna in hand.

Bored and frustrated, she fired at targets hidden throughout the garden, using practice arrows instead of her silver ones to avoid wasting perfectly good ammunition. The winter air was cool against her bare legs and feet, but Olivia preferred the chill against the stuffiness of the manor. And it wasn't like Olivia was walking around in just her dress; Martha had shoved a coat upon her before allowing her outside.

With every shot she took, Olivia tried to find her inspiration or hoped Mother Nature would plant a song in her mind. However, there was no such luck and Olivia sighed in defeat as she shot her last arrow before placing her bow in her coat pocket and trudging towards her favorite oak tree, both feet and mind numb.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and whirled around, whipping out the knife she'd concealed within her coat, only to find Richard Hellsing standing there.

"Whoa there." Richard chuckled, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Is that any way to greet someone?"

"What are you doing here?" Olivia snapped, lowering the knife from his throat and placing it back inside her coat. "Sir Hellsing is in his office as usual. If you are here to see him, go there. And don't vandalize anything on your way."

Richard scoffed as Olivia turned on her heel and walked away.

"How rude. One would think my brother would have hired a more refined soldier. I guess those etiquette lessons aren't working out for you."

"And one would think the blood relative of my master would be a courteous gentleman, not a repugnant brat."

"You little bitch!" Richard shoved her against the tree, pining her in place. "How dare you talk down to me?!"

"The only reason you are not at the bottom of the garden pond is because you are Sir Hellsing's brother." Oliva growled, seconds away from biting him. "Now take your filthy hands off of me."

"Watch your tongue before I cut it out for you." Richard sneered when an odd expression suddenly grew across his face and he leaned in close.

"What?" Olivia faced away from him, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "You reek of alcohol and cigarettes."

"Hmm." He released one of her wrist so he could grasp her by the chin and force her to face him again. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." Then he grinned and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Wow, you're actually pretty fetching for such an ill-mannered girl."

"Release me this second before I bite your fingers off!" Olivia's hair stood on edge as his hand moved to her neck. "Do so and I won't inform Sir Hellsing of your disgusting behavior!"

"My 'dear' brother has a different woman in his bed every night so I doubt he has any right to judge me. Besides, I am only three years older than you." Their noses were almost touching and Olivia wanted to puke on his grotesque face. "Now, if you'll stay quiet, maybe we can have some fun."

Olivia's mind went blank the moment his hands moved to her chest and, without thinking, she smacked him on the face so hard that he nearly rolled into the nearby pond.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY PERVERT!" Olivia wailed, whipping out her knife while her heart pounded in her ears. "BLOOD RELATIVE OR NOT, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DARE TO LAY A HAND ON ME, ESPECIALLY WITH SUCH VULGAR INTENTIONS!"

"YOU BITCH!" Richard shot up to his feet, blood trickling from his mouth and a red handprint tattooed onto his cheek. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO STRIKE ME?!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TOUCH ME?!" Olivia fired back, going into a defensive stance. "SIR HELLSING MAY ENJOY THE COMPANY OF WOMEN BUT AT LEAST HE IS AN HONORABLE AND JUST MAN! THAT IS WHY HE IS THE LEADER OF THE ORGANIZATION AND NOT SOMEONE PATHETIC LIKE YOU!"

She had hit a nerve and within seconds, Olivia found a gun pressed to her forehead.

"Open your mouth one more fucking time and I'll put a bullet through your brain." Richard growled, his eyes wide and blood shot.

In response, Olivia just smirked and reached up to pull the gun's muzzle down to her chest.

"Could you honestly shoot me? I'd love to see you try, you spineless piece of dog shit."

"W-W-What?!" Richard stuttered, expecting her to quake in fear and beg for forgiveness. "Are you crazy?! I can shot you right now, and you dare to challenge me?!"

"Please, Richard, if you really wanted to shoot me," Olivia smiled, dropping her knife on the ground, "I would be dead already."

Then, without missing a beat, Olivia grabbed his arm, twirled around, and flipped him over her back and onto the cold, damp grass.

Richard had the air knocked out of his lungs and could only lay there dazed as Olivia snatched his gun up and emptied the chamber.

"Children shouldn't play with guns, you know." Olivia snickered, tossing the empty gun to the side. "Now, apologize for your vile behavior and I won't tell Sir Hellsing of this incident."

"Apologize?" Richard scoffed, hand creeping over to the discarded knife. "To you? Over my dead body!" Snatching the knife up, he lunged up and sliced the blade across Olivia's right knee.

"AH!" Oliva cried out, stumbling back and giving Richard the opportunity to spring up and hold the knife to her throat.

"Now who has the higher ground?" Richard laughed, pressing the tip against her skin until blood was drawn. "You dare to call yourself a soldier of Hellsing, yet you disrespect the next in line? Forget screwing you, I'd rather see you dead."

Olivia glowered at him, ready to fight back when a feral growl was heard from the nearby bushes.

Both of them turned and were shocked to find a large, black dog emerging from the bushes, its eyes crimson red and its fangs barred.

'Wait…is….is that…?!'

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Richard fumbled back, now pointing the knife at the dog. "WHAT IS THAT CREATURE?!"

Seizing the opportunity, Olivia crossed her arms and smirked.

"That is my dog and faithful companion, Baskerville. He doesn't take kindly to pathetic pieces of dog shit like you, so if you value your life, you will drop the knife and walk away."

To further prove her point, 'Baskerville' growled and bent down, ready to pounce at Olivia's command.

"Alright, alright!" Richard dropped the knife, raising his hands in defeat and slowly stepping back. "I will leave for now, but don't think this is the end of this!"

"Then I look forward to your next attempt to kill me." Olivia smiled, even giving him a tiny curtsy. "Have a lovely day, Mister Hellsing."

But, once Richard was out of sight, Olivia dropped the act and crumbled to the ground, cradling her bleeding knee to her chest.

"Shit, I left myself open to attack! What a rookie mistake." She groaned, trying to contain the bleeding but to no avail. "You didn't have to come out here, Alucard. I was handling myself just fine."

"Most people would say 'Thank you' you know." He replied, still in his Baskerville form, as he walked over to her. "Besides, what kind of 'faithful companion' would I be if I allowed a pig like that to threaten my 'owner'?"

"Oh shut up." Olivia laughed under her breath, giving up hope as the blood continued to gush out. "If you will excuse me now, I need to get my wounds dressed before they get infected."

She tried to get up, but the pain caused her to fall back down as the wound throbbed and gushed.

"Need some assistance?"

"It's fine, Alucard. Just give me a second." Olivia sighed, peering over at him and noticing how he was eyeing the blood running down her leg. "….Please don't tell me you're here because you are hungry."

"How can I not be when your blood smells so sweet? It's been years since I've been able to drink fresh virgin blood."

She regarded him warily, not sure if she could trust him to not bite her in the process.

But he didn't move any closer or attack her, instead Alucard simply sat back and stared at her.

"What is it?"

"It is your choice if you want me to heal your wounds or not. I will respect whatever you choose." Alucard then laid on his belly and licked at his paws. "I may be a monster but I'm not a predator. If you don't want me to, then I won't."

'How noble of you.' Olivia scoffed to herself but the bleeding wasn't stopping and she knew, despite her fears and hesitance, that Alucard wouldn't hurt her like that.

So, after taking a deep breath, she nodded and scooted closer.

"….Fine." Olivia gulped, lifting her knee up to his muzzle. "But stay in your Baskerville form! It's strange enough to have you lick up my blood but I would rather have you like this than your normal form!"

Alucard couldn't help but laugh at how flushed she had become. One moment, she was the warrior with burning eyes that attracted his attention, and now, she was a blushing, bumbling teenager who was covering her eyes in embarrassment.

'What an intriguing human you continue to be, Little Rabbit.' He thought to himself, pressing his tongue against her knee and licking up her blood. 'And what exquisite blood you have.'

He'd only had a tiny sample the night she learned about his past, but now, to have a fresh, full course meal….it was heavenly. He could taste her embarrassment and anxiety mixed in with the honeyed and succulent flavors, yet they only made her blood taste all the more mouthwatering.

'Ambrosial.' That was the only word to properly describe the taste. Perhaps it was because it had been years since Alucard had fresh blood, but he knew a large part of why the taste was so intoxicating was because it was Olivia's blood.

'Hmm. Maybe her sentimentalities are starting to rub off on me.' He chuckled as he continued to slowly lick every drop of blood away. 'How fascinating.'

Olivia, on the other hand, was not enjoying the experience as much.

His tongue was like slime against her skin, and the way he was licking up the blood made her face flush redder and redder.

'He is taking his time on purpose! Just hurry up and finish this before someone sees us!'

"Someone like whom?" Alucard chuckled, his teeth stained with her blood. "Walter, perhaps?"

And for some reason, the possibility of Walter finding them like this made Olivia's face turn an unhealthy shade of red and she quickly scrambled away from him and to her feet.

"My wound is all healed now!" She squeaked, the injury gone but her leg was now drenched in Alucard's saliva. "Thank you very much, Alucard. I bid you good day."

"What about the cut on your neck?" He licked the excess blood off his lips with a cheeky grin, taking immense pleasure in watching her fidget.

"That's enough for one day! Don't be greedy!" She yelped, hand immediately covering the scratch. "And it isn't anything serious. You've had your treat, now leave me be please!"

Alucard laughed as he turned back into his normal form.

"As a thank you for the delicious treat, I shall do as you wish. And I am looking forward to your little concert."

"So, you've heard." Olivia sighed, her resurfacing frustrations now overpowering her embarrassment. "I am the child of two musically inclined people yet I can't seem to find the proper inspiration." She wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head in despair. "I have to find the perfect lyrics and melody to reach their hearts, and I only have a few more months left to do so! Ugh! I'll never forgive myself if I allow this opportunity to slip through my fingers."

Alucard stared at her for a moment, listening to her woes, before speaking up in a low tone.

"Close your eyes."

"W-What?" Olivia's head shot up and she regarded him in total confusion. "What do you mean 'close your eyes'?"

"Just do it."

She hesitated for a moment longer before doing as he ordered, waiting for further instruction.

"Now what?"

"Imagine a ballroom."

And she did, picturing the old ballroom on the second floor of the manor adorned in lights and regal glamour.

"Now imagine two people dancing."

Obviously she pictured Sir Hellsing and Martha, both of them waltzing with loving smiles etched on their faces. Sir Hellsing wore a finely pressed suit with a sash, and Martha wore a long blue gown that perfectly complimented her red hair with various jewels woven into her locks, giving the impression of starlight in her hair.

"What else?" Olivia whispered, anxiously awaiting the next piece of the puzzle.

"Now," Alucard reached out and swept a stubborn lock of hair from her face. "What do you hear?"

Olivia listened hard, wondering if she was also supposed to imagine an orchestra in the picture. Then, very faintly, she could hear a soothing melody and Olivia found herself swaying to the beat.

There it was, her melody.

Olivia's eyes shot open and she beamed up at Alucard who had a smug grin on his face.

"How did you do that?"

"I saw Master Hellsing's grandfather do that once when composing a poem for his wife." He replied, giving her hair a gentle tug. "I figured it was worth a try. You humans are very creative creatures."

Olivia just laughed and nodded, elated to finally be making progress.

"Thank you so much, Alucard, you're our generations next Franz Liszt!"

Alucard chuckled and reached out, swiping the blood drop off her neck and licking it off his fingers.

"I am humbled by your praise, Ms. Olivia."

"ALUCARD!" She shrieked, her voice echoing across the garden. "You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?!"

"Ahaha! I bid you good day then." He bowed and disappeared into the shadows before Olivia could grab her knife and decapitate him for his idiocy.

"Stupid vampire." She grumbled, picking up the knife and empty gun, now mortified, pissed off, and yet also delighted. "I have my melody! Now, to write the lyrics!"

* * *

 **A/N: Never doubt Alucard's abilities, Olivia! Lol! After the drama chapters, I wanted to write Olivia kicking someone's ass and Richard is a perfect choice. He will cause her more trouble later on! And I missed writing Olivia and Alucard's interactions when he would tease her and she would laugh it off/get annoyed. However, she has never had him drink her blood before so she was very embarrassed. And especially when the possibility of Walter or someone else finding them! LOL!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please look forward to the next one! It should have some Walter and Olivia interaction and the grand performance itself!**

 **Please look forward to it! And please leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **See you in the next chapter! :D**


	21. So She Dances

**A/N: I thank you all for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **The chapter title is based off the song "So She Dances" by Josh Groban, and there is a link to it on my profile! Give it a listen!**

 **Please enjoy! I welcome all new and returning readers!**

* * *

Walter loathed restless nights.

After spending all day cleaning up after his master and managing the domestic affairs of the estate, he wanted nothing more than to pass out for the few hours he had before repeating the same cycle the following morning. Unfortunately, sleep was eluding him so Walter decided to head down to one of the training rooms and let loose on some unfortunate mannequins.

Lighting up his third cigarette in the past hour, Walter strolled down the dim hallway with his hands in his pockets and savored the rush of nicotine. He had stolen a pack from Sir Hellsing's desk since they were high quality unlike the generic brands sold in the smoke shops.

'This war better end soon,' Walter grumbled to himself, sliding down the foyer stairway banister. 'The government keeps rationing shit and hoards the decent crap for themselves.'

Then, just as his feet were back on the floor, he heard something drifting from the second floor.

"The hell?" He turned around and strained to listen, soon realizing it was someone singing at the top of their lungs. "It is 2 in the morning! Who on Earth could that be?!"

Peeved, Walter marched back up the stairs and followed the singing to its source. It sounded like the mysterious songstress was doing vocal warm-ups since they were vocalizing syllables rather than singing lyrics. But even so, Walter had to admit the voice was pleasing to listen to. The voice was soothing yet strong, and he could tell they were putting their heart and soul into it. Now his curiosity was starting to outweigh his irritation, and moments later, Walter found himself standing in front of the ballroom double doors.

The doors were slightly ajar, allowing the chandelier's light and the voice's melody to flood out into the hallway.

'It must be Martha.' Walter sighed, leaning forward to peek inside. 'She is probably cleaning or something and forgot to close the door.'

But, as Walter peered into the room, he nearly choked on his cigarette at the sight of not Martha but Olivia standing in the middle of the dancefloor.

'What the-?!' He rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't some bizarre dream. 'Olivia?! Ms. Tone deaf can actually sing now?! This can't be real!'

But it was real.

There she was, swaying back and forth in her nightgown as she showed off a year's worth of harsh vocal lessons from an equally harsh instructor. Her voice didn't crack anymore, and her transitions from key to key were no longer choppy but smooth.

'Damn, the old bat is a miracle worker if she can tame the screeching banshee.' Walter noted, unconsciously leaning closer and closer.

Unaware she had an audience, Olivia continued to practice, her eyes closed and a concentrated expression on her face. And as Walter watched her, he noticed her singing ability wasn't the only part of her that changed. Perhaps it was the lighting, but Olivia looked…older, more mature and refined compared to the insecure, starry eyed child he met almost six years old. She now carried herself with confidence and grace on and off the battlefield, and Walter wondered if he had grown as well. He would soon be twelve and the quicker he left childhood behind, the better.

Lost in his thoughts, Walter didn't notice his cigarette tumble out of his mouth until it landed on his hand.

"Shit!" Walter jumped back and swatted the cigarette away, giving away his position. As a result, the singing ceased, and he gazed up to find Olivia leering in his direction with Sic Parvis Magna in hand.

"W-Walter?!" Olivia gasped before a scowl graced her face. "You scared me to death! What are you doing up at this hour?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Walter fired back, stamping the cigarette out with his heel. "I heard your 'singing' from the bottom floor! You could wake the dead with such racket!"

"I don't see Alucard here, do you?" She made a dramatic show of inspecting the room from top to bottom. "And I will have you know that Ms. Thomas said I have improved substantially, so my singing cannot be a 'racket' as you claim it to be."

Walter just glared at her and crossed his arms as he walked into the ballroom, never in a million years willing to admit Ms. Thomas was correct.

"Why are you practicing so late? Sir Hellsing isn't going to be pleased if you are half awake during the briefing tomorrow."

"Well, I had an epiphany just as I was going to sleep." Olivia laughed, sitting down and patting the spot next to her. "I hopped out of bed, wrote down the lyrics, and raced over to hear how it would sound in the ballroom."

"And what was this epiphany?" Walter sat next to her, noticing her fingers were bandaged. "Care to share?"

Olivia grinned and scooted closer to whisper in his ear.

"I am going to steal Sir Hellsing's heart."

"…..Come again?"

"Well, Martha has confessed to me that she loves him yet she foolishly believes he is too good for her, and Sir Hellsing is too thick to realize her dilemma. So, if I can make Sir Hellsing realize how wonderful and enticing Martha is, then he will confess and there won't be anything to stop her from accepting the relationship! And, in addition to the song, I have a little trick up my sleeve to ensure he will have eyes for no one else but Martha!" At this she flexed her bandaged fingers and threw her hands in the air. "They will be married by the coming winter, and we will all be a happy family together!"

Walter just stared at her in disbelief.

'Nevermind. She is still the same as before.' He sighed and reached into his vest pocket to pull out his lighter and another cigarette when Olivia placed her hands over his.

"What are you-?" His voice caught in his throat as Olivia leaned in close, their noses almost touching. "H-Hey! I can smell your-!"

"Wow," Olivia blinked before a wide smile broke out across her face. "You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Eh?!" Walter felt the hair strand up on his neck. 'Can she read minds?!'

"No, really. Your baby fat is almost gone, your eyes have gotten brighter, and look," She lifted up his left hand and placed her palm against it. "See, they are almost the same size! Once upon a time, your hand was about the size of my palm!"

"You make it sound like I was some type of gremlin." He scoffed, finding it difficult to imagine his hand was once that tiny.

"That is because you were, and sometimes still are, but," She kissed him on the nose and laughed. "You are a handsome gremlin, and I'm proud to see how much you've grown."

Walter wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended or pleased, so he settled for a mixture of both.

"Your hands are cold and clammy, you twit."

"I love you too, Walter." Olivia cooed, placing another kiss on his nose. "Make sure to grow up into a proper English gentleman."

"Stop treating me like a kid." Walter yanked his hand away and rubbed the 'Olivia germs' off on his pant leg. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to, I guess it's just the old big sister instincts kicking in again." She sighed, reaching out to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "But don't grow up too fast. The day you get taller than me, I will cry because you'll be all grown up."

"But when I do get taller than you, will you treat me like an adult?" He wanted to slap himself for revealing one of his deepest wishes in such a childish manner.

"I do treat you like an adult." Olivia giggled, kissing him on the nose again.

"Well you are doing a terrible job, you prick." Walter swatted her away, immediately regretting the words and action as a crestfallen expression fell upon Olivia's face. 'Fucking fantastic, Walter. Now you really are acting like a four year old brat!'

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" Olivia placed a hand on his shoulder, concern and sorrow laced in her tone. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He pushed her hand away and shot up to his feet. "I feel tired all of a sudden. I'm going back to bed."

"Wait, Walter," Olivia latched onto his sleeve before he could take a step away. "I have been meaning to ask you something."

"….What is it?"

"You can play the violin, right?"

"….Yes?"

"Then could you play at the ceremony? I have the sheet music in my room and you will play alongside the other soldiers I have asked."

"…I thought we were hiring an official band."

"We are in the middle of a war, Walter. Besides, a band with Hellsing soldiers will drive my point home." Olivia got on her knees and clasped her hands together in prayer. "Please, Walter, you are a talented violinist, and it would mean the world to me if you were a part of this."

He stared down at her pleading expression, the guilt of taking out his frustrations on her still gnawing away at his stomach.

"…Fine." He sighed, hoping this gesture would make up for his tactlessness.

"Yay! Thank you, Walter!" Olivia picked him up and spun him around. "I'll drop the sheet music by your room in the morning. We only have six months left, so let's work hard together!"

Then she skipped out of the room, leaving Walter to crack his back from her iron grip.

"Stupid Rabbit."

Then, just as he was leaving the ballroom, he noticed a familiar black dog perched behind one of the pillars. It flashed him a haughty grin before vanishing out of sight, and Walter's hands curled into fists as he scowled at where the dog once was.

'Filthy mongrel."

* * *

The day of Olivia's 14th birthday/graduation party soon arrived and Sir Hellsing couldn't help but applaud her for her diligence over the past year.

In addition to composing a piece for her presentation, Olivia had also decorated the ballroom herself and even invited Sir Islands and Sir Penwood to the celebration. He asked her if she would also invite Richard, and Olivia nearly snapped an arrow in half at such a horrible idea; Arthur allowed the idea to slide since he knew Olivia and Richard weren't exactly best friends.

Taking a sip of his champagne, Arthur carefully scanned the circular ballroom. Blue streamers hung from pillar to pillar, and bouquets of blue hydrangeas were placed on every table. Hugh and Shelby were off chatting near the desserts table, and Walter was tuning his violin with the other 'musicians'; Arthur just learned that quite a few of his soldiers were musically proficient. And the star of the show, Olivia, was discussing something in great deal with Ms. Thomas. For some reason, Olivia opted out of dressing up and instead, reminiscent of her first days here, wore a button-up, slacks, and tie like Walter. When he asked her why, she just smiled cryptically and said she wasn't the crown jewel of the party today. He had no idea what that meant and was going to confide in Martha about it, when he noticed she was nowhere in sight.

"Where on Earth could she be?" Arthur mumbled into his drink, looking for the comforting sight of curly red hair when Alucard suddenly appeared beside him.

"Would you like me to fetch her, Master?"

"Alucard?!" Arthur spat out his champagne and braced himself against a pillar. "Did I give you permission to come up here?! This is a private party, invitations only!"

"Ah, but I was invited." He gestured to Olivia, who immediately waved at him. "I will follow your every order, Master, but I am here under her orders as well."

"Who do you answer to again? Me or her?" Arthur grumbled before sighing. "Well, besides Walter and the soldier band, Hugh and Shelby are the only outside attendees and they already know about you, so I don't see any harm in you staying. But one wrong move and it is back to the dungeon with you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Alucard bowed deeply with his hand over his chest. "You are too kind to me, Master."

"Hmm." Arthur's attention was quickly placed back on Olivia as she cleared her throat and greeted everyone.

"I thank you all for coming out to celebrate my graduation. Hopefully I have grown to be a young woman worthy of high society." Walter snickered at this and Olivia's glare was so sharp it could cut through steel. "Ahem, anyways, to properly showcase my studies and to thank Ms. Thomas for her guidance, I have prepared a song for your listening pleasure. Please enjoy."

She gestured for the band to start, and as an enchanting melody filled the room, Arthur was surprised that Olivia did not walk towards the center of the floor but to the doors.

Olivia glanced at him over her shoulder and shot him another cryptic smile before opening the doors as she began to sing.

 _A waltz when she walks in the room_

And there was Martha, wearing a blue dress with sequins sewn into the bodice and woven through her hair. In all his years, Arthur had never seen Martha wearing anything other than her uniform and his mouth suddenly felt dry. As for Martha, she blushed under all the attention she was receiving, but allowed Olivia to lead her inside, her eyes on no one else but Arthur.

 _She pulls back the hair from her face_

 _She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_

 _Even her shadow has grace_

Then Olivia took Martha's hands in hers and began to dance with her, showcasing how gorgeous and ethereal Martha looked as she twirled around the floor. Olivia wanted the melody and visuals to capture Arthur's heart, so he would never want to dance with another. And from the awestruck look on his face, it was working.

 _A waltz for the girl out of reach_

 _She lifts her hands up to the sky_

 _She moves with the music_

 _The song is her lover_

 _The melody's making her cry_

Walter played his violin with ease, watching Olivia and Martha waltz around and recalling the night from six months ago.

'So this was the plan you were conjuring up. How clever of you.'

Then his gaze turned to Alucard, who was laughing at his master's flushed face and mumbling something that made Sir Hellsing's ears turn red. But…he also didn't miss how Alucard was also watching Olivia and he nearly hit a sour note at that.

 _So she dances_

 _In and out of the crowd like a glance_

 _This romance is_

 _From afar calling me silently_

Martha was perplexed the day Olivia approached her with a plea to be part of her performance, with the promise to make her a beautiful dress. Sewing was never one of Olivia's fortes, so when she presented the gown to her this morning, Martha could see the love and dedication in every stich, and her chest was full of warmth as she pulled it on. And accompanied with Olivia's singing and how Arthur's eyes were glued on her, Martha felt like a princess and as beautiful as Arthur's high class women. Maybe even more beautiful in fact. And from the knowing grin on Olivia's face, that is exactly what she was supposed to feel.

'What a fine young woman you have become.' Martha held back a sob as she grinned back at her. 'Thank you so much, my little Olivia.'

 _A waltz for the chance I should take_

 _But how will I know where to start?_

 _She's spinning between constellations and dreams_

 _Her rhythm is my beating heart_

Then, with only a glance as his warning, Olivia suddenly twirled Martha out of her arms and into Arthur's, jumping back and spinning around as the music crescendoed.

 _So she dances_

 _In and out of the crowd like a glance_

Arthur and Martha could only stare at each other, frozen in place as Olivia's voice goaded them on from the side.

 _This romance is_

 _From afar calling me silently_

 _I can't keep on watching forever_

 _I give up this view just to tell her_

Then, finally realizing who he had in his arms, Arthur smiled and Martha did the same. This beautiful, supportive, benevolent, crafty, patient woman was in his arms and he knew he never wanted to dance with another. So, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, Arthur moved his hands to the proper position as they began to waltz.

 _When I close my eyes I can see_

 _The spotlights are bright on you and me_

 _We've got the floor_

 _And you're in my arms_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _So she dances_

 _In and out of the crowd like a glance_

 _This romance is_

 _From afar calling me silently_

 _I can't keep on watching forever_

 _And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her_

And as the music slowly faded away, Olivia watched in anticipation as Arthur and Marta slowed to a stop, drowning in each other's eyes. Then, Arthur wrapped his arms around Martha's waist and drew her in for a kiss.

A public kiss.

A public kiss acknowledging true feelings for the other, regardless of social class or position.

Olivia nearly broke her wrists applauding as the rest of the party soon joined in.

Sir Penwood and Sir Islands shot each other knowing glances as they applauded, both well aware of the attraction between their friend and his maid, and Ms. Thomas discreetly wiped her eyes, not wanting to show how proud she was, while the soldiers whistled and cheered for their boss.

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself, feeling like her heart was about to burst.

'I did it. I made Martha's wish come true!'

She turned to Walter who was fighting back a smile and she shot him a thumbs up, which he quickly reciprocated. Then, Olivia turned to Alucard who was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed, that infamous grin on his face. Without saying a word, Olivia grasped the ends of her imaginary skirt and curtsied, mouthing out 'A performance worthy of a prince?'

And she could see his chest rise and fall as he laughed and nodded, and Olivia felt like she could fly.

Nothing could ruin this feeling.

…Nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: *bangs pots and pans together* A storm is coming! A storm is coming! Now, we can get into the nitty gritty of the fic and move towards the final part of this arc, which leads right into The Dawn. But I just wanted to have one happy, lovey chapter before violence and pain start back up again.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **And I'll see you in the next chapter! Please look forward to it! :D**


	22. The Storm on the Horizon

**A/N: I thank you all so much for the lovely favs/follow/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! I welcome all new and returning readers!**

* * *

Richard's hands trembled as he read the engraved invitation on his desk, tempted to tear the accursed thing to shreds.

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

 _Sir Arthur Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing & Miss Elonis Martha Lyons_

 _On the day of 09 September 1942_

 _At 12 o'clock noon_

 _In Saint Paul's Cathedral_

But what got his blood boiling was the note scrawled at the bottom:

 _The flower girl requests that Mister Richard Hellsing not vandalize anything or place his dirty hands on anyone. If he does, he will be removed from the premises by said flower girl._

Within seconds, the invitation was in pieces and he was pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Barely even two months after Olivia's presentation and Arthur and Martha had already set their wedding date for the following week.

"Boy, you really move fast don't you, Arthur?" Richard downed a shot before pouring himself another. "Are you in that much of a hurry to legally screw your maid?"

And what was worse was that he could hear his parents downstairs, calling all of London's social elite and gushing over Arthur's betrothal to 'such a lovely young woman'.

'He is marrying a fucking servant!' Richard wanted to bellow at the top of his lungs, but thought better of it.

Growing up, Richard vividly recalled Arthur prancing around the manor, soaking in all the praise and glory while Martha trailed behind him like some love-struck puppy. And when it came time for their father to retire and Arthur was named heir, she remained by his side while the rest of the family and staff moved to the Kensington estate.

And Marcius and Julianna Hellsing allowed Arthur to bed a maid and the greater half of London's female population because he was the favorite son—the rightful heir—while Richard was the disappointment. He could never live up to their parents' standards. Hell, they shipped him off to boarding school in Austria the moment he turned twelve, and they only brought him back because of the war.

Richard continued to drink shot after shot, his head pounding as the room began to swirl around him.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to see Arthur flaunt his superiority to all of London's elite. He didn't want to hear about Arthur fathering a child, and having that brat possibly take his rightful place in line for the organization. But, mostly, he didn't want to see Olivia smirk at him as she guarded Arthur and Martha, daring him to make a move.

She was a thorn in his side.

And to add insult to injury, Olivia had inscribed that note on the bottom of **every** invitation.

"THAT BITCH!" He hurled the shot glass against the wall before crumbling to his knees, his vision blurring in and out of focus.

He should've been the heir to the organization, not Arthur who got away with everything by being deceitfully charming.

He wanted Arthur to die.

He wanted his slut of a fiancé to die.

And he wanted Olivia, his brother's obnoxious lap dog, to die most of all.

Seeing double, Richard crashed against the wall as he stumbled towards the door, summoning a butler through slurred speech.

"Tell Duval to meet me at the limo in three minutes. There is somewhere I need to go."

Hellsing was his and his alone.

And he would not let anyone take it away from him.

Especially not some half breed.

* * *

From the third floor balcony, Olivia and Walter spied on Arthur and Martha as they strolled through the rose garden hand in hand. Olivia was beaming from ear to ear, cupping her face in her hands while Walter just crossed his arms with a smile and cigarette between his lips.

For the past two months, this warm aura had engulfed the manor and the war seemed so far away. Yet the constant sirens and air raids reminded them of the harsh reality lurking outside the manor walls.

But, for right now, everyone was enjoying the rare tranquility.

Olivia squealed in delight when Martha pulled Arthur down for a sudden kiss, and Walter bit back a chuckle at how enamored Olivia looked.

'One would think she was the one getting married, and not Martha.' He mused, blowing out a smoke ring.

But even Walter couldn't deny he was happy for his lord to finally settle down, if only for the fact that he would not have to change Arthur's sheets every morning after his rendezvous with the ladies of the night.

Well, that and Olivia had been singing constantly for the past few weeks, unable to restrain her joy, and Walter enjoyed listening to her while he did his butler duties.

Of course he would rather eat shit than tell her so.

"Ah~!" Olivia shrieked, nearly sending Walter tumbling over the railing.

"What, you banshee?!" Walter clutched his chest, his heart pounding a mile a minute. "Scream louder next time, my heart is still beating!"

"I'm just so happy they are finally getting married! It is like a fairy tale ending!"

"You do remember this is a supernatural organization where we kill demons and vampires right? It is not exactly Cinderella, you know."

"Don't pop my bubble, Walter!" She stuck her tongue out at him with a cheeky grin. "But can you believe it?! Martha will be Lady Hellsing! The most powerful woman in all of England, besides the Queen!"

"I may vomit with pride." Walter rolled his eyes, stubbing out his cigarette and trudging back inside. "Have fun with your fairytales, Olivia. Maybe a prince will rise up from the ground and make all your wildest dreams come true."

"Oh hush!" Olivia laughed, waiting for him to move out of sight before focusing back on Arthur and Martha.

Now the two of them were sitting on a bench near the fountain. Martha had Arthur's head on her lap, tracing her fingers over his nose and lips while Arthur stared at her with such adoration.

"Please, God." Olivia clasped her hands together in prayer and got on her knees. "Please let them be happy. Let my family be happy until the end of time and beyond."

The sound of a twig snapping caught Olivia's attention and she crawled over to the left side of the balcony to find Richard staggering around the corner of the manor, his movements clumsy and his eyes half-lidded.

"What is that pervert doing here?" She scoffed, leaping onto the drainpipe nearby and sliding down to the ground. "Hey! I don't recall Sir Hellsing inviting you here today!"

Richard's glassy eyes zeroed in on Olivia, and he pointed a trembling finger in her direction while tottering forward.

"Are you the one responsible for the invitations?" He slurred, and Olivia gagged at the alcoholic stench he was marinated in.

"Yeah, did you like my note?" She smirked, grasping the ends of her white dress and curtsying. "And I meant every wor-."

Richard's fist collided with her cheek before he hoisted her up by the front of her dress, his pupils dilated and his eyes blood shot.

"Doyouenjoymakingafoolofme?" The words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables, and Olivia's eyes watered at the foul stench invading her senses.

"Every day of my life." She laughed, spitting in his face. "And you deserve it for being the scum of the Earth."

With a growl, Richard shoved her up against the brick wall, her feet hovering above the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!" He was practically foaming at the mouth now, much like some rabid dog backed into a corner.

"You have been saying that a lot recently." She laughed, adding more fuel to the fire. "No wonder you aren't the leader of Hellsing! All you do is fire off your big mouth and drink scotch!"

"SHUT UP!" He slammed her against the wall again. "I'm going to skin you from head to toe!"

"Psh! Really?" Olivia snorted, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'd love to see you try."

Then she jammed her knee between his legs, resulting in him doubling over in agony and releasing her. Seizing the opportunity, Olivia kicked him to the ground and pinned him in place by digging the heel of her foot into his chest.

Richard could only scream as Olivia applied more pressure, the pain mixed in with the effect of the scotch causing his lungs to feel like they were on the verge of exploding.

"But let me warn you, nothing you can do will kill me, Richard Hellsing." She glowered down at him, blood dribbling down her chin and onto his face. "Nothing. So be a good boy and stay the hell away from my family. If you do not," She bent down and hoisted him up by his collar. "I will not hesitate to break every bone in your miserable body. Got it?"

Richard didn't get a chance to reply since Arthur called out to her in the distance and Olivia immediately dropped him and raced over to where his voice was coming from, leaving Richard to crawl over to the wall and weakly lift himself up onto his quivering legs. He heard Olivia's laughter and peered up to see Olivia standing in front of Arthur and Martha, her hands clasped behind her back as she bounced on her heels. Martha fretted over the bruise on her cheek while Arthur laughed at Olivia's reply and ruffled her hair.

What a hideous sight.

"You think I'm unable to kill you?" Richard growled, seeing red as he limped away. "You underestimate me, Olivia Emese Song. I will ensure your death will be a slow and agonizing one!"

His limo soon came into sight and Richard's driver, Jonathan Duval, raced to his side and bowed.

"Mister Hellsing! Are you alright?!" His aged blue eyes scanned the battered and still heavily intoxicated young man from top to bottom. "Shall I take you to the clinic?! I warned you not to go out in such a condi-!"

"Shut up," Richard mumbled, his vision starting to clear up. "Take me to Primrose Hill. I need to see an old friend."

"B-But, Mister Hellsing, isn't that where-?"

"Did I ask for your input?" Richard's glare was cold to freeze Hell over. "Do as I command!"

"Y-Yes, Mister Hellsing…"

* * *

"For a scumbag, he sure hits pretty hard." Olivia grumbled later that night, tending to her injured cheek in front of her vanity.

When Arthur and Martha had confronted her about it, she claimed to have gotten it from the punching bag in the training room.

Regardless of her negative feelings, Arthur wanted his brother at the wedding, so Olivia was willing to let this slide for the sake of his and Martha's happiness.

"Ugh, where is the antiseptic cream?!" Olivia rummaged through her med-kit, so sure she had re-stocked it earlier that month. "I couldn't have gone through it that qui-AH!"

She jerked her hand back, blood bubbling over from a cut on her finger, courtesy of a pair of sharp forceps.

"Shit, that is what I get for not paying attention…." Olivia placed her finger to her lips to suck the blood up. But even so, the wound throbbed painfully and Olivia recalled her mother telling her such injuries were bad omens.

'Nonsense.' She quickly shook the horrible thought away. 'Everything is perfect for once. It is just a silly superstition. Nothing more!'

"Something on your mind?" A familiar deep voice drifted from below her.

Olivia's heart jumped out of her chest as Alucard rose up from the ground, his trademark glasses and hat on his head along with that cocky smirk.

"N-No," Olivia coughed, trying to compose herself. "Why do you ask?"

"Your blood smells bitter, like it always does when you are worrying over something." Alucard crossed his arms and leaned against the wall to the right of her vanity. "Frankly it gives me a headache from such a nauseating stench."

"You can smell my blood from the dungeon?" She inquired, choosing to ignore his insults in favor of this new information. "Is a vampire's nose that sensitive?"

"Once I've tasted someone's blood, I am able to detect their scent from anywhere."

"So if I get hurt, you will always show up?"

"Only if I get a treat in return." He replied honestly with an eerie chuckle.

"I was expecting that." Olivia laughed, inspecting her cut and huffing under her breath to see it was still bleeding. "So….I take it you are here for a midnight snack?"

"Your intellect never ceases to amaze me." Alucard laughed as Olivia glared daggers at him. "Ah, I love it when you get angry. It allows me to see the warrior hidden underneath the rabbit skin."

"Why do you make me sound like some matryoshka doll?" She groaned, staring at her reflection in the mirror before allowing her gaze to stray to her cheek. "….Wait, did you see what happened in the garden today?"

"Of course I did. I am surprised you allowed him to hit you like that."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't expecting it." Olivia confessed, finally finding the antiseptic cream and spreading it on her cheek. "And I don't expect him to actually harm Sir Hellsing and Martha, but you won't let Richard come near them, right?"

"You have to ask? No harm will ever come to my master, and the same protection will be given to his bride." Alucard reached out and grabbed Olivia's comb, picking at the teeth. "And I would not mind eliminating that boy, if my master ordered me too."

"But Richard is of Hellsing blood." Olivia hopped up and down, trying to snatch the comb out of Alucard's hands as he dangled it out of her reach.

"Your point?" Alucard grinned, raising the comb higher whenever her fingers grazed the handle.

"Well, aren't you supposed to serve and protect the Hellsings?!" Olivia huffed, dragging her vanity stool over and standing on top of it.

"That boy is not the master of this house nor will he ever be. His blood is too rotten, and I would never allow a pathetic piece of dog shit to be my master." Alucard explained plainly, allowing her to snatch the comb from him without any resistance.

Cradling the comb to her chest, Olivia blinked in surprise before suddenly laughing, causing Alucard to stare at her in utter confusion.

"And just what is so amusing?"

"It's nothing. I'm just glad we are of one mind in that sense." She giggled before holding her hand out. "For that remark, I will allow you to have a midnight snack."

Alucard grinned widely at that and reached out to grasp her wrist when Olivia suddenly pulled it away.

"Not in your normal form!" She winced, her cheeks turning red. "Please be Baskerville or some other animal!"

"Still so bashful, Little Rabbit?" Alucard snickered as her cheeks flushed a cherry red.

"Oh shut up, Alucard!" She covered her face, wishing she had a bottle of Holy Water to pour on him. "Hurry up and change before I shoot an arrow into your smug face!"

"Now, now, no need to get flustered." He chuckled before turning into Baskerville. "Better?"

"Much." Then she let her finger hover over his open mouth and watched as drop after drop landed on his tongue. She would never understand how someone could enjoy the taste of blood. But then again, Alucard wasn't human, so the coppery taste was probably like fine wine to him.

"Alright, alright, that is enough." Olivia retracted her hand and hopped off the stool. "Eating too much before your bedtime will cause stomachaches."

"You spoil me." Alucard licked the excess off his lips before turning back into his normal form. "You always indulge me whenever I ask, even when it makes you feel uncomfortable. Why is that?"

"Well, I figure it is better than the blood bags Sir Hellsing gives you." Olivia replied, bandaging her finger up and rubbing her eyes. "I can't imagine you get all your nutrients from sheep's blood alone."

"It sustains me." Alucard nodded, watching her rub her eyes again. "But you are correct. Nothing compares to fresh human blood, especially when it gushes into my mouth after biting at the-."

"Alright, alright!" Olivia slammed her palms over her ears. "I don't need the vivid description!"

Alucard threw his head back and laughed, ignoring Olivia's death glare.

"How cruel! Do you think this is-?!" Olivia's rant was interrupted by a big yawn and she rubbed her eyes once more.

"Why force yourself to stay awake when your body craves slumber?" Alucard reached out and brushed a stubborn lock of hair away from her face. "I shall leave so you can sleep."

He was about to retract his hand when Olivia suddenly grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Hey, if….if anything happens to Sir Hellsing, Martha, or Walter, I will never forgive you." Despite how tired she was, Alucard could see the fire still burning in her eyes. "Make sure to keep your word and protect them."

Alucard stared at her from behind his glasses before that arrogant smile graced his features once more.

"But of course. What other use is there for a guard dog other than protection?"

"You know what I mean, Alucard." Olivia sighed before releasing him and stepping back. "Well, I bid you goodnight then."

He stared at her again for a moment longer before nodding and stepping back into the shadows.

"Sweet dreams, Little Rabbit."

And then, he was gone and Olivia retreated to her bed, her wound still throbbing painfully.

'Nothing will happen. Nothing.' She cradled her hand to her chest and curled into the fetal position. "It is just a superstition, Olivia. Just a silly superstition…..'

* * *

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" William Cowart inquired as he took a seat across from Richard Hellsing, placing two cups of tea in front of him and his guest.

Richard's appearance was still disheveled and he still reeked of alcohol, but he was completely sober now and addressed William in a matter of fact tone.

"I require your services."

The room's temperature immediately dropped twenty degrees and the smile melted off William's face, now replaced with an expression of apprehension.

"…Why?" He fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt. "You know I left that life behind me years ago. I-I-I don't deal with that kind of business anymore. I have moved on to a peaceful life, Richard."

"And do you remember who gave you that chance at a new life?" Richard fired back, his tone low and raspy. "Who erased your 'unsavory' past and allowed you to live in London without worrying about your former enemies tracking you down?! Who?!"

William said nothing and continued to fiddle with his shirt cuffs, bile rising in his throat.

"Unbelievable." Richard scoffed, shaking his head. "I give you a new life and this is how you replay me? I should've let those Austrian spies execute you. I saved your life and yet you can't do the same for me?"

"….I always wondered why you helped me that day, going out of your way to give me a new house and name." William closed his eyes for a moment before peering back up at Richard. "I'm not an assassin anymore, Richard. I left that life behind the moment you gave me a new name, so please, ask me to repay my debt in any other way but that."

Richard just smirked and rose to his feet, calmly walking to the portraits on the wall.

"What a beautiful wife and son you have, 'William'." He hummed, reaching out and dragging his nails down over the family portrait. "It would be a shame if they found out their darling husband and father was once one of the world's most ruthless and brutal assassins who killed anyone, whether they were a child or a pregnant woman, as long as he was compensated properly."

"You…You wouldn't dare…" William rose to his feet, his eyes wide and his fists trembling.

"Or maybe I can have my guards pay them a visit." Richard laughed, staring at the petrified man over his shoulder. "And maybe they can have some fun with your wife. Such beautiful blue eyes and long, black hair, just like your son. And maybe I can give him to some… **older** 'friends' who enjoy the company of such young-."

"ENOUGH!" William threw the table aside, causing the tea cups and tea pot to shatter on the ground. Then, very slowly, he walked over to Richard and got down on his knees. "If I do this, will you leave my family and me in peace?"

"If you complete this 'request', I will place your family under my protection and ensure they will live comfortably for the rest of their days. As long as you eliminate the target and ensure nothing can be traced back to me."

William balled his hands into fists, convincing himself that this was for the safety of his family and their future together. Besides….Richard was from the Hellsing family, the same one that serves the Royal Family, so whomever he needed to eliminate was probably a threat to the crown.

He told himself that over and over until his desperation to protect his family outweighed his guilt for going back on his vow to live a clean life.

"It shall be done, my lord." William kowtowed, abandoning his loving husband-father persona for his once cold and callous one. "Now, who is my target?"

* * *

 **A/N: *bangs pots and pans louder* A very big storm is coming! What will happen now?! I know but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Lol! And this chapter was basically a kind of dive into Richard's character and his family life. I always figured Arthur was the favorite child and Richard's mental state revolved around trying to best his brother and take what he thought was rightfully his. And I just enjoy writing about Olivia kicking Richard's ass. But has she gone too far now? He has sent an assassin on her now...**

 **And Walter was right. A 'prince' did rise up from the ground and all he was take her comb. Lol.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! Please look forward to it! :D**


	23. The Call of the Void

**A/N: I thank you all for the love you have given this fic! I love you all so much!**

 ***opens umbrella* Get ready for the first wave of the storm!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **Please enjoy~! :D**

* * *

"Wow," Olivia marveled as Martha spun around, the skirt of her wedding gown fanning out around her. "You look beautiful, Mar-I mean, Lady Hellsing!"

"Oh enough of that." Martha giggled, patting her reddening cheeks. "I will be the same as before, just a married woman instead of a single one."

Olivia laughed and nodded in agreement, bouncing on her heels much like an excitable rabbit.

Currently, the two of them were at the dressmakers to do last minute alterations on the wedding gown. It was a beautiful cream brocade gown with tiers of gold stain and pearls adorning the front; blue and golden flowers adorning the long sleeves and the corset, and her white veil was translucent and touched the ground.

"You look like a queen, Martha!" Olivia squealed, hopping up and down. "You will be the envy of the average teenager to the Queen herself!"

"Tish tosh!" She laughed, gazing fondly down at her emerald engagement ring before sparing a shy glance in Olivia's direction. "…Even the Queen?"

"Yes!" Olivia nodded vigorously. "In fact, you should laugh with your nose and chin held high like those fancy ladies! Follow my lead!" She placed her hands on her hips, threw her head back, and let out her best impression of a snobbish English lady. "Oh ho ho ho~!"

Martha had to brace herself against the wall, falling into a fit of laughter as the gown and veil wrinkled.

"No, no!" The dressmaker, Mr. Ignacio Chairez, scampered into the dressing room and pulled Martha to her feet, grumbling under his breath as he smoothed out the wrinkled, immaculate gown.

"Please forgive me, Mr. Chairez." Olivia smiled sheepishly when he shot a death glare in her direction. "It won't happen again."

"Make sure it does not." Ignacio snapped before turning back towards Martha. " _Senorita_ Lyons, is the gown to your liking? I apologize for not finishing it earlier."

"Please, Mr. Chairez, it was worth the wait and more." Martha beamed, clasping her hands together and bowing, her old maid habits kicking in. "I do hope you will be able to attend the ceremony tomorrow. You did receive an invitation, correct?"

"I did, and I would be honored to attend. After all, I must see how Sir Hellsing will react to my masterpiece!"

Martha giggled and placed a hand over her heart, a dreamy gleam in her eyes.

'Will he cry when he sees me?' She wondered, envisioning herself walking down the aisle and towards Arthur who stood at the end. 'Will he faint? Oh God, I hope he doesn't faint!'

"I'm sure Sir Hellsing's jaw will drop to the ground when he sees you!" Olivia cheered, causing Martha to blush and grin down at her ring again. "Now, put your shoes on and we can practice walking around."

"Oh, well, shouldn't we head home soon?" Martha glanced over at the clock reading '6:45 pm'. "Walter will need help preparing dinner and Arthur would like to practice our dance once more."

"I wouldn't worry about them." Olivia chuckled, bending down with a pair of white heels in her hand and slipping them onto Martha's feet. "I'm sure they are doing just fine."

* * *

"For Christ's sake, Sir Hellsing!" Walter slammed his hands down on the counter. "The recipe says to 'lightly mush the apricots' not bash them into smithereens!"

Arthur stared down at the apricot remains scattered across the counter, his apron, his and Walter's cheeks—basically everywhere expect the bowl it was supposed to be in.

"Oops" was all Arthur could say, and Walter slammed his forehead against the counter, hating himself for agreeing to teach Sir Hellsing how to bake when the man couldn't boil water to save his life.

Eventually, Walter lifted his head back up, a dark red mark stamped on his forehead, and he took a deep breath before addressing Sir Hellsing, calmly.

"Let's…just be a bit more careful and follow the instructions, alright, Sir Hellsing?"

"Yeah," Arthur chuckled, scratching his cheek bashfully. "Sorry about that, Walter. It's just…Martha has baked and cooked for me since we were kids, and well…I wanted to do the same for her at least once."

Walter's nose wrinkled at the enamored expression on Arthur's face, still not one who fancied love and all the mushy junk that came with it. But, when Arthur came to Walter and begged him to teach him how to bake a Battenberg cake, Walter couldn't say no.

While Walter did not care for Arthur and Martha's displays of affection, he did care for their happiness and if teaching his culinary inept lord how to bake a cake would make them happy, then so be it.

Rolling up his sleeves, Walter cleaned up the counter and placed a fresh apricot in Arthur's hand, watching as he 'lightly mushed the apricot' with a keen eye.

"I can't wait to see the look on Martha's face when she comes home and finds out I baked her favorite." Arthur grinned, adding sugar to the mushed apricots before dumping them in a pan on the stove. "I know I won't be able to do this often, considering my duties to the Crown, but…I want to be a good husband before being a good director."

Walter immediately stared down at his feet, neither used to nor comfortable with Sir Hellsing being vocal about his feelings.

"I'm…sure you will, Sir Hellsing." He mumbled, lowering the heat on the stove so the sugar wouldn't burn. "You will make a fine husband to Martha."

"I hope so." Arthur sighed, staring off into the distance before shaking his head. "Heh, got lost in thought for a moment there. Let's hurry and finish this cake before Martha and Olivia come home."

"Don't fret. I told Olivia to stall until 7:20. By then, the cake should be fresh out of the oven, and we will have time to clean the kitchen."

"W-Wait, I have to clean up too?"

"Yes, I figured it was time to teach you how to organize and clean up after yourself. Judging by the state of your office, you were spoiled in that sense."

"Hehe," Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I should learn a thing or two. I don't want Martha to constantly clean up after me."

'But you are fine with me cleaning up after you?!' The metal spoon in Walter's grip nearly bent in half but he bit his tongue and continued to observe Sir Hellsing's movements when a familiar laugh echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Well, well," Alucard waltzed out of the wall, wearing his usual hat and glasses. "I must say, you look ravishing in that frilly apron, Master."

Arthur's ears flushed tomato red and he ripped one of the knives out of its drawer and pointed the tip against Alucard's Adam's apple.

"Silence! I didn't want to get my clothes dirty! That is all!"

Walter rolled his eyes as Alucard chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"You've never threatened to behead me before, Master." Alucard hummed, his eyes glittering in amusement. "Why not give it a try? I wouldn't mind if you were the one to do it."

Arthur just scoffed before placing the knife back in its drawer and returning to the stove.

"Return to the dungeons, Alucard." He scowled, moving the pan as the mixture began to bubble. "I have to finish this cake before Martha comes home!"

"A battle against time then?" Alucard smirked, leaning against the opposing counter with his arms crossed. "May I stay and watch then? It is always thrilling to watch how you fare in battle, Master."

"Shit!" Arthur jumped back as his hand grazed the searing edge of the pot. "Fine! Fine!" He raced over to the sink to run cold water over the reddening skin. "You can stay! But, if you do anything to sabotage me, I will order Walter to slice you into pieces and hide your remains in separate silver boxes that will be scattered across the globe!"

"Go ahead, Alucard." Walter snorted, flexing his fingers in challenge. "I developed a stronger fiber for my wires, and I have been dying to try them out."

"Really?" Alucard slid his revolver out from its holster and cocked the hammer back. "It has been far too long since we've gone head to head, Angel of Death! I wonder if those precious wires of yours will be able to leave a single scratch on me!"

"Why you arrogant son of a-!"

"Shut your mouths before I lock the lot of you in the dungeon!" Arthur's glare was hot enough to melt an iceberg. "I am trying to do something very important! Walter, get over here and tell me what to do next! Alucard, get out of here or stay on that side of the kitchen! Got it?!"

"Yes, Master Hellsing." The two replied in unison, although Walter's tone was apologetic while Alucard's was teasing.

"Alright," Arthur took a deep breath to compose himself before continuing. "Walter, I'm finished with the apricot jam. What is next?"

* * *

The sun had set by the time Martha and Olivia had left Mr. Chairez's shop. The gown would be brought to the church early tomorrow morning, so Martha could get ready there and to prevent anything from staining the expensive fabric.

"I do wish you'd allow me to buy you a flower girl dress, Olivia." Martha hummed, staring at the usual white dress Olivia wore. "Are you sure you want to wear that old thing to the ceremony?"

"But of course!" Olivia beamed, twirling around. "You made this for me, and I want proudly display it. Besides, it is like my uniform and Walter will be wearing his uniform."

"That is true." Martha giggled, staring up at the moon and sighing blissfully. "I can't believe Arthur and I will be married tomorrow. It seems just like yesterday we were six years old and he was giving me a bouquet of daises as a bribe to be his friend and not just his maid."

"Daisies?" Olivia's ears perked up. "Are daisies your favorite flowers, Martha?"

"Yes, if only because they remind me of Arthur."

"Hmm." The gears in Olivia's mind began to turn and she stopped suddenly.

"Olivia?"

"Wait here for a moment, Martha." Olivia pulled her over to a nearly bench perched under a street lamp. "I'll be right back with a surprise!"

"Wa-Wait! It's dark!" Martha called out to her, but Olivia was already running across the deserted street. "Olivia! Come back!"

"I'll be right back, Martha! Don't move!" She responded over her shoulder, disappearing into the rows of trees in the distance and leaving Martha to sigh in defeat.

"Please hurry back." She uttered, rubbing her thumb over her engagement ring. "It is dangerous for a girl to be out after dark, and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"You are right," A deep, monotone voice agreed, and Martha whirled around to find a tall, looming figure in front of her. " **It is** dangerous for a girl to be out after dark."

"OLI-Mmph!" But her screams were cut short as the mysterious assailant shoved a bag over her head and threw her struggling form over their shoulder before retreating into the night.

* * *

"There is it!" Olivia cheered, falling to her knees in a patch of daisies and quickly gathering them into her arms. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry! I don't want to leave Martha alone for too long!"

She had come across this daisy patch a year ago during a mission and always wanted to return to it someday.

Shuffling around on her hands and knees, Olivia squinted in the moonlight and studied each daisy to judge whether they were beautiful enough for Martha.

'Maybe I can weave these into Martha's hair for the ceremony!' Olivia squealed and buried her face against the growing bouquet. 'Yes, she will look even more stunning!'

And with that, she gathered more and more, imagining how jovial Martha would be when she got an eyeful of the massive daisy bouquet.

* * *

The bag was removed and a thick wad of cotton was shoved into Martha's mouth, preventing her from calling out for help as the mysterious assailant loomed over her, their face covered by a Noh mask.

They placed a finger to the mask's lips, signaling for her to be silent.

She had been dragged out into a field encircled by trees and the moon shone high in the sky, revealing certain features about her attacker.

Besides the mask, they wore black, leather gloves and wore an old WWI English uniform. And, strapped across their front and back, were an array of knives, two guns, and a hammer.

Her heart pounding in her ears, Martha kicked the assailant's legs out from under them and scrambled to her feet when they suddenly yanked Martha back by her hair and threw her back on the ground.

'OLIVIA! OLIVIA!' Martha was hyperventilating as the attacker climbed on top her and pinned her hands down with the palms up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Her muffled scream came out. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"

The masked attacker didn't reply, instead they grabbed one of the knives from their waist and held it up to the moonlight, inspecting the jagged edges with a keen eye. Then, only sparing her a glance, they jammed it through Martha's right palm and into the ground; her wails of agony were silenced as the attacker slammed their palm over her face and beat her head against the ground over and over.

'Olivia….' Martha's vision was fuzzy as blood gushed from her nose and forehead and her impaled right hand twitched involuntarily. 'Walter…..Arthur….Someone…anyone… please….help me….'

Then the masked assailant whipped out another knife and was about to do the same to her left hand when they stopped suddenly. They lifted her hand up and inspected the emerald ring on her finger before slipping it off and impaled the knife through her left hand.

"NO! NO!" Martha's skin tore and her nerves singed as she struggled, but all she could see was her engagement ring in that monster's clutches. "GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" Her legs flailed around, and the heel of her foot knocked against the attacker's temple, causing them to drop the ring and fall to the side disoriented.

The ring landed just out of reaching distance of Martha's left hand, but she still tried to reach for it, chanting Arthur's name like a mantra.

But the assailant got back up and placed their feet on top of the knives, pushing them deeper into the ground and through her palms.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Martha squeezed her eyes shut, throwing her head back as tears poured down her cheeks. "OLIVIA! WALTER! ARTHUR!"

Then, her eyes shot wide open as the attacker stepped away and slid the hammer off their back.

"NO! NO! NO!" The attacker positioned their hammer over her legs, doing a few practice swings. "NO! NO! NO!" Then they lifted the hammer up. "NO! NO!" And then, with a grunt, they swung it back down with all their might.

 **NOOOO!**

The sound of bones shattering and Martha's muffled wails filled the air, but the attacker kept bringing the hammer down again and again until the shards of Martha's tibula and fibula protruded from her skin.

'I can't die like this..' Martha wept, her entire body writhing in agony. 'I want to see my family's faces…..I want to see Arthur…I want to see my husband again…'

Then, the assailant bent down and removed the cotton wads from Martha's mouth, the cotton soaked in blood and saliva.

"Why….?" Martha whimpered, watching as they raised their hammer again. "What have I done to you….?"

"It's nothing personal." The attacker—a man—replied, not an ounce of emotion in his voice. "I am just here to send a message."

And, as the hammer swung back down, Martha gathered up her remaining strength to deliver one final plea.

" **OLIVIA, RUN AWAY!** "

* * *

Olivia spun around at the sound and dropped the armful of daisies, dashing back through the dirt path and forest.

"MARTHA!" She bellowed. "I'M COMING!"

But, when she arrived at the street lamp and bench, nobody was there.

'No, no, no!' Olivia's heart began to race as she frantically searched the area, yelling Martha's name at the top of her lungs. "MARTHA! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME! MARTHA!"

Then, as she raced past a ten foot hedge, a familiar, foul odor invaded her senses.

"NO!" Olivia clawed through the hedge and found the other side led out to a forest where the smell was coming from. "NO! NO!"

The trees and shrubs flew past her as she followed the smell and continued to desperately call out to Martha.

Soon, Olivia found herself standing in a field and there, lying in a pool of blood, was Martha.

"Martha…." Olivia stumbled forward, her voice hoarse and her limbs like lead. "Martha? Is…Is that you?"

As she drew closer, Olivia could see Martha had been crucified onto the ground with silver knives, the bones in her legs had been shattered, her dress had been ripped open, and her face….her beautiful, smiling face had been smashed in repeatedly.

"M-Martha!" Olivia fell to her knees and gathered Martha's corpse into her arms, her voice cracking and her eyes burning. "Wake up! Wake up! I'm here now! I'm here! Open your eyes!"

But Martha didn't stir and her final words resonated through Olivia's mind.

" _Olivia! Come back!"_

"No…"

Olivia had left her.

"No!"

Olivia wasn't there to protect her.

"NO!"

Olivia had abandoned her family once again.

" **NO!** " Olivia buried her face against Martha's chest, her entire body shaking as Martha's blood soaked onto her. " **THIS CAN'T BE REAL! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!** "

And through her wails, Olivia could not hear the sound of someone sneaking up behind her until the assailant cocked the hammer of his pistol and shot two bullets into Olivia's back, her blood staining his mask.

* * *

Alucard's eyes shot open and he threw himself away from the counter as Arthur and Walter finished decorating the cake.

"A-Alucard?!" Arthur gulped, the rare horrified expression on his servant's face unnerving him. "What is wrong with you!? Answer me!"

"She's in danger…" Alucard muttered, his horrified expression morphing into one of rage. "Master, we need to go. **Now.** "

* * *

Blood gushed from Olivia's mouth as she feebly attempted to face her attacker while still clinging onto Martha's corpse.

"Are you…" She coughed, moving one hand to grab Sic Parvis Magna from her waist. "Are you the one who did this?"

The masked man said nothing as he raised his hand into the air, a small object nestled between his index finger and thumb sparkling in the moonlight.

Martha's engagement ring.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Olivia fired an arrow just as the assailant fired another round, this time hitting her in the abdomen and right hand, sending Sic Parvis Magna flying out of her grasp.

She crumbled to the ground, her blood forming a puddle in the grass, but Olivia still crawled forward, reaching out for her weapon. But, just as her right hand landed on her bow, the assailant slammed the heel of his boot onto her wrist and twisted it, grinding her bones to dust.

"AAAHHHH!" Olivia cried out as he applied more pressure, as if relishing her screams.

Through her blurry vision, Olivia blindly reached into the folds of her dress and yanked out an arrow before piercing it through his heel.

The assailant let out a gasp as he stumbled back, giving Olivia the opportunity to seize her weapon and stumble up to her feet, her right hand hanging limply at her side. And now, Olivia could see that her first arrow had made contact, the silver arrow jutting from his neck.

"Come on." Olivia growled, using Sic Parvis Magna to support her weight as she stumbled forward. "Fight me, you monster!" Using her remaining hand, she placed an arrow's nock and the bow string in her mouth and pulled back them back, ready to fire.

But the assailant….he didn't attack.

Instead, he ran away like a spineless coward.

"COME BACK H-!" Olivia collapsed into the dirt, throwing up blood and seeing double. "COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!"

Suddenly, from high above, she heard Walter calling out to her.

"OLIVIA!"

Gathering up all her strength, Olivia flipped herself over to find Alucard descending from the sky with Walter on his back and Sir Hellsing in his arms.

'No…' She squeezed her eyes shut as tears pooled down her cheeks. 'Oh God no…'

"OLIVIA!" Walter leapt off Alucard's back and raced over to her, gathering her into his arms. "Fuck! What happened, Olivia?!" He ripped his tie off his neck and held it against her abdomen to stop the bleeding. "Who did this?!"

But Olivia couldn't answer him because…all she could see was Sir Hellsing falling to his knees next to Martha's corpse and reaching out to her with trembling hands.

"M-Martha?" His usually strong and confident voice was nothing but a faint whisper now. "Love, it's me." He bundled her up in his arms and began to shake her limp form. "It's your fiancé, Arthur. Wh-Why are you covered in blood, Martha?" He let out a pathetic half-laugh as he smoothed back her hair and found her partially caved in skull. "Who did this to you, my love? Who…who dared to lay hands on you? Who did this?! WHO DID THIS?!" Arthur cradled her against his chest and let out a heart wrenching wail as tears rained down his face. "MARTHA!"

"Oh fuck…" Walter gasped, staring at his old colleagues' corpse with bile rising up his throat. "O-Olivia,…what happened? How did this happen?!"

Olivia couldn't answer and just silently wept as her tears mixed with her blood.

"ANSWER HIM!" She was suddenly torn out of Walter's arms as Arthur grabbed her by the shoulders and jostled her roughly. "HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"

Olivia could only whimper as blood continued to gush from her nose and mouth, wishing Sir Hellsing had stabbed her instead.

"Sir Hellsing! Stop it!" Walter tried to intervene, but Arthur just shoved him away.

"YOU DARE TO CALL YOURSELF A SOLDIER?! YOU DARE TO CALL US YOUR FAMILY?! YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT MARTHA, YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER'S BRIDE!" Arthur's voice cracked horribly as he weakly shook her one last time, all the anger and ferocity gone and replaced with desolation. "Where were you…? Why weren't you there to save her? Answer me…."

"It's all my fault…." Olivia breathed out, the pain in her heart outweighing the gunshot injuries and broken wrist. "I left Martha unprotected…and allowed her to die….It's all my fault…."

At the sight of Olivia's sobbing and injured form, Arthur's face crumbled and he released his death grip on her as he stared blankly into the distance.

"My Martha….is dead…." He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "She is dead…"

Olivia didn't bother to apologize because she didn't want to be forgiven….she didn't deserve to be forgiven.

Olivia had committed that unforgivable sin again, except this time, she had the ability to prevent it.

But…she didn't….she didn't….

"Olivia…" Walter reached out to her, only for her to curl away from him in self-disgust. Then he turned to Alucard, who had been watching the scene before him stone faced. "Can you see the bastard who did this?"

"Yes," He lowered his glasses, his eyes glowing red as he used his third eye to find the assailant. "He is running away to his home and is leaving a trail of blood in his wake." Alucard faced Sir Hellsing and bowed at the waist with his hand over his heart. "Give me the order, Master, and I will erase that pathetic coward from existence-."

"Wait," Olivia's voice interrupted him and he turned to find her using Sic Parvis Magna to hoist herself up to her feet. "Sir Hellsing, I beg you…"

Walter leapt forward when her left leg gave out, but she held a hand out to keep him at bay. Once she was completely on her feet, Walter was shocked to find not the tear-stained face of a little girl but the cold, bloodthirsty face of a warrior.

"Please," She continued, her gaze fixated on Sir Hellsing. "Permission to go after him alone."

"Like Hell!" Walter protested. "You can barely stand, and you'll bleed to death if you don't get to a hospital immediately!"

"Sir Hellsing?" Olivia asked again, ignoring Walter's concern completely. "Your orders?"

Alucard, on the other hand, gazed at Olivia's blood soaked form with a wide grin. She had lost the use of her right hand, was shot in the back and abdomen, and had lost her mother figure the same way she had lost her family. And yet, there Olivia stood, her green eyes almost red in the moonlight as she begged their Master to allow her to go after Martha's murderer alone.

'Oh say yes, Master.' Alucard thought, licking his lips in delight. 'Allow me to see this Little Ra-no, this beautiful warrior in battle.'

Without sparing Olivia even a passing glance, Arthur knelt next to Martha's corpse before sweeping her up in his arms and trudging away with his back to them. Then, just as he reached the edge of the forest, Arthur tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and gave his order.

"Go."

* * *

 **A/N: Time has repeated itself. As an eight year old girl, Olivia left her family to pick flowers to surprise them and came home to find them dead. Now as a fourteen year old girl, Olivia left her mother figure behind to pick flowers to surprise her and comes back to find her dead. (And both times, Alucard was present). As for the actions of the killer, ('William'), and just what his 'message' was supposed to be will be revealed in the next chapter. Also what exactly Richard ordered and why 'William' ran away will be revealed then too.**

 **So, yes, Martha was murdered. I hinted at this possibility a few chapters back when I said I would be following the manga/OVA very closely. It did hurt me to kill Martha off since she was just starting to blossom and she was finally marrying her childhood love. But, even so, her final words were to protect Olivia, not herself.**

 **Look forward to part 2 of the storm in the next chapter! And will Olivia make it out intact, in both body and mind? Hmmm.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **See you in the next chapter~! :D**


	24. The Murder of Olivia Emese Song

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favs/follows/and reviews! I love you all so much!**

 **Get ready for the next part of the storm! :D**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and I welcome all new and returning readers!**

* * *

Leaving a trail of blood in his wake, 'William' collapsed against the front gate of his home and yanked the arrows out of his neck and heel, panting heavily.

It was supposed to be an easy job.

All he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to strike…just like Richard had told him to.

* * *

" _The only way to truly kill that half breed is to destroy her from the inside first." Richard had explained, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Olivia loves her pathetic 'family' more than anything and protects them like some guard dog. So, the only way to kill her is to kill them first." Then Richard smiled and blew out a puff of smoke in 'William's' face. "Do you understand where I am going with this, Kísértet*?"_

' _William' stiffened slightly at the sound of his old nickname but nodded, only mildly curious about what this 14 year old girl had done to Richard. It didn't really matter in the end though, not if her death meant salvation for his family._

" _Which of her 'family' would you like for me to target then?"_

" _That cow who is calling herself my brother's fiancé. It is killing two birds with one stone really." Richard snubbed out his cigarette on the armchair and crossed his legs. "Watch the both of them and wait until they are away from the manor; I don't need my brother or Walter interfering. And I could care less how you do it, but don't let the maid die peacefully. I want that half breed to suffer before you decimate her too."_

" _Understood, my lord." 'William' nodded. "You mentioned Olivia Song was a Hellsing solider though. Should I be wary?"_

" _The bitch can fight, yes, but I don't think she will be any problem with the guilt of losing Martha hanging over her head." Richard smiled to himself, envisioning the overly confident Olivia in tears. Yes, this would be perfect revenge for the humiliation she had subjugated him to. "Do this and your family will have my protection. However…should you fail, your family will pay the consequences."_

" _I will not fail, my lord." 'William' got back down on his knees and kowtowed again. "Soldier or not, that girl will be no different from my previous kills."_

* * *

That was what 'William' had thought, and everything had gone according to plan except for one thing.

Olivia had fought back.

Even after he shot her multiple times and broke her wrist, that seemingly innocent, cheery girl, had challenged him with such ferocity and hatred that he felt chills run down his spine. Olivia was covered in blood and could barely stand, yet she still drew her bow back with her mouth and fought with the eyes of a bloodthirsty warrior—no, the eyes of a demon.

In all his years, 'William' had never come across someone who made him want to beg for mercy, and before he knew it, he was fleeing as she demanded for him to fight her.

'William' now understood why Richard had come to him, but he couldn't die by that girl's hands. No, he had his family to protect.

Coughing up blood, 'William' grasped the top rail of the white fence and hoisted himself up to his feet. He had failed his mission, and it was only a matter of time before Richard would come to make true on his promise. He wasn't worried about Hellsing or Olivia coming after him though—he didn't leave any evidence and was wearing a mask, and unless they could track him down by supernatural means, he was safe for the moment.

Limping up the stairs to the porch, 'William' reached out to open the door when he noticed something that made his blood chill.

It was already open.

Had Richard already caught wind of his failure?!

"No…NO!" He threw himself away from the banister and hobbled inside, frantically searching the dark corridor. "Francesca! Toby! Where are you?!"

The house was dead silent and, besides the open door, there were no other signs of forced entry.

"Francesca?!" 'William' called out again, darting down a side hallway. "Where are-?!"

Then, in the moonlight drifting through the window, he spotted bloody footprints trailing down the hallway to the kitchen door where he could faintly hear someone crying.

"FRANCESCA! TOBY!" 'William' dashed down the hallway and threw the kitchen door open to find the room in complete disarray and his wife blindfolded and crucified to the floor with arrows embedded in her palms and feet.

"WILLIAM!" Francesca wailed, her blindfold damp from her tears. "HELP ME!"

"FRANCES-!" The words caught in 'William's' throat as an arrow sliced through his Achilles' Tendons and sent him crumbling to the floor.

"WILLIAM! WILLIAM!" Francesca howled in desperation, hearing her husband fall to the ground and cry out in pain.

"Ngh!" 'William' groaned, unable to move his legs anymore and feebly attempted to crawl towards his wife when a pair of bloodied feet stepped into his line of sight.

"You have a family of your own," Olivia mumbled, Sic Parvis Magna in hand and an arrow in her mouth. "And yet you still had the gall to take mine away from me."

"H-How did you get here?!" 'William' stuttered, unable to believe his eyes. "I shot you! You could barely stand, let alone run here on your own!"

"You didn't cut off my legs" She answered plainly, spitting the arrow out and falling to her knees. "And even if you did, I would've crawled until the ends of the Earth to find you. So….tell me. Why did you kill Lady Hellsing?"

'William' clammed up and averted his eyes, resulting in Olivia hurling Sic Parvis Magna into the darkness and yanking him up by his collar.

"ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU KILL HER?! WHY?!"

Yet he still didn't answer her, and Olivia growled before throwing him back on the ground and ripping the Noh mask off his face.

There was a moment of silence afterwards as she took in the face of Martha's killer, expecting to see the same creature who slaughtered her family and not the middle aged butcher from the market.

"…..You?" She whispered, letting the mask slip from her fingers and clatter on the floor. "It was a human who did that?...Why? Did Hellsing wrong you in the past and you decided murdering the current director's wife was retribution?"

Still he did not answer, and yet Olivia nodded as if he did.

"Alright." She reached out and slid the hammer off his back. "Then….allow me to extract my own retribution….If I cannot have Martha, then you cannot have your wife."

'William' broke his silence at that and frantically latched onto Olivia's ankle.

"No! Leave my family out of this! I'm the one you want, not them! Please! I'm begging you! Leave my family alone!"

Suddenly Olivia threw her head back and laughed, blood flowing from her nose and mouth.

"'Leave my family out of this', you say?" She giggled, releasing the hammer and falling to her knees once more. "You want me to leave your family alone?! Ahahaha!" Olivia tangled her fingers into his hair and lifted his head off the floor. "YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOUR FAMILY ALONE?!" She slammed his face into the floor before lifting it back up and slamming it down again. "WOULD IT DESTROY YOU TO WATCH YOUR LOVED ONES DIE? WOULD IT TEAR YOU APART UNTIL YOU WANTED TO RIP YOUR OWN HEART OUT?! HUH?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BEG FOR ANY MERCY FROM ME! YOUR BEGGING WON'T BRING MARTHA OR MY FAMILY BACK! AND IT WON'T SAVE YOURS!" Soon 'William's' face was nothing more than a bloody pulp, and Olivia lifted his head up to her eye level.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" She bellowed, veins protruding from her neck. "WHY DID YOU KILL MARTHA?! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

A gurgle of blood was 'William's' only answer, and Olivia released him, allowing his head to bang against the floor.

"…Fine…retribution it is then.."

Though he could barely see now, 'William' still desperately tried to latch onto Olivia as she picked the hammer back up and trudged over to Francesca's form.

As she only had one usable hand, Olivia held the hammer like a golf club and positioned the face next to Francesca's knee, staring 'William' dead in the eyes the entire time.

"You shattered all the bones in Martha's legs…." Olivia muttered as she swung the hammer up and glanced down at the sobbing woman. "Allow me to do the same to your wife." Then she swung it down and took in Francesca's screams and 'William's' pleas for mercy before repeating the action again and again on both legs.

"PLEASE STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU!" 'William' clawed at the floor boards as tears flooded down his cheeks. "I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED LADY HELLSING! ME! I DID IT! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! TORTURE ME! KILL ME!"

"I am." Olivia answered as she swung one final time, the sound of bones shattering filling the air. "I'm killing you….just like how you killed me…"

"Please…." 'William' wept, his wife's wails tearing his heart apart piece by piece. "She is innocent."

"So was Martha." Olivia replied, dragging the hammer against the floor as she moved towards Francesca's face before swinging it up high. "…But you still killed her anyways."

'William' could only scream as Olivia swung the hammer down and crushed Francesca's head into a mass of viscera and bone, caking the cabinets with her blood.

"How does it feel?" Olivia whispered, digging her heels into the remains of Francesca's cerebellum. "Your **innocent** wife was murdered in front of you without reason and you couldn't do a thing to save her."

"Francesca…." 'William' sobbed, pathetically reaching out to her headless form. "My Francesca….I'm so sorry.."

"YOU'RE SORRY?!"Olivia smashed the hammer's head over his hand. "TO WHO?! TO HER? TO ME? TO MARTHA? WHO ARE YOU FUCKING APOLOGIZING TO?! WHO?!"

Even when both of his hands were beyond recognition, Olivia didn't stop. She moved onto his arms, legs, spine, ribs, everywhere but his head to keep him alive so he could suffer.

So that monster who killed her family could suffer.

And so she could suffer for abandoning her family once again.

With every swing, Olivia envisioned herself and that monster in 'William' and didn't stop until her wounds became too much to ignore.

"Tell me….," She panted, blood dripping down her legs. "Tell me why you killed Lady Hellsing...someone told you to, right? That is the only explanation."

And despite everything, 'William' didn't speak…because… because there still was someone who needed his protection.

"Someone put you up to this. If you were an enemy of Hellsing, you would've targeted Sir Arthur and not his wife. So, who was it?"

'William' just shook his head, biting his tongue.

In response, Olivia bent down and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him towards the sink. With a grunt, she yanked him up and held him over the sink by his hair.

"Tell. Me. Now." Olivia hissed, jostling him roughly. "Who ordered you to kill Lady Hellsing?!"

"I can't…." 'William' finally cried out, wishing Richard had never saved his life. "I can't…..he will hurt Toby…my son…..I can't let him take my son…"

"If you don't tell me now, no one will be able to protect your son." Olivia bent down and whispered in his ear. "No one."

But 'William' bit his tongue again and prayed for Francesca's forgiveness.

'It is all my fault.' He wept. 'If you had never met me, you would still be alive, my love…'

"Hey," Olivia jostled him again, snapping 'William' out of his prayers. "Do you really think who hired you will actually keep his promise? What if he betrays you and takes your family anyways?"

"…I have to believe he will." 'William' breathed out, Olivia's words like a rock in his chest. "Otherwise, all of this was for nothing."

"As a soldier of Hellsing, it is my duty to exterminate those who harm my lord and his family." Her nails dug into his scalp, drawing blood. "So give me a fucking name."

"…..I won't." 'William' bit his lip as blood leaked into his eyes. "I can't! I'm sorry for what I did, but I did it for my family! Everything I did tonight was to protect them!" He peered up at her desperately. "You can understand that right?! Wouldn't you do the same for your family?!"

"Yes….. I do understand." She nodded before nudging a switch on the sink cabinet with her hip, causing the garbage disposal to whirl to life. "Say hello to your son for me."

"Wh-?!"

She shoved his face into the roaring blades and kept him in place as his blood painted the walls and splashed across Olivia's face.

And when his body went limp and the sink was clogged with his blood and skin, Olivia allowed his corpse to slump to the floor with a blank expression.

"Yes….I understand completely…"

* * *

Alucard's boots echoed with every step he took down the dark hallway, following the smell of blood.

After Olivia had sprinted into the forest, Sir Hellsing had ordered Alucard and Walter to follow after her with the clean-up crew…all while staring at Martha's body with dried tears on his cheeks.

Upon arrival, Walter was about to bolt into the house but Alucard held him still, reminding him of their orders: Walter was supposed to keep possible vampires and nosy neighbors away while Alucard fetched Olivia.

The mangled bodies of Francesca and 'William' greeted him as he opened the kitchen door but he didn't even bat an eye nor he did indulge himself in all the fresh blood staining the walls. Instead, Alucard walked into the adjacent room and found Olivia sitting in a beat-up armchair, finally succumbing to her injuries. Blood was running down her legs and her white dress had been dyed red, but Olivia's expression was of stone as she stared blankly ahead while clutching Martha's engagement ring in her fist; she didn't even blink when Alucard knelt next to her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It would appear," Olivia finally spoke up moments later in an airy tone, "that time has repeated itself, except this time…" She lifted her head and watched as five year old Toby crawled out from his hiding place under the sink and beheld his parents' mangled bodies, "I am the monster."

Then, Olivia turned and looked Alucard dead in the eye.

"How does my blood smell now?"

"Absolutely mouthwatering." He answered, sliding his glasses off his face. "I have never smelt anything more ambrosial."

"I thought so." She closed her eyes for a moment before placing her hand over her bleeding abdomen and stood up. As quiet as a mouse, Olivia walked back into the kitchen and was about to open the door when she stopped and turned around.

Toby was staring up at her, standing in a puddle of blood with frightened and confused eyes.

"Mummy? Daddy?" He whimpered, his bottom lip trembling.

"They are dead, Toby." Olivia uttered, feeling nothing as the little boy began to cry. "I killed them myself, didn't you see?"

"You….You are a monster!" Toby screamed, the fear in his eyes replaced with rage. " **You are a monster!** "

"Yes…" Olivia slipped her gun from its holster and clicked the hammer back. "I am."

And she fired a shot between his eyes and watched as his body joined his parents.

"I am a monster…" Olivia whispered, lowering the gun and closing her eyes. "No matter what I do…No matter how hard I try….I have always…..been a monster."

And the gun's slipped from her hand as she finally gave into blood loss and crumbled to the ground, only to land in Alucard's arms as he cradled her limp form against his chest.

"And what a fearsome monster you have become," He declared, gingerly wiping away the tear trailing down her cheek. "Olivia…."

* * *

Walter paced back and forth in front of the porch, anxiously waiting for Olivia and Alucard to emerge from the threshold.

The clean-up crew was keeping a small group of curious onlooker at bay, but Walter was too bothered to taunt them like usual.

He wasn't worried about the assailant or his family—no, that bastard deserved a trip to Hell and more.

It was Olivia he was worried about.

She was a strong and skillful soldier, but Walter knew about Olivia's constant battle against becoming a monster and how she grieved every time she succumbed to it for a moment. Like that time in the kitchen or during the Baskerville case, Olivia fell apart when she was faced with the possibility of harming an innocent person.

But…he had seen her eyes when Sir Hellsing gave her his orders.

Those were the eyes of a demon, and not the eyes of the Olivia he cared about.

She was in critical condition, and yet she still begged to go after that bastard alone.

'Olivia.' Walter bit his thumb nail as another knot formed in his chest. 'Please be alright.'

Suddenly, he heard the sound of Alucard's boots and whirled around to find him waltzing down the stairs with Olivia in his arms.

"Olivia!" Walter dashed forward and screeched to a stop in front of them. "Olivia, open your eyes! It's me, Walter!" But she didn't stir and Walter glared up at Alucard. "…What did she do to them?"

"Her duty." Alucard replied coolly, sidestepping around Walter and continuing on his way as something slipped off Olivia's wrist and clattered onto the cobblestone. "She did nothing but her duty."

Walter just stood still and watched Alucard walk away as the clean-up crew hurried into the house.

"So she killed him…and his family…" Walter bent down, picked up the blood-stained silver bracelet, and held it to his chest. "The innocent, naive white rabbit….is no more."

* * *

 **A/N: So Olivia has finally become the very thing she was fighting against. And she is in the same position as the monster who killed her family with Toby being her. More on her actions and the aftermath will be explained in the next chapter since Olivia will now have to come to terms with what has happened and the loss of everything she had worked for. And, just to explain the "Say hello to your son for me" thing, Olivia knew Toby was hiding under the sink the entire time and Toby could hear/see what was going on...Family is the one thing Olivia cherishes, so if you take that from her...you can see what happens...and she did say she would fight to protect it when she first became a soldier...But will she want a family after this? Does she feel like she deserves one now?**

 **You shall see in the next chapter! The Dawn section is coming up now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please, please~ leave a review! I love them all so much!**

 **Look forward to the next chapter and see you then! :D**


	25. What Makes A Human

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

* * *

 _The morning began with so much promise, so much hope._

 _How could it have ended like this?_

 _Olivia had finally found her family again._

 _Only to lose them once more._

 _And in her rage and grief, Olivia had slaughtered not only Martha's killer but his innocent wife and child._

 _She had….innocent blood…on her hands._

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Olivia finally opened her eyes, finding herself laying in her bed with the curtains drawn and an oxygen mask over her mouth.

She faintly recalled Walter screaming her name as she was placed on an operating table and Dr. Trevilian, the organization's doctor, telling her she was going to be alright before everything faded into a warped kaleidoscope of color.

She dreamt she was back in that flower field, wearing the blue dress her father bought for her and holding her old slingshot. In the distance, Olivia could see her family—her real one—running through the fields: her father had Akos on his shoulders while her mother had Mark snuggled in her arms; they haven't changed at all in six years. They were beautiful and unharmed, nothing like the horrid state she last saw them in. And then, a figure zipped past her and joined her family, clasping her mother's outstretched hand with her lace gloves.

It was Martha, wearing her wedding gown and looking as ethereal as Olivia knew she would look.

"Wait…" Olivia reached out to them, watching as they moved further and further away. "Wait! Come back!" She broke out into a full-sprint, crushing flowers under her feet as she desperately tried to latch onto her beloveds. "Don't leave me! Come back! Come back! Take me with you!" But they didn't head her pleas and continued to move farther out of her reach until they were nothing more than specks on the horizon.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Olivia fell to her knees, blood gushing from the flowers she crushed under her hands and feet. "Don't leave me alone….I'm sorry…" She covered her face with blood stained hands as she sobbed violently. "I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry…"

The flowers wilted as blood—the blood of her family and the innocents she had slaughtered— ran down their stems and formed a pool while the air became like ice as Olivia felt herself fade away bit by bit.

Suddenly, a gust of rose petals danced around her, and she turned around to find Sir Hellsing, Walter, and Alucard standing amongst a patch of red roses. Walter and Alucard stood in the forefront while Sir Hellsing lingered in the back, his arms crossed and a cold expression on his face. The blood continued to rise until it crept up Olivia's neck, threatening to drown her if she didn't make a decision.

Would she drown in the blood of the deceased or would she join the living in the rose patch despite how the thorns would pierce her flesh?

'Which do you choose, Olivia Emese Song?" came Alucard's voice as both he and Walter held a hand out to her. 'Will you follow the dead or will you remain among the living?'

The blood rose up to her nose yet she still didn't move, staring at their outstretched hands while her family's laughter still beckoned to her.

Which path would she follow?

Did she deserve to have a family anymore?

What was the point of being a solider if she couldn't repent for her sins?

What was the point of living when it only caused her pain?

And yet, just as the blood reached her eyes, Olivia sprung forward and grasped their hands tightly as they lifted her out of the bloody sea and into the rose patch.

And that was when she woke up.

'Why had she taken their hands?' Olivia thought to herself as she stared up at the dark ceiling, tracing shapes from the moon's shadows. 'Why did she choose life above death? Why?'

Someone cleared their throat, and Olivia turned her head to the left to find Sir Hellsing sitting on a stool next to her bed, his arms crossed as he regarded her with cold eyes.

"You pulled through." Arthur stated in a frank tone. "They nearly lost you during the surgery, but miraculously, you held on and survived."

"…Would you have preferred it if I died, Sir Hellsing?" Olivia replied in an equally straightforward tone. She wouldn't hold it against him if he did.

"No, you belong to Hellsing and I will not tolerate any of my soldiers dying before their time." Arthur sighed, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Then what is my punishment, Sir Hellsing?" She whispered, wincing as she sat up on her arms. "I failed to protect Ma—."

" **Don't say her name!** " Arthur hissed, the intensity of his gaze and words causing Olivia to fall back. "You did your duty by eliminating the vermin who dared to challenge us, and nothing more. We are the Hellsing Organization, and we protect England from monsters! We do not allow silly things like emotions to cloud our judgement…" And for a fraction of a second, Arthur's icy mask slipped and Olivia could see the heartbroken man he really was. "It was my fault for forgetting my place and allowing myself to indulge in the life of the common man."

"Sir Hells-."

"You are nothing but a solider, Olivia Emese Song, and I will not have my soldiers out of commission when there is a war raging beyond our gates." The mask was back on and Arthur was the Iron Hearted Director once more. "We have indulged in a fantasy for far too long and have brought shame upon the Crown!" His fists trembled as his eyes hardened. "I am Sir Arthur Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization…..and you are a soldier. We are the monsters who kill the other monsters. And that is all we will ever be….never forget that." He opened the door and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Rest, Olivia. That is an order."

The door shut gently behind him and Olivia stared at it for a moment before slowly sitting up, wincing slightly as her wounds screamed in protest. She wore nothing but bandages wrapped around her torso, legs, and right wrist, yet she didn't feel cold.

Sliding the oxygen mask off her mouth, Olivia crawled out of bed and limped towards the window where the moonlight was illuminating the room.

Feeling lightheaded, Olivia collapsed to her knees and gasped painfully, recalling the sensation of bullets tearing through her flesh. She had been shot four times, yet here she was; it hurt to breathe and she couldn't move her right hand, yet here she was; she had failed to protect her family again and again, yet….here she was. They had all died…while she lived on.

Why….?

 **Why?**

"Why indeed?" Alucard's voice drifted from behind her as something warm was draped across her shoulders. "I've been wondering the same thing."

"Alucard…" Olivia mumbled, glancing down to find it was his coat. "What are you doing here?"

"I was curious. When the bullet lodged in your heart was removed, the doctor and nurses were unable to stop the bleeding and it appeared you would die. However," He reached out and swept her hair out from under the coat's collar "you held on and the surgery was successful. But why? You could have given up and joined your family in the land of the dead; you could finally be at peace. So why give that up and remain here on Earth?" He bent down until they were face to face, him upside-down and her right-side up. "I would like to hear your answer."

He wasn't wearing his hat or glasses, allowing Olivia to see the yellows and oranges mixed within the red of his irises.

It always seemed every time she was at a crossroads, Alucard was there; she didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

"I could finally be at peace?" Olivia scoffed, placing a hand over her chest. "No, there is no peace in my life. Even if I did die, I would die with a burdened soul. I came to this organization as a child to atone for my sins and protect others from the same fate. Yet, I lost Martha and I became a monster and subjugated an innocent woman and boy to the same horrors that vampire did to me six years ago. Except…no one stopped me and no one saved Francesca and Toby. They cried out for help, yet no one came. That bastard was the guilty party, not them. But, he killed Martha to protect his family…I am no different than him, Alucard, I truly am a monster." Olivia's hand curled into a fist as she glared at Alucard. "I let my anger consume me and I slaughtered innocent blood; I let down my guard and allowed an innocent woman to be killed; I disobeyed my parents' wishes and allowed my innocent family to be massacred! I have never died when I was supposed to! Do you know why I didn't give up?!" Olivia grasped the back of Alucard's head and yanked him closer. "I didn't give up because I don't deserve to die on a surgeon's table or on a battlefield! I deserve to die a miserable, old woman whose life was dictated by love and death! My love for others has led them to their deaths, and my love for the dead drives me to the end of insanity! I am a monster because I am a human being! I am weak and let my emotions consume me! So I will not allow death to take me when I have years of suffering ahead of me! We are not in this life for peace! We are in it to suffer, and I will carry all these burdens with me until I die alone and gray! That is the only punishment I will accept! If Sir Hellsing won't kill me, then I will hold on until I am old and full of regret and sorrow! I am Olivia Emese Song, a soldier of Hellsing and I will continue to slaughter my lord's enemies, whether they are innocent or guilty. That is why I came back! Because I refuse to run away from my sins. I will carry them for the rest of my days. Because I am a monster….because I am a human being. And while my past weighs heavily on me….I will not allow it to cloud my future. So make note of this, Alucard, I will never give up! I refuse to let their deaths be in vain! If my punishment is to suffer a long, cruel life without my family, then so be it!"

It was dead silent for a moment before a large smile grew across Alucard's face as he laughed in utter glee.

"Finally." He cackled. "Finally! The warrior I have been waiting for! What a wonderful show you have put on for me, Olivia! Truly magnificent! Ah! What a shame you aren't of Hellsing blood! You would make for a fascinating master!"

"Don't even joke about that…." Olivia mumbled, closing her eyes and dropping her hand onto her lap. "I'm not worthy to be anyone's master, let alone yours."

"Lies!" Alucard stood up and moved in front of her. "I knew under that timid, rabbit exterior was a fearsome warrior waiting to come out. You were knocking on death's door and yet you were still able to avenge our master's fallen bride with only one arm!" He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in close, the tips of their noses touching. "Show me more of this beautiful warrior! This vengeful, yet merciful warrior!"

"Merciful?"

"Yes, you can deny it all you want but I could smell it on your blood. You covered that woman's eyes so she wouldn't have to see her husband's sorry state, and you killed that boy so he could die alongside his family instead of subjecting him to whatever grim fate awaited him! A fearsome warrior is wonderful, but a warrior who kills with the human heart—who has the strength to shed tears—makes my blood boil!"

And he was right. Francesca and Toby's deaths were inevitable whether by her hand or someone else's, and in her own warped sense of mercy, she decided she would give them the most peaceful death if possible. Francesca's fate was sealed the moment she married 'William', as was Toby's the moment he was born.

It was the nature of war…..and despite everything, Olivia didn't regret her actions.

"You have become all I knew you could and more,…. _Hercegnő_." Then, taking a step back, Alucard fell down on one knee and bowed his head.

Olivia's eyes widened at the title and the action, and she could only sit there frozen in place. Even when kneeling, Alucard still towered above her.

Why was he kneeling before her? And….why did he call her a princess?

Was that…a form of respect?

Was this the cost of finally earning Alucard's respect?

The prospect didn't thrill her, but it didn't bother her either.

In response, Olivia simply grasped him by the chin and tilted his head up to face hers.

"If I had been a princess during your time, I don't think we would've gotten along very well." She hummed, not sure what emotion reflected in his eyes. "As I recall, Hungary and Romania had a love-hate relationship."

"Regardless, it would've been thrilling to face you on the battlefield as an enemy or an ally." He replied, closing his eyes as she swept his bangs out of his eyes. "To be honest, I wouldn't have minded being bested by someone like you."

"Then it is a good thing we are meeting now as comrades." Olivia reminded him firmly, retracting her hand.

"A very good thing." He smirked, still kneeling before her.

With a heavy heart, Olivia studied his face and recalled that night in his coffin. His regrets of abandoning his humanity and damning himself to an eternal life without rest. She was a monster…but not a monster like him. Never like him. She clung to what little remained of her humanity, therefore she had that above him.

And thus, why he was kneeing before her now and beheld her like she was someone great.

Olivia didn't want that.

Monster shouldn't kneel before each other.

"All the same, _regele meu_ *." She kissed his forehead—the first kiss she had ever given him—and stood up, tugging on his hand to follow suit. "All the same."

His eyes widened for a moment before that smile graced his face again. Then he stood up and gently took her injured right hand in his.

"I will see you on the battlefield then." He whispered before placing a chaste kiss on the bandaged limb and disappearing into the darkness.

Olivia nodded and stared out the window, pulling Alucard's coat tighter around her shoulders.

"The battlefield it is then." She whispered, shedding one final tear. "I have nothing to fear….not anymore."

* * *

The once blessed wedding had become a woebegone funeral with hundreds in attendance.

Olivia sat up front with Sir Hellsing and Walter, adorned in a black dress and bandages while ignoring the scathing glares and biting words of gossipers.

"I heard that little girl was the departed's bodyguard." One woman whispered. "What was Sir Hellsing thinking assigning a meek thing like that to guard his bride-to be?"

"Look how she stares ahead with her chin high." A man murmured. "What gall she has to show her face after failing her duties!"

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek, trying to focus on the priest's eulogy, when the man and woman from before yelped in agony. She peered over her shoulder to find they had cuts across their arms; Olivia immediately turned to Walter to see him retracting his wires without sparing a single glance at her.

'Walter…..' Olivia sighed, fingers ghosting over her right wrist. 'Thank you….'

* * *

After the service, Olivia watched as both Sir Hellsing and Walter went up to the casket first, a bundle of daisies in both of their hands.

Martha had been buried in the dress Olivia had sewn for her graduation performance and a handkerchief had been placed over her face. Sir Hellsing refused to have her buried in her wedding gown and had it stored away in one of the chests in the attic. The only piece of the wedding that remained was the blood stained engagement ring nestled on Martha's finger.

Martha's father and brother were also in attendance, both of them crying their eyes out and sending death glares in Olivia's direction.

'Good,' She thought to herself. 'I don't want your forgiveness or pity.'

Then, from the corner of her eye, Olivia spotted Sir Islands beckoning to her from one of the side hallways.

Grasping her crutch, she quietly hobbled over to where he was, not missing the curious glances shot her way.

"Yes, Sir Islands?" Olivia mumbled, nodding her head in respect. "Is something wrong?"

"The one who orchestrated the attack." Sir Islands muttered. "You know who he is, don't you?"

"….Yes." Olivia turned around and leered at Richard Hellsing as he 'wiped his tears away' in grief for his 'dear sister-in law'. "Who else could it be?"

"Arthur will never believe you." Hugh pointed out, crossing his arms. "He loves Richard too much for his own good."

"My lord is a fool." She agreed, wishing she could gut Richard from head to toe in front of the entire congregation. "But….even if he did believe me, there isn't any evidence linking Richard to the incident. As far as the law is concerned, it was an assassination plot by an Axis spy."

"And what does Arthur think about it?" Hugh gestured for a chair to be brought into the hallway for Olivia. "Does he believe it was a mere assassin or does he suspect something more?"

"I don't know, Sir Islands." Olivia held up a hand when Hugh gestured for her to take a seat. "He hasn't shed a single tear since he held Martha's body in his arms. He is being the Iron Commander now, but I suspect he may blame himself for what happened to Martha."

"Arthur may be the Head of Hellsing, but he is allowed to want the beautiful, simple things in life too." Hugh turned towards Martha's coffin and closed his eyes in prayer. "Martha was a good woman, and Arthur is better for having known her."

"We all are." Olivia breathed out, watching as Arthur placed his and Martha's wedding rings in the casket with a blank expression. "I intend to make Richard pay for his crimes one day, but until then….I will continue to protect Sir Hellsing with my life."

"Please do, and don't fret, Olivia. I will ensure justice will be served somehow." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Do hurry, Sir Islands. I will wait patiently for a while, but the moment you run out of time and that bastard is still breathing," Olivia pointed her fingers in the shape of a gun and aimed at Richard's head, "I'll deliver justice myself."

* * *

After returning to the manor, Walter found Olivia sitting under her favorite tree with her crutch resting on her lap.

"You know who was truly responsible for Martha's death, right?" was the first thing Olivia said as he took a seat next to her.

"So what if I do?" Walter fired back, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. "It's not like we can murder the brother of our master without proper evidence and trial."

"He blackmailed that man by using his family against him. No matter what horrible demons and vampires we will face, I will always believe Richard Hellsing is the worst monster of them all."

Giving a tiny nod, Walter studied her face in his peripheral vision, searching for any eye bags or dried tears.

But her face was without blemish, and Walter felt his heart sink slightly at realizing Olivia had become a warrior and shed her rabbit skin. Yet, Walter could still see the pain evident in her eyes, and he knew if Olivia had any tears left to shed, she would've bawled at Martha's funeral.

As for Walter, he didn't know how to feel. He never meet his parents, so he couldn't grieve their deaths, and Walter saw death every day that he became desensitized to it.

But Martha….he grew up with her constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure he never got burned or bandaged his wounds when he was first learning how to master his wires. Walter never paid any heed to her presence before, but now that she was gone….he was once again reminded of how weak and pathetic humans were.

How disgustingly fragile and small they were.

Walter had heard Sir Hellsing when they were placing the daisies in her coffin.

" _Today, I leave my memories of you in this box, my love. After this day, you will cease to exist in the Hellsing manor."_

The only thing Martha would be remembered for was how her life was taken from her and not about her years of service to the Hellsing family.

'Humans….are such disposable creatures.'

"Here." Walter reached into his coat and pulled out a large, folded handkerchief. "These are yours."

Olivia took the 'gift' without question and unfolded it to find Sic Parvis Magna and one of her bracelets nestled in the middle.

"I was wondering where they were." Olivia carefully slipped the bracelet back onto her right wrist, making sure not to agitate her brace. "Thank you, Walter."

"I was able to wash the blood off the bracelet, but I couldn't do the same for Sic Parvis Magna." He pulled out his cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. "Sorry."

"No," Olivia shook her head, stroking the limbs of the now red Sic Parvis Magna. "It is fine. Thank you for trying, Walter."

He grunted in reply and continued to enjoy his cigarette as Olivia settled back next to him.

The old Olivia would've wrapped her arms around him while patting his hair or something else equally childish. But now, Olivia simply laced their fingers together and stared off into the distance, seeing something he couldn't.

Walter hated human emotion and gagged at the thought of feeling anything 'mushy', but for right now, just after the loss of Martha, feeling Olivia's warm hand against his cold one….he didn't mind it at all.

And so, the two of them sat under the tree, hand in hand and pondering all that had been lost and all that will be lost in the battles ahead.

* * *

 **Translations: (I apologize if anything is wrong!)**

 **Hercegnő- Hungarian for princess**

 **Regele meu- Romanian for my king**

 **A/N: This brings an end to the final arc before The Dawn section! Olivia has changed so much, but it was inevitable in the Hellsing world. Everyone has changed at least a little in this arc. Lol. And this chapter explains why Sic Parvis Magna was red in the original cover art.**

 **Please look forward to the next chapter! And Please~~~leave a review! I love them all so much!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one! :D**


	26. The Sunset

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the favs/follows/and reviews! I love them so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was ten months before Dr. Trevilian deemed Olivia fit for active duty once more.

Just in time for her 15th birthday.

During her recuperation period, Olivia tried to fill the gap Martha had left by taking up her chores and housekeeping duties. Despite her etiquette lessons and years of helping out here and there, Olivia still made several mistakes, but no one said a thing about it. No, the staff and soldiers would politely drink their bland tea and try to lie down comfortably on their torn, over-bleached bedsheets. And even if they did say something, Olivia would just pause for a moment before bowing in apology and carrying on.

And during the night, when she was supposed to be resting, Olivia would sneak out to the gardens with Sic Parvis Magna and practice until the sun came up. Being a solider was all she had now, and she couldn't allow her skills to rust while she was on 'medical leave'. Besides, Olivia was never by herself; she could sense Alucard watching over her from the shadows, enjoying her 'nightly battles' while also ensuring her safety.

'Do you think I'm going to break?' Olivia scoffed, her arrow nicking the edge of the target. 'Both you and Walter need to leave me alone and focus on your own duties.'

Walter had also taken it upon himself to 'look out' for Olivia while she performed and learned her housekeeping duties. Like Alucard, he never said anything and went about his business, but if she stumbled or winced in pain, he was at her side as fast as lightning unlike Alucard who would wait to see if she could get up by herself before assisting her.

It was a little insulting to be honest, but Olivia would just brush them away and thank them for their concern. To be honest, she wasn't surprised by Alucard's actions, but Walter's actions shocked her since he always hated it when she used to 'mother' him, yet he was now doing the same to her. Walter claimed it was because he didn't want to clean up her messes or he was under orders to ensure her health, but Olivia suspected that, although he probably wasn't aware, that he was shaken by Martha's murder and didn't want to lose her too.

She wouldn't let that happen though. No, the only human she would allow to take her life was Sir Hellsing.

Immediately after the funeral, Sir Hellsing had reverted back to his ladies of the night and constantly went out drinking with Sir Islands and Sir Penwood. He maintained this expression of indifference and arrogance in public, but Olivia could see the mask fall whenever he was alone in his office. Sir Hellsing never cried though, no, he would just stare at the portrait on his desk with a pained expression. But around the 3rd month after the funeral, he finally placed the portrait inside one of his desk drawers and never looked at it again. He was the leader of Hellsing, he had no time to linger in the past, just like how Olivia an d Walter were soldiers and the only thing they should concern themselves with were orders.

They weren't a family.

They were an organization—an organization run by monsters who hunted other monsters.

That was all they were, and Olivia was a fool for thinking otherwise.

She loved them but knew they didn't love her back.

It was better in the long run since if they didn't love her, she wouldn't have to deal with losing them too.

Olivia didn't know how much more her heart could crack before it shattered completely—perhaps it was possible to die of a broken heart.

* * *

In the quiet of her bedroom, Olivia stripped down to her undergarments and stared down at her new uniform laid out on the bed.

Her white dress was beyond repair and no amount of scrubbing could fix it. So she placed it with Emile in a trunk under her bed, locked it, and threw away the key.

Her new uniform consisted of a white, long sleeve button up, a blue mid-thigh skirt, and a red tie ribbon.

Olivia slipped the shirt on but left it open, tracing the scars on her chest and abdomen. The bullets were gone and wounds were healed, but they still hurt.

They would always hurt, but that wouldn't stop her.

She quickly buttoned the shirt up and tucked the tails into her skirt before focusing on her tie. Instead of the standard tie, Olivia decided to tie the ribbon into a bow, just like Martha had done with her uniform.

There was a knock at the door before it swung open, revealing Walter with the ever-present cigarette between his lips and his umbrella hooked over his arm.

"Ready to go?" Walter murmured, eyes scanning up and down Olivia's form. "Glad to see they fit."

"Yes, thank you for picking it out for me." Olivia sighed, tying her hair back before picking up Sic Parvis Magna. "Let's go, Walter. Duty calls."

* * *

The mission was at a convent. Apparently a male vampire had attacked the nuns and was turning them all into his brides.

"Figures it would choose the virgin buffet." Walter grumbled, adjusting his gloves. "I'm surprised nuns haven't been attacked sooner."

"First time for everything, I suppose." Olivia hummed as she scanned the outside of the large, Victorian building. "I've never been to a convent before. It looks more like a palace than a holy residence."

"Catholics like to show off." He snorted, strutting up the walkway. "Let's hurry up. There are fifty nuns in this convent who are probably waiting with baited breath for the midnight mass attendees."

"Wait," Olivia latched onto his shoulder and yanked him back. "Fifty nuns? Walter, it is a quarter 'til midnight. The parishioners will be arriving at any moment; we need to deal with them all at once and quickly."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"How about performing a special mass for them?" Olivia leaned forward with a certain glint in her eyes. "I'll be the choir and you will be the priest."

The cigarette tumbled from Walter's mouth as a sly grin grew across his face.

"Oh, I love it when you use that brain of yours."

* * *

Moments later, Olivia walked down the aisle of the candlelit church, her hands clasped together in prayer and her eyes closed.

In the distance, the sounds of nails dragging on the window and growls could be heard, but she paid them no mind as she lifted her head up and begun to sing.

 _Ave Maria_

 _Gratia plena_

 _Maria, gratia plena_

 _Maria, gratia plena_

 _Ave, ave dominus tecum_

Wails of agony resonated throughout the large chapel as the turned nuns emerged from the balconies and dark corners of the room, their eyes blood red and teeth razor sharp. But Olivia didn't even flinch as she continued to sing as calmly as possible.

 _Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

 _Et benedictus_

 _Benedictus fructus ventris tui_

Their ears bleeding at hearing scripture, the nuns lunged at Olivia when there was a flash of silver and all of them were suspended in a web of wires.

"Good evening." Walter grinned, standing back to back with Olivia. "Shall we commence with communion, sisters?"

 _Tui, Jesus_

 _Ave Maria_

And as Olivia held the note out with arms spread outwards, Walter sliced the nuns into pieces, spraying their blood and guts on the stained glass windows and pews.

"This is my body," Walter recited, holding his umbrella over himself and Olivia. "And this is my blood."

 _Ave Maria_

 _Gratia plena_

 _Maria, gratia plena_

 _Maria, gratia plena_

Then, emerging from the priest's quarters, came the head vampire who had blood gushing from his eyes and ears as he took in the scattered remains of his brides.

 _Ave, ave dominus_

 _Dominus tecum_

"I'LL DEVOUR YOU BOTH!" The vampire shot forward but was held in place by Walter's wires, the silver burning into his pale white skin. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"We are the Hellsing Organization, and I say it is time for your penance." Walter chuckled, stepping forward while Olivia following behind, her voice growing louder with every step.

 _Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

Walter snatched the processional cross from its place near the front pew and stalked up the stairs.

 _Et benedictus_

 _Benedictus fructus ventris tui_

With a shout, Walter shot up and jammed the pole of the cross into the vampire's heart, laughing at the vampire's anguished cries.

 _Tui, Jesus_

 _Ave Maria_

The vampire combusted into hot, blue flame and ash as Walter yanked the cross from its chest and spat on its remains.

 _Ave Maria_

And Olivia curtsied as Walter came over and did a mock sign of the cross over her head.

"Go in peace, my child."

"Thank you, Father Walter."

Suddenly, the chapel door's shot open, and the duo whirled around with their weapons ready.

"Who knew someone with a voice from God was affiliated with Hellsing?" A young priest with light blond hair and round eyeglasses stated, his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Is that what your Protestant master has taught you children? To mock the Catholic church and our traditions?"

"Father Renaldo." Walter scoffed, retracting his wires while Olivia lowered her bow. "What is Iscariot doing in London? This isn't your territory."

"Iscariot?" Olivia squinted her eyes in confusion. "Who are they?"

"My dear, did your master never inform you of us?" Father Renaldo stepped forward, now clasping his hands behind his back. "We are Vatican Section XIII, employed by his Holiness to extinguish all evil from this world." His eyeglasses flashed as he faced Olivia. "That includes heretics like you filthy Protestants."

"Is that a challenge, Father?" Olivia laughed, stringing up an arrow and aiming it at Renaldo's neck. "I dare you to lay a hand on Sir Hellsing without losing your head first."

"My, my, one would think someone who could sing the Ave Maria so perfectly would have more respect for a priest."

"Well, we are 'filthy Protestants', are we not?" Olivia fired back as Walter laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"You heard her, Father Renaldo. Now, hurry back to Rome before Sir Hellsing gets wind of this breach in treaties."

"Such a shame such young children are already damned." Renaldo shook his head in pity. "Iscariot has come by permission of the Crown, in hopes we may provide some assistance to your problem."

"Problem?" Oliva lowered her bow. "What problem?"

"Oh, did your master not tell you?" Renaldo chuckled. "Apparently, those missing soldiers MI6 has been searching for have been found…or least what remains of them."

"Speak clearly, dammit!" Walter stepped forward, holding his hand out in warning. "Don't talk in riddles, Papist, and tell us why you are here!"

"It appears…." Renaldo adjusted his glasses, enjoying the look of panic on the duo's faces, "the Nazis are using your missing soldiers as guinea pigs to create artificial vampires."

* * *

 **A/N: The beginning of The Dawn segment! But there is still one or two more chapters left before then, so that is why this chapter takes place a year before The Dawn actually occurs, so Walter is 13 and Olivia is 15. And only Olivia has told Walter, Sir Hellsing, and Alucard that she loved them, they have never said they loved her back like she has. And the "Ave Maria" version I used is the Josh Groban version! Link is in my profile! Please take a listen! And Olivia did get shot and have her wrist shattered, a ten month recovery period is very believable.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one! And please leave a review~! :D**

 **Love you guys and see you in the next chapter!**


	27. Battle Preparations

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

* * *

An MI6 agent had gone undercover within the ranks of the Nazi Army and ended up in the Waffen-SS, the major paramilitary organization under Adolf Hitler. There, they were placed under the command of the major and learned about a top-secret experiment involving using prisoners of war as test subjects to create artificial vampires.

Such a horrendous act, especially during a world war, warranted the attention of the Crown, Hellsing, and even the Iscariot Organization.

After that one meeting in the chapel, Olivia had already added Iscariot to her ever-growing list of people to kill if necessary and when she told Alucard that, he just threw his head back and laughed.

"It's not funny, Alucard." She glared down at him from her perch in her favorite tree. "If those people lay a hand on Sir Hellsing or Walter, I will shoot their heads off and fashion their eyeballs into necklaces."

"I would love to see that, but I am Sir Hellsing's loyal dog." He chuckled, leaning against the tree trunk with his arms crossed. "If anyone harms my master, my bullet will reach them before your arrows."

"Then why didn't you save Martha?" Olivia immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and averted her eyes, knowing the smile had fallen from Alucard's face without even looking at him.

"….Do forgive me, _hercegnő_. I broke my promise to you."

"No, it was my fault, not yours." Olivia sighed, placing a hand over her heart. "The heart is such an ugly thing, Alucard. It causes humans nothing but pain and suffering." Then she laughed and let her head fall back on the tree trunk. "But that is all a part of being human….fortunately and unfortunately."

Suddenly, Alucard grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to the side so she was facing him.

"H-Hey!" Olivia stuttered as he nudged her hand away and rested his head on her chest. "What are you—?!"

"Such a lovely sound." He mumbled, listening to the gentle lull of her heartbeat as he slid his hands down from her shoulders to her ribs. "Such a **beautiful** sound…"

"…It's just a heartbeat, Alucard" Olivia chuckled, running her fingers through his unruly hair. "Nothing phenomenal."

"Nothing is more phenomenal than a human's heartbeat." Alucard breathed out, his eyes shutting at the soothing sensation. "Especially when it's yours."

"Oh, _regele meu_ , you've such a way with words." She hummed, envisioning that little boy clinging to his mother again. "Don't you remember? We shared this heart once upon a time."

"Of course I remember." He chuckled, his nose brushing against her clavicle. "We could share it again if you'd like."

"Not in this lifetime nor the next." Olivia shoved his face away and hopped down from the branch. "I need to go inside now. We have the meeting at Buckingham Palace today and Sir Hellsing will need—."

Once again, she was cut off by Alucard except this time he had taken her hand in his and tugged her back to his side.

"As I also recall," He grinned, a mischievous gleam reflecting behind his glasses, "you used to love holding my hand once upon a time."

'Even now,' Olivia gave a tiny smile as she stared down at their intertwined fingers. 'Your hand is so much bigger than mine and is just as cold as the day I met you.'

But on the outside, Olivia just sighed and wiggled her hand out of his grasp.

"I was a child back then, Alucard. Don't remind me of the silly things I used to do." She groaned before turning on her heel and marching back up the trail to the manor.

"It was never silly to me." His voice drifted from behind her. "I enjoyed feeling your warmth against me."

"Ugh! Do you have to make it sound so dirty?!" Olivia shivered as Alucard's laughter scared the birds out of the trees. "Clean your mouth out with garlic before meeting us in the foyer!"

"And a good evening to you as well, _hercegnő_!" Alucard called out as she raced back to the manor.

"And stop calling me that! I'm a soldier, not a princess!"

* * *

Olivia and Walter had only seen Buckingham Palace from the outside, so to stand in the regal throne room was surreal. Both of them contained their awe though since they were here to discuss their country's—and possibly the world's—national security.

Well, Sir Hellsing was here to discuss that while they performed their protective duties.

To the right stood Father Renaldo and a few of his own Iscariot guards, the way he was holding his head high pissed Olivia off more by the second.

But she wouldn't spill blood on Her Majesty's rug….unless Sir Hellsing ordered her to.

And of course, the MI6 agent and some of their colleagues were also present to give the presentation.

Suddenly, one of the guards marched out from behind the throne's back curtain and bowed at the waist.

"Announcing the arrival of Her Royal Highness, Princess Elizabeth Alexandra Mary!"

Then, a young lady around Olivia's age marched out from behind the curtain and took a seat on the throne.

She had blonde hair styled into a short, wavy bob, typical of the time period, and wore a simple white button-up tucked into a long dark purple skirt and a pair of brown shoes. And, nestled on her right middle finger, was a golden ring with the royal family's crest on it.

"That is the princess?!" Walter whispered to Olivia, who was equally as surprised. "I thought we were meeting the Queen!"

"I agree," Olivia nodded. "Why is the princess head of this—ACK!"

Sir Hellsing leered down at the duo, having just knocked their heads together for their impertinence.

"Ahem," Elizabeth cleared her throat and straightened her back with the posture of a refined young lady. "I call this meeting of powers to order. First, I would like to hear from—."

"Pardon me, Your Royal Highness." Father Renaldo stepped forward, a hand clasped behind his back. "But affairs with the Vatican and Hellsing fall under the control of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth Angela Marguerite Bowes-Lyon. I am sure the others present are also wondering why you are sitting in her place."

"Father Renaldo," Elizabeth smiled and placed a hand over her heart in a dainty manner. "I appreciate your concern, but my mother bestowed this duty upon me since I will someday inherit her position, so since my mother had passed the torch onto me, this is my throne room and you will show proper respect."

"I like her." Walter whispered in Olivia's ear as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"I do too."

"M-my apologizes, Your Royal Highness." Renaldo bowed his head and stepped back into line. "I meant no disrespect."

"I'm sure you didn't, Iscariot." Elizabeth hummed before turning to the MI6 agent. "Your report, Agent Yang?"

They nodded and approached the throne with a thick manila folder nestled under their arm.

"Here are all the records I've kept, along with photos I took to properly display the extent of the Nazi's experimentation." Yang got down on one knee and bowed, offering the folder to Elizabeth. "Please proceed with caution, Your Royal Highness."

"Thank you, Agent Yang." Elizabeth flipped the folder open and bit back a gasp, her blue eyes widening for a moment, before the air of superiority emerged again. "I see. How monstrous they are indeed."

Olivia and Walter had already seen the photos but didn't even bat an eyelash at the horrific images. That slip of emotion by the Princess made Olivia respect Elizabeth more though.

'In order to be brave, you must first be afraid.'

"Your Royal Highness," Renaldo stepped forward again, and almost everyone in the room rolled their eyes. "Please leave the elimination of those heretics and their unholy demons to Iscariot. I vow not even a scrap of flesh will remain after we extract judgement."

"Princess Elizabeth," Arthur stepped forward and bowed at the waist. "With all due respect, Hellsing is better prepared for such a task, and I have three soldiers who can do a more efficient job than the hundreds of Iscariot operatives."

"How dare you!" Renaldo moved to whip out his sword but Walter bound his hand with wire, and Olivia had an arrow to his neck.

"Father Renaldo!" The Iscariot guards pointed their guns at Walter, Olivia, and Sir Hellsing while the MI6 agents and the guards maneuvered themselves in front of the Princess.

"Just try to kill me, Papist." Arthur chuckled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "You're on our turf, not yours. Break the contract my grandfather and the previous Pope made, and you'll find yourself in Hell sooner than expected."

"Filthy Protestant! I will-!"

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeth shot up and clapped her hands together, freezing everyone in place. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY DISORDER IN THE HALLS OF THE PALACE, SO ALL OF YOU GET BACK INTO LINE BEFORE I SENTENCE THE LOT OF YOU TO SCOTLAND YARD!"

Everyone immediately scurried back to their places, sweating under the glare of the seventeen year old royal.

"Hot damn." Walter mumbled, adjusting his collar. "I'm starting to like her more and mo-FUCK!" He glared at Olivia who had decked him in the stomach.

"Have some decorum, Walter!" She hissed, the edges of her ears flushing red. "If she puts you in the stocks for such a comment, I'll be the first one to throw a tomato at you!"

Walter just rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stupid girl, it was just a joke…" He grumbled under his breath, glancing down at Olivia's wrist in his peripheral vision. 'She's not the one I forged bracelets for….'

"Anyways," Elizabeth sighed, relieved she had restored order before one of the guards reported the incident to her mother. She had worked so hard to prove she was capable of overseeing the treaties between Hellsing and Iscariot, and Elizabeth was not about to let a foolish squabble soil all her hard work. "Sir Hellsing, you said you had three capable soldiers, yet I only see two."

Arthur smirked and raised his hand up high, snapping his fingers.

"Alucard, show some respect for the Princess and introduce yourself. And make yourself presentable, for God's sake."

"Of course, my master." Alucard rose up from the ground, missing his trademarking coat, glasses and hat. "Will this do?"

"It's passable," Arthur swung his arm in a gesture towards the throne. "The Princess is waiting, go pay your respects."

"The Nosferatu!" Renaldo gasped, stumbling back as Alucard strutted forward towards the starry-eyed Princess.

"Oh my," Elizabeth gasped as Alucard stopped in front of her. "I've heard stories about Hellsing's fearsome trump card but I never knew you looked so dashing." She smiled and held her hands out. "May I touch you, Vampire?"

"Of course, Your Royal Highness." Alucard smirked, kneeling in front of her as she gently caressed his face, a sigh of contentment slipping through his lips.

"Tch…" Olivia averted her eyes as this odd feeling bubbled in her chest. 'She is a princess—an actual princess. She can do as she pleases…..'

Olivia's distress didn't go unnoticed by Walter, and he looked back and forth between Olivia's annoyed expression and Alucard's pleased one as Elizabeth continued to pet his face, and his left hand immediately latched onto her right wrist, her bracelets cool under his palm.

Snapping out of her daze, Olivia stared down at his hand before glaring at him.

"What?"

"You're a soldier, right?" Walter snapped, that odd sensation bubbling in his stomach as well. "Don't let yourself get taken by surprise again. You've already screwed up once!"

Oh, how Walter wished he had the power to turn back time, especially with the heartbroken expression that crossed Olivia's face before an enraged one took its place.

" _Baszd meg_.*" Olivia snatched her wrist away, his scalding words adding another crack to her heart. " _Baszd meg…._ "

And as she turned away from him with so much hurt in her eyes, Walter wanted nothing more than to throw himself into the River Thames.

'IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!' He mentally punched himself, biting his lip until a trail of blood trinkled down his chin. 'What the bloody hell were you thinking?! It took seven months for her to even smile again, and now you do this?! Fucking idiot!'

No one had noticed the exchange between the duo, instead watching Elizabeth's inspection of Alucard with baited breath.

"Tell me, Vampire." Elizabeth hummed, seemingly transfixed by his eyes. "Are all the stories of your triumphs authentic? Can you truly bring down empires with the swish of your wrist?"

"I can do anything as long as my master wishes it." Alucard replied, finding this little princess interesting, especially with how she put Iscariot into its place and commanded control over the throne room.

"Then let me see what you can do, Vampire." She chuckled, giving his cheek a gentle pinch before releasing him and clasping her hands together. "I hope you will live up to the stories since I will not stand to have my country crumble under your errors."

"My master will not disappoint you." Alucard then bowed his head and stood back up. "I do hope you will enjoy the show, Your Royal Highness."

"I hope I will. Sir Hellsing," Elizabeth focused on Arthur who immediately stepped forward at attention. "I'll leave the situation in your care. Please make the necessary preparations."

"As you command, Your Royal Highness." Arthur leered at Father Renaldo with a cheeky grin before turning his gaze on Alucard who had now returned to his side. "Please grant me some time to prepare though. I need to…..better equip my artillery."

"Make haste then, Sir Hellsing." Elizabeth commanded, standing up with the grace benefiting a lady of her station. "You have your orders, I expect you to complete them promptly."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness." Arthur bowed alongside the others as she made her exit. "Ever as you wish."

* * *

Later that night, Olivia was perched on her bedroom's window seat, gazing at the moonlight pond with a thorn growing in her chest.

Though she had hardened her heart, Walter's words and Alucard's actions had hurt her tremendously."

"What the hell was wrong with me?" She whispered, nails digging in her arms. "I had no reason to act like that in Her Royal Highness' presence. I already told myself they are not my family, so I have no right to be possessive of them. And….Walter was only telling the truth.."

With a dry sob, Olivia punched the window and pulled her knees to her chest, another crack growing across her heart..

"I can't go through that again…..We are not a family….They don't love me….And I shouldn't love them….It's better that way…." She placed her hand over her heart as her eyes began to sting yet no tears flowed. "Damn you….there is nothing beautiful about the human heart….nothing."

* * *

Alucard was sitting on his throne, enjoying a glass of 'wine' when Arthur entered the dungeon, a white coat draped over his arm.

A white coat that Alucard remembered perfectly well.

He regarded his master in silence for a moment before a smile graced his lips and he nodded.

"It was only a matter of time before you followed in your ancestor's footsteps." Alucard then held his wrists out like a prisoner to be cuffed. "Do what you will with me…Master Hellsing."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, recalling the journal entries his father and his grandfather left behind.

Detailing their experiments and trials on the 'beloved' family pet.

"I intend to win this war, Alucard. And I want this operation to be over with as quickly as possible." He slowly opened his eyes and curled his hands into fists. "For our country, for our people, and….for Martha's memory. Is that clear, servant?"

"Crystal clear, Sir Arthur Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Alucard fell to his knees with a sardonic grin, recalling the endless experiments Abraham and Marcius had subjected him to as they ensured he was the perfect weapon and toy for their family. He never fought back though. After all, what dog bites the hand of his master? "I am yours to do with as you please."

"….That's right. You are my servant, and I am your master. Nothing more, nothing less." Arthur slipped the white coat on and led Alucard down a concealed adjourning hallway behind an old pillar. "Let's begin then, Alucard. We have a war to win."

* * *

 **A/N: The next one is the last chapter before The Dawn!**

 **Translation (forgive me if it's incorrect!):** **Baszd meg- Hungarian for "Fuck you"**

 **Anyways, I wanted to have them meet the Queen and I wanted to touch on the experimentation done on Alucard! And for those who are rooting for Alucard/Olivia or Walter/Olivia, I sprinkled some stuff in here for you! And Walter, you idiot! Think before you speak! And Olivia is still healing! And just for fun trivia, Olivia is not able to distinguish between familial and romantic love yet...lol**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review~~!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! :D**


	28. L'Amour Et La Mort

**A/N: I thank you all so much for the favs/follows/and review! I love them so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter, and it is a rather 'emotional' one!**

 **I do hope you will enjoy it and I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Since the meeting with the Princess, Sir Hellsing worked endlessly to 'perfect his artillery'.

During the day, Arthur drank heavily and scribbled down variables and equations that Olivia couldn't begin to comprehend, and during the night, he would venture down to the basements and stay there until the early hours of the morning.

Olivia knew he was doing something with Alucard, but she reminded herself that they weren't a family and she shouldn't care about them. Yet, every night, Little Vlad's cries of torment echoed throughout her mind, and Olivia would rush down to the basement, banging on the walls and begging for Sir Hellsing to leave Alucard alone.

And every time, Walter would drag her back to her room and ask her what the hell did she think she was doing.

But Olivia couldn't help herself. Even after all these years, that night in Alucard's coffin still haunted her and she couldn't turn her back on her loved one's pain.

She still loved him.

She still loved Walter.

She still loved Sir Hellsing.

Love and Death…the two components that forever dictated her life.

Eventually, the screams faded away yet Olivia still couldn't sleep well at night.

The air sirens grew louder by the day as the training grew more rigorous to prepare for the inevitable battle.

Agent Yang still moved back and forth between England and Poland, delivering updates and new intel on the vampire project; Olivia found it odd that the MI6 agent was able to move so easily between the two opposing countries. Of course, she was aware MI6 consisted of elite agents, but how easily they earned the Nazis' trust and how much information they had access to was suspicious.

'Perhaps they want us to know.' Olivia theorized. 'Perhaps they want us to come stop them so they can properly display the fruits of their labor.'

And she figured Sir Hellsing had thought the same thing, which was why he was working endlessly to 'improve' Alucard.

So, Olivia steeled her heart once more and reminded herself that they were soldiers and should focus only on following orders.

And in the blink of an eye, a year had passed and Sir Hellsing was ready to begin his assault.

* * *

"ARE YOU MAD, ARTHUR?!" Sir Islands slammed his hands down on the documents sitting on Arthur's desk. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!"

"Oh but I am, Islands." Arthur laughed, taking another swing of his whiskey. "You know Her Royal Highness entrusted me with this task and I intend to finish this before the dawn."

"B-But…to have it so soon…" Penwood mumbled, his eyes wide in fear and sweat running down his face. "A-and on such short notice..!"

"I did say before dawn, Penwood."

"Do you understand what you are doing though, Arthur?!" Islands fumed, snatching up the documents and pointing to its contents. "You are asking us to supply you with a military airship so you can send a 16 year old girl, a 14 year old boy, and a monster off to fight hordes of crazed Nazi soldiers and their bloody experiments!"

"What will you have me do then, Islands?" Arthur retorted, leaning forward in his chair. "I have my orders, and I have worked to ensure our victory. Don't you want those soldier's families to have peace? Don't you want this wretched war to end already? Don't you want those children abandoned in the countryside to come home? Don't you—?!"

"AGH! ENOUGH!" Sir Penwood bellowed, surprising both Arthur and Sir Island as he snatched the papers up.

"Shelby, wait—!"

"Don't try to stop me, Hugh!" Penwood whimpered, tears running down his cheeks as he signed the bottom of the documents. "I-If I do this….the war will end sooner and we can finally be at peace! If funding this operation can ensure that….then so be it!"

Sir Islands covered his face and sighed in resignation while Arthur smiled at his feeble friend, a touch of admiration in his eyes.

"Thank you, Shelby." Arthur grinned, finishing off his glass of whiskey. "I promise to bring an end to this as quickly as possible."

* * *

'So the time has finally come.' Olivia thought to herself as Arthur briefed her and Walter on the mission while Sir Islands and Sir Penwood looked on from afar.

Since this was a top secret mission, the briefing was taking place in one of the corridors hidden under the manor where no nosy servant or spy could eavesdrop.

"I want that laboratory and all its inhabitants decimated before the dawn breaks." Arthur stared down at his soldiers with a hard gaze. "My orders are simple: Search and Destroy. Now go prepare yourselves, you leave for the airfield in two hours."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." The duo bowed in unison, their years of training finally being put to the test tonight.

However, before they could leave, Olivia had something important to do.

She had one final thing to put to rest before she could take part in the war she had once feared.

* * *

The empty, candle lit walls of Saint Paul's cathedral were a breathtaking sight to behold, but Olivia didn't have time to admire them; she had to complete her mission before it was time to go.

Tonight may be the eve of their battle, but it was also the 2nd anniversary of Arthur and Martha's premature wedding. And Olivia decided if Martha could not walk down the aisle in her wedding dress, she would do it for her.

So Olivia had dug through the chest in the attic and secretly snuck out with the wedding dress and veil to the cathedral.

It fit, but it didn't look right.

This was Martha's wedding dress, not hers.

It was Martha who was supposed to walk down the aisle, not her.

Yet still, Olivia allowed the floor length veil to fall over her face and slowly proceeded down the aisle with a bouquet of daisies in her hand.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the vast cathedral, and she pretended it was the applause and cheers that were supposed to be.

When she finally reached the altar, Olivia took a deep breath and began to recite the vows when a familiar voice spoke up.

"This is the saddest wedding I've ever seen." Walter snickered, lounging back with his arms behind his head and his feet resting on the pew in front of him. "At least turn the lights on for God's sake."

Olivia just groaned and closed her eyes, not bothering to turn around.

"Why are you here, Walter?" She mumbled, him being the last person she wanted to see at the moment. "Shouldn't you be back at the manor preparing for the mission?"

"I could say the same about you, stealing from the attic and sneaking out in the dead of night." He retorted evenly, watching her shoulders tense up. "I never took you for a cat burglar, Olivia."

"If you are here to make fun of me, just leave!" Olivia whirled around on her heel and leered down at him. "Or if you are trying to make up for your words at Buckingham Palace, I already told you I forgive you! Now leave me be!"

Left eye twitching, Walter shot to his feet and marched up the altar to Olivia, the playful smile completely erased from his face.

"If you are going to perform a wedding," He growled, seizing her right hand in his. "You might as well do it right."

"What are you—?!"

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Walter declared, facing forward as his voice boomed throughout the cathedral. "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all the days of your life?"

"I thought you didn't believe in love." Olivia taunted, wishing he would stop this little game of his and leave already.

"I didn't...until I was."

Olivia felt her heart drop at how he glanced over at her with such a serious expression, and she quickly averted her eyes, staring forward once more.

"…I do." Walter mumbled, noticing how Olivia's hands were trembling. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to l—."

"Enough! I do, I do!" Olivia interrupted him with her teeth bared, her attempt at laying Martha to rest completely ruined.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Walter moved to lift up the veil but Olivia shoved him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"This is what you do at weddings." He reached for her again, only to be pushed away once more.

"We are not actually getting married, Walter! I am just doing this for Martha's sake! And how dare you mock me?!" Olivia shot forward and jabbed a finger against Walter's chest. "Since we were children, you have constantly ridiculed the concept of love, calling it useless and stupid! So don't you dare claim you've had a change of heart, you hypocrite!"

The last of Walter's patience dissolved at that jab, and his wires dug into her outstretched arm.

"Don't you dare call me a fucking hypocrite! You spent all our childhood going on about how much you love me and how important I am to you! But now!—Now, that I finally feel the same, you call it a joke! A bloody, fucking joke! Is that what my feelings are to you?! You are the hypocrite, not me!"

"You don't love me, Walter!" Olivia sneered, trying to rip her arm out of the wires' hold. "You have never wanted me to be your big sister and you know it!"

"Who said I love you as a sister, you idiot?! You were never a sister to me!" Walter retracted his wires and instead grasped Olivia roughly by the shoulders. "You are so fucking emotional, stubborn, and unbearably selfless that it drives me up a wall! Trust me, I would rather rip my nails off with pliers than feel any affection towards another! And yet, for some God forsaken reason, I do feel something and it is towards you! Olivia, I lo—!"

Olivia slapped her hand over his mouth, preventing him from going further.

"Don't let yourself get carried away!" She pleaded, her eyes wide as sweat pooled at her temples. "This isn't a real wedding…."

Walter just glared at her, wondering why out of all the people on Earth, it had to be this pain in the ass that endeared him.

But, even from the beginning, Walter knew if he was ever going to love another, it was going to be the only other person who understood him and cared about him despite everything.

It had to be Olivia and no one else.

Whether by a miracle or by a biological chemical, he finally understood what that annoying sensation in his chest meant.

And the realization both angered him and thrilled him at the same time.

But Walter wasn't about to let Olivia rob him of the chance to finally unburden himself of these damn emotions she had saddled him with.

No, she was going to hear him out whether she wanted to or not.

They were finally the same height. He wasn't below her, and she wasn't above him….they were finally equals.

"Then this won't be a real kiss then." He responded evenly, before ducking under the veil, cupping Olivia's face in his hands, and kissing her on the lips.

Olivia's eyes grew as wide as saucers as her mind tried to catch up with her body.

This was Walter, the little boy who picked a fight with her on her first day; the little boy who constantly made fun of her ideals and dreams of a happy family; the little boy who punched her in the face instead of offering words of encouragement.

And yet, that same little boy….was kissing her.

It had to be a joke….Walter didn't love her.

He was just making fun of her.

That was all.

With a growl, Olivia shoved him to the ground and threw the daisy bouquet at his face.

"Fuck off." She hissed, gathering up the gown's skirts and marching back up the aisle.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Walter's voice drifted from behind her, his eyes slightly glazed over as he absentmindedly traced his lips.

Olivia paused for a moment before continuing on, gritting her teeth while her ears flushed a bright red.

And as Walter watched her scurry out of the cathedral, he couldn't help the wide, disgusting, sappy grin that broke across his lips as he buried his face against the bouquet, his heart doing somersaults in his chest.

Oh, he was well aware he was probably on Olivia's shit list now, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at moment.

After all, it was his first kiss too, and Walter loathed how over the moon such a stupid, trivial thing had made him.

"Fuck…" Walter gave an airy laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm in trouble…"

* * *

Olivia was still seething by the time she'd returned to the manor, but instead of going back to her room, she went to the ballroom.

Moonlight illuminated the room, and as Olivia stood in the center, she tried to calm herself and reason that Walter was just playing a joke on her.

But he had said he loved her, and he had the gall to kiss her.

Walter really was a cruel Angel of Death to play with her emotions like that.

" _Who said I love you as a sister, you idiot?! You were never a sister to me!"_

"You bastard…" Olivia's voice trembled as her nails dug into her palms. "You fucking bastard…tossing around such heavy words so easily…"

Suddenly, she felt a presence enter the room, and she spun around to find Alucard standing behind her.

"Good evening, Olivia." He chuckled, taking in her appearance with half-lidded eyes. "Don't you make a lovely bride? However, this gown does not suit you."

He looked different—more feral. His black hair reached the ground and was in disarray, and he wore not his normal suit but a leather suit consisting of straps and buckles. And his eyes….they were darker than before, like someone had drained the light out of them.

But….it was still him, and Olivia couldn't help the tiny smile that graced her lips.

"…..What gown would suit me then?" She played along, thrilled to see a twinkle of life flash in his irises.

"A blood soaked soldier's uniform would suit you better." He purred, noticing how much she had grown since he last saw her. "Preferably, a mixture of your own blood and your enemies."

Olivia snorted and shook her head.

"This is the first time I've seen you in almost a year and that is the first thing you say to me?" Olivia got on her toes and cupped the side of his gaunt cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Alucard hummed, placing his hand over hers. "Thank you for always rushing to my rescue. It was rather touching."

"Well, I hope Sir Hellsing accomplished his goal." Olivia slipped her hand out from under his and took a step back. "We will be leaving for the airfield soon. You should return to the dungeon before Sir Hellsing gets angry."

"But first," Alucard placed a hand over his chest as he bowed at the waist. "I would like a dance with the bride on the eve of our grand battle, if I may."

"…It would be my pleasure." Olivia muttered, curtsying as bile rose up her throat.

With a cheeky grin, he clasped her left hand in his and placed his other hand on her right shoulder blade while she rested her other hand on his arm.

Together they waltzed across the moonlit floor silently as they stared at each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Alucard inquired, twirling her around before drawing her close again.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anything? And besides, I haven't cut myself, how would you know how I'm feeling if you can't smell my blood?"

"I don't need to smell your blood to know how you are feeling." He chuckled, surprising her once again by lifting her up and spinning around. "I can read minds, remember?"

"Then why ask me if you already know the answer?"

"I would like to hear it from your lips." Alucard dipped her back and placed his mouth next to her ear. "So, care to share?"

Olivia sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I was thinking….Martha and Sir Hellsing would've been married for two years by now. They probably would've been very happy together, and maybe they would've had a baby by now."

"A baby?" Alucard chuckled, pulling her back up. "A young master-to be?"

"Yes, probably a girl since I know Martha wanted a daughter."

"….What do you imagine your own child to be like?"

"Oh, I don't think I'm ever going to be a mother." Olivia laughed, having abandoned that fantasy years ago. "That question came out of nowhere, Alucard."

"Humor me, Olivia." He twirled her around once again. "When you imagine your future daughter, what do you see?"

She stared up at him in bemusement before simply nodding and organizing her thoughts.

"….Her eyes are like mine…maybe a bit sharper….she has long, straight black hair with bangs….she is smaller than me….wears white like I do." Olivia replied, conjuring up an image in her head before glancing back up at him. "Why the strange questions, Alucard? It's not like I'm going to be a mother anytime soon."

"Why not? You are of legal age to marry." He teased, alluding to her current state of dress. "You already have a gown, now you just need a groom."

"I'm a soldier, Alucard." Olivia reminded him firmly. "Duty comes first."

"Have you abandoned loving your family then?"

"…I'd rather not concern myself with love anymore. It causes me too much heartache." She thought back to the kiss in the cathedral, and she grew frustrated again. "An **enormous** amount of heartache."

"Once upon a time, you said you would love me until love died." He slid his hand from her shoulder blade down to her waist. "Has your love died?"

"…..I think me still running to your rescue answers your question, Alucard." Olivia confessed, wishing he would stop sprinkling salt on her wounds.

"I would still like to hear it though." Alucard dipped her back and leaned forward so their noses were touching. "Humor me again."

'All the men in this manor are cruel bastards.' Olivia closed her eyes with a pained expression, feeling yet another crack grow on her heart. "…It…has not, Alucard."

And the dance came to an end, but neither released each other.

"If I may, before the battle begins, may I give the dear bride a gift?" His snow white skin was practically transparent in the moonlight, and Olivia wondered if he'd eaten anything during the experimentation.

"…What kind of gift?" Olivia breathed out, watching as his hand moved from her waist to the edge of the veil.

"Close your eyes."

And so she did, and faintly, she could hear him shuffle under the veil and felt his breath tickle her lips. Olivia's palms were sweating as she waited with baited breath for Alucard's lips to touch hers…..yet they never did.

Instead, Alucard rested his hands on her shoulders and placed the lightest of kisses on the scar located below her clavicle.

Such a chaste action made Olivia's ears and cheeks flush a bright red, and she would've stumbled back if Alucard wasn't holding her in place.

Alucard didn't move a muscle, and for a moment, she wondered if he was listening to her heartbeat again.

But that assumption was proven false when Olivia felt something sharp poke her skin, and she immediately shoved Alucard away with a cry.

"Did you just try to bite me?!" Olivia wailed, completely mortified as she covered her chest. "Are you fucking insane, Alucard?!"

"Do forgive me, _hercegnő_ ," Alucard chuckled, not looking the least bit remorseful for his actions. "But I haven't eaten anything in a year, and I am famished."

"So you decided to creep up here and steal a taste of my blood?!" Olivia wanted to stab him repeatedly with her silver arrows but settled for turning her back to him and accessing the extent of her injury.

Two clear puncture wounds rested above her left breast and a trail of blood was running down her skin and soaking into the top of the gown.

"Shit!" She tried to stop the bleeding, but the blood just soaked through her fingers and stained the gown….Martha's wedding gown...further. That was Olivia's breaking point. "DO YOU AND WALTER ENJOY MAKING ME SUFFER?! THIS WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD DO FOR MARTHA, YET BOTH OF YOU HAD TO RUIN IT BY MOCKING ME AND KICKING ME FURTHER INTO THE GROUND!" Like the breaking of a dam, the words flowed out as her eyes began to sting. "I ALREADY RESIGNED MYSELF TO GIVING UP BEING PART OF A FAMILY AND LOVING OTHERS BECAUSE I CANNOT BEAR TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE! BUT NOW, BOTH YOU AND WALTER START GOING ON ABOUT LOVE AND AFFECTION, AND IT IS LIKE BEING SHOT ALL OVER AGAIN!" Olivia bit her lip as tears ran freely down her cheeks—the first time she'd cried in two years. "Human hearts aren't made of steel….they ache and ache….until they finally give out…." She fell to her knees and buried her face in her blood stained hands, suddenly feeling like the world was resting on her shoulders. "Both of you are too late…..that girl who would've blindly leapt into your arms was murdered years ago…so stop tormenting me and leave me be…."

All was silent for a moment before a pair of heavy footsteps maneuvered in front of her, and Olivia felt someone join her under the veil again.

"If that girl is dead," Alucard murmured, at eye level with the puncture wounds. "Why does her heart continue to beat on?"

Olivia winced as he began to slowly lick the blood away, his maroon eyes staring into her green ones all the while.

Oh, her blood was just as heavenly as he remembered, and he could feel his energy gradually returning.

The familiar honeyed and succulent flavors now had a tinge of robustness that made the taste all that more addicting.

Olivia could deny it all she wanted, but he could taste it on her blood. Despite her pleas and vows, she was still the same at her core. While Olivia was no longer innocent in mind, her heart was still forever dictated by love and her desire to protect it to death and beyond.

That would never change, and Alucard never wanted that to change about her.

Monsters don't love, and what little remained of his heart resembled an exit wound, yet when Alucard looked at Olivia, he saw how much she was like him. However, unlike him, Olivia never forsook her humanity and that fire in her eyes continued to blaze brightly, regardless of the circumstances.

"Why, you ask?," Olivia whispered, tangling her fingers in his unruly hair and resting her head on top of his. "Because….what remains of her will not accept any other ending than dying an old woman."

The robust taste grew stronger, and Alucard closed his eyes in utter euphoria, savoring the sensations dancing across his tongue.

Olivia was strong.

Olivia was weak.

Olivia fought with all her heart and soul.

Olivia loved with all her heart and soul.

Olivia laughed.

Olivia cried.

Olivia felt…because Olivia was human.

She was completely, unapologetically human…

And Alucard loved that about her.

He loved her humanity.

He loved her fire.

Monsters don't love, and he had long forsaken human emotion, but Alucard knew whatever he felt for this girl—this warrior, was the closest he would ever get to such a silly human emotion.

"I will see you on the battlefield then, _hercegnő_." Alucard grinned, pulling away and licking the excess blood off his lips. "And may that heartbeat continue to pound beautifully as we lay waste to our enemies."

Olivia could only nod blankly as Alucard pressed a gloved finger to his lips before pressing it against hers in an indirect kiss and vanishing into thin air.

"…..Two wedding kisses, Martha." Olivia gave a pitiful laugh, wiping her lips on the back of her hand. "Two kisses….two years too late."

Giving one last glance at the full moon, Olivia rose to her feet and made her way out of the ballroom, ready to face the dawn with her bow ready and her heart full.

* * *

 **A/N: That scene with Sir Hellsing and Sir Islands and Sir Penwood is actually from the OVA 5 ending! Link is in my profile and the link to the song "L'Amour Et La Mort" is there too!**

 **Alright, please understand Olivia is still very young, and she has tried to be cold and distance for the past two years to protect herself, but Walter and Alucard's actions are very much like rubbing salt in an open wound.**

 **Love and Death are the two main themes of this fic, hence the name "L'Amour Et La Mort". Olivia's obsession with love and family stemmed from the death of her own family, and she is quick to love, even to death and beyond. Love is what fuels Olivia's actions and motives, and like Alucard said, that was what makes Olivia, well, Olivia and that could never change no matter how much she denies it. And also understand, Olivia has been a soldier since she was eight years old. She hasn't talked to other kids her age in years and was not able to go through the joys of being a teenager normally. The only solid thing in Olivia's life is being a soldier because all she has to do is follow orders and that's it. And all Olivia knows is family love, so she associates everything with family love, and never romantic love. Hence, her mini-breakdown in this chapter due to Walter up front saying he never loved her as a big sister (which was hinted at for several chapters now. lol) but as a woman.**

 **Now, with Walter, he may be The Angel of Death, but he is still a 14 year old boy and I think if he did come to love someone, it was going to be someone who could understand his lifestyle and, maybe, share it with him. And who has grown up beside him, fought alongside him, cared about him, and was his only friend who treated him as a human and not a soldier? It was Olivia, and when I envision him confessing, I always saw younger Walter as very upfront and forceful about it. And he is well aware Olivia has only seen him as a younger brother for the past eight years (mostly due to their age difference and how she always remembers him as that little boy), so he has that to deal with. lol. But I also see Walter as not being the romantic, suave English gentleman. He is not going to beg for Olivia's love (he has too much pride to kneel before her) but he is not going to hide that he likes her now that he finally understands/finally accepts his feelings. And it is not like she has any other possible suitors...oh wait, she does. lol.**

 **Since he first met her, Alucard has always been fascinated with Olivia's humanity and how she would grow up. And she had plenty of chances to be like him. Olivia could've drank the blood of 'William' and his family and become a vampire the way Alucard had since she was on the brink of death. But she didn't. And Olivia has never wavered. She has never even thought about becoming a vampire because her humanity is all she has and she knows living is more painful than death. So Olivia hurts, she cries, she laughs, she feels. She has emotions, human emotions! And Alucard loves that about her! She represents what he gave up, and that is why he willingly kneels before her and calls her a princess. And Alucard, in a somewhat contrast to Walter, involuntarily and voluntarily responds to Olivia's displays of affection and clings to them. I had said I never intend to write Alucard as a teddy bear, but I feel like he clings to the strength and courage Olivia has and how she has never run away from him completely. Olivia shed tears for him after knowing his past, hugs him, smiles at him, jokes around with him, and loves him despite knowing he is a monster. Olivia's feelings for Alucard has always been somewhat up front but vague at the same time. She idolized him at first but then came to love him as he was and not how she painted him to be. Yet it is not exactly romantic but not completely platonic either. However, Olivia is not able to distinguish the difference and just wants to be near him as her family. And that why Alucard is content with just knowing that little girl, who possess the strength he never had in life, will love him and continue to love him without end, while he has come to love her in his own Alucard-way. He has strange ways of showing love sometimes. Sometimes I half expect him to gift Olivia with a soldier's head like a knight would do in the old days. Alucard can be romantic (in his own unique way) but he is still Alucard...And Olivia was the first person to hold him and cry for him, and like I said before, I believe Alucard cannot ignore the plight of children, so whatever soft spot he had for Olivia as a child continued to grow as she did.**

 **And Love and Death can also apply to Arthur and Martha's romance. However, this fic is based off the song, and the song is actually Walter and Alucard speaking to Olivia, who both love her in similar yet different ways.**

 **But~~Olivia is not concerned with love right now. She is off to fight a war, and just wants to be at peace in this screwed up life. She even wiped off their kiss and indirect kiss from her lips because despite still loving them and knowing they love her (she has actual confirmation now), Olivia refuses to let the cycle repeat and if they love her, that is all the more reason to harden her heart because she loves them too much to lose them.**

 **As for if Olivia ever does end up with someone...that remains to be seen because I'm so freaking ready to finally get to The Dawn! Yeah~~~!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please~~~leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **Look forward to the next chapter and see you then! :D**


	29. The Descent on Warsaw

**A/N: I thank you all for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all so much!**

 **And, Anthem of the Night, I am going to cross-stitch your review for chapter 28 and hang it above my computer desk so I can always remember who I am. Lol! It was beautiful!**

 **And new cover art of Olivia and Alucard under their tree, done by floorplanks on tumblr! As you can see, Olivia has a different outfit than the one she is currently wearing! And you can see it better, along with the other arts for this fic, on the tumblr blog: theloveandthedead. I reblog lots of Hellsing stuff and also some aesthetics for this fic, which are tagged by character. But most things on the blog may not happen in the fic, they just are good ideas or suit the character. Lol.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! And I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

* * *

 _Daffodils…_

 _The first things Alucard saw upon awakening were daffodils as far as the eye could see._

 _Their petals tickled his cheeks, and he swatted them away with a grunt, noticing his skin had regained its color._

 _His hair, his armor, his voice—he was that derisory, mad king once more._

' _Another blasted memory?' Alucard snorted, sitting up and inspecting his surroundings. 'What could it possibly be this time?"_

 _The moon hung high in the sky, yet he could see the daffodils perfectly. Their bright, radiance was not hindered by the night, and it was like he was standing in a field of sunlight._

 _In the distance, Alucard could see his old castle and knew this was the field on the village outskirts, yet he knew for a fact this field never housed daffodils._

 _Daffodils didn't grow in Romania, and even if they did, their growth patterns are along the Hungarian border._

' _How strange.' He mused, plucking a flower from the ground and twirling the stem between his fingers. 'These flowers hold no significance to me, so why do I dream about them?'_

 _Then, dancing on the wind, Alucard heard a familiar song._

 _Hai Luluțu, dormi un picu'_

 _Dragul mamii, puiuț micu'_

 _Oare când oi fii voinicu'_

 _Să n-am grijă, de nimicu'_

 _It was the lullaby his mother would sing to him every night, claiming it was passed down from generation to generation._

 _Even now, Alucard could still remember the sound of her voice and how she always smelt of fresh rain for some reason._

 _But…..this voice was not hers, and Alucard sprung to his feet to search for the mysterious songstress._

 _The song led him to a wall of tall grass, and a memory of his younger self hiding in here flashed through his mind. But he brushed off the pitiful memory with a growl and pushed forward, swatting the tall grass out of his way and listening as the singing grew louder._

 _Then, as he swept another armful of grass out of the way, he found the source._

 _Standing in the middle of another daffodil patch was a woman in white armor, her long, wavy black hair flowing in the breeze and her armor shining like starlight in the moonlight._

 _Alucard couldn't see her face, but he felt like he had seen her before._

 _Haida nani nani_

 _Puișorul mamii_

 _Domi in leganuț_

 _Puișor draguț_

" _Who are you?" He demanded, stepping forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Answer me."_

" _Who do you think she is?" came a voice that was both familiar and foreign. "I mean, isn't it obvious?"_

" _If it's so obvious, why don't you tell me then?" Alucard sneered, searching for the source of the insolent voice. "But first, tell me who the hell you are."_

" _Down here, Your Majesty~!" The voice teased, and he peered down to find a fourteen year old girl sitting at the knight's feet._

 _She wore a white dress with a red trim that rested over her bare feet; her black hair was long and straight, and she had a pair of sharp eyes that seemed misplaced on her young, seemingly innocent face._

 _And yet, for some strange reason, the first thing that came out of Alucard's mouth was, "You look a lot like your mother did at that age."_

 _There were some differences, but Alucard automatically knew this cheeky little girl was the knight's daughter._

" _Aww, thank you, Your Majesty." The girl cooed, her tone more condescending than grateful. "That is so sweet of you!"_

" _Watch your tone, little girl." Alucard hissed, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword again._

" _Ooo~! I'm so scared!" She cried out dramatically, placing her hands on her cheeks with wide eyes. "Too bad I'm just a figment of your imagination! Although, I wouldn't mind fighting you, Your Majesty. I think it would be rather fun."_

 _And the way the girl challenged him with such a feral gleam in her eye, Alucard felt that sense of déjà vu wash over him again._

' _That look….where have I seen that look before?'_

" _Who are you?" Alucard demanded again, this time drawing his sword and placing the blade against the girl's throat. "Answer me."_

 _And in response, the girl smiled widely and clasped both of her hands around the blade, her blood leaking onto the daffodils._

" _Who do you think I am?"_

* * *

Olivia had never been inside a military plane before and if she wasn't about to fight a band of Nazis and their abominations, she would've taken more time to enjoy it.

But, as it stood, Olivia was locked in a freezer 39,000 feet above ground with only the middle aged soldier dozing off in the corner being the single person she didn't mind sitting within a two foot radius off.

While boarding at the air field, Olivia stayed as far away from Walter as possible, and luckily he had enough sense not to dig his grave deeper and instead helped to load Alucard's coffin on the plane.

Then, once the coffin was secured, Olivia made her way towards the plane when Sir Hellsing grasped her gently by the wrist—the same wrist that housed the silver bracelets—and rubbed something brittle on them. When Olivia questioned him, he just said it was insurance and not to worry about it. Then, he grasped her by the shoulders and stared her dead in the eye.

"This war will not last forever, Olivia." Arthur stated. "You have to decide what you will do after it is finished, but just remember this, you will always be a soldier before anything else. Never forget that."

Returning to the present, Olivia grasped her wrist and sighed heavily.

She would decide after the war what her next step would be, but for now, she had a mission to complete.

Olivia would be a proper soldier and refrain from allowing personal feelings to hinder the mission.

She would be a mature adult and keep her emotions in check.

"Hey, Olivia." Walter waltzed over with a skip in his step. "Do you have a spare lighter I can use?"

"Yeah, I do." Olivia immediately replied, reaching into her skirt pocket and pulling out her middle finger. "Here, all yours. Enjoy."

Or….at least she would try to.

"Fair enough. I deserved that." Walter rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in surrender. "Hey, old man! Wake up."

"Hm?" The old soldier cracked an eye open, annoyed to have been rudely awakened.

"Can I have a cigarette?" Walter held a hand out and wiggled his fingers. "A cig-a-rette?"

"What the hell do you want?!" The old soldier barked, now fully awake. "These aren't for little punks like you!"

Without missing a beat, Olivia ducked down as Walter send out his wires to steal the old man's cigarettes and lighter while also slicing his cigarette in half for the punk comment.

"H-Hey!" The old soldier stuttered, trying to comprehend what just happened. "That's mine, boy!"

"And they taste like shit," Walter puffed, scanning the box's label with a keen eye. "American Spirits, made by Yankees."

"In war, you take what you can." The old soldier started to defend himself but was cut off by Olivia holding her hand up.

"Do forgive my partner, sir. Walter is used to more of the high class stuff. Consider it a result of his 'posh' upbringing."

Walter just laughed at her jab and stuck his hands in his pockets with a cocky grin.

"Smoking shitty Yankee cigarettes in a shitty Yankee bomber and sending monsters to do their fighting," Walter tilted his head back and scoffed. "So much for an honorable war. Great Britain used to run the world, right? They sure pissed that away. Sad, isn't it, Olivia? Alucard?"

"I wouldn't know. Hungary was rarely on Great Britain's good side." Olivia replied, snatching the cigarette box from him and tossing it back to the old solider. "And don't steal shit, Walter. Great Britain has already colonized half of the world; it doesn't need to colonize this freezer box too."

Walter couldn't help but crack a smile at that, and held his hands up in defeat once more, glad Olivia was still talking to him at least.

He knew the risk of confessing, especially in such a crude way, but he had finally got those damn emotions off his chest and at least Olivia knew where he stood.

Walter wasn't going to beg for her to love him back, but he was going to ensure she would never see him as a little brother again.

But, for now, Walter figured he was content enough with having her friendship.

He could deal with it….as long as that mongrel didn't butt its ugly head in between them.

"So are you one of Sir Penwood's generals?" Olivia inquired, taking a seat on top of Alucard's coffin and tracing her fingers over the inscription. "You must be one of his best to be chosen for a mission like this, sir."

"It's nothing like that, young lady, but I have served under Sir Penwood's family since before the First World War, so they must've wanted a veteran to accompany you two for entertainment purposes, I suppose. And my name is Major James Robins, not 'sir'."

Olivia and Walter snorted under their breath at the entertainment comment, but continued to listen to the old soldier's ramblings, both lost in thought.

'The war is drawing to a close. After it is finished, what path will I choose?' Her fingers continued to dance across Alucard's coffin as she hummed under her breath. 'What waits for me now?'

Soon, a tiny warning bell rung and Walter peered out the window to see the research facility beneath them.

"Ah, I see it! Olivia, this is our stop!"

"About time." She rubbed her neck and yawned, her legs asleep from sitting down for so long. "Well, thank you for the company, Major Robins. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah, thanks for the stories, old man, bye bye." Walter waved at him over his shoulder, excitement bubbling in his veins.

'Finally! I've been dying to show those Nazis what The Angel of Death can do!'

"W-Wait, parachute!" Major Robins called out, frantically gesturing to the parachute cubby in the corner. "You two need a parachute!"

"No we don't!" Walter cheered, before slicing the exit door into pieces and kicking the remains into the vastness down below.

"Of course we don't…." Olivia's stomach dropped, recalling the last time she had plummeted towards the ground at maximum speed.

But Walter had obviously gotten over his fear since he was dragging Alucard's coffin to the open entrance at a lax, easygoing pace.

"Alright…" He mumbled, lifting the once heavy coffin with ease. "Time to work…let's go, Alucard."

"Wait!" Major Robins called out again, except this time more somberly. "Please…just wait a moment."

"Hmm?" Walter fixed his lazy gaze on the older man. "What is it now?"

"Well…as an adult, I have to say I'm ashamed to admit I can't do anything to help you kids, but…" Major Robins glanced down at the cigarette box nestled in his palm. "Sorry, it's your burden.."

Olivia allowed a tiny smile to grace her face, and she cupped his hands in hers and curled his fingers over the cigarette box.

"Don't worry, Major Robins." She hummed, hoping her smile was reassuring. "Walter and I are trained professionals. We will be done for the dawn."

"Y-Yeah," He chuckled and nodded before stepping back and saluting them. "The plane will circle back around for you two in three hours. Godspeed to both of you."

Olivia's smile grew and she was about to thank Major Robins when Walter interrupted her by flashing the V for Victory sign and declaring "Roger that! Major, sir!"

Then, he yanked Olivia back by her collar and threw her on top of Alucard's coffin.

"Walter! What theHELLAREYOUDOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Olivia's reprimand quickly evolved into a deafening scream as Walter kicked the coffin out of the plane like a soccer ball before following suit. "I FUCKING HATE YOU, WALTER!"

Walter just cackled in response and cheered, his wires encircling the three of them as they plummeted through the clouds.

"I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH, SHE IS THE WHITE RABBIT AND WE ARE HELLSING!" Walter announced to the research facility below, that infamous glow in his eyes. "BEWARE ENEMIES OF THE WORLD! WE'LL DEFEAT YOU!"

Olivia just clung to Alucard's coffin and prayed they would make it safely to the ground, biting her lip so hard that blood was dripping onto and into the lid.

* * *

 _Suddenly, the knight stopped singing and gazed down at her daughter._

 _She bent down, pried the girl's hands from Alucard's blade, and cupped her face in her hands, whispering something that Alucard couldn't hear. Then the knight kissed her daughter on the forehead and dashed off into the tall grass._

" _Mama is off to battle now!" The girl giggled, wiping her bloody hands off on her dress. "I love watching Mama fight! It makes my heart flutter, and my fingers tingle! I could watch her fight forever and never get bored!"_

 _Bemused, Alucard watched the strange girl skip around in circles, finally noticing that her eyes were not green like he initially thought, but a sapphire blue._

 _Blue eyes, that feral gleam, and the insatiable thrill for battle._

' _She couldn't have inherited those traits from her mother, so where did she inherit them from?'_

 _Then, the little girl leapt in front of him and pointed a finger gun against his chest._

" _It is not becoming of a king to daydream during a battle~!" She teased, whispering a "Bang" before blowing imaginary smoke from the gun's muzzle. "If you're not careful, a monster can get you."_

 _And the little girl smiled widely up at him, and Alucard could plainly see the rows of razor sharp teeth she had._

' _Oh…..of course,' Alucard scoffed, placing his sword back in its scabbard. 'It's obvious now….'_

 _He then knelt down on one knee in front of her and poked one of her canines with his index finger._

" _Tell me, little girl." He hummed, almost pricking his finger on the tooth's edge. "You inherited these from your father, didn't you?"_

* * *

 **A/N: I have a link to the lullaby on my profile! :D And Alucard's female form (or Girlycard) is the form of Olivia's imaginary daughter but it is not her, it is Alucard. However, in this dream, she has her own personality. This will continue in the next chapter. lol And daffodils do have meaning to Alucard, and they have appeared in previous chapters!**

 **Anyways, time to get some action done! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Please~~~leave a review! I love them all so much!**

 **Please look forward to the next chapter! See you then! :D**


	30. Half Past Midnight

**A/N: I thank you all for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all so much!**

 **And today is my birthday, so consider this a present to myself and all of you! lol~!**

 **Anyways, there is some action in this chapter but the REAL action begins in the next chapter! Sorry for the delay in that! I forgot about the Major! Lol!**

 **And I am using dialogue from both the OVA and manga versions of The Dawn.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and I welcome all new and returning readers!**

* * *

"Well they took that better than I expected." Arthur chuckled, propping his legs up on the coffee table in his office with a glass of whiskey nestled in his grasp. "I thought Sir Reginald was going to blow a gasket when I showed him Walter and Olivia's photos."

"Well it is understandable," Hugh replied, taking a sip of his tea. "As far as the Council was concerned, Walter and Olivia were your wards, and not your soldiers."

Arthur just snorted under his breath and lounged back in his chair, allowing the events of the past few years to wash over him.

"Uprising Polish military resistance; the German Wehrmacht laying siege, and just around the corner, Soviet Forces are advancing—Warsaw is in a tumultuous state tantamount to the bottom of a witch's cauldron."

"Quite right, but Arthur," Hugh lowered his tea cup and scrutinized the messy room with a sigh. "Your study is as mussed as the war situation. Can't you tidy it up a bit?"

"Walter is the one who takes care of everything in this room." Arthur grunted, pouring himself another shot of whiskey. "He'd better chivy along and get to the task so he can double time it back home."

"Enough drinking, Arthur." Hugh plucked the shot glass out of his grip and slammed it down on the table. "You need to be sober, especially in such dire times! We are in a national state of emergency!"

"I think it's safe to say we've been in a state of emergency for the past five years!" Arthur retorted evenly while snatching the glass back up and taking a swing. "And I need this whiskey to get me through these hard times!"

Hugh didn't miss the way Arthur's gaze drifted to his bare ring finger for a moment, and the corners of his eyes crinkled in worry for his still heartbroken friend. No matter how Arthur tried to harden his heart and dive back into his promiscuous ways, the hole left by Martha's death would never be filled.

"Arthur…" Hugh exhaled, ready to be a comforting shoulder for his old friend, but said 'old friend' didn't want Hugh's pity or his shoulder to cry on.

"Here, have a drink, you old stick in the mud!" Arthur dumped the remaining whiskey into Hugh's tea cup, snickering as the usually uptight man flailed around in anger.

"What in God's name are you doing?! You blooming twit!"

But Arthur just let it bounce off of him with a small grin.

"As charming as ever I see." He teased before placing the now empty whiskey glass on the table. "So what's the situation?"

"Well," Hugh composed himself, realizing that Arthur was now entering the 'Iron Hearted Director' mode. "The cargo plane should be in Warsaw airspace by now. The children along with that 'thing' have probably landed already." He stared down at his soiled tea before glancing up at Arthur. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"If this fails—."

"Not a chance," Arthur declared, never doubting the abilities of his soldiers. "Do you realize how strong those two are? Why I be—!"

Suddenly there was a barrage of knocks at the office door as the voices of two ladies of the night poured in through the cracks.

"Ack! W-Wait a moment! Don't come in yet!" Arthur scrambled to the door, completely forgetting he had made appointments for the night.

Luckily he was able to diffuse the situation and closed the door with a relived sigh, only to break out into a sweat at the flames growing behind the enraged Sir Islands.

"You bastard!" Hugh snarled, the flames growing larger and larger. If Arthur wanted to return to his old ways, then fine. But did he have to indulge himself on the night of their assault on Warsaw?! "What are you doing with those women, especially with serious royal affairs at hand?!"

"What am I doing?" Arthur stared at Hugh like he had two heads. "You know precisely what I am doing."

The flames erupted into a full on volcanic attack.

"You idiot! You chuffing, bollock-brained git!" Hugh got right into Arthur face and jostled him roughly on the shoulders. "I knew you were an idiot since our fresher days at Oxford, but I didn't think you were a complete and utter idiot as this!"

"Stuff it and piss off!" Arthur whined in return, sticking his lips out in a pout. "Walter, who pesters me to no end, is now away! I don't need to hear it from you too, Islands!"

" **Idiot!"** Hugh threw trash after trash at Arthur's idiotic face. **"You sodding wanker!"**

"Hey! Quit overreacting!"

" **Fuck you!** "

"Knock it off, Islands!"

" **Arsehole! Jerk off!"** Hugh hurled the whiskey glass at his face, steam blowing out of his ears. **"Walter and Olivia are out there, fighting on the battlefield this very moment! You should be less concerned with your perverted needs, and a bit more worried about them!"**

Arthur easily caught the whiskey glass and gave Hugh a confident grin.

"We needn't have any qualms about the Angel of Death! He is a force that's beyond our wildest imaginations!"

"And what about Olivia? She wasn't bred for war since birth like Walter was."

"Hasn't she proved herself again and again, Islands? She may appear frail, but that girl has the instincts of a warrior and executes my orders perfectly. Olivia is the perfect partner for Walter, the Yang to his Yin."

"Then why did you put that rubbish on her bracelets if you trust them so much?!" Hugh demanded, having spotted the exchange at the airfield.

"It is insurance. I didn't spend the past year improving upon my ancestors' research for nothing, y'know."

"But why Olivia? Why not Walter? He is a better suited candidate for….such an act."

"Because…" Arthur took a seat and gestured for Hugh to do the same. "It can only be Olivia and no one else."

"Why? She may be a soldier, but she is still just a mere, human girl."

"That is the exact reason," Arthur chuckled under his breath. "Olivia being a 'mere human girl' is the reason for everything."

"What do you mean?" Hugh glanced down at the bottles of whiskey, wondering if Arthur was already drunk after only a few glasses. "You're not making any sense, Arthur."

"Maybe so, Hugh. Maybe so." He hummed, resting his chin on his knuckle with a faraway gaze. "But then again….nothing has made sense in years."

From the moment Alucard dropped Olivia onto his office floor, Arthur knew this little girl was special to his servant. It may have started out as entertainment—maybe even an investment—to see what this naïve, trembling little girl would become when thrown into the role of a soldier.

Would she shatter or would she triumph?

In the end, Olivia did triumph and blossomed into a remarkable soldier and no one was more pleased to watch her metamorphosis than Alucard.

However, there was one 'plot twist'—if one can call it that—in Alucard's little show that he never expected: Olivia willingly shared her heart with him, thus forging an emotional bond that his servant wasn't prepared to experience.

Alucard expected Olivia to become a fearsome soldier, but he never expected her to love him in the process.

Her capacity to love was Olivia's greatest strength, but also her greatest weakness, and Arthur saw that plainly when she isolated herself after witnessing Alucard's past. She was traumatized and emotionally torn, but the only thing she requested from Arthur was that he talk to Alucard as an equal for once; Arthur found it hilarious that Alucard was as equally taken aback by her request as he was.

But that was the moment Olivia went from a simple form of entertainment to something more precious in Alucard's eyes.

But Arthur didn't pay any mind to it at first, just glad one of his top soldiers had snapped out of her funk and was able to resume her duties once more. And, while Arthur was aware Alucard had his charming moments, he knew Alucard wasn't capable of human emotions and Olivia would remain a mere—but respected—comrade.

However, Arthur realized that was not so as time progressed and Olivia grew older.

Of course, he still tried to brush it off as nothing, but it was nine months after Martha's death when Arthur realized that maybe he didn't know his servant as well as he once thought.

Arthur had ordered Olivia to remain on strict bedrest, but he knew she was sneaking out at night to practice—stubbornness, another flaw Olivia had. So, while finishing off the last bit of paperwork for the night, Arthur decided to pull aside the drapes to see if Olivia was still out there, and sure enough, she was, standing at the edge of the pond with her back to him. But…she wasn't alone.

Standing to her right was Alucard, missing his hat and glasses, and his arms crossed at his chest. They didn't appear to be talking, and Arthur figured Alucard was there to bring her back inside, since she was defying orders. However, just as Arthur was about to let the drapes fall back into place, he noticed something that made his heart stop.

While Olivia continued to stare ahead, Alucard had slowly turned his head to stare down at her, his maroon eyes glowing in the night.

Arthur had never seen such an expression on Alucard's face in all his years. His servant usually had a stern, stoic, cunning, or bloodthirsty look on his face, yet….he could only describe the expression on Alucard's face, in that moment, as one of utter endearment.

He wasn't smiling—no, his face was blank, but his eyes….his eyes spoke volumes and Arthur gasped when Alucard reached out to her.

The back of his knuckles hovered next to her cheek like he wanted to caress it, yet when Olivia turned to face him, he quickly retracted his hand and stared ahead once more.

Such a tiny action could be explained as concern for a comrade or he was shooing a fly away, but Arthur knew better.

"Fuck.." Arthur stumbled back, bracing himself against his desk while running a hand through his disheveled hair. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

But he had seen it for himself, and in the end, all Arthur could do was laugh in disbelief.

"A mere human girl?!" He laughed, falling back into his chair and covering his face. "It is a mere human girl who puts such a look on your face, Vlad Dracul?! The Hellsing family owns you, yet you've never looked at us like that! What makes Olivia so special?!"

But from such a revelation came an idea, and Arthur immediately went to work. Now, he just had to let the seeds of his labor birth fruit.

"Arthur?" Hugh's voice broke through his thoughts and he was brought back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Dogs are supposed to hunt and kill rabbits, Islands." Arthur mumbled, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair. "Yet…it appears mine has fallen in love with one instead."

Arthur didn't know how to feel about the situation, but in the end, he knew it didn't matter how he felt. Even as Alucard's master, Arthur realized this was the one situation where he had no power over him.

It was Olivia who did.

'Think long and hard about what you will choose to do, Olivia. But just remember,' Arthur pressed a kiss to his bare ring finger. 'Your duty comes before anything else.'

* * *

"WHEN WE GET BACK HOME, WALTER, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE NEXT MILLENIUM!" Olivia wailed over the wind rushing past them. "AND WHEN YOU GET THERE, SIR HELLSING'S HEIR WILL KICK YOU INTO THE NEXT ONE!"

"Promises, promises!" Walter cackled, moving to kneel on the coffin alongside her. "Now shut up and shoot at that window so we can get to work!"

Olivia glared at him and whipped Sic Parvis Magna out, aiming for the casing of the only lit window on the massive building. However, that proved to be very difficult with the wind assaulting her eyes, causing them to water terribly. Yet, she still fired the arrow and it hit its intended target on the mark, allowing Walter's wires to wrap around it so they could swing into the window.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" And both of them began to scream at the top of their lungs, albeit for different reasons.

They crashed through the window and landed on the long dinner table, shattered glass and wood at their feet. And, sitting at the far end of the table, was The Major, the Doktor, and the Captain.

'So these are the monsters.' Olivia sneered, stringing up Sic Parvis Magna again while Walter 'greeted' them.

"Why don't you tremble in fear, you bastards?" Walter snickered, brandishing his wires proudly. "Having a nightly communal jerk-off, are we?"

"Who the hell are you?" The Doktor bellowed, the only one out of the trio who appeared to be surprised by their 'guests'. "Tell me now!"

"I am Hellsing's butler, Walter C. Dornez!" He lifted his arm and swung it down like he was doing a mock bow, while Olivia simply scowled at them.

"And I am Olivia Emese Song, Head of Hellsing's Archery Division." She kicked shards of glass off the table and stepped forward, hoping one of the shards landed in the Major's dinner. "It is our duty to help our Lord if he is in any danger."

"And," Walter stood next to her, resting his hand on his hip. "To send you bastards straight on into Hell."

"Hellsing?!" The Doktor gasped. "The Order of Royal Protestant Knights?! The organization specialized in the elimination of vampires?!"

"It would appear our Lord's reputation precedes him, Walter." Olivia smirked while Walter kicked a set of glass tableware against the wall and laughed.

"So it seems, Olivia. So it seems." Then he stuffed in his hands into his pockets and regarded the demons before them with an ice cold stare. "We are here to stop your experiments; to destroy you once and for all and not spare a single soul….you fucking Nazis."

Usually Walter's big talk frightened off their enemies, but only the Doktor appeared to be concerned and that unnerved Olivia. The Doktor may be in charge of the experiments, but the man sitting down was obviously the head in command and he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"This is annoying," The Major scoffed, cutting into another piece of his steak. "There is no reason I should fear you. Germany won't lose this war completely." He grinned and took a bite. "Nor will we leave this war so quickly…because war…is what we love the most."

A shiver ran down Olivia's spine and her grip on Sic Parvis Magna tightened.

'So…all they want to do is make war, regardless of the outcome and even if it involves dealing with the undead…' Olivia bared her teeth. 'Fucking psychotic bastards…they all deserve to burn to Hell.'

"I take it you are the leader here," Walter pulled out his cigarette and puffed out a smoke ring, never breaking eye contact. "Right, Fatass?"

"Correct, and I don't like being interrupted at dinner." The Major continued to eat, the 'Fatass' comment bouncing off of him. "So, this 'fatass' will continue to enjoy his meal. Now, will you two please excuse me?"

Then the Major focused on his meal and proceed to ignore the duo completely.

"They aren't taking us seriously." Olivia muttered, nose crinkling at the sounds of the demon chewing without a care in the world, as if he wasn't responsible for the death of thousands.

"I can fix that." Walter's foot nudged towards one of the steak knives on the table.

Then, without thinking, Olivia's eyes strayed to the Captain's, who had been silent this entire time, to find him staring intently at the both of them.

"Walter, the large one keeps—." But she was cut by Walter flinging the knife towards the Major, only for the Captain to dart forward as fast as lightning and catch the knife before it could touch the Major's smug face.

Olivia and Walter both gasped slightly as the knife shattered to bits in the stoic Captain's hand.

'Fuck…! Whatever he is, it is not human.' She bit her lip, sizing up the Captain from head to toe. 'Wait….his eyes…no monster I know has magenta eyes.'

Suddenly, Olivia's ear twitched as she detected the approach of armed reinforcements.

"Walter," She murmured, still in an eye lock with the Captain. "We are about to have company. Brace yourself."

"About damn time the dogs came running to their 'master'," Walter snickered under his breath before nudging Olivia behind him. "I'll take care of them. Just make sure to dodge."

Seconds later, the wooden double doors flew opened and they were surrounded by Nazi soldiers and their loaded guns.

"This boy and girl are intruders who stand in the way of our research. What's more, they dare to disturb the Major's dinner time." The Doktor declared, now acting like he was in control. "Kill them."

Walter and Olivia smirked as a barrage of bullets rained down upon them, and they leapt up into the air, dodging the gunfire with ease. And while Walter zig-zagged his wires across the room, Olivia swung Sic Parvis Magna down and split the table in two, thus creating a barrier around them.

"Look at these idiots, Olivia!" Walter smirked as the soldiers continued to fire. "They are nothing but easy targets!"

All of the soldiers were immediately diced into pieces as Walter yanked back on his wires, spraying their blood and viscera on everything but him and Olivia.

"Nicely done." Olivia hummed, kicking a severed foot away from her. "Angel of Death."

"Naturally." Walter chuckled, about to retract his wires when the sound of someone applauding broke the 'peace'.

The duo whirled around and found the Major applauding with the Doktor at his right, holding the dinner plate and cup.

And the both of them…were completely unscathed.

"A fascinating power." The Major complimented, not perturbed in the slightest that all of his soldiers were dead. "You get angry easily, boy."

"What the hell?!" Walter was dumbstruck. "My wires should've reached you bastards as well!"

"Unfortunately," Olivia hissed under her breath, leering at the giant to their left. "They had a shield as well."

There stood the Captain, his palms bleeding from catching Walter's deadly wires yet he still showed no emotion.

"What the hell are you?" Olivia regarded him with a twinge of fear growing in her chest. "No one has ever been able to catch Walter's wires!"

The Captain still said nothing.

"You said your name was Walter, right?" The Major stepped forward, crushing an eyeball beneath his boot. "You have shown us that you have tremendous talent. I would very much like to work with you. Your ability will be a great addition to our ranks. Will you betray Hellsing and join us? As a troop in my Waffen SS division? In my 'Lazte Battalion', as a vampire? Join us and nothing will stand in your way." Then he held a hand out while his glasses reflected both the Captain's and Walter's faces. "So what do you say, Walter?"

Walter's eyes widened in shock and he was frozen in place while Olivia nearly snapped Sic Parvis Magna in half.

"Fucking demon!" Olivia slid in front of Walter and aimed an arrow at the Major's face. "Walter would never betray Hellsing and join the likes of you! I'll put an arrow through your brain for such insult!"

"Was I talking to you, little _Fräulein_?" The Major didn't even blink, equating Olivia more to a pesky fly than an actual threat. "But go ahead and shoot me if you wish, but I fear your arrows will never reach me." The Major shrugged with a condescending grin, and Olivia's eyes immediately drifted to the Captain whose blank, inhuman gaze was locked on her.

"What a faithful lapdog you have, Major." Olivia spat out, still not lowering her bow. "Can he play fetch well? I'm curious to see if he can catch all my arrows before they reach you."

"How dare—!" The Doktor stepped forward, but the Major held a hand up to silence him.

"Your accent sounds familiar, little _Fräulein_. Tell me, are you from Hungary?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Oh, I was just curious about how a half blood Hungarian could speak so eloquently."

Olivia's ears flushed a cherry red, and she was about to fire all of her arrows when Walter shoved himself in front of her.

"Keep dreaming, pig!" He growled, baring his teeth. "I will never join you nor will I allow you to speak to my partner that way! In fact, I'm going to cut off your bloody head right now and throw your remains into a furnace and then burn your fat to keep me warm!"

"Hmph, is that so? What a disappointment." The Major bowed his head and sighed, although that infuriating grin was still plastered to his face. "Well, nothing left to do here, I guess. Captain!" He addressed his 'pet' while turning on his heel and marching towards the door. "Cut off that kid's head and throw him away into the furnace. As for the girl…" The Major stopped at the doorway and peered over his shoulder at Olivia, 'blessing' her with a bone chilling smirk. "Do what you want with her. Doc, let us leave this room."

"Yes, sir." The Doktor, another ever faithful lapdog, stalked after his leader.

"The captain will fight for real. I would not want to be anywhere near him until this is over." The Major noted as the door closed behind them, but before they closed completely, the Major stuck his arm out and bellowed " _Sieg Heil_!"

'Fucking bastard!' Olivia was about to race after them when the Captain released the wires and they all leapt back to opposite sides of the room to avoid the backlash.

Another stare down occurred and Olivia caught Walter's gaze with hers and he nodded at her.

On the count of the three, both of them dashed forward and sent out their respective weapons.

Without hesitation, the Captain fell down on all fours, eluding Walter's wires and catching each of Olivia's arrows with inhuman precision.

"What the—?!"

Then the Captain scurried forward and slammed Olivia's face into the ground while decking Walter in the cheek, blood spraying from both of their mouths.

Olivia didn't even have the chance to scream as the Captain slammed her face into the ground again before flinging her against the wall, choosing to focus on Walter first.

Weakly, Olivia pulled herself up to rest on her elbows and could faintly see Walter fighting back through blurry, bloodied vision. However, she could also see the trails of blood drifting up to Alucard's coffin and her vision cleared up instantly.

"You lazy son of a—! Wake up!" She braced herself against the wall and stumbled to her feet. "Naptime is over, 'King of Vampires'!"

Unfortunately, Alucard didn't rouse from his slumber, and while Walter did gain the upper hand for a moment, he was once again overpowered by the Captain and pinned to the ground as the Captain attempted to strangle him.

"WALTER!" Olivia immediately launched herself onto the Captain's back and began stabbing the last arrow she had into his neck repeatedly. "HOW DARE YOU LAY HANDS ON HIM?! DIE ALREADY, YOU MONSTEROUS FUCK!"

But her threats and actions didn't deter the Captain at all, and he continued to tighten his grip around Walter's throat as the boy gasped for air.

And, like it was attending a dinner and theatre, the coffin proceeded with its 'meal' and Olivia felt the last of her patience disintegrate to ash.

Throwing her head back, Olivia hacked up a glob of blood and mucous and spat it onto the eye opening on Alucard's coffin.

"WAKE UP AND HELP ME, DAMMIT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, failing to notice the coffin lid sliding open.

* * *

" _Ngh!" Alucard slapped his hand over his left eye as a burning sensation shot through it._

" _What's wrong, Your Majesty?" The girl cooed, bouncing on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back—a habit she picked up from her mother, no doubt._

" _Heh, it appears that your mother is not happy with me right now." Alucard laughed, the sensation spreading across his skull. "I guess I should give her a hand if she so desires."_

" _Uh oh~! Looks like Mommy needs some help!" She giggled before holding out her hand to him. "Ready to go, Old Man?"_

" _You wish to partake in battle, little girl?" Alucard smiled, noticing that bloodthirsty gleam in her eyes again. "Won't that upset your mother?"_

" _That is exactly why I am going!" The girl stuck her tongue out with a cheeky grin as a tommy gun materialized into her left hand._

 _Alucard could only throw his head back and laugh, Vlad's features slowly melting away as he began to wake up._

" _You really are your father's daughter, aren't you?!" He cackled before clasping her hand in his and everything faded to black._

* * *

Olivia didn't have a chance to jump out of the way before a bombardment of bullets shot out of the open coffin and rained down upon the Captain.

Luckily, the bullets seemed to go around her, giving Olivia the chance to leap onto Walter's partly asphyxiated form and roll them out of the line of fire.

"What's wrong, Angel of Death? You don't look so well," came Alucard's voice, a hint of mockery in his tone. "It's not like you to let Olivia carry your weight."

"Shut up! You're the one who's late!" Walter panted, sitting up to glare daggers at Alucard. "Bastard! Where is your true form?! Still waking up from your slumber, Vampire Alucard?!"

"True form?" Olivia turned around and nearly fell back at the sight of Alucard's new appearance. The little girl from her imagination was now standing in front of her….with Alucard's deep voice coming from her mouth.

"You have to understand. I can change my form into anything." Alucard explained, the black tendrils behind him receding back into the coffin. "This kind of form doesn't matter to me. Right, 'Mother'~?"

Olivia's face flushed a tomato red as Alucard winked at her, and she was seconds away from shoving him back into his coffin and launching it into space.

'You colossal ass! This is not how I imagined my daughter to be like, Alucard! And don't say such things with your voice in her body!'

"Now then," Alucard rested the tommy gun on his shoulder, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Let me assist you in this wolf hunt."

* * *

 **A/N: The real battle starts in the next chapter! Lol! And while I love how Girlycard has a deep voice, I would pay to hear Jouji Nakata and Crispin Freeman do high pitched voices! Haha! And Walter and Olivia do represent the Yin Yang in a way. Anyways, now for some fun time! If this fic was in an Addams Family AU, who would be who? This includes The Dawn and 1999s era of Hellsing! Haha! It's my birthday, let me have some fun.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **See you in the next chapter~! :D**


	31. Quarter Until Dawn

**A/N: I thank you all for the favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all so much!**

 **And thank you guys so much for the birthday wishes!**

 **Anyways, I realized that while Alucard is well over 500 years old, Olivia is actually the oldest one of the trio physically at the moment! And this is also the rare time Olivia is taller than Alucard! Lol! And I am constantly on the lookout for a voice actress for Olivia if she had one. Like, I have one in mind for when she is older (like in the main manga story line) but I'm trying to find the perfect Hungarian voice for her. I found one I really liked but I fear it may sound a tad too old for a 16 year old. But Olivia does have a somewhat mature, sophisticated way of talking. Alucard even pointed out in one chapter that her voice was getting deeper. Hey, she had etiquette lessons after all! Anyways, if you are curious about what I've chosen, links are in my profile! I based her younger voice off the Hungarian Sleeping Beauty dub and her older voice off Eva Gabor who played Duchess, the mother cat, in The Aristocats (One of my favorite movies) since she has a beautiful Hungarian voice! And Sir Islands as Uncle Fester, FayValentine123?! Lol. And, just for more fun, if any of you want, I can mention your characters or you in the story! And, just so you know, after the Dawn, there will be two or three mini subplots that won't last any more than a chapter or two but are more for character development so if you guys would like to see something before we approach the groundwork for the main Hellsing storyline, please don't hesitate to drop me a line with your idea! I will credit you of course! Some examples are: Olivia going on a mission by herself or Alucard visiting Romania, or Olivia visiting Hungary. And, for those who are curious about Olivia's decision after the war, that will be addressed in a few chapters! And I would like to thank the bands, Disturbed and Korn for their music. LOL!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! I welcome all new and returning readers!**

* * *

"Stay sharp, you two! He isn't a vampire, but he isn't a human either." Alucard informed them, the black tendrils retracting back into the coffin completely before the lid slammed shut.

Ashes and dust swirled around the room as the Captain rose to his feet, his arm growing back and his face reassembling itself.

"Tsk. I knew it." Walter snapped, wiping the blood off his face with a handkerchief before handing it to Olivia so she could do the same.

"We figured as much." She mumbled, honestly surprised her nose wasn't broken at this point. "But why didn't our weapons work against him? If not Walter's wires, then at least my blessed, silver arrows should have inflicted some damage."

"Crucifixes won't work against his kind. Neither do blessed weapons or holy water, they are all useless against him." Alucard tapped the barrel of his gun against Sic Parvis Magna to drive his point home. "I thought his kind had gone extinct…but I supposed I was wrong. They still exist, just like me."

'Just like him…' Olivia gulped, watching as more of the ash and dust spiraled around the Captain's form. 'Please let his existence be the only thing he has in common with you, Alucard.'

* * *

"We will abandon this facility, post-haste." The Major ordered with the Doktor and three other officers on his heels. "Prepare to transport all the results of our research immediately."

"Bu—But, Major, our enemies only consist of no more than three people." The Doktor interjected, having just finally made headway in his research and not prepared to put that on hold.

"Do you really think it is necessary to fully abandon this research facility?" One of the medical officers added on. "What harm could those two inflict on us?"

"Do not take Britain lightly. Once they have set their eyes on you, they are quite determined. The Brits can reach far and live long to achieve their goals." The Major warned them with a hint of respect in his tone. Despite how much a thorn in Germany's side the Allied Forces were, the Major gave credit where it was due and was not ashamed to praise his foes if they deserved it.

"Will the Captain be fine by himself then?" The Doktor mused while holding the door open to the security room. "Should I send for some reinforcements?"

"Those children won't be any problem for The Captain." The Major smirked, waving a hand at the security personnel saluting him. "After all, he is a werewolf. The werewolf unit, at its inception, was named after and created to cater to him specifically."

"Major! Please take a look at this!" The head security guard called out, enlarging a fuzzy black and white image on the monitor. "There is another child…another little girl is in that room!"

"Hm?" The Major approached the security desk, his eyes widening in joy as he took in the blurry face on the monitor. "Ah! How fascinating! This is truly fascinating! Gentleman, look at her! Feast your eyes on her!" He placed a gloved hand on the monitor, as if he intended to caress Alucard's cheek through the monitor. "Our teacher has come before us! That thing that wears the form of a dazzling little girl is what we are all aiming for! Look at it carefully, thoroughly!"

The ash and dust began to settle, revealing the Captain's partially transformed figure only a few feet away and the Major clasped his hands together in jubilation.

"Such a rare treat! Gentleman, gather around and behold! As, for the first time in history, a monster shall battle another monster!"

* * *

"He's a…werewolf." Walter stated, appearing more irritated than surprised. "Of course he is a fucking werewolf."

"It's been a few centuries since I last saw one myself." Alucard noted before glancing over at Olivia. "Anything to add, 'Mother'?"

"Yeah, stop calling me 'Mother' and make sure your gun is loaded." Olivia glared at the half formed beast before her. "Whether he is a werewolf, goblin, or the tooth fairy, he is an enemy and needs to be eliminated. Plain and simple."

"You always know what to say to get me going, don't you?" He teased, before facing the Captain and noticing his stance change from defensive to offensive. "Here he comes. Look lively."

"All right then! Come at me!" Walter flexed his fingers with renewed zeal, prepared to silence this foe once and for all. "I'll skin you down to the roots and make a new winter coat for my Lord!"

As if answering Walter's threat and challenge, the Captain dashed forward with such insane speed that the trio could only see a faint silver blur before the Captain slammed his knee into the ground, scattering the trio to opposite sides of the room. And, like the loyal pet he was, the Captain continued to focus on Walter first, lunging at him with glowing eyes.

"He's quick!" Walter remarked, unable to snare the ever elusive Captain in his wires. "I can only brush against the bastard before he is bouncing off the walls again!"

"Fantastic!" Alucard marveled, firing away while Walter kept the Captain distracted. "I gotta hand it to you! You're pretty good, mutt!"

Unfortunately, the bullets only served to make the Captain angrier and the air become saturated with smoke and ash once more as he exhaled, never breaking eye contact.

"Haha!" Walter chuckled nervously, struggling to maintain a confident smirk. "He's pretty scary…"

"How the hell are we going to beat him if nothing we have can harm him?!" Olivia squeaked, wishing she had commissioned more variety to her arrows than just silver ones.

"Hey, Walter." Alucard suddenly raised his hand and took a step back. "I'll leave this in your hands."

"What?!" Both Walter and Olivia exclaimed, looming over the disguised vampire with lightning flashing behind them. "Are you mad?!"

"Well, he isn't exactly a vampire. This is way out of my field." Alucard shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Besides, don't you think three against one is somewhat cowardly? You're British, so you should know this better than anyone else. Also, I have to track down the leader of their group. I know it's bad, but this is war." Then he flashed the V for Victory sign with a grin, just like Walter had done on the plane. "So you can leave the 'fat monstrous evil from Hell with glasses' and the 'skinny death guy with glasses' to me. I'll leave the 'freaky dog' in your care!"

"TO HELL WITH THAT, YOU BASTARD!" The flames of rage burned brightly behind Walter's form. "YOU ARE STAYING HERE TO HELP US, GOT IT?!"

"Are you still half asleep, Alucard?!" Olivia leaned forward and got right in his face with her hands on her hips. "There is no "I" in team! We do this all together or not! I am not about to let you leave Walter and I behind while you frolic in the hallways! It is all or nothing!"

"Oh, don't worry, you are coming with me, 'Mother'." Alucard grinned, patting her on the cheek. "Walter will stay here on his own."

"WHAT?!"

"Such being the case, the 'Dog Man', or should I say 'Man Dog' over there!" Alucard skirted around the two seething teenagers and lifted his hand up again with an easygoing smile. "I will leave this 'Shitty Little Snot' right here. So you two youngsters can frolic around as much as you like!"

The Captain just growled in response.

"Oh, could it be? Can you only understand Dog-speak?" Alucard cooed, placing a hand over his heart in mock concern. "Woof, woof, Woo-oof! Can you understand that, puppy?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Olivia muttered, feeling an overwhelming amount of chagrin at Alucard's antics, especially since his actions and words mirrored hers exactly when she was being cheeky with someone.

Done with listening to Alucard's mockery, the Captain sprinted forward as fast as lightning and kicked Alucard clean in half, spraying his blood and guts everywhere.

But the blood immediately congealed and rushed back to the coffin where Alucard reformed on the coffin's lid and the coffin, in turn,….well….sprouted arms

"GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"YO-YOUR COFFIN IS A-ALIVE?!" Olivia stuttered, her skin complexion turning green as she fell back on her behind. "YOU MEAN I WAS INSIDE THAT THING AND IT WAS SENTIENT?!"

"Forwar—d!" Alucard pointed at the double doors and the coffin scurried across the room at a brisk pace. "Come along, 'Mother'!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Olivia wailed, crab walking backwards desperately. But her efforts were futile and she was plucked up by one of the coffin's massive hands. "WWWAAAAHHHH! WALTER!"

"OLIVIA!"

"I leave this in your hands, 'O Great Butler'! Good luck!" Alucard saluted, immediately slamming the doors shut behind them and barricading it close with the coffin's help.

"He…He ran away!" Walter stammered, finding himself alone with the indestructible werewolf captain. "That bloody arsehole vampire!" He screamed before whipping his wires out and charging forward. "AFTER I KILL THIS BASTARD, YOU ARE NEXT, ALUCARD!"

"Phew. Kids like him must experience hardships." Alucard wiped his forehead in jest, electing to ignore Walter's threats from the other side of the door. "You can't let old men do all the work, or else the future of our country will be destroyed."

"But what if Walter needs our help? He has never faced an adversary that powerful before!"

"Walter is talented. He will be able to reach new heights if he puts in more effort…." His voice drifted off at the arrival of a panting, sweaty soldier with a musket rifle. "And who the hell are you?"

"Ha, Ha, I-I heard about…Ha…th-the enemy attack!" The woman wheezed. "Hah. I got here as fast as I could…Hah..Ack! My…My glasses..these aren't my glasses!"

'Is she a Nazi soldier or a clown?' Olivia wondered as the woman frantically searched her body for her own glasses.

"Ah! Ah!" Alucard knocked on the woman's forehead before pointing to himself. "Enemy. En-e-my."

"Huh?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Not 'Huh'. Enemy."

"Who is?"

"Me."

"Hah?"

"Not 'Hah'."

"Heh?"

"No."

"No?"

"Enemy!"

"What?"

"Oh my God, just shoot her already!" Olivia groaned, on the verge of getting a migraine. "Lady, we are the enemies! Hurry up and fight us already!"

Registering Olivia's words, the woman composed herself and was about to aim her musket when the coffin chopped her on the head and tossed her unconscious form to the side.

"Look what we have here! Such monstrous size for a flintlock musket!" Alucard admired the gun for a few seconds before tossing it onto its owner's body. "Allow me to give you some advice, Olivia. If you are a gunman, there's only two things you need to know. One, never stay in a place where you can easily be seen. Two, if an enemy manages to get close to you, prepare for your death. You should never, ever forget that. Never."

"Duly noted." Suddenly, her ears twitched at the sounds of ghouls in the distance and she nudged Alucard back. "You go ahead and find the Major. I'll deal with them." Olivia placed her remaining arrow back in its quiver for a dire emergency and whipped out her pistols. "And try to finish your task as soon as possible."

"Hmm? Why's that? Got somewhere to be back in London?"

"No," Olivia smiled and peered down at him. "It is way past your bedtime, 'young lady'. No daughter of mine is staying up past curfew!"

Then, with a salute, she scampered down the dark hallway and Alucard watch her retreating form until it was out of sight.

"Nice to see you're finally embracing your name." Alucard chuckled, turning on his heel and trudging down the hallway with his coffin behind him. "Alright, time to go hunting _._ "

* * *

"Hehe. It appears the creature wishes to have an audience with me." The Major chuckled, lounging back in his chair. "How exciting!"

"M-Major!" The Doktor started, sweat pooling at his brow. "Shouldn't we move to a safer location?"

"Nonsense! That would be rude! Doktor, prepare some tea, we have a guest coming!" The Major hummed while plucking stray hairs off his coat. "If I knew HE was stopping by for a tête-à-tête, I would have set aside another plate at dinner."

"You are very calm about this…" The Doktor muttered, his eyes drifting back to the camera to find feed of Olivia mowing down ghoul after ghoul. "M-Major! That little girl is killing our test subjects!"

" _Achtung!_ " The Major clapped his hands together. "Then I suggest you send someone to stop her, Doktor. And do make haste with transferring our research while I entertain our esteemed guest."

"Y-Y-Yes, Major! Right away!" Doktor pointed to a nearby soldier. "You, send for Soldier #ZB066 to stop that little girl. The rest of you, follow me to the labs! We need to salvage all the research we can."

"What an interesting morning this is turning out to be." The Major sighed, tapping his fingers together like a child on Christmas morning. "Hurry along now, Count, I can't wait to finally meet your acquaintance."

* * *

"Good God, how many soldiers did these bastards kidnap?!" Olivia clamored, shooting ghoul after ghoul. They all wore different uniforms and she easily recognized the British and Hungarian army uniforms.

However, they were nothing but targets in her eyes now and she felt nothing as she reloaded her pistols.

"This is an act of mercy. You should be thanking me." Olivia announced as they circled around her, saliva and blood dripping from their mucous cavities. "Be grateful I'm the one doing this and not my partners. Goodnight soldiers. Thank you for your service." Then she spun around and fired, shooting every ghoul in the head until they were nothing but bloody stumps.

"Strange, ghouls are supposed to dissolve into dust when killed, yet these do not. Is it because they are artificially made?" She wondered as a legless ghoul crawled towards her from behind. However, before it could sink its teeth into her flesh, Olivia shoved the barrel of her pistol into its mouth and fired, still lost in thought. "Hmm. I suppose that is something to wonder about later. Now, to find the main laboratory and destroy it. If the other soldiers know we are here, they will probably try to salvage what they can and escape."

Her footsteps echoed down the hallway as she searched for more ghouls and Nazi soldiers, the silence putting her on edge.

"I know they aren't deaf. The moment they heard the gunshots, they should've either ran away or came out to challenge me. Such pathetic cowards." Olivia snorted under her breath, about to turn the corner when she screeched to a stop and backtracked. "What the hell….?"

At the far end of an adjacent narrow hallway was a pair of white double doors with the word "SHE" smeared across it in blood.

"SHE?" Olivia crept closer, suddenly finding the air becoming like lead. "Who is SHE?"

Placing her hands on the door handles, Olivia felt a shiver zap down her spine before she slowly pulled the doors open and stepped inside….only to fall back at the sight that awaited her.

A contorted body, wrapped in bandages and bound in chains, was jutting from the wall with jars and piles of human organs scattered below it like some kind of shrine offering.

"What in the—AAAHHH!" Olivia clutched her head as the wails of a young woman clawed through her brain.

'LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME!' Her voice chanted, and it felt like her nails were digging into Olivia's brain. 'LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Olivia howled, pounding her head repeatedly in an attempt to drown out the woman's screams. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HURT YOU!"

Gradually the screaming subsided and Olivia peered up at the mummy once more while clutching her bracelets to her chest.

"…What on Earth did those demons do to you?" She whispered, slowly reaching out to her. "Who are you? Please…tell me."

Suddenly Olivia was yanked back by her hair and pinned against someone's chest.

"So you are the little rat who's been causing all that commotion." A gruff yet feminine voice snickered, yanking on Olivia's hair again when she struggled. "And it appears you've found our secret weapon."

"Who are you?" Olivia hissed, her voice catching in her throat when a massive scythe was placed against her neck.

"I am Zorin Blitz, little girl." Zorin smirked, jerking Olivia's head back so her neck was exposed. "And I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you."

And she slashed her scythe down, splattering blood onto the wall.

* * *

"Fuck…" Walter hissed as he skid back on the cracked floor, wiping away sweat and blood from his cheek. "Nothing I do is working."

This sense of vulnerability was foreign to Walter and caused him to hate his human limitations even more. Alucard wasn't able to fatally injure the Captain, but at least he was able to hit him with a few good shots.

'Dammit!' He panted heavily, clutching his bleeding side with one hand. 'I am the Angel of Death! No one has survived a duel with me, and he will not be the first!'

Gritting his teeth, Walter swung his arms out and used his wires to latch onto chucks of debris before launching them at the Captain who dodged each projectile with inhuman ease.

"BASTARD!" Walter shot forward, morphing his wires into the shape of a spearhead. "I WILL NOT LET YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME!"

But the Captain ducked down on all fours again and tackled Walter to the ground, this time slamming his paw over his face while raising the other to deliver the final blow.

Yet, before he could, the Captain suddenly looked at the door and his features regressed back into a human's as he leapt off Walter and bolted out the door.

"H-Hey!" Walter coughed, struggling to sit up since the Captain broke three of his ribs with that tackle. "Wh-Where the fuck do you think you're going?! Come back and fight me!" He tried to give chase but only ended up collapsing to the ground as his body singed and blood filled his mouth.

'Fuck!' He punched the ground, his eyes beginning to sting. 'He tore through me like I was nothing! Am I that fucking weak?! Are…are humans that pathetic?'

* * *

The doors to the main control deck slammed open and there stood Alucard with his coffin kneeling behind him.

"Hello, Major." Alucard grinned, one hand in his pocket while the other rested the tommy gun on his shoulder. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

"My dazzling Count!" The Major held his hands out and stood up from his seat. "Welcome to my Headquarters. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have orders to shut down your little science experiment." He chuckled as the nearby soldiers and scientists quivered under the sheer might of his presence. "But, really. Artificial vampirism? You make a mockery of vampires by putting them on an assembly line."

"My dear Count, how can you point a finger at me when you should point it at your master, Arthur Hellsing." The Major sipped his tea before gently placing it back on its saucer. "He, along with his ancestors, have enslaved the dead to do their bidding for centuries."

"Enough." Alucard had the barrel of his gun against the Major's forehead in seconds, completely ignoring how the other soldiers also drew their guns. "Don't soil my master's name with that tongue of yours. I would hate to kill you before I had my fun. It's not often people like you come around to amuse me."

"Oh, you are having fun? You haven't even seen the fruits of our labor on the battlefield yet."

"I've seen enough, and I must say, they are cheap imitations but very well made for what they are. I'm impressed at the lengths you people will go to prolong this war."

"I am flattered! And yes, I love war. Everything about it from the sight of soldiers strung up by their tongues to the desolate remains of a child's home thrills me to no end. If these 'imitations' can drag this war into eternity, then that will be true bliss."

"You place a lot of faith into your counterfeit monsters, don't you, Major?"

"Yes, they may be pathetic, but they are of a higher rank than you are, my dear Count." The Major's glasses flashed as he took a seat. "While they may have lost the battle, at least they fought until the end instead of forsaking their souls and building their reign on stolen blood."

Instead of being shocked or angry, Alucard smack a hand over his mouth and let out a bone chilling laugh. His back arched as his body shook uncontrollably in hysterics, and only the Major was unperturbed by the frightening display.

"I am already aware of what I am, Major." He chuckled, cocking the hammer back on his gun. "Now, allow me to fulfill my mission."

"By all means!" The Major shrugged, not at all bothered by the gun shoved against his forehead. "But, before you do, may I see the Count whose reign of terror paralyzed London a century ago?"

Now Alucard was taken aback slightly by that request of all things but conceded and reverted to his normal form.

"Satisfied?"

"Very much so." The Major's eyes scanned Alucard from top to bottom. "So….this is the form our heroine was ravished by."

"Heroine?" Alucard's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Why, can't you feel her? She is the one who made all of this possible!" The Major grinned and spread his arms out in rapture. "Ravished by lunacy and lucidity until only a shell remained, and yet you cannot sense the last remains of your tyranny?"

"What the hell are you—?!"

The Captain flung himself through the doorway and tackled Alucard from the side, sending them both crashing through the window and into the desolate wasteland outside.

"Oh, you are still alive, mutt?" Alucard inquired, standing up and wiping the blood from his lips. "I would've thought Walter was capable enough to deal with you, guess I was mistaken."

The Captain crouched down into an offensive position and sirens rang across the sky as every searchlight in the perimeter was focused on Alucard.

"Do forgive me for interrupting your mission!" The Major called out from his place at the windowsill. "But I would like to see the fruits of my labor before my death, Count! _Auf Wiedersehen_!" He gave a Nazi salute before stepping away from the window and Alucard could only laugh as hundreds of Nazi soldiers surrounded him and aimed their guns at him.

"You humans never fail to amuse me." He cocked his gun back again and aimed it at the Captain's head. "Fine, show me what you've got."

All of a sudden, a deafening 'BOOM!' echoed across the wasteland as the entire right wing of the headquarters was engulfed in flames and Alucard's ear twitched when he heard a familiar scream coming from the heart of the fire.

'OLIVIA!'

* * *

Olivia's lungs burned as she frantically raced down the hallway, her shirt rapidly becoming red from the blood flowing down her neck.

At the last second, Olivia shot a bullet into Zorin's foot, allowing her flee at the price of the gash in her neck. The scythe didn't hit her carotid artery, but if she didn't get medical help soon, she would bleed out and Olivia wasn't about to die on the floor of a Nazi laboratory.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!" Zorin was hot on her heels, despite the blood spurting from her foot, and Olivia could feel the swish of her scythe on the back of her neck. "I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU INTO FUCKING PIECES!"

"Try to catch me then!" Olivia replied before taking a sharp turn down an adjacent hallway and running with all her might.

She leapt over crates, fallen tables, and questionable remains before sliding under a rolling bed and firing at Zorin without mercy.

Zorin was able to deflect some of the bullets with her scythe but she couldn't get them all and bullets tore through her shoulders and knees.

"Little rat..!" She panted, falling down on one knee as Olivia crawled out from her perch and reloaded her pistols. "You think you can make a fool of me and walk away with only a scratch?! THINK AGAIN!"

And she leapt up in the air and swung her scythe down, but Olivia dodged and the blade sliced through the wooden floor instead; this dance went on for a minute until an ominous cracking sound filled the hallway.

Olivia glanced down and discovered that Zorin had cut into the wooden floor's beams and the area they were standing on had nothing to support it.

"Oh fu-!" was all Olivia could utter when the floor gave out and both of them plummeted to the floor below.

The air was knocked out of Olivia's lungs as she slammed onto the cement floor and felt four of her ribs crack.

However she didn't have a chance to even whimper since Zorin was already on her feet with the intent to behead Olivia. And, to make it worse, her guns were nowhere in sight, leaving her to flee like a frightened rabbit down the vast corridor before her.

The first room she came across was full of ore and metal, and Olivia frantically snatched up the sharpest rock she could find for protection before veering into the left hallway.

She spotted the exit but was cut off by Zorin crashing down from the floor above, causing Olivia to stumble into the closest room while the scythe nearly sliced her nose in two.

'Jesus! Did Doctor Josef Reinstein turn traitor to come work here?!'

Unfortunately, this room led to a dead end with only a web of pipes jutting from a massive water tank.

"Shit!" Olivia hissed, whirling around when she heard Zorin tap her scythe against the doorframe.

"All out of places to run to, little rat?" She chuckled, strutting forward like a predator before its cornered prey. "Excellent. I grow weary of this game of tag."

"I'll bet." Olivia scowled, bracing her back against the nearest pipe. "I know snails that are faster than you."

"SILENCE!" Zorin pounced and Olivia ducked down, the scythe missing her head by a centimeter and hitting the pipe instead.

The water sputtered out and Olivia screamed as the rock in her hand sparked and she quickly threw it across the room.

'A rock that combusts? That's—!' Olivia's heart dropped as she rubbed her fingers together and sniffed her mildly singed fingers. 'Oh shit! What the fuck were they thinking keeping this stuff near water?!'

But then, she gazed up at Zorin trying to yank her scythe out of the pipe and a lightbulb went off above her head.

'If this works, I can kill two birds with one stone,' Olivia winced as she stood up on wobbly legs and braced herself against another pipe. 'If not, well, as long as the mission is complete, a few sacrifices can be made.'

"Hey!" Olivia called out as Zorin finally freed her scythe from its prison. "You really suck at aiming, don't you?"

As expected, Zorin blindly attacked and Olivia once again dodged, resulting in another busted pipe.

"Slowpoke!"

BAM!

"Are you even trying?"

BAM!

"Those muscles are just for show, aren't they?"

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Finally all the pipes were busted, leaving only the main water tank.

"You know, Zorin," Olivia hummed, clasping her hands behind her back and bouncing on her heels. "If a 'little rat' with four broken ribs and a bleeding neck can dodge your attacks, you really aren't much of a solider, aren't you?"

"FUCKING BITCH!" Zorin furiously slashed her scythe as she stormed ahead.

However, instead of simply dodging, this time Olivia jumped up and used Zorin's head to do a back flip. And while in the air, she whipped out Sic Parvis Magna and fired her last arrow into Zorin's left eye.

"AAUUGHH! FUCKK!" Zorin dropped her scythe and collapsed onto her knees, clutching her face and cursing Olivia to Hell and beyond.

Seizing the massive weapon, Olivia summoned up all her strength and slashed the blade into the middle of the water tank.

"Enjoy Hell, Ms. Zorin Blitz." She grinned before yanking the blade out and discarding it as she fled from the room.

The sound of rushing water chased after her, but Olivia never looked back and hurried through the exit door she saw earlier and slammed the door behind her. Olivia's heart was pounding in her ears, and the blood loss was starting to take its toll but she knew she had to put as much distance as possible between herself and that room of ore and rock before the water reached it.

Sodium Metal combusts in the presence of water, and that room was filled with at least 60 pounds of it.

She had reached the end of the hallway when the pounds of sodium ignited, resulting in an explosion powerful enough to fling Olivia out the window and into the dark morning sky.

Her screams resonated across the wasteland as she plummeted towards the ground with a massive fire roaring behind her.

Then, just she was zipped past the 3rd floor, wires shot out through the smoke and wrapped around her wrist, keeping her suspended in air.

And through the smoke and fire, Olivia could see Walter hanging off the edge of the roof's parapet, sweat dripping from his brow since he used his injured side to catch her.

'Walter…' Olivia stared up at him as he pulled her up to where he was.

"You are fucking insane, you know that right?!" Walter shouted over the roaring flames, wrapping an arm around her waist as they jumped onto the roof of the north wing.

"Anything to get the job done." She replied before taking in the stand-off down below. "What is happening? Why is Alucard surrounded?"

"I have no idea." Walter answered, glaring down at the almost Baroque-like painting before them. "I was tracking down that mutt when I heard the siren and came up on the roof for a better look."

"But why isn't Alucard attacking them?"

"I don't know. Maybe he is waiting for his orders."

"Orders?" Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Who here could give him orders?! Sir Hellsing is back in London!"

Suddenly, her bracelets began to glow red as sigils similar to the ones on Alucard's gloves sizzled onto them.

"What the—AAAAHHHH!" Olivia crumbled onto the roof tiles when drills appeared on the underside of the bracelets and drilled into her flesh.

"OLIVIA!" Walter reached out to her but was shoved back by a pulse of energy emitted from the bracelets.

" _Olivia,"_ Sir Hellsing's voice reverberated in her mind. _"It is time for the seeds of my yearlong labor to bear fruit."_

"SIR HELLSING!" Olivia wept, the drills tearing through muscle and into bone. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

" _Only someone of Hellsing blood can control Alucard. The powder I smeared onto your bracelets contained samples of my blood, granting you the temporary power of wielding Alucard in my place."_

"WHY ME?!" She wailed, fragments of bone scattering as the drill went deeper and deeper. "WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

" _Because, despite all the respect and loyalty to the Hellsing family he may have, you are the one Alucard loves without obligation. Now! Stand tall and give the order! Say the words and unleash our weapon upon those wretched demons! Do it, Olivia! As a solider! As a commander! As a Hellsing!"_

At those words, Olivia's eyes glowed a bright green and she stood tall, extending her mutilated right arm out.

"ALUCARD! WITH THE BLOOD OF SIR ARTHUR HELLSING RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS, I COMMAND YOU TO HEED MY ORDERS!" She bellowed in a voice she couldn't recognize as her own. "PAINT THE BATTLEFIELD RED WITH THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES AND SPARE NO ONE! COMPLETE YOUR MISSION AND WIPE THOSE BASTARDS AND THEIR EXPERIMENTS OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! LEAVE NOTHING BUT BLOOD AND BONES IN YOUR WAKE!" Then Olivia swept her arm to the side and gave the order. "RELEASING CONTROL ARC RESTRICTION ZERO! NOW COME FORTH AND RECLAIM YOUR PLACE ON THE BATTLEFIELD, VLAD DRACUL!"

Hearing those orders in Olivia's voice, Alucard let his head flop back with a smile of pure ecstasy on his face.

"As you command, my Master." He whispered before exhaling a thin cloud of blue smoke and the aura of the battlefield shifted dramatically.

 **The Bird of Hermes is My Name**

 **Eating my Wings to make me tame**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was also called "Olivia and Walter continued to get their asses kicked. Please save these children from irresponsible adults who throw them into danger". And Alucard's jab about Olivia finally embracing her name refers to the fact that her middle name, Emese, means 'mother' in Hungarian. And Olivia's jab about Doctor Reinstein is a reference to the doctor who gave Steve Rogers the serum to turn him into Captain America. Apparently he had a different name in the original comics than the one in the Marvel movie. Lol.**

 **So yeah! Shit has hit the ceiling and now we know why Zorin's eyes are different. It's because of Olivia! And Olivia is going to be in a world of hurt because her wrist got fucked up!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please~~~leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **Look forward to the next chapter! See you then!**


	32. Burning, Now I Bring You (The Sunrise)

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all so much!**

 **And FayValentine123! Thank you so much for your idea! I must tell you I did have something like that planned, but your ideas had inspired me! And I shall put you in the story soon! :D Thank you so much again!**

 **And to those concerned about the progression of Alucard and Olivia's dynamic! Fret not! While I do tease and hint at it sometimes, which I realize is risky, I am making sure Alucard sticks to his beliefs. While it has been stated that Alucard loves Olivia, only a tiny part of it can be described as romantic love and Alucard has no intentions of doing anything to Olivia or pursuing her. He just loves her as a human and how similar their paths were at times and how Olivia never gave up while he did. She also reminds him of happier times in his life. I do realize Alucard's teasing and interactions with Olivia—especially as of late—are rather risky and raise some red flags but he will never cross the line or compromise his beliefs and I intend to make sure Alucard is still himself. Alucard respects Olivia as a human and would not do anything out of character. Alucard has also asked for permission from Olivia before doing anything, save for that time in the ballroom where he 'jokingly' bit her. And Alucard will only follow orders from Sir Hellsing. (This was in a deleted snippet from a previous chapter but Alucard told Olivia that he will always put Sir Hellsing above her and she agrees that Sir Hellsing's life matters more than hers. Lol. And Alucard has drawn his pistol on Olivia several times for speaking against Sir Hellsing, and that will not change even though he does care about her now. Heck, he cares about Walter too but didn't hesitate to fight him when he turned against Hellsing so that goes the same for Olivia if she should ever threaten the Hellsing family.) But I don't intend to have Olivia in any kind of relationship any time soon. There will be hints and moments, but nothing dire. And I intend to keep Olivia as a human. She is still in that dark place right now, but after the war, she will have to choose what path she will pursue and it will be on her own accord.**

 **So…basically…I hear you loud and clear and I am watching my step so I can keep everyone in character! Lol! Sorry for the rambling!**

 **I hope that clears things up and I hope this address your concerns, but I do apologize since I know my handling of their dynamic is very risky, especially since Olivia is still very young. I promise to work on that since I know it is dangerous waters and I never want to sully Alucard's character. And Alucard is a very difficult character for me to write yet he is also my favorite character to write, so I promise to do my best with him. And I have read my fair share of Hellsing fanfics and have noticed things I like and dislike about how Alucard is portrayed, so I am making an effort to avoid that while also keeping in line with his characterization. Thank you very much and I promise to be more careful! :D I do hope I never disappoint you guys! I love you all so much! :D**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and I welcome all new and returning readers!**

* * *

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Hugh interjected from his place at the laboratory doorway, crossing his arms as he inspected his friend from head to toe. "If that child loses her hand and is unable to fight, don't come crying to me."

"She's not a child, hasn't been one for the past eight years." Arthur scoffed, holding his bleeding wrist over a tin pan. "If Olivia wasn't strong enough to handle it, she would've died long ago. And I didn't jump into this blindly. Once the orders have been complete, my blood will exit from her body and she will have full use of her hand again. I'm not an idiot, Islands."

Hugh grunted in reply and continued to watch Arthur hold his injured wrist over the pan, three puncture wounds forming on his wrist.

Even after all these years knowing about Hellsing and their connections to the magical and paranormal, Hugh was still astonished whenever he witnessed it firsthand.

By applying samples of his blood onto Olivia's bracelets and drilling them into her bone marrow, Arthur was able to momentarily control her body so he could give Alucard his orders. However, a side effect of this 'spell' was whatever injuries appeared on Olivia's body appeared on Arthur's too, although to a lesser degree.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as it hurts for Olivia." Arthur replied without missing a beat. "It's more like a pricking sensation for me to be honest."

"You should've have warned her." Hugh stepped forward, finally drawing up the nerve to ask what had been gnawing on his mind the entire morning. "Is this your way of getting back at her for Martha's death?"

Arthur's figure stiffened slightly yet he made no effort to defend or retort Hugh's accusation.

"I know you said it wasn't her fault, but I know you blame her for allowing it to happen. And Olivia knows it too. Why do you think she's been punishing herself for the past two years?"

"Think what you will of me, Islands." Arthur wiped the excess blood off his wrist and applied an antiseptic cream to his wounds. "I just want this war to be over with, no matter the cost." Then he picked up a medical bandage roll and tried to dress his wound with one hand. "….Besides, when Olivia begged me to accept her into Hellsing, she said she would be my sword and shield. So I'm allowing her to fulfill her promise to me. That is all."

Hugh watched Arthur struggle to bandage his wrist for a moment before striding forward and plucking the roll out of his hand

"Idiot…." He grumbled, placing a strip of gauze over the puncture wounds before proceeding to wrap the bandage around Arthur's wrist. "It'll get infected if you don't dress it properly."

"Hellsings don't get sick." Arthur smiled, though his eyes did not. "We all live to be a hundred without any medical problems."

"Don't jinx yourself, Arthur." Hugh scowled, a hint of worry laced in his stern tone. "The organization doesn't need a bedridden director."

Arthur just smiled again, and the room fell into a heavy silence.

In the back of Arthur's mind, he knew Hugh was correct and this deception was a cruel, juvenile way of getting back at Olivia for abandoning his fiancé. However, it was also a way of punishing himself, and that is why Arthur ensured the seal placed on Olivia's bracelets would affect him too.

But the pain in his heart didn't subside, and no amount of drinking, promiscuity, or vengeance would vanquish it.

And Martha would never forgive him if he allowed his fury and grief to consume him.

Her deepest wish was for this war to end so there could finally be peace, and that is what Arthur intended to accomplish.

No matter the cost.

"It is almost dawn." Hugh whispered, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts and he gazed down to find Hugh securing the bandage in place with a clip. "A new day is beginning."

"Yes," Arthur sighed, his eyes drifting at the pan of blood to his right. "The Dawn is finally here…"

* * *

The ground quacked violently as a thick mist engulfed the battlefield and the soldiers opened fire on Alucard, unaware they were already doomed the moment Olivia released the final seal on him.

Like the breaking of a dam, a river of eyeballs gushed from Alucard's mangled body and cascaded across the wasteland, ensnaring all of Hellsing's foes in its grasp.

And from the river surfaced the thousands of souls Alucard had consumed in his undead life—the souls of friends, foes, and loved ones who were damned to an eternity under Alucard's control. Blood poured from their eyes and mouths, and their hellish shrieks filled the air.

The soldiers could only scream as the river of blood devoured everything and everyone who dared to stand against it, condemning them all to the same fate it suffered centuries ago.

It truly was Hell on Earth.

* * *

Immediately after delivering the orders, Olivia's eyes returned to normal and she was forced to take in the River of Hell she had unleased with a strangled cry.

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO?!" Olivia wailed as she hunched forward, clawing at her bracelets. "I DON'T WANT YOUR BLOOD INSIDE OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS MASTER! I'M OLIVE EMESE SONG! I'M OLIVIA EMESE SONG! I'M NOT A HELLSING!" She picked up a jagged tile shard and rammed it against one of the drills repeatedly in an attempt to remove them. "I'M NOT YOU! I'M NOT YOU!"

"OLIVIA!" Walter seized her left hand in his and fell down on his knees next to her. "YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE!"

He nearly puked at the sight of Olivia's mangled wrist but swallowed the urge and focused on restraining his hysterical partner. Walter knew of the powder's existence since Sir Hellsing briefly explained it to him before they left for the airfield. Basically, Sir Hellsing commanded Walter to keep Olivia from breaking the bracelets until the order was complete, yet Walter didn't know how the powder would enter her body and the effect it would have on her.

Nor did he know what would happen when Olivia gave the order.

Walter was aware of Alucard's past as both Vlad Dracul III and Count Dracula but to see the countless familiars he had inhabiting within him and how they were ripping the flesh and bones off the Nazi soldiers with ease, Walter felt a quiver of fear that just how powerful his Lord's pet truly was and how utterly weak he was in comparison.

"It's just as I remember…." Olivia whispered, staring down at the massacre through teary, half-lidded eyes. "How could I forget what a terrifying monster he is…." She then lifted her head and watched as a familiar dark figure emerged from the center of the madness. "Now he comes with his army to claim more souls….in the name of his master, Sir Arthur Hellsing."

Walter followed her line of sight and beheld Alucard in his true form as the Mad Prince of Wallachia. His torn cape billowed behind him, and with the swish of his arm, the entire undead Wallachia army materialized behind him and charged forward.

"Good God…."Walter breathed out, witnessing the army skewer Nazi after Nazi. "The fucking bastards don't even stand a chance…"

"That is because no one can beat him." Olivia laughed bitterly under her breath, recalling that night in his coffin in perfect detail and her mutilated hand immediately hovered over her heart. "Not even the greatest warrior alive….and not even you, Walter."

Walter's blood froze and his mind drifted back to that night on Tower Bridge and how his hand became wrinkly for a second in moonlight.

Once again, he was made aware of his own weaknesses as a human, and the sight before him only solidified his fears.

No human alive stood a chance against Alucard.

….Not even him, the Great Angel of Death.

* * *

"What a spectacular performance!" The Major applauded with a huge grin, the macabre display reflecting in his glasses. "What a beautifully, frightening monster our Count is!"

"M-Major!" The Doktor tried to lead the Major away from the exposed window. "It's not safe! We need to leave now!"

"This is a once in a lifetime show, my dear Doktor." He held his hands out and swayed them back and forth like he was listening to a grand orchestra play. "The dead are dancing and all of Hell is singing! Look how he absorbs the soldiers' souls as his own, Doktor! Look at how hideous he is!" Then the Major jerked his arms to the left and gestured to Walter and Olivia kneeling on the building adjacent to them. "That little _fräulein_ was not a mere stage hand like I thought! No! She is this battle's leading lady! She and Walter C. Dornez have made this a glorious day to remember! They have allowed us a front row seat to witnessing the true power of Alucard, King of Vampires and Servant to the Hellsing Organization!"

Like the waves of a furious ocean, the sea of familiars crashed against the building over and over, causing the walls to crack and the roof to crumble.

"Major! We need to evacuate now!" The Doktor once again tried to maneuver his elated commander away from the window. "Our research has been salvaged, and our transport is ready to leave! We need to evacuate now so we can witness our labors bear fruit!"

But the Major paid no mind to his right hand's pleas and continued to revel in the hysteria before him. His own soldiers were having their tongues ripped out, their eyes gouged out, and their bodies impaled from anus to head, and all the Major could do was applaud in delight.

'You are having fun too, aren't you?' He chuckled, spying the grin on Alucard's face as he commanded his army forward. 'You are enjoying this as much as I am!'

Suddenly, another wave hit and a pipe from the ceiling broke through the plaster and swung down towards the Major's head.

However, before it could make contact, the Captain rocketed through the window and kicked the pipe through the wall, consequentially resulting in the room collapsing further.

"Captain, thank you!" The Doktor panted, patting his chest to ease his heart from that close scare. "Major, we need to leave now!"

"So we must." The Major sighed, finally relenting and stepping away from the window. "I was hoping to watch the finale, but I'm afraid I was must wait for another time." He plucked an imaginary rose from his coat pocket and tossed it in Alucard's direction. "Until we meet again on the battlefield, my dear Count."

* * *

"Olivia, we need to move!" Walter hoisted her up to her feet and frantically searched for an exit route. "Those familiars don't look like they know friend from foe, and I don't think Alucard will intervene on our behalf!"

"But there is no place to hide!" Olivia countered, snatching her wrist out of his grasp and stepping back. "Don't you understand?! All of the seals on Alucard have been lifted until every single soul on this battlefield is decimated, as per Sir Hellsing's orders! If you do something reckless, you might become one of Alucard's familiars!"

"Are you telling me to do nothing and watch?!"

"I'm telling you that you are a human boy against an army of the undead! Despite all your skills, you are no match for them!"

That struck a nerve, and Walter had to restrain himself from decking her in the face.

Olivia didn't notice the way Walter's hands curled into fists and instead turned to stare back out into the River of Hell.

Olivia loved Alucard and accepted him for what he was, but that didn't mean she was naïve enough to believe he would comprise his mission for their safety.

Sir Hellsing's orders were law in Alucard's eyes, and everything else came in second place or was meaningless.

Suddenly, a powerful wave hit their building and the roof caved in, sending the screaming duo spiraling into the darkness as the dead continued to dance.

* * *

When Olivia came to, she found a giant black box hovering above her face and it took her a moment to realize it was Alucard's coffin.

"What the hell is that doing here?" She winched, wiggling out from underneath it and cradling her bleeding forehead with her only usable hand. "Walter? Are you alright?" She scanned the former foyer for any sign of her partner but was only greeted with silence.

….Silence.

It was silent.

The 'songs' from the massacre were gone, and all Olivia could hear was a gentle breeze drifting from between the cracks in the wall and the main double doors.

Blood running cold, Olivia slowly stepped forward and placed her hand on the doorknob, hesitating for a moment before opening the door and allowing the smell of rotting flesh to overpower her senses.

It was an exact replica of what she had seen in Alucard's coffin.

Before her stood a forest of impaled soldiers with their blood and guts sliding down the poles, creating a tiny pond below them.

"It is finished…" Olivia mumbled, standing in the doorway and not realizing her bracelets were starting to glow red again. "The Vampire Project….has been eliminated."

She yelped when she felt and saw red and black slime ooze out from the holes in her wrist as the drills retracted, but instead of dripping onto the floor, the slime slithered around her entire forearm like a snake.

"What the—?" Olivia choked back a gasp when the red markings covered her bracelets completely and reduced them to ash. The bracelets Walter had crafted for her by hand….were now nothing but ashes.

But she didn't have a chance to react when the slime enveloped her forearm completely and constricted itself, shattering every bone in its grasp.

Her wails rattled the still twitching corpses as she crumbled to the ground, clutching her arm to her chest and feeling the bones rearrange themselves through the slime.

Then, just as quickly as it began, it was over and Olivia had use of her right hand again.

But….it wasn't hers.

From the tips of her fingers to the edge of her forearm, her skin had been dyed pitch black with three red crosses staining where the holes were.

This wasn't her arm.

This was the arm…of a demon.

"Wh-Wha…." Olivia's lips quivered as she held the cursed limb above her, tears bubbling over from her petrified eyes. "What….What have…..you….done….to me? What have you done to me? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

" _The price of an arm, for the victory of the war." Sir Hellsing's voice faded with every word, the connection forged between them dissolving. "You've done well as my sword, Olivia Emese Song. Now, go claim my dog and return home."_

Olivia could only utter strangled gasps as she stared at her monstrous arm in the rising sunlight, reality slowly setting in.

"The price of an arm….for the victory of the war." She wept, tearing off part of her skirt and wrapping it around her right forearm before crawling to her feet and entering the 'forest'.

Her feet splashed in the puddles of blood and the right side of her body felt like lead, but Olivia pushed forward, her eyes locked on the caped figure in the heart of the 'forest'.

Alucard, still in his Zero release form, stood tall on a pile of bones with the area around his mouth stained in blood. He was ever the commanding and feared King of Darkness but when Olivia came into sight, he immediately leapt off his 'throne' and knelt before her as a dutiful servant.

"My master," He murmured with a thick Romanian accent. "I have comp—."

"Shut up!" Olivia hissed, biting her lip as angry tears began to fall. "I'm not your fucking master! I never wanted to be your master!"

Alucard peered up at her anguished face before taking in her crudely bandaged forearm with a blank expression.

"Be as it may," Alucard grasped the edge of his cape and wrapped it around Olivia's trembling form. "You gave the order and I completed it because, whether you wanted to or not, you had Hellsing blood in your veins."

Olivia could only whimper as another crack embedded itself into her heart, and she collapsed against Alucard's chest, her tears enough to rust his armor to the skin.

"I didn't want this…."

"It doesn't matter what you want, Olivia." He replied honestly, standing back up with her nestled in his arms. "That's the price of war and you are foolish to believe otherwise."

* * *

Walter observed the exchange from afar and accessed the damage Alucard had caused in a matter of forty-five minutes while cradling his broken arm and minding his fractured leg.

With the swish of his hand, Alucard had destroyed the Headquarters and all its inhabitants without a single scratch.

And it was Alucard, his Lord's cocky pet, who was consoling Olivia.

"It's a tragedy, isn't it?" A familiar voice sighed from behind him, and Walter whirled around to find the Major.

"Y-You're still alive, fatass?!" Walter yanked out a bundle of wires with his teeth and glared daggers at the smiling demon. "How the hell is that possible?!"

"It really is a tragedy." The Major continued his musings, ignoring Walter's questions completely. "He is a disgusting monster who forfeited his humanity and obtains his powers from the souls of others. Yet, look," The Major gestured to Olivia clinging onto Alucard. "He is ruin, made flesh, and yet…..he is loved. Alucard has waged war throughout the centuries, yet he is immortalized—romanticized—in books, films, and legends that last for generations. Now you, Walter," The Major peered up at him with a smirk. "You are extraordinary, but you are still a human. You will age and grow weak while Alucard will live on and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"SHUT UP!" Walter flung his wires out, dicing the pillar next to the Major who didn't even flinch. "I will never become obsolete! I will live on forever as the Angel of Death! And I am stronger than Alucard! I will beat him and prove it to everyone that I am worthy of my title!"

"Really?" The Major hummed, doubt lacing his tone. "Can you really beat him the way you are?"

Walter sneered at his smug face but he was unable to argue back.

"My offer still stands, Walter." The Major held out a tiny transmitter. "Betray Hellsing and join me."

"What can you offer me?" Walter scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You could only crank out mindless dolls instead of actual vampires."

"I never said it would happen right away." The grin never left the Major's face. "It will take us years—decades—to ready ourselves for the next war. But, I promise you, if you are patient and give us a helping hand, I will ensure your epic duel with Alucard so you may solidify your immortality as a grim reaper."

Walter wanted to tell the bastard to go to hell, but for some reason now, he was tongue tied.

He….He wasn't actually considering it, right?!

Was growing old and fading into obscurity so frightening that he would betray his Lord, his love, and his country?!

"You don't have to answer." The Major chuckled, tossing the transmitter in his direction. "Just catch."

And without thinking, Walter's arm shot out and caught the transmitter and it felt like an invisible contract had been signed.

"Excellent. We will be in contact." The Major turned on his heel and waltzed away, raising his hand in a salute. " _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Walter the Traitor."

Walter stared down at the transmitter in his grasp with a conflicted expression.

But then, he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly and when he opened his eyes again, the conflicted expression was gone.

And in its place…..was the expression of a cold hearted turncoat.

"I'll be waiting,….Major."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **8-year old Olivia: I'll be your weapon if you let me into your club.**

 **24-year old Arthur: Sweet. Here is a silver bow, a bundle of lethal arrows, and a lifetime supply of trauma.**

 **8-year old Olivia: Cool.**

 **-8 years later-**

 **32-year old Arthur: Hey, I'm going to cash in that raincheck now, cool?**

 **16-year old Olivia: Sur—.**

 **32-year old Arthur: Trick question. I'm your boss so you gotta do what I say anyways, you fool.**

 **16-year old Olivia: K.**

 **32 year old Arthur: Radical. I am going to fuck up your arm and possess your body for a moment then.**

 **16-year old Olivia: Wait no not like that—!**

 **32 year old Arthur: Its murder time, children. *cranks up "Hell" by Disturbed and adds another tally mark to the "Olivia gets screwed over" counter* Oh, by the way, the bracelets your best friend handcrafted for you are going to disintegrate and your arm is going to look like it contracted the Bubonic Plague. Toodle-loo."**

 **16-year old Olivia: *laying on the ground in a pool of blood with her radius, ulna, and what remains of her carpals jutting from her wrist*…**

 **Isn't that basically how it went? Lol.**

 **And I listened to "Hell" by Disturbed on repeat while writing this chapter! Please give the song a listen! Link is in my profile!**

 **So, yeah, Olivia's arm is suffering the repercussions of housing Hellsing blood and the process it took to house it. But once the blood left her body, Arthur didn't feel anything else from Olivia so all he has are three minor wounds and Olivia has the plague on her arm. And I changed the profile picture to reflect what her arm looks like! You can see the picture better on my blog!**

 **And Walter may have made his choice, but he will have moments of weakness and doubt as the years progress! (But does that change his mind? No.)**

 **Anyways, the brutality takes a vacation in the next chapter! It is time for some peace!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them so~~~~~ much!**

 **See you in the next chapter! :D**


	33. And The Waltz Goes On

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely and wonderful favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter and it is another emotional one!**

 **Please enjoy it and I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **And, Anthem of the Night, your reviews never fail to make me laugh. :D**

* * *

"Do you hate me?" Arthur leaned against one of the tables in his laboratory with his hands in his pockets, staring at the battered, beaten girl in front of him. "Do you resent me for deceiving you? For making you my puppet and giving you the power to control Alucard against your will?"

Olivia didn't reply, choosing to keep her head bowed and her hands at her side.

"Well answer me." Arthur prodded. "Do you hate me for cursing your arm?"

Olivia just stood still and stared at the linoleum floor with a blank expression for a while longer before finally answering.

"…..I don't feel anything," Her voice was raspy and coarse like a rusty knife scraping against a glass bottle. "I don't hate you. All that matters is we won. The end justifies the means, r—ight?"

Arthur closed his eyes when he heard Olivia's voice crack and the injury on his wrist suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Olivia…." He sighed, running a hand through his hair before he pulled out his pistol from inside his jacket and held it out to her. "Go ahead and shoot me in the arm. I won't call for the guards and Alucard won't attack you, I promise you."

"You….promise…?" Olivia muttered, her right hand twitching. "Are you sure about that, Sir Hellsing?"

"Olivia—!"

"With your permission, I would like to check on Walter in the hospital ward and get my wounds dressed before I stain your floor further." She bowed and turned to leave. "Goodnight, Sir Hellsing."

"Don't you want your revenge?" His words made Olivia stop, but she didn't turn to face him.

"….For the past eight years, I've been driven by nothing but revenge. I have killed both the monstrous and the innocent without ceasing. And I will continue to kill because that is all I know how to do. But for tonight," She finally looked him in the eye and Arthur felt like he had been hit by lightning. "I think I have done enough killing." She bowed once again, the movement causing the 'bandages' on her arm to slip off and reveal the tar-like skin underneath. "I will take my leave now. Congratulations on your victory, Sir Arthur Hellsing."

Then she left and Arthur fiddled with the pistol's hammer, a wry smile growing across his face.

"Yes….I believe that's enough killing for tonight too." He removed the bullets from the cylinder and tossed the pistol into the incinerator. "I believe that is enough for a lifetime."

* * *

The war didn't officially end until a year later on September 02, 1945.

The streets were filled with cheers and cries of celebration that had not been heard in years, and Olivia listened it all as she hung the laundry out to dry. For a moment, she paused and allowed a single tear to cascade down her cheek as she waited for a similar sense of jubilation to wash over her.

But it never came, so Olivia wiped the tear away and continued to pin a sheet to the clothes line.

For the past year, Olivia had taken on the household chores while Walter focused on studying for his admittance into Oxford the following summer. Her cooking and cleaning were nowhere near as immaculate as Walter's, but no one dared to complain. Olivia still spoke when addressed and wasn't rude when approached, but it was obvious her mental state had declined since the Warsaw operation. That bubbly, naïve little girl who played pranks on Walter and babbled on question after question was nothing but a distant memory. Now, as a 17-year old girl, Olivia appeared to be walking through life purely out of obligation than passion.

And the same could be said about Walter, who isolated himself in his room with the excuse of studying when it wasn't humanly possible to study fourteen hours straight without a break.

However, while Olivia's eyes were dull, Walter's eyes were clouded over like he was lost in thought about something, but he would attack anyone who questioned him about it.

Both children, who once filled the halls with their laughter and bickering, had become hollow shells, and that only reaffirmed the Councils' stance on how it was a horrible idea to send children off to fight in war. Many called Arthur's sanity and authority into question, but with the support of Sir Islands, Sir Penwood, and Princess Elizabeth herself, the petitions were put to rest, but that didn't stop the whispers.

Arthur didn't know what he had expected to happen. They had won, but he didn't feel pleased. He was honored by the royal family, but he didn't feel elated. The puncture wounds on his wrist had healed with only faint scars remaining, but Olivia's arm never healed and she had taken to wearing gloves that covered up to her shoulders. He still waited for the day Olivia would march into his office and shoot him, but it never happened.

Arthur also hadn't sent Olivia or Walter on a mission since Warsaw, fulfilling his promise to let them choose their own path. Walter was preparing for university like planned, but Olivia had yet to declare what she would do. Arthur didn't expect Olivia to magically be her old self again, but he figured she would at least be at peace. And, in the back of his mind, Arthur thought she would try to get closer to Alucard, but he had only seen them together at night under their tree in the garden. They never spoke or touched, but instead gazed up at the stars with Olivia sitting on a branch and Alucard leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed.

In his 33-years on Earth, Arthur had only felt guilty about three things: crashing his father's car during a joyride when he was 15, allowing Martha to die, and now, breaking Olivia's trust.

He wanted to drink himself into a coma, but fortunately and unfortunately, he received an invitation to attend the celebration ball at Buckingham Palace and had to play the part as the 'Great Director of Hellsing'.

And Walter and Olivia would play their parts as his loyal bodyguards instead of being praised for their part in ending the war.

No, they would be there to honor the war heroes, when they should be the ones being honored instead.

They would never be written about in history books or have monuments built in their names, but that was the price of being a Hellsing soldier.

And that would never change.

* * *

On the night of the celebration ball, the halls of Buckingham Palace were bustling with chatter and laughter from distinguished guests and neighboring royalty. The air was filled with the scent of delicious food and the sound of beautiful music, and all in attendance were enjoying the atmosphere and the Allied victory to the fullest.

However, on the far side of the palace in a dressing room all alone, was Olivia.

The room was dark, save for a lit lamp perched on the vanity she was sitting at, and the sounds of Khachaturian's "Masquerade Suite Waltz" drifted from the floors below.

She didn't want to come but knew it was her duty, and she didn't want to wear the dress, accessories, and make-up Princess Elizabeth had picked out for her but knew she couldn't refuse.

So Olivia got dressed and sat at the vanity, putting on the make-up with one phrase echoing through her mind: 'My reflection is a contradiction'.

She wore an off-shoulder white ball gown with lace and jewels decorating the bodice and skirts and wore a collar necklace of diamonds that glittered against her skin; she had her hair pin up with pearl ornaments and a silver headband, and she wore blush that give life to her pale face, mascara and eye liner that brought out her green eyes, and pink lipstick that made her lips look soft and dainty.

But the dress exposed her shoulders, which was riddled with scars, and exposed her forearm, which stood out against her dress.

Upon first glance, Olivia looked like a princess, but she wasn't one.

She was nothing more than a soldier playing dress-up in a dollhouse she had long outgrown.

Sighing again for the fifth time in the past three minutes, Olivia reached out for the bottle of perfume Princess Elizabeth had lent her and was about to apply some on her neck when Alucard suddenly descended from the ceiling.

"I will never understand why you humans enjoy saturating your bodies in such foul odors." Alucard snatched the bottle out of her hand, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "The bottle says 'Evening in Paris' but I don't recall Paris smelling like the rear end of a skunk."

"Put a clothes peg on your nose and suck it up then." Olivia replied, holding her hand out expectantly. "That perfume is not mine, please return it."

For a moment, it looked like he was going to hurl it out the window but he dropped it back in her hand and leaned against the wall, watching her fiddle with the lace glovelettes Elizabeth had also prepared for her. While they did cover most of her mark, it still exposed her fingers and that caused Olivia to hesitate.

"You know," Alucard vocalized, sliding his glasses down his nose. "The solider I know would be out there with her Lord and partner and not hiding up here like some frightened child."

"I'm not hiding!" Olivia snarled, pulling the glovelettes on before bending forward and sliding on a pair of matching white heels with silver accents. "I represent Hellsing so I have to look perfect! Is it a crime to take care of one's appearance?!"

"You've had two hours to get ready, and the ball began an hour ago." Alucard retorted, his gaze and tone like steel. "Where is the fiery soldier who captured my heart and attention? She is the one I came here to see."

"Shut up!" She shot out of her seat and marched towards the door. "If you have come here to lecture me, I don't want to hear it! I already know my duties and obligations, so leave me alone!"

And she slammed the door behind her and raced down the hallway, her heart pounding in her ears.

Back in the room, Alucard simply sighed and let his head fall back against the wall.

"See, Master?" He chuckled slightly. "She is not completely emotionless."

* * *

Olivia kept running until she reached the grand staircase and collapsed against one of the rose covered banisters.

"Don't you think I already know what I am?!" She panted, falling to her knees. "Do you think I want to feel like this?! Do you think I wanted to become this?!"

Olivia pulled her knees to her chest as her shoulders quivered yet no tears came. She could hear the end of the "Masquerade Waltz Suite" faintly from the floor below and she knew she should hurry before it ended, but Olivia couldn't find the energy to move.

But life thought otherwise and Olivia felt a gloved hand tap on her shoulder and heard a concerned voice ask her if she was alright.

It was one of the royal guards, and the look of concern on his face made Olivia's stomach churn in embarrassment.

"I'm fine." She sniffed, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to help her up. "Please excuse me. I need to head to the ballroom and apologize for my absence."

She started down the stairs again but was intercepted by the guard stumbling in front of her and holding his arm out.

"Please, ma'am. Allow me to escort you to the ballroom. It's my duty to ensure the safety of Their Majesties' guests."

Olivia stared at the guard—who looked a year or so older than her—for a moment before nodding and placing her hand on his arm.

"Alright. Thank you."

The sounds of laughter and music grew louder as they descended down the stairway and veered into the right hallway. Olivia could feel the guard inspecting her from the corner of his eye but made no effort to acknowledge him, embarrassed to have been caught in a private moment.

Finally they reached the double doors leading to the ballroom and Olivia slipped her hand from the guard's arm.

"Thank you for escorting me here. I appreciate the kind gesture, Sir." She curtsied and went to open the door when the guard spoke up.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but if you were distressed because someone insulted you, I must say they are blind because you look beautiful!"

The compliment took her off-guard and if she wasn't so surprised, Olivia would've probably laughed at how earnest the guard was in his declaration.

But she settled for thanking him once again and opened the door, allowing the sounds and smells of the celebration to wash over her.

The waltz had just ended, and the orchestra was preparing for the next one. All the guests were so glamorous and beautiful that Olivia felt like she was in a fashion magazine for a moment. She spotted Arthur on the far end of the room, conversing with a gorgeous woman wrapped in silks and furs, and was about to hurry over to him when the next waltz began and she was swept away in someone's arms.

"The fuck took you so long to get here?!" Walter scowled, dressed in a tuxedo and looking very handsome. "So many old bats have been hounding me for dances and keep flirting with me! It's disgusting!"

"Sorry. My make-up took longer than I thought." Olivia bit her lip, allowing him to lead her out to the dance floor with the other couples. "You've become a handsome adult, Walter. I don't blame those ladies for falling for you."

"I have waited nine years to hear those words, and of course it's in the stupidest circumstances." He grumbled, taking her hand in his and placing his left hand on her waist. "You can make it up to me by allowing me to have the first dance."

"Fair enough." Olivia smiled slightly, placing her right hand on his shoulder and following his lead as they waltzed in time with Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty Waltz".

As the couples spun and twirled around, their colorful, silk capes and dresses looked like blooming flowers on the dancefloor and with the violins' serenade, it truly was like one of Olivia's childhood fairy tales.

"I'm going to miss you when you go off to university." Olivia confessed, wincing when she noticed people staring at her scars and fingers. "Will you miss me too?"

"Maybe a little." Walter mumbled, picking her up and spinning around before placing her back down. "I will admit it will be strange to be with people around my age, but I doubt any of them have handled a gun or fought in battle before."

"I doubt most normal teenagers have." Olivia pointed out, curling up her fingers so they blended in with Walter's coat. "I hope you will be able to make some friends though."

Walter didn't reply for moment, his eyes clouding over as he twirled her around before drawing her close again.

"Olivia…." He mumbled, resting his cheek against hers. "I'll kill you if you ever repeat this to anyone else, but thank you for being my best friend for all these years. And, about last year in the cathedral, I don't regret what I did but I apologize for how I did it." His grip on her hand and waist tightened and he kept his cheek pressed against hers to ensure she wouldn't see his stone mask break for a moment. "No matter what happens or what I do, I wasn't lying when I said I love you, Olivia. And even though we've had our differences, I enjoyed every second of growing up alongside you on and off the battlefield and—."

He was cut off by Olivia burying her face in his neck and bringing their waltz to a halt.

"Why are you making it sound like you are going away forever?" She whispered, her grip on his shoulders tightening. "You are not going back to war; you are going to university and leaving me alone for four years." She whimpered, yet another crack growing on her heart. "You made these past nine years bearable, and I love you too, Walter. You are my best friend and partner, and I already miss you."

"Olivia…." Walter breathed out, immediately embracing her and not giving a damn that people were gawking.

To hell with being a cold hearted soldier.

This was the first time they had hugged in years and neither wanted to be the first to let go, especially Walter.

He knew the moment he had taken the transmitter from the Major, he had willingly sacrificed the right to love Olivia and have her love in return. But the urge to defeat Alucard and be immortalized as The Angel of Death outweighed his loyalty to Hellsing and feelings for Olivia, but he was human and humans were selfish. Walter was going to get all he could before his betrayal comes to light and Olivia inevitably turns her bow on him.

"I will come back to you, Olivia." He kissed the scar on her neck, just as the waltz drifted to an end and the dancers applauded the orchestra. "I promise you that I will come back to you."

"Promises, promises! Is that all you people ever do?!" Olivia wiggled herself out of his grasp and averted her eyes, her fists and shoulders trembling. "I'm tired of being promised the world and receiving nothing but death and betrayal in return!" She whirled around on her heels and pushed her way through the crowd, leaving Walter to call out after her.

He tried to give chase but his 'admirers' crowded around him and it was not socially acceptable to tell duchesses to 'fuck off', so Walter could only watch helplessly as Olivia's form disappeared from sight with a pained expression.

"…..You look beautiful, by the way." He muttered, the first genuine compliment he'd ever given her falling on deaf ears. "The most beautiful solider, bride, and princess I've ever seen."

* * *

Olivia threw open the doors to the garden and slammed them shut behind her, her heart pounding in her ears and her eyes stinging.

The vast gardens, illuminated by only the moonlight, was a breathtaking sight to behold but Olivia was too distressed to even notice as she raced into the heart of the grounds.

Once she couldn't hear the laughter or music anymore, Olivia collapsed onto her knees and screamed until her throat was raw.

All of the emotions she had repressed for the past four—no, the past nine years were consuming her from within and she couldn't control it.

Fury.

Despair.

Longing.

Guilt.

Hatred.

Loathing.

Regret.

They ate her alive from the inside, and no amount of screaming, crying, or repressing would cease their assaults.

Olivia was a monster and this was her punishment.

She didn't deserve peace or love.

For abandoning her family, she was damned to be abandoned in return until dying as a miserable old woman.

This was her fate and she had accepted it.

So…why did it still hurt?

Why did she still cry?

Why did she still cling to love and the hope to be loved in return?

Hadn't she learned anything by now?

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Olivia punched the cobblestone repeatedly with her demonic arm, praying it would become a bloody stump instead of this hideous form.

Then, right before her knuckles split open, a hand shot out and snatched her arm up.

"It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty dress." Alucard hummed, yanking her up to her feet.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" Olivia snatched her arm out of his grasp. "Did consuming those Nazi soldiers impair your hearing?!"

She turned to race further into the gardens but screeched to a stop when she heard Alucard shout something that made her blood boil.

"Coward."

"…..What did you just say?" She slowly turned around, her voice dropping an octave.

"Running away from what ails you and choosing to repress your feelings instead of expressing them." Alucard glowered down at her with an equally sharp glare. "You are nothing but a cowar—."

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when an arrow shot through his neck and beheaded him, causing his head to slam against the cobblestone with a hard 'THWACK!'.

"If you are looking for a fight, Alucard," Olivia growled, lacing up another arrow and aiming it at his reforming head. "You've got one."

Alucard's bark of laughter echoed as he applauded, his skin reattaching itself to his muscles.

"It's about time you fought back! I feared you regressed back into that sniveling little rabbit again! Yes, excellent! Fight, scream, attack me!" He whipped out his pistol and took aim with that infamous grin on his face. "Shall we dance then, _draga mea_?"

It was a miracle that none of the guards or guests heard the gunshots over the music, but Olivia and Alucard 'danced' while harming everything but each other. The nearby rose bushes and statues were destroyed yet the two of them remained unharmed.

However, while narrowly dodging one of Alucard's bullets, Olivia teetered backwards over a particularly large shrubbery, only to discover there was a cliff hidden beneath it.

Before she had a chance to register what was happening, Alucard had caught her in his arms and gently lowered them to the bottom of the cliff.

"Release me!" Olivia leapt out of his grasp and scurried away from him with her bow ready. "That doesn't change any—!" She reached for another arrow hidden in the folds of her skirts, only to discover she had fired them all. "Fuck…"

"Out of ammo? Tsk tsk!" Alucard wagged his finger and placed his pistol back in its holster. "The match is mine, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh shut up!" Olivia flung Sic Parvis Magna at him like a boomerang but he caught it easily with one hand and threw it back up the cliff.

"Oops."

"YOU ARE FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Olivia marched up to him and yanked him down to her level by his cravat. "DOES RUBBING SALT IN MY WOUNDS BRING YOU JOY?! DOES CONSTANTLY POINTING OUT MY WEAKNESSES THRILL YOU?! YES, I AM A COWARD! I KNOW THAT AND I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU TO—WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING FOR?!" She jostled him roughly, hoping to shake that infuriating grin off his face. "WHAT IS SO FUCKING AMUSING?! HUH?!"

"There you are." Alucard chuckled, cupping her face in his hands and leaning in close so their noses were touching. "The warrior I love has finally shown her face again. For a moment, I feared you may have frozen to death underneath the ice you've buried yourself in."

"….You are crazy." Olivia shoved him away and marched in the opposite direction, hoping to find a path back up to the main gardens and ignoring Alucard's ever diligent footsteps trailing behind her.

Unfortunately, it appeared this part of the gardens had been forsaken for years and the trail led to a dead end.

"Of course." Olivia groaned, placing her hands on her hips and taking in her surroundings.

A large muddy platform covered in wilted flowers and vines rested before them with a rusty old pipe lining the perimeter. It looked like this area was once intended to be a dance floor of some kind but was abandoned after it barely got started.

"Perhaps you can fly us back up to the main gardens." Olivia mumbled, rubbing her arms as a breeze drifted past. "Otherwise we might have to—."

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" Alucard's voice interrupted her ramblings, and all the hairs on Olivia's body stood up.

"I don't want to hear this." She whispered, placing her hands over her ears.

"I fell in love with you because you were unapologetically human." He stepped forward, the grin completely gone from his face. "You cried when you were sad, laughed when you were happy, screamed when you were angry, you never shied away from your feelings. You had your principles and beliefs and, despite how childish and naïve they were, you fought for them."

"Shut up." Olivia bit her lip and shut her eyes, bile rising up her throat. "Don't say another word."

"And you, a mere human girl, shed tears for something like me." He was inches away from her, the edge of his cravat tickling her right earlobe. "You, a mere human girl, held onto your humanity and clung to life, something I was too much of a coward to do." Suddenly, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face against the back of her neck. "You embraced life with such vigor, and even now, although your eyes are dull, I can still see that same girl fighting on beneath that wall of ice you've submerged yourself in."

"Stop it…." Her lips trembled and she placed her hands over her mouth to stifle her sobs. "Don't do this to me…."

"This heartbeat…." He murmured, feeling it beating underneath his right palm. "This heartbeat, which you shared with me, is the most beautiful thing I ever heard. It continues to beat even after it has been broken countless of times." His left hand slid up and came to rest over her eyes, his gloves becoming stained with her tears, and he placed his lips against her ear. "Don't do it, Olivia. Don't forfeit your emotions and become a monster….a monster like me…."

The tears wouldn't cease and Olivia cursed Alucard's name to Hell and back, yet for some reason, the only thing she could think of was, 'Who knew bloodstained hands could touch me so gently?'

Who knew such a fearsome monster could speak to her so lovingly?

Olivia could hear, hidden within his plea, the ever lingering regret and self-hatred he had for abandoning his humanity, and she turned around in his arms to face him, finding his hat and glasses gone.

She gazed into his eyes, and he gazed into hers.

Then, without thinking, Olivia unwrapped herself from Alucard's embrace and held his hands in hers. Slowly, she backed up, leading him to the center of the abandoned platform while never breaking eye contact.

"Break the pipe over there." She uttered, and Alucard didn't hesitate to whip out his pistol and shoot the pipe, causing water to gush onto the platform.

"What now?" He inquired, noticing the water was clearing the mud and dead plants away.

And, traveling on the night's breeze, Olivia could hear the beginning of another waltz, one she did not recognize.

"The stupid, cowardly rabbit asks the equally stupid, cowardly dog to dance." Olivia cupped his cheek with her right hand. "Shall we?"

Alucard closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against her palm, mumbling his answer against the lace glovelette.

"I would be honored."

Then he bit the edge of the glovelette, yanked it off her hand, and spat it to the side, smirking at how her cheeks flushed at the bold action.

"That is also something else I missed." He chuckled, kissing her 'demonic' hand before lacing their fingers together and placing his other hand on her waist, drawing her close.

And so they waltzed together and the water covered platform reflected the sky above, giving the impression the two of them were dancing amongst the stars.

'She's spinning between constellations and dreams.' Alucard thought with a laugh as he swept her up in his arms and spun around.

The water rippled with every step they took, and with every ripple, their reflections changed.

First, there was a conniving count dressed in Victorian garments and a young woman dressed as an opera singer.

Next, there were two war torn soldiers dressed in bloodstained armor.

Then, there was a little prince dressed in rags and a little girl wearing a blue dress.

And finally, there was a prince dressed in Romanian royal garments, and there was a princess—a bride, dressed in a gown with both the Romanian and Hungarian royal crests on her ring finger.

All of these incarnations had a sword rammed through their hearts…. yet even so…..every single incarnation….was smiling.

They were grinning and laughing like they were the only two people in the galaxy and, despite the holes in their hearts, they had each other.

The waltz soon came to an end, and their reflections returned to normal, yet they did not release each other.

No, they just continued to stare at the other as the water settled beneath their feet.

Alucard's words and their dance hadn't magically healed Olivia and her insides still felt like the heart of a hurricane, but….for the first time in years, she felt like she could breathe.

She felt...warmth.

And she knew what her next step would be.

Yes….after Walter left for university next summer and the world began to heal, Olivia would do her own healing.

But for now, just for right now, she was content with being in Alucard's arms as they drifted along in a sea of constellations.

* * *

 **A/N: The real magic here is how Olivia could fight in heels. Lol. And i just want to say Alucard is a sadistic, edgey asshole but he does has feelings (he freaking cries the most out of everyone in the damn manga) and while he is thrilled Olivia has become a warrior, he fell in love with her because of *gestures to all of Olivia* well...Olivia being Olivia and he didn't want her to go down the same path he did.**

 **Anyways, if anyone can guess what anime inspired the dance scene at the end, they will be crowned as "Ruler of Fanfiction Land". And Alucard made a reference to "So She Dances". Lol. And Olivia's dress is the new cover art and it can be seen, along with the staircase and ballroom inspiration, on my tumblr blog: theloveandthedead. And you can hear the songs used in this chapter through the links on my profile! The chapter title comes from the name of the waltz Olivia and Alucard danced to: "And the Waltz Goes on" composed by Anthony Hopkins and performed by Andre Rieu. Please give them a listen!**

 **So I am finally giving Olivia a break! Can anyone guess how she plans on healing? I can give you a hint!**

 **It involves traveling. Lol.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the music too! Please leave a review! I love, love, love, love them so much! :D**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and see you in the next one! :D**


	34. A Separation that Leads to Adventure

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all so much!**

 **And I changed the profile picture to reflect Olivia's new appearance (this artwork was done before Olivia got her scar and her hand was possessed so I will have that added when I commission the next artist. Or if you guys want, you are always welcome to draw fanart for this fic~. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* *does the Electric Slide* *belts out 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns n' Roses*)**

 **But please look at my tumblr blog: theloveandthedead to see the artwork better and to see the things mentioned in this chapter! The corresponding artwork is tagged with 'Chapter 34'.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

* * *

"Wait a minute…" Arthur wheezed, his eyes bloodshot and his hair and suit disheveled. "You….want to do….what?"

It was the day following the celebration ball at the palace, and Arthur was nursing a massive hangover. His head was pounding, his throat was dry, and the last thing he needed was for Olivia to barge into his office at 8 am and throw the curtains open, engulfing the room in excruciating sunlight.

"I said I would like to go back to Hungary." Olivia repeated, back in uniform and clasping her gloved hands in front of her. "I will leave on the same day Walter leaves for Oxford, and I promise to be gone for only a month."

"….What?"

"You have been awaiting my decision, correct? Well this is what I want to do, Sir Hellsing."

"….What?"

"Consider my 'pilgrimage' as payment for my part in the war." She bowed and marched back to the office door. "Now, I am off to brew some peppermint tea for your hangover."

Then she 'accidentally' slammed the door behind her, adding another layer of pain to Arthur's migraine.

"…..I guess I deserve that." He groaned, slumping over onto his desk. "The debt has been repaid." Then he made a gun with his fingers and pressed his pointer finger to his temple, muttering a feeble "Bang!" before letting his arm flop back onto the desk. "Thank fucking God."

* * *

The months following the ball weren't all that different from the months preceding it, yet none of the Hellsing Company could deny the air was a bit lighter.

Olivia made an effort to be more approachable, while Walter stopped locking himself away in his 'dungeon' and resumed his duties alongside Olivia; the soldiers heaved a sigh of relief to eat Walter's divine cooking once again.

Olivia's eyes were dull at times and Walter's eyes clouded over occasionally, but it seemed the two teenagers were trying their best to look to the future and make the best of the remaining time they had together.

They had grown up together after all, and in the Hellsing Organization, companionship was difficult to find, much less maintain.

Especially for ten years.

* * *

"Aren't you afraid?" Olivia, now 18-years old, whispered as she turned on her side to face Walter, faintly making out his profile in the moonlight. "Being surrounded by so many people and living in an unfamiliar environment?"

"Why the hell would I be afraid?" Walter, now 16-years old, replied curtly, keeping his eyes closed with his arms nestled beneath his head. "It is university, not death row."

"I guess you're right." Olivia sighed, curling into the fetal position and staring up at the ceiling of their blanket fort with a perturbed expression. "It has been years since I've been in school; I guess all I can remember about it is being afraid people wouldn't like me."

It was the night before their respective departures, and Olivia had asked Walter if he wanted to have a sleepover with her in the estate's drawing room.

He agreed, and the two of them fashioned a fort from their sheets, pillows, and blankets. Olivia made Walter a batch of candied figs, and Walter brought out his violin so he could play for Olivia.

It was a scene reminiscent of their innocent childhood days, and maybe, in a way, they were trying to recapture that feeling of bliss before parting ways.

But in the end, the two of them turned in early, and Olivia found herself trying to memorize Walter's face in the dim moonlight.

His voice may have gotten deeper and his facial features were becoming more defined, but in Olivia's eyes, she would always see that little boy. No matter what, Walter would always be her little brother, her friend, and her partner.

Olivia never had to be without him for a day, how could she be without him for four years?

"You better come back to me safely." She extended her left hand out and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I'll never forgive you if you leave me behind."

"Jesus Christ, woman! I will, I will!" Walter swatted her hand away and glared at her with tired eyes. "I promise to be by your side until we are old, senile, and leave dust instead of fingerprints! Now let me sleep or I am banishing you from my 'kingdom'!"

Olivia just gaped at him for a moment before a large grin broke out across her face and the fort was soon filled with the sound of her laughter.

"The fuck?" Walter's expression was a mixture of bemusement and exasperation as he watched tears stream down her grinning face. "What is so funny?!"

"Y-Y-Your 'kingdom'?!" She cackled, her abdomen and cheeks aching. "I can bring your 'kingdom' down by pulling one clothes peg!"

"Oh shut up!" Walter rolled his eyes and threw a spare pillow at her face. "Go ahead, laugh yourself into a fucking coma. I'm going to sleep."

As her giggle fit gradually subsided, Olivia wiped her eyes while rubbing her abdomen.

It felt like years since she had laughed so freely, and Olivia hoped she would be able to recapture this feeling on her journey back home.

But every journey requires a first step, so Olivia decided believing in Walter's promise would be her first step.

After all, what reason would he have to leave her behind?

"Thank you, Walter." She hummed, snuggling back under her comforter with a tiny smile still on her face. "Sleep well."

Walter said nothing, waiting for Olivia's breathing to even out before turning on his side to face her.

"It has been ages since I heard you laugh." He whispered, gazing at her sleeping face until he had every feature committed to memory. "I'd forgotten how beautiful it was."

When Olivia asked him to have a sleepover with her, he knew she would try to turn it into a final goodbye, and he didn't want to hear it.

He didn't want to hear Olivia say how much she would miss him or how he needed to come back to her and Hellsing safely.

It just made the transmitter in his suitcase all the more jarring to think about.

The previous night, Walter had finally received his first message from the Doktor. After deciphering the code, he learned the Major and his Millennium group had fled to South America with—surprise, surprise—the help of the Vatican. Additionally, the Doktor had also ordered Walter to disclose any intel he had on Hellsing, including the weaknesses of its top operatives.

And Walter did.

He disclosed everything Sir Hellsing had trusted him with and promised to continue disclosing more as the years went on. But when he came to Olivia, he hesitated for a moment.

But only for a moment.

 _ **("I wouldn't worry about Olivia Emese Song, Doktor.")**_

Walter grasped Olivia's left hand in his right and pressed a kiss to her knuckles over and over.

"I love you, Olivia."

 _ **("Oh, and why is that, Walter?")**_

"I love you."

 _ **("Because….")**_

"I love you so much."

 _ **("Because?")**_

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

 _ **("My betrayal alone will be enough to kill her.")**_

"I love you...my Olivia."

Yet, as he kissed her knuckles one last time, Walter wasn't sure if he was trying to console Olivia or himself.

* * *

The platforms of Paddington Station were as busy as ever, and even with half of the tracks under repair from the war, there were hundreds of people buzzing about.

And there, standing in the heart of it all between Track 3 and 4, was Arthur and his prized soldiers.

Arthur didn't think of himself as an emotional man, but at the sight of his prodigies standing before him as young adults, he began to feel a little misty eyed.

Walter looked the part of a fresh college student, wearing a pair of jeans with a red striped t-shirt and a navy blue blazer, and Olivia looked ever the part of an elegant young lady wearing an off-shoulder white gown with loose, baggy sleeves, a pair of lace white gloves, and a white floppy brim hat.

'It seems just like yesterday they were playing tag in the gardens…' But Arthur quickly waved the thought away and cleared his throat, assuming his role as the Iron Hearted Director. "I want both of you to remember that even if you are not on Hellsing grounds, you still represent the Organization. If you see anything suspicious, give me a call and I will take care of it. And—."

"We will miss you too, Sir Hellsing." Olivia butted in, her face completely blank before smiling gently. "We both promise to keep in contact."

Another first step—making peace with Sir Hellsing.

"Stop your worrying and head home before you start blubbering." Walter laughed, stubbing out his cigarette with his heel and holding his hand out. "I'll be home soon, Sir Hellsing. Thank you for this opportunity."

"I'll be back in a month." Olivia grasped the edges of her gown and curtsied with her head bowed. "Be in good health and spirits until my return, my Lord."

Fire spread across his scarred wrist, and all Arthur could do to keep from crying was shake Walter's hand and clasp Olivia on the shoulder.

"Come back safely, you two." Arthur bit his lip, his eyes stinging and his pulse racing. "That is an order you cannot refuse."

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison, saluting their master as he marched away with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders trembling.

'When we meet again, Sir Hellsing,' Olivia glanced down at her gloved right hand and curled it into a fist. 'I want to be able to forgive you and myself. I sincerely wish for that…'

"Well, the porters have finished loading up my luggage." Walter muttered, turning to face Olivia with his arms crossed. "So…I guess this is it."

"Yeah…maybe when I get back I can sneak away to come see you, but women aren't allowed into your dorms. So," Olivia took Walter's hand in hers and placed something soft in the palm of his hand. "I guess this will have to do for now."

It was a crocheted rabbit doll with a muffler, a pair of blue boots, and a flower dress to match.

"What the hell is this?" He scoffed, sneering down at the doll like it had personally offended him.

"I don't expect you to parade it around campus!" Olivia fired back, aggrieved by the way Walter was scrutinizing her hard work. "Toss it under your bed or lock it in a drawer if you think it is hideous, but…I hope you will look at it once in a while and think of me…" Her voice trailed off as she wrapped her arms around her waist and averted her eyes, her green irises dulling slightly.

"…..As if I would forget about you." Walter grabbed Olivia by the shoulders and yanked her into his arms. "I'll place the damn thing on my desk, and I'll imagine your annoying voice coming from it whenever I'm studying."

"Hehe, thank you, Walter." She kissed him on the cheek before drawing back so they were face to face. "I appreciate that."

Something flashed in Walter's eyes and within seconds, he had his lips pressed against hers, their teeth clanging together from the sudden impact.

"OUCH!" Olivia yelped, shoving him away and rubbing her mouth. "What was that for?!"

"Just returning the favor." Walter smiled, and Olivia felt uneasy as she noticed a hint of sadness laced in his tone.

"What do you mea—?"

"The train will be leaving soon." Walter interjected, bending down to pick up his carry-on bag and slung it over his shoulder. "You should hurry up and board before you get left behind."

"….Alright." Olivia nodded, rubbing her right wrist out of habit. "Safe travels, Walter."

She looked like she wanted to say more but settled for turning on her heel and waltzing towards her train, tracing her lips with her finger.

"Olivia!" Walter called out, and she turned around just in time to see a box tied with a ribbon flying in her direction. She caught it with ease and gazed up to find Walter standing in the entrance of the boarding cart.

"Open it when you get inside your cabin." Then he held up the doll she made for him and waved it from side to side. "See you soon, my Olivia."

The conductor slammed the door shut before he could say anything else, but Olivia knew what he was going to say next anyways.

"I love you too, Walter." She sighed, clutching the box to her chest and boarding the passenger cart of her train, nodding to the porter who greeted her and directed her towards her cabin.

Olivia stared down at the box, curious about why Walter didn't give it to her earlier, and as she stood in front of her cabin, she decided to find out.

Slowly untying the ribbon, Olivia popped open the box's lid and nearly fell back as she discovered the contents within.

Three, beautifully hand crafted silver bracelets greeted her eyes with a note reading: You better not let these get destroyed too.

Her bracelets.

He had made her bracelets again.

"Walter…" She gasped, slipping the three bracelets onto her right wrist, feeling the familiar cool touch of silver through her gloves. "Thank you…Thank you so much."

Sliding her cabin door open, Olivia was so preoccupied with the bracelets that she didn't notice a large box sitting in the middle of the room and ended up falling flat on her face.

"What the—?!" Olivia pulled herself up on her knees and crawled over to the mysterious box. "Whose luggage is this?! It isn't mine."

However, she quickly noticed the shape of the box and ripped off the cover sheet to discover it was, in fact, Alucard's coffin.

'Why am I not surprised?' She groaned, placing the sheet back over the coffin just as someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Ms. Song?" came the voice of the First Class Conductor. "May I come in? I found your son."

Now that surprised her.

"My son?" She scrambled to her feet and slammed open the cabin door. "What do you mean my—?"

It was surreal to see that frightened 8-year old boy from that night standing in front of her with a cheeky grin and crimson eyes, yet there he was, wearing a pair of black trousers, a white button up, a red bow tie, and his gloves of course.

"My….son…." Olivia wheezed, clinging to the door frame for support. "My son?"

"Yes, ma'am," The conductor coughed, wondering if there was a mistake on Olivia's passport since she was far too young to have a child that big. "I found him larking around the dining cart. Please keep a better eye on your son, Ms. So—I mean, Mrs. Song."

"Y-Yes, I apologize for the inconvenience." Olivia bowed and moved to the side, glaring down at Alucard and pointing into the cabin. "Inside. Now."

"Yes, _mamă_!" Alucard grinned, skipping into the cabin as Olivia shut the door behind him with a vexed expression.

'A Hungarian teenager with a Romanian son.' The conductor mused as he trekked down the hallway with his hands clasped behind his back. 'Curiouser and curiouser, indeed.'

* * *

"Explain yourself." Olivia stood in front of a seated Alucard with her hands on her hips while he simply swung his feet back and forth like a carefree child.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied, his voice reverting back to its usual deep, husky tone. "The war may be over but the countries are still fighting their individual battles."

"I realize that." Olivia pointed to her suitcase in the tray above them. "I packed plenty of spare arrows and bullets for such occasions."

"Ah, but you are a fetching, single young woman, traveling alone." He retorted, wagging his finger in that arrogant manner of his. "However, no one will harm you if you have a child with you."

"….Whose idea was this?"

"Sir Hellsing's of course. But," Alucard gestured to his child form, his voice now as the young Romanian prince of past. "Taking on this form was my idea."

"So Sir Hellsing has ordered you to be by my side until I return home." Olivia sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"That is right."

"And you will be in this form the entire time."

"That is the plan."

"Hmph." Olivia crossed her arms and leered down at him. "And do you know what I think of that?"

"What—?"

Suddenly he was yanked out of his seat and into Olivia's arms who embraced him with all her might while spinning around the room.

"Finally," She giggled, drawing back to take in his confused expression. "I can finally do as I desperately wished on that night six years ago." Then she kissed his forehead before rubbing her nose against his. "I guess I wouldn't mind some company while embarking on this journey. Let's enjoy this adventure together then, shall we?"

"As you wish, _mamă._ " Alucard chuckled, resting his hands on her cheeks and closing his eyes, savoring the embrace.

"…..That is going to take some getting used to." Olivia confessed, closing her eyes as well as she swayed back and forth. 'At least he is using a younger voice instead of his normal one.'

* * *

 **A/N: Did You Know?: Walter and Olivia first met 30 chapters ago! Lol! Anyways, you can see Olivia's dress, artwork of little Alucard (not mine), and the bunny Olivia made for Walter on my tumblr blog! Now it is time for Olivia and Alucard to have some wacky adventures on 'The Magical Mystery Tour'! It won't be so magical though since this is after WW2 and they will run into some issues.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **Thank you again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	35. La Bête Et La Belle

**A/N: I thank all of you for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **And Witch-of-hot-Cocoa! Your review made my day! Thank you so much!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

* * *

 _ **Hai Luluțu, dormi un picu'**_

 _ **Dragul mamii, puiuț micu'**_

 _ **Oare când oi fii voinicu'**_

 _ **Să n-am grijă, de nimicu**_

 _Eight year old Vlad smiled as he rested his head against the foot of his mother's bed, swaying side to side while listening to his lullaby._

 _Vlad knew he wasn't supposed to be in here and his father would punish him severely for disobeying his orders, but Vlad needed to be near his mother._

 _Even if he could only hear the sound of her voice._

" _This lullaby has been sung to all the children of the royal family." His mother explained, the curtain hanging around her bed obscuring her from vision. "And when you choose your bride, I shall teach her this song so she may sing it to your children."_

" _Mama, I don't want to get married!" Vlad wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I don't want any of that yucky stuff!"_

" _Well what do you want, my dove?" She laughed, digging her nails into her arms to fight back a coughing fit. "Just name it and it shall be yours."_

" _I want you to get better." Vlad drew his knees up to his chest and sighed. "We used to play together every day. But then you started to cough up blood and Father locked you away in here and he forbids me from seeing you." He turned around and stared at his mother's outline in the curtains. "I'm scared, Mommy. I am beginning to forget what you look like and I hear the servants whispering that Father plans to send me away. I don't want to leave, Mommy. I want to stay here with you."_

" _I know, my dove, I know."_

" _I wish I was a real dove. Then I could take you and fly away from here." Vlad let his head knock against the bedpost as he watched a flock of birds fly past the window. "If I could fly….maybe I would be worth something…"_

" _Pray hard enough and maybe God will grant your desires." The bed creaked as his mother crawled to the foot of the bed. "Vlad, my dear son, your pitiful mother would like to give you something. Please hold out your hand."_

" _Really?!" Vlad beamed, scrambling onto his knees and cupping his hands. "What is it, Mo—?"_

 _A gaunt, pale hand extended from the crack between the curtains and a silver rosary was placed in his hands._

" _I want you to wear my rosary, Vlad. When you say your prayers, hold it close so God will hear you loud and clear."_

" _Mommy…." Vlad stared at the dried blood caked underneath her cracked and yellowed fingernails and how her skin was littered with scabs. "You really have been cursed by the Ottomans, haven't you?"_

"… _..Is that what your father told you?" The curtains rattled as she fell into a coughing fit._

"… _.Mommy, I—."_

 _Suddenly the tell-tale sounds of his father's armored footsteps echoed down the cobblestone hallway, and Vlad felt his voice catch in his throat._

" _M-Mommy!"_

" _Fly, my dove!" The hand retreated back between the curtains and she blew out the lantern hanging above her head, submerging the room in complete darkness. "Fly away and don't look back!"_

" _But Mommy!"_

" _Go! Now!"_

 _His heart pounding against his chest, Vlad frantically crawled beneath his mother's bed and blindly searched for the trap door latch as his father's footsteps grew louder._

 _Luckily, he found it and leapt inside, not bothering to shut it behind him as he climbed down the ladder and fumbled through the crawlspace._

 _And from above him, Vlad could hear the sounds of his mother's bedroom door slamming open and the curtain tearing in half._

" _Where is he?!" His father demanded, followed by the sound of his mother screaming and something bringing thrown onto the ground._

" _I know he was here! Where are you hiding him?"_

 _Another thump was heard directly above him and Vlad had to bite his lip to keep from sneezing as dust filled the crawlspace._

" _I don't know where he is! I honestly don't!"_

" _Liar! I know—wait, where is it?! Where is the silver rosary?!"_

 _Vlad froze in place, the rosary like ice against his chest as his mother remained silent._

" _I SAID, WHERE IS IT?!"_

 _A loud smack echoed throughout the room followed by the sounds of cloth tearing and Vlad's entire body went numb as his mother's anguished screams filled the air._

" _GET OFF OF ME! AAHHHH! STOP IT! STOP!"_

 _Suddenly the sounds of a sword piercing flesh repeatedly silenced her screams, and Vlad flinched as warm liquid leaked from the floorboards above him._

" _M-Mommy?" Vlad whimpered, licking the liquid off his hand and wincing at the coppery taste. "Mommy, why is the floor crying? A-and why does it take like blood?"_

 _He received no reply and listened as his father sheathed his sword and marched out of the room, kicking whatever was causing the leak on his way out._

"… _Mommy? Why aren't you answering?" His voice trembled and his eyes stung as the coppery liquid dripped into his eyes. "Mommy? Mommy? Why aren't you answering me?"_

* * *

"A nightmare?" Olivia murmured as she wiped Alucard's bloody tears away from his sleeping face. His head was nestled on her lap and he was clinging onto her dress skirt like it was the last lifeline on a sinking ship.

The sigils on his gloves were glowing and no amount of shaking or calling his name would rouse him.

And that fact that Alucard was in his child form just remind Olivia of what his nightmares composed of…and how much it remind her of her own nightmares.

"Nightmares, fears, regrets….they never go away and repressing them will only make them worse. But…." She reached out and grasped his hand in hers, kissing the heart of the glowing sigil. "This time….I won't let go of your hand. So, please, don't let go of mine."

Gradually his tears subsided but he didn't release his death grip on her dress; Olivia didn't mind at all though.

No, she just kissed his hand once more before staring out the window at the passing scenery.

The train was on its way to Portsmouth and from there, the two of them would board a ferry that will take them across the English Channel to Le Havre, France. From there, Olivia and Alucard would slowly make their way to Hungary.

As for what would happen once they got there, Olivia had no clue but she had to get out of London if she wanted to make peace with her life and her demons.

Like Alucard, Olivia had her own hideous, jarring sigil but she wasn't able to embrace it like he had. She was able to display her scars now, hence the dress, but as for the mark on her hand…..perhaps that would come in time.

"How I envy you…" Olivia exhaled as she noticed a flock of birds appearing over the horizon.

Such freedom and carefree lives those birds had, and how Olivia desired to fly freely away from life's tribulations like them.

But humans weren't meant to fly so trains and ships would have to be her wings instead.

Perhaps it was wishful thinking to hope this trip would change anything, but at this point, Olivia didn't have any other choice.

" _Anya, Apa,_ Akos, Mark…" She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm coming home…"

* * *

When the train pulled into the station, Olivia scooped up a still sleeping Alucard into her arms and observed the porters as they carried her luggage, along with Alucard's coffin, onto the ferries deck.

There were strange looks and whispers from passersbys, but she ignored them and gave each of the porters a generous tip for their troubles.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." One of the porters tipped his hat. "I hope you and your son will have safe travels ahead."

"Same to you, kind sir." Olivia nodded, adjusting Alucard's head so it rested more comfortably on her shoulder.

"And I am sorry for your loss." The porter gestured to the covered coffin. "It is a shame to lose your husband at such a young age."

"My…husband?"

"Yes, Sir Hellsing informed us of the situation back in London that you and your son were bringing your husband's body back home." The porter rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of the perplexed expression on Olivia's face. "Um, may I ask how he passed?"

"Oh…um…." She glanced down at Alucard quickly before looking back up at the porter. "He was beheaded."

"Oh, I see." He nodded, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I apologize for your—wait did you just say he was beheaded?"

"Looks like the ferry will be departing soon." Olivia sighed, turning on her heel and walking away. "I bid you good day, sir."

"Y-Yes, ma'am. Safe travels." The porter tipped his head again before scurrying away like he had seen a ghost.

"You have given me a daughter, a son, and now a husband." Olivia chuckled under her breath, waltzing up to the railing. "What exactly are you trying to imply, _Regele meu_?"

The ferry soon pulled away from the dock, and Olivia took a deep breath, feeling the salty air expel the London smog from her lungs.

"Who knew the smell of salt water could be so therapeutic?" She chuckled, staring up at the ever present overcast blanketing the sky. "Even though the sun is not out, I should take him inside. King of Vampires or not, the sun is a vampire's worst enemy."

Smiling down at Alucard's sleeping face, Olivia pressed a kiss to his temple and went to move under the canopy when someone blocked her path.

"Cute kid you got there, young lady." A middle aged man with a sharp blue suit and gray hair remarked, reaching out to pat Alucard on the head. "He looks like a prized china doll."

"Thank you, sir." Olivia caught the man's wrist with her left hand and placed it back at his side. "But my son would not appreciate some stranger touching him, especially while he is sleeping. Please excuse us."

She side stepped around the man and hurried towards the canopy when a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she was yanked back roughly.

"How old are you?" The man leaned in close and Olivia had to surpass the urge to gag.

"And what business is that of yours?" She hissed, nudging his hand off her shoulder and taking a step back. "Where are your manners, sir? No true gentleman would harass a lady when it is obvious his presence is not welcome."

"I am just curious since you are way too young to have a kid that big." The man's eyes scanned her from top to bottom. "Did you get married young? Or were you a war bride?"

"None of your business."

"Ah, widowed then. It must be tough, traveling alone with a child, especially in the state the world is in right now." The man drank in Alucard's sleeping form again before facing Olivia with a lecherous grin. "How much?"

"How much for what?!" Olivia snarled, her grip on Alucard tightening. "If you take another step forward, your teeth will be back in England before you are."

"Really?" The man smirked, making a big show of taking a step forward. "Try me, little girl."

* * *

Alucard awoke to the sounds of people screaming and cursed under his breath at the rude awakening.

"What is going on?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and lifting his head off Olivia's shoulder. "Why is everyone being so damn loud?"

"Good 'morning', sleepyhead." Olivia chuckled, smoothing out his hair as she walked away from the crowd gathering around the portside railing. "Oh, some idiot leaned over the rail and threw himself overboard. Nothing to worry about."

Alucard peered over her shoulder at the crowd and used his third eye to zero in on the man flailing around in the water, his bleeding head bopping up and down with the waves.

"I don't think that man can swim." Alucard chuckled.

"Shame." Olivia shrugged, taking a seat under the canopy next to their luggage. "He should have considered that before leaning too far over the railing."

Alucard stared at Olivia for a moment, combing through her mind, before a cheeky grin grew across his face.

"What?"

"Every day I like you more and more." He laughed, pinching her cheek. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would've loved to have a front row seat to the show."

"Oh hush and go back to sleep." Olivia fired back, a tiny smile present on her lips. "We still have an hour to go before we dock and I need you to be wide awake. I don't speak a word of French and I will need your help."

"Yes, _mamă_." Alucard saluted, still smiling as she continued gazing up at the sky.

But gradually, his teasing grin began to soften, and before he knew it, something warm was dripping down his cheek.

'Really?' Alucard scowled, wiping the bloody teardrop away with his thumb. 'I shed tears for something as ridiculous as this?'

" _This time…"_ Her soothing voice echoed through his mind _. "I won't let go of your hand. So, please, don't let go of mine."_

'Has my mentality also regressed to that of a child's too?' He scoffed, rubbing his eyes as tears continued to flow out. 'Utterly ridiculous.'

"Hey, Alucard, I—." Olivia jumped slightly when he suddenly buried his face against her neck and clung to the front of her dress.

"Silence." His breath tickled her skin. "I am trying to sleep."

"….Alright." Olivia rubbed his back and shifted him so he was sitting more comfortably on her lap. "I'll wake you up when we reach Le Havre."

Alucard nodded and nuzzled his face against her warm skin, listening to her pulse and allowing it to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Le Havre was a city in France's Normady region, famous for its location along the Channel and its architecture. However, it was one of the many victims of air strikes during the war and a vast majority of the city was in ruins.

"How could I have forgotten?" Olivia muttered, taking in the desolation from her place on the Le Havre pier. "London wasn't the only place that was bombed during the war. How could I have forgotten that?"

"What else did you expect to see?" Alucard interjected, placing a hand on her cheek and turning her face towards his. "War is a plague that continues to devour everything in its path until there is nothing left standing."

"…..Yes….I know."

" _Mademoiselle ,_ " Their cab driver called out to her, his English heavily accented but understandable. "You said you need to take the 5:00pm train to Amiens, correct? Your luggage has been loaded into the car already, please follow me."

"Alright. After you then." Olivia spared one final glance at the ruined city before opening the cab door and slipping inside with Alucard perched on her lap.

The Le Havre train station was on the outskirts of town, so Olivia didn't get to see the full extent of the damage done to the city and its people, but she still saw enough.

War veterans missing their limbs, children without parents, families without homes, these were all familiar sights to her by now….yet…..

"So," Alucard's voice pulled Olivia's attention away from the destruction outside. "What is in Amiens?"

"Nothing really." She confessed, visualizing a mental map of their trip thus far. "I just knew we'd reach Le Havre by this evening, and it would take a long time to reach Paris from here, so I thought we'd spend the night in Amiens before heading to Paris."

"And what is in Paris?"

"My parents went on their honeymoon there." Olivia smiled softly, recalling the photo of her parents in front of the Eiffel Tower that her mother kept on her vanity. "I would like to visit the places that were significant to them."

"How sweet." Alucard cooed, patting her on the cheek.

"Don't patronize me."

* * *

One 3 hour train ride later, Olivia and Alucard found themselves sitting on top of Alucard's coffin in a park next to Amiens station.

"What, no porters to carry the Princess' luggage this time?" Alucard smirked, his grin growing wider when Olivia glared down at him.

" **My luggage** is just a suitcase and I was planning on finding a nice hotel for the night." Olivia pointed out, exasperated with Alucard's endless prodding. "But then my 'son' decided to stowaway and bring his possessed house with him, so I now have to rethink my plans."

"At least it is a beautiful night."

"Oh quiet." Olivia groaned, shifting him off her lap and plopping him next to her, still maintaining a firm grip on his hand. "I'm starting to get hungry. How about you? Did you pack extra packets of blood or am I going to have to break into a blood bank?"

"You can feed me if you want." Alucard snickered, his eyes glowing in the moonlight and his voice reverting back to its normally deep tone. "You are supposed to be my mother after all."

Olivia's face flushed a cherry red as she realized what he was implying and she yanked her hat down to cover her face.

"No eight year old boy talks like that to his mother, Alucard." She scolded, her eyes involuntarily glancing down at the puncture wounds on her chest. "And please, use your child voice while in that form. I beg of you."

"Ever as you wish, Olivia." Alucard cackled, playfully tweaking her nose. "Ever as you wish."

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Olivia's hat flew up into the sky and landed in a bird's nest.

A white dove's, to be exact.

"Honestly!" Olivia groaned, running a hand down her face and standing up. "Where do you think you are going? Come back here!"

Alucard laughed at her threats towards an inanimate object and was about to send her off with a teasing remark when her words triggered another memory.

* * *

 _It was the same cycle every day—from dawn to dusk, Vlad was subjected to torture under the guise of military training and from dusk to dawn, he was the Sultan's plaything._

 _He never gave the Sultan or any of the Ottoman soldiers the satisfaction of hearing him scream or beg for mercy—no, Vlad just clung to his mother's rosary and took every blow as tears clouded his vision._

 _After two years as a prisoner, Vlad was surprised he still had tears left to shed at all._

" _Get in there!" One of the guards flung Vlad into his cell by his hair and locked the door. "Rest up, 'Your Highness'! Training continues bright and early!"_

 _Vlad just trembled as he curled into a ball on the icy stone floor, listening to the guard's footsteps fade into the distance._

 _The Sultan had finished 'playing' with him for the night, leaving Vlad with dried blood on his legs and his face riddled with bruises that accompanied the gashes he received from combat practice._

' _No matter what,' Vlad winced as he lifted himself up on his knees and crawled towards his rag of a blanket. 'I will never beg for mercy.'_

 _Then, just as he laid down, he heard something coo from the miniscule window in his prison cell and peered up to find a white dove perched on the window still._

" _A dove? Is….Is that you, God? Have my prayers finally been answered?" He lifted a gaunt hand outwards, his dull blue eyes lighting up slightly. "Please….come closer."_

 _The dove regarded him for a moment before cooing once more and taking flight, ignoring the cries of the captive prince._

" _No! Come back!" Vlad clawed at the wall in an attempt to climb up it, his nails ripping off with every swipe thus staining the walls with blood smears. "Don't leave me! Come back! COME BACK!"_

* * *

"NO!" Alucard flung his arms around Olivia's waist, sending the both of them crashing to the ground.

"What the—?!" Olivia pushed herself up on her elbows and craned her neck back. "Alucard, what on Earth is—?!" She froze when she recognized the expression on Alucard's face as the same one she saw in the Sultan's bedroom that night. Without hesitating, Olivia gathered Alucard into her arms and began to rock back and forth. "You are here, not there. You are here with me, in my arms. As long as you are in my arms, you are free. You are free, Vlad." Olivia cupped his face in her hands and gently wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "I'm not letting go of you, Vlad. I'm staying right here."

Alucard's eyes fluttered shut as she kissed his forehead and his small, trembling hands curled around her wrists, finding solace in her warmth.

But all too quickly, the vulnerable expression on his face was replaced with a furious one, and Alucard shoved Olivia back and clawed away the damning tears from this face.

"Vla—!"

"Don't look at me!" He slammed his palms over his eyes and turned his back to her. "I don't want your pity! Go! Retrieve your damn hat!"

It was humiliating. He hadn't been that sobbing child in centuries, yet here he was, bawling away in the arms of the human girl who said she loved him.

Even if he was an irredeemable monster.

Olivia jumped when she felt something plop onto her head and discovered the dove had returned her hat to her. Giving the helpful dove a grateful smile, Olivia stood up and walked in front of Alucard.

"It is getting late, and we need to find a place to stay." She held out her right hand and smiled. "Shall we, _arany virágszál_?"

'Golden flower...' He translated, peeking through his fingers at her gloved right hand before up at her smiling face. 'A silly name…..That is just like you, Olivia.'

With dried blood on his cheeks, Alucard placed his hand in hers and allowed Olivia to hoist him up onto his feet.

"You never change, don't you?"

"I suppose that is a good thing." She laughed, reaching into her dress pocket for her handkerchief and wiping Alucard's face clean. "Now, let's figure out where to go from here. I doubt anyone around here is willing to open their doors at this hour, especially to two foreigners."

"Perhaps I can help you with that." A voice rang out from behind them and Olivia spun around to find a woman with long, silver hair standing about five feet from them.

She looked to be in her late twenties, wore a long blue dress with a cinched waist, had her hair pined back with an emerald pin, and carried a lace parasol even though the sun had long since set.

But…it was her eyes that caught Olivia's attention.

"You're…." Olivia reached for Sic Parvis Magna, which was hidden beneath her dress. "You're a—."

"Well this is a surprise!" Alucard bellowed, strutting forward with his normally arrogant aura as if he hadn't regressed into a feeble child moments prior. "I thought you were killed by a vampire hunter in the late 19th century."

"Disappointed, Your Majesty?" The woman giggled, grasping the edge of her dress and curtsying. "However, like you, I am rather hard to kill."

"So I see." He applauded, his fangs seemingly sharper in the moonlight. "Bravo, indeed."

"Alucard," Olivia cleared her throat, her eyes shifting from him to the mysterious woman. "Who is she? A friend of yours?"

"Hardly." The woman laughed, closing her parasol and stepping forward. "I am Duchess Fay Valentine of Regena, and fifty years ago, I tried to slaughter your companion."

"And why is that?"

"He tore my husband's heart out and ate it while also wrapping him up in a silver chain and throwing him into a pool of holy water."

"Oh." Olivia nodded calmly before gazing down at Alucard. "I guess you should apologize?"

"Why should I?" He shrugged. "I did it under my master's orders."

"It's water under the bridge now. Besides, my husband had it coming with the way he burned that town to the ground and murdered all those children." Fay chuckled, making a 'don't worry about it' gesture. "Now, it would be an honor to provide lodging for you and your pretty companion for a few days, Your Majesty."

"Oh, we only need a roof for tonight." Olivia started to explain but was cut off by Fay pointing the end of her parasol in her face.

"Nonsense. At least stay until the day after tomorrow. Amiens may not be Paris, but it has its own charms. Good? Good!" Fay clapped her hands together, sealing the one sided deal. "Let's hurry along now. I have your room and a meal waiting."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Olivia whispered, noticing Alucard's coffin sprout legs and scurry after Fay. "What if she tries to kill you? You are not the most likable person in the world, you know."

"My late master, Sir Abraham Van Helsing, never retracted his command to kill Fay Valentine if the situation called for it." Alucard smirked, excitement and bloodlust apparent in his eyes. "So I wouldn't worry about that."

'At least he is back to his normal self.' Olivia smiled wryly, allowing Alucard to lead her after Fay and his sentient coffin. 'That is good. I'd rather have him smiling than crying.'

* * *

Fay's house rested along the River Somme near the center of the city. It was a snug, pastel medieval architecture two story house with a tiny garden up front.

"Your room is up there." Fay tossed her parasol on the loveseat and pointed up the narrow, spiraling staircase. "It is rather small but I believe it will suit you just perfectly." Then she gave the coffin a light kick in the rear. "Up you go, mongrel coffin."

"Duchess Valentine, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head if you leave a single scratch on my coffin." Alucard grinned, his pistol materializing in his hand. "And I would hate to stain your beautiful wallpaper."

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Fay held her hands up in surrender before patting the coffin as it trekked up the stairs. "As a vampire, I do not eat human food," She moved into the kitchenette and opened the cabinet, "But I can offer you a jar of pickles the neighbor boy gave me, _Mademoiselle_ … ..?" Fay turned around and made a swaying motion with her arm. " _Mademoiselle….?"_

"Oh, Olivia. My name is Olivia Emese Song." Olivia curtsied, glaring daggers at Alucard as he snorted under his breath. "We thank you for your hospitality….and your pickles."

"Think nothing of it." Fay beamed, handing Olivia the jar of pickles and a fork. "But I will require some payment for my services."

"How much would you like, Ms. Valentine?" Olivia inquired, her face pinching up as she bit into a particularly sour pickle. "Will 20 pounds cover the room and board?"

"Human money has no significance to me, _Mademoiselle_ Song." Fay poured herself and Alucard a glass of 'wine' before sitting on the counter and taking a swing. "What I am interested in is your story."

"My…story?" Olivia gulped, her gag reflex at war with another overly sour pickle. After swallowing the blasted thing, she placed the lid back on the jar and slid it across the counter, two pickles more than enough to sedate her hungry. "You mean why I am here? Why on Earth would you want to know that?"

"Something for those ridiculous storybooks of yours?" Alucard muttered into his wine glass, dodging the dart Fay hurled at him.

"They are not storybooks, Your Majesty." Fay growled, several more darts nestled between her fingers. "It is called 'manga'."

"Manga?" Olivia interjected, positioning herself in front of Alucard. "You mean like manhwas?"

"You know the Korean word for manga?" Fay's face lit up like Christmas morning.

"Yes, my father had a small collection of them from his youth." Olivia smiled and shared down at her hands, recalling a far off memory. "He used to read them before his performances at the opera house. He told me it helped him get into character."

"Wait, wait," Fay placed her wine glass down and hopped off the counter. "What did you say your last name was again?"

"Song. It's Song, Ms. Valentine."

"Your last name is Song and your father read manhwas before his performances at the opera house…." Fay repeated those words to herself, tapping her nails against her lips in deep thought. "How interesting…"

"Is something wrong, Ms. Valentine?" Olivia glanced over at Alucard for an explanation, but he just shrugged and poured himself another glass of 'wine'.

"It's nothing." Fay coughed, the smile returning to her face. "Well, it is rather late so I believe you should hurry off to bed, _Mademoiselle_ Song. There is a washroom across the hall from your bedroom for you to use."

"Y…Yes. Thank you." Olivia curtsied and started up the stairway before turning back to Alucard. "Try not to stay up too late. I would like for the both of us to get up early tomorrow."

"As you wish." Alucard blew a kiss in her direction. "Sleep well, Olivia."

Fay watched Alucard intently as Olivia smiled and continued up the stairway, noticing his eyes never left Olivia's form until she was out of sight.

"So, Your Majesty," Fay cleared her throat, pulling his attention back onto her. "Care to explain why you are a child?"

"Why not? The form I take has no significance to me."

"I recall you giving me that same answer fifty years ago when you appeared before me as a wolf." She poured the last of the 'wine' into Alucard's glass before tossing the empty bottle into the trash. "Still loyal to the Hellsing organization I see."

"Of course." Alucard raised his hand up, the sigil glowing momentarily before fading out.

"But why are you with that girl and not with your master? Won't you combust if you're not within three feet of Sir Hellsing?"

"I am here under my master's orders. I am to watch over Olivia until she completes her journey and returns to the Hellsing manor."

"Well, you seem to be enjoying your job from the way you act around her." Fay snorted, picking her wine glass up again and taking a gulp. "Are you in love with Olivia or something?"

"I am." Alucard replied casually, ignoring how Fay nearly choked on her 'wine' and proceeded to finish off his own glass.

"A-Are you serious?!"

"You sound surprised."

"Well I am!" Fay muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "But….she is very pretty and it is obvious she loves you too. God knows why considering what a mess you are."

"You flatter me." Alucard placed his empty glass in the sink and marched towards the staircase. "I am going to bed now. Feel free to try and kill me tonight, but don't wake up Olivia. She isn't a happy camper when rudely awakened."

"Trust me!" Fay called out after him. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it years ago!"

Alucard's laughter was the only reply Fay got, and she rolled her eyes as she trudged over to her office.

"Remind me again why I bothered to help him out after what he did to you." Fay asked a portrait of her husband, taken from when he was still human. "Oh that's right. I owe him a debt."

* * *

 _In the short few years he'd been married, Vlad learned how to get dressed in the dark quietly and quickly._

 _Glancing over his shoulder, Vlad could make out Jusztina's curled up form on the bed. Her back was to him and he could tell she was only pretending to be asleep until he left._

 _Off to fight yet another war._

 _Vlad didn't want to marry her, and he knew she didn't want to marry him. But Jusztina's cousin, King Matthias Corvinus of Hungary, had imprisoned Vlad during the last battle between their kingdoms and would only grant his freedom if he married Jusztina._

' _Freedom.' Vlad scoffed, pulling his tunic back on. 'There is no such thing.'_

 _It wasn't much of a marriage, they barely saw each other since Vlad was constantly on the battlefield, defending his homeland and beseeching God's approval. He loved the battlefield in all its gory glory, but it was only when he was alone with Jusztina did he feel wary. They didn't hold hands or do anything vaguely romantic._

 _No, their marriage life simply consisted of Vlad bedding Jusztina and leaving before the dawn. From all his years under the Ottoman army, Vlad viewed sex as something disgusting but necessary to continue the Dracul bloodline. Yet it didn't help matters that Jusztina wouldn't do anything but lay there both during and after._

 _Sometimes, during the first two years of their marriage, Jusztina would awkwardly run her fingers through his hair when she thought he was asleep but it never lasted long and eventually she ceased the action entirely; Vlad loathed to admit that a part of him wished she didn't stop._

 _The stories his mother used to read to him were nothing but lies. Freedom and love were simply fiction meant to entertain children by the fireplace._

 _Fastening on the final piece of his armor, Vlad snatched his sword from its perch near the closet and marched towards the door._

 _He couldn't wait to return to the battlefield, to taste his enemies' blood on his tongue, and to cut down anyone who stood between him and God's grace._

" _Heavenly Father, may my 'prayers' reach your kingdom." Vlad pressed a kiss to his mother's rosary and slammed the door behind him just as Jusztina sat up and watched her husband leave for God knows how long._

" _I'm pregnant." She whispered, placing her hands over her abdomen. "The shaman tells me it's a boy, a Crown Prince…..an heir…"_

* * *

When Alucard awoke in his coffin, he wasn't crying but his limbs felt like lead.

In the end, he was no different from his father, except he didn't sell his sons to the enemy as child soldiers.

No, he slaughtered them and Jusztina in a fit of madness when they dared to oppose him and his radical ideals.

"I hope you are proud of yourself,….Mad King." Alucard growled, the lid of his coffin sliding off as he sat up and looked around the room.

Much like the rest of the house, the room was snug and consisted only of a bed and a small sliver of carpet where his coffin and Olivia's suitcase were situated.

Speaking of Olivia, she was curled up in the center of the feather bed, buried underneath layers of quilts and pillows.

"Well don't you look cozy?" Alucard chuckled, waltzing over to the side of the bed and falling to his knees, resting his head on his arms and gazing at her sleeping face. "You are making that bed look really comfortable, you know."

Olivia's nose whistled while she slept and her hair was like a mass of black vines sprawled across her face, but Alucard thought she was still very pretty.

Not beautiful…that would come when she was older, but he figured 'pretty' suited her at this moment.

"Enjoy your 'burrow', _hercegnő._ " He whispered, about to get up when Olivia slowly opened her eyes.

"Al..ucard?" She moaned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up on her elbows. "Mmm. What time is it?"

"It is 4 am according to the clock sitting on the stool next to your bed." He answered, resting his cheek on his knuckle and watching her yawn and brush the hair away from her face.

"Ngh. I don't even get up this early back home." Olivia flopped back ungracefully onto the mattress and Alucard began to snicker when his voice suddenly caught in his throat at what Olivia did next.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"It is too early to get up," Olivia groaned, holding the quilt up and patting the spot next to her. "Lay down here and sleep some more. You are able to sleep in something besides a coffin right?"

Alucard could only blink in surprise and confusion as Olivia continued to pat the spot next to her.

"You realize you are asking a man to lie in bed next to you, right?"

"Stop making it weird and get over here." Olivia leered at him. "C'mon, my arm is getting tired."

"Yes, _mamă_." He chuckled, feeling a stirring sensation in his empty chest as he crawled onto the bed and laid down next to her.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Good." She released the quilt and wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair as she smiling sleepily down at him. "More spacious than your coffin, right?"

"You've been inside it, remember?" Alucard retorted, his fists clinging to the front of her nightgown. "That coffin contains my own true kingdom and isn't just a simple box."

"I know, I know" She kissed his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "….You're doing it again."

Alucard stiffened as Olivia wiped away a bloody teardrop before it could even flow down his cheek.

"Fuck." He immediately released Olivia and scooted towards the edge of the bed. "I'm going back to my co—."

"Oh no, no." Olivia dragged him back into her arms and held him tight against her chest. "You are staying right here, misty eyed or not. Besides, what kind of mother would I be if I kicked my son out of bed?"

"I'm not really your son, though." He laid limp in her arms. "It's just an act."

"Is that so? Then," She shifted down so she was at eye level with him. "What kind of wife would I be if I kicked my husband out of bed?"

"Your what?!" Alucard did a double take, not believing his ears. "What did you call me?"

Olivia had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his wide eyed expression, which was especially adorable in his child form.

"Apparently Sir Hellsing told the porters back in England that you were my dead husband and it was my duty to transport your body back home." She giggled at the ridiculous cover-up and cupped his face in her gloved hands. "So what kind of wife would I be if I didn't stand by my arrogant, frightening, emotionally constipated/diuretic husband until the end?"

"You'll pay for that comment when we get back to London." He cackled, despite the tears staining his cheeks, and buried his face against her chest. "…You're a strange woman, you know that?"

"How so?" Olivia rolled onto her back so he could lay on top of her.

"Well you wear gloves to bed and spout out nonsense like a broken water pipe for starters."

"Almost everyone we know wears gloves, so don't place that on me." She countered with a grin. "And secondly, spouting out nonsense is part of what makes me who I am. I've just learned to embrace it instead of ignoring it as of late."

"I never said it was a bad thing." Alucard pointed out, tracing the scar on her neck with a feather-like touch. "It is rather endearing in its own way."

"Glad to know my quirks are attractive." Olivia scoffed, glancing over at the alarm clock to see it was almost 5 am. "I guess we should get up. Ms. Valentine is probably waiting for us to come down and—."

"She can wait for another hour or so." Alucard prevented Olivia from sitting up by clinging to the sheets below them and burrowing his face against her neck. "Please….let me stay like this for a while longer. Let me….pretend… imagine….just for a while longer."

Olivia said nothing and just smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair while humming under her breath.

"As you wish, Alucard. Ever as you wish."

* * *

When Olivia and Alucard ventured downstairs three hours later, they found Fay holed up in her office, surrounded by mountains of papers and ink.

"Is drawing manga your occupation, Ms. Valentine?" Olivia wondered aloud, glancing at the drafts tacked to a board. "You are rather talented, I must say."

"Aww, you are too sweet, _Mademoiselle_ Song. But it is only a hobby for right now." Fay beamed, placing her inking brush down and patting the seat next to her. "Please take a seat now. I would like to hear your story and—Oh! The neighbor boy dropped off another jar of pickles so you are free to help your—."

"I'll pass, thank you, Ms. Valentine." Olivia shivered at the sour memories and took the offered seat. "Um, where would you like for me to start?"

"From the beginning, of course! And as for you!" Fay pointed towards Alucard and made a shooing motion. "Out of my office! You can entertain yourself in my weapons room down below until we are finished!"

"A weapons room, you say?" Alucard's eyes gleamed in delight. "Don't mind if I do."

He then lowered himself through the floor and out of sight, much to Fay's relief and Olivia's amusement.

"Thank Heavens he is gone." Fay ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I always seem to get a headache whenever he is around."

"I feel your pain." Olivia mumbled, yelping when one of Alucard's shadows flicked her on the nose.

"Alrighty then.." Fay grabbed a pen and a wad of stationary before leaning back in her chair. "Now, let's have your story, _Mademoiselle_ Song."

"Well, as you can probably tell, I wasn't born in England but Hungary, hence the accent. My father was from Korea and was an opera singer, and my mother was a Hungarian native and a ballet dancer. I also had two little brothers named Akos and Mark."

For two hours, Olivia informed Fay of all that had occurred over the past ten years. She cried and screamed at some parts, but didn't cease talking until everything had been said.

And…in a way, it was rather therapeutic.

"Sounds like you have been through Hell and back." Fay remarked, placing her full stationary and pen down. "It's quite a story though. I think I could make a manga based off it, with your consent of course."

"By all means." Olivia nodded, figuring it was a fair payment for all Fay had done for her. "If you think my life is that interesting."

"If you thin—." Fay cut herself off with a smile and shook her head. "You really are your father's daughter."

"Y-Y-You knew my father, Ms. Valentine?!" Oliva shot out of her seat, sending the stool toppling over. "How?! When?! Where?!"

"Calm down, calm down. One question at a time." Fay chuckled, gesturing for her to take a seat again. "I was pretty surprised myself when I figured it out. It really is a small world."

"Please, Ms. Valentine," Olivia picked the stool back up and took a seat, anxious to hear more. "How did you meet my father?"

"It was about twenty years ago, and I had just moved to Amiens, wanting to settle down somewhere nice and where the Vatican couldn't find me. Anyways, during my first month here, there was a huge storm and I heard a knock at my door. Can you guess who was standing there?"

"My father?"

"Correct. He was young, frail looking thing, just barely 19 and didn't speak a word of French. But I had spent a decade in Korea and knew enough to communicate with him. Anyways, Jwa-jin asked for a place to stay until the storm passed and in return, I asked him to tell me his story." A tender smile grew across Fay's face as she leaned back in her chair and reminisced. "Jwa-jin told me he was on a trip across Europe in the hopes of studying music and," Fay's eyes twinkled as she peered over at Olivia, "he told me he had fallen in love with a young ballerina back in Hungary and wanted to become a famous opera singer to win her heart."

" _Anya…"_ Olivia breathed out, placing her hand over her heart.

"That's right. And oh boy, your father was head over heels for your mother. It was 'Zsofia this' and 'Zsofia that' as he wore this enamored expression on his face. It was rather touching to be honest. Reminded me of when I first meet my husband." Her joyful expression fell for a moment and she involuntarily glanced at the photo on her desk before returning to the story. "Anyways, eventually the rain stopped and before he left, Jwa-jin offered to play a song for me."

"A song?!"

"Yes, and it was in French. He couldn't understand a word of it but it still sounded beautiful." And then, to Olivia's shock and delight, Fay pulled out a record from the first drawer of her desk and placed it on her gramophone.

"You actually recorded it?!"

"Indeed I did. Now, hush up and listen."

And Fay placed the needle down on the rotating disk and a guitar's melody filled the room.

 ** _Au lendemain de nos déboires_**

 ** _Pourra-t'on parler d'amour_**

 ** _Mon amour_**

 ** _Écoute bien cette histoire_**

 ** _C'est l'histoire de la bête et la belle_**

 ** _Dieu sait que j'ai ramé_**

 ** _Mais j'ai gardé mes sous ma pauvre_**

 ** _Dignité_**

 ** _Car l'argent est la revanche_**

 ** _Que la bête prendra sur la belle_**

 ** _Les drogues étaient trop douces_**

 ** _Mais quelle exquise petite folie_**

 ** _Mon amour_**

 ** _Les drogues sont la seule route_**

 ** _Qui fera de la bête une belle_**

 ** _Non ne me demande pas_**

 ** _Pourquoi j'ai tellement peur de mourir_**

 ** _Alors que la mort verra_**

 ** _La bête s'unir à la belle_**

 ** _Bien qu'il nous ait brûlés_**

 ** _Parlons encore d'amour_**

 ** _Car l'amour est le plus vrai_**

 ** _C'est le cadeau de la bête à la belle_**

 ** _Non ne me demande pas_**

 ** _Pourquoi j'ai tellement peur de mourir_**

 ** _Alors que la mort verra_**

 ** _La bête s'unir à la belle_**

 ** _Alors que la mort verra_**

 ** _La bête s'unir à la belle_**

Fay lifted the needle as the final notes rang out and turned to face Olivia, only to find her with a heartbroken expression and tear stained cheeks.

"O-Olivia? What is the matter?" Fay panicked. "Aren't you happy to hear your father's voice after so long?"

"I….I….." Olivia stared down at her trembling hands, her heart caught in her throat. "I didn't recognize his voice at all. I wouldn't have known that was my father if you hadn't told me…I've forgotten what he sounded like…." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed openly. " _Apa…_ I'm so sorry….what kind of daughter doesn't remember her own father's voice?!"

Fay stared down at the crying girl for a moment before kneeling in front of her and removing her hands from her face.

"Do you want to know why I helped Alucard, even though he was responsible for my husband's demise?"

Still sobbing, Olivia didn't respond at first but eventually nodded her head.

"It's because he saved my life, kind of like how he saved yours." Fay said, tracing her pointer finger over the scar on her left hand. "After my husband died, I spiraled downwards. I blamed myself for his descent into insanity and considered offering myself to the Vatican as retribution for my sin. However, the Vatican found me first and ambushed me with blessed spears in my sleep. But I still fought, despite my initial pleas for death, because….I remembered promising my husband the day I turned him that we would live out the rest of eternity together and I wanted to honor that promise. Then, just like a fallen, demented angel, Alucard appeared and yanked me to my feet. 'If you want to live then fight!' is what he said to me. Well… he actually said 'I will be the one to kill you, Fay Valentine, not this pathetic mob of Papists' but they basically mean the same thing." Both women laughed and Fay continued on. "So he saved my life while also telling me his master had ordered him to kill me if I stepped out of line. The following day, I departed from Europe and went to Japan. It was also a dream of my husband's to go there, and so, I decided to honor his memory and fulfill his dream of becoming a manga artist. Silly, isn't it?"

"I don't think so." Olivia sniffled. "I think you are a very strong person for keeping his memory alive."

"Then do the same for your family. Keep their memory alive so you don't have to cry about forgetting them." Fay smiled and clasped her on the shoulder. 'After all, isn't that one of the reasons why you are traveling back to Hungary?"

"…Yes. Yes it is!" Olivia beamed, her tears ceasing. "Thank you, Ms. Valentine."

"Not a problem." Fay peered out the corner of her eye to spot Alucard leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, watching Olivia dry her tears with her sleeves. "Hey, it is a cloudy day and not very hot. How about you two go to the sunflower field on the outskirts of the city? It's a beautiful sight to behold and I would hate for you not to see it before you leave."

"Sounds lovely." Olivia smiled, standing up and bowing to Fay. "Thank you so much, Ms. Valentine. I'll never forget your kindness for as long as I live."

"Don't thank me just yet." Fay chuckled, patting her on her head and gesturing towards the door. "Run along now, your prince awaits you."

"So I see." Olivia giggled and bowed once again before taking Alucard's outstretched hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

"I have to thank you as well, Alucard." Olivia shifted onto her side and gazed at him as he laid next to her with his hands clasped together on his chest.

They were lying in the heart of the sunflower field with a light breeze dancing between the stems.

"What for?" He cracked an eye open. "I didn't do anything."

"But you did. By saving Ms. Valentine, she was able to meet my father, thus granting me the chance to learn more about my parents. And…I got to hear my father's voice again after ten years. This….This means a lot to me."

"It was all just happenstance." Alucard brushed her gratitude aside with a shrug.

"And it was just happenstance that you came to Northleach that day and found me." Olivia sat up and rose to her feet. "Because of you, I have suffered greatly but I have also learned a lot and become stronger than I could ever imagine." Olivia twiddled her thumbs before staring down at him with an affectionate grin. "Thank you, Alucard, for giving me the wings to fly that day and somehow balancing out the madness in my life. Now…if you'd let me, I would like to do the same for you."

"What are you—?!"

Suddenly he was plucked off the ground and lifted up into the air as Olivia held him up high above the flowers.

"Humans cannot fly, but if you will let me, I can be your wings like how you are mine."

Then she began to spin around, her white dress fanning around her, and it was like Alucard was flying above a field of gold.

It was nonsense—ridiculous and ingenuous nonsense that only Olivia could conjure up and make into reality.

Yet it was enough to, once again, bring tears to his eyes.

But, unlike before, these weren't tears of anger, fear, anguish, or regret.

These were tears….of happiness.

Pure, unadulterated happiness.

Giggling at the display, Olivia lowered Alucard back down to Earth and kissed his tears away.

"My little husband is such a crybaby! I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one!"

"Silence." He roughly yanked at her cheeks while laughing as the tears continued unceasingly. "You truly are a one-of-a-kind human, Olivia Emese Song."

"You are a one-of-a-kind yourself." She hummed, bumping her forehead against his. "But I still love you all the same, _arany virágszál_."

"And I love you, _porumbelul meu_." Alucard breathed out, feeling her heartbeat thud against his chest.

And, standing on a hill overlooking the sunflower field, there stood Fay with her parasol and a smile.

"Alright, now, my debt has been repaid." She giggled, blowing them a kiss before spinning on her heel and waltzing back towards the house with a spring in her step.

* * *

Later that night, Alucard laid in bed alongside Olivia, gazing at her sleeping face with a smile of utter endearment.

Then, under the glow of the moonlight shining through the window, he changed back to his normal size and pressed his index and middle fingers to his lips.

"I won't let go of your hand." He recited, pressing his fingers against her lips in an indirect kiss. "So, please, don't let go of mine."

Olivia's nose whistled in response and Alucard chuckled as he reverted back to his child form and snuggled against her, his smile growing when she snuggled against him in return.

And, in the room directly below them, Fay was hard at work with her new manga. On the page in front of her were a woman and man with Olivia and Alucard's likenesses. They were smiling and embracing with these words in the textbox above them:

 **And she has fallen in love with a man who has no happy stories.**

 **but she makes him smile**

 **without realizing that now,**

 **all of his happy stories are of her.**

* * *

 **A/N: FayValentine123, I hope you enjoyed your little cameo and how I basically studied your profile for days to create your Hellsing persona. Lol!**

 **This chapter was alternately called, "Alucard catches emotions and has no idea how to filter them so he cries"**

 **I think that when Alucard is in his child form, the traumas and memories of that time in his life are stronger. It is said that Alucard is at his weakest in his true form. And manga has been around for a long time. By the way, doves are synonymous with olive branches. Guess whose name means 'olive tree' in Latin. By the way, when I chose Olivia's name, I chose it because of Olivia the Pig, my favorite storybook character. I wasn't trying to be poetic. Lol. But it works out in the end! Hahahahaha! And that quote at the end is by witchofflunette on tumblr. You can see this and other corresponding photos on my tumblr blog! And link to the song "La Bete et La Belle' is on my profile! It becomes important later in the story!**

 **Translations:**

 **porumbelul meu: my dove**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **(And feel free to draw fanart for this fic. *winks with both eyes*)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in the next one!**


	36. The City of Love and Bloodshed

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! And I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Alright. That is enough for today." Dr. Theodore Jepsen, Walter's philosophy professor, announced from the front of the lecture hall. "Be sure to read Chapter 38 in your textbooks; I expect every single one of you to know it front to back before next lecture."

There were murmurs of acknowledgement as the student shuffled their papers and books into their bags and chatted with their friends.

"Hey, Dornez!" Mikael Walker, Walter's roommate, scurried up to the row where Walter was sitting and plopped himself down on the table. "That was your last lecture of the day right? Want to go out to grab a bite to eat with some of the guys?"

"As tempting as greasy sludge from whatever shack you frequent sounds," Walter snapped his bag shut and slung it over his shoulder, giving Mikael a sardonic look, "I will have to pass. I have two papers due at 8 am tomorrow."

"You are so perfect, aren't you?" Mikael chuckled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot against Walter's chair. "Your side of the room is clean as a whistle, your notes look like they were transcribed by a calligrapher, and you are the only one in the entire university who knows more about the Second World War than the professors do. Wasn't your secret?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Walter nudged him out of his way and strutted down the stairs. "Go out and eat and drink to your hearts content, but don't expect me to clean up your vomit if you can't control yourself."

"Yes, 'Mummy'." Mikael rolled with eyes with a smirk before marching up the stairs to join his friends. 'That guy really is a strange one.'

* * *

Walter didn't have any high expectations when he came to Oxford, but he was quickly realizing how noisy and suffocating it was here. Especially since here he wasn't the Angel of Death or Hellsing's butler, but a normal student.

Shutting the door behind him, Walter placed his bag on his desk and lit up a cigarette.

The dorm room was about the same size as his bedroom back at Hellsing, except he had it share it with a bothersome 17-year old punk.

"Was I just like him back at home?" Walter scoffed, unlatching the window and pushing it open so some fresh air could filter into the room. "Dear God, I hope not. If so, I better work on becoming that 'refined gentleman' Olivia used to pester me about becoming."

Taking a seat on the window sill, Walter took a long drag of his cigarette and watched the students bustling around on the lawn below.

It was interesting to interact with kids around his age and to witness what normal teenager were like, but Walter didn't envy them.

None of them could understand the thrill of slicing an enemy into mincemeat with the flick of their wrists; of being the source of fear and dred to creatures of the night everywhere, and to have the chance to be immortalized beyond their degrees and family's wealth at the expense of betraying their country.

The transmitter was hidden in the bottom drawer of his desk, secured by a lock and wire trap that would dice the hand of any possible thieves. Its presence was still jarring but Walter repressed the feeling until it was nothing more than a tiny pebble in his chest.

"You've made your bed," Walter exhaled, glancing over at the rabbit doll on his dress. "Now lay it in."

Moments later, there was a knock on the door and a letter was shoved through the bottom crack followed by the house fellow bellowing, "Post call for Mr. Dornez!"

"Let's see what we've got here." He strutted over to the door and picked up the letter, flipping it over to read the sender's name.

Oh, how Walter was thrilled Mikael wasn't in the room at the moment. The bastard would never let him live down the goofy grin on his face as he read the name 'Olivia Emese Song' on the sender's corner.

Rushing back to the window sill, Walter tore the envelop open and unfolded the letter inside:

 _Dearest Walter,_

 _How is university? Have you made friends, and are your classes fun? I hope you remember that most of them haven't experience combat with the undead, so if you are in the midst of a fight, mind your strength and don't kill anyone. You are a Politics and Philosophy Major, right? I am glad you aren't a medical student because the idea of you as a doctor frightens me to no end._

 _I am staying in Amiens, France at the time of writing this letter and will hopefully be in Paris by the time it reaches you. I met a lovely lady who creates manga and actually knows of Hellsing. Her house is snug but comfortable; I cannot say the same for her tastes in human food though._

 _Oh right! She is a vampire! A good one though. Sometimes I forget there are peaceful vampires in the world._

 _Anyways, I've included a photo with this letter to ensure you haven't forgotten what I look like. Try not to throw any darts at it when you are stressed over exams._

 _I love you and miss you, Walter._

 _-Olivia._

Reaching into the envelope, he pulled out a photograph of Olivia standing in a vast sunflower field. She was smiling with one hand on her hat and the other holding her dress down as a gust of wind was passing by.

"I'm glad you can smile freely again." Walter sighed, tracing his pointer finger over her face. "Make sure to maintain it until I see you again."

Then he went and placed the photo next to the rabbit doll, smiling fondly at both of them before stubbing out his cigarette and closing the window.

"Well, I guess it is time to be a good student and finish my homework." He groaned, plopping himself down on his desk chair and flicking the lamplight on.

He grabbed his philosophy textbook and flipped it open to Chapter 38, but before reading, Walter lifted up the letter Olivia had sent him and re-read the last line with a smile.

"I love and miss you too…"

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay for a few more days?" Fay pouted as she, Olivia, and Alucard stood on the platform of Amiens Station. "You haven't seen how beautiful the city looks during Christmas!"

"Ms. Valentine, we have already stayed for an extra week! It is already 11 pm and this is the last train!" Olivia laughed, drawing her in for a hug. "I promise to call and write often. After all, you promised to give me the first copy of your manga when it is finished."

"Of course, I have to show my muses my gratitude." Fay giggled, returning the hug with such vigor that it cracked Olivia's back.

"No…" Olivia groaned, giving Fay a shaky grin as she rubbed her back. "No…problem. It was….an honor."

"You are too sweet. Oh!" Fay rummaged through her coat pockets before handing Olivia a letter written in French. "Paris is bigger than Amiens and I don't want you dragging Alucard's coffin through the streets, so I called a friend of mine and asked them to meet you at the train station. They own a small but fancy 20 room hotel called Hôtel le Saint Grégoire. It is located in the 6th arrondissement of Paris, which contains most of the sites your parents visited." Fay clasped Olivia on the shoulder and smiled. "Safe travels, Olivia."

"You are too kind, Ms. Valentine!" She squealed, placing the letter in her bag. "You are like a fairy godmoth—wait, is that friend of yours a human or vampire?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I have to know which story to tell in regards to…" Olivia gestured to Alucard's coffin. "THAT."

"Oh, they are human and I already told them the story your master conjured up about him being your dead husband."

"I see. Thank you." Olivia chuckled before feeling someone tug on her dress and gazed down to find Alucard staring back up at her.

"The conductor is getting impatient, _mamă_." He hummed as he continued to tug on her dress, completely committed to his role as the impatient child. "And he is giving you dirty looks for 'keeping your son out past his bedtime'."

And to add to the façade, Alucard yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes; Fay just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Really? Well I can't have that now." Olivia replied, scooping him up into her arms. "Alright, Ms. Valentine. We have to be going now. Thank you again for everything."

"I should be thanking you. It has been lovely meeting the daughter of Jwa-jin and—," Fay directed her attention towards Alucard and gave him an over-the-top curtsy. "It was an honor to see you again, Your Majesty. Maybe the next time we meet you'll be a giant chicken or a baby panda bear."

"I can still kill you, no matter the form." Alucard cackled, reaching out and kissing the back of her hand. "Until next time, Duchess of Regena."

"Likewise, Voivode of Wallachia."

Waving goodbye to Fay one final time, Olivia and Alucard boarded the train and the conductor shut the door behind them, mumbling something rude in French about how long Olivia had held up the train.

"It is about two hours to Paris," Olivia pointed out as she stepped into their cabin, minding the coffin sitting in the middle of the room. "Feel free to sleep until we arrive. I know Ms. Valentine kept you up with her sketching, but hey, you are a pretty good model and the drawings came out great!"

"I suppose so." Alucard muttered, snuggling against Olivia and closing his eyes. "Try not to move too much."

"Don't you want to sleep in your coffin instead?"

"I'm comfortable right here." He grunted, making a point to cling to the front of her dress so she couldn't move him.

"What if my legs fall asleep or I have to use the bathroom?" Olivia teased, placing her right hand on top of his left. "Whatever will I do?"

"Too late to think about that. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"As you wish, my little prince." Olivia giggled, kissing the top of his head and watching the nighttime sky race by as the train thundered down the tracks.

* * *

"You must be _Mademoiselle_ Song." The owner of Hôtel le Saint Grégoire greeted Olivia on the Gare de l'Est platform in Paris with a polite bow. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I am Mariam Chevalier."

Mariam appeared to be in her mid-30s with brown eyes and black hair done up in a pompadour, a typical hairstyle of the 1940s. Her clothes were of the last fashions: a long, flowing yellow dress with a cinched waist, a silk stole wrapped around her shoulders, and a pair of amethyst bracelets that radiated wealth.

In short, Olivia was beginning to suspect France had a network of gorgeous fairy godmothers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Olivia beamed, returning the bow with Alucard fast asleep in her arms. "I'm so sorry you had to wait here late at night, but my son doesn't fare well in the sun and I would prefer not to receive strange looks because of my….husband."

"I understand. Fay told me everything over the phone. My condolences." Mariam bowed again before glancing over at Alucard, the smile growing across her face. "And your son is very cute. He has your hair."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Chevalier. And," Olivia shifted Alucard to one arm so she could reach into her bag and grab the letter Fay had written. "I think Ms. Valentine wanted me to give this to you."

"I see." Mariam elegantly plucked the letter from Olivia's hand and scanned its contents, letting out a puff of laughter at the end. "It appears you are no ordinary guests. Fay requests—no, demands that you and your son receive the best possible care."

"Please don't mind Ms. Valentine." Olivia's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, finding Fay's letter to be a bit too much. "I apologize—."

"Nonsense. I pride myself on giving my guests the best possible care, and you and your son will be no different." She placed her hand on Olivia's back and nudged her forward. "Come, come, I brought two of my assistants to carry your luggage into the car."

Right on que, a man and woman dressed in matching blue uniforms swooped in and carried Olivia's suitcase and Alucard's coffin to a very sleek silver Rolls Royce.

'At least that is familiar.' Olivia mused as she sat next to Mariam in the passenger section, recalling a similar Rolls Royce in Sir Hellsing's car collection.

Once the luggage was secure, the assistants scurried to the driver's section of the car and soon they were pulling out of the parking lot and cruising down Boulevard de Magenta.

"So how long have you been in Paris, Ms. Chevalier?" Olivia inquired, curious about their gracious host while also mesmerized by Paris' beauty at night.

"Oh, about twenty years now. I was born and raised in Bamako, Mali until my mother and I immigrated here to be closer to my father." Mariam answered, reaching into her handbag and offering Olivia a hard candy, which she graciously accepted. "You see, my father was from Paris and my mother was from Bamako. However, my father's work in the government kept him in Paris for most of the year, so most of my interactions with him were over the phone. Eventually my mother put her foot down and said we would live with Father in Paris. It wasn't easy at first, but at least we knew the language and I soon made a name for myself. Now my family and I live comfortably and Hôtel le Saint Grégoire is one of the most popular hotels in the city."

"A happy ending!" Olivia cheered, shifting Alucard's head off her shoulder when he 'accidently' started drooling—he definitely wasn't asleep anymore.

"Yes, a happy ending indeed." Mariam smiled fondly, pleased with what her years of hard work had granted her. "May I ask for your story as well? Do forgive me, but you are rather young to be a widow and a mother."

"Uh…"

"What can you tell me about your late husband? I assume he died in the war, correct?"

"Uh….," Olivia glanced down at Alucard, who was still pretending to be asleep but the arrogant grin on his face gave him away. "Well, when we first met, he swept me off my feet and flew me up to the moon….literally."

"How romantic." Mariam sighed, placing her hand over her heart.

'Yes, _draga mea_ ,' Alucard's infuriating voice echoed inside her mind. 'How romantic.'

"Excuse me, Ms. Chevalier, but could we pull over on that bridge over there? I need to launch my son into the bottom of the Siene."

"I…beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, Ms. Chevailer." Olivia mumbled, leering down at Alucard who just smiled angelically in return. 'Alucard, I love you but you can be such a pest.'

'But I wouldn't be the monster you love if I wasn't.'

"Um," Mariam interrupted the intense staring match Olivia was having with her son. "Did I hit a nerve? I didn't mean to reopen old wounds."

"No, no. It's not your fault; I'm just tired from the long trip." Olivia reassured her, mustering up her best smile. "Please forgive me."

"No, I understand completely. Fret not, I have the perfect room set aside for you and your son." There was a certain twinkle in Mariam's eyes that reminded Olivia so much of Fay.

'I can see why they are friends now.'

* * *

Hôtel le Saint Grégoire was an elegant yet charming hotel with a lounge bar, a garden, a laundry room, and a vaulted dining room.

Olivia and Alucard's room was on the top floor. It was a deluxe suite with a king sized bed, a breathtaking balcony view of the area, a lounge area (where Alucard's coffin was placed), a walk-in closet, and a bathroom fitted with a porcelain tub and a variety of spa toiletries.

In short, Olivia felt like a princess.

"This is too much, Ms. Chevalier." Olivia gasped, placing Alucard (who had fallen back asleep) on the bed and took in the luxury suite with starry eyes.

"Well, Ms. Valentine said to give you the best and I intended to deliver." Mariam chuckled, handing Olivia the room key. "Breakfast is served at 6am and ends at 8:30 am. I hope to see you there. My kitchen staff is second to none."

"We will be there bright and early." Olivia nodded, holding the key to her chest. "Thank you again for everything, Ms. Chevalier. How can I ever repay you?"

"Think nothing of it. I would never charge a friend of Fay a dime." Mariam bowed again and moved towards the door. "I will take my leave now. Sweet dreams, _Mademoiselle_ Song and welcome to Paris."

The moment Mariam closed the door behind her, Olivia flung her hat across the room and spun around with her arms outstretched.

This room was bigger than her bedroom back at Hellsing and the view outside was so gorgeous that she truly felt like she was in another world.

"Having fun?" Alucard interjected, back to his normal size and lounging on the bed with his arms behind his head; Olivia tripped over his coffin and landed flat on her face. "How graceful."

"What are you doing back in your normal form?!" She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. "And why do you look so 'at home'?!"

"I'm enjoying myself, much like you were a moment ago." He laughed as she glared at him with flushed cheeks. "And, my, my, this is rather comfortable bed. I already feel myself dozing off…"

"Oh, no, no!" Olivia huffed, marching up to the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "Sleeping next to you is a battle in of itself! You hog the blankets, kick me to the edge of the bed, or hold onto me so tight that I fear my ribs will shatter!"

"But I'm so comfortable~." Alucard whined with that shit eating grin. "What kind of wife kicks her husband out of bed?"

"You barely fit on the bed, you redwood!" She pointed to his legs that were hanging off the bed and touching the ground. "This bed wasn't meant for people over 190 cm! Most beds aren't!"

"Then I'll be in my child form." He retorted with half-lidded eyes. "Problem solved."

"Your sleeping patterns are the same, regardless of your form!" Olivia groaned, grabbing his hands and trying to hoist him onto his feet. "C'mon, up, up! Off to your coffin!"

"Are you giving me an order?" Alucard teased, becoming dead weight while watching Olivia attempt to lift him up.

"For the final time, I'm not your master!"

"Then I'm not listening." He stated plainly, transforming into his child form yet still not moving an inch. "You are doing nothing but wearing yourself out. Might as well accept me as your bunkmate, _mamă_."

"Fine!" Olivia released him and threw her hands into the air. "But if you kick me again, I will drag you into your coffin and nail it shut!"

"Promises, promises." Alucard snickered, watching Olivia gather her clothes and storm off into the bathroom. "Where would you get the nails anyways?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

As it turns out, Alucard didn't cause any bodily harm to Olivia during their slumber but he was guilty of stealing the blankets at least six times.

Not because he was cold but because it annoyed Olivia.

At the first signs of dawn, Alucard finally decided to let her sleep in peace and quietly moved out to the balcony.

Paris had changed since the last time he'd been there but he still recognized certain landmarks, like the Père Lachaise. Alucard also pinpointed all the locations Olivia intended to visit over their weeklong stay, finding nothing spectacular about them.

But they were important to Olivia, so they were important to him as well.

Scanning the area one last time, he was about to head back inside when the waft of fresh blood invaded his senses. His mouth watered as he sensed the smell coming from the garden below, and he didn't hesitate to leap over the railing.

The source turned out to be an injured baby robin that fell from its nest and was attacked by a stray cat.

"How unfortunate." Alucard muttered, cupping his hands under the bird's form and lifting it up to his face. "Newly born and already on the verge of death." He licked up some of the blood from the bird's beak. "You couldn't fly away yet you still fought against the feline who put you in this state. That is an admirable trait, so as a reward for your efforts, I will put you out of your misery." He smiled and licked his lips. "Besides, it's been a while since I've feasted on live prey."

The little robin left out a pitiful squeak as Alucard sunk his teeth into its bleeding chest before falling silent.

Unfortunately, one of the guests happened to be in the garden as well and nearly went into cardiac arrest when she saw an 8-year old boy eating a robin.

"O-O-O-Oh my Lord!" She fell against one of the marble pillars and clutched her chest. "Monster! MONSTER!"

A half-eaten carcass in his grasp, Alucard leaned back on his heels and grinned at the woman with his blood stained razor sharp fangs.

"Do you mind, madam? I am eating my breakfast."

"S-S-Someone! Help! I—!"

"There you are." Olivia breezed past the petrified woman, her nightgown blowing behind her and her bedhead prominent. "If you wanted blood, Ms. Valentine gave me several pouches. You could've had some of those instead of terrorizing the other guests."

"Ah, but nothing is quite as refreshing as fresh blood." Alucard took another gulp from the bird while Olivia ran her hand down her face.

"I'm sure." Olivia sighed, tapping her foot as he finished up. Once Alucard was done, she scooped him up in her arms and marched back towards the hotel entrance. "If you are going out on a hunt, try to stock up at night."

"You…." The woman shoved her finger in Olivia's face, nearly poking her in the eye. "You have a demon child!"

"I am aware of that, but that is still very rude of you to say." Olivia snarled while swatting her hand away. "Alucard, can you do something about her so I can go back to sleep?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The woman only had a second to react before Alucard cupped her face in his hands as his eyes began to glow.

"Everything is perfectly fine." He whispered, tendrils with eyes jutting from his form and wrapping around the trembling woman.

"Ev….Everything is….just fine…" The woman slowly responded, her eyes becoming red and her expression blank.

"Good. Now, forget all you have seen and return to your room."

And so she did, her eyes still red and her expression flaccid.

"That is still really creepy, y'know." Olivia shivered as one of Alucard's tendrils caressed her cheek, to which he just laughed and nuzzled his still bloodied face against her neck.

"Why are you so grumpy, _mamă_?"

"Not another word, young man." She hissed, chopping him on the forehead. "Not. Another. Word."

* * *

Two hours later, Olivia was well-rested and in a better mood, so she and Alucard went down to the dining area for the "second to none" breakfast.

"Wow, this breakfast is delicious!" She marveled while taking another bite of her _pain au chocolat_. "It tastes like a chocolate cloud!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying it." Mariam chuckled, placing a cup of coffee in front of her. "And how about you, young man?"

"My food is delicious as well." Alucard replied in perfect French, taking a huge bite of his _chausson aux pommes_ and smiling angelically.

"My, my! What a smart boy you have, _Mademoiselle_ Song!" Mariam laughed, patting him on the head. "I shall leave you two to finish your breakfast in peace."

Once Olivia was sure Mariam was gone, she whirled towards Alucard and pointed her fork at him.

"You're nothing like typical vampires, so the fact that you can eat human food shouldn't surprise me." She then pointed her fork at his food. "But why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've cooked something for you!"

"I've heard what the other soldiers say about your cooking, so I don't believe I was missing much. Besides, I cannot taste food like you humans can. It becomes ash in my mouth, so why should I bother when blood tastes better?" He explained, tapping his own fork against hers like it was a fencing match.

"I guess you have a point." Olivia put her fork down and grabbed her napkin so she could wipe the crumbs off Alucard's cheeks. "You don't have to eat anymore. Ms. Chevalier is gone."

"Does eating with me make you happy?"

"….Yes."

"Then I'll keep eating until you are done." He bit off another piece of the apple turnover to prove his point. "It's as simple as that."

Olivia could only grin and continued to eat her breakfast, one of the cracks on her heart mending ever so slightly.

* * *

"So where to first, Navigator?" Alucard asked as they stood on the sidewalk in front of the hotel, holding Olivia's parasol over his head.

"Luxembourg Gardens. It is about a two minute walk from here and it was one of my parents' favorite parts of Paris." Olivia held up the map Ms. Chevalier had given her. "Luxembourg Palace is also there but I doubt we will be able to go inside, considering the Paris Peace Conference is in motion there."

"And afterwards?" Alucard held his hand out for Olivia to take and allowed her to lead him down the sidewalk.

"I would like to visit Café de Flore. It is the oldest coffee house in the city and I hear a majority of Paris' celebrities frequent there. Maybe I can get an autograph."

"You don't know any French celebrities, though."

"They don't know that." Olivia giggled, looking both ways before crossing the street. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to go anywhere in particular? You are allowed to have some fun as well."

"Your definition and my definition of fun are vastly different, remember?" He chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "But I'll pass. Do whatever you wish and I shall follow you."

"Hmm. I guess I'll just have to find something that will catch your interest. After all, this is sort of like a vacation and I want to create pleasant memories with you." Then she picked him up and placed him on her shoulders. "Don't you want to create memories with me as well?"

She was smiling up at him with nothing but genuine warmth and affection in her eyes, and Alucard noticed Olivia wore that same expression ten years ago when she asked him to be her friend.

"Yes." He answered, sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear. "Just lead the way."

* * *

Luxembourg Gardens was a breathtaking 23 hectare paradise of flowers, tree-lined promenades, and music with a hint of magic lingering in the air.

"Wow!" Olivia breathed out, surrounded by hedges and rows of flowers of all kinds. "It's like a painting come to life!"

"Really? I don't recall paintings being this nauseating." Alucard pinched his nose and eyed the flowers with disinterest. "I prefer that perfume you were wearing at the ball than this infernal headache."

"Stop complaining and be a good son." She laughed, putting him down and leaning forward to smell the flowers. "We will move to a less congested area soon. _Anya_ told me she and _Apa_ loved to smell the flowers here, and I am not leaving until I memorized every scent."

"The human olfactory receptors are truly amazing." Alucard muttered, walking down the row with his hand in his pocket. "Call for me whenever you are ready."

"Off to find a willow tree?" Olivia teased before returning to the flowers and imagining her parents' doing the same during their honeymoon all those years ago.

'What were you two talking about as you stood in this same spot? About your future? The view from your hotel or the delicious food you had for breakfast? I wish I could know.'

Each flower had a unique scent with one smelling like fresh soap and another smelling like fresh berries; those two flower scents stood out to Olivia since she recalled them being her parents' favorites.

Eventually she reached the end of the row and leaned in to take a whiff of the final flower….only to have a hand shoot out of the hedge and snatch her hat off her head.

"H-Hey!" Olivia clawed through the hedge, ready to confront whoever took her hat. "How dare y—!"

"It's impolite to yell at strangers, you know." A teenage boy chuckled, plopping the hat on his head. "It gives off the wrong impression."

He was a head taller than her; wore a black suit with a red tie and a matching black overcoat nestled on his shoulders; had thick black hair that curled below his shoulder blades, and a pair of red tinted sunglasses that covered his maroon eyes.

This was what Alucard looked like when he was 18.

"Aw, my son is all grown up." Olivia giggled, a light blush on her cheeks. "May I have my hat back now?"

"How about we make a trade?" Alucard phased through the hedge and held out her parasol, which she took, followed by a daffodil. "Will that suffice, _draga mea?"_

"I would say so." Olivia buried her face against the flower petals to hide her reddening, grinning face. "What brought about the sudden change? I though you hated the smell of flowers."

"I do, but what kind of son would I be if I left my darling mother all by her lonesome?" He replied, holding his arm out for her to take. "Shall we?"

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Olivia glowed, lacing her arm with his and kissing him on the cheek. "Lead the way then, my darling escort!"

* * *

The two of them strolled through the remaining sections of the East Gardens until they eventually ended up at The Medici Fountain. Sculptures, mini pillars, and plane trees lined the long basin of water, and although Olivia didn't recall her parents mentioning this place, she still took in the fountains beauty with a smile.

With Alucard holding her hand, Olivia leapt onto one of the mini pillars and began to hop up the line to the grotto at the fountain's head.

"The sculptures in there are beautiful." She gestured towards the man and woman embracing on a grassy plain and the large figure looming on the ledge above them. "I wonder if it is based off a story."

"It is based off the love story of Acis and Galatea." Alucard explained, having actually been in Paris when the fountain was built. "Galatea was a sea nymph and was considered the most beautiful of her 50 sisters, yet she only had eyes for Acis. Polyphemus, a cyclops, had also fallen in love with Galatea and grew jealous of Acis. So, when he found the couple together, Polyphemus crushed Acis with a boulder as vengeance. However, Galatea had her own revenge and turned Polyphemus into a river spirit."

"Jealously is a frightening thing." Olivia noted as she reached the end of the trail and grasped Alucard's shoulder as he lifted her up and placed her back on the ground.

"But it is entertaining to watch." Alucard smirked, linking their arms together again. "You humans go to such childish and destructive lengths over petty things."

"Well, I cannot say you are wrong, but," Olivia cleared her throat, feeling the need to defend humanity. "There are certain people and things worth fighting for and, if the thought of losing something precious fuels your actions, well, I cannot chastise them without being hypocritical."

Alucard stared down at Olivia for a moment before placing her hat back on her head.

"I figured you would say something like that." He snickered, pulling the brim over her face.

"Did you expect anything else?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not at all." He hummed, sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear. "Your hair has gotten quite long. It reaches your ankles now."

"Finally!" Olivia cheered, spinning around and letting her hair fan out around her. "It is finally the length I want it at!"

"Care to share why?" Alucard plucked the daffodil from her hand and tucked it behind her ear.

"Mmmm. Maybe tomorrow." Olivia giggled as she tugged him forward. "C'mon, I want to explore some more! Let's go look at the azaleas next! My parents loved azaleas and had them in their wedding."

* * *

It was evening by the time they visited all the sections of the gardens with the rose maze being the final piece of the puzzle that led out to the main street.

"Let's have a race!" Olivia pointed to the two entrances to the maze before pumping her fists. "First one to the main street is the winner."

"And what are the stakes?" Alucard closed the parasol and hooked it on his wrist, intrigued by the notion of a challenge.

"If you win, I'll ask Sir Hellsing to create a new gun for you. One with bigger rounds and explosive mercury tips."

"Interesting. And if you win?"

"If I win," Olivia clasped her hands together and bounced on her heels. "I want you to take me flying across Paris."

"That's all?"

"Yes, that would make me the happiest girl on the Earth. So," She stuck out her hand. "Do you accept my challenge?"

"Of course." Alucard smirked, clasping her hand in his and shaking it. "May the best soldier win."

"Great! I'll go this way! You go that way! And no cheating! Navigate your way out of the maze like a human!"

"You have my word." He held his hand up like he was swearing an oath. "No tricks and no cheats."

"Good! See you on the other side then!" Olivia rocketed through the left entrance and took a right followed by a left, another right, a left, another left, and a right. "How far have you gotten, Alucard?!"

"Oh, a decent amount." His voice came from somewhere in the middle of the maze. "Although, I was expecting more of a challenge."

"H-Hey! Cheater! How did you get there so fast?!"

"I studied the art of tactical planning as a human, you know. This maze is no different from a battlefield."

"Hmph! Well I still intend to win!"

And Olivia raced further into the maze, counting the lefts and rights until she heard the sound of someone laughing.

'The exit!' Olivia squealed in delight. 'Here I come!'

And she darted around the corner, smiling widely….only for it to drop moments later as the air became ice cold.

Olivia had walked into a dead end and standing at the end….was Richard Hellsing, stubbing his cigarette out on one of the roses.

The three gunshot wounds from that night burned her skin, and Olivia's mind became engulfed in a black mist as she beheld the monster that was responsible for Martha's death.

Four years…..she had waited for this moment for four years…

Without thinking, Olivia whipped out her gun and shot him in the knee.

"FUCK!" Richard howled as he crumbled to the ground, blood gushing from the wound. "WHO THE FUCK—?!"

"Enjoying your holiday, you piece of dog shit?" Olivia smiled, trudging forward like a predator before prey. "You murder Lady Hellsing by blackmailing a pitiful yet equally disgusting man, and then you run away before anyone can uncover the mystery. You truly are pathetic."

"Y-YOU?!" Richard fell back with his eyes wide in terror. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME?!"

"It appears luck is on my side." She shrugged. "You know, I made a vow on Martha's grave that if Sir Islands didn't bring you to justice, I would take care of business myself. However, you fled the country like a frightened dog and haven't been seen since. Yet…here you are and here I am." Olivia shot him in the shoulder, relishing in the sight of his agony. "I don't intend to make your death a quick one. I've waited for this moment. In fact," She pocketed her gun and pinned him to the ground by digging her heel into his chest. "Using a gun is too merciful for the likes of you."

"Do you really think you can kill me?!" Richard growled, trying to shove her away which just made Olivia increase her weight on his chest.

"I killed an entire family with only one arm. I don't think I'll have a problem with you!" Olivia kicked him in the face, breaking his nose and cracking some of his teeth. "You heard about the fate of the man you blackmailed, correct? I intend to do worse to you."

"You stupid bitch!" He gargled, blood pooling into his mouth. "If you try to kill me, my 'darling' brother will have you executed for treason. You don't want that, don't you?!"

"How dare you lecture to me about treason?!" She jammed her heel into his throat. "You are lucky Sir Hellsing loves you so much. But…he isn't here is he?" She bent down and hoisted him up by the collar. "Too bad your little plan failed, Richard Hellsing. I am alive! And I can finally avenge Martha's death!"

"But I did kill you!" Richard blurted out, a smug grin on his face. "I've finally won against the little half breed who humiliated me—me! A Hellsing and the rightful heir to the family! It was your fault that cow died, not mine! If only you knew your place from the beginning, if only you took me up on my offer…" He reached out and swatted the daffodil behind her ear away before bunching her hair up in his blood stained grasp. "You have gotten quite beautiful in the past four years….such lovely hair.."

" **Get your fucking hands off of me!** " Olivia snapped his wrist back and slammed his head repeatedly against the ground. "You still are a sick fuck who doesn't understand a thing! Your brother loves you! Everyone but him suspected you! He loves you! HE LOVES YOU AND YOU BETRAYED HIM BY KILLING HIS WIFE OVER SOMETHING SO VILE AND CHILDISH!"

With every blow, the dark mist dissipated as, once again, Olivia was ensnared by her grief and tears quickly clouded her vision.

"Sir Hellsing still has a picture of Martha hidden in his desk…." She whimpered, her bottom lip quivering and her hands trembling. "He still grieves Martha after all this time and he doesn't know it was his own brother that murdered her!" Olivia violently shook Richard's unconscious body back and forth. "YOU SAY YOU ARE THE RIGHTFUL HEIR TO THE HELLING FAMILY, BUT YOU DON'T MEAN KNOW WHAT THE WORD 'FAMILY' MEANS, DON'T YOU?! DON'T YOU?!"

"Get away from Mr. Hellsing!" A voice bellowed from the entrance of the dead end. It was Jonathan Duval, Richard's ever faithful driver and now bodyguard. "Step away from Mr. Hellsing this instant!"

Olivia paid Jonahthan no mind and just stared at Richard's bloodied, unconscious face as if it held the answer to all her questions.

"I'm warning you! Release Mr. Hellsing or I'll shoot!"

Olivia still didn't react.

"I warned you!"

Jonathan fired a complete round of bullets….but they never reached Olivia.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Alucard crushed the bullets one by one in his hand and peered over at Richard's pathetic form. "It appears you found a turncoat and his pet. How interesting."

"H-H-How did you—?!" Jonathan sputtered, wondering how the hell this guy caught all his bullets with ease. "Who you think you ar—?!" He was immediately silenced when Alucard whipped out his pistol and pointed the barrel to his forehead.

"You truly are a stupid little dog if you believe you can attack my 'wife' and live long enough to demand answers from me." Alucard chuckled, his eyes blood red as he cocked the hammer back. "A bullet alone will not constitute as penance for—."

"Stop it." Olivia stood up and dropped Richard's body on the ground, a foreign look in her eyes. "Don't hurt him, Alucard."

"Why shouldn't I?" Alucard inquired, placing his finger on the trigger. "I was ordered to protect you and protect you I shall. This 'bodyguard' poses a threat to your safety, so I am doing only what is required to keep you safe."

"Then take me back to the hotel." Her skin was stark white and there was sway in her step. "Please, Alucard….let him go."

"…..As you wish." Alucard placed his pistol back in its holster, the smile gone from his face.

"Gather up your master and take him to a hospital." Olivia stumbled forward, bracing herself against the maze wall. "And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll have my 'husband' track you down and paint the walls with your innards. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am! Roger that! Loud and clear!" Jonathan saluted her as his body became drenched in sweat.

"Then get moving." Olivia brushed past them, her sight becoming unfocused. "Take me to the exit, Alucard."

"Be right there." Alucard grabbed Jonathan by the tie and yanked him in close, the smile back on his face. "I would love to see you try to challenge. It has been a while since I've feast on a man."

Jonathan shivered as Alucard ran a finger down his neck before following after Olivia, his laughter filling the air.

"Christ, Mr. Hellsing." He darted forward and gathered Richard up in his arms. "What the hell did you do?!"

* * *

An hour later, Olivia stood in the middle of the bathroom, bare and still dripping wet from her bath.

No matter how hard she scrubbed her hair, she still felt his fingers.

 _Such lovely hair_

 _Such lovely hair_

 _Suchlovelyhairsuchlovelyhairsuchlovelyhairsuchlovelyhair—_

"FUCK!" Olivia picked up her hairbrush and hurled it at the mirror, shattering the glass into hundreds of pieces. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

The ghost of Richard's touch was like millions of spiders crawling across her scalp, and without a moment's hesitation, she snatched up one of the glass shards and sawed at her hair until only uneven patches that sprung out in all directions remained.

Livid, Olivia dug the shard into her cursed hand until the blood overflowed from her palm and poured onto the floor. But no amount of physical pain outweighed the emotional hurricane, and with a strangled cry, Olivia threw the shard against the wall and crumbled to the ground with her head against her knees.

The sounds of boots clicking against the bathroom tiles were her only warning before a red overcoat was placed on her shoulders and a gloved hand gingerly grasped her injured, cursed hand.

Olivia peered up to find Alucard crouched next to her, and, while maintaining eye contact, he brought her hand to his mouth and licked at the wound

"Why didn't you kill him?" His breath tickled her skin. "He betrayed our master and it is our duty to eliminate those who defy him."

"Because…..I…I realized it wasn't my right." She touched the bullet wound on her chest. "For all my hatred towards Richard and how I desperately wish for his demise, as I looked down at his disgusting, treacherous face, I realized Richard was not mine to kill; he was Sir Hellsing's. That bastard killed the wife of the Head of the Hellsing organization, so it is only right for the Head of Hellsing be the one to end his life, whether by his own hand or by giving me the order. Either way, it is Sir Hellsing who must pull the trigger, not me….." She peeked over at her cursed hand and whispered, "I'm nothing but a solider, and they act on orders….not emotions.."

Alucard didn't comment on her reasoning and continued to lick up her blood until her wound was healed.

"Thank you for the meal."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Olivia muttered, looking at the severed locks of hair scattered across the floor alongside the glass shards.

 _ **("Anya, I want to have long hair like you when I grow up!" Five year old Olivia beamed as she watched her mom brush her hair. )**_

 _ **("My, my. Your hair is long enough to sit on now, Ms. Olivia." Martha hummed. "You must be happy about that."/"Yes." Olivia closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. "It is almost as long as my mother's was, although she rarely let it down. I just hope I can maintain it properly.")**_

Olivia pulled Alucard's coat tighter around her bare form as her eyes dulled slightly, but she was suddenly brought out of her daze when Alucard tilted her chin up with his finger.

"You're not crying." He caressed her dry face, as if suspecting she was hiding her tears.

"Richard Hellsing isn't worth a single drop of my tears nor is his presence enough to deter me from my mission." Olivia stood up and averted her eyes. "I would like to get dressed now. Please excuse yourself."

Still holding onto her hand, Alucard pressed a kiss against her palm before phasing out through the wall.

"Don't keep me waiting for long. I have something to give to you."

* * *

When Olivia emerged from the bathroom in her nightgown and with Alucard's coat still nestled on her shoulders, she found the balcony door open and Alucard standing on the railing.

"What are you doing?" She stepped over the threshold and shivered as the cool night air wrapped around her.

"You requested that I take you flying across Paris.." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"But I didn't win the race, Alucard." Olivia took his hand anyways and let him hoist her up on the railing. "You don't have to do this."

"But I do." Alucard retorted, sweeping an arm under her knees and lifting off the railing. "I would be a lousy son and husband otherwise. Besides," He grinned widely, his fangs shining in the moonlight. "Humans can't fly without a pair of wings."

And he shot off into the night, appearing as nothing more than a streak of crimson red along the cityscape.

The wind cut through Olivia and she clung onto Alucard for dear life as he made sudden drops and sharp turns to rouse a scream or squeal from her.

"ALUCARD!" Her cries echoed far and wide when he leapt from Notre Dame Cathedral. "ENOUGH!"

"WHAT'S THAT?! GO FASTER?!" He cackled, stopping a meter from the ground and soaring off into the sky at maximum speed with Olivia shouting explicits in his ear.

Yet she was laughing all the while…but she was also—.

"You're crying." Alucard stopped suddenly when he felt his neck becoming wet. "Why now all the sudden?"

"It's because I'm happy right now." Olivia confessed, gazing at his moonlit profile in utter endearment. "I met the creature who murdered one of my dearest friends, and I sawed off the hair I worked so hard to grow out …and yet….at this moment….I can't help but feel pure happiness."

"Tsk. My wife is such a crybaby." He sighed, wiping her cheeks with a smile. "If she keeps crying unceasingly, she will become ugly and no one will look at her."

"You're the one to talk. I recall you having a sob fest last week." Olivia giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his. "We are quite a pair, aren't we?"

"Yes we are." He raised his fingers to his lips, prepared to give her another indirect kiss when she stopped him.

"I know you're 515 years old, but I think you can do a little better than that after everything we've been though." She teased, gently cupping his face and connecting their lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away. "That is how you kiss someone, old man."

"Such bold words!" Alucard's voice dropped an octave and his grip on her legs tightened as that infamous grin spread across his face. "Allow me to amend my past mistakes then, _draga mea_."

Then he grasped the back of her head, tangling his fingers through her hair, and re-connected their lips once more, the edge of his fangs poking against her lips.

'Better…' Olivia giggled, deepening the kiss as the bustle of the city below them faded into silence. 'Much better…'

* * *

Back in Amiens, Fay was hard at work with the next chapter of her manga, this time sketching the man and woman with Alucard and Olivia's likenesses kissing under the watchful eye of the moon with these words in the textbox above them:

 **Life broke her.**

 **Life broke him.**

 **But when they got together,**

 **Their pieces became whole.**

* * *

 **A/N: That quote at the end is from cfmusings on Tumblr. And Alucard's comment about Olivia becoming ugly if she keeps crying is a throwback to the same comment Olivia made about herself in Chapter 17.**

 ***Aggressively hums "Let Me Be Your Wings" from the Thumbelina Soundtrack or "A Whole New World" from the Aladdin soundtrack.***

 **So yeah! Very busy chapter! And the new icon shows Olivia's hairstyle. (It is Saya from Blood+ by the way). And haven't you noticed flower fields were starting to mean something positive for Olivia? For most of her life, flower fields have signified death. She was picking flowers when her family and Martha were killed…then she and Alucard had an official confession in the Amiens flower field and they had a 'date' in the Luxembourg one. But then Richard showed up so flower fields are cursed. Sorry, Olivia.**

 **And Alucard's height is 210 cm which makes him roughly 6'9". This is according to an official Hellsing chart I found. Père Lachaise is a cemetery in Paris. And Alucard didn't dress like that when he was 18 (obviously) but that is how his appearance was. And if you want Olivia's current height, she and Walter are both 5'7" and still growing. Damn, people in the Hellsing world are tall.**

 **And the willow bark comment is basically Olivia asking Alucard if he is looking for aspirin since willow bark contains salicin which is an anti-inflammatory agent similar to aspirin. And I was just having fun with the flower scents to be honest. So if you are a botanist, have mercy on me. Lol.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is supposed to somewhat mirror the previous one since the last chapter Alucard weathered his demons with Olivia's support and this chapter, Olivia' weathered some of her demons with Alucard's support. And check my tumblr blog! I posted some stuff that corresponds to this chapter, tagged with #chapter 36. And you guys are still more than welcome to draw stuff too! *wink wink* Lol!**

 **Thank you so much again for reading this chapter! And please leave a review! I love them so so so so so much~!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one where we will look more in the post-WW2 world, check in on Arthur, and have more fun stuff for the whole family! :D**

 **Thank you again! :D**


	37. Ruins of War

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **(A new chapter? On this fanfic? It's more likely than you think!)**

 **Sorry for the delay! Life got very hectic for me, but I am back!**

 **Please enjoy this new chapter!**

 **And I welcome all new and returning readers!**

* * *

Arthur would never admit it to anyone, but the past two weeks without Walter and Olivia were starting to get to him.

Several times he rang the bell on his desk for tea, only to get a subpar cup of mush from an unfortunate soldier placed on kitchen duty, or he would look out the window on certain nights to watch Olivia train, only to find her usual spot empty and overgrown with weeds.

But he knew they were safe and capable of defending themselves, so that brought him some comfort.

Besides, Walter checked in with Arthur every night and gave him a thorough report on his studies, and Arthur hadn't heard about any freak accidents in Europe so that meant Olivia was alright as well.

In the post-war Europe, relations between the countries were still on thin ice, especially between Western Europe and the Soviet Union. Prime Minister Winston Churchill described the situation as Stalin draping an "Iron Curtain' between the East and West; Premier Joseph Stalin defended himself by stating 'co-existence between communist countries and the West were impossible'.

As far as Arthur was aware, Hungary wasn't officially under the Soviet Union or one of its satellite states, but the wind was blowing in that direction.

That was why he ordered Alucard to accompany her, and Arthur knew he wouldn't disobey his orders. However, he now found himself regretting his decision.

As per Olivia's request, Arthur had begun looking at the family servant with an open mind and learned Alucard was capable of more than just mindless bloodshed, but he knew Alucard would always be a dangerous monster at his core.

And the fact that Alucard and Olivia loved each other only made it worse. Arthur wanted to consent to the relationship and he tried to be understanding—mainly for Olivia's sake—but he was starting to realize the flaws and possible hazards of such a bond.

Alucard had torn the world apart for a mortal woman once.

Who's to say he wouldn't do it again?

Fiddling with his fountain pen, Arthur paced around his office as he attempted to sort his thoughts out.

Alucard had given Arthur no reason for doubt since he completed all of his orders without fail and obeyed his every command. But Arthur vividly recalled the stories and journals left behind by his grandfather, detailing the heinous deeds of the fearsome count and former tyrant, and Arthur knew he could never trust his dear servant completely.

Even now, Arthur was prepared to use Olivia again if Alucard stepped out of line. The mark on her arm was the result of housing Hellsing blood and her body rejecting it, but his essence was still embedded into her skin.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that though.

Arthur just prayed that Alucard remembered what the sigils engraved on his hands meant, and what would happen to him if he dared to disobey his master. Arthur may be less brutal than his predecessors, but he was just as strong willed and iron hearted.

Heaving a hefty sigh, Arthur threw his pen on his desk and picked up his cup of subpar tea, wincing as he drowned the horrid drink.

He had caught a cold recently, which was out of the blue since it was late summer and he only caught colds during the winter. Yet Arthur chalked it up to stress and continued to drink his tea.

'Hellsings don't succumb to illnesses.' Arthur grumbled, slamming the empty tea cup down. 'Never have, never will.'

* * *

The week in Paris had quickly come to an end, and Olivia found herself standing in front of the Eiffel Tower on the morning of their departure.

True to her word, Olivia visited every location, whether café or street corner, that her parents went to with Alucard by her side as her photographer.

" _It's a shame you can't take a photo with me." Olivia sighed when Alucard (who was in his teenage form) handed the camera back to her. "But I am surprised you know how to use a camera, especially with such professionalism."_

" _Do you think I sit in that dungeon doing nothing but drinking wine and picking my teeth?" Alucard pulled the brim of her hat down over her face. "I enjoy learning about modern technology and whatever other interesting inventions you humans conjure up."_

" _Maybe they will create a camera vampires can use too and I can finally have a picture of the two of us!" Olivia giggled, taking him by the hand and tugging him forward. "C'mon, we are off to The Louvre!"_

Olivia laughed at the memory and wrapped her arms around her waist, the warmth in her chest spreading out to her limbs.

" _Anya, Apa_ , Paris is as beautiful as you said it was, and I was able to create my own memories while re-tracing your footsteps." A light blush dusted her cheeks as she placed her right hand over her heart. "And…in a way…it was like I was on my own honeymoon."

"Really now." Alucard suddenly appeared at her side, back in his child form and wrapping his arms around her legs. "If I knew this was our honeymoon, I would've disemboweled that 'bodyguard' as an offering for my bride."

"You can do that when we have our first child and the shaman comes to bless him with sweetgrass." Olivia played along, picking him up and rubbing her nose against his. "Is it time to leave already?"

"Yes, the cab is waiting for us at the park entrance."

"I hope Ms. Chevalier isn't too disappointed that we declined her offer to drive us to the station." Olivia muttered, walking over to where the cab was waiting. "She has done so much for us, and I don't want to seem ungrateful."

"The hotel owner is fine. Besides," Alucard tugged on the strap of her jumper. "I've been meaning to ask you about your new garments. I don't recall you buying them this week."

"Do you like them? Ms. Chevalier gave them to me this morning." She beamed, spinning around like a runaway model. Her new outfit consisted of a lace, translucent shirt with long puffy sleeves, a white jumper, and a pair of matching heels. "I think I look rather cute. Although, I do feel guilty about accepting it since Ms. Chevalier was so understanding about the broken mirror; she didn't even question my stupid excuse about breaking it because I saw a spider."

"Well, the hotel owner didn't believe you entirely." Alucard interjected, reminding Olivia that he could read minds. "But she was far more concerned about why all your hair was gone than about a silly mirror."

"Yeah," Olivia chuckled nervously. "I never actually gave her a reason why, but she never pushed me. I guess, being Ms. Valentine's friend and all, Ms. Chevalier has seen her fair share of strange things."

"Possibly." Alucard muttered, resting his cheek on her shoulder and fiddling with the top button of her shirt. "You look lovely, by the way."

"I've gone from pretty to lovely!" Olivia cheered, a pronounced bounce in her step. "An upgrade!"

"But not quite beautiful yet."

"Don't ruin the moment." Olivia scowled, finally reaching the cab and sliding into the passenger compartment with Alucard on her lap.

As the cab drove through the streets of Paris and towards the station, Olivia gave the city one final glance, a gentle yet melancholy smile on her face.

'Farewell, newlywed _Anya_ and _Apa.'_ She blew a kiss to the Eiffel Tower fading away in the distance. 'May your memories of love live on in this city for all eternity.'

Then, as the cab turned the corner, Olivia caught sight of the hospital Richard was currently in and her eyes became like stone.

'Enjoy your miserable existence while you can, Richard Hellsing. You will receive your punishment and more in due time.' Olivia made a finger gun with her right hand and aimed it at the passing hospital. 'Just you wait.'

And she fired the 'gun' before the building faded completely out of sight, anxiously awaiting the day when the imaginary bullet would become a real one.

* * *

In order to reach Hungary, the two of them would have to travel through Switzerland and Austria first. Germany wasn't an option, and Italy definitely wasn't an option since it was the homeland of the Iscariot Organization.

So the great 'Neutral' country it was then, although some would say calling Switzerland neutral was a stretch.

During the world war, Switzerland was surrounded by fascist countries on all sides (this included France which was partially occupied by German troops after the French surrender in 1940), and all Swiss imports and exports were under German control. So the land locked country had a choice to make: maintain its trade and financial relations with its neighbors on a pre-war level or sever all its ties and surrender.

In the end, Switzerland chose the former while asserting they would maintain their independence, unlike Austria which fell under Hitler's influence.

Critics and scholars could argue back and forth about Switzerland and its grey neutrality for years, but it was still commendable they were able to hold a 'neutral' stance for so long.

However, that didn't excuse some of their decisions and policies made during the war, namely their attitudes towards refuges.

Switzerland did accommodate some 55,000 civilian refugees during the war, but approximately 20,000 – 25,000 refugees were rejected at the border, which meant death for most of them. The Swiss authorities even denied diplomatic protection for Jewish Swiss citizens coming in from the surrounding countries, and Swiss diplomats were involved in the creation of the "J" stamp to mark the passports of the Jewish German citizens, a vile discriminating tactic to make escaping more difficult.

The entire matter reminded Olivia of a slaughterhouse, and she intently stared out the window when the train stopped for passengers in Zürich, Switzerland.

"I wonder how many of them are refuges," She mumbled, her eyes instantly drawn to a mother and son who only had a tiny suitcase to call their own. "And I wonder how many of them were separated from their families….and how many of them had to watch their loved ones perish."

Alucard gazed into Olivia's eyes, finding not a reflection of the crowd outside but a reflection of her family's eviscerated corpses. Silently, he rose up from his seat across from her and settled himself on her lap, causing Olivia to turn her attention towards him.

Still not saying a word, Alucard cupped her face in his hands and Olivia began to smile at the sentiment when he suddenly yanked her cheeks apart and she let out a squeal of pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" Olivia scowled, prying his hands from her face. "I thought we were having a moment!"

"Look lively, _draga mea._ " Alucard stuck his tongue out and snickered. "We have a guest approaching."

Seconds later, the cabin door slid open and a very pregnant woman entered over the threshold with an orange carry-on bag and a bashful expression.

"Pardon me," She gulped, her gentle voice laced with a Hungarian accent. "I….um….the other cabins are full so I was hoping I could impose on you…and ask if…if you would allow me to sit with you."

Olivia's heart nearly stopped and her smile nearly tore her face in half.

'A Hungarian! A Hungarian, Alucard! She is Hungarian!' Olivia shook Alucard back and forth so rapidly that he looked like a blur. 'I can't believe I've met another Hungarian! After so long! ALUCARD, SHE IS HUNGARIAN!'

"So I see." He growled, tugging on her cheeks again to make her stop. "Now, cease and desist and invite our guest in. And if you shake me again, I will—lovingly—throw you off the train."

"Ah! Right! Sorry!" Olivia composed herself before turning to the woman and responding in Hungarian. "Please take a seat, miss. My son and I welcome your company."

"Y-You're Hungarian?! Thank goodness!" The woman placed her hand over her heart and closed the door behind her. "It's been so long since I've able to speak my mother tongue!"

"Same here. It is a rather pleasant surprise." Olivia giggled, gesturing for the woman to take a seat next to her. "I am Olivia Emese Song and this is my son, Alucard."

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Song. My name is Julia Untaru." She grinned and offered her hand to Alucard. "You are quite the handsome young man, Alucard."

"Thank you." He replied in perfect Hungarian, grasping her index finger and shaking it. "You are very pretty as well, Ms. Untaru."

"Such nice manners." Julia praised, retracting her hand and placing it on her swollen abdomen. "I bet he takes after his father, correct? Is he traveling with you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all." Olivia laughed, pointing to the coffin on the floor. "My husband is right there. I'm afraid he is not much for conservation, but he is a great listener." She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Julia did a double take and stuttered out an apology.

"O-Oh My! I…I'm so sorry for your loss! I didn't—!"

"Its fine, Ms. Untaru. I was just having a bit of fun." Olivia leaned over and clasped her on the shoulder. "Do forgive me."

"Oh," Julia breathed out, patting her chest to soothe her racing heart. "I see. Forgive me for overreacting."

"Teasing a pregnant woman?" Alucard muttered, a cheeky grin on his face. "Tsk, tsk, you are setting a bad example for your precious son."

"Oh, hush." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I apologized already, and you're the one to talk about setting a bad example, Mr. 'I used a 12 year old girl as a Frisbee to bait a possessed dog'."

"You're still angry about that?" He smirked, poking her between the eyes. "You'll give yourself wrinkles from holding a grudge, my love."

"You little—!"

"Um," Julia coughed out, wondering what the mother and son were whispering so intently about. "So, where in Hungary are you heading to?"

"My son and I are heading to my home town, Szentendre, and then—."

"Szentendre?!" Julia lurched forward suddenly, causing Olivia to jump back and hit her head on the wall. "That is my hometown too!"

"Really?!" Olivia chuckled, rubbing the lump on the back of her head. "What a small world it is indeed."

"Yes." Julia sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes. "When the war broke out, I was only 14 and my parents sent me to Switzerland for sanctuary. I begged them to come with me, but they said I had to live on for them." Julia reached into her bag and pulled out a weathered photo of a Romani man and woman. "I was afraid I wouldn't be let in since so many refugees were denied entry but, somehow, I was granted access. For the past six years, I did odd jobs and tried to send letters to my parents whenever I could. It was lonely, but when I was 16, I met my Elias. He was my sun in those dark times and the four years of marriage we had together were bliss. However, he passed away earlier this year, leaving me and our baby on our own." She placed her hand on her bulging belly and held back a sob. "So, now that the war is over, I want to return home and have our baby with my mother and father by my side." Julia let out a halfhearted chuckle and turned to Olivia. "Forgive me for rambling, Ms. Song. I'm sure you don't want to listen to my depressing story."

"I don't mind at all, Ms. Untaru. I'm glad you are going home to your family." Julia could detect a hint of sorrow in Olivia's tone but decided not to press the matter.

"I'm nine months along now. I hope to have our daughter in my arms before the end of the month."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, I can feel it in my soul that I am carrying Elias' daughter." Julia giggled when she felt the baby kick against her hand. "Her name will be Alexandria—Alexandria Catinca Untaru."

"That is a beautiful name." Olivia nodded, already envisioning the happy family Alexandria had waiting for her. "And I know Alexandria will become a woman benefiting such a name."

"Hehe. Alexandria says thank you." Julia hummed, rubbing her belly with a thoughtful expression. "I must confess I am a bit nervous. I've heard horror stories about child birth and what it does to the mother."

"You'll be right as rain." Olivia placed her hand on top of Julia's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You survived the war, so I believe you can survive this."

Julia clung to Olivia's hand, as if to draw strength from it, and nodded.

"Thank you,….Olivia. Thank you so much."

* * *

For hours, the two women talked about their childhoods in Hungary and their experiences during the war. Olivia had to water down her experiences and involvement, but she did mention that she was a soldier. Alucard had dozed off at some point, finding the conversation boring and Olivia's lap comfortable; Julia cooed at how adorable he was and asked Olivia about her own pregnancy.

Olivia could only blush as Alucard smiled in his sleep.

By the time the train was halfway across Austria and nearing the Hungary border, it was the dead of night and all the passengers were fast asleep in their cabins.

Olivia was curled up in her corner with Alucard nestled on her lap when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Half asleep and repressing the urge to punch whoever was bothering her, Olivia cracked an eye open to find Julia standing in front of her with a pained expression and a hand on her back.

"Julia?" She sat up, all traces of sleep vaporized. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Alexandria has been acting up for the past hour." She winced, a light sweat breaking out on her brow. "I was thinking about walking around the train until she settles down. Could you walk with me?"

"Of course! It's not safe for you to walk around on your own." Olivia gently placed Alucard on the bench and opened her bag to grab a coat to cover him with and a blessed knife for protection.

"Is that really necessary?" Julia gulped, eyeing the weapon with worry and distaste. "It is only a few laps up and down the passenger carts."

"In my line of work, I've learned it is better to be safe than sorry."

After checking to make sure Alucard was comfortable, Olivia led her out of their cabin and gave Julia her arm to hold onto as she escorted her down the hallway.

There was not a soul in sight, and the only time light illuminated the dark corridor was when moonlight passed through the entrance windows.

"How do you feel now?" Olivia inquired, noticing how tightly Julia was clinging to her arm and how her hands were drenched in sweat. "Should I alert a porter and ask them to signal for assistance?"

"Nh! No….I'll be fine." She panted, leaning against Olivia for support. "I just need some fresh air. Please take me to the rear cart. I can stand on the platform there."

"Alright, but just for a few minutes." Olivia advised, turning on her heel and escorting Julia towards the back of the train. "It is cold at night, and I don't want you and Alexandria to get sick."

"Your motherly instincts are kicking in." Julia giggled. "I feel safe in your capable hands."

"Please," She grumbled, keeping a firm hand on Julia's waist as they moved to the next cart. "I'm not as great of a mother as you think I am."

* * *

The rear cart consisted of large crates of cargo and had very little insulation.

It was difficult to navigate towards the exit door with such minimal light, but Olivia was able to manage.

"Hopefully we won't get in trouble for doing this." Julia smiled wryly, her knees buckling slightly. "I would hate for you to get into trouble on my behalf."

"Don't worry about me." Olivia grinned reassuringly, placing her hand on the doorknob. "You focus on your—."

The sound of wood creaking interrupted her, and the hair on the back of Olivia's neck stood up.

"Olivia, what's—?"

"Shh!" Olivia nudged Julia behind her and got into a defensive position with her knife in hand. "We aren't the only ones here."

Julia's eyes became wide as saucers and she clung to Olivia's back as the sound of creaking wood filled the cart again.

"There is no use hiding." Olivia announced, her sights fixated on a crate in the far left corner. "Come out and face me or I'll drag you out myself."

There was a moment of silence before the floor began to creak again as the culprit crawled out into the open.

"But…they're…." Julia trailed off, her face frozen in shock while Olivia maintained her stance and her cold expression.

Before them stood a gaunt faced man in raggedy clothing who was wielding a pistol in his grimy hands.

"Oh God." Julia whimpered, wrapping her arms around her belly protectively. "Not here, not here…."

"What are you doing here?" Olivia questioned him, keeping her eyes peeled for any sudden movements. "You don't have any business being in the rear cart at this time of night. Why don't you go and—?"

" _Bleib zurück!"_ The man bellowed when Olivia took a step forward, raising his pistol up to fire. " _Bleib zurück oder ich schieße_!"

'Fuck,' Olivia took a step back, not understanding an ounce of German but had enough sense to know he didn't want her to move. 'I need to get Julia out of here before things get ugly. It would be one thing if he was a ghoul, but he is human and I can't act without alerting Hellsing first. There has to be—."

Olivia was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard Julia let out an earsplitting scream and whirled around to find her hunched over with water running down her legs.

"Oh fuck!" Olivia caught Julia in her arms and maneuvered her to the ground, her heart pounding in her ears and her palms pooling sweat. "H-HELP! SOMEBODY COME HELP US! SHE IS GOING INTO LABOR!"

" _Schweigen!"_ The man's hand trembled as he aimed his pistol at them. " _Ich werde dich beide töten, wenn du nicht schweigst!"_

"She is going into fucking labor, you psycho!" Olivia screeched, pointing to the entrance of the cart. "Go get help now!"

But the man was too hysterical to see reason and began to pull back on the trigger.

"NO!" Olivia tackled him just as he fired, the bullet shooting through the roof instead of Julia's head.

She wrestled with him across the floor, trying to rip the gun away from him while also still screaming for help at the top of her lungs.

"OLIVIA!" Julia howled as another contraction hit her. "HELP ME!"

"HOLD ON! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Olivia pinned the man down and brandished her knife against his neck. "My friend is having a baby and if you try to stop us from leaving this cart, I will slice your throat open and leave your corpse for my son to feed on!"

The man's eyes were bloodshot and he was still panting heavily, but he didn't make an effort to fight back so Olivia eased up her grip slightly.

Just then, another contraction hit Julia and she threw her head back and bawled until her throat was raw, her nails digging into the floorboards and breaking off..

"OLIVIA!"

"JULIA!" Olivia threw herself off the man and scrambled over to her, granting the hysterical man the opportunity to aim his gun at Olivia's back and fire.

But, the man's hand was trembling so hard that the bullet missed its intended target.

Instead…..it hit—.

"NO!" Olivia collapsed on her knees next to Julia and tried to stop the bleeding from the wound in her chest. "NO NO NO NO! JULIA! JULIA!"

"Oli….va…" Julia breathed out, blood dripping from her lips and her blue dress rapidly becoming red. "My…baby…"

"Don't talk, don't talk!" Olivia stammered, gathering Julia up into her arms. "We are going to get some help, so I need you to hold on for me! Okay?! E-E-Everything is going to be fine! You are going to be just fine!"

And all while this was happening, Olivia didn't notice the man stumble to his feet and aim at her back once more.

Yet again, he missed his target….only this time it was because Alucard bit his hand off.

"You dare to harm my wife?" He sneered, crushing both the hand and the pistol in his jaws while reveling in the man's wails of fear and agony. "Scream all you want. No one is coming to rescue you."

"Is that…..Alucard?" Julia gasped, the contractions moving closer together. "H-How did he get so big?! And what….what is he doing to that man?!"

"Never mind that!" Olivia directed Julia's attention back to her, completely ignoring Alucard shoving his arm down the man's throat and yanking out his spine. "We need to get you back to the main cart so the conductor can radio for help. You and Alexandria are going to be fine, I promise!"

Cradling her against her chest, Olivia stood up and was about to rush forward when another contraction hit Julia and her screams caused Olivia to fall back down.

"Julia, please be strong for me! I promise I won't let—!" Olivia's voice caught in her throat as blood began to leak from between Julia's legs and onto the floor.

A uterine rupture.

"Oh fuck!" Olivia began to hyperventilate. "W-We need a doctor! I can't let you two die….I promised everything would be alright…I promised everything would be alright….I can't let you die! Not again—!"

"Olivia…." Julia whispered, weakly placing her bloody hand on Olivia's cheek. Her chest and legs were saturated with blood and her skin was getting colder by the second. "I beg you….save my baby…."

"NO!" Tears flooded Olivia's vision as she tried to stand up once more. "BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE! I PROMISED I—!"

"Please….I can't let Alexandria die…."

"I CAN'T LET YOU DIE EITHER!" Olivia blubbered, almost slipping on the bloody floor. "YOUR PARENTS ARE WAITING FOR YOU! ALEXANDRIA IS WAITING FOR YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THEM BEHIND! YOU HAVE TO HOLD ON!"

Julia's reply was only a bloodcurdling scream as her entire body became drenched in blood, and Olivia knew she had to make a decision now.

"Why, God….." Olivia whispered, cradling Julia to her chest. "Why do you hate me so….?"

"OLIVIA!" Julia bellowed, blood gushing from her mouth and her nails digging into Olivia's arm. "SAVE MY BABY!"

With an anguished cry, Olivia lifted her knife up and prayed to Alexandria for forgiveness.

"Forgive me…..I couldn't save your mommy."

* * *

After the war, several countries were stricken with poverty and illness.

Thousands of people had lost everything—their loved ones, their jobs, their homes, their security—and when they had nothing more to lose, their mind begin to deteriorate.

During the train stop in Vienna, Tobias Schmidt—an Austrian man who had lost his family, friends, and home—had snuck onto the rear cart in the hopes of stealing some valuables to sell for food. However, the train departed before he could get off, so he hid behind the crates, knowing he would be arrested if found by railway staff. Tobias was so desperate for survival and delirious with grief that he was willing to murder two innocent women who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

When a conductor came to investigate the rear cart after hearing a woman's cries for help, he was greeted with a massacre. Tobias' organs and bones had been ripped from his body, leaving only his skin floating in a lake of blood. And, lying on top of a line of crates, was Julia's corpse. Her abdomen had been sliced open, yet she looked like she was sleeping. Someone had cleaned the blood from her body and crossed her arms over her chest, as if to give Julia's corpse some comfort.

Passengers were questioned and the authorities tried to locate the mother and son who shared their cabin with Julia but it was like they never existed. The cabin was bare, save for Julia's bag and no one could recall what they looked like.

It was like they had been ghosts all long…..or someone had tampered with their memories.

However, as the sun began to rise over the Szentendre horizon, two grieving parents caught sight of the ghosts.

As Nikolai and Katarina Untaru watched their daughter's corpse be wheeled off the train from afar, a young woman with blood caked on her sleeves approached them with a bundle in her arms.

"Your daughter won't be coming home." She whispered, placing the bundle in Katarina's arms. "So she sent Alexandria in her place."

And in the blink of an eye, the young woman vanished into the crowd and the grieving parents peered down at the bundle to find a smiling baby girl with her mother's brown eyes.

* * *

Two miles away from the station, Alucard watched Olivia as she washed her arms and face in the river, reading her mind to find it completely blank.

"Believe it or not, that woman died happily." He stated, walking over to the edge and staring at their reflection in the water. "Just knowing her baby survived was enough."

Silent as the dead, Olivia rose to her feet and peered up at him, water dripping from her face and sleeves.

"I can see why you thought God abandoned you." She murmured, bending down to pick up her bag and walked away.

The streets were deserted, granting the coffin the opportunity to sprout legs and walk on its own, and it and its master diligently followed Olivia as she navigated the streets from muscle memory.

Olivia didn't even bother to notice the familiar sights, and she didn't stop until she reached the end of a dirt road hidden behind the university.

She remembered her childhood home as a two story cottage with blue painted bricks, a white picket fence, and a beautiful tulip garden that covered the backyard.

What stood before her now were the remains of a house with its roof caved in, it walls partially crumbled, and its windows shattered.

"Is this…?" Alucard stood next to her, scanning her face for any sign of emotion.

"Yes," Olivia answered, taking a step forward and placing her hand on the worn doorframe. " _Anya, Apa_ , Akos, Mark…..I've finally come home."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Translation: "Stay back!" then "Stay back or I'll shoot!" then "Silence!" and then "I'll kill you both if you're not silent!".**

 **I actually do not know a dang thing about the German language and its numerous dialects so please forgive me. I am a histologist, not a linguist. Haha. AND I PROMISE OLIVIA WILL HAVE COMPLETE HAPPINESS SOON!**

 **This chapter basically went into the events and after effects of the war. I thank my History loving friend for the help. But Olivia has finally made it home! And we will look into Alucard's past again soon, so look forward to that! And another tally has been added to the "Olivia gets screwed over" chart.**

 **And, just for fun, I like to imagine a Labyrinth Au for this fic. You know, the film with David Bowie? Just imagining Alucard as the Goblin King and Olivia as Sarah makes me laugh. "I ask for so little," said Alucard the Goblin King. "Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave." or singing "How you turned my world, you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one."**

 **Aaaahhhh, I'm running on two hours of sleep. Please forgive me.**

 **And FayValentine, your idea has been duly noted! :D**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! And please~~leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **Thank you again and see you in the next chapter! :D**


	38. A Heart Crafted from Porcelain and Iron

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them so much!**

 **And I apologize for my absence. Life got hectic and emotional, but here I am!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy the new cover art by ponurygrajek on tumblr! It is Olivia and Little Alucard! You can see it better on my tumblr blog! Olivia is so freaking beautiful and Alucard is so freaking adorable!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Well, aren't you going in?" Alucard prodded, noticing Olivia hadn't moved from her spot in front of the decayed door. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

Olivia didn't answer him nor did she move as her sights were locked on the little girl skipping up the dirt path with her school bag bouncing from side to side.

Her pink dress was littered with grass stains and her pigtails flapped in the breeze while she brandished a radiant smile on her chubby face.

" _Anya! Apa!"_ Eight year old Olivia called out, phasing through Alucard and Olivia's forms before opening the freshly painted door of a beautiful blue bricked cottage. " _I'm home! Did you miss me?!"_

"Olivia." Alucard's gruff voice shattered the illusion and the house was decrepit once more. "What do you see?"

"I thought….." She murmured, placing her hand on the once eye level doorknob. "I thought I saw a baby rabbit run past us."

'The doorknob is smaller than I remember. Have I truly grown that much?'

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Olivia turned the knob and stepped inside, memories of long ago bombarding her senses.

The oak banister she used to slide down so often that her father had to repaint it every other week; the china cabinet that her and little brothers used to hide in when their mother wanted them to eat their vegetables; the pink wall paper Mark had scribbled on as a baby that eventually became the family mural; the music room where their parents would practice until the early hours of the morning, and the kitchen/dining area that constantly smelt of sugar and baking bread.

It was all gone.

Everything Olivia knew—all the traces of her family's presence and her childhood—had vanished.

The floorboards were rotten; the pink wallpaper had become brown and moldy; cobwebs hung from the ceiling corners; the banister had decayed years ago, and the china cabinet, the table, and everything else that the family had left behind were missing—stolen during the war by soldiers and scavengers.

"So this was your home." Alucard stepped inside, having to bend down slightly since the doorframe reached the top of his shoulders. "I am surprised it is still standing after ten years."

"….Gone…" Olivia dropped her bag and stumbled forward, her vision fading in and out with her frantic heartbeats. "It's all…gone…"

"Gone?" Alucard repeated, sliding his glasses down his nose with a bemused expression. "What is gone?"

Once again, Olivia ignored him and, with a strangled gasp, she tore across the rotting floor and into the kitchen-dining area. She desperately searched the empty room before rushing into the former music room and doing the same.

"No…!" Olivia pounded her hands against the walls and floor, as if searching for a secret passage. "Please no!"

Her heart was in her throat as she raced through the remaining rooms of the first floor before stampeding up the stairs.

'Dear God, please!' Olivia begged, latching onto the attic door and slamming it open. ' **PLEASE!** '

The attic once served as the Song's bedroom and the children's play area. On one side of the room was her parents' bed and on the other were Olivia and her little brothers' bed and their toy trunk. Many nights while their parents practiced in the music room, Olivia would fashion up a blanket fort and put on shadow puppet shows for Akos and Mark who loved her stories about time traveling samurai and winged maidens.

But, just like the bottom floor, all that remained were cobwebs, dust, and decay.

Olivia had come home to a graveyard.

She staggered towards the center of the room, staring at where her bed once lay when Alucard suddenly materialized behind her with her bag in his grasp.

"You look disappointed." His breath tickled her ear as he placed the bag on the ground next to her. "Were you expecting to find something?"

"I….I don't know." Olivia grasped her bracelets and closed her eyes, four cracks on her heart reopening. "A photo, a candy wrapper, something….anything…"

The floorboards groaned as the coffin entered the attic room, and Alucard snapped his fingers and pointed to the far left corner; the coffin obeyed and settled itself down, its arms and legs regressing back into its walls.

"Oliv—." Alucard started, only to be interrupted by Olivia spinning around and pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips.

"You should get some sleep, Alucard" She smiled widely, her face devoid of the sorrow and desperation from moments prior. "You haven't slept in your coffin for the past few weeks, and I know you are exhausted. Don't worry about me. I'm fine—."

" **Don't you dare lie to me**." Alucard yanked her off the ground and held her at eye level, his fingers digging into her waist and his eyes glowing red. " **And don't you dare insult me by thinking I would believe your fake smile**."

The smile melted from Olivia's face, and with a heavy sigh, she cupped his face and kissed him once more, except this time her kiss was slow and tender.

"I didn't think you would believe me anyways." She chuckled, her tone devoid of amusement. "That was stupid of me, wasn't it? Please forgive me, _arany virágszál_."

Olivia paid no mind to Alucard's scathing glare or the way his fingers were leaving bruises on her waist and simply kissed him again.

Eventually Alucard reciprocated the gesture yet he continued to comb through her mind, only to find nothing.

'Why are you blocking me out?' He wondered, pulling away and placing her back on the floor. 'What is going through your mind now?'

"News of the incident on the train will eventually make its way back to Headquarters. We should go and alert Sir Hellsing before someone else does." Olivia wrapped her arms around her waist and stared at one of the many floor pits. "And then…..I guess we'll figure it out from there."

'You are donning the ice mask again…,' Alucard noted as he transformed into his teenage form, but he was taken aback when Olivia suddenly grasped his hands and cradled them against her chest. Bemused, he looked at her, only to find Olivia glaring up at him with an iron gaze. Then, he felt her heartbeat and smiled widely as the beautiful sensation vibrated up his arms and down his spine. 'Yes, keep beating, keep fighting. You have traveled countless of miles to return to your birth place, and now that you are here, what will you do next?' Alucard brought Olivia's hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, his fangs poking her skin through her gloves. 'What will you do now, my Olivia?'

* * *

For the entirety of the war, Hungary was under the Axis Powers and then, from 1944 to 1945, the Red Army occupied Hungary. 600,000 civilians were captured by the Soviets and deported to labor camps in the Soviet Union. It was only a month ago that a few hundred civilians were able to return home, yet the Soviet control over Hungary continued to grow stronger with every passing day.

Szentendre's population had declined drastically as a result and the once bustling streets had become desolate. The stores and locations Olivia frequented as a child were now nothing more than ruins and abandoned buildings, and the friends and neighbors she once knew were either dead or missing.

"The post office should have a phone you can use." She explained, a death grip on Alucard's hand as they passed by what was once a family-owned bakery. "…. **If** **there still is a post office.** "

" _Apa, can we buy 20 cakes instead of one?" Olivia inquired from her perch on her father's shoulders. "Akos and Mark really liked the strawberry one we bought last time!"_

" _So that is the reason I found crumbs under your bed!" Jwa-jin laughed, sending his daughter a playful glare. "How about we buy two cakes instead? Deal?"_

" _Deal!" Olivia cheered before bellowing "Hello! We are here!" when Jwa-jin opened the bakery door._

 _The walls of Eva's Bakery were always lined with freshly baked bread and mouthwatering sweets. People from across Europe would flock to Szentendre just to have a slice of Eva's creations, and the town had become known for Eva rather than for its music and art._

" _Well, well!" Eva Varga emerged from the back room with flour caking her apron and hands. "If it isn't my number one customers! Here for the usual, I assume?"_

" _Yes, but make it two please, Ms. Eva." Jwa-jin chuckled, placing Olivia on the ground. "It would seem I have three hungry children at home who refuse to sleep without having a cake of their own."_

 _Eva's wrinkled face lit up as she laughed and bent down to Olivia's level._

" _Is that so? Well, I guess you and your brothers are in luck, Olivia! Do you know why?"_

" _Why?! Why?!" Olivia bounced on her heels with sparkles in her eyes. "Tell me! Tell me!"_

" _Because I happened to bake an extra three-tier chocolate cake this morning!" Eva grinned, patting Olivia on the head much like a doting grandmother would. "Can I trust you and your brothers to take it off my hands?"_

" _Yes, Ms. Eva!" Olivia cheered, pumping her fists into the air. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

" _Oh boy." Jwa-jin groaned, already envisioning a long night of chasing after his children as they bounced off the walls. "Zsofia is not going to like this…"_

"This is a quiet little town, isn't it?" Alucard remarked, eyeing a row of shabby houses with orchids and lilies drooping in the windowsill. The stone and brick walls had eroded over the years, but the painted on Nazi and Soviet symbols remained intact. "Did you enjoy living here?"

Olivia's answer didn't come immediately, but when it did, it came out as a dry whisper.

"Sometimes."

" _Who did this?! Answer me, you fucking bastards!" Zsofia stood protectively in front of Jwa-jin while glaring daggers at the small group of locals in front of them. "Answer me before I rip your fucking heads off!"_

" _Zsofia, stop!" Jwa-jin pleaded, blood pouring down his temple from a clay pot someone had thrown. "I'm fine! Please, let's just go."_

" _I'm not going to let them get away with this!" She growled, snatching up a shard of the broken pot and brandishing it to the crowd. "Who did this?! Who threw this?! Answer me!"_

" _Hey, don't blame us! If his eyes were rounder, he would've seen it." A tall man with a straw hat laughed and the rest of the crowd followed along. "To be fair, we did tell him to 'look out!' but I guess yellow trash can't understand any other language than their 'glass cup' gibberish."_

" _What the fuck did you just say?!" Smoke was practically shooting out of Zsofia's ears, and it took all of Jwa-jin's strengthen to restrain her. "You listen here, you son of a—!"_

" _No, you listen!" The man spoke up again. "That piece of yellow trash thinks he can waltz into_ _ **our**_ _country and sing_ _ **our**_ _songs in_ _ **our**_ _language like it is his own! He has even soiled you by getting you pregnant with a half-breed—!"_

 _Zsofia had the man on the ground within seconds, pounding his face repeatedly while Jwa-jin tried to yank her off._

" _WHAT DID YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER, YOU FUCKER?!" Zsofia bellowed, shoving dirt down the man's windpipe. "SAY IT AGAIN! I FUCKING DARE YOU!"_

" _ZSOFIA, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Jwa-jin wailed, yanking his wife off the choking man and struggling to keep her in place. "STOP IT, ZSOFIA! DON'T MAKE THIS WORSE! STOP IT! OLIVIA IS WATCHING US, DAMMIT!_ _ **OLIVIA IS WATCHING!**_ _"_

"… _A…Anya…!" Five year old Olivia bawled as she sat in the middle of the cobblestone street, having fallen down when Jwa-jin pushed her out of the pot's line of sight. "A-Apa!"_

The post office, which was still remarkably intact, soon came into sight and Olivia halted at the entrance, her fists trembling and a cold sweat breaking out on her brow.

"I'll wait out here." She mumbled, drawing the brim of her hat down over her face and reluctantly releasing his hand. "Now go call Sir Hellsing before someone else does. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"As you wish." Alucard nodded before gliding into the post office with a feather-like step, leaving Olivia alone on the narrow street.

Happy and bitter memories polluted the air along with the stench of blood that stalked her everywhere without a moments rest. It was like a foul slime Olivia could never peel off, no matter how much she scrubbed her arms until they bled.

But now, after last night's events, the foul slime became more like a second, parasitic skin.

 _All it took were two clean slices and Alexandria was revealed for the world to see._

 _She was so tiny with her body drenched in blood and her tiny hands clawing at the open air where Julia's uterine wall once was._

 _Flinging the accursed knife aside, Olivia reached into Julia's torn uterus and gently lifted Alexandria up into her arms._

" _Julia," She croaked, staring at the woman's still form. "Alexandria is here. Isn't she beautiful?"_

 _No reply._

" _Didn't you hear me?" Olivia brandished the baby to her mother's corpse. "I said, Alexandria is here! Your baby is finally here!"_

 _Still no reply._

" _L-Look," Olivia scooted closer and angled Alexandria towards Julia's dim, unfocused eyes. "That is your mommy, Alexandria. She has been waiting so long to meet you." Her tears dripped onto Alexandria's face, causing the newborn girl to cry louder. "Look at her, Alexandria." Olivia whispered as Alexandria's cries grew louder and her tears came quicker. "Look at your Mommy."_

Olivia's head shot up when she heard a baby's cry in the distance and, before she knew it, she was fleeing from the post office as fast as her legs could take her.

It was unlikely that baby was Alexandria, but Olivia didn't dare to stop and turn around.

She darted down the rest of the block, her heart pounding in her ears, and didn't stop until she couldn't hear the baby's cries anymore.

Panting heavily, Olivia hunched over with her hands on her knees and inspected her surroundings, noticing a familiar wishing fountain a few meters away.

"This is Szentendre's Art Quarter.." Olivia wheezed, closing her eyes only to have them snap back open seconds later. "Wait…..this is the Art Quarter….that means—!"

Ignoring the burning in her lungs, Olivia bolted past the dried up fountain and down a street lined with old art galleries and music stores.

"Please, God, please….!" She cried out, veering to the left and spotting a familiar sign in the distance. "Let it be there! LET IT BE THERE! PLEASE LET IT BE THERE!"

As Olivia turned the corner and reached the end of the road, she found what she was looking for.

Well….what was left of it.

"Why….?" Olivia crumbled to her knees as she beheld the charred remains of the Szentendre Opera House through blurry vision. "God, tell me…..why do you hate me so?"

* * *

"WHO IS IT?!" Arthur bellowed, throwing open his bedroom door to find a steward with one of the hallway phones on a silver platter. "I specifically ordered everyone not to wake me up until noon!"

The previous night, Arthur had gotten a bit carried away with the scotch and his favorite ladies of the night, meaning now he was nursing a brutal hangover in addition to the stubborn cold he couldn't shake.

"My apologizes, Sir Hellsing, but you have an urgent phone call." The middle aged steward bowed slightly and offered the phone up to Arthur. "They are calling on the direct line."

"The direct line?" Arthur felt a pit form in his stomach, and he snatched up the headset from the receiver without a second thought. "Who is this?"

"It's your humble servant, Master Hellsing." Alucard's voice drifted through the top of the headset, and Arthur could practically see his smirk through the phone. "I trust you had a good night's sleep? It is unlike you to sleep in."

"Don't bother with the small talk, Alucard. What happened?" Arthur braced himself against the door frame, the pit growing larger with every passing second. "You wouldn't call me unless something was wrong, so what the hell did you do?"

"I did my duty, Master." Alucard snickered, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and the phone nestled against his shoulder. "You ordered me to protect Olivia, and that is exactly what I've done."

"What. Happened?!" Arthur repeated through gritted teeth. "I swear to God, Alucard, if you—!"

"There was an incident on the train to Hungary." Alucard calmly explained. "An Austrian stowaway threatened Olivia and a bystander with a gun. I eliminated the vermin before he could harm Olivia but the bystander was shot and died upon the delivery of her child."

"W-W-W-WAIT WHAT?!" The steward winced as Arthur's spit coated his face. "THE BYSTANDER WAS PREGNANT?!"

"Yes, her daughter survived and was delivered to the grandparents. And I tampered with the passengers' and employees' memories to ensure nothing would be traced back to Olivia or Hellsing."

"….It was Olivia who performed the delivery, wasn't it?" Arthur groaned, running a hand down his face.

"You are correct, my Master."

"Fuck!" Arthur punched the doorframe, causing the steward to leap back in fright. "How could you let it get that far?! Why didn't you stop that lunatic **before** he shot anyone?!"

"You ordered me to protect Olivia, and I did just that." Alucard answered plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have done nothing but follow your orders, Master Hellsing, have I not?"

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME, MONSTER?!" The headset cracked in Arthur's iron grip. "YOU MAY NOT BE IN LONDON BUT I STILL HAVE CONTROL OVER YOU! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF I—!"

"You can do whatever you wish to me, Master." Alucard chuckled, not at all shaken by his master's fury—in fact, rather amused by it. "But you ordered me to protect Olivia until the end of her journey. So, this humble servant requests that you wait to punish me until I complete my mission. Wouldn't you agree?"

Arthur was going to pop a blood vessel at this rate, so he bit his lip and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"….Just complete your mission, vampire." He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'll deal with you when you return to London."

"Until then, Master Hellsing." Alucard purred, giving an ominous chuckle before hanging up.

"Fucking vampire!" Arthur slammed the headset back on the receiver before picking it up again almost immediately and dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" came Sir Penwood's voice, his tone laced with anxiety since very few people knew the private number for his office, and one of those selective few was notorious for dialing this number when he was in the mood for 'stress shopping'.

"Penwood, old boy!" Arthur greeted in a forced cherry tone, his headache now ten times more excruciating. "How are you this fine morning?

"Um, well, I'm actually—."

"That's great. Listen I need 500 machine guns and a new submarine, stat!"

"Wa-Wait, what?!" Penwood exclaimed, nearly tumbling out of his desk chair. "But I just got you a new helicopter!

"Ah, good call! I'll need three more of those too!"

"Bu-But—!"

"Can you bring them here by this evening?"

"B—!"

"Great. Thanks a bundle, Penwood!" Arthur placed the headset back on the receiver, leaving Penwood to listen to the dial tone in frustration and misery.

"Arthur!"

* * *

Alucard chuckled as he hung up the phone and strutted away with his hands in his pockets, finding it amusing whenever Sir Hellsing lost his composure.

"Hey, young man, wait!" The post master scurried around the counter and skid to a stop in front of Alucard, his gaunt cheeks flushed red in annoyance. "You haven't paid for using the phone! That'l l be—!"

"Step aside." Alucard slid his glasses down and grasped the post master by the chin. "My wife is waiting for me outside, and I would hate to keep her waiting."

"….Yes…Yes, sir." The post master drawled out, his brown eyes turning red as he moved aside. "Please be on your way, sir. I apologize for my behavior."

"Why thank you, Post Master." Alucard smirked, stepping outside and noticing Olivia was nowhere to be seen. "Tch. Where did you run off to?"

Using his third eye, he was able to detect her presence on the other side of town and quickly appeared at her side.

Olivia was lying on her side in the middle of the burnt down opera house, the dirt around her head damp from her tears. Alucard didn't have to ask her what this place was; he knew the answer by the look on her face.

"How many times did you come to see your parents' performances?"

"….Every night from the day of my third birthday to the day we left." Olivia whispered, recalling how beautiful the building looked at night with the chandeliers illuminating the foyer, music drifting from the grand hall, and the roaring applause that accompanied her parents' performances.

Despite the townspeople's' scathing remarks and opinions, no one could deny that Zsofia and Jwa-jin were magic on stage, and the shining reviews from critics across Europe only solidified their talent.

But the opera house was gone, just like everything else.

Everything that held significance to her past was gone, leaving her with only memories that consumed her from within.

"Get up." Alucard grasped her arm and tugged at it. "There is no use—."

"Heart shaped face, green eyes, curly hair, and black hair." Olivia recited, her green eyes burning into Alucard's crimson ones. "Do you know what those traits signify?"

"…What?"

"They are the only traits I can recall with a hundred percent certainty about my family. Just those four things and nothing else." Olivia sat up on her knees and curled her trembling hands into fists. "In my memories, my family is a hastily thrown together mosaic, glued together with traits that may or may not be theirs. And, it wasn't until we met Ms. Valentine that I remembered what my father's voice sounded like."

"Olivia—."

"I know you think I'm stupid for believing something would be here. But I still foolishly hoped and prayed that I would find a poster, a doll, or something! Anything to prove my family existed! But….it's all gone. My childhood may not have been perfect but it was mine!" She whimpered, biting her lip. "It was mine….."

"Olivia—."

"Why didn't you save them?!" Olivia suddenly shot up to her feet and snatched her arm out of his grasp, fury etched across her tear stained face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE THEM?! YOU WERE THERE TO KILL THAT MONSTER THAT NIGHT TEN YEARS AGO, SO WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE MY FAMILY?!" Her voice cracked slightly as she began to beat her fists against his chest. "AND YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT MARTHA! BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU LET HER DIE! SHE WAS YOUR MASTER'S FIANCÉE AND YOU LET HER DIE!" Her lips began to quiver, and her blows slowly died down in ferocity. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER?! WHY DID YOU WAIT UNTIL I WAS IN DANGER TO ATTACK THAT MAN?! YOU COULD'VE TAKEN THE BULLET FOR JULIA AND SHE WOULD BE ALIVE! EVERYONE WOULD BE ALIVE!"

And, while Olivia screamed and hit him repeatedly, Alucard just stood there and stared down at her with a blank expression before grasping her by the wrists and halting her assaults.

"Forgive me, Olivia." He whispered, his eyes crinkling slightly as her heartbroken face looked upon him. "It wasn't my intention to cause you pain."

Her heart breaking clean in half, Olivia collapsed against Alucard's chest and sobbed openly.

"How can I beg for forgiveness if there is nothing here?!" She wept, her breath catching in her throat when Alucard embraced her. "Everyone is gone….erased….yet I am still here." She clutched her chest and dug her fingers into her skin. "I covered this wretched thing with iron yet it still rusted, then I covered with ice yet it still cracked. No matter what I do, it will always hurt…." Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, Olivia threw her arms around Alucard and latched onto him as a string of apologizes poured from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." She begged, clinging to him like he was the only lifeline on a sinking ship. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I won't leave you." Alucard vowed, sweeping an arm under her legs and cradling her to his chest.

Olivia had held him for years, wiping his tears and granting him peace in a lifetime for war.

Now it was his turn to do the same for her.

"I will never leave you." He buried his face against her neck, the tips of his fangs gazing against her pulse point. "Never."

* * *

Later that night, Alucard and Olivia laid together in his coffin. The lid was open so Olivia could breathe, and she stared up at the starry night sky through the massive hole in the roof. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her body felt weightless yet heavy at the same time. But, the feeling of Alucard asleep beneath her anchored Olivia to Earth, and with one final glance at the nighttime sky, Olivia closed her eyes and burrowed her face into Alucard's chest.

It was pointless and stupid yet, even after everything that happened, Olivia still prayed to God to grant her wish.

'I know you have abandoned me for all the sins I've committed, but….please…I beg of you…' Her fingers curled into a fist and her nails drew blood. 'Allow me to see my family again….even if it is just for a moment.'

And, as she lifted her bleeding hand up to the heavens, the blood soaked through her gloves and dripped down her palm with one of the droplets landing on Sic Parvis Magna, which was tied to her hip.

* * *

 _Alucard had stood on this battlefield countless of times over the millenniums and knew every single corpse by name._

 _This was not a battlefield from his crusades but a battlefield containing all the people he had killed since he was eight._

 _His father, the Sultan, Jusztina, his sons, everyone who had met their end by his blade was impaled on spears that touched the sky._

 _Yes, Alucard had visited this battlefield countless of times, yet this was the first time he appeared here as not the Mad King of Wallachia, but that pitiful, sobbing eight year old boy dressed in rags and chains._

 _And, nestled between his blood soaked hands, was not his sword but the ashes of his heart._

 _At this point, Alucard would usually wake up but instead, something different happened._

 _A pair of small hands cupped his and he gazed up to find eight year old Olivia, wearing the same blue dress from the night he met her._

" _What happened to your heart?" She asked, completely unaffected by the chaos surrounding them._

" _It's broken." He answered, allowing a gust of wind to sweep the ashes out of his grasp. "Now I don't have one anymore."_

" _Then I'll give you part of mine!" She beamed, reaching into her chest and pulling out a shard of her beating heart._

 _Alucard's body was engulfed in warmth as Olivia placed the shard against his chest, and for the first time in years, he felt the satisfying thump of a heartbeat. However, when Alucard looked back up, Olivia was gone and the scenery had changed._

 _Instead of the impaled forest of his victims, a vast briar patch laid before him and, ensnared within each vine, were the bodies of the people and monsters Olivia had killed._

 _Alucard felt nothing as he moved through the patch, recognizing only three people amongst the masses: 'William', Francesca, and Toby._

 _Then, as Alucard reached the end of the briar patch, he found a long winding path awaiting him, and located at each turn were the bodies of Olivia's loved ones._

 _At the first turn, he found Olivia's parents and little brothers, their bodies partially decomposed in a patch of sedum and asters; at the second turn, he found Martha who had daisies growing from the hole in her face. Her body was being cradled by a man—who looked exactly like Sir Hellsing—with red eyes and a severed arm in his mouth; then, at the third and final turn, Alucard found Julia with her abdomen sliced open and her uterus empty._

 _All of their bodies had been displayed in different ways, yet they all had one thing in common: a piece of Olivia's heart cocooned within each of their hands._

 _Alucard heard someone coughing violently at the edge of the path and raced forward to find Olivia hunched over on the ground. She was missing one arm and used her only hand to cover her mouth as tremors racked her body. She began to gag, and with a loud heave, an object was expelled from her throat and blood leaked between her fingers._

" _Olivia?" Alucard called out, taking a step forward but freezing in place when she met his gaze and slowly lower her hand._

 _Blood and saliva poured from her mouth and, resting in her grasp, was the last piece of her heart._

" _It's broken." Olivia whispered, watching her heart struggle to beat normally. "And I don't know if I want to put it back together."_

" _Olivia…" Alucard reached out to her. "I can—."_

 _Suddenly, a winged grim reaper appeared behind Olivia and swung its scythe down, slicing her head off her shoulders and crushing her heart beneath his heel._

" _Trash." The grim reaper scoffed. "The dead are nothing but trash."_

Alucard's eyes shot open and he sprung up to a sitting position, sweat caking his brow and bloody tear drops staining his cheeks.

"A dream…." He panted, slamming his palm over his eyes as he attempted to regain his composure. "Just a dream…."

But, when Alucard turned to check on Olivia, he discovered the spot next to him was empty.

"Olivia?" He sprung to his feet, noticing her bag and heels were still resting against the wall yet she was nowhere to be seen. "Olivia!" Alucard leapt onto the roof and scanned the town's perimeter with his Third Eye only to come up with nothing.

Olivia wasn't in the house nor she was anywhere in town.

She was...gone.

 **"OLIVIA!"**

* * *

 _Well, maybe we won't be forgiven_

 _For all the things we've said and done_

 _But don't you ever give up, or give in_

 _'Cause you know the show must go on_

The sounds of a deep voice singing roused Olivia from her slumber, and she found herself surrounded by darkness and in the arms of a man wearing a _hanbok_. His facial features were delicate yet rugged and he seemed to be around her age but that was not what drew Olivia's attention.

The entire left side of his body was made of blood, while his right side was made of silver.

"Who are you?" Olivia whispered, drawing the man's attention. "And where are you taking me?"

He just smiled at her, and she was suddenly struck with the feeling she had seen this man before.

 _And don't believe them if they tell you_

 _Where you're from's where you belong_

He continued to sing, and Olivia realized his song was directed at her.

 _Just get up off your knees and say,_

 _"Fuck you, I'm on my way!"_

 _The show must go on._

The man suddenly stopped and pressed a kiss to her forehead before finishing off his song.

 _The show must go on_

Then he vanished into thin air and Olivia plummeted into the darkness….only to freeze in place when a voice called out to her.

A voice she hadn't heard in years.

"It's such a shame you cut your hair." The voice stated. "You always had such lovely hair and I know how much it meant to you."

The air had been knocked out of Olivia's lungs as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

'That voice…..C-Could it be?'

"You've gotten so big, Olivia." The voice sighed, drawing near. "It seems just like yesterday you were a little girl, but now, here you are, a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you."

"It—It can't be…" Olivia stuttered, her body growing numb from the neck down. "Is….Is it really—?!"

"Yes, my Olivia." Martha laughed, materializing before her and looking exactly as she did four years ago. "It is me."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is dripping with so much foreshadowing and emotions that I need a towel to mop it all up. Lol. But yes, it is Martha! And the man carrying Olivia was Sic Parvis Magna and he was wearing a hanbok, which is traditional Korean clothing usually associated with the Joseon Dynasty. And I thank my History loving friend again for all the help! The song that Sic Parvis Magna sings is called "The Show Must Go On" by The Real Tuesday Weld! Link is in my profile and don't be fooled by the cute design and cartoony music! Lol! I have also provided the moment from Hellsing OVA that made me like Alucard. I think it is because of his one-liner. Lol.**

 **But, yes. Very emotional chapter for Olivia. I mean, she left a graveyard in London only to end up in another graveyard in Hungary. But, rest assured! Things will get better! I originally planned to make this chapter more bloody and gruesome but my History loving friend told me, and I quote, "Give Olivia a fucking break already, you demon!" So I tuned it down quite a bit. Haha!**

 **Now just hope Alucard doesn't tear the town apart looking for Olivia. Lol.**

 **And yes, the fact that Arthur is somewhat monstrous in the dream means that Olivia hasn't forgiven Arthur for possessing her just yet.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please~~~leave a review! I love them so much!**

 **Thank you again and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	39. Rebirth(or The End of Adolescence)

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **And HOLY SHIT! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! I was swamped in projects, studying, and personal problems!**

 **But here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **Please enjoy this new chapter! :D**

* * *

The bells from the old Szentendre tower boomed across the sky, and all was still as the foreboding melody blanketed the town.

But as the bells' song diminished, a new 'song' took its place: the whispers and screams of Alucard's familiars.

Black tendrils and sheets of red eyes swept through the entire town, wrapping themselves around every wall and slinking through every crevice. And, standing at the heart of it all in town square, was Baskerville and Alucard in his Level One Release Form.

His long, black hair floated around his face, resulting in his glowing eyes and furious expression to appear all the more frightening.

No mere human or run-of-the-mill vampire could've taken Olivia without his knowledge, so that meant whatever took her was strong enough to slip underneath his senses and block Olivia from his sight.

Normally, Alucard would be ecstatic to find something worth the fight and would've toyed around with them before unlocking one of his seals, but he wasn't in the mood for games.

No, the fearsome No Life King was out for blood.

"Find Olivia." Alucard ordered, glaring down at Baskerville who bared his teeth in acknowledgement. "And drag the piece of shit who took her back here. I intend to educate them on what happens when they take what is mine."

"What a ferocious dog you are!" A voice guffawed from behind him and Alucard whirled around to find a man whose body was crafted from silver and blood. "I still don't understand why My Lady thinks so fondly of you." Then he scoffed and shrugged. "Of course, I don't understand why she cares for any of you bloodthirsty heathens—."

The man was pinned against the ground by his neck in a matter of seconds with Alucard and his shadows hovering above him.

"And who the hell are you?" Alucard snarled, his fangs bared and his eyes neon red. "Are you the vermin who took Olivia? You're brave to show your face to me so casually."

"I have no reason to fear you, Alucard." The man chuckled, the silver side of his face cracking from Alucard's death grip. "And I have done nothing but follow Olivia's will. You of all monstrosities should know what it means to be a slave to its master's wishes."

Alucard's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he realized who the man beneath him was.

"You're her bow."

"Yes, I am Sic Parvis Magna. Please to meet your acquaintance, Vampire King."

But the declaration only made Alucard's grip tightened, and he leaned in close, his fangs grazing Sic Parvis Magna's bloody neck.

"If you are her weapon, then you should know the duty of a servant to its master: to ensure their safety above all. You have failed your Master by not protect—!"

"She made a wish before the full moon—before God—to see her loved ones again!" Sic Parvis Magna interjected, all traces of humor wiped from his face. "A wish—a desire!—to have a chance to see her family without war or duty blocking her way. My Lady even gave her own blood as an offering, so, what else could I do but obey?"

"Get to the point!" Sic Parvis Magna's silver eye caved in when Alucard slammed him further into the cobblestone. "Where is Olivia?!"

"Where else?" He gave an airy laugh. "She has gone to see her family in the beyond. Yes, it seems God has finally granted My Lady mercy….or maybe something else did. There are far more sinister things lurking in the night, preying on those 'vulnerable humans'." Sic Parvis Magna shot Alucard an acrimonious glare before he continued on. "Of course, you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Vampire King?"

Then, before Alucard could even muster a response, the moon became crimson red and blood rained from the sky as the ground opened up beneath them and thick briars shot out of the crevices, engulfing all of Szentendre.

"What the—?!"

"And so it begins." Sic Parvis Magna chuckled, sticking his tongue out to catch the blood drops. "My Lady has finally made it to the other side."

* * *

This had to be a dream.

After all, only a dream could be this cruel to allow Olivia to stand before Martha, who was hovering above her with all the radiance and beauty she had in her mortal life.

"Martha?!" Olivia choked back a sob, her hands covering her mouth. "Is it really you?! Or is God playing another trick on me?!"

"No tricks, Olivia." Martha chuckled, clasping her hands together like she used to. "It's me. I've come to see you, just as you wished. And, look," She pointed behind Olivia. "I brought others with me."

"Oh God….." Olivia uttered, slowly turning around to find Julia, her little brothers, and her parents hovering above her. "Oh God….!" Tears poured down her awestruck face as she reached her quivering arms out towards them. "Th-This can't be real! This has to be a trick! After all these years, God wouldn't grant me mercy so easily!" Olivia's throat closed up when her family smiled at her, and she allowed her tears to blind her as she whispered, "Please tell me this is real."

In response, her parents nodded and held their arms out to her.

"We are here, _lányom_."

And that was all Olivia needed to breakdown completely.

Who gave a fuck if this was a dream or not?

They were here.

Her parents, her brothers, Martha, Julia, everyone she had loved and lost were all in reach and welcoming her with open arms.

They were here.

 **They were here…..!**

" _ **ANYA! APA**_ **!** " Olivia frantically swam towards them through the darkness, her heart about to burst out of her chest. " **AKOS! MARK! JULIA! MARTHA! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE! OH GOD, YOU ARE HERE!** "

She was almost there.

They were in arm's reach.

She could finally touch them.

She could finally ask for—.

"Oh, Olivia" Martha sighed in her ear, yanking her back by her hair just as her fingers grazed her mother's hand. "What makes you think you are worthy of forgiveness?"

"Wha—?" Blood flooded Olivia's mouth as Martha stabbed her hand through her chest, slicing clean through her ribs and to her heart.

Addled and petrified, Olivia craned her head back to find briars jutting from the hole in Martha's face, but she didn't have time to react as the arms of Julia, her brothers, and her parents sliced through her chest, neck, and abdomen.

" **You left me to die.** " Martha's voice became distorted and she twisted her arm inside Olivia's chest, drawing more blood and screams from her mouth. " **You let that man kill me and violate my corpse! Why weren't you there to protect me?!"**

"Martha, I—!"

" **We told you to stay inside the house!"** Her mother screeched, briars and blood dripping from her eye sockets. **"Why did you disobey us?! Why weren't you there?! Why did you turn your back on your family?!"**

" _Anya, plea—!"_

" **You should have died with us!"** Briars tore out from her father's chest and blood leaked from his ears. " **How dare you live while we rot in the dirt!"**

" _Apa, no, I—!"_

" **You said you would protect us, Big Sister!"** Akos and Mark cried, their bodies drenched in blood with briars ensnaring their tiny limbs. **"Why did you leave us behind?!"**

"I didn't mean—!"

" **You let me die and took my baby from me!"** Julia's abdomen was saturated with blood and covered in briars. **"I wanted to live with my baby and you took that from me! I trusted you with my life and you let me die!"**

"I'm sorry! It's my fault! I—!"

Then, from up above, came a voice that was both foreign and familiar and their words hammered the final nail into Olivia's heart.

" **You have nothing left! No evidence of a past and no promises of a future! All you ever will be is an inadequate soldier with the blood of the innocent on her hands! Why weren't you there to protect anyone?! Why did you let them die?! It's all your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

And with those words, all of Olivia's loved ones faded to blood and ash, leaving her body to plummet into the growing sea of blood below.

Olivia felt nothing as her body plunged into the sea, and she didn't bother to struggle when briars wrapped around her limbs and dragged her deeper into the abyss.

There she was, drowning in the blood of all the people she had killed, and as blood filled her lungs and her vision faded out, these words spilled from her lips:

'Everything I did….everything I became….was for them…but….it was all for nothing …..I have nothing….I am nothing but a monster who killed the people I cherish…and monsters like me…..don't deserve to be forgiven.'

* * *

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!** " Alucard stood tall and dangled Sic Parvis Magna by the throat, his body becoming a mass of black shadow as the briers consumed Szentendre like a monstrous parasite. **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! ANSWER ME!"**

"My Lady wants forgiveness." Sic Parvis Magna declared, his fractured face beginning to reform. "But it won't be easy to obtain it. After all, the worst monsters haunt our hearts. If she wants to be free, she will have to finally confront her demons instead of suppressing them." Sic Parvis Magna pointed up to the sky. "Why do you think the moon is crying blood?! Why do you think there are briars consuming the town?! And why do you think no one has come running out of their house, screaming for their lives?! You really want to know where My Lady is?! Well, let me tell you." He spread his arms out wide and laughed. "She is right here, in the ground, the walls, and the air. You have been with her all along! Olivia was once in your subconscious right? Well, now you are in hers. Consider it the consequence of spilling blood in the No Life King's coffin."

"Are you saying," Alucard drew Sic Parvis Magna in close, his appearance becoming more animal-like by the second, "we are inside Olivia's mind?"

It was then he realized the briars and sea of blood were from Olivia's nightmares and, embedded within the madness, he could hear her crying.

"That is correct, Vampire King." Sic Parvis Magna stuck out his tongue again. "The human heart can defy even the mightiest of deities if pushed to the breaking point. Her agony and self-hatred is so great that it has consumed herself, the entire town and the great Vampire King himself." He laughed but was cut off by Alucard decking him in the face, sending him barreling through the wishing fountain and five concrete buildings.

"How dare you laugh while your master is in peril?!" Alucard seethed, sending Baskerville out to drag him back. "You are not worthy to stand beside her, let alone be her weapon!"

"I haven't been her weapon for a long time, Vampire King" Sic Parvis Magna chuckled humorlessly as Baskerville dumped his mangled form back in front of its master, half of his face completely disintegrated and his head snapped backwards. "My Lady hasn't used me since that night in the palace gardens, and what good is a weapon without a willing master to wield it?" He twisted his head back into place, and his bloody half began to repair his silver half. "Don't speak of what you don't understand, Vampire King. **I love My Lady more than anything.** That is why I have I to let her face her fears and hatred head on so she can finally have the peace she has been chasing for God knows how long." Then, he grabbed Alucard by the front of his leather suit and drew him in close, whispering in an irate tone. "You have told My Lady that you love her for her humanity and her strong will. But it is simpler than that, isn't it? You told your familiars you intended to punish Olivia's captor since they 'took what was yours'. Never have I heard you be so possessive about My Lady. Care to explain yourself?"

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you!" Alucard transformed his right hand into a massive claw and pinned Sic Parvis Magna against a wall of briars. "If you aren't going to save Olivia, then why are you here?! Is taunting me how you express your loyalty?!"

"I am trying to save My Lady, but I can only help if she allows it!" He fired back, his blood side boiling. "I am the weapon that brought about the death of thousands and a symbol of My Lady's servitude! There is nothing I can do for her, but you—you! You are a disgusting, vile monster, yet, for some reason, My Lady loves you! But you can't even see her with your third eye! How can I trust you with Lady Olivia's heart if you can't find her when she is most vulnerable?! How do I know your 'love' for My Lady is true? Heh, I guess your love must have limits since you can't—!"

Sic Parvis Magna's head exploded into ash and blood as Alucard shove the barrel of his pistol into his mouth and fired, his breathing and gaze like a crazed animal.

"You dare question my feelings?!" He hissed, watching his corpse crumble into the growing lake below. "You dare imply my feelings for Olivia are nothing but a passing fancy?!" Alucard bent down and hoisted Sic Parvis Magna up by the front of his _hanbok_. "And you dare keep her from me because you think I'm unworthy?! Olivia's bow or not, I'll tear you to fucking pieces for such an insult. Now, tell me, where is she?!"

"Heh, you really are like a vicious dog." Sic Parvis Magna's reforming head chuckled weakly. "Answer my question then, Vampire King, what does My Lady mean to you?"

Suddenly, memories from long ago invaded Alucard's senses and his grip loosened slightly.

" _You are nothing but a disappointment, hiding behind your mother and crying over trivial things." His father eyed him from head to toe with a look of utter disgust. "_ _ **Nothing but a disappointment.**_ _"_

" _Your own father sold you to me." The Sultan laughed, ripping at Vlad's clothing and shoving his face against the mattress. "You are neither a prince nor an heir to a throne. Here,_ _ **you are nothing.**_ "

" _You are sentenced to death, Vlad Dracul!" The executioner bellowed, forcing Vlad onto his knees with an axe in hand. "In your legacy, you will be remembered as nothing more than a mad king who drove his country to ruin._ _ **A just end for a ruler of a kingdom of nothing.**_ _"_

" _Your castles have plundered, your dominions in ruin, your servants destroyed, and the girl has fled this place forever more." Abraham Van Helsing hovered above him, a blessed stake in his hand and his boot on Alucard's bloodied chest. "She will never be yours, Count._ _ **You have nothing. You are nothing. Nothing!**_ _"_

Then, like a light at the end of a tunnel, Olivia's face broke through the nightmares and Alucard's gaze softened—something Sic Parvis Magna noticed with reluctance.

 _"My name is Olivia Emese Song._ _**What is yours?**_ _"/"_ _ **You have really pretty eyes**_ _, Mr. Alucard."/"I just don't want you locked away by yourself._ _ **You are my family, Mr. Alucard**_ _…."/"_ _ **How could they do that to you?**_ _You were just a little boy...and they….they…!_ _ **I'm sorry, Vlad! I'm so sorry!**_ _"/"You may have been a prince, a tyrant, and a count, but to me, you are just Alucard and despite everything,_ _ **I still love you all the same**_ _."/"This time…._ _ **I won't let go of your hand**_ _. So, please,_ _ **don't let go of mine**_ _."/"You are here, not there._ _ **You are here**_ _ **with me**_ _,_ _ **in my arms**_ _._ _ **As long as you are in my arms, you are free."/"You are free, Vlad.**_ _ **I'm not letting go of you. I'm staying right here.**_ _"/"What kind of wife would I be if I kicked_ _ **my husband**_ _out of bed?"/"Humans cannot fly, but if you will let me, I can_ _ **be your wings**_ _like how_ _ **you are mine**_ _."/"Have I told you today how much_ _ **I love you**_ _?"/"That is how you_ _ **kiss**_ _someone, old man."_

" _ **I love you."**_

" _ **My king."**_

" _ **My husband."**_

" _ **My Alucard."**_

" _ **I love you."**_

"You ask me what Olivia means to me," He mumbled under his breath, a smile gracing his face. "The correct question is 'what doesn't she mean to me?'. She chose **me** …she wanted **me** …and I will never let her go." The fire returned to Alucard's eyes, and Sic Parvis Magna noticed the flames were stronger than before. "I will never let anyone take her away from me. **Olivia is mine, and I am hers. And not even God, the Devil, or you will keep me from finding her.** "

*Ba-bump*

*Ba-bump*

Alucard gasped as he heard the faint thump of a heartbeat in the distance, his death grip slacking with every beat.

'Could it be….?'

"You finally hear it," Sic Parvis Magna whispered, his face worn and ragged. "My Lady's heart."

Looking a starving man before an oasis, Alucard silently tossed him to the side and charged forward, retracting Baskerville and his shadows back into his form and ripping briars out of his path like a mad man.

"Dammit, he really loves her after all," Sic Parvis Magna stared up at the blood moon and smiled weakly, resignation etched across his face. "I guess…I have no choice but to leave My Lady's heart in your hands, Vlad Dracul."

* * *

The blood had risen up to his knees and the briars attempted to ensnare him into their web, but Alucard fought them off, never losing sight of his destination.

The location of Olivia's happiest memories—The Szentendre Opera House.

"Olivia…!" He tore at a handful of briars only for more to take their place, each batch thicker and sharper than the previous. "OLIVIA!" The briars swirled around him and embedded their thorns into his skin yet he never relented, ripping the briars from their roots and screaming her name.

" **OLIVIA!** "

* * *

The darkness swirled around her, and Olivia's lungs were almost filled with blood.

Perhaps this was a fitting end for her.

Perhaps this was for the best.

Perhaps—.

Olivia's eyes shot open when a hand flung out of the darkness and smacked her hard across the face, leaving an angry red handprint on her cheek.

"What the—?!"

"So, this is it?" The owner of the hand taunted. "All of that big talk about 'not letting your past cloud your future' and this is what you do? C'mon, Olivia, you are better than that!"

'What do you know?' Olivia winced, her cheek singing. 'I have tried to be hopeful but no matter what I do, the cycle keeps repeating. So what is the point anymore?'

"What did you think was going to happen when you became a soldier? Why did you become one in the first place if it only causes you pain?'

'I wanted to avenge my family and pay for my sins. And…I wanted to protect others from the same fate.' Olivia's vison began to cloud over again. 'But, I failed. I murdered innocent people out of anger and I couldn't protect those placed in my care. I am not wort—."

The unseen hand smacked her again.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. People die every day, Olivia." Their voice grew louder, as if the unseen person was drawing closer. "When you boarded that train in London, you knew of the ruins of war yet you still came. So, tell me, why did you come back to Hungary despite knowing it was affected by the war?

"…..I wanted to be forgiven. More than anything."

"From whom? Your parents, your brothers, Martha, Julia? Or….maybe yourself?"

"What? Myself?"

"You started this because you wanted forgiveness from your family, then you wanted forgiveness from Martha, and now you want forgiveness from Julia. That's a lot of forgiving, especially from the dead. So why don't you give it a rest and forgive yourself instead?"

"You don't understand!" The briars yanked her down further. "I have come home to nothing. My entire past has been erased and I cannot move forward until I can beg for forgiveness. Don't you get it? I have tried to move forward, but my past won't let me!"

"Then die."

"W-What?"

"It sounds like you've given up. If you are going to drown in a sea of regrets and 'what ifs' for the rest of your life, you might as well end it. How about becoming a vampire instead?"

"Are you insane?!" Olivia shot up, an air bubble escaping her lips. "I refuse to forsake my humanity and become a vampire!"

"Then I suggest you think long and hard before answering my next question, Olivia Emese Song." The voice retorted in a firm tone before continuing. "Why did your parents flee Hungary all those years ago? They were at the peak of their popularity, so why discard all that well-earned fame and live in the middle of nowhere in a foreign country?"

"…It was to give my brothers and me a better life."

"And what have you done with your life, Olivia?"

"…I've become a soldier….a soldier who has—."

"Saved thousands." The voice interrupted. "You have killed ghouls, creatures of the night, and personally contributed to the end of a world war. That is pretty damn impressive."

"But I still caused the death of—."

"And you will continue to do so." The voice confirmed. "But, should that stop you from protecting others? If you want peace, you have to prepare for war. That little girl from ten years ago knew that yet she still took up her bow and fought. She never gave up, so why should you?"

"Who are you to talk to me like this?" Olivia sneered, her restraints becoming tighter. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Well, I did raise you for the first eight years of your life." The voice chuckled. "I think, as your mother, I'm well within my rights to give you a much needed scolding."

"…..W-What?" Olivia slowly raised her head and found an older version of her mother standing in front of her, her body encased in a white light.

This had to be another trick—another manifestation of her sorrow and self-hatred.

But then…..her mother placed her hand on her cheek and Olivia gasped at the familiar sensation.

Olivia could feel her touch—her warmth!

She could actually feel her!

This was real.

And the woman standing before her was Zsofia Song, the way she is supposed to be.

" _A-Anya?"_ Olivia whimpered, and Zsofia nodded before wrapping her arms around her daughter for the first time in ten years.

"You stupid girl, why do you need our forgiveness when you've done nothing wrong?"

"But…I let you die." Olivia sobbed, burying her face into her mother's neck. "I broke my promise to always be there for my family…."

"But you survived, Olivia." A new voice interjected, placing a comforting hand on her head and Olivia inhaled sharply at the sight of her aged father. "You lived and grew up into a beautiful young woman. That is all that matters to us."

" _A-! Apa!"_ Olivia wailed, leaning into his touch as more air bubbles escaped her mouth. " _Apa! Apa!"_

"We are here too, Big Sister!" Akos and Mark cheered, throwing their arms around her neck and nuzzling their cheeks against hers. "We've missed you so much! Look, we are the same height now!"

"A-A-Akos! M-Mark!" Olivia could no longer tell if her tears were from sorrow or joy as her family held her close. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for letting you die and being weak! I'm so sorry for everything! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Tsk, you are such a crybaby like your father." Zsofia sighed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Like I said, there is nothing to forgive, Olivia."

"But I—!"

"You protected me until the very end." Martha butted in, that shy, girlish smile on her face. "And you carried on in my place and took care of Sir Hellsing, despite how he lashed out at you." She cupped Olivia's cursed hand in her hers. "What happened to me wasn't your fault. You came back for me, that's all the matters."

"Martha…." Olivia breathed out. "I'm sor—."

"Not another word." Martha shook her head and kissed her knuckles. "I never blamed you. Not once. So don't blame yourself."

"And all you did was obey my wishes." Julia placed her hand on Olivia's back, her body devoid of all injury. "You delivered my baby, and she will grow up in a peaceful world. That is all I wanted, and you did that for me. Thank you, Olivia."

It was too much for her to comprehend, so all Olivia could do was lean into their embraces and cry ten years' worth of tears.

"I….I missed you all so much…." She gasped, the sea of blood becoming diluted with air bubbles and tears. "I missed you all so fucking much….."

"We missed you too, sweetheart." Zsofia hummed. "But don't fret. We will be reunited soon enough. So, don't linger in the past anymore and live for the future." She cupped the back of Olivia's head and swept her fingers through her hair, the strands long and wavy once more. "Live for yourself and know that we will always be watching over you."

" _Anya_ , everyone, I—." Olivia was cut off by the sound of someone desperately screaming her name.

"Olivia!"

"Huh?" Olivia squinted into the distance, spying a stream of light breaking through the darkness. "Who is that? Who is calling my name?"

"Olivia!"

"That voice….it sounds familiar…."

"OLIVIA!"

"Wait, I know that voice….!'

" **OLIVIA!"**

"Alucard!" She gasped before struggling against the briar restraints. "He is calling for me! I have to go to him! I promised to never leave him!"

"And he promised to never leave you." Martha reminded her, a knowing smile on her face. "I never would've thought Alucard could love someone, but there he is, fighting his way through your nightmare to reach you."

"Go to him, Olivia." Jwa-jin kissed her on the forehead. "Go to him and close the door on this chapter of your life. It is time you looked towards the future without the past holding you prisoner."

"Just know that we love you, Olivia." Zsofia sniffed, cupping her daughter's face and kissing her forehead repeatedly. "And we are so proud of the woman you've become."

"Now, go." Julia nodded before she and the rest of them placed the shards of Olivia's heart back into her chest. "You'll need these."

"I will carry all of you with me for the rest of my life." Olivia wept, noticing they were starting to fade from sight. "I love all of you so much. I promise to make you proud."

"You already have," Zsofia was the last one to retract her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Live happily, my little girl. Until we meet again…in the next life."

Then, they were gone.

"Goodbye," Olivia whispered, feeling her heart beat strongly against her chest before gazing up at the beam of light, tears and a smile staining her face. "I'm coming back to you, _regele meu_. Wait for me."

The first loop of briars disintegrated in a flash of light, and Olivia began to float back up.

"I am Olivia Emese Song, First Class Hellsing Soldier."

*Snap*

"Daughter of Jwa-jin and Zsofia Song."

*Snap*

"Sister to Akos and Mark Song."

*Snap*

"Friend of Elonis Martha Lyons and Julia Untaru."

*Snap*

"Partner and best friend of Walter C. Dornez."

*Snap*

"And wife of Alucard, the No Life King."

The briar restraints dissolved completely and Olivia swam ferociously towards the growing light.

'Keep calling my name. Keep reaching out to me so I can find my way back. I won't let go of your hand.' Olivia whipped her cursed arm out towards the light. 'So don't let go of mine.'

"SIC PARVIS MAGNA!" Olivia bellowed, her palm spread outwards. "As your master and wielder, I beckon you to my hand."

"With pleasure, My Lady." Sic Parvis Magna grasped her hand tightly and transformed into his material form.

'The show must go on….' She thought before firing a blood arrow, parting the sea in half and thrusting her hand out.

" **ALUCARD!"** Olivia screamed, feeling his hand wrap tightly around hers as he lifted her out of the briar patch and into his arms.

* * *

 _Surrounded in a beam of light in an empty space, Olivia knelt before her eight year old self and embraced her._

" _It's alright now." She whispered, soothing the child's tearful sobs. "You've worked hard and suffered greatly. But, it's okay now. It's time to let go and breathe for you have a family on Earth and a family in Heaven. It's time to start anew, Olivia." She pulled away and wiped her tears. "So, let's go and live for the future."_

* * *

Alucard gingerly cradled Olivia's unconscious form to his chest, inspecting her for any wounds or trauma.

Her body was bare like a newborn's, her hair was long once more, and her skin was warmer than it had been in years.

It was as if she had been reborn.

Silently, he brushed the hair away from her face and bent down, placing his lips against hers.

'Open your eyes and look upon me.' He pressed harder. 'Open your mouth and call my name. Let me hear my name from your lips once more.'

Then, Alucard felt a tiny breath escape her lips, and he pulled back to see Olivia slowly open her eyes, six teardrops leaking over and sliding down her face.

"Olivia?"

"I heard you calling my name." She reached out and cupped her hand against his cheek, a heartfelt smile gracing her lips. "It led me back to you."

"Did you find what you were searching for?" He breathed out, closing his eyes and placing his hand over hers, savoring her touch.

"Yes," She held Sic Parvis Magna to her chest and peered up at the sky. "I did."

All at once, the moon stopped raining blood and the briars shattered into pieces as the illusion ended and the true Szentendre was revealed.

A new day had dawned on the town, and for the first time in years, Olivia awoke to complete tranquility.

Her past couldn't be erased and there would be times when she would think about those she lost, but now, Olivia could move forward.

Because she had finally forgiven herself and made peace with her past.

* * *

As the morning bells rang and the town began to wake up, Olivia and Alucard stood on a cliff overlooking the town and watched the sun rise over the horizon, hand in hand.

Alucard had given Olivia his coat, and she wrapped it tight around herself with a smile as radiant as the sunrise.

Olivia wouldn't linger on the past anymore.

She had her future ahead of her and the knowledge that she would see her family again. She would greet them as an old woman who had lived her life and ensured their deaths weren't in vain.

"I love you, Alucard." Olivia embraced him and buried her face into his chest. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Olivia." He brushed that stubborn lock of hair behind her ear before bending down and kissing her.

Even after the kiss ended, neither of them pulled away from each other.

Instead, they just stared into the other's eyes, noticing a twinkle and hue of light that wasn't there before.

"There is still a week until we have to return to London." Olivia pointed out, rubbing her nose against his. "What do you say we have a little vacation, just the two of us?"

"Where do you want to go?" Alucard closed his eyes as she began to run her fingers through his hair. "Just name it and I will take you there."

"Anywhere." She muttered, feeling like she was walking on a cloud after years of walking on hot coals. "As long as it's with you, I will be happy anywhere."

"Anywhere it is then." He confirmed before sweeping her up into his arms and reconnecting their lips once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Olivia is finally going to get a break! YAY! So, about Sic Parvis Magna, his appearance stems from the events of Martha's death and how the bow became dyed in the blood of Olivia's victims, hence the half-silver/half-blood appearance. And he is not completely of sound mind either, but he does love Olivia and wanted to judge Alucard to see if he really did love Olivia and was worthy to be next to her.**

 **And, to basically explain what happened in a nutshell, Olivia's regret/agony/self-hatred, combined with her cutting her hand in Alucard's possessed coffin, and divine intervention from the other side brought Olivia's nightmares to life, sucking Alucard in with her. And, by spilling blood on Sic Parvis Magna, he became sentient, if only for this moment.**

 **And I realized Alucard has never had something that was his alone and if it was his, it was taken from him. Then, here comes along Olivia who actively showers him with affection, reaches out to him, loves him, and chose him as her one and only. Like I said before, Alucard is one of-if not the most strongest character in Hellsing, but I also believe he is the weakest emotionally and a part of him will always be that crying child that clings to Olivia's love and is fiercely protective of it.**

 **And Olivia finally got to see her family again! However, learning to forgive herself and letting go doesn't erase her trauma. It is an on-going battle, but Olivia has learned to make peace with herself. That is why this chapter is also titled "The end of Adolescence" since I was always told as a child that we only truly become adults when we learn to forgive. So Olivia has become an adult who has made mistakes and will continue to make mistakes, but knows how to forgive herself and move forward instead of letting it fester in her heart until it tears her apart. That is one of Olivia's faults-her inability to let go, but this chapter marks a turning point in her mindset. But it is an on-going process, but rest assured, Olivia will have happier days ahead of her now. Also, in the dream sequence, I tried to make it obvious something was off about Martha and everyone else. First hint was Martha was acting very cool and composed when she was very giggly and softhearted in her life. The second hint is the fact that everyone was above Olivia instead of on equal grounds with her. Also, recall Olivia's dream from Chapter 25 where she was in a sea of blood and lifted into a briar patch. This chapter builds off of that by having Olivia going from a sea of blood AND a briar patch into Alucard's arms. It shows the progression of their relationship and of Olivia's sense of security. And, if some of Olivia's dialogue sounded like a familiar FF7 character, that is because Olivia was roughly based off of him. LOL. Now *ahem* to the main part of this A/N:**

 ***Carnival Barker voice* STEP RIGHT UP! STEP RIGHT UP AND CHOOSE WHERE YOU WANT OLIVA AND ALUCARD TO GO ON THEIR 'DEATH-FREE' HONEYMOON WHERE THE AUTHOR PROMISES TO GIVE OLIVIA REST! ALL RESTRICTIONS ARE OFF! SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS AND THE AUTHOR WILL SEE WHAT SHE CAN DO! GO NUTS! THE SKY IS THE LIMIT! THE AUTHOR WILL HEAR ALL YOUR REQUESTS! SHE LOVES YOU GUYS! STEP RIGHT UP FOR THIS LONG OVERDUE HAPPINESS CHAPTER!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them so much~!**

 **Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See you in the next chapter! :D**


	40. The Ugly and The Beautiful

**A/N: I LIVE! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a shit load of finals, family problems, and stress clouding my life and I couldn't find the time to write! But, here I am! And here is a long ass chapter to make up for the wait!**

 **I thank you all for you patience! You guys are so wonderful and I love you! :D**

 **And I made a Spotify playlist for this fic! Link is on my tumblr blog! Give it a listen!**

 **Anyways, I thank you all for the lovely favs, follows, and reviews! I love them so much! And I love you guys too!**

 **Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy it! And this is the 'Honeymoon' chapter so be prepared for some mild risque material.**

 **And I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

" _You say you are free, yet there are still thorns and blood at your feet."_

" _And there always will be."_

" _What if you falter again? What if your rage and sorrow consume you once more?"_

" _We humans are not in this life for peace. My past sins will never be erased, but I cannot let that stop me."_

" _So what will you do now, My Lady?" Sic Parvis Magna inquired, watching Olivia stare at her loved ones fading into the distance with her heart cradled in her hands. "What awaits you now?"_

 _In response, Olivia just smiled and peered down at her heart._

 _It was still horribly damaged and the heartbeat was weak, but it was still beating._

 _Always…forever…beating._

" _Maybe we won't be forgiven for all the things we've said and done, but don't you ever give up or give in," She recited, raising her heart to her lips. "Because the show must go on."_

 _And she swallowed her heart, wincing and clutching her chest as it reattached itself to arteries and veins._

 _It was painful, like swallowing briars and nails, but…it was manageable._

 _Yes, she would be okay now._

" _Sic Parvis Magna, my faithful bow," Olivia straighten up and faced him with a stern expression before smiling softly and sweeping her hand out, banishing the blood and steel that plagued his body. "Thank you for everything. I promise to be a master worthy of you from now on."_

 _Sic Parvis Magna could only gape at his master's retreating back as she marched towards the horizon, her footprints giving birth to large, red daffodils that absorbed the blood and overtook the briars._

" _My Lady….." He chuckled, running a hand down his face, savoring the feeling of warm skin. "Oh My Lady…..how I have missed you."_

* * *

The morning had rapidly faded to evening and, under the blanket of orange and red hues, Olivia placed the final stone on the fourth grave she had spent all day crafting.

"My family never had a proper burial." She explained, inspecting the completed graves with love and melancholy. "It seems only right to do this before we leave." Then she laughed as Alucard's coffin brought her another five armfuls of rocks and proceed to organize them from largest to smallest. "You've been a tremendous help, Mr. Coffin. Thank you."

A large, toothy grin sprouted across ' 's' face, along with a light blush, but all of that quickly vanished with a pointed glare from their master, who was leaning against a tree a few feet away with his arms crossed and his sights locked onto Olivia's form.

Olivia still wore nothing but his coat, and he noted how the color red suited her. He also noted at how large it was on her smaller frame, giving the impression the coat was swallowing her up—he could count the number of times she nearly tripped over the coat tails or when she slapped herself in the face with the oversize sleeves on both his and his army of familiars' hands.

But, Alucard also noted how the fading sunlight made her skin glow, how her green eyes were shining, and how her smile was warmer than it had been in years.

She looked so….so…..so fucking beautiful.

Olivia was beautiful.

Yes, Alucard would make an exception and use that word to describe the woman in front of him.

This woman who had drowned in the River Styx yet crawled her way back to the light.

This woman who, despite her sufferings, never gave up and clung to her humanity.

This woman who faced her fears and hatred head-on and triumphed with a smile.

This woman who had the courage to do what he was too cowardly to do those centuries ago—to come back to face her past, to forgive, and to live on.

Inside that small woman was an unbreakable human spirit that rendered him speechless time and time again.

So, yes, 'beautiful' was the only word that could described Olivia.

'Olivia….' Alucard involuntarily reached his hand out towards her. 'Olivia…'

He loved her.

He loved her so fucking much.

And she was his, and his alone.

Without a moment's hesitation, Alucard sent out his shadows and wrapped them around her like a blanket, and in response, Olivia laughed and kissed them, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"I love you." He declared, feeling her heartbeat resonate through his shadows and into his chest.

"And I love you." Olivia kissed his shadows again before reaching for her bag. "I have one final thing to bury." She removed the white gown she wore at the beginning of the trip from her bag and placed it in the center of the four graves.

That white gown, still stained with Richard's blood, represented her past and by burying it amongst her family's graves, it was another step towards the future.

So, Olivia went to work placing rock after rock on the gown, yet before she placed the final stone in place she paused for a moment, recalling her family's desire for her to live for the future and how many agonizing years she had spent drowning in regret.

'Life begins again.' The rock fit perfectly in place and Olivia finally stood up, her mission complete.

"Alright, I'm finished." She dusted her hands off and gazed up at the decrepit house with an indecipherable expression. "Let's go."

This house, this town, these people, good or bad, they made her who she was today and she would never forget them.

With these graves, her debt was finally repaid.

"I love you." She whispered, clasping her hands over her heart and bowing her head. "Please, be at peace now."

Suddenly a powerful gust whirled around her, sending the rocks and gown careening up to the dim sky and out of sight.

"What the—?!" Olivia gasped before she heard a familiar baritone voice singing on the wind.

 _Én kis kertet kerteltem_

 _bazsarózsát ültettem_

Then she heard her mother's voice accompany her father's as her brothers and Julia sang along, then she heard Martha's laughter as she whispered something in Olivia's ear.

They had come to say their goodbyes as well.

'Everyone….' Olivia was so caught up in the phenomenon that she didn't notice she had become airborne until Alucard yanked her back down and into his arms.

Then, just like that, the wind died down and all was still.

"Olivia?" Alucard placed her back on the ground but did not release her. "Are you alright?"

Yet she didn't respond, her sights locked on the sky as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Goodbye," Olivia breathed out, a somber smile growing across her face. "May we meet again….in the next life."

The sun had set at this point, giving rise to a chilly early October night. Alucard had long forgotten the sensation of hot or cold and his body held no warmth, yet he still pulled Olivia close and readjusted his coat around her bare form.

"It's not wise to stand out in the cold like this." He muttered, wiping away her tears and sweeping that ever stubborn lock of hair behind her ear. "You are liable to fall ill."

"I'm not cold though." She replied immediately, never taking her eyes off the nighttime sky as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've never been more comfortable in my life."

Alucard, even in his mortal life, had always enjoyed stargazing, but he found the stars appeared all the more mesmerizing when reflected in Olivia's eyes.

'They look like emeralds.' A tiny smile crawled across his lips. 'Green—the color of life, renewal, and harmony. How fitting.'

"Sorry to make you wait." Olivia finally turned to face him completely before nuzzling her face against his chest. "I….I am finally ready to go."

"Then let us depart." He kissed her on the forehead before sweeping an arm under her legs and grabbing her bag with his other hand.

And, as he walked away with her nestled on his arm, Olivia glanced back one last time at the house, only to discover sedums, asters, and daisies growing in abundance from the rotting wood.

At long last, the bouquets she picked for her loved ones had finally reached them.

* * *

For the last week of their vacation, the two of them would travel by night and sleep during the day. Their first destination was the capital city, Budapest, where Olivia could buy some clothes and then they would go wherever the wind took them.

"It'll be nice to finally travel with 'my husband' instead of 'my son'." Olivia teased as they waited at the bus stop, choosing to travel by bus instead of train for once. "I must admit, it was getting tiresome carrying you everywhere."

"Really now? But I enjoyed being carried around by you." Alucard smirked, leaning forward and becoming dead weight against her. "Even now."

"H-H-Hey!" She stumbled back at the sudden action and pushed against his chest to stabilize the both of them. "Are you trying to squash me?!"

"Are you insinuating I'm heavy?" He muttered, becoming heavier—if possible. "Your cruel words hurt me."

"Oh, boo hoo." She scoffed, practically bending over backwards at this point. "Alright, seriously, Alucard! You are crushing me!"

"I have to make sure you don't disappear on me again though." Alucard ensnared his arms around her waist and straightened up, resting his chin on her head and securing her in place. "We promised to never let go of each other's hands, correct? Well I am ensuring you uphold your end of the deal."

His tone was no longer light hearted, and Olivia could feel the tremors in his death grip.

'I scared you, didn't I?' She thought with a tiny smile, wiggling one of her arms free so she could caress his cheek. 'I'm sorry, my love.'

"Don't worry. I am staying right here." Olivia vowed, her breath hitching in her throat as he leaned into her touch and locked eyes with her. As a child, she had told him his eyes were beautiful as rubies, and now as a young woman, she still held the same belief.

'Red—the color of blood, wrath, and love.' Olivia mused, getting on her toes and pulling his face down to hers. 'It truly suits you, my king.'

With a knowing smirk, Alucard immediately connected their lips, and Olivia smiled into the kiss until she felt something prick her bottom lip and she leapt back with a scowl.

"I should have known you wanted my blood! You are always overly saccharine when you are thirsty."

"What do you mean 'overly saccharine'?" He cackled, licking the blood off her lip while catching her wayward fists. "You wound me, _hercegnő._ You know I rarely—if ever—resort to hyperbole when I beseech you for a treat. _"_

"You are such a child." Olivia leered at him while fighting back a smile, pleased to hear Alucard call her that after so long. "But, you are **my child** ….and **my husband**." She laughed at how ridiculous it sounded before peeking over at 'Mr. Coffin' who was watching them from a distance as per their master's orders. "Um….I have a request."

"You wish something of me?" He brought her cursed hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "Name it and it shall be yours."

"Well, I know you are not a magician, but you can change your physical form so….." Olivia's eyes darted to the side as she named her request. "Could you change 'Mr. Coffin' into something more….publically acceptable?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something that's portable and won't draw too much attention. Maybe…." Olivia motioned for him to come closer, and she whispered into his ear, giggling when Alucard made a snort of disbelief.

" _ **That**_ is what you want my coffin to become?" He sneered down at her, his scowl darkening the wider her cheeky grin became. " _ **That**_ of all things?"

"Please? I always wanted to have one of my own." She clasped her hands together and bounced on her heels in anticipation. "Please~?"

Alucard gave her an exasperated look before placing a hand over her eyes and snapping his fingers with the other.

When he removed his hand, Olivia found not a giant sentient coffin standing twelve feet from them but a tiny black Chow Chow puppy with red eyes.

"Aaah~!" She squealed, bouncing on her heels before falling her to knees and holding her arms wide open. "Come here, you cutie pie~!"

'Mr. Coffin' happily scampered onto her lap, their tail whipping back and forth rapidly as Olivia showered them with kisses. All the while, Alucard stared down at the scene, not sure if he should be pleased he made Olivia happy or annoyed that she convinced him to turn his coffin into a fluffy puppy dog.

He settled for a mixture of both.

"Ah! The bus is here!" Olivia hopped back to her feet and held 'Mr. Coffin' out to Alucard. "Here, hold them for a second. I need to get the bus fare from my bag."

Alucard took 'Mr. Coffin' by the scruff of their neck and held them at eye level, his piercing gaze speaking volumes to the sweating puppy/coffin.

"Let's see," Olivia pulled out her wallet and unclasped the latch. "I think I should have….."

Her voice trailed off when she found it full of cash that definitely had not been there before.

Then, for some reason, she heard her parents' laughter and she smiled widely.

'Ten years' worth of allowance at once?' She bounced on her heels once more and beamed at Alucard just as the bus halted in place next to them.

"Buckle up, Alucard!" She snatched his hand up and scurried towards the entrance with a smile brighter than the sun "We are about to embark on the best vacation ever!"

* * *

The bus ride to Budapest took about twenty-five minutes, and during the entire drive, the bus driver kept peeking in the rearview mirror at his only passengers: a practically naked girl of about 18 with a hideous birthmark on her right arm, a man in his late 30s or early 40s wearing an outfit straight out of the Victorian era, and a puppy with absurdly red eyes.

They couldn't be father and daughter since they looked nothing alike but they definitely weren't strangers from the way they acted toward each other.

The driver felt a twinge of fear at the possibility the girl was the man's 'war bride', especially with the 'Siege of Budapest' that had occurred only a year earlier.

The Siege of Budapest was a fifty-day long encirclement of Budapest by Soviet Forces that left the city in ruins and resulted in the death of thousands on both sides. Women and children were sold off of to the Red Army as sex slaves and war brides; the driver would never forget when his neighbor's daughter was taken in the dead of night, never to be seen again.

That didn't seem to be the case with those two, but the driver wasn't going to say a damn thing for two reasons: the generous tip the girl had given him and how frightening the man looked.

'What an odd couple. They are obviously wealthy if they can hand out large tips so easily, but why are they dressed like that….and why are they traveling at night?' The driver pondered to himself, taking another peek to find the girl resting her head on the man's chest while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers. She whispered something into his ear, something that made him smirk, and to which, the man whispered something back that made the girl's cheeks flush a cherry red as she elbowed him hard in the side.

Despite his reservations, the driver couldn't help but smile as he returned his attention to the winding road ahead.

'Odd couple or not…..they are pretty sweet together.'

And he was so busy laughing to himself that he didn't even notice he wasn't alone until he turned to find Olivia and Alucard's faces an inch from his.

"Good evening, Bus Driver." Alucard purred, sliding his glasses down his nose and brandishing a toothy grin. "Care to share what is so amusing?"

The bus veered off the road for a moment.

"SHIT!" The bus driver wheezed, his heart pounding a mile a minute. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY IN YOUR SEATS UNTIL THE BUS STOPPED COMPLETELY?! ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS?!"

"Well I asked you a question, but you didn't seem to hear me so we moved closer." Olivia giggled and the puppy in her arms yapped in agreement.

'Dear Lord, these people are weird.' The driver took a few deep breaths to steady his heart before addressing Olivia with all the poise he could muster. "Pardon me then, young lady. What was your question?"

"Do you know of any good clothing stores or boutiques in Budapest? Preferably somewhere that caters to someone of his size?" She gestured vaguely to Alucard's entire form.

"Someone of my size?" He leaned over her from behind so he was looking at her upside down. "I thought we were only shopping for you."

"I want to buy you clothes. It's always been a dream of mine to spoil my 'darling' husband with new clothes. Besides," Olivia wrinkled her nose as she tugged on his cravat, "your usual outfit is a bit dated for this century."

'So they **are** married!' The driver tightened his grip on the wheel, desperately wishing for them to sit back down and leave him out of their martial squabble. 'But where are their rings? I'd think they could afford them….'

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Alucard pressed, not so much insulted but rather just enjoying bickering with Olivia. "Clothes are clothes, are they not?"

"Well your clothes are fine in our normal lives, but since this is our vacation together, I would like you to dress in something that doesn't reflect your age." Olivia stuck her tongue out with a coy grin, and the driver felt the temperature increase by twenty degrees.

"My, my~." Alucard purred, grasping Olivia by the chin and lightly scraping his thumb nail over her bottom lip. "You've gotten very bold as of late, _draga mea_. I must say, it is very—."

" _V-Váci Utca_!" The driver bellowed with sweat pooling on his brow from how humid the bus had gotten. "I'll take you to _Váci Utca!_ That street has several boutiques and stores that will suit your tastes! We will arrive there momentarily, so please take your seats!"

Olivia and Alucard, frozen in place with their faces centimeters apart from each other, stared at the driver in bemusement before glancing at each other.

"As you wish, bus driver." Alucard stood up straight and escorted Olivia back to their seat. "I leave our arrival in your capable hands then."

A cold shiver ran down the driver's spine at the side-eyed smirk Alucard had given him, and he decided then and there to beg his boss to never give him the night shift again.

* * *

Despite the ruins and on-going reconstruction, _Vá_ ci _Utca_ was bustling with activity and the lights donning various shops and restaurants illuminated the night sky.

"Here you are." The bus screeched to a stop and the driver practically threw the doors open. "Please enjoy your stay and have a lovely night."

"So eager to kick us out, bus driver?" Alucard snickered, stepping off the bus with Olivia's suitcase before doing an exaggerated bow. "Allow me to apologize for overstaying our welcome then."

"Don't mind him." Olivia giggled, handing the driver another generous tip. "Thank you for everything and have a good night, sir." Then she took Alucard's waiting hand and allowed him pluck her off the bus stairs and into his arms.

The driver watched them fade into the bustling crowd before closing the door and heaving a sigh of relief.

'Well…..at least I can breathe easy knowing that girl isn't in danger. If she is married to a man like that, she must be as strange as him…..maybe even stranger.'

* * *

"So," Alucard drawled out, eyeing the passing storefronts through his orange sunglasses. "Which of these clothing stores beckons my wife's attention?"

"Hmm, they all look so inviting. How about we let 'Mr. Coffin' decide." Olivia lifted them up and nuzzled her cheek against theirs. "Where should we go first, cutie pie?"

'Mr. Coffin' licked her face, earning a giggle from Olivia and a glare from Alucard, and pointed their snout towards a cozy, red-bricked boutique a few feet away.

"The protological puppy has spoken!" She laughed and pointed to the boutique entrance with much gusto. "Onward, my love! We have some shopping to do!"

* * *

Isaac Darabont had lived a relatively uneventful life until the war broke out. He found it difficult to pursue his love for fashion when there was so much death and devastation surrounding him. But, now that the war had ended, he decided to finally pursue his dream and open up his own clothing store. It was tedious to maintain a decent living since poverty was rampant and the ever lingering presence of the Soviet Union kept citizens from indulging in luxuries, but somehow, he was able to get by. Isaac was still young—only in his mid-30s—and he had become known for his unique designs and appealing to both young and older generations. So, with that knowledge in mind, he strived to do his best and worked to ensure all his clients left his store both satisfied and fashionable.

The grandfather clock located near the dressing rooms read 8:30 pm, and the store was deserted save for himself and a few mannequins.

'I made a pretty decent profit today," Isaac mused from his seat behind the register, feeling a bit bored and lonely. 'Perhaps I'll close up shop early and swing by Nathaniel's place for a drink or two.'

However, his after work plans were dashed into dust as the entrance door flew open and in waltzed a freakishly tall man with a girl and a dog nestled on his arm.

'Oh…' Isaac sighed before realizing the girl was barefoot and practically naked; he vaulted himself over the counter to his customers. "Oh shit! Are you alright, young lady?!"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, sir." The girl laughed as the man placed her on the ground. "I am Olivia and this is my husband, Alucard. I was wondering if you could assist us in obtaining a new wardrobe." Then she leaned forward and whispered into Isaac's ear. "My husband is a bit of a fashion disaster, so I'll leave him in your capable hands. And feel free to go all out, money is not an issue here."

With a smile, she placed a roll of bills in his hand and skipped off to the women's section with her red-eyed puppy in hand.

The amount of money that girl had given him was enough to pay rent a hundred times over, and Isaac was tempted to do cartwheels if that girl's husband wasn't staring at him so intently.

"I live to please my wife. So, clothes maker," The man clapped his hands together and held his arms out, "mold me into a fashionable man of this era."

The way the man stated his request made Isaac feel like a mere sapling before a violent hurricane, but he just cleared his throat and put on his best customer service smile.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Alucard. Please, come this way."

* * *

"Wow! These are all so cute!" Olivia squealed, throwing dress after dress over her arm while 'Mr. Coffin' weaved through her legs with their tail wagging. "And the sign outside advertised that these are all handmade! Quite amazing, right?!"

It was rare for her to go on shopping sprees, considering her employer and position, but now that some higher power was granting her this chance at respite, she was going to take it.

Once Olivia had a decent pile of dresses, blouses, skirts, and undergarments, she scurried off to the dressing room and dumped the pile on a lounge chair.

Humming a cheery tune, Olivia began to slip Alucard's coat off when their conversation from the bus flashed through her mind.

" _You know," She chuckled, resting her head on his chest. "I might end up stealing this coat from you, it is rather comfortable."_

 _To which Alucard just laughed before placing his lips against her ear._

" _By all means, go ahead. But I must warn you, that 'coat' is part of me. Whatever it feels, I do as well."_

Olivia immediately flung the coat off her body and covered her burning face, emitting explicits when the coat vanished into smoke.

'"Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!" Olivia whirled around on her heel and pointed to 'Mr. Coffin' who had been watching the display with much confusion. "Your master really knows how to push my buttons, do you know that?! Damn it, Alucard! You can't tell me that after I've worn your coat all day and nothing else! Jerk!"

She emitted another shriek and went to grab a pair of undergarments but suddenly stopped short and peered over at her reflection in the mirror.

Her body wasn't perfect—there were stretch marks on her thighs; scars on her torso, legs, and arms; and of course, the curse mark on her right forearm that she was still coming to terms with accepting.

She never cared what others' thought, but at this moment, Olivia couldn't help but wonder if Alucard saw her as a woman and if he found her pretty. He would never consider her beautiful until she was older so she knew 'pretty' was the most she could hope for.

"Pft. Such silly thoughts." Olivia shook her head as she pulled the undergarments on and turned to her vast array of clothing options. "You won't tell your master about this right, 'Mr. Coffin'? He would never let me live it down."

'Mr. Coffin' barked in agreement, and she rewarded them with a loving scratch behind the ears.

"Alright, let's try on some clothes then!"

In the end, Olivia decided to take the whole lot and walked out of the dressing room wearing a pink dress with white long sleeves and a lace collar. It reached her mid-thigh, and she loved how the skirt fanned out as she spun in circles towards the shoes' section.

She picked out a pair of matching pink heels with ribbon straps and was about to put them on when she noticed a pair of leather gloves on a nearby counter.

'Those would suit Alucard rather nicely.' She mused, padding across the floor barefoot with her shoes in one hand and snatching up the gloves with the other before moving to the men's dressing room.

"Alucard?" Olivia approached the dressing room and knocked on the door twice. "I have something for you. May I come in?"

The sound of the door unlocking was his answer, and she quickly waltzed inside, brandishing the gloves forward.

"Look at these, Alucard! I thought you'd—!" Olivia's voice caught in her throat as Alucard turn to face her, wearing black ankle boots, a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up….and jeans.

'Oh sweet Jesus.' Olivia spun around and turned her eyes towards Heaven. 'I thank you, O Savior, for the creation of denim and the Levi Strauss company! Blessed be your name!'

"I take it, by your animated thoughts that you approve?" Alucard blew against Olivia's ear, causing her to squeal and plaster herself against the wall.

"I-I-I was just appreciating how handsome—I mean, your legs looks great—Ack! I mean—I—!" Olivia clamped her mouth shut and shoved the leather gloves against his chest, her face the same color as his eyes. "I thought these would look nice on you…."

Alucard's laughter filled the enclosed space, and he took a seat on the cushioned bench, crossed his legs, and held his hands out expectedly.

"Put them on for me then, _draga mea._ "

All of her embarrassment vaporized instantly and was replaced with vexation.

"You have arms, don't you? Millions of them if I recall correctly!" She tossed the gloves over to him. "Put them on yourself!"

Olivia marched towards the door but Alucard's shadows slammed it shut.

"Where do you think you're going?" He challenged, his smirk widening at her pissed off expression. "You must pay your penance before running away."

"My what?"

"You waltz into my dressing room and ogle me like a nice slice of cake. My honor has been tarnished. So, to make up for this 'cruelty'," He tossed the gloves back to her, "put them on for me."

"Drama queen." Olivia grumbled under her breath, dropping her shoes to the floor and pattering over to him. "I regret picking up the damn things now."

Once she was in reaching distance, Alucard pulled her forward to stand between his legs and crossed his heels to prevent her from fleeing.

"You are enjoying this way too much."

"Not as much as you were enjoying yourself a few minutes ago."

Olivia's glare was sharp enough to travel back to 44 BC and stab Caesar a hundred times over, but Alucard simply laughed and offered his hands to her again.

"I'm waiting, _draga mea._ "

With a huff, she placed the leather gloves on his left leg and took his right hand in hers, gently peeling the white glove off.

"Honestly, you are well over 500 years old and you still act just like a—!" The words died in Olivia's throat and the white glove floated to the ground as she—for the first time— felt Alucard's bare hand against hers.

For the ten years she had known him, Olivia had always thought those red sigils were a part of his glove, but now, she could see the marking were embedding into his skin like someone had chiseled them there.

And his skin…it was cold and rough yet soft and smooth at the same time.

"Does it hurt?" She murmured, tracing the outline of the sigil as her eyes dimmed ever so slightly.

"…..Sometimes." He confessed, watching her face intently. "But any good dog grows use to his chain after a while."

'A chain….' Olivia thought bitterly before making eye contact with him and raising his hand to her lips, kissing the markings like he always did for hers. "How dare you call yourself a dog? You are my husband and you will stand proudly at my side as the man I love!"

Perhaps the previous night's events had weakened her censor, but Olivia couldn't bring herself to blush or avert her eyes because she sincerely meant every word. And from the awestruck way Alucard was staring at her, she knew she had made the right decision.

"I love you," Olivia stated, slipping a leather glove onto his right hand before doing the same with his left. "So….please…don't think lowly of yourself. You are worth more than you know."

Once she was finished, she smiled and held his newly gloved hands to her cheeks.

"They really do suit you, don't you think?"

Alucard didn't respond, still staring at her with a look of pure, untainted tenderness he only allowed her to see on occasion. When he looked at her like this….with his maroon eyes devoid of bloodlust and his face wiped clean of his trademark smirk…..Alucard looked so….human.

'Don't look at me like that.'

"Why not?" He answered her thoughts, slipping his hands out of her grip and sliding them down her waist.

'Because,' She draped her arms over his shoulders and pressed her body flush against his. 'You look so beautiful that I can't think straight.'

Olivia didn't know who leaned in first, but suddenly, they were kissing and the rest of the world faded away.

Up until now, their kisses had been fairly chaste, but—possibly due to her vow to live for the future—Olivia decided to take it a step further.

Just a tiny nibble on his bottom lip, that was all she did.

Next thing she knew, they were French kissing and Olivia could hear Father Renaldo chanting "JESUS IS ALWAYS WATCHING" in the distance.

Good thing she wasn't Catholic.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by someone scratching and whining at the door, and Olivia laughed as she remembered 'Mr. Coffin' had been waiting for her to come back out.

"I should go and tell the owner we are ready to check out." She hopped out of Alucard's 'leg cage' and tugged his arms. "C'mon, up, up."

"You're barefoot though." Alucard pointed out, pulling her down on the bench while he knelt in front of her with her shoes in hand. "Allow me to return the favor."

Feeling like Cinderella, Olivia watched as Alucard placed the shoes on her feet and laced them in place.

However, before she could move, he cradled her left foot in his hand and kissed her heel, causing her to erupt into giggles.

"Are you ticklish?" He hummed, placing another butterfly kiss against her skin with half-lidded eyes.

"N-No!" Olivia squeaked, trying to wiggle her foot out of his grip. "I'm not ticklish at all!"

"Really now? I would like to test that for myself." He started kissing up her leg, relishing her squeaks and giggles when he nipped at her skin.

Her words of genuine love, her laughter, her warm skin, her heartbeat, it all made his blood boil and whet his appetite.

'My Olivia.' A growl slipped from his mouth as he moved higher up. 'Mine…Mine…Mi—!'

"W-WAIT! STOP!" Olivia slammed her hands on Alucard's head to prevent him from moving higher up her thigh. "I'M NOT…..! I DON'T…." She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and her face was red enough to halt traffic. It was then Alucard recalled that—despite her bold actions and accomplishments—Olivia was still young and tremendously inexperienced.

"My apologies," Alucard pulled away and stood up. "It was not my intention to cause you—."

"No!" Olivia sprung forward and latched onto his shirt, her trembling eyes burning into his. "It's not that I don't want to…I just…..this is all still new to me and….." She bit her lip and stared to the side, looking ever like the bashful teenager she was.

"Olivia," Alucard placed his hands over hers. "Don't be foolish. I wouldn't dare to force you into—."

Suddenly, Olivia had him pinned against the wall and her bashful expression was replaced with one of pure determination.

"Wha—?"

"I promise to grow up into a woman worthy of you and who can be your equal in matters like this!" Olivia declared, her earnest as steel expression rendering him speechless. "So, please don't take this as a rejection but a pro—WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! I'M BEING SERIOUS!"

"That's precisely why!" Alucard cackled, throwing his head back with a hand on his forehead. "I had no idea my pure hearted wife harbored such libidinous thoughts! Tales dictate that the wolf ravishes the rabbit, but it is actually the other way around!"

"SHUT UP!" Olivia collapsed to her knees and covered her face. 'What the fucking hell was I saying?! Why did I say that?! Such thoughts have never crossed my mind until now! Ah! I'm such a fucking idiot!'

Her emotional turmoil only served to amuse Alucard further, and as his laughter died down, he slid down the wall and joined her on the floor.

"I am looking forward to it, my love." He teased, tugging on her hair. "Yes, grow into an even more fascinating woman and make me desire you even more. Seduce me beyond all reason until I'm driven mad just by your presence."

"Shut up!" Olivia's screeched, punching his chest repeatedly. "Don't make a joke out of this!"

"But I'm not joking." He ensnared her wrist in his grasp and leaned forward, resting his head atop of her chest. "Being brought to my knees by a woman like you…nothing would bring me more pleasure."

"Y'know, you have the amazing gift of making everything sound so dirty." Olivia grumbled, nuzzling her head against his as he listened to her heartbeat.

And, for a while, the two of them just sat there in silence and savored the feeling of the other.

"Um," Issac's voice drifted from the other side of the door. "You two ready to check out or what? Your dog had done a number on my mannequins and I would like to go home sometime this millennium."

* * *

Issac made sure to keep his customer service smile in place until the Olivia and Alucard had exited the building with their purchases in hand. Once they were out of sight, he collapsed against the register with his head in his hands.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with those people?!" He groaned. "First they come into my store with handfuls of cash and weird clothing. Next, when I try to give that man a mirror, it shatters into pieces before I even lay a hand on it! And then, when I come back to check on him, I hear them doing filthy things in my dressing room! Of all places, why did it have to been in my store's dressing room?!" Issac banged his fist against the register, praying he wouldn't have to call a sanitation worker to disinfect that dressing room from top to bottom. "And what is disturbing is that the man's hair had grown a foot in the five minutes I left him alone! Argh! That's it! The store closes at five from now on! No exceptions! I'm too young to be dealing with demons or whatever those people are!"

* * *

Olivia and Alucard walked down the sidewalk side-by-side with 'Mr. Coffin' nestled in Olivia's arm. Their clothing bags and Olivia's suitcase were currently stored in 'Mr. Coffin' who swallowed all the bags in one big gulp.

Apparently the sentient coffin functioned as a storage container when needed.

Olivia could feel Alucard staring at her but she couldn't meet his gaze without her face turning red.

'What the hell came over me?! How could I say something so embarrassing?! Agh! It is all his fault for his shameful words on the bus! Now I am hyperconscious of everything and it doesn't help when he looks so –!'

Her mental marathon was interrupted when she felt Alucard's fingers nudge hers, and her face flared up at the fact that he was trying to hold her hand.

'It wasn't like this before.' Olivia laced her fingers with his and gulped at the very Alucard-esquie smile he gave her. 'Oh God, I am so hopelessly in love with this man that my brain has turned to mush!'

Unfortunately, Olivia was quickly reminded that Alucard could read minds by the shit eating grin he was flashing her way, and she dashed off into the nearby outdoor flower market red as a tomato.

Alucard could only laugh as he followed suit at a leisurely pace, paying no mind to the normally overbearing floral aroma. It had been ages since Alucard had seen Olivia so full of life and emotion, and her reactions only made him want to tease her more.

Every flare of emotion made Olivia's blood smell all the more mouthwatering, and Alucard was seconds away from falling to his knees and begging for a taste.

"I beg your forgiveness, _draga mea._ " Alucard called out, nearing the heart of the market as he scanned each stall for his beloved. "I promise to be on my best behavior. So come out."

When she didn't answer or emerge from her hiding spot, Alucard's smile fell a little and a twinge of fear rocketed down his spine as memories from the night prior flashed through his mind.

"Olivia?!" He sent his shadows out and unlocked his Third Eye…..only to have someone pop out from a large vase of daffodils and kiss him.

"Aha! Revenge! I—!" Olivia's smile vaporized at the look of utter devastation on Alucard's face which he quickly wiped away and replaced with one of irritation; Olivia wasted no time in leaping out of the vase and throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just wanted to play a joke on you for embarrassing me! I promised I would never leave you! And I never will leave you!" She didn't ease up her grip, even after he finally made eye contact with her. "I'm here."

Alucard didn't realize he was crying until Olivia wiped his tears away, and he gritted his teeth, embarrassed that a simple practical joke had reduced him to tears.

A practical joke he should've easily seen through but, instead, he let his emotions cloud his sight.

"Idiot." Alucard chopped her on the forehead before burying his face against her neck and embracing her tightly. "If you keep running off, I'll have to put a bell on you."

"There is no need for that." Olivia returned the embrace and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I am already 18—soon to be 19—and I've never been in love before. For the better part of my youth, I have focused on war, missions, and my own self-hatred. And, now that I'm focusing on the future, all of these repressed emotions are flooding out, and I don't know how to deal with them properly. I know I'll make mistakes, but…..please….be patient with me and I'll get better at this….because," She placed a kiss on the junction between his ear and neck. "I love you. I love you so much that it renders me into nothing but a foolish, moonstruck girl whenever I'm near you."

Even after all these years, Olivia never stopped wearing her heart on her sleeve, and Alucard never stopped finding that trait endearing.

"You really are one-of-a-kind, _draga mea._ " Alucard pulled away and cupped her face in his leather clad hands, rubbing his thumbs against her cheek. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

'Mr. Coffin' emitted a small whimper as they finally climbed out of the daffodil vase and flopped onto the ground. They searched the area for their mistress, only to find her in a lip lock with their master.

And 'Mr. Coffin' was pleased since they were an extension of Alucard and his happiness meant their happiness.

However, the owner of the flower stand wasn't so keen with the unapologetic PDA and 'politely' requested they moved along.

* * *

"So," Alucard hummed as the two of them waltzed down the sidewalk once more, except this time his hand was linked with hers. "Where does your heart beckon you now?"

Olivia's growling stomach answered for her.

"I say we find a nice restaurant, one that's dimly lit so you can drink from a blood bag." Olivia offered, giggling when 'Mr. Coffin' licked her cheek. "And one where 'Mr. Coffin' can have some treats as well."

"Or we can forget about restaurant hunting and you can feed me yourself." Alucard brought her knuckles to his lips with a cheeky grin.

"Or you can drink from a blood bag and not be picky." Olivia stuck her tongue out with an equally cheeky grin.

"You really are becoming rather mouthy, _draga mea_." He chuckled, kissing down her hand to her wrist. "I like it."

"Behave yourself, _regele meu_ ," Olivia stuck her pointer finger in his face. "Or you won't get any treats from me."

"How cruel." He nipped at her wrist, earning a squeak from Olivia, before laughing and lacing their fingers together again. "But I admit defeat. I promise to be on my best behavior for the rest of the trip."

"Good." Olivia pulled him down for a kiss, pleased with how she handled the situation, when she felt him freeze in place. "Alucard? Are you alright?"

He didn't respond, instead staring intently at the tattered flyer plastered to the wall behind her. Olivia could only make out some of the letters, but she recognized the central image from various films and artwork.

It was an advertisement for tours at Bran Castle in Romania, aka Dracula's Castle.

"Heh." Alucard ripped the flyer off the wall, and the tattered paper crumbled to ash in his hand. "Centuries of technological advancements and you humans still don't know where it is."

"You mean, Bran Castle wasn't your home?"

His silence and hardened gaze spoke volumes, and Olivia could see those wretched memories swirling in his irises.

' _ **Everything you cherished is gone, Count. You will be remembered for nothing because you are nothing.'/ 'You have nothing left. You poor "No Life King".'/'You are a pitiful king to a throne of nothing'**_

"Would you like to go?" Olivia's voice broke through the haze, and Alucard's inquisitive gaze met her earnest one.

"What?"

"Would you like to go see your castle—the real one? I dragged you halfway across the continent so I could go home and I want you to be able to do the sa—."

"That castle holds no meaning to me anymore." Alucard cut her off, throwing the ash aside with a trembling fist. "It belonged to a pathetic king who beseeched the approval of God at the expense of his own people. So, why on Earth should I return when there is nothing for me there?" He glared down at his fist before turning his sights towards Olivia. "Why?"

Olivia didn't reply, instead she placed 'Mr. Coffin' down before cradling his fist between her hands and placing it against her chest.

"If you don't want to go, that is fine. If you do, that is fine too." She whispered, never averting her gaze. "Whatever you decide, I will support you." She smiled and kissed his knuckles. "Let's go find somewhere nice to eat. I'll make sure to drizzle blood over your food when the waiter isn't looking."

Alucard didn't crack a smile and just stared at Olivia with an indecipherable expression.

"Alucard?"

It had been a century since he had been to Romania, and Alucard knew there wouldn't be anything there waiting for him, just like Olivia knew when she started off on her journey.

Yet….she still came back.

She didn't run away.

So neither would he.

Without saying a word, Alucard placed his hand over where the flyer once was, and Olivia nodded at his unspoken answer.

"Let's hurry to the station. The ticket office closes in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Olivia stared at Alucard's moonlit outline as he gazed out the window with a far-off expression.

They were currently on the nine hour train ride to Târgoviște, Romania which is in the heart of what once was Wallachia. From there, they would travel by foot into the wilderness where Alucard claimed his real castle laid hidden and forgotten.

Olivia knew Alucard's past haunted him—that night in his coffin still haunted her as well—and his memories caused him nothing but torment. But, if Alucard wanted to return home, then a part of him must want to put the past to rest as well.

Olivia didn't know what she could do for him besides holding his hand and calling out to him like he had done for her.

And she did just that, weaving her right hand with his left while 'Mr. Coffin' lay asleep on her lap.

"Integra."

Alucard blinked—possibly for the first time since the train moved out of the station—and craned his neck in Olivia's direction.

"What?"

"Integra," Olivia repeated, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. "That is the name Martha whispered in my ear before we left Szentendre. I think that is what she wanted to name her daughter. It is pretty, isn't it?"

"Integra." Alucard let the name roll around on his tongue before nodding. "Yes, it has a certain ring to it. But why are you telling me this?"

"Well," Olivia's cheeks flushed bright pink as a shy smile spread across her face. "I got me thinking about baby names for…." She peeked up at him, her cheeks now cherry red. "you know…."

"Our children?" Alucard laughed, leaning back with his arms crossed. "You know they are merely different images of me, right?"

"I know that!" Olivia leered, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. "But you molded your female form after my 'future daughter' description and I did refer to your child form as my son for a good month, so sue me if I view them as our children!"

Alucard laughed that infamous laugh of his before pulling the blinds down and plunging the cabin into darkness.

"Why did you—HEY!" Olivia had only a second to lift 'Mr. Coffin' off her lap before Alucard stretched himself across the seat and plopped his head on her lap. "A-Alucard?"

"Having children and growing old with you." He mumbled, nuzzling his face against her abdomen. "What a joy that would've been."

Heart skipping a beat, Olivia placed 'Mr. Coffin'—who was still asleep somehow—down next to her before running her fingers through Alucard's hair.

"I think Zaharia would be nice for our son. It's a Romanian name that means 'moon'."

"And our daughter? What name do you have for her?"

"Vasilissa."

Alucard's eyes snapped open at the name, and Olivia smiled in understanding as she traced his lips with her index finger.

"Our daughter would be named after the Princess of Moldavia, Vasilissa Catuna Chiejna Muşat. Of course," Olivia chuckled, tracing from his lips to his nose, "to our children, she would simply be known as grandma."

How long had it been since he'd heard his mother's name? How long had it been since someone referred to her by her title and not as 'Vlad the Impaler's unnamed mother'? How dare Olivia remind him of his mother? And how dare Olivia name their fictional daughter after her?

How dare Olivia name their fictional children at all when that is all they would be—fictional.

And how dare Olivia say she needed to become worthy of him when he was leagues below her?

"How dare you make me feel like this?" Alucard chuckled bitterly, clinging to the edge of her dress and burying his face against her lap. "You can be so cruel, Olivia."

In turn, Olivia continued to stroke his hair with a melancholy smile, understanding the meaning in his words.

For the rest of the train ride, neither of them moved an inch.

* * *

It was noon the following day when the train finally pulled into the station, and Alucard ended up having to carry Olivia off the train since her legs had fallen asleep.

"Where to now?" Olivia asked, holding her parasol above the both of them while 'Mr. Coffin' weaved between their master's legs.

When he didn't respond, Olivia turned and asked him again, only to find Alucard staring blankly ahead.

Romania…..this was Romania. His home country.

The air smelt different, the buildings had changed, the dialect had evolved, but it was still his home.

He had toppled empires, torn the mightiest armies to shreds, and built his eternal throne on the bones of his enemies.

So why did he want nothing more than to revert back into a child and hide away in Olivia's arms?

"Alucard," Olivia placed her hand on his cheek and angled his face towards hers. "I'm here."

Two words of reassurance, just those two words were enough to endear him all over again, and Alucard didn't hesitate to kiss her with all his might.

"H-Hey!" Olivia pouted, knocking him on the forehead with the parasol handle. "I haven't had the chance to brush my teeth yet! I don't want you to taste my morning breath."

Alucard just smiled and watched as Olivia breathed against her hand to gauge how bad her morning breath was.

'Your eyes really are like emeralds.' He burrowed his face against her neck and sighed. 'Day or night, they never stop shining.'

"Alucard?"

"Your abundance of courage and strength never fail to fascinate me." He kissed her pulse point and found that familiar melody in her heartbeat. "Allow me to prove my worth to you, Olivia. All I ask…..All I need…is for you to be at my side."

"You don't need to prove anything to me. And why are you asking me to be at your side?" Olivia bit down on her ring finger and offered it to him as blood pooled from the wound. "Where else in the world would I be but here?"

The parasol shielded them from sight, and 'Mr. Coffin' growled at anyone who dared to approach while their mistress fed their master.

"I love you," Olivia kissed him while his lips were still covered in her blood. "Never forget that."

"How could I?" He chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. "I can taste it on your blood."

* * *

According to Alucard, his castle was two hours from Târgoviște and buried deep in the Romanian Plains. Thus, the plan was to find lodging until night rolled around and he would lead her there.

Deciding on privacy and quiet, Olivia rented a cabin on the outskirts of town where no one would bother them, save for a few curious woodland creatures.

While Olivia freshened up in the bathroom, Alucard sat on a sofa stool and stared out the window with 'Mr. Coffin' perched at his feet.

In the 15th century, during his second reign, Alu—no, Vlad Dracul III had begun construction on a tower that was to be used as a military checkpoint during his crusades; he finally saw the completed tower today while Olivia ate breakfast at a café.

Chindia Tower, that was the name inscribed on the stone plaque mounted on the gate. The plaque detailed the tower's long history and is now considered the city's symbol.

Never once was his name mentioned.

"Ridiculous." He bared his teeth, running his hand through his hair and collapsing back on the sofa. "I am being ridiculous."

"No you aren't." Olivia's freshly washed face hovered over him. "And you are doing much better than I was. The moment we came to Szentendre, I ran around town like a madwoman."

She had changed into a short sleeve pink shirt with a lace collar that was tucked into a white mid-thigh skirt, and she also pinned some of her hair back so it wouldn't keep falling into her face.

"My wife is so pretty." Alucard smirked, his arms resting behind his head. "I'll have to stay vigilant lest some prince steals you away from me."

"My prince is right here in front of me, looking very handsome with his hair ruffled."

"Have you brushed your teeth yet?"

"Yes I have." Olivia flushed, twiddling her thumbs. "May we kiss properly now?"

Alucard puckered his lips in response, and Olivia laughed into her palms before bending down and giving him a proper 'good morning' kiss.

"Mmmm. Minty fresh."

"That is how a morning kiss is supposed to taste." Olivia kissed him again before sitting down in front of the sofa and allowing 'Mr. Coffin' to curl up on her lap. "What was the name of the pastry you ordered for me at the café? It was rather delicious."

" _Merdenele_." Alucard turned to lie on his side and began to twirl her hair around his finger. "It is a cheese pastry."

"I thought so. They remind me of _Turos Delkli_ ," She mumbled, scratching 'Mr. Coffin's' belly. "My mother used to bake them on my father's birthday. They were always h….his favorite."

"Really?" Alucard noticed the way her voice cracked at the end but didn't comment on it. "…There is a feast in Romania called ' _Mucenici_ ' which is in honor of the forty martyrs of Sebaste. Up until she was bedridden, my mother used to bake this honey and walnut pastry also called _Mucenici._ I have long forgotten how it tasted, but I think it was sweet."

This was the first time either of them had shared a memory of their family to another, and both knew it was a sign of complete and utter trust.

"…..I could bake it for you." Olivia offered, easily picking out the sadness hiding in his monotone voice. "I could drizzle it in blood instead of honey."

"How do I know that you won't give me food poisoning?" Alucard teased as he tugged on her hair.

"As if you could get food poisoning! You've been dead for centuries, old man!" Olivia stuck her tongue out at him and squealed when he yanked harder. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

"Such a mouthy wife I have." He chuckled, his eyes half-lidded and his voice low. "She is lucky I find that very arousing."

"SHUT UP!" Olivia snatched a pillow off the sofa and proceeded to beat him with it as her face became fuchsia red. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR UNDEAD LIFE, HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK?! OH MY FUCKING—! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

"Oh but I do think before I speak." Alucard pluck the pillow from her hands and flung it to the side. "How else can I get your face to flush that perfect shade of red?" He grasped her chin and licked his lips with an impish grin. "It makes you look all the more ravishing."

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING STRANGLE YOU!" Olivia leapt for his throat which only served to make Alucard laugh harder and her cheeks all the more darker.

"You are getting very good at foreplay, _draga mea."_ Alucard purred, pointing out how she was straddling him while her hands were wrapped around his neck. "Keep going. I feel a tingling sensation forming down below."

"ALUCARD!"

* * *

As darkness swept over the cabin, the light-hearted aura was overtaken by a solemn one, and Olivia said not a word when Alucard swept her into his arms—'Mr. Coffin' was to guard the cabin in their absence—and carried her outside before flying up into the nighttime sky.

While Alucard's impassive gaze stared ahead, Olivia watched the moon's reflection in his crimson eyes and once more likened them to rubies.

'Legends describe rubies as the stone of courage. So how can you call yourself a coward when courage is part of whom you are?' Olivia tightened her grip around his shoulders and placed a kiss to his jugular. 'That fact that you are here in Romania speaks volumes, so don't sell yourself short and instead face life's perils with that smile on your face. Just know that I am by your side, always.'

Eventually they came upon a vast alcove covered top to bottom in vines, thick trees, and moss. And, buried underneath layers of foliage and dirt, was a stone bridge and a partially decayed castle.

The same castle Alucard and his ancestors inhabited centuries ago.

Alucard didn't descend immediately, instead choosing to leer down at his former home with a look of disdain.

"Look at your kingdom now, Mad King." He chuckled mirthlessly. "Look at what came of your crusades and endless battles in God's name."

"Alucard…" Olivia sighed before gasping when he suddenly descended at a briskly pace.

Even when he landed on the stone bridge, Alucard didn't release her nor did he make any movements to enter the castle.

This bridge…..a river once flowed beneath it and a guard was posted at every parapet. Thousands of times, he had marched across this bridge to and from battles and, if he concentrated hard enough, Alucard could smell the blood forever saturated on the stones.

"Alu—."

"I'm surprised it is still standing." Alucard 'marveled' as he placed Olivia on the ground. "I don't know if I would've preferred finding it in ruins or not. Perhaps it would've been for the best if nothing was left standing."

He trudged towards the rotting castle gate, hearing his old captain of the guard announce his arrival to the gatekeeper.

" _Open the gates! His Majesty has returned victorious!"_

He was a loyal soldier and was one of the few to follow Alu—Vlad to the bitter end. As a reward for his loyalty, Alucard made him one of his first familiars.

Finally arriving at the gate, Alucard placed his hands on the rotted wood and closed his eyes, a puff of white air escaping from his lips.

"Aluca—?"

His eyes flashing open, Alucard slammed his claws into the wood, and the remnants of the gate barreled into the darkness.

"That gate always squeaked so loudly when it opened." Alucard explained, dusting his hands off before offering a hand to Olivia. "Shall we?"

"Y-Yes." She placed her hand in his and together they stepped over the threshold and beheld the inside of Alucard's former home.

While Olivia's home was abandoned, it was still standing.

But Alucard's home…..all that remained were crumbled walls and a single throne illuminated by the moonlight.

'This place…is it truly the same domineering castle Alucard showed me all those years ago?' Olivia jumped when she felt Alucard's body begin to quiver. "A-Alucard?"

"Everything else is destroyed, but you allow that damn throne to remain standing?!" Alucard's booming laughter filled the night sky. "Is that meant to mock me, God?!"

Olivia stumbled to catch up as he charged towards the throne with his eyes blood red and his fangs out.

"Alucard!"

"Of all the things to remain intact," He marched up the stairway and rammed his claws into the heart of the backrest. "It is this fucking throne!"

" _You are not worthy to take your place amongst me and your forefathers." King Vlad Dracul II leered down at his four year old son from his perch on his throne, a briar reed in one hand and his sword in the other. 'You have the blood of the Dragon flowing through your veins, yet you cannot even defend yourself from a few disobedient slaves. How can you defend your kingdom if you can't defend yourself?"_

" _My King," Queen Vasilissa Catuna Chiejna Muşat winced, placing her hand on her husband's arm. "Please, he is but a child. The slave children outnumbered him and—."_

" _Don't you dare make excuses for him!" He yanked his arm from her grasp. "If he is to be my heir, he should be able to best 1000 men on his own! No rightful king would allow a flock of lowborns to best him in battle, child or not!"_

 _Vlad winced as his father's piercing sights returned to him. He was kneeling before the throne, nursing a black eye and a bleeding lip. All he wanted to do was to save the little rabbit the slave children were throwing rocks at. That was all he wanted._

 _He didn't want to cause a fight, and he didn't want to disappoint his father._

 _All Vlad wanted….was to get that rabbit to safety._

" _I-I-I'm sorry, Papa!" Vlad kowtowed before him while tremors wracked his small frame. "I didn't mean to dishonor the throne! I just—!"_

" _You will be silent!" Vlad Dracul II bellowed. "And don't address me like a lowborn man! You will show proper respect and address me as "Your Royal Highness", is that understood?!"_

" _Y-Y-Yes, Pa—Your Royal Highness!" Vlad was near tears, and Vasilissa couldn't bear to watch another second._

" _My King, I beg of you!" She leapt out of her seat and knelt before him with her hands clasped together in prayer. "Our son has already apologized, and I promise he will become a great king that will bypass you and our ancestors! But, please! Enough is enough!"_

" _Are you my Queen or are you a beggar?!" Vlad Dracul II snarled, shoving her aside and rising to his feet. "I see the Queen has coddled you too much. I must take corrective measure now to ensure you don't bring ruin to our kingdom in the future." He then threw the reed and sword down before Vlad. "As Crown Prince, I'll allow you to choose your punishment: 20 lashes with the reed or a swing from my sword. Choose."_

" _My King—!"_

 _Vlad began to hyperventilate and kowtowed before his father once more as tears gushed down his face._

" _P-PLEASE, YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS! FORGIVE ME! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"_

" _I plan to ensure it won't." Vlad Dracul II declared. "Now choose before I make the decision for you."_

" _P-P-Papa, please don't." Vlad wept openly, clinging to his father's boots in pure desperation. "I promise to make you proud! I promise to bring our country to glory! I promise, I promise!"_

"… _.Promises mean nothing to a king." Vlad Dracul II kicked his son away before picking up the sword and the reed. "If you are too weak to make your decision like a man, so be it. I'll make the decision for you." He turned to a nearby servant. "Remove the Prince's tunic and hold him still so he may receive his punishment."_

" _PAPA, NO!" Vlad wailed, struggling as the servant removed his tunic and pinned him in place on the ground. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"_

" _MY KING, STOP!" Vasilissa dashed forward but was restrained by guards. "HE IS OUR SON! HE IS OUR ONLY SON!"_

" _And that is exactly why he needs to learn his place." Vlad Dracul II unsheathed his sword and raised it and the reed above his head. "Consider this your first lesson in what it means to be king: Never beg for mercy."_

" _PAPA, NO!" Vlad's scream echoed throughout the throne room as his father swung both the reed and sword down._

Alucard slammed his hands down on the throne's armrests, drenched in sweat and panting heavily.

The scars from that beating never faded away and had become a source of shame for Vlad well into his adulthood.

"Alucard?" Olivia placed her hand on his back and didn't flinch as his laughter filled the air once more.

"Have I finally made you proud, Your Royal Highness?" He cackled, his eyes wide and his smile consuming over half of his face. "Yes, I carried your 'lessons' with me and never begged for mercy again! I decimated everyone who stood in my way, whether they were friend or foe; I even murdered my own wife and children because they got in my way!" The armrests cracked under his grip and two bloody tears slipped from his eyes. "Your prediction came true, Mother! I became a king whose cruelty and might bypassed my ancestors! Aren't you finally pleased, Father?! You never did answer me that day I returned from the Ottoman Empire!" The armrests shattered into pieces and Alucard slammed his fists into the ground. "ANSWER ME, GREAT KING OF WALLACHIA! ARE YOU PROUD OF THE MONSTER YOUR PATHETIC SON HAS BECOME?! ANSWER ME!"

 _Vlad Dracul III, now twenty-two and decorated in Ottoman armor, stood above his father as he lay choking on his own blood._

" _What is worth it, Your Royal Highness?" Vlad inquired, digging his spear further into his father's throat. "Was selling me to the Ottomans worth it? Have I finally become worthy of your praise? Of your throne? Of your approval? Of your love?" He fell down on one knee and stared his father dead in the eye. "Answer me. Have I finally become what you wanted?"_

 _Vlad Dracul II's only answer was to gasp for air before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body was still._

" _Answer me!" Vlad ripped his spear out and hoisted his father's corpse up by the front of his armor. "AM I FINALLY WORTH SOMETHING TO YOU?! DON'T JUST LIE THERE! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT FOR FOURTEEN YEARS AND I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR SILENCE AS AN ANSWER!" Vlad jostled his corpse, as if to bring his father back to life. "ANSWER ME, FATHER! DO YOU FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGE ME AS YOUR SON?! DO YOU LOVE ME NOW?! DO YOU?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"_

 _But Vlad never received his answer, and with a war cry, he threw his father's corpse aside and stepped towards the throne._

 _His throne._

 _As Vlad took his seat, he felt nothing. No pride. No joy. No anger. No regret._

 _Just….nothing._

" _Those fourteen years of service taught you well," The Sultan chuckled, stepping on Vlad Dracul II's corpse as he waltzed up to the throne. "You have finally reclaimed your throne, Little Prince, and my soldiers and I have upheld our end of the bargain by aiding your victory."_

" _You and your soldiers will receive your rewards in due time." Vlad's blue eyes flashed red for a moment. "You have my word."_

" _I intend to see that you keep your word, Little Prince." The Sultan reaffirmed, reaching out and roughly grasping Vlad's face in his hand. "It's such a shame you aren't the frail child anymore. I would so enjoy having you play with me for one more night."_

Olivia gasped as the ground began to quake and black tendrils jutted from Alucard's body.

"Alucard?!" She reached out for his hand but was thrown back when a wave of energy shot out from Alucard and the remaining walls began to crumble.

The throne was ripped into pieces by Alucard, and his tendrils swirled violently around him, destroying all remnants of his castle and past.

Why had he come back?

He didn't want to remember any of it.

The servants who sat back and watched a child be beaten within an inch of his life.

The Ottomans and their Sultan who raped him and turned him into a blood thirsty soldier.

His mother who couldn't protect him and lost her life as a result.

And his father who abhorred him from the moment he was born.

Alucard's past differed from Olivia's in the lone fact that his had no happy memories.

A thing like him didn't deserve happiness after all.

"Alucard!" Olivia screamed over the falling debris and raging winds, fighting her way towards him with all her might. "Alucard, look at me! Alucard!"

The tendrils and winds jerked her back, yet she still persisted as she continued to call out to him.

Just like how he called out to her and fought through her nightmares.

"Alucard, I'm here! I'm—AH!" One of tendrils slammed against her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her and sending her spiraling backwards. She writhed around in pain, her ribs on the verge of fracturing.

Yet, she still crawled to her feet and trudged towards Alucard, screaming his name while dodging debris and wayward tendrils.

Until finally…..she reached him.

Never in her life had Olivia seen Alucard look so monstrous. His long hair whirled around him, his pupils had vanished under the red of his irises, and his face had become more fangs than skin.

"Alucard, I'm here." Olivia breathed out, gently grasping his face between her hands. "Don't worry. I'm here."

But he didn't notice her at all, and the raging wind became a cyclone that nearly sent Olivia spiraling into the air.

"ALUCARD!" Olivia wailed, praying her screaming would bring him to his senses but no such luck. He was so far gone that she knew words alone weren't enough to bring him back.

So, Olivia bit the inside of her cheek until blood filled her mouth and slammed her lips against Alucard's, desperate tears streaming down her face.

'I promise you will never be alone again, and you will know nothing but happiness at my side. So, please, Vlad, come back to me.'

As her blood entered his mouth, the wind began to die down and gradually, Alucard's eyes returned to normal.

Slowly, he drank her blood, eyes falling closed as his tears mixed with hers.

Once the dust settled and the night became silent, all that remained standing amongst the rubble were Olivia and Alucard, who had fallen to his knees and was sobbing against her shoulder.

And Olivia held him without a second thought, feeling five centuries worth of tears soak her to the skin.

"I'm here, Vlad. I'm here."

* * *

For the rest of the night and well into the following day, Olivia sat on the bed in the cabin with Alucard's head nestled on her lap. Since returning to the cabin, he had not spoken a word nor had he released his hold on Olivia; she didn't mind at all though and ran her fingers through his hair while humming under her breath.

A stream of light slithered into the dark room when the bedroom door opened and 'Mr. Coffin' pattered in with a tray of apples balancing on their head. Their master was in pain, and their mistress was tending to him, so 'Mr. Coffin' decided they needed to ensure their mistress—their **mortal** mistress—kept up her strength.

"Such a good puppy." Olivia giggled as 'Mr. Coffin' clumsily hopped onto the bed. "You are worried about your master, aren't you?"

'Mr. Coffin' panted in agreement and nudged the apple tray towards her before curling up against Alucard's back.

It was evening when Alucard began to stir, and Olivia greeted him with a kiss that he slowly reciprocated.

"We have to leave soon, my love." Olivia sighed, brushing his bangs from his eyes and kissing the bags beneath them. "The cabin owner said she wanted the key back before dark."

His reply didn't come immediately, but he soon nodded and sat up, running his hand down his face.

"Alright….let's go."

* * *

As they walked down the street to the train station, Olivia kept stealing glances at Alucard. They were holding hands, but it was more like Olivia tugging on him to keep him from walking off the sidewalk.

Alucard looked so hollow and worn out that, in the fading light, he really did look over 500 years old.

Olivia knew she couldn't love his past away, but she wanted to give him solid proof that he had a future.

Perhaps a token of her love and her vow to be forevermore at his side would do the trick.

Suddenly, an idea struck her and Olivia yanked Alucard to a stop.

"Mmm?" He peered down at her through his unruly bangs. "What's wrong? Did you forget something?"

"I need to use the bathroom! I'll be right back!" She scampered off before screeching to a stop and turning around. "Just wait right there with 'Mr. Coffin'! I'll be back! I promise! "

Alucard stared at the dust cloud she left behind before peering down at 'Mr. Coffin' whose tail was wagging in excitement.

"Don't get used to that form for too long." He muttered, crossing his arms and leaning against a lamp post. "I plan to change you back to your normal state soon."

'Mr. Coffin' just barked happily and nuzzled their cheek against Alucard's leg, thrilled to see their master on his feet once more.

* * *

Olivia only knew a little Romanian, but she hoped it would be enough for what she needed to do.

"Excuse me!" Olivia called out to a passing peddler. "Do you happen to carry jewelry?"

The peddler regarded her with distain, noting that she was both a foreigner and had an atrocious grasp on the Romanian language. But it had been a slow day, and she looked to be pretty well off so the peddler nodded and locked his cart into place.

"A gift for your boyfriend?" He drawled, resting his chin against his fist while Olivia surveyed his wares.

"For my husband actually." Olivia averted her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, we are not married actually. It is more of an inside joke."

"Joke? Why would it be a joke? Do you want to marry him or not?"

The peddler's question rendered Olivia dumbstruck, and she clutched her chest while considering his words.

It was Sir Hellsing who fabricated the story that she and Alucard were married, and they had just rolled with it. But….was it really a joke to her?

'No.' A radiant smile broke out across Olivia's face. 'Calling Alucard her husband had never been a joke.'

"It is not—."

"I don't care." The peddler raised his hand to prevent her from continuing. "Your fractured Romanian makes my ears bleed, so hurry up and pick something."

"Y…Yes, sir." Olivia bowed in apology before studying the ring section of the cart closely.

Olivia needed to find the perfect ring for Alucard, and she initially intended to choose a ruby ring to match his eyes. However, it was an emerald ring with gold swirls decorating the band that caught her attention.

"Emerald like your eyes?" The peddler gave a slight nod of approval. "Nice choice."

"No, I wouldn't say my eyes are that dazzling." Olivia flushed, fumbling with the ring for a moment before reaching for her wallet. "How much?"

* * *

"I'm back! I'm back!" Olivia sprinted towards Alucard with a large smile, her heart pounding for reasons beyond her race across town. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long."

"Where did you go?" Alucard noticed the way she was bouncing on her heels. "I know it wasn't to the bathroom."

"I can explain. But first!" Olivia nudged him towards a nearby bench. "I need you to sit down."

He obeyed without any fuss and 'Mr. Coffin' hopped onto the bench next to their master, anxious to see what their mistress had in store.

Olivia patted her chest a few times in an attempt to get her heartbeat under control before raising her chin and getting down on one knee.

"What are you—?"

"Both of us have experienced things and, good or bad, they led us to this moment. I can't change what happened to you, and you can't change what happened to me. But, if we are together, I know we can make it through whatever life throws at us. I love you, Alucard. When I call you my husband, it is not a joke. I sincerely think of you as my one and only. So," Her face dark pink, Olivia grabbed his left and removed his glove. "Here is a symbol of my eternal devotion." Her hands were shaking, but she managed to slip the ring onto his ring finger—it was a perfect fit. "I love you, Vlad Dracul Tepes ." Olivia then kissed his knuckle and stood back up. "And when you gaze upon this ring, you will have solid proof of my feelings."

Alucard sat there in stunned silence, frozen in place while staring at the wedding ring on his finger.

A wedding ring…..she had given him a wedding ring…..she had called him by his full name…she had proposed to him and said she loved him…

"An emerald" was all Alucard could say, and Olivia fidgeted in place.

"I was thinking of getting you a ruby but the peddler said it looked like my eyes and—I don't know! I…I guess I wanted to get you something that would make you think of me."

"It's beautiful." Alucard smiled softly, the first smile he had given her since visiting his home. "You picked the perfect ring for me."

"Really?! I'm glad that you—AH!" Olivia squealed when Alucard grabbed her by the waist and yanked her into his arms, burying his face against her chest as an overwhelming sense of warmth consumed him from within.

"Hehe. I'm glad you love it." She beamed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his hair.

And, from the way his fingers dug into her sides, she heard his unspoken plea.

"Don't worry." Olivia reassured him, kissing his head once more. "I'm not going anywhere. How can I when I haven't seduced you yet?"

Alucard's laughter was like music to her ears, and she tilted his head up to find that trademark glow returning to his eyes.

"Thank you, Olivia." Alucard whispered, losing himself in the security and tranquility her eyes offered him.

"I should be the one thanking you." Olivia murmured before connecting their lips and burying her fingers in his hair. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to Florence next!"

"So close to Rome? Aren't you worried that Iscariot might see us?"

"Why should I? If they cause trouble, we can always have little fun with them, right?"

"That's my girl." Alucard cackled before yanking her back towards him again, the warmth in his chest increasing with such ferocity that he swore it was beating like a heart.

* * *

The train ride would take the rest of the night and most of the following morning, but Olivia and Alucard didn't care.

Olivia decided to indulge and paid for a deluxe cabin which included a bed, couch, and a beautiful window view.

Since she had not gotten a wink of sleep in the past two days, Olivia immediately curled up under the covers and fell asleep before the train pulled out of the station.

As the train rumbled down the tracks, Alucard sat next to her on the bed gazing fondly at his ring with a smile.

'Is this what happiness feels like?' He pondered, pulling off his shoes and crawling under the blanket to spoon Olivia from behind. 'Pure and true happiness?'

Burying his face against her hair, Alucard let out a sigh of content and allowed the feeling of her heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

After everything he had experienced at her side, Alucard knew he could never let Olivia go…..not even if his master commanded it.

* * *

The sound of the conductor announcing the approach of the station roused Olivia from her slumber, and she tried to throw the blanket off her head but found her arms ensnared in Alucard's grasp.

"Alucard," She moaned, still partially in dream land. "We need to get up. The train is almost at the station."

Without releasing his grip, Alucard sat up halfway and angled his torso over her, his eyes hidden by his hair and his impish grin sending a shiver down Olivia's spine.

"Will you bestow upon me a kiss first?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth in forever!" Olivia burrowed her face into the mattress. "I am not going to kiss you with morning breath! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"It doesn't bother me." He puffed against her ear, his grin growing at her embarrassed squeak. "Come on~."

"Whine all you want, Alucard." Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. "No kisses until I look and feel presentable."

"You humans and your vanity."

"Hey, you are the one to talk, Mr. Theatrics!"

Alucard laughed and shifted his position until he was hovering over her completely, his eyes shining like a child on Christmas morning.

'It's like he's been reborn.' Olivia smiled back at him, reaching up and caressing his face. "I'm jealous. Even after sleeping for 18 hours straight, my husband is still so handsome."

"You flatter me, _draga mea._ " He bumped their foreheads together. "I would like to repay the favor with a kiss. Please, grant me my desire."

"You know," Olivia chuckled, weaving her fingers through his hair. "I'm starting to enjoy it when you talk to me like this."

'Mr. Coffin' sat on the couch across from the bed, pleased to see and hear their master and mistress express their love so freely.

Unfortunately, it was at that time a well-meaning porter, who had noticed the odd couple hadn't left their cabin once during the journey, decided to check and see if they were alright.

" _Signore, Signora_ ," The porter knocked once before sliding the door open and flicking the lights on. "Pardon the intrusion, but I wanted to see if—OH MY LORD!" He slammed his hands over his eyes and made a hasty retreat. "PLEASE FORGIVE THE INTRUSION! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DISTRUB YOU TWO!"

"W-WAIT!" Olivia threw both Alucard and the blanket off of her and reached out to the fleeing porter in despair. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" But her plea fell on deaf ears as the porter slammed the door behind him, and she covered her face while letting out a high pitched squeal. "WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

And Alucard, being Alucard, just laid back on the bed and laughed—not a conniving or sadistic laugh but a genuine laugh.

"You're not helping." Olivia pouted, vexed by his reaction but also enthralled with how beautiful his laughter was.

"Ah, you never fail to put a smile on my face, _draga mea._ " Alucard sighed, sweeping his hair back from his face and grinning at her with bedroom eyes. "Come back over here. I wasn't finished expressing my gratitude."

"THE MOOD IS ALREADY RUINED, IDIOT!" Olivia flung a pillow at his smug face before crawling off the bed and marching over to 'Mr. Coffin'. "Please give me a change of clothes, 'Mr. Coffin'."

'Mr. Coffin' opened their mouth and a conglomeration of hands emerged holding a fresh change of clothes and her hairbrush.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at 'Mr. Coffin' before shooting a death glare at Alucard. "You may be my husband, but that doesn't mean you can watch me change."

With a dramatic sigh, Alucard made a big show of covering his eyes with his hands and twelve of his familiar's hands as well.

"Satisfied, my love?"

"Fucking drama king." Olivia grumbled, stripping down and handing 'Mr. Coffin' her dirty clothes to be stored in the laundry comportment of her bag.

For the past two days, she had worn the same outfit from the night Alucard took her to his castle, and at this point, Olivia was desperate for a nice long soak in the tub.

Her outfit of the day was a blue dress with white polka dots that reached mid-thigh and had a ruffled bodice. Though she usually didn't wear blue, the dress made her think of Walter for some reason, and she reminded herself to send him another letter and photo soon.

Once she was dressed, Olivia began to brush her hair while watching Florence approach through the window, marveling at its beauty.

'Though I said I didn't care if Iscariot soldiers showed up, I hope they don't. I would like to spend the rest of my week with Alucard in peace.'

Imagining all the adventures awaiting them, Olivia smiled and hummed until her hair was tamed and tangle free.

"We are almost at the station," Olivia announced, allowing 'Mr. Coffin' to consume her hairbrush before turning to face Alucard. "We should probably….."

'He is giving me that look again.' Olivia flushed, finding Alucard lying on his stomach with his head resting on his palm as he gazed at her with that expression of unguarded affection and devotion.

"I told you not to look at me like that." Olivia rubbed her arms with a bashful expression. "It gives me butterflies and causes my heart to do backflips."

"How can I not though?" Alucard sighed, causing another army of butterflies to invade Olivia's stomach. "My wife is so beautiful I can't think straight."

"….You called me beautiful." Olivia gaped like a fish out of water. "But I don't have wrinkles yet or any indication of arthritis!"

Alucard smirked and stood up as the train finally pulled into the station.

"It seems we have reached out destination at last." Alucard gazed down at his wedding ring once more before pulling his gloves on and offering her his arm. "Shall we, my love?"

Still reeling from the fact that he called her beautiful, Olivia nodded with a red face and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Lead the way, _Regele meu_."

* * *

The city—like the rest of the country—was rebuilding from the effects of the war and the rule of Mussolini. But, even with the ongoing repair of buildings and ongoing destruction of fascist propaganda, Florence was still as beautiful as the paintings in Sir Hellsing's office depicted it.

"Shall we have some dinner first?" Alucard offered as they strolled out of the station and down the sidewalk. "You haven't eaten for quite some time, and your stomach kept growling while you were sleeping."

"I want to walk around first." Olivia yawned, stretching her sore muscles. "I have done nothing but sit for the past two days."

And so, the two of them strolled through the streets of Florence arm in arm with 'Mr. Coffin' weaving between their heels.

Olivia noticed a passing group of university students blushing and fluttering their eyes at Alucard, and she immediately yanked him down for a kiss while radiating a threatening aura.

The students immediately backed off, and Olivia pulled away with a triumphant smirk that dissolved at the sight of Alucard's shit eating grin.

"My, my, the sight of you being so possessive makes my blood boil." He licked his lips and dipped her back. "You are doing an excellent job at seducing me, Olivia."

"SHUT UP!" The shade of her face rivaled that of the setting sun. "AND WE ARE STILL IN PUBLIC!"

"That didn't seem to bother you a moment ago." Alucard retorted, placing his lips next to her ear and give it a light nip. "And are you implying we should continue this in private?"

Olivia's only response, once he lifted her back up, was to chop him on the forehead and march away with smoke blowing from her ears.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" He laughed, following after her while pressing a kiss to his wedding ring.

* * *

As a peace offering, Alucard hypnotized a gelato vendor into giving Olivia whatever she wanted, and he watched her skip happily in front of him while enjoying her cup of vanilla-pomegranate.

Ten years ago when Sir Hellsing sent him to Northleach, Alucard never expected the little girl he found to become so important to him.

Olivia, even when she discovered his true nature, never ran away from him but towards him instead. She held out her hand with that smile of hers and said she loved him.

"It's beautiful here, don't you think?" Olivia twirled around as they walked across Ponte Vecchio Bridge, gelato smear across her lips and her eyes shining with glee. "I'm glad we came here."

And, seeing her standing there as the sun dipped below the horizon, Alucard was struck by the same thought he had while watching her brush her hair on the train.

In this short time, where they weren't servants of Hellsing and just two people in love, he knew what he had to do.

With new resolve, Alucard gathered Olivia into his arms and just held her as an evening breeze swirled around them.

"Thank you for loving me, Olivia." He whispered, the cold of his wedding band burning into his skin.

"Thank you for loving me back, Alucard." She replied, finding never-ending solace in his arms. "Thank you so much."

Alucard just held her tighter as the warmth only she could bring him consumed him from within once more.

'Cruel God, I never asked you to grant any of my desires. I revoked your name centuries ago, but I tell you this. Even if it is your divine will, I will never let you take her away from me.'

* * *

"Ah~! This feels like heaven!" Olivia lounged back into her bubble bath, the warm water relieving the tension in her muscles. "I want to live here forever!"

"Your skin will get all wrinkly though." Alucard pointed out, resting his arms and chin on the side of the tub.

"I thought you found wrinkles attractive." Olivia teased, blowing a handful of bubbles at his face.

"Only naturally occurring ones." He popped the bubbles one by one with his bare fingers, his leather gloves tossed to the side.

After eating dinner, they got a room at the St. Regis Florence which was a five star hotel near the Arno River. Their room was like something out of a palace with a canopy bed, crystal chandeliers, a private balcony, a Renaissance-style living room, a Hollywood style vanity, a walk-in closet, a marble bathroom, and even a butler waiting on call.

"Are you having fun?" Olivia inquired, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"The time of my life." Alucard leaned over and kissed the puncture wound on her chest. "Hmm? You're not flustered?"

"No," Olivia shook her head, her gaze soft and full of endearment. "I'm perfectly comfortable right now."

"I guess that makes sense." He nodded as he rested his head back on his arms. "I have already seen you naked twice after all."

"Alright now I'm embarrassed." Olivia covered her face and submerged herself under water, listening to Alucard's muffled laughter.

"Pardon my impudence, _draga mea._ " He stood up and unfolded a large, fluffy towel from a nearby rack. "You have my word I didn't stare or do anything to compromise your virtue."

Olivia's head slowly rose from the soapy water with a gaze sharp enough to cut someone, but then it vanished and she nodded.

"I know you didn't." Olivia acknowledged as she climbed out of the tub and let Alucard wrap the towel around her like a blanket. "Where is 'Mr. Coffin'? They disappeared the moment we entered the hotel room."

"They are fast asleep under the sofa." Alucard answered, carrying her out of the bathroom and placing her in front of the vanity. "I can handle being out in the sun for long periods of time without exhausting, but the same cannot be said for my coffin."

"Poor thing." Olivia laughed which turned into a squeal when Alucard threw another towel on her head and began to towel dry her hair. "What are you doing anyways?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted, tossing the hair towel aside and picking up her hairbrush.

"Oh, you don't have to do this, Alucard." Olivia smiled, touched by the gesture. "I can brush my own hair."

"My wife has done nothing but pamper me for our entire vacation, I want to do the same. Please, allow me to do this."

How could she say no to such a request?

Excited and bashful all at once, Olivia nodded and faced forward as he began to brush her hair.

It had been centuries since Alucard had brushed someone's hair. He used to do it for his mother, and he did it once for Jusztina, so he was confident he still knew how to handle a woman's hair.

Olivia stared at her reflection in the mirror, seeing only a floating hairbrush raking through her wet hair and she wondered if there would be a future where vampires could see their reflections.

He was very gentle and untangled knots without yanking, and Olivia almost found herself dozing off at the soothing sensation.

"You are very good at this. Perhaps your true calling is to be a hairdresser."

"I wouldn't be in business for long since I would only service you." Alucard brought a lock of her hair to his lips. "Long hair truly becomes you, my love. And your hair softer than even the finest of silk."

"There you go with your saccharine poetry again." She bit down on her finger and held it up to him. "Here is your payment, my darling hairdresser."

"Happy to be of service to a beautiful customer." He placed the brush down and grasped her wrist, licking every drop of blood away. "Such a delicious payment. We will have to do this more often."

"Then my skin really will get wrinkly if I have to take that many baths." Olivia leaned back against him and watched him enjoy his treat.

Once the wound was closed and her finger was licked clean, Olivia grabbed a jar of lotion from the vanity and scurried into the walk-in closet, closing it behind her and tossing her towel to the side.

'Vanilla and Pearls' Olivia read the lotion jar before applying it and wondering what the hell a pearl smelt like.

"What to wear, what to wear." Olivia hummed, donning a fresh pair of undergarments and scanning her side of the closet. "So many choices~, so little time~."

"If I may," Alucard's voice drifted from the other side of the door. "Why not try the dress to the far right? I think it will be fitting for this evening's events."

"The far right?" Olivia removed the dress from the hanger and inspected it closely.

It was a white button up dress with a ribbon at the waist.

'Why this dress out of all of them?' she wondered while putting it on. 'And what does he mean by this evening's events?'

"I noticed that dress when the butler was hanging your clothes in the closet. It's a shame you haven't worn it until now."

"Well, I did buy five bags worth of clothes." She laughed, doing a practice spin in front of the mirror before taking notice of Alucard's clothes hanging nearby.

"You know, I bought all of those clothes for you to wear, not take up closet space." She pouted, their week together more than halfway gone and she had only seen him in one outfit. "If I am going to get all dressed up, so should you."

"I know." Alucard hummed followed by the sound of clothes ruffling. "So come out already and see for yourself."

Curious, Olivia opened the closet door to find Alucard wearing a burgundy red button up and black dress pants.

"What do you think?" He grinned, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and Olivia did a mental fist pump while praising the Lord's name again.

'Goddamn, you're so handsome!'

"You look nice." Olivia shrugged, waltzing back over to the vanity to slip her bracelets on. "So, husband dearest, what do you have planned for this evening?" She sat back down at the vanity and began to lace up her heels when Alucard bent down and did it for her.

"I've decided to follow your example and live for the future." He tied the ribbon into bows and placed a kiss on her heels. "But first, let's play a game."

"A game?" Olivia snorted, knowing very well he wasn't thinking of chess or Monopoly. "I wager it involves some form of combat?"

"You know me so well." Alucard bopped her on the nose and sauntered over to a suit of armor stationed near the balcony doors. He plucked the two rapiers from the armor's gauntlets and tossed one to Olivia.

"A fencing match?"

"How good is your swordsmanship?"

"Why don't you come at me and find out?" Olivia challenged, rising from her seat and tapping her rapier against his.

Alucard's grin widened exponentially and he explained the goal of the game as they circled each other.

"If you can strike me in the heart once, I'll explain my plan for the evening, and I will bestow upon you the greatest gift I can offer."

"Alright," Olivia nodded, intrigued by what Alucard had up his sleeve. "And if I am not able to strike you in the heart?"

"Then this will be a long game because I don't intend to stop until you do." He snickered, his blood boiling at the fire ignited in her eyes.

"Then I better not hold back." She stated, observing his every movement. "But isn't it dangerous to fight in the hotel room? Shouldn't we move somewhere more spacious?"

"Which brings me to my final point." Alucard chuckled, stepping back towards the balcony doors. "In order to strike my heart, you'll have to catch me first."

Then, fast as lighting, the balcony doors flew open and Alucard became a red blur as he zipped out the door and into the night.

"…..Why am I not surprised?" Olivia shook her head before leaping off the balcony railing, onto the adjacent building's roof, and giving chase.

Moments later, 'Mr. Coffin' awoke to find the room empty and scampered over to the open balcony, awaiting the results of their master and mistress' duel.

* * *

It was a chilly, cloudless night and Alucard took in the blanket of stars above him as he stood on top of a chimney funnel and waited for Olivia to catch up.

'How nostalgic. It was a night similar to this when we first met.' He tiled his head back and exhaled, exhilaration and anticipation pulsing through his body. 'Hurry along now and catch me, _draga mea_. The night has only just begun.'

Finally he spotted her approaching fast over the horizon and he only had a second to block as she sprung up and lunged at him.

"Impressive." He laughed, bending back slightly from the force of her blow. "It only took you three minutes to catch up."

"Shut up!" She growled, leaping back before lunging forward again and again, pushing him to the edge of the rooftop. "I know your idea of fun isn't of the norm, but I'd forgotten just how ridiculous you can be!"

"Your words are music to my ears." He cavorted to the next rooftop, and she followed suit.

Olivia hit him with a barrage of jabs, lunges, and thrusts which Alucard blocked with ease. She was better at distance combat than close range, but he had to applaud her swordsmanship since she was keeping him on the defense and never left herself open to attack.

"It's been so long since I've seen you fight. I'd forgotten how excited it made me."

"Sweet talking me is not going to make me go easy on you!" She thrusted towards his chest, only for him to vanish into smoke and reappear three buildings away. "You are not playing fair, Alucard!"

"I recall you saying the same thing ten years ago in the manor gardens." He taunted, resting the blade against his shoulder. "Are you crying like you were back then as well?"

"I'm going to enjoy stabbing you in the chest." Olivia growled, sprinting after him as Alucard became a red blur on the horizon once again. "Oh, _Anya, Apa_ , please don't judge me for my taste in men."

She jumped onto the next building but her left foot landed awkwardly, causing her to fall on her face and scrape her hands.

"This is what I get for running around in fucking heels." Olivia hissed, shaking the sting off her hands like a pro.

Luckily no blood had been drawn, and she was about to charge forward again when she heard someone humming.

A few feet away was an open sky window, and Olivia peered in to find an elderly woman sitting on a worn armchair and knitting a scarf.

Her one-room apartment held only the bare essentials, but the woman was obviously content and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

'I wonder what all of you would've looked like at that age.' Olivia asked her loved ones, laying down on the roof and placing the rapier to the side. 'I guess the only one who is going to experience the joys of aging will be me.'

Olivia listened to the woman's humming for a while, eventually recognizing the song as one of her parents' favorites.

It had been years since she had properly sung, but the beautiful constellations above her paired with fond memories of the past caused Olivia to close her eyes and allow the lyrics to follow out.

 _Like the sound of silence calling,_

 _I hear your voice and suddenly_

 _I'm falling, lost in a dream._

The elderly woman yelped in fright, and Olivia snorted under her breath before continuing.

 _Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_

 _You say those words and my heart stops beating._

 _I wonder what it means._

 _What could it be that comes over me?_

 _At times I can't move._

 _At times I can hardly breathe._

Grainy memories of her parents dancing by candlelight flashed through her mind, followed by the memory of Arthur and Martha waltzing together from her birthday/graduation party.

 _When you say you love me_

 _The world goes still, so still inside and_

 _When you say you love me_

 _For a moment, there's no one else alive_

All of her loved ones faces, both living and dead, flashed through her mind: her parents, her brothers, Martha, Julia, Sir Hellsing, Walter, and finally, Alucard.

 _You're the one I've always thought of._

 _I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love._

 _You're where I belong._

 _And when you're with me if I close my eyes,_

 _There are times I swear I feel like I can fly_

 _For a moment in time._

 _Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,_

 _And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

Never in a million years did Olivia believe she would become a soldier and fall in love with the Vampire King. But, after everything they had been through, Olivia knew falling in love was inevitable. Alucard had always been there for her through her darkest days and encouraged her to be the best soldier and human she could possibly be.

She had lots of regrets but taking Alucard's hand that day and falling in love with him would never be one of them.

 _When you say you love me_

 _The world goes still, so still inside and_

 _When you say you love me_

 _For a moment, there's no one else ali—ve_

Through this odyssey, Olivia had gained a new perspective on her life and how her future was hers to create. She decided to forgive Sir Hellsing who was hurting as much as she was and live with a clear heart.

Olivia still had a family on this Earth: Sir Arthur Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing, her boss and the man who took her in; Walter C. Dornez, her partner and dearest friend, and Alucard, the vampire who granted her a chance at a new life and the man who she loved.

 _And this journey that we're on._

 _How far we've come and I celebrate every moment._

 _And when you say you love me,_

 _That's all you have to say._

 _I'll always feel this wa—y._

Olivia opened her eyes and found Alucard's face hovering above her. Cupping the side of his face, Olivia smiled before rolling them over so she was hovering above him instead.

 _When you say you love me_

 _The world goes still, so still inside and_

 _When you say you love me_

 _In that moment,I know why I'm ali—ve_

 _When you say you love me._

Olivia placed the end of her rapier against his chest, mouthing 'I win' before tossing it aside and caressing his cheek.

 _When you say you love me._

 _Do you know how I love you?_

Then she bent down and kissed him while the elderly woman applauded 'the angel from above' in the background.

"Your voice is as lovely as I remember." Alucard brushed her hair behind her ear. "It was a pleasure to have a front row seat."

"It felt nice to sing after so long." She kissed him again. "So what is my prize?"

Chuckling under his breath, Alucard stood up, taking Olivia with him, before grasping her hands in his.

"When I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were such a fascinating human. You were shaking like a leaf, but you stood your ground and fought for your life. I found myself both intrigued and envious of you. You were a little girl who couldn't even do a single push up, yet you had the courage I never had in my mortal life." He brought her hands to his lips. "I have told you countless times that I'm monster and my heart decayed long ago. I can't give you a life like a normal man could. But I love you more than any other. My body may belong to Hellsing but my soul belongs to you. You've given me proof of your devotion; allow me to do the same." He fell down on one knee, placing one hand over his heart while offering a ruby ring with gold and diamond embellishments to her. "Olivia Emese Song, will you marry me?"

"Of course this is how you would propose to me." Olivia slipped the ring onto her ring finger as tears poured down her cheeks. "You cruel man, you've kept me waiting." Finally, she smiled through her tears and flung her arms around him.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Alucard beamed, lifting her up so they were at eye level. "Thank you, _Regina mea_. I vow to be a husband worthy to stand at your side."

Olivia just shook her head and kissed him with all her might, her heart so full of warmth that she feared it may burst.

'Dear God, you have never granted my wishes before, but please, I beg of you, let me remain at his side forevermore.'

* * *

San Miniato al Monte is a basilica standing atop one of the highest points in Florence and is under the care of sixty Olivetan monks who inhabit the monastery adjacent to it.

Brother Davide, who had been part of the monastery for thirty years, was finishing his midnight readings in the sacristy when he heard movement in the chapel.

Since the war ended, thousands had flocked to San Miniato al Monte for spiritual guidance and refuge, so Brother Davide quickly put his tomes away and hurried to greet them.

He cracked the door open and peered out into the chapel, expecting to see a small family or a group of elders.

Instead, Brother Davide found a man and a woman walking down the aisle arm in arm.

They weren't dressed for a wedding, but perhaps the massive red coat draped on the woman's head was meant to be a veil and the six daffodils in her grasp were meant to be a bouquet.

The rule abider in Brother Davide coaxed him to call out to the couple and explain a proper wedding cannot be done in secret, but the romantic in him demanded that he hold his tongue and watch; the romantic won in the end.

When the couple finally reached the altar, they stared at the colorful mosaic above before facing each other.

"For all our lives." The woman whispered.

"Until death and beyond." The man added on.

"Together shall we be from now on until the end of eternity." They vowed in unison, and Brother Davide found a smile fighting its way across his face at the simple yet meaningful vows.

The man slipped the 'veil' off the woman's head, and Brother Davide did a double take when the coat disappeared before hitting the ground.

'What on Earth—?!'

The couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife before slowly pulling apart and gazing into each other's eyes.

Then, they began to laugh, and the man picked the woman up and twirled her around.

Brother Davide was at loss for words and could only watch as they raced back up the aisle and disappeared out the door, their joyful laughter still echoing throughout the basilica.

Once he was sure they were gone, Brother Davide slipped back into the sacristy and tried to comprehend if what he saw was actually real. Whatever those people were, it was obvious they weren't normal, and he had been taught about demons and witchcraft.

However, in the end, Brother Davide didn't go after them nor did he report it to the other monks. Instead, he knelt before the Shrine of the Most Blessed Sacrament and prayed that the Good Lord would bless their marriage and grant them an eternity of peace together.

* * *

"When did you find the time to get a ring?" Olivia inquired as they lay next to each other on the canopy bed in their hotel room with 'Mr. Coffin' curled up at the foot of the bed. "You haven't left my side all day."

"While you were paying for dinner, I went to a nearby jewelry store." He kissed her ring finger with a sly grin. "It was all done in a matter of three minutes."

"And how did that play out?"

"As you would expect."

* * *

" _I would like to purchase this ring." Alucard pointed to the ruby ring in the glass case while speaking in fluent Italian. "Make haste in wrapping it up please."_

" _Of course, sir." The jeweler nodded, plucking the ring out of the glass case. "Let me find a—."_

" _I'll take that." A sharp dressed man snatched the ring from the jeweler and slammed his checkbook on the counter. "How much do you want for it?"_

" _I'm afraid the ring is already spoken for." The jeweler explained, gesturing to Alucard. "Perhaps I can interest you in another—?"_

" _This is the one I want." The man brushed the jeweler's explanation off and tapped his checkbook. "So how much?"_

" _That ring is for my wife." Alucard stated, his eyes glowing red behind his shades. "Please return it to me."_

" _Didn't you hear what I said before?" The man rolled his eyes, slipping the ring into his coat pocket. "Get your whore something—!"_

 _Within a second, the man was launched across the store, out the window, and into oncoming traffic._

" _So," Alucard sighed, the ring in his grasp once more. "What was your price again?"_

" _It….It's on the house!" The jeweler's skin was white as a sheet. "Please, take it!"_

" _How generous of you." He chuckled, placing the ring into his pocket and exiting the jewelry shop. "I bid you good day, jeweler."_

" _G-Good….Good day…."_

* * *

"Yeah, that is what I would expect." Olivia laughed, burying her face into his chest and sighing blissfully. She was married. She was officially Alucard's wife and he was officially her husband. "I love you."

"And I love you." He bent down to kiss her while nudging 'Mr. Coffin' to get off the bed with his foot.

"Aww," Olivia cooed as 'Mr. Coffin' hopped off the bed and burrowed under the couch. "They can stay up here too."

"But it's our wedding night." He whined, lacing his ring hand with hers. "I want to have you to myself for tonight."

Though he was only joking—well, partially—Olivia suddenly became hyper aware of everything: the lights were off, the curtain around their bed cut them off from the outside, Alucard looked so handsome with his hair ruffled, and her heart was on the verge of beating out of her chest.

But she was going to make the first move.

"Lie back." Olivia shifted so he was lying against the mountain of pillows and she was sitting on his waist. "I still am unsure when it comes to matters like this, but I would…..I would like to….be close to you."

"Good ahead." Alucard placed her hands against his chest. "Do as you wish."

Gulping audibly, Olivia lifted her shaking hands and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, expecting to find flawless skin but instead finding a large, red scar marring his chest.

"I thought vampires didn't have scars." Olivia took in the scar's jagged appearance with a touch of heartache. "Who did this to you?"

"The first and only human who has bested me in combat." He answered, recalling that faithful night in vivid detail.

"May I?" Her fingers hovered above his chest as she awaited his consent.

Alucard nodded and watched as she traced the scar with a feather-like touch. Then, his throat clenched when she kissed it and his non-existent heart skipped a beat.

"H-Here." She took his hands and placed them on the top of her dress. "You can do the same for me! I-I don't mind!"

"Is that your teeth chattering or the wind?" He teased, not moving an inch. "I'm not going to do anything unless you sincerely want me to."

"I do." She made eye contact with him, her gaze nothing but sincere. "Please, go ahead."

He unbuttoned the top of her dress and pulled the sleeves down, the cloth pooling at her waist. Alucard went no further, awaiting a definite nod before unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side.

He never looked anywhere but her eyes, and she looked nowhere but his eyes.

Olivia placed her ring hand on his chest, and Alucard did the same.

She was blushing, but her eyes showed no fear and with another nod, he allowed his hand to wander.

She had a large scar on her chest from her heart surgery, along with two scars from 'William's' bullets. Others would turn away in disgust and say her body was 'ruined', but those scars were proof of her iron will so therefore, they were beautiful in his eyes.

"Well?" Olivia gulped, feeling like Alucard's eyes were blinding searchlights. "What….what do you think?"

"Hmm. Well," He poked her breast. "These are bigger than I thought."

Within seconds, Olivia had kicked a cackling Alucard off the bed and burrowed under the blankets, cursing his name every way to Sunday.

"What?" He hopped back onto the bed and yanked the blanket off of her. "I answered your question, didn't I?"

"Did you have to poke them though?" Olivia leered, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. "My husband is such a pervert!"

"Yes, I am your husband. And you are my wife." He pulled her onto his lap and peppered kisses down her neck to the bite mark on her chest. "My wife…my wife."

Butterflies erupted in her belly, and she nudged him away before grabbing the letter opener on the side table.

"This is the only wedding present I can offer." She took a deep breath before cutting the side of her neck and offering it to him. "I don't want to get an infection, so hurry up."

Alucard bit back a chuckle, finding her attempts at being dominant both amusing and arousing.

"As you command, my love." He buried his face against her neck, licking up her blood with reckless abandon.

Somehow, Olivia's back ended up on the mattress and Alucard was above her, one hand massaging her left breast and the other caressing her hip as he enjoyed his feast.

For once, she didn't feel embarrassed nor was she afraid. Instead Olivia felt an overwhelming sense of peace and completion.

"I am glad I met you, Alucard." Olivia whispered into his ear, one hand tangled in his now long hair and her ring hand stroking his back. "Thank you for allowing me to be in your life."

Alucard didn't know she could speak so purely when their actions at the moment were anything but, and he loathe how her genuine words reduced him to tears.

"Why are you crying?" She felt his tears drip down her shoulder and chest, and his fingers leaving bruises on her skin but she continued to hold him dearly.

"Because," He chuckled weakly, feeling like a lost child who had finally come home. "I'm in love with a rabbit who spews such nonsense. How can I not shed tears when everything you say is so stupid and pure?"

"Of course everything I say is stupid." Olivia kissed his temple and traced hearts onto his back. "Stupid words for my stupid wolf of a husband."

He laughed and burrowed his face against her neck, the beautiful melody of her heartbeat beckoning him to sleep.

"I love you, Olivia Emese Song."

"And I love you, Vlad Dracul Tepes."

Under the watchful eye of the full moon, the newlywed couple fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, their rings sparkling like the stars above.

* * *

When Olivia awoke the following evening, it was to 'Mr. Coffin' whimpering and pawing at her face.

"Were you lonely last night?" She giggled, scratching them behind the ear. "I'm sorry, 'Mr. Coffin'. You must've been cold sleeping on the couch."

"My coffin cannot distinguish between hot or cold." Alucard mumbled, pulling her back against his chest and nuzzling his face into her bedhead. "Still daylight outside. Sleep more."

"Your mouth says to sleep more." Olivia hummed, releasing 'Mr. Coffin' so he could curl up at their feet. "But your hands appear to have a mind of their own."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He ceased massaging her waist and waited for her response.

"No," She turned around in his arms and kissed him. "Not at all."

"But what about your morning breath?" He teased, caressing her cheek with his ring hand.

"Who cares about it?" Olivia laughed, kissing him once more. "We are married now. You have to love me even when my breath smells like London docks."

"That won't be an issue." Alucard kissed her, nipping on her bottom lip, before rolling them over so he was lying on top of her. With a sigh of content, he snuggled against her chest and listened to his favorite melody in the world next to Olivia's voice. "Let me stay like this for a while longer. Just until the sun sets."

"You can stay for as long as you like." Olivia reminded him, running her fingers through his hair until he was fast asleep.

'Oh, _Anya, Apa,_ ' She sighed, staring up at the ceiling with a radiant smile. 'I'm married to the man I love.'

She lifted her ring hand up and marveled at how extravagant yet simple her wedding ring was. It was a surreal feeling, being married to not just any vampire but the fearsome Vampire King himself. Of course their relationship had always been a bit unorthodox considering he was immortal and she was—.

Olivia felt her heart fall to her stomach and the consequences of her relationship with Alucard hit her like a bucket of ice water.

Even though Olivia promised to be by Alucard's side until the end of time, that didn't change the fact that she was mortal. She would grow old and wrinkly, finally fitting Alucard's standard of beauty, then she would die.

And Alucard would be left alone with nothing but her headstone.

Olivia found herself at a crossroads, and that familiar sense of dread infiltrated her veins.

She loved Alucard and didn't want to leave his side, but she also wanted to see her family again. She wanted to meet her loved ones as an old woman who had fought her battles and lived her life to the fullest. But, the mere thought of dying and leaving the man she loved behind was too unbearable to think about. Yet, the thought of watching Walter and Sir Hellsing die was unbearable as well.

Olivia loved Alucard, and she loved her late family.

But she couldn't have both.

Sooner or later, she would have to make a decision.

"Olivia?" Alucard opened his eyes and peered up at her, the change in her heart rate rousing him from his slumber. "Is something wrong?"

'You truly are a wrathful God.' Olivia chuckled bitterly, covering her face as tears stained her cheeks. 'Can't I be selfish for once and have both?'

"Oliv—?"

"It's nothing." She sobbed, forcing a shaky smile across her face. "I'm just…so happy right now that I can't help but cry."

Alucard tried to read her mind, but her thoughts were so muddled that he couldn't decipher what was what.

"Olivia—!"

"Don't say a word." She latched onto him and buried her face against his chest. "Just….hold me for a while. I promise that I'm fine. I just….don't want to wake up yet."

Perplexed by her sudden change in attitude, Alucard silently did as she requested and held her as she bemoaned something so painful that it was worth lying to him about.

* * *

The train ride to Paris was a quiet one with Olivia staring out the window, and Alucard and 'Mr. Coffin' staring at her.

'Mr. Coffin' pawed at their master's thigh, clearly asking if their mistress was alright.

But Alucard paid his coffin no mind, his eyes burning holes into the back of Olivia's head.

'What changed? You were all smiles this morning and now you are acting like you were before we left London.' A sudden thought passed through his mind that made his blood freeze. 'Do you…..regret marrying me?'

Angling her neck back slightly, Olivia peeked at Alucard through her peripheral vision and saw the thinly veiled distress painted on his face.

Guilt flooded her veins, and she knew she needed to make her fears known so they could address them properly. But her feelings were such a mess that she didn't know how to convey them.

However, in the end, everything boiled down to one simple question: what did she want?

It was her life, and she would have to make the decision eventually.

Or…..maybe she already did.

Olivia's wedding ring was warm against her skin, and it filled her heart with the courage she needed to speak up. So, she took a deep breath and crawled onto Alucard's lap, rousing him from his daze.

"This morning, it dawned on me that I'm a mortal woman who is married to a vampire. I know, if I am to stay by your side, I'll have to become a vampire too." She fiddled with the edge of her blue, floral print dress. "When I accepted your proposal, there wasn't a shred of doubt in my heart. I love you with all my heart and soul, Alucard, and knowing that I'm your wife makes me feel like I can fly. So," Olivia finally made eye contact with him. "I realize what I am asking for is selfish, but I want to experience growing old and living knowing every second matters. I want to grow into an old woman who has made peace with herself and can say she has no regrets. Once that happens, ask me that question then and I will have my answer ready. Alright?"

Alucard was completely dumbstruck.

'That is what was bothering you? THAT IS WHAT WAS BOTHERING YOU?! THAT WAS IT?!'

"Alu—OUCH!"

"You really are an idiot." Alucard growled, yanking on her cheeks like they were putty. "Of course you are going to grow old! Do you think I'm going to miss out on the chance to see you become truly beautiful?"

Though he was pissed off beyond reason, Alucard could finally breathe again.

She didn't regret marrying him. She still loved him. She still wanted him.

"OUCH! OUCH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Olivia flailed around, her cheeks on the verge of ripping apart. "THIS FUCKING HURTS, ALUCARD! LET ME GO!"

"My wife and her ridiculous thoughts." Alucard suddenly released her cheeks and chopped her on the forehead. "And aren't you the one always bugging me about expressing my thoughts? Try taking your own advice for once, _regina mea."_

Olivia could tell by his tone he was still peeved, but the fact that he called her 'my queen' indicated he wasn't too upset, so she snuggled against him and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, my love. I guess reality finally caught up with me this morning and took me off guard." She kissed his neck before laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Alucard."

"And I love you, Olivia." He murmured, reality finally catching up with him as well.

A part of Alucard knew this matter would eventually come up, but he choose to ignore it. But, now that Olivia finally acknowledged the elephant in the room, he couldn't help but think about the two paths that lay before them.

It was Olivia's decision to choose which path their marriage would eventually take, and he would love her regardless of her choice.

If she chose the night, he would turn her, and she would join him in the ranks of the undead.

If she chose to die a human, then…..

" _What do you want for Christmas, Mr. Alucard?" Olivia asked him in the manor gardens ten years ago._

 _He laughed at her innocent question and replied with, "Ha! Do you think you can grant my wish?"_

" _Maybe." She answered, her teeth chattering from the bitter cold._

Only a worthy human could defeat him—Alucard refused to die any other way.

And, as he gazed down at Olivia who had fallen asleep, he knew—should she choose the light—he was going to ask her to grant his wish.

But….such thoughts were for another time.

Olivia was here in his arms, and he was going to enjoy every second he had at her side.

After a decade of knowing Olivia, Alucard had learned to appreciate the rare blessings life granted him.

"I love you." His fingers dug into her skin, as if preventing her from disappearing again. "I love you so much, Olivia."

* * *

Back in Amiens, Duchess Valentine was hard at work on the next chapter of her manga when there was a tap at the window.

It was a messenger bat with a note fastened onto its right leg.

"Who on Earth could this be from?" Fay wondered, opening the window and allowing the bat to enter. "You look oddly familiar. Have we met before?"

The bat flew around the room a few times before landing on Fay's pointer finger and watched as she removed the note and unraveled it.

There wasn't much written on the note, but its contents were enough to bring a smile onto her face.

On the note was a drawing of a black dog and a white rabbit with wedding rings and a caption that read: **Here is what your readers have been waiting for. Go nuts.**

Fay clutched the note to her chest and sighed blissfully.

"May you finally know happiness, Your Highness."

Then she blew a kiss to the sky, sending all her love and blessings to the happy couple.

* * *

Upon reaching Paris, Alucard flew Olivia to the top of the Eiffel Tower and they watched the sun set over the horizon.

This was their last night before returning to London and becoming soldiers once more.

"So much has changed since we were last here." Olivia noted, Alucard's arms wrapped around her like a security blanket. "It was a lovely trip, wasn't it?"

"It was." Alucard agreed, pulling her closer as the cool night wind began to pick up. "Getting married made it even better."

"It did." She laughed, holding her ring hand out and watching the ruby shine in the fading sunlight. "This is a vacation I will never forget."

"You better not." Alucard teased, cradling her ring hand in his and watching the emerald shine alongside the ruby. "Or we will have to re-do the entire wedding again."

"I wouldn't mind getting married to you again." Olivia confessed, wishing they could have a legal wedding the next go around. "How about you?"

"We could be wed a million times, and I would still ask for your hand again."

"There you go again being all sentimental." Olivia giggled, kissing him with all her might.

"It's your fault for making me this way." He retorted, returning the kiss with equal—if not more—passion. "How can I strike fear into the hearts of our enemies when my wife has me wrapped around her finger?"

"Oh, you can still be the fearsome Vampire King if you want." She weaved their fingers together and kissed his wedding ring. "Just don't let anyone else, but me, see you like this. This side of you is for my eyes only. Got it?"

"Yes, my queen." Alucard chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon. "Anything for you."

* * *

Since Sir Hellsing expected them back at the manor by 4 am the following morning, Olivia and Alucard boarded a first-class ferry back across the English Chanel.

The crew was hosting a dance with live music and the two of them decided to join in the festivities.

However, to have a little fun, they got dressed in separate rooms and entered from opposite sides of the ballroom.

Alucard descended from the west staircase, dressed in an intricate black formal dress uniform and wearing his long hair down.

Olivia descended from the east staircase, dressed in a floor length white dress with various colors painted across the hem and with her long, wavy hair brushed over her left shoulder.

Never taking their eyes off each other, they meet in the center of the dance floor as the lights dimmed and the band took to the stage.

And the moment the music began, they began to dance.

 _Well, after all that we've been through_

 _Would you still call this 'love', baby?_

 _'Cause love's the only proof_

 _That the ugly could be beautiful_

 _Well, god knows I'm feeling spent_

 _And though I've still got my money, honey_

 _Money's the revenge_

 _Of the ugly on the beautiful_

Alucard twirled Olivia around before swinging her back into his arms, seeing no one on the dancefloor but her.

 _Well, the drugs just ain't enough_

 _And though I like the way they made us crazy_

 _Love's the only drug_

 _That turns the ugly into beautiful_

Olivia placed her hand against his cheek, the warmth of her wedding band radiating down his spine to his chest.

 _And I can't tell you why_

 _I'm still so much afraid of dying_

 _When dying reconciles_

 _The ugly and the beautiful_

 _Though we've been burned by it_

Alucard kissed her cursed hand.

 _Let's still believe in love_

Olivia kissed his sigils.

 _'Cause love's the greatest gift_

They closed their eyes, their forehead pressed together as they swayed to the music.

 _Of the ugly to the beautiful_

He spun her around again, this time the spotlight following her back. Neither of them cared for the applause or cheers from the other guests and focused on nothing but each other.

After all, the first dance between newlyweds was always important.

 _Though we've been burned by it (though we've been burned)_

The song was drawing to a close and a tear slipped from Olivia's eye.

 _Let's still believe in love (let's still believe)_

Alucard wiped it away with his ring hand, a tear also slipping from his eye.

 _'Cause love's the greatest gift (love is the greatest gift)_

Both of them leaned in for a kiss, their hands buried in the other's hair as the final notes of the song rang out.

 _Of the ugly to the beautiful_

And so Olivia's journey home had finally drawn to a close, and it was time for her and Alucard to return to reality.

But, as they held each other on the dance floor, all of that seemed so far away, and they continued to dance long after the music stopped playing.

* * *

 **A/N: An alternate title for this chapter was Chapter 40: The Thirst Awakens. LOL. My history loving friend said Alucard/Olivia was too vanilla, so now they are vanilla with sriracha drizzled on top. Lol. And the song Olivia hears her family singing is the same nursery rhyme she was singing the day her family was murdered.**

 **And most of the historical facts in this chapter are exaggerated or bullshit so pay them no mind. Regarding Alucard's castle, while doing research for this chapter, I found many castles and places connected with Vlad the Impaler but none of them explicitly stated it was his so I rolled with that logic.**

 **Also, the last part on the train to Florence gives a hint into Alucard's fate by Arthur and it not meant to be taken romantically. Arthur did warn that Alucard tore the world apart for a woman once and he would not let it happen again. Also, this chapter touched on the fact that Olivia is mortal and Alucard is undead so she will have to make a decision eventually. And Alucard never had someone love him in his life, so of course he is going to cling to Olivia because she is the one good thing to happen to him in centuries.**

 **But yes, Olivia was thirsty as hell in this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! The song the chapter is named after and the one playing on the ferry is "The Ugly and The Beautiful" by The Real Tuesday Weld. Link is on my profile! Oh! And the FF7 character Olivia was based off is Cloud.**

 **Happy Holidays to you all and thank you so much for your support of my fanfic! I love you guys so much! Happy New Year too!**

 **Please leave a review~! I love them so much!**

 **Thank you again and see you in the next chapter! :D**


	41. Journey's End and Life's New Beginning

**A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for all the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much! :D**

 **Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! And I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Arthur's everyday life crossed the borders between reality and fiction. He witnessed unspeakable horrors day in and day out that the average's man nightmares were now laughable to him._

 _In fact, Arthur had become so desensitized that he could no longer dream._

 _Perhaps it was his subconscious attempting to have some peace and normalcy, but what was normal about never dreaming for the past seventeen years?_

 _However, tonight appeared to be an outlier, and Arthur found himself standing in a utopian version of the estates gardens. There was not a cloud in the blue sky, a gentle breeze sashayed at his heels, and the normally bland hedges surrounding him had sprouted a kaleidoscope of roses._

 _However, none of the fairy tale-like sights compared to witnessing the hedges parting to reveal Martha in her wedding dress, looking exactly as he remembered her._

 _Arthur's throat ran dry as she walked down the aisle of roses towards him, smiling like the blushing bride she was supposed to be. He had so much he wanted to say—needed to say, but the only word he could utter was—._

" _Why?" He croaked, raising a trembling hand towards her veiled face. "Why do you appear to me now after all this time?"_

" _You weren't ready to see me yet, Arthur." Martha explained, her soft spoken voice like an old friend welcoming him home. "You always were dedicated to your duty first and foremost. My presence would have hindered that, especially with your part to play in the war." Then she cupped his face in her hands and wiped away the tears he didn't realize he had shed. "You've mourned me for four long years. I'm sorry, Arthur."_

 _This was nothing but a dream, but Arthur couldn't find it in himself to care at feeling Martha's warmth after so long._

"… _.Do you resent me?" He whispered, his eyes fluttering shut. "Do you hate me for what I did to you?"_

" _What happened to me wasn't your fault." She answered, a gaping hole replacing her face for a moment. "And how could I resent you when I love you more than life itself?"_

 _Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the familiar sentiment—the same one she had told him since they were children and he was a fool not to realize how genuine her feelings were until it was too late._

" _Why on Earth did you love someone like me?" His laughter slowly declined into whimpers. "For years, you tolerated my bullshit and encouraged me like no other, and in return, I would bed you once in a while before screwing someone else without noticing you were the only one who loved me." His whimpers dissolved into messy sobs as he clung to her desperately. "And I let you die….I couldn't protect you when you needed me the most….and in my rage and guilt…..I betrayed Olivia's trust in me and used her as a tool to win the war. I'm sorry, Martha….I'm so sorry!"_

 _Arthur had to be the Iron Hearted Director for the good of the organization and the good of his country. But now, all of the emotions he had shoved away were gushing out and all he could do was be helplessly swept away by them._

" _If you truly want my forgiveness," Martha murmured, holding him like the millions of times before. "Then I want you to make peace with Olivia and build a better future together. No more senseless deaths. No more crying. And no more regrets." She pulled away and stared him dead in the eyes. "Can you do that for me?"_

" _But I—."_

" _You and Olivia are so much alike." Martha giggled, and Arthur's heart melted at the beloved sound. "Both of you refuse to be forgiven without torturing yourselves first. Please, do this for me, Arthur. I can only rest in peace when I know my loved ones are safe and secure."_

"… _.I promise." Arthur weaved their fingers together and smiled softly. "And...if I have the honor of meeting you again in the next life, I promise to be a better man and make you the happiest woman in the world, Elonis."_

 _Martha's laughter and tears soaked through her veil and onto his face as she shook her head in amusement._

" _Haven't I told you a million times that I hate my first name?"_

" _A million and one times actually." He chuckled, his vision becoming blurry once more. "And I never understood why you hated it so much. I was actually planning to name our first daughter after you."_

 _They laughed once more, though with a trace of melancholy that such a joy would never be._

" _If you ever do have a daughter, I want you to promise me something else."_

" _Anything."_

" _Ask Olivia for her name, and know that the name she says is my final gift to you." Martha kissed his cheek before taking a step back. "Goodbye, Arthur. Be at peace so that I may be as well."_

" _I swear to do everything within my power and beyond to ensure your eternal peace." Arthur bit his lip and his face pinched up as he felt Martha's presence fade away. "I love you, Martha."_

" _And I love you, Arthur."_

 _His eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him before vanishing with the wind._

 _Martha had finally passed on to the other side._

" _I swear on my life to ensure your eternal peace, my love." Arthur whispered, wiping his eyes and staring up at the sky with a steel-like gaze. "I won't falter this time. The events of four years ago, I vow to never let them happen again."_

 _He reached out to caress one of the roses, only to have it wilt beneath his touch as an unknown voice boomed from the sky._

" _ **Now, show me what has blossomed."**_

" _Wha—?!" A bullet tore through the rose petals and into his left eye. "FUCK!" Arthur fell back, clutching his face as blood gushed between his fingers and the utopia around him erupted into flames._

' _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!' The sky above turned crimson red as the hedges liquefied into globs of blood. 'WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP DREAM IS THIS?!'_

 _His surroundings swirled around him, and his face felt like it was being cracked apart with a pickaxe. Blood leaked into his remaining eye, causing his vision to become opaque._

' _I've got to get out of here!'_

 _Gritting his teeth, Arthur tried to stand up, only to slip on—._

" _A roof tile?" Arthur squinted, trying to confirm whether he was standing on top of a roof when there was grass beneath his feet a second ago. "Why the hell am I on a roof?!"_

 _Then, gradually, his vision began to clear, and his throat clenched as he realized where he was._

 _Arthur was standing on top of Big Ben in the heart of burning London as a sea of undead swept through the streets...with Dracula himself standing in the center, commanding his army with the eyes of a bloodthirsty tyrant._

" _No…." Arthur fell to his knees and slammed his blood soaked hands over his equally blood soaked face, "How could this happen?! How?!"_

 _His grandfather had bound Alucard to a lifetime of servitude to their family, and the only way he could be free was if the Hellsing bloodline ended._

 _Had Arthur failed his duty and died before producing an heir? Or had Alucard somehow broke free of his servitude and betrayed Arthur's trust in him? But how could he? What on Earth could be strong enough to break a blood oath between the great Abraham Van Helsing and Dracula?!_

" _OLIVIA! RUN!" Walter's voice echoed from somewhere in the Hell raging down below. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

" _WALTER!" came Olivia's desperate cries from somewhere else. "WALTER! DON'T LEAVE ME! OPEN YOUR EYES! STAY WITH ME!"_

" _WALTER! OLIVIA!" Arthur frantically searched the 'river' below for his soldiers, their screams swirling around his head like a mad carousel. "WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!"_

 _Dracula's laughter drowned out Walter and Olivia's replies, and Arthur turned to find him brandishing his sword in his direction._

" _500 years ago, 100 years ago," Dracula chuckled, his red eyes shining with glee. "Now you come back to challenge me and awaken me again, my beloved nemesis."_

" _You devil…" Arthur hissed, reaching into his coat and whipping out his pistol from his holster. "How dare you break the vow you made to my family—the vow you made to me?! HOW DARE YOU?!"_

 _Suddenly, the tiles gave out underneath him and Arthur plunged into the River of Hell below, witnessing Dracula bite into Olivia's neck and tearing it out before everything went_ black.

* * *

"Master Hellsing!" The elderly steward busted into his room after hearing Arthur's wails from the first floor. He found Arthur thrashing around on the floor, tangled up in his blankets and clawing at something unseen. "Master Hellsing! Wake up!" He jostled Arthur roughly in an attempt to wake him up. "You are having a nightmare! Wake up!"

Arthur's eyes shot open, and he flailed around in confusion for a moment before gaining his bearings and looking around the room with wide, bloodshot eyes.

"Wh….What?...A dream…?" He untangled his arms and slapped his right hand over his face, tracing around his left eye like he was expecting something to be missing. "It was just a dream…..just a dream…."

"M-Master Hellsing?" The elderly steward uttered, torn between wanting to help his master back into bed and wanting to flee from the room at how haggard Arthur looked. "Are you alright?"

Arthur tensed up and whipped his head in the steward's direction, as if noticing his presence for the first time.

"….Nathaniel?" He blinked rapidly and shook the cobwebs out of his head. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I was preparing the morning fire when I heard you screaming bloody murder!" Nathaniel explained, finally taking the initiative to untangle Arthur from his blankets and help him to his feet. "I have never seen you like this, Sir Hellsing. What is going on?"

"…..What time does Olivia's train pull into Paddington Station?"

"Uh, 3:45 am, sir."

"I see." Arthur ran a hand down his face, a storm ranging in his eyes. "When she returns to the manor, have her come see me in my office. **Alone.** "

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." Nathaniel bowed, somewhat reassured to see Arthur acting normally now. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes," Arthur walked over to his desk and picked up Abraham's journal. "Bring me my grandfather's blessed silver chain, the same one he used to hunt vampires with. I will be needing it today."

* * *

Long after the ballroom had shut down and the other guests had returned to their cabins, Olivia and Alucard, still in their formal wear, roamed the ferry's deck hand in hand.

Soon the shores of Great Britain would appear over the horizon, symbolizing the end of her journey and their return to reality.

"Next time we go on a trip, let's bring our children." Olivia piped up, her words contradicting her thoughts. "We could go to Spain or even go back to Italy. You and Vasilissa can pick fights with the Vatican, while Zaharia and I go to the opera house. Then, at night, we can all fence on the rooftops or whatever ridiculous game you can conjure up. Vasilissa has your killer instinct and Zaharia has your adorable looks, so I'm sure they'll be quite the fearsome duo meaning we'll need to keep an eye on them at all times." Olivia smiled up at him, not an ounce of jest in her tone. "How about it?"

"Only if I get to spoil you like you have done for me." Alucard played along, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "We can consider it our first real Honeymoon."

"And what should we call those nights in Florence then?"

"A test run." He chuckled, lifting her arm up and twirling her around. "After all, I didn't get to disembowel someone and give you their innards as an offering."

"I thought we agreed to postpone the disemboweling until we had our first born and the shaman came to bless them with sweetgrass."

"Yet here we are with two children and you remain without tribute." Alucard sighed, nipping at her neck and earning a giggle from Olivia. "I'll have to rectify these offences post haste."

"Just kiss me and we'll call it even." Olivia hummed, already connecting their lips and tangling her fingers in his hair.

"But aren't you worried about 'morning breath'?"

"Oh shut up." She stuck her tongue out, squealing when he tried to bite it. "I'm going to miss waking up next to you."

"You are always free to sleep in my coffin with me."

"Considering nothing good happens to me whenever I am in your coffin, I think I will pass."

"Don't let 'Mr. Coffin' hear you say that."

"Hey, you called them 'Mr. Coffin'!" She applauded, finding the sound of the cute nickname said in the tones of his voice both entertaining and strange.

"Yes, it appears your charms are rubbing off on me." Alucard wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their bodies flush against each other. "You are quite the bad influence on me."

"Pot calling the kettle black." Olivia pouted, kissing him once more. "Before this trip, I never would have imagined being so intimate with someone, yet here I am. So much for being a proper lady."

"I have no interest in a 'proper lady'. It is the huntress that stirs my cravings."

"Heel, boy. We are still in public." Olivia gave him a playful hit on the chest, light pink dusting her cheeks. "Like I said, I'm learning this as I go. But," She grasped his tie and yanked him down to her level. "I think I'm learning rather quickly, wouldn't you agree?"

"My, my~." Alucard purred, drumming his fingers down her waist. "Who knew hiding behind that innocent face was such a lascivious vixen?"

"Shut up. I already gave myself second hand embarrassment from saying that." Olivia covered her face with a bashful grin. "See, you are the bad influence, not me."

Alucard just laughed and held her close, cocooning her in his coat like a bat.

"We've both influenced each other for better or worse. How about we leave it at that?"

"Alright." Olivia nuzzled her face against his chest. "I love you so much. Even when we pass through the threshold of Hellsing manor, my feelings will remain the same. You are my husband, and that will never change. No matter what others may call you or make you out to be, I will never stop loving you, Alucard."

"And you dare accuse me of being overly saccharine." He bonked her on the forehead, giving her that rare special smile of his. "No wonder your blood is as sweet as your words."

"I don't hear you complaining when you drink from me though."

"Oh trust me, that wasn't a complaint by any means." His fangs poked out between his lips and his eyes glowed in the moonlight. "If you'd allow it, I would drink your blood all day and night."

"But you'll get a stomachache from having so much sweets." Olivia pointed out, tracing her pointer finger over his lips. "You have to drink your sheep's blood first like a good vampire. Only then will I allow you to have dessert."

"I love how you are saying such stimulating things with a straight face."

"Trust me, I am screaming in embarrassment on the inside."

They laughed before falling into a comfortable silence, the waves rocking them side to side. Alucard angled Olivia's face up and bent down while she leaned upward.

This kiss…it would be their last before crossing into British waters, and not a moment later, the ferry captain announced the approach of the harbor.

And, as they pulled apart, Olivia found Alucard in his normal clothes and 'Mr. Coffin' in their material form laying nearby, her suitcase resting on their lid.

The journey had come to an end.

"Ready?" Alucard offered a hand to her, no longer wearing the leather gloves she had bought for him.

Closing her eyes, Olivia took a deep breath before nodding and grasping his outstretched hand.

"….Ready."

* * *

The train ride to Paddington Station was taken in silence, as was the escorted ride back to headquarters by Hellsing soldiers.

However, not once did they let go of each other's hands. Olivia could feel Alucard's wedding ring through his glove, and she couldn't help but smile at that. And she also could feel his shadows caressing her wedding ring as well, proving their thoughts were one and the same.

'You are still mine, and mine alone.'

When they finally reached the front doors of the manor, both paused and faced each other, as if memorizing the other's face before becoming a slave and a soldier once more.

"For all our lives," Olivia whispered.

"Until dead and beyond." Alucard joined in.

"Together shall we be from now on until the end of eternity."

The mahogany double doors open and the two of them stepped inside, an invisible red string ensnaring their intertwined hands in its grasp.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Song! You have returned from abroad!" Nathaniel hurried down the stairway to greet her but stopped short when he noticed Alucard standing next to her. "A-Ah! Um….nice to see you as well."

"Why thank you." Alucard smirked, giving him an eyeful of his razor sharp fangs. "It is nice to be welcomed home so warmly."

"Be nice." Olivia admonished him before facing Nathaniel with a gentle smile. "It is nice to be home, Mr. Nathaniel. Thank you for coming out of retirement to take care of the manor while I was gone."

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Song. These old joints aren't what they used to be, but it was an honor to be of service once again." He bowed at the waist before taking notice of her state of dress. "And I must say you look very beautiful, Ms. Song. Did you dress up for your homecoming perhaps?"

"Somewhat." She giggled. "There was a dance on the ferry home, and we indulged ourselves."

"The….both of you?"

"Is that a problem?" Alucard piped up, something flashing in his eyes that caused Nathaniel's face to turn white as snow.

"N-N-Not at all! Um, Ms. Song, Sir Hellsing asked me to send you to his office the moment you returned."

"Thank you for letting me know. You are relieved of your duties now. Please have a safe trip home, Mr. Nathanial." Olivia curtsied before moving forward with Alucard in tow, only to be stopped by Nathanial.

"Wait, Sir Hellsing firmly requested that you meet with him alone. The creature is to return to its—."

"If you refer to my husband in that way again, you'll have more than 'old joints' to worry about." Nathanial withered under her death glare, and he bowed in apology while Alucard shot him a cocky smirk.

"Forgive me, Ms. Olivia." He gulped, the 'husband' comment luckily going over his head due to the shock of Olivia's uncharacteristic behavior. "I am just following orders."

"…..I understand." Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. "Go ahead and collect your payment from the treasury, Mr. Nathanial. I'm sure your family is expecting you to be home soon."

"Y-Yes, Ms. Olivia. Please excuse me." He bowed repeatedly before scurrying out of the foyer like the Devil was on his heels.

"Did you last conversation with Sir Hellsing not go well?" Olivia inquired, not liking how Sir Hellsing felt the need to specifically request her presence only. "If this is about what happened to Julia, I accept full responsibility so there is no need—."

"Haven't you forgotten, Olivia?" Alucard chuckled, a hint of acrimony in his gaze. "I have returned to my master's house, and it's a master's duty to discipline a dog who disobeys orders, regardless of the reasons."

"But I—!"

"I thank you for allowing me to accompany you on your journey to the past, _Soția mea_." Alucard brought their intertwined hands to his lips, and he gingerly kissed each one of her fingers. "Now, go greet our master as a reborn soldier who must place her master's safety above mine."

Olivia wanted to argue against his reasoning, but she knew he was right. So, with a crestfallen expression, she nodded and kissed his hand as well.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Then gradually, Olivia and Alucard began to pull apart until only their fingertips were touching.

They stared into each other's eyes, their gazes unwavering as they savored their final moment of true freedom. Then, with a nod, they separated and moved to their assigned locations.

Olivia up the gilded staircase to Sir Hellsing's office.

And Alucard down the crumbling stairway to his dungeon with his coffin in tow.

Yet, as they moved farther away from each other, that invisible red string kept them connected.

Despite how tangled and stretched out it had become.

* * *

Arthur paced around his office with a distraught expression, having felt his servant's presence the moment he placed a foot on British soil.

He wanted to pass that wretched nightmare off as nothing but a dream, but considering Alucard's past and the terror he once brought onto mankind, Arthur couldn't help but think that nightmare was actually a premonition.

As Dracula alone, he was already a powerful vampire but the years of experimentation by Arthur and his ancestors made Alucard all the more unkillable. So, what if those experiments, which were done to make their weapon stronger, would lead to their downfall?

What if the Hellsings had made Alucard so powerful that he could break their contract and reclaim his throne as the Vampire King?

Arthur groaned and collapsed back into his chair with his head in his hands, realizing that he allowed a weapon of mass destruction to wander around the continent with an 18-year old girl. It was mainly his guilt for using Olivia as his puppet that coaxed Arthur into allowing Alucard to accompany her and was also the reason why he didn't object to their budding relationship.

But now, Arthur wished he never allowed them to get close, especially if Olivia became Alucard's reason for breaking the Hellsing contract. And what if Alucard didn't truly love Olivia and was using her like he did to Lucy Westenra and Mina Harker? What if Olivia tries to stop him, and he kills her as a result?

Was that what the premonition was trying to tell him? To keep Alucard from getting closer to Olivia before he ends up killing her and betraying the Hellsing family?

"Oh fuck…!" Arthur dug his nails into his face. "What have I done?!"

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, and he quickly composed himself before giving the order to enter.

"Good morning, Sir Hellsing." Olivia closed the door behind her and moved to stand in front of his desk. "I have returned from my trip abroad, and I am ready to resume my duties."

"At ease." Arthur chuckled, rising from his seat to greet her. "I see your travels have served you well." It had only been a month, yet Olivia looked so different now. She no longer looked like a lost child, but a mature woman who had regrets but made peace with herself. That fact alone warmed Arthur's heart, and his worries were forgotten in favor of offering his hand to her. "Welcome home, Olivia."

"It's good to be home, Sir Hellsing." Olivia shook his hand with radiant grin, and Arthur was about to return the gesture when he noticed the ring on her left hand and felt his heart drop to his feet.

"Care to explain how you got that ring on your finger, Olivia?" Arthur tried to keep his voice even but was failing miserably.

Olivia brought her ring hand up to her face and inspected it for a moment before staring back at him.

"…I think you already know the answer to that question, Sir Hellsing." She muttered, the smile all but gone from her face.

The room around them began to spin, and Arthur fell back into his chair as his breathing became ragged.

"Was it legally binding?"

"Does it matter?"

"When it involves a vampire, then yes it does!" Arthur clasped his hand together on his desk and tried to steady his breathing. "We….We will discuss this later, Olivia. Go to your room and get some rest. I have a new batch of recruits coming in and I want you to train them. Understood?"

"What are you going to do to Alucard?"

"It is not your concern what I do with him."

"Yes, it does. He is my husband, Sir Hellsing." Olivia glowered, never once breaking eye contact with him. "Promise me you won't hurt him."

Bile crept up his throat and Arthur slowly rose from his desk.

"….You have my word. Now get some rest and be ready to meet the new recruits in two hours. Go. That is an order."

"….Understood, sir." Olivia bowed and exited the room, gently closing the door behind her.

"Fuck….!" Arthur buried his hands in his hair, pacing around the room like a headless chicken before snatching up his grandfather's chain and marching out of his office. "FUCK!"

* * *

Olivia's room was exactly as she left it, yet she felt somewhat sad at the familiarity of it.

'Perhaps it is time to redecorate.' She mused, placing her suitcase on the floor and walking towards the window. 'Maybe I'll add some color to the room so it is less white.'

She had finally made peace with Sir Hellsing, and it was time for her to live for the future. But it would be different this time.

Life is full of sorrow, and there is no such thing as security. It is pompous to believe one can save the world, but it is also pompous to believe the world revolves around one's mistakes. Mistakes are made in life, and sometimes it is your fault. But it is up to you whether to learn from those mistakes and move forward, or wallow in regret and drown in a sea of 'what-ifs' while moving nowhere.

Like her mother had said, Olivia was a soldier and losing lives was inevitable. Yet, she was also responsible for saving lives.

Perhaps, even after ten years of service, she was finally realizing what it meant to be a human who danced between the living and the dead.

Now, it was time for Olivia to grow up and embrace herself for all she was and was not. It was dishonorable to her family's, Martha's, and Julia's memory to focus on the past instead of ensuring the same tragedies would not be repeated in the future.

Olivia knew her loved ones were at peace and they were watching over her, so she could finally let go now.

Unlatching the window, Olivia pushed it open and allowed the cool morning breeze to sweep into the room and clear away all the dust coating the furniture.

"Life begins again." She breathed out, stretching her cursed hand out to the horizon and curled her fingers around the rising sun.

* * *

After his month in the wide open air, Alucard now found his dungeon to be rather constraining.

But, in an odd way, he was glad to be home.

Bringing a glass of wine to his lips, Alucard didn't have a chance to take a sip before Arthur stormed into the room and smacked it out of his hand.

The glass shattered on the stone floor, yet both men didn't care to look.

"I have returned home, my master." Alucard stood up and removed his hat from his head. "The mission was a success, and Olivia has returned to the manor unharmed."

In response, Arthur gritted his teeth and yanked him down by his cravat.

"Impudent mutt! Don't tell me you have forgotten about your little episode on the Szentendre train! You acted without my orders and could have caused a global crisis! And I vividly recall ordering you to protect Olivia, not to marry her!"

"I apologize for disobeying you, Master." Alucard acknowledged. "But I will not apologize for marrying her."

"What did you just say?!" Arthur jostled him roughly. "You dare stand before me and refuse to apologize?!"

"Tell me, Master." Alucard hummed, his face devoid of emotion. "When you placed me on that train with her a month ago, did you honestly believe nothing would transpire between us? You were well aware of our affections towards each other, yet you still ordered me to be at her side."

"Don't you fucking talk back to me!" Arthur snarled, seizing Alucard's left wrist in his grasp. "I order you to remove your ring this instant."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Master. You see, like our contract, the only one who can remove this ring is the person who gave it to me."

Arthur's blood ran cold, and his nightmare flashed through his mind again.

'Fucking hell.' Arthur's fists trembled as he attempted to honor his promise to Olivia. "….Did you bed her, Alucard? Is that how the 'contract' was made?"

"If you are wondering if I had sex with her, I did not. Olivia is still a virgin, but our marriage is still valid because she offered her blood to me as per the customs of a vampire marriage." Alucard placed his hat over his heart and bowed his head "Do not fret, my master. My loyalties still lie with you."

'Are you sure about that?' Arthur's heart pounded in his ears. 'She willingly offered you blood and you drank it.' The room was spinning around him once again, and without thinking, he whipped out the blessed silver chain and flung it around Alucard's neck.

'I'm sorry, Olivia. But you don't give orders, I do.'

Arthur yanked him down to his knees and dug the heel of his boot into his back.

"You serve no one but the Hellsing family!" He barked, the pounding in his ears growing louder. "I have been very lenient with you, but no more. You are to stay in this dungeon until I—and I alone!—give you permission to leave! Is that clear, Alucard?!"

"You are becoming just like your ancestors, Master." Alucard cackled, a large grin consuming his face. "Well done."

"Shut up! I give you orders, and you follow them as per the sigils embedded on your skin dictate." Arthur leered down at him and tightened his grip on the chain. "And don't you ever disobey me again. Understood?"

The familiar chain burned Alucard's neck into a crisp, and the glass shards on the ground burrowed into his palms.

And yet, Alucard just laughed and allowed Arthur to scuff him further into the ground.

'Yes, Home Sweet Home Indeed.'

* * *

 **A/N: As you can guess, Arthur saw the Battle of London however the parts he saw are all fragments and will be pieced together/make sense when the actual chapter happens! Anyways, I wanted to dive into why Arthur locked Alucard away and this chapter shows the beginnings of it. But Olivia and Alucard are home, and it is time for Walter to come home soon too! I have one final major arc planned before Alucard is sealed away. Please look forward to it! And Alucard called Olivia 'my wife' when they were in the foyer.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I love~~~them so much!**

 **(and if any one of you do fanart of this fic, i will love you forever. *cough* *cough* lol)**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and I will see you in the next one! Please look forward to it! :D**


	42. Four Years to a Long Awaited Reunion

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I apologize for the wait! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Thank you all for the lovely favs, follows, and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter! And I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The early morning light filtering through the windows of Oxford library brought Walter a sense of nostalgia for the times he used to dust the manor's library. Of course, Oxford didn't have books on demonology and alchemy, but the sentiment was still the same.

Perhaps that was why Walter had taken to spending his mornings there.

Just him, a half-blind librarian, and walls upon walls of dusty books.

Plucking a book about silk producers off the shelf, Walter flipped through the chapters until he reached the one about spiders. Just because he was technically on leave didn't mean that he would stop weapon making. Spider silk could withstand temperatures up to 140°C, and its tensile strength was 75% higher than the copper he currently used for his wires. It would take some trial and error, but perhaps he could weave fragments of spider silk into his wires for better performance.

'After all,' Walter chuckled before peeking over at the cart nearby, the multiple eyes of six imprisoned black widows staring back him. 'The university has more research specimen than it knows what to do with.'

He placed the book down next to the spider cages and was about to move to the next aisle when the librarian called him over to their desk.

"Your House Fellow came by to give you a letter." They squinted at Walter through their thick spectacles and waved the envelope back and forth. "I guess the poor lad knew you wouldn't be in your dorm, despite it being six in the morning when any reasonable student would be asleep."

"Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." Walter recited, plucking the letter from their hand. "Besides, I prefer the quiet than the inane prattle of my classmates."

"You are too young to become a secluded hermit like me." The librarian gave a raspy chuckle. "Enjoy your youth before old age zaps that pretty face away."

"I'll keep that in mind." Walter scoffed, strutting back over to his book/spider cart and flipping over the letter to see who the sender was.

The sight of Olivia's handwriting brought a genuine smile to his face, and he tore the envelope open like a child on Christmas morning.

 _Dearest Walter,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. At the time of writing this, I am in Florence, Italy. However, by the time my words will reach you, I will have already returned home to the manor._

 _I have so much I want to tell you, but I don't know where to begin. I suppose I should start with the reason I went on this journey in the first place. Walter, I saw my family again. And I saw Martha too! Anyone else would say it was just a dream, but you know as well as I do that supernatural forces surround us. They were beautiful, Walter. I still carry my regrets, and it would be unrealistic to think my burdens could vanish. But, my heart has never felt so clear and light. I truly feel reborn, Walter. In fact, I felt so reborn that I went on a shopping spree in Budapest! It is rare we are able to act our age, so I may have gone overboard a little. But I did find a cute blue dress with polka dots that reminded me of you. When I am able to get some color film, I will send you a picture. Hopefully you are saving all the photos I send instead of throwing them away. And I would like to have some photos of you in return so I don't forget how you look. Hopefully you won't change too much over four years because if you hit another growth spurt, I am going to start wearing high heels permanently._

 _How is school? I hope you have made some friends by now, however—if I can be selfish for a moment—I hope those Oxford boys know that the role of your best friend has already been taken by me. I hope you still have the doll I made for you close by. Think of me whenever you look at it, and try not to injure it when you are annoyed. Winter will be coming soon, so I will send you a muffler with my next letter. I'll even make it your favorite color: dark blue._

 _Hey, just because you got into a prestigious university doesn't mean I plan to stop 'mothering' you._

 _So study hard and hurry back home so we can be the dynamic duo that strikes fear into the hearts of all creation again._

 _And…..when you return home, there is something I must tell you. It is nothing dangerous, but you deserve to hear it from me in person._

 _I love you, Walter._

 _I hope you know that._

 _Your place in my heart is big enough to cover the Earth twice, and the bracelets you crafted for me never fail to give me courage._

 _I realize my words don't make sense and are succeeding in only making you anxious, but it is how I feel._

 _I love you and miss you greatly._

 _Please be safe, Walter, and I await the day you return home to us._

 _Sincerely, Olivia Emese Song._

Walter's eyes lingered on the last few sentences, attempting to string together what on Earth Olivia wanted to say that was too important for a letter. And…why did she sound like she was apologizing when she said how much she loved him? And then, for some damning reason, Alucard's cocky smirk flashed through his mind, and Walter almost tore the letter in half.

"What the hell…..?! Don't tell me it has to do with **him**!" He re-read the letter multiple times before involuntarily looking out the window with an apprehensive expression. "Olivia?"

* * *

"I want each of you to do two laps around the track before we—." A prickling sensation swept down Olivia's spine, and she whirled around to stare up at the awakening sky.

She had changed out of her ball gown and into a pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt; her expensive dresses stored away for someday. Now, she stood before sixty new cadets as a newly promoted lieutenant with Sic Parvis Magna and her quiver strapped to her hip.

"Lieutenant Song?" One of the cadets piped up, snapping Olivia out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

"I….I am fine." Her hand immediately went to her bracelets. "I just thought I heard someone call my name…."

"Are you sur—?"

"Do you see my right hand?" Olivia brandished her cursed arm outward, noticing how some cadets recoiled in disgust. "This is what happens when you slack on the battlefield. As soldiers of Hellsing, you do not have the luxury of making mistakes nor will you receive the adoration the typical soldier receives. Regardless, your duty is to protect Her Majesty's country by the orders of Sir Arthur Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! Do all of your understand?!"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" The cadets saluted her in unison.

"Then we will start off today's training with two laps around the track before putting each of you through a proficiency test to gauge your strengths and weaknesses." Olivia twirled Sic Parvis Magna off her back and slammed it against the ground. "BEGIN!"

* * *

Once upon a time, Olivia feared the other Hellsing soldiers and worried they would judge her based on her age and heritage. But now that she was their superior officer and interacted with them on a daily basis, Olivia found her fears to be for naught.

She discovered a majority of the soldiers had pasts similar to hers, while some came from a lineage of Hellsing soldiers. However, whether they were from different cultures or social classes, everyone wore the same uniform and fought for a common goal. So Olivia intended to make them strong, and teach them that the life of a soldier would be ridden with burdens and heartache. But she also wanted to teach them that, despite how horrible and pointless it may seem at times, life was precious and regrets would only serve to keep them from living.

In turn, the cadets respected Olivia's teachings and knew the wisdom she possessed came from experience. They also appreciated how she talked to them as individuals than as a group of soldiers. The Hellsing Organization was the liminal zone between life and death, yet Olivia's words and actions distorted the foreboding manor into a semblance of a home.

However, the cadets couldn't help but wonder a few things about their first class lieutenant.

"I know Sergeant Pollard told us during orientation that one of the top soldiers in Hellsing was a young woman, but I didn't know she was still a teenager." One of the cadets piped up while he and the others waited at the training grounds one morning for Olivia's arrival. "It is kind of surreal to have someone a decade my junior as my superior officer."

The others murmured in agreement, and one by one voiced their opinions.

"Yeah, Lieutenant Song's appearance doesn't match her reputation. To be honest, I thought she would be scarier from how the veteran soldiers described her."

"I know! I heard she murdered a mother and a son in cold blood just because the husband was responsible for the late Mrs. Hellsing's death. Kind of hypocritical for her to teach us to value life when she killed innocent people, don't you think?"

"We have no right to judge her; we all have blood on our hands. Besides, Lieutenant Song was 14 when it happened. I'm sure it weighs heavily upon her soul, which is why she teaches us to value life without regrets."

"I heard that her personality changed completely after that, and she became very secluded and callous when she was bright and bubbly before. Hey, maybe that is why her right hand looks like something out of a horror film."

"Well, it explains why she went on that month long vacation. But Lieutenant Song seems fine now. She is firm and serious when training us, but off the field, she is really sweet and warm."

"Thank goodness for that! I heard her partner—the other ace soldier—is a real pain in the ass. And he is younger than Lieutenant Song! What is with Sir Hellsing and hiring a bunch of kids?"

"He is called the 'Angel of Death' right?"

"Yup, that is Walter C. Dornez. Heard he is away at Oxford right now." A ginger haired cadet responded, adjusting his training vest as he felt a random chill sweep across the grounds. "Hey, guys, do you think he is Lieutenant Song's husband?"

"Lieutenant Song is married?!"

"We have been training with her for three months now, and you haven't noticed the ring on her finger?"

"I don't know. That ring looks too expensive and elegant for a young lad to pick out. I think she is married to someone old—."

An arrow zipped by the cadets, and all went dead silent as they turned to find Olivia with her bow drawn and a menacing shadow over her eyes.

"If you have time to gossip, then I guess we can move onto the next level of training." She strung up another arrow and aimed at the group. "Let's see how well you lot can dodge my arrows."

The cadets stammered out apologies before breaking out into a cold sweat when Olivia smiled suddenly.

"I accept your apologies. I trust this will not happen again, gentlemen." She lowered her bow and pointed to the shooting range across the lawn. "I expect to see all of you practicing over there in the next twenty seconds. Understood?"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" They all saluted.

"…..Well? Get your asses moving." Olivia strung her arrow up again. "Or do you need some 'gentle persuasion'?"

The cadets left a cloud of dust in their wake, and Olivia sighed as she lowered her bow.

"Perhaps my next lesson is to teach them not to gossip in the open like that. If I had been a few seconds late, Hellsing would be in need of more recruits." Olivia smiled softly and gazed down at the flowing shadows at her feet. "It is just idle gossip, Alucard. No need to 'defend my honor' over something trivial."

"If it is so trivial," Alucard's airy voice caressed her ears, his shadows wrapping around her legs and shoulders. "Why are you clenching your fists so fiercely?"

Olivia immediately unclenched her fists and stared at the nail indentions on her palms, her smile all but gone.

"…..How can they know what does and does not weigh heavily upon my soul?" She uttered, recalling how she smashed Francesca's face in with a hammer, and how she forced Toby to witness his parents' murders before shooting him between the eyes. "That is nobody's concern but mine." Then Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. "You should hurry and retract your shadows before Sir Hellsing sees. I don't want him to get angry with you."

"I am not technically breaking my master's orders. I was told to stay in the dungeon, but he never said anything about my shadows."

Olivia could perfectly envision Alucard's triumphant smirk, and she laughed before kissing one of his tendrils.

"Hurry along to your room, you are distracting me from my job."

"But I am bored. Won't you visit my dungeon tonight and entertain me?"

"Don't I visit you every night without fail?" She kissed his shadows again before rushing to join the cadets, leaving Alucard's shadows to vanishing into the grass.

"It is a date then."

* * *

Besides her duties with the recruits, Olivia visited Alucard every night for fencing lessons. It was something reminiscent of her younger days when she was still unaware of his true nature and he was learning to open his heart to her.

However, since their return to the manor, Sir Hellsing had become dedicated to keeping them as far apart as possible. Olivia knew Arthur did not trust Alucard completely, but his mild distrust had rapidly evolved into full on paranoia. She wanted to remind him of Alucard's unwavering loyalty to the Hellsing organization, but she had a feeling her words would only serve to escalate his behavior.

Still, that didn't stop her from sneaking down to the dungeons whenever Sir Hellsing's back was turned. Nothing—not even her lord's erratic behavior—would keep her from seeing her husband.

With stealth honed over years of practice, Olivia scurried down the dungeon staircase with two rapiers and a satchel thrown over her shoulder as the candles came to life in time with her steps.

The sight of Alucard sitting on his throne greeted her sights, and Olivia felt the day's burdens lift at the sight of his trademark grin.

"Are you going to come and give your husband a kiss?" He held a hand out to her while resting his cheek on the other.

"Are you going to stand up so your wife can kick your ass?" Olivia retorted, tossing a rapier at him and flinging the satchel to the side.

"Oooh, a challenge!" Alucard stood tall, his hat, glass, and coats disappearing into smoke. "En garde then, _draga mea."_

"I'm not leaving here until I beat you fair and square!" Olivia declared, getting into an offensive position. "Match start!"

* * *

[Ten minutes later]

"So I take it you'll be spending the night?" Alucard nudged Olivia's curled up form with his foot, cackling at the death glare she aimed at him. "You know I am never one to shy away from a challenge, not even from my own wife."

"But did you really have to go all out?" Olivia crawled to her knees, blood gushing from her nose and down her chin. "In case you've forgotten, I cannot walk on the fucking ceiling and spring out of the ground like some morbid Jack-in-the-Box. Getting cabin fever, _regale meu?"_

"As I am in the 'doghouse', you are my only source of fun." Alucard knelt in front of her and gently cradled her face in his hands. "So forgive me if I get rough."

"Or you just wanted a snack, and you can never ask for one like a normal husband." Olivia blushed with a wrinkled nose as Alucard licked the blood off her face.

"A 'normal' husband you say." He nipped at her nose, earning a squeal from her. "Where is the fun in that?"

"A normal husband would be nice and all," Olivia bumped their foreheads together with a grin. "But you are right. Where is the fun in that?"

Both laughed before gazing into the other's eyes, the warmth brought forth simply by being in their love's presence blooming within their chests.

"So, now that the 'lesson' is over, what have you brought to entertain with me today?" Alucard swept the hair out of her eyes, his gloves dissolving off his hands. "Another rousing game of chess?"

"Maybe. But first," Olivia reached out and grasped the bottom of his cravat. "Allow me to give my husband a proper kiss first."

Alucard was more than happy to comply, already leaning in before she could finish her sentence. However, just before their lips touched, Olivia leaned back with a cheeky grin. With a growl, he dived in once more, only for Olivia to move back at the last second.

"Will you deny me my desire?" He dropped his head against her neck, nipping at her clavicle while his hands crept up her waist. "Such cruelty is unlike you, my darling."

"Consider it revenge for almost slicing my nose off." She laughed, nudging his head up so she could kiss him properly. "No need to pout. What kind of king sulks like a child?"

"The kind that has a queen who fuels his desires but leaves him unsatisfied." His hair grew longer as their lips danced together at a slow yet impassioned rhythm while their hands explored the familiar dips of the other's body.

The satchel containing a worn chess board and a deck of cards went ignored for the next hour.

* * *

Since the end of the war, there was little to no vampire activity in the country. And if there was, the mission was given to other soldiers since fighting lowly vampires was considered below Olivia's status.

So to occupy her free time, Olivia decided to take up cooking and Korean classes. She knew the basics of the language, but as her father's living legacy, she wanted to keep that part of his heritage alive. And she also wanted to become a better cook so the soldiers would finally shut up about how Walter's food was better.

In truth, Olivia had spent the better part of her adolescence in a dark state of mind, and she wanted to make up for lost time by learning all she could—by living her life to the fullest!

Her Korean teacher constantly picked on her because her Hungarian accent made proper pronunciation difficult, but that just made her study harder, and her cooking instructor called her right hand a 'health hazard' and was hesitant in taking her on as a student, but she worked hard to prove her capabilities regardless of her scars.

And, as the months flew by, Olivia's pronunciation improved and the soldiers began to marvel at her culinary skills without comparing them to Walter's.

Eventually a year flew by and Olivia prepared herself for a very special celebration—her and Alucard's wedding anniversary.

* * *

As a child, Olivia never envisioned herself marrying young, yet here she was at 19, a first class vampire hunter who was—ironically—married to the Vampire King. She couldn't help but chuckle as she applied her red lipstick at her vanity, double checking to make sure nothing was smeared.

For her outfit of choice, Olivia was wearing a sleeveless, lace white dress, red heels that matched her lipstick, and to top it all off, a veil. Perhaps she was over-romanticizing the occasion, but Olivia could only spend a maximum of twenty minutes with Alucard as of late so she figured she could indulge a little.

Once she was sure her make-up and outfit were perfect, Olivia grabbed the wine bottle hidden behind her vanity and crept towards the dungeon.

Sir Hellsing was fast asleep by now, so there was little chance of her getting caught. Due to her accomplishments over the past year with the recruits and the favorable results brought about from her training, the Round Table called for Olivia to be promoted to Lieutenant General which only meant more work for her. And when she wasn't working, she was at her classes. And when she wasn't working or at her classes, Sir Hellsing had her at his side as his bodyguard.

This meant little to no time for Alucard.

After making sure the coast was clear, Olivia hurried down the dungeon stairway and into Alucard's room only to find a surprise awaiting her.

"Well aren't you a vision?" Alucard rose from his throne, wearing the same burgundy button up and black dress pants he wore the night of their wedding.

"Looks who's talking." Olivia blushed, the sight of Alucard in normal clothes still flustering her after a year.

They met half-way in the heart of the room and Alucard lifted her veil, that rare enamored expression on his face.

"Happy Anniversary, Alucard." Olivia lifted up the wine bottle. "I got in contact with the supplier of your wine and had him mix some of my blood into this batch. I hope you like it."

"You spoil me." Alucard took the bottle in one hand and grasped her chin with the other. "The color red truly becomes you, my dear. It is a pity you don't wear it more often."

"Really? Thank y—." Her gratitude was silence as he yanked her in for a bruising kiss that smeared her lipstick across both their lips. "H-Hey! What was that for?!"

"Your lipstick looked like it needed some fixing." He answered with a mischievous grin as he moved to place the wine bottle on his side table.

Since it was the first time in a week they had been together, Olivia decided to let it slide and instead clasped her hands behind her back as she bounced on her heels.

"So~" Olivia cooed, putting on an innocent face. "Where is **my** present?"

"Tell me what you desire and it shall be done." Alucard pressed a lock of her hair to his lips. "Use me as you will."

Olivia tapped her finger against her lips, feigning deep thought, before taking a seat on his throne and crossing her legs.

"Massage my feet then." She lifted up her right foot.

Alucard's smile widened as he knelt before her and gingerly slipped her heel off, inhaling deeply as he pressed a kiss to the superficial vein on top of her ankle bone.

"As you wish, _regina mea_."

Olivia sighed in utter bliss as Alucard worked his magic, the hours of running around after cadets and tending to Sir Hellsing fading away in a warm glow.

When he was finished with her right foot, he moved onto her left.

"Feeling better?" He chuckled as he moved to her left foot, giving it the same treatment as before.

"Much." She hummed, her eyes fluttering open when he started massaging her legs. "Oh, a full treatment I see?"

"I intend to make my wife as satisfied as possible." He kissed the proximal side of her knee while never breaking eye contact with her. "While pleasuring myself as well."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, my love. The night is still young." She crooked her finger at him with a sly grin. "Now let me thank you for the lovely massage."

Alucard eagerly braced his hands on both armrests of his throne as Olivia grasped his face between her hands and peppered his face and neck with kisses that left lipstick prints behind.

"Marks I will wear proudly." He purred into her ear, and Olivia laughed as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"How is that you get more handsome every time I see you?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He leaned back and ran a finger down her neck to the puncture wound above her breast. "Speaking of which, I must congratulate you on your promotion, Lieutenant General Song."

"About time you came to congratulate me." She teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Ooh, getting cocky are we?" Alucard pinned her against the throne with a cunning smirk and his eyes glowing maroon red. "How about we have a match then? I wish to evaluate your skills myself."

Olivia laughed and placed her bare foot on his chest to ease him back into a crouching position, her cheeks flaring red when he moaned at the action.

"A duel with a king? I can think of no higher honor."

Two rapiers materialized in Alucard's hands, and he offered one to her with his head bowed.

"Your weapon, Miss Song."

"That is 'Lieutenant General' to you." Olivia rose from the throne and removed the veil from her hair. "Call me by the wrong title again and you will see what happens when you push my buttons."

"How can I not though?" He chuckled, tapping their blades together as they circled each other. "Your manner of speech grows more arousing every day. Your mission to seduce me is producing favorable results."

"This is what happens when a wife is kept from her husband. All modesty is thrown to the wind."

They halted in unison before charging forward, the sound of their blades clashing together echoing throughout the dungeon.

A year of training cadets coupled with her own private training had served Olivia well, and her reflexes and strength had improved vastly. If she kept training as she currently was, Olivia would soon prove his equal in battle.

But until then, Alucard enjoyed how she kept him on his toes and how her swordsmanship was more calm and calculated than erratic and sloppy like before.

'How is it that you get more beautiful every time I see you?'

Their blades clashed together and both pushed against the other with a grin, their face inches apart.

"Happy Anniversary, Olivia." Alucard whispered, dipping her back and closing the distance between them.

"Happy Anniversary, Alucard." Olivia smiled into the kiss. "Here is to many more years together."

* * *

"Dornez! Turn the damn lamp off!" Mikael leered at Walter's back from under his covers. "It is 3 in the fucking morning. Go to the library if you are going to be a fucking nerd!"

"Library is closed so fuck off or go sleep in the yard." Walter didn't even turn his back to reply, studying the notes on his desk with great intensity.

"Prick." Mikael flung the blanket over his head and turned his back away from Walter's desk.

Once his roommate was quiet, Walter flipped over his notes to reveal the schematics for a new gun.

A semi-automatic magnum pistol to be precise.

It used the Browning short recoil mechanism, and inspiration of its design had been taken from WWI pistols. The gun's most defining feature would be its long slide which would counteract the weapon's heavy recoil with its weight. The barrel would be 10 inches long, and Walter planned to finish it with titanium nitride to give it a golden color.

The gun, in its completion, would be too heavy for the normal human to wield.

However, this gun wasn't meant for a human.

Satisfied with the blueprints, Walter signed the bottom with: Hellsing ARMS 000001-.454 Casull Auto.

The university did not have all the materials he needed, but Walter could create a prototype to save for him and to send to the Doktor. After all, if Millennium wanted to create vampires that could match up to Alucard, they would need to know that type of weapon he was using.

And who better to get that information from than the person who created the weapon?

'When I present the real deal to Alucard, I'm sure he'll want to take it for a spin.' Walter smirked as he placed the blueprints in his desk's secret compartment. 'But what will Sir Hellsing think of that?'

He reached out to flick off the lamp light when his eyes drifted to the doll and photos on his dresser top.

Olivia continued to send him letters once a month, yet she never again mentioned this secret of hers. His curiosity grew with the passing months, and he tried to pry answers out of her in his own letters yet she never answered his questions.

And Alucard's face continued to flash through his mind time and time again, mocking him like a cat with a mouse.

A knot formed in his chest, and Walter anxiously awaited his graduation so he could return to Hellsing and reclaim his place as the "Angel of Death" and Olivia's partner.

"When I return, you better have answers ready." Walter murmured before flicking the light off and submerging the room into darkness.

* * *

As Lieutenant General and Sir Hellsing's bodyguard, Olivia accompanied Arthur to all his meetings, yet she was never allowed to be with him during Round Table meetings.

It irked her slightly because Olivia had not seen Sir Islands since the Warsaw Operation, and she wished to speak to him again at least once.

But she had no reason to seek him out since she worked under Sir Hellsing, so she hoped there would come a day when their paths would cross.

Such an opportunity came along three years after her odyssey.

* * *

It was a cloudy November evening and Olivia was strolling down the street when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Ms. Olivia, is that you?"

She turned around to find Sir Islands standing a few feet away, holding an umbrella above his head with a brown parcel nestled under his arm

"Sir Islands!" Olivia gasped, rushing over to him with a radiant grin. "It has been ages!"

"Indeed it has." He smiled softly, noting how much she had changed since he last saw her. Olivia was no longer a child, but a 21 year old woman with a decorated military background. Her fashion sense had also evolved into that of a sophisticated woman of the times: long sleeve, white button-up, a high waist black skirt that reached mid-thigh, nylon stockings, black heels, and a wedding ri—.

Sir Islands did a double take at the ruby and diamond ring nestled on her left hand, wondering how the hell he missed the news of her apparent wedding.

"Sir Islands?" Olivia placed a hand on his shoulder, concern etched across her face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Sir Island mentally scolded himself for getting distracted. "I just realized how long it has been since our last meeting. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, Ms. Olivia."

"Thank you." Olivia giggled, rubbing the back of her neck bashfully. "And you haven't aged a day, Sir Islands. You are as handsome as ever."

"That is very kind of you to say." He chuckled, glad her tendency to give full hearted compliments hadn't dulled away with age. "May I ask why you are out so late in the evening?"

"Oh, Sir Hellsing asked me to deliver some forms to Manchester Cathedral about a new set of blessed metals for the blacksmiths. What about yourself, Sir Islands?"

"I was picking up an order from the dressmaker." He gestured to the parcel under his arm. "It is a gift for my fiancé. Her birthday is coming up, so I thought I would purchase a new evening dress for her."

"Congratulations, Sir Islands!" Olivia clapped her hands together while bouncing on her heels. "I am thrilled you are finally getting married!"

"I should give my congratulations to you as well." Sir Islands stared at her ring once more. "Arthur failed to inform me of your wedding. If I had known, I would've sent a wedding present to you and your husband."

"Well," Olivia chuckled, scratching her cheek with averted eyes. "I got married without his permission, and he doesn't exactly approve of who I married so I can understand why he didn't tell you."

"Really? May I ask who—?"

"It is getting late, Sir Islands. May I escort you home?" Olivia interrupted him, a strained smile on her lips.

'Who on Earth could it be that Arthur would not inform me or Penwood?' Sir Islands wondered before he dropped the question for another time. "I appreciate the gesture, but it is I who should escort you home."

"Sir Islands, it is my duty to ensure the safety of the Round Table members. Besides, you and I both know that I am a First Class soldier for a reason."

The statement would sound boastful to anyone else, but Sir Islands knew she was only stating the truth.

"Very well." He nodded and moved so she stood under his umbrella as well. "My car is parked on the next block. Shall we?"

* * *

It was pitch black by the time they reached his car, and Sir Islands was about to bid her farewell when Olivia climbed into the passenger's seat.

"What are you—?"

"Allow me to escort you all the way home, Sir Islands. Your car may be made of steel but it is not impenetrable."

"But my house is—."

"Sir Islands, I am begging you!" Olivia pleaded, her voice cracking before she quickly composed herself. "….Please, Sir Islands. Let me do this."

" _I abandoned everyone when they needed me the most." Olivia whispered as she stood in front of Martha's grave, the soil still freshly laid. "My parents, my brothers, and now Martha….What use am I, Sir Islands? Tell me."_

"….If you insist." Sir Islands climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition, spying Olivia unclenching her fists in his peripheral vision.

'I see. Your past still weighs heavily upon you, Olivia.' He thought as he pulled out of his parking space and drove away. 'You may look different on the outside, but you are still the same on the inside.'

The ride to his house was taken in silence, however when they were three blocks from their destination, Olivia suddenly leaned forward in her seat and stared at something in the side mirror.

"Ms. Oli—?"

"Sir Islands, I need you to speed up." She rolled down her window while never taking her eyes off the side mirror. "And do not stop until I tell you to."

Sir Islands complied without saying a word, catching on that something was amiss.

The wind zipped by them as the car went faster and faster until—!

"STOP!" Olivia bellowed, yanking something from her sleeves as the car jerked to a stop and a sickening squish filled the air.

Nearly banging his head on the steering wheel, Sir Islands took a moment to compose himself before slowly turning towards Olivia who was facing forward.

Her left arm was sticking out the window, and in her hand, she held one of her blessed arrows.

And, as Sir Islands leaned over, he discovered the arrow was embedded into the throat of a chocking vampire.

"Thank you for your co-operation, Sir Islands." Olivia smiled, the vampire crumbling to ash and dust as she tore the arrow out of its neck. "That is your house on the left, correct? Allow me to walk you to your door."

Sir Islands stared at her in stunned silence as she cleaned her arrow with a handkerchief, retracting his earlier belief that she was still the same on the inside.

She walked him all the way to his doorstep and did not leave until he had locked the door behind him.

Sir Islands watched her leave from his living room window, noticing how she walked without an ounce of fear for the night around her.

It was as if she had become one with the night itself.

And, as Sir Islands allowed the drape to fall back into place, he realized that maybe he didn't know Olivia as well as he thought.

* * *

"This is such bullshit!" Walter groaned, sitting on the windowsill in the empty common room with the phone nestled between his shoulder and cheek as he fiddled with the cigarette in his hand. "You have been having all the fun while I am stuck in this hellhole!"

"Hey!" Olivia laughed, sitting in the corner of the kitchen wrapped in a blanket while warming her feet over the heating vent. "You are in that 'hellhole' so you can obtain a very expensive piece of paper! Besides, I heard the Round Table will promote you upon your return."

"They never cared for us as soldiers before. Why the sudden change in mind?"

"I guess they realize how valuable we are and want to 'reward' us with titles and such."

"Is our pay still the same?"

"Yeah."

"Pricks."

Olivia buried her face into her arms to muffle her laughter. It was almost two in the morning, and this was first time Walter was able to get into direct contact with her without someone else listening in.

"Your voice sounds deeper." Olivia noted, flexing her toes as the heater roasted her feet. "I'm sure you have plenty of fans. Have you found a special someone yet?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Olivia."

The heater cut off, and she felt an icy chill engulf her body from her feet to her neck.

Why did he have to remind her of how he felt, and how she would have to tell him she was married to Alucard? It would have been easier to tell him in her letters, but that would have been cowardly.

And Walter deserved better than that.

He deserved to hear it from her mouth, face-to-face.

"Don't go there, Walter. We have been over this before."

"That doesn't change how I feel." Walter took a long drag of his cigarette and rested his forehead against the cold window. "I miss you, Olivia."

"I miss you too, Walter." Olivia sighed, the chill rising to her face now. "Just one more year, and then we can be the dynamic duo again."

"And you will finally tell me this secret of yours?"

"…..Yes." Her head flopped back against the wall. "I will tell you everything when you return."

"Why are you so hesitant to tell me now? Am I not going to like it or something?"

"….That is up to you to decide."

"Damn it, Olivia! What is—?!"

"I do love you, Walter. I hope you know that." Olivia clung to her bracelets. "Your place in my heart is big enough to cover the Earth twice."

"I know." Walter snubbed out his cigarette and placed his hand on the dark blue muffler around his neck. "You've told me that before."

"So study hard and enjoy the rest of your time in university. And, when we meet again, I'll explain everything. I just…I just want you to know how much you mean to me. You were my first friend when I came to Hellsing, and I don't think I could've come this far without you by my side."

The way she was talking only served to unnerve Walter further, but he knew the only way to get his questions answered was to wait until next year.

"I will hurry and come back to you. So wait for me, you stupid girl."

Suddenly they were eight and six again, arguing and playing pranks on each other without a care in the world.

Olivia covered her mouth to muffle her sobs as she nodded, wishing they could've stayed carefree forever.

"Don't keep me waiting, you foul-mouthed brat."

Walter gave an airy laugh at that before pressing a kiss to the phone's mouth piece.

"I love you, Olivia. Goodnight."

The line cut off just as the heater kicked back on, and Olivia allowed the phone to fall from her hands as she buried her face into her knees.

Whether she waited four years or forty years, Olivia knew the results were going to be the same.

But she could still foolishly hope that Walter would be happy for her while knowing he had a permanent place in her heart.

It seemed, even at 21 years old, Olivia still believed she could influence things that were out of her control.

* * *

The day of Walter's return was an auspicious one with clear blue skies and a gentle breeze dancing across the grass.

And carried on that breeze was the sound of Olivia's voice.

Now 22 years old, she stood in the back of the manor, hanging sheets to dry on the clothes line while vocalizing to the tune of a bluebird's melody.

Just like the singer from her favorite radio program.

Butterflies were bombarding her stomach and she constantly felt like puking, so singing calmed her nerves.

Any minute now, Walter would return to the manor as a college graduate and to reclaim his position. And he would want answers from her, and she would have to give them to him.

Her voice growing louder, Olivia gazed down at her wedding ring and pressed it against her chest.

'Alucard, don't do anything to provoke Walter.' She closed her eyes, feeling his shadows caress her cheek. 'I want to handle this on my own.'

'I will try.'

'Alu—!'

'I jest. You have my word I will not ruffle Walter's feathers. Now,' She felt his thumb trace her bottom lip. 'Continue your song, _porumbelul meu._ It is rare you treat me to a lullaby _._ '

* * *

When the cab pulled up to the front of Hellsing manor, Walter didn't waste a second in getting out and taking in his home after four years.

He was now a 20 year old graduate with a degree, yet that scrap of paper didn't matter at the moment.

Removing his suitcase from the trunk and paying the cabbie, Walter marched up the pathway to the manor entrance, hearing the sounds of soldiers performing their drills in the distance and smelling the scent of gunpowder in the air.

At long last, he had finally returned to where he belonged.

* * *

"I have returned home, Sir Hellsing." Walter bowed at the waist in front of Arthur's desk. "I trust you have been well in my absence."

"More or less." Arthur smiled, rising to shake his hand. "Glad to have you back, Walter. Hellsing hasn't been the same without its 'Angel of Death'."

"I have some new ideas for weapons, if you would like to review them at your convenience. I also hope you have some missions lined up for me, Sir Hellsing."

"All in good time, Walter. First, why don't you greet your partner?" Arthur gestured to the window behind him. "She is out back hanging laundry."

"I shall go to her then." Walter repressed the urge to smile like a fool as he bowed and turned towards the exit. However, before he could lay a hand on the doorknob, Sir Hellsing spoke up again.

"Do not get angry at Olivia when she tells you her secret." He ordered, his hands clasped behind his back. "And I would like for you to keep a close eye on her from now on, so she doesn't fuel a fire that is better left burnt out."

"Sir?"

"You'll understand what I mean soon. Now go."

Arthur watched Walter leave before moving to the window and pushing aside the drapes, spotting Olivia hanging a sheet in the distance.

"The final hour has come, Olivia. Get ready."

* * *

Walter hastily made his way to the back of the manor, butterflies fluttering against his stomach at finally seeing Olivia again.

'Why the hell am I so nervous? Is it because I get to see Olivia again or is it because of this secret that Sir Hellsing is being so cryptic about? And what does he mean about keeping a close eye on Olivia? What the hell is this secret exactly?!'

As he neared the back of the manor, he came to a halt when he heard a familiar voice singing.

 _I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why_

 _Each little bird has someone to sing to_

 _Sweet things to a gay little love melody?_

'Olivia!' Walter broke into a sprint, unable to hide the smile crawling across his face.

This song was from the fairy tale radio program "Sleeping Beauty", and he wasn't surprised this was her song of choice since Olivia loved fairy tales. And, interestingly, the song they danced to at the Royal Ball originated from this fairy tale.

 _I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing_

 _Will my song go winging to someone who'll find me_

Her voice grew louder with every step, and Walter nearly threw himself around the back corner of the manor, finally reaching the laundry area.

 _And bring back a love song to me?_

And there she was, standing with her back to him as the wind lightly tousled her hair and her apron fluttered in the breeze.

This wasn't a photograph or a dream but sweet reality.

'I'm home, Olivia.' He smiled, picking up a rock from the ground. 'Just as I promised."

Then, with the poise of a star baseball play, Walter flung the rock towards her with all his might.

And without a moment's hesitation, Olivia whipped out her pistol and shot the rock into pieces.

"Nice to see your reflexes haven't gone to shit." Walter snickered, watching Olivia's face morph from defensive to dumbfound.

The pistol fell to the ground as Olivia's hands covered her mouth and her eyes began to well up.

"W-Walter?"

"Obviously. Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to give me a proper welcome?" He held his arms out to her and smiled softly. "I've come back you, Olivia."

"Walter….." Olivia kicked the laundry basket aside and rushed towards him, her tears bubbling over and down her face. "Walter….Walter…..Walter!"

They crashed into each other and their rapturous laughter filled the air as they clung to each other.

"You are back! Oh God, Walter, you are back!" Olivia wailed, touching his face to make sure he was real. "And when did you get so handsome?! Someone kidnapped my baby faced Walter and replaced him with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome!"

His face was no longer round but angular, his hair had grown out, and he indeed hit another growth spurt, making him two inches taller than Olivia without heels.

"Did you just call me 'baby faced'?" Walter grabbed at her cheeks as she grabbed at his too, a mirror image of her childhood antics. "You weren't exactly Katherine Hepburn when I last saw you!"

"I said what I said!" Olivia retorted before giving him a playful punch to the chest. "Four years at one of Britain's top universities and you still talk like such a brat."

They erupted into laugher again before Walter crossed his arms and got right down to business.

"Alright. I am back home, and Sir Hellsing's welcome only served to fuel my curiosity. So, spill it. What do you need to tell me?"

Olivia's heart crashed to her stomach, and she wished Walter had waited a few more minutes so they could enjoy their reunion for a while longer.

"You get right to the point, don't you?" She sighed, taking a step back while trying to steady her heartrate. "But you are right. I owe you an explanation, so here it is."

Walter watched her fidget for a moment, his desire for answers outweighing his concern for her comfort level.

"When I left on that trip four years ago, I did not go by myself." Olivia took a deep breath before continuing, covering her left hand with her right. "Concerned for my safety, Sir Hellsing had someone accompany me. We didn't intend for it to happen, but over the course of that month, we grew closer and I realized how much this person meant to me. So much so that I…." Biting her lip, Olivia removed her right hand and lifted up her left to his eye level. "I married him, Walter."

At the sight of the ring on her finger, Walter felt like the wind had been knocked out of his chest, and he stumbled back as his heart pounded in his ears.

Olivia was….married?! She got married and she didn't tell him until now?! Why the fuck did she keep it from him?! Did it have to do with her—?!

Walter's throat became bone dry, and his ears rang violently as he began to connect the dots.

'No….Please don't tell me….!'

"The person who accompanied me on that trip….and the person who is also my husband…"

Olivia clutched her chest before saying the words that shattered the world around him.

"That person…is Alucard."

* * *

 **A/N: The full effect of Walter's reaction will be in the next chapter! But yes, Olivia and Walter are reunited and she has finally told him the big secret! And I imagine Walter in his 20s looks like how he did in Episode 9 of the OVA which we saw for all of two seconds before Alucard punched the puberty out of him. And the song Olivia is singing is from "Sleeping Beauty" which actually was released in 1959 and not 1950 so just ignore that detail. The song "I Wonder" is linked on my profile page. It is one of my favorite songs from the movie! And the song is also on the Spotify playlist! And the new cover art is how Olivia's new outfit looks like. This will be her default outfit for the rest of the fic. And her anniversary outfit and a better image of her default outfit will be on my tumblr blog.**

 **Anways, prepare yourself for some action in the next chapter!**

 **However, I will leave you with this question to ponder: If Olivia had married anyone else, would Walter's reaction still be the same?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review! I love them all and you all so much~!**

 **Look forward to the next chapter! I'll see you then! :D**


	43. Even Treacherous Angels Shed Tears

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter! Get ready for some drama and actions! And I thank all of you lovely people who have reached out to my on Tumblr! You guys are the best!**

 **And this chapter is dedicated to holographicsneakers! I love you! 3**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **Thank you so much and please enjoy! :D**

* * *

The once auspicious day was erased from existence as ugly gray clouds overtook the vibrant blue sky, and harsh gusts silenced the gentle breeze.

The sheets Olivia left out to dry flailed around violently before being abducted by the gusts, but neither she nor Walter moved from their positions. After her long awaited confession, both had become as stone, but the spell was shattered when Walter charged forward and shoved Olivia against a nearby tree.

"…..What….what did you just say?" Walter choked out, his fingers burrowing into her shoulders. "You married….who?"

Olivia winced slightly, but she didn't push him away and instead placed her hands on top of his.

"I married Alucard, Walter." It was easier for her to say it the second time around and hearing the honesty in her voice made Walter wish Olivia had shot him instead.

She was married.

She married that pathetic mongrel.

And she never bothered to tell him.

"Wal—?"

"I don't believe you!" He slammed his hands over his ears, his head pounding like a drum. "He is a bloody vampire and you are a human! How can he be your husband?! It's not possible!"

"I….offered him my blood, Walter." Olivia unbuttoned her collar and brandished the scar on her neck. "When we said our vows and he drank my blood, it became official. He is my husband….and I am his wife."

The ground crumbled beneath him, and his vision became fuzzy as Alucard's laughter echoed in tune with the drum.

"Wal—?"

"Why?!" Walter yanked her forward by the front of her blouse. "Why would you marry **him**?!"

"Because I love him, Walter!" Olivia bellowed, not once breaking eye contact with him. "I married Alucard because I love him!"

A clean shot to the heart.

A strangled gasp escaping his lips, Walter stumbled back and hunched over as what felt like a dull blade tore its way into his chest.

The laughter and drums had become deafening.

And his mind went blank.

"W-Walter?" Olivia reached out to touch his cheek when he shoved her away and raced back towards the manor at max speed. "Walter, wait! Come back!"

* * *

Alucard opened his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps stampeding down the dungeon stairway, and a smirk etched its way across his face as he realized who it was.

'He didn't waste a second, did he?' Alucard reached out for his wine glass, only for a rouge wire to fling out of the darkness and slice off his head and hand before he could take a sip.

The glass shattered on the cobblestone, and Alucard sighed as his head and hand slowly reformed.

"To what do I warrant such a violent welcome?" He gave a seething Walter a lazy glare once his eyes rolled back into place. "And for you to waste a rare blend of wine such as this? I can only receive this bottle once a year, you know."

"SHUT UP!" Walter sliced his head off again, panting heavily. "YOU SICK FUCKER! YOU MARRIED OLIVIA!"

"I see finer education hasn't dulled your tongue at all, Walter." Alucard snickered as his head reformed once more. "And so what if I married her? It has nothing to do with you."

Walter whipped out his wires once more, except this time Alucard caught them in midair and stood up.

"If you came down here looking for a fight, I'm more than happy to oblige." He ripped the wires from their source and tossed them aside like filth, a razor sharp grin consuming over half his face. "I am terribly bored when Olivia isn't here to _**entertain**_ me."

"BASTARD!" Walter sprung forward, but Alucard easily sidestepped him with a disapproving tut.

"You've let your skills deteriorate, 'Angel of Death'. Four years ago, you could've easily tackled me, yet it seems university has left your 'legendary' speed to wither away like dust."

"SHUT UP!" Walter attacked him again and again, only for Alucard to easily dodge or repel his assaults with ease. "DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME, YOU FUCKER! WIPE THAT FUCKING SMILE OFF YOUR FACE AND FIGHT ME!" His movements were erratic and sloppy, but all Walter cared about was ripping that creature's heart out so the deafening laughter in his head and the war in his chest would disappear.

"I seem to be the source of your anger, but you have yet to explain what I have done wrong." Alucard seized Walter by the collar and brought him up to his eye level, his bored half-lidded eyes burning into Walter's furious ones. "So, Great 'Angel of Death', what have I done to warrant this?"

"You know what you did." Walter spat out. "You married Olivia."

"And I will repeat my answer once more. Our marriage has nothing to do with you."

"You knew how I felt about her, didn't you?! Is that why you are fucking around with me with that grin on your face?! **Because you won 'the battle', is that it?!** "

Walter's outburst echoed off the walls, and Alucard stared at him like he was an idiot before a conniving grin spread across his face and he began to laugh boisterously.

"What is so fucking hilarious?!"

"I 'won the battle' you say?" Alucard's laughter simmered down to a chuckle as he raised his arm higher, causing Walter to dangle in his grip. "I only take pleasure in victories when there is a worthy challenge, Walter; you didn't give me one." Not a second later, Alucard rammed his knee into Walter's abdomen and flung him across the room, watching his body slam against the wall and writhe in agony on the cobblestone floor. "Yes, I have known of your one-sided affections for quite some time, yet Olivia never had eyes for you. The fact that she remained at my side time and time again proves that." Hands in his pockets, Alucard sauntered over and placed his foot on Walter's chest, applying enough pressure to keep him in place but not enough to hurt him. "Olivia chose me, and now she is my wife, not yours. Her smile, her affections, her warmth, her blood, they are mine alone. You lost your chance, Walter." Then Alucard removed the glove from his left hand and proudly displayed his wedding ring. "Not that you had one to begin with."

Another clean shot to the heart.

The last of Walter's composure shattered, and within seconds he had Alucard on his back with wires digging into his neck.

" **Are you looking down on me?!** " Walter snarled, his ragged breathing clouding his vision. " **I'm going to rip your fucking heart out of your throat!** "

"Haha! Your fighter's spirit has returned! Excellent!" Alucard swatted Walter off him like a fly and whipped his gun out. "I was beginning to think this battle would be one-sided!"

Spitting out blood, Walter stood tall and bit down, drawing wires out from his gloves. Screw the plan, screw Millennium, screw everything! All that mattered at the moment was painting the walls with Alucard's blood.

Both men charged forward in unison when suddenly—.

"STOP!" Olivia slid between the both of them, panting heavily with her arms spread outwards. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!"

"He challenged me, I responded." Alucard cocked his gun and aimed the barrel at Walter. "Stand aside, my love." His smirk grew substantially when Walter flinched at the term of endearment. "Ooh, looks like I hit a nerve!"

"You son of a—!"

"STOP IT!" Olivia screeched, still panting heavily before turning her attention to Alucard. "Put your gun down. Please."

Alucard fell silent as the grin melted off his face, her pleading expression burning into his. Finally, he lowered his gun and slipped it back into its holster.

"As you wish."

Walter watched the exchange, the knife in his chest burrowing deeper at the sight of Alucard willingly obeying her and the sigh of relief Olivia gave him in return.

Walter's lungs began to constrict as that blade nicked deep into his left ventricle—it was too much for him to bear.

He had to get out of there.

Wiping away the blood on his chin, Walter silently retracted his wires before turning on his heel and trudging back towards the stairs, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Walter, wait!" Olivia latched onto his sleeve and halted him in place. "I know you are angry, but we need to talk! I need to explain—!"

"I have nothing to say to you." Walter shrugged her hand off and continued on his way, his bangs covering his eyes. "By the way, congratulations on the marriage, Olivia. Sorry it took me four years to tell you that."

"Walter!" Olivia called out to him but to no avail. Heaving a great sigh, she covered her face before the sound of wine being poured caused her to turn around with a glare. "You promised to not provoke him!"

"And I did not provoke him. I just told him the truth." Alucard reclined back in his throne and finally took a sip from his glass. "Besides, he made me waste a perfect cup of wine; I couldn't let such insolence pass without some revenge of my own."

"Oh, grow up, Alucard!" Olivia growled, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Shit, what have I done? I should've told him from the very beginning…"

"Seems you've gotten yourself into quite the pickle, Olivia." Alucard remarked, taking another sip without a care.

"Some help you are." She scowled, unable to deny the truth in Alucard's words. "…..But you are right and I will take responsibility for my actions."

"What do you mean by responsibility?" Alucard placed his glass down, detecting something amiss in her tone. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to promise me you won't interfere." Olivia stared him dead in the eye. " **Promise me.** "

Like a defiant child, Alucard crossed his legs and clasped his hands together, returning her glare with one equally as sharp.

"You are not my master. You can't order me around."

"You're right. I'm not your master." Olivia nodded in agreement. "I am your wife, and I am telling you not to interfere." And with that, she marched towards the stairs, silencing any further argument and causing Alucard to bite his lip in delight.

"My wife…." He rolled the words around on his tongue, savoring the taste like fine wine. "Yes, you are **my wife**."

* * *

Arthur stood at his office window, observing the violent storm brewing outside when the doors flew open and slammed against the wall.

"I vaguely recall teaching you to knock before entering." He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets before facing Walter who was glowering at him from the doorway. "But perhaps I am being unfair. Olivia told you her secret I take it? I hope you didn't take your anger out on her."

"You knew…." Walter staggered forward, pale as a sheet and sweating up a storm. "And you never told me."

"It wasn't for me to say, it was Olivia." Arthur sauntered over to his desk, staring at the mess of documents before gazing back up at Walter. "Don't hate her. What's done is done, but you can help me in protecting the future."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I had a premonition about the future." Arthur's hand involuntarily went over his left eye. "Hell will rain down on Earth if I am too lenient with Alucard. My grandfather wrote of his battle against Dracula, and how he lured Mina in with his tricks. I don't want the same to happen to Olivia, no matter how different she claims their relationship is."

"So you want me to be your little watch dog?" Walter gave a curt laugh. "I come home and learn Olivia is married to that thing in the basement, and I am just supposed to bite my tongue and say 'Yes, sir'?!"

"You are a soldier, aren't you? You always follow my orders without question. Why is this time any different?"

Why was this time different indeed? Normally, Walter would follow his master's orders without question.

But, right now, he couldn't breathe.

Everything was suffocating him.

This room.

The manor.

His four year absence.

Sir Hellsing.

Alucard.

Olivia.

Everything.

"I don't feel well, Sir Hellsing." He steadied himself against the doorframe, bile rising up his throat. "Please excuse me."

Arthur said nothing as Walter fled from the room, a look of pity crossing his face as lighting stuck and the lights went off in the room.

"What a stupid question for me to ask." He scoffed, reaching into his coat pocket for his lighter and cigarettes. "It is obvious why this time is different."

* * *

The walls were melting, the floor was disintegrating, the knife in his heart had burrowed to his atrium, his lungs were on the verge of imploding—it was a wonder that Walter was able to reach the grand stairway without collapsing.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' He leaned against the railing, drenched in sweat and clawing at his chest. 'I….I have to go! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!'

He hobbled down the stairs, nearly losing his balance several times, until he reached the entrance and threw the doors open.

It was pouring with all traces of light gone, but that didn't deter Walter. He dashed out into the fray, the rain nearly blinding him as he escaped the suffocating presence of the manor and all its inhabitants.

And standing in the door way, watching him flee into the storm, was Arthur. He just stood there, smoking his cigarette, until he heard the sound of heels clacking against the mahogany floor.

"Walter was born and bred to be a soldier, and he never knew of true companionship until you came along. He may be the Angel of Death, but he is still human. You do not love him, but by God, Walter loves you. And by lying to him—you, his only friend and partner," Arthur took a long drag of his cigarette before finally turning to face Olivia and exhaling slowly. "You broke his heart."

Without saying a word, Olivia bolted out the door and vanished into the darkness after Walter.

"Love truly causes nothing but trouble." Arthur stubbed out his cigarette and took a seat on the bottom stair. "Yes, love, revenge, and pity."

* * *

Although it was in the heart of London, Hellsing manor was surrounded by dense trees where little light and sound escaped from. And, in the pouring rain, it was a void of darkness that was near impossible to navigate.

"Walter…." Olivia slammed into trees and vines, her panic overriding her senses as she ran through the forest. "Walter…Walter!Walter! WALTER! WAL—!"

Her foot caught on the underside of a root and she crashed to the ground, her screams echoing not even a foot. The impact caused her bracelet to fly off her wrist while her ring remained stagnant on her finger.

"NO!" Olivia blindly crawled around, nicking her hands and limbs on briars and jagged rocks. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU! COME BACK! COME BACK!"

But she couldn't feel or see a damn thing.

All that existed was the bitter cold, the deafening rain, and Arthur's words that looped through her mind on endless repeat.

" _You broke his heart."_

"What have I done…..?" Olivia covered her face, the roaring storm muffling her cries. "Walter…..I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Three cycles of the grandfather clock later, Arthur still sat on the bottom step, staring out the open foyer doors and awaiting his protégés' return. His legs were full of static, and his neck was stiff, yet still he didn't move.

The storm grew more violent with every passing minute, and it was only when lightning struck three times in a row that Arthur finally opened his mouth.

"Come here."

Up from the floor came Alucard who bowed before him with his hat on his chest.

"You called for me, master?"

"I'm surprised you are still here."

"You ordered me to stay in the dungeon, where else would I be?"

"Hmm." Arthur stared at his hands. "Why haven't you begged me to order you to go after her? It has been three hours, and the storm is getting worse. Don't you love her?"

"Are you challenging me, Master?" Alucard knelt before him, his tone intrigued rather than accusatory.

"I'm saying that your wife is a 22-year old woman who is running around at night in the pouring rain. Aren't you worried about her?"

"I did not marry a fragile mouse, Master. I married a first class vampire hunter who clawed her way out of Hell. She grows fiercer every day, and it would be an insult to her capabilities to bring her home before she can complete her mission. If she can find her way to me through a sea of memories, Olivia can find Walter and bring him back through a rainstorm. However," Alucard bowed his head. "If you ordered me to go after her, I would do so, Master."

"Oh? You plan to ask for my permission this time?" Arthur sneered, reaching into his coat for another cigarette. "It doesn't matter though. If they are not back in the next hour, I'll send the reconnaissance team after them. Back to your dungeon, Alucard."

Arthur was about to light his cigarette when Alucard plucked the lighter from his hands and lit it for him.

"You won't need those soldiers, Sir Hellsing. Olivia will return with Walter before the next hour." He grinned and tossed the lighter back to him. "I bid you goodnight, Master."

"Tsk!" Arthur leered as Alucard phased through the floor before directing his attention back on the front door. "…..'A sea of memories', huh?"

* * *

Walter stood near a crevice on the edge of the estate property, a graveyard of diced trees surrounding him.

 _["Why?! Why would you marry him?"]_

 _["Because I love him!"]_

 _ **["You lost your chance, Walter. Not that you had one to begin with."]**_

"FUCK!" He flung his arm out, slicing another cabin worth of trees down. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

 _["I'll never forget you, Walter." Olivia whispered, resting her head on top of his. "So please don't forget me either."]_

 _["I love you, Walter." Olivia smiled, moving to kiss his forehead. "You really are an angel."]_

 _["You are a clever and mighty warrior; a dutiful and organized butler, and a wonderful friend." Olivia hummed into his ear, noticing how stiff he'd become. "Never let anyone make you think you are inferior, not even me. Alright?"]_

 _ **["You've let your skills deteriorate, 'Angel of Death'. Four years ago, you could've easily tackled me, yet it seems university has left your 'legendary' speed to wither away like dust."]**_

The graveyard grew wider and wider yet nothing could sedate Walter's rage nor stop the war waging in his chest.

It was humiliating. He was the Angel of Death. He had slaughtered thousands and had suffered worse injuries.

So…why did this hurt so much?

Walter had been shot, stabbed, and beaten within an inch of his life, yet it was this pain in his chest that brought him to his knees.

"Fuck…..fuck…..FUCK!" He punched the ground repeatedly, hoping to crack his knuckles open and drown out the parasites in his chest. Yet, before Walter could strike the ground a fourth time, a muddy hand latched onto his wrist and halted him in place.

"Walter…."

He whirled around to find Olivia standing behind him, equally as soaked as he was. Her shoes were missing, her sleeve was torn off, her limbs were covered in scratches, and she was caked in mud—she looked like shit.

Yet, she looked so relieved to have found him, and she pulled him into her arms without a moment's hesitation.

"Thank God you are safe…!" Olivia wept, checking him for any injuries. "I saw trees falling and I—!"

"Go away, Olivia." Walter shoved her away and shot up to his feet. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Wal—!"

"Or you can wait four years and then come talk to me. You are good at that."

"Walter, please!" Olivia nearly slipped on the wet mud as she stood up. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to distract you from your studies!"

"BULLSHIT!" Walter jerked her forward by the collar. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SPINELESS COWARD!"

"THEN HIT ME!" Olivia screamed, grabbing him by the collar as well. "I AM A COWARD, SO HIT ME! TAKE ALL YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME LIKE WHEN WE WERE KIDS!"

Walter was taken aback by her outburst, and he was tempted to laugh at the stupidity of her plea.

She wanted him to hit her like some rowdy child? Like the rowdy child he used to be?!

The rational part of Walter's brain told him to be the better man, let go of her, and have a conversation with her like adults.

Unfortunately, Walter didn't feel like being rational at the moment.

Olivia flew back as Walter decked her in the face, her body rolling to the edge of the crevice. And she didn't even have the chance to groan before Walter climbed on top of her and punched her again and again.

"For four years, you sent me letters, saying how much I meant to you! And yet, I was the last one to know you got married! Why?! Why?! Why was I the last one?! Why did you lie to me?!"

"Because….." Olivia breathed out, blood pouring from her mouth and nose. "I knew….it would make you angry…..and I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?! What?!" Another punch landed against her cheek. "Answer me, dammit!"

"I was afraid…of breaking your heart…" Olivia's tears mixed with the rain and blood on her face. "I love you, Walter, but not how you love me. So I chose to be a coward and not tell you, but….in the end…..I made it worse. I….I broke your heart and betrayed your trust. I'm sorry, Walter! I'm so sorry!"

It was like a balloon had popped, and Walter realized what this wretched feeling was.

His fists caked in her blood, Walter eased back and stared up at the sky.

The rain had gotten heavier.

And….saltier?

When did the rain start tasting like salt…..and….why were his eyes stinging?

Raising a quivering hand to his face, Walter felt the salty 'raindrops' fall from his eyes, and he began to laugh.

For the first time in 20 years, the Angel of Death shed tears.

Not for his master.

Not for his comrades.

But because the woman beneath him had broken his heart.

It was so pathetic that Walter couldn't help but laugh as the tears came faster.

And Olivia said nothing , tears of agony clouding her eyes as she beheld the consequences of her actions.

"If I was older, would you love me? If I was stronger, would you love me? If I was a vampire, would you love me?" Walter's laughter died down as he fired each question. "If I was Alucard, would you love me?"

"I do love you, Wal—!"

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME, YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME FROM THE BEGINNING!" Walter's fist collided with her face again. "IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME, YOU WOULD HAVE ALLOWED ME TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS ABOUT MY OWN FEELINGS! YEAH, I WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING ANGRY WHEN YOU TOLD ME, BUT I WOULD'VE HAD FOUR YEARS TO COME TO TERMS WITH IT! BUT YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME THAT CHANCE BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS TOO WEAK AND CHILDISH TO HANDLE IT!" Walter's voice began to crack, and his punches decreased in ferocity as his tears rendered him blind. "No matter what I do…..no matter what I say…..I will always be inferior to him in your eyes….." Then he raised his fist high in the air and swung down, hitting the patch of grass next to her head. "I hate you…..I hate you for coming to Hellsing and making me like this….I am the Angel of Death, I am not supposed to feel." His tears dripped onto Olivia's face, the salt seeping into her wounds. "I hate you, Olivia Emese Song. I wish I never met you…"

His words hurt more than any of his blows.

But….they were well-deserved.

So, Olivia did the only thing she could do.

She wrapped her arms around Walter and embraced him with all her might.

And Walter immediately clung to her and wailed openly.

Not as a solider and not as the Angel of Death, but as a human boy in the arms of the first and only person he ever loved.

"Forgive me, Walter." Olivia whimpered, holding her dearest friend and partner as close as humanly possible. "Forgive me…"

As they laid there, the rain and wind increased in ferocity. When the wind swept over their collapsed forms, it took with it a bundled up cloth that had fallen from Olivia's hand when Walter attacked her. As the wind took the bundle up high, the cloth unrolled itself, showing it to be Olivia's torn sleeve and her bracelets. Everything on Olivia's person was dirtied in some way, yet the bracelets had been wiped clean and protected from the storm.

And, as the wind swept back down, the sleeve and bracelets fell into the crevice where they would remain forevermore.

Out of sight and forgotten.

* * *

It was half past midnight when Arthur heard the sound of footsteps trudging up the pathway. The storm had long since passed, leaving only darkness in its wake.

Arthur quickly shot up to his feet and hurried to the foyer entrance, ignoring the harsh static in his legs and instead took in the sight of a soaked Walter carrying an equally soaked and wounded Olivia.

"What the hell happ—?!" Arthur's voice caught in his throat when Walter shook his head and gazed down at Olivia's sleeping face.

"I apologize for my behavior, Sir Hellsing. It will never happen again." He stated plainly, his voice monotone and his face devoid of emotion.

"…..I intend to make sure it doesn't." Arthur stepped aside and gestured for Walter to enter. "Take her to the clinic and have Dr. Trevilian care of her wounds."

"With all due respect, Sir Hellsing, I believe I should let her husband take her." Walter interjected, throwing Arthur completely off guard.

"But…I thought you two—!"

"I am her partner, not her husband. I know my place and my duty, this is not one of them."

Arthur felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath him, and the blank smile Walter was giving him only served to confuse him further.

But, instead of arguing or prodding, Arthur simply nodded.

"Alucard, you—."

Olivia was in Alucard's arms and Walter was pinned to the wall by his shadows within seconds of Arthur opening his mouth.

"You dare to raise your hand against my wife, Walter?" Alucard's voice was more beast than man, but Walter wasn't perturbed in the slightest. "If you believe you are leaving this foyer alive, you—."

"Enough!" Arthur bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the halls. "You lay a finger on him and I will never let you see Olivia again. Now get her to the clinic and then return to the dungeon immediately!"

Alucard hesitated for a moment, his blood red eyes and razor sharp fangs fixated on Walter's apathetic face, but slowly he retracted his shadows and bowed his head in compliance.

"As you command, my master." Then he left, Olivia safely tucked away in his arms and the ever present threat of retribution lingering in the air.

"For Christ's sake…" Arthur rubbed his weary face before trudging towards the stairs. "I've had enough of this melodrama. We will talk about this in the morning, Walter."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing. Goodnight." He bowed at the waist and waited until Arthur was out of sight before closing the foyer doors.

The knife in his heart had disappeared, and he could breathe again.

In fact, his heart had disappeared altogether after he cut it out.

As Walter laid in Olivia's arms, he had a moment of clarity.

Emotions made humans weak and pitiable, and by loving Olivia, he had become weak and pitiable himself. But, since Olivia chose Alucard instead of him, Walter had no need for a heart.

No, he was the Angel of Death and hearts were obsolete; Walter needed to thank Olivia for helping him to remember that and his mission.

He would betray her, the organization, and his country to ensure his eternal place in history as the man who defeated the Vampire King; he didn't need love and guilt clouding his vision.

Besides, they were even now.

Olivia had betrayed him by choosing Alucard, so Walter felt nothing at the thought of betraying her for his own vanity.

If Olivia loved Alucard enough to marry him, then she could follow him to his grave.

It was no bother of his now.

All of his foolish emotions had been carved out of his chest and left to rot, and all that remained was Walter C. Dornez, the Angel of Death.

And frankly, that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said before, Walter loves Olivia but he loves his vanity and reputation more. If Olivia is going to damage his pride by choosing Alucard, then he will show her no mercy. But yeah. Walter is a bundle of emotions in this chapter, and Olivia realizes she should've been upfront since the beginning. By not telling him, it tells Walter that Olivia thinks he is not mature and needs to be treated delicately like a child. It was not her intention, but Olivia was being cowardly and dishonoring her friendship with Walter by waiting four years to tell him she was married. But, Walter! I think treason and marriage are too different things! But I actually made myself sad writing about the bracelets because Olivia dug through the fucking mud to find those bracelets because you made them for her Walter and she loves you! You are her best friend and the first person to not judge her base on her heritage and you supported her as a human which is something Alucard can never give her! Family is Number One in her life and she considers you her family! AAAhhh!**

 **Anyways, we are entering the final arc before Alucard is sealed away and we will be seeing more of Millennium since Walter is going to use the information Arthur confided to him in this chapter for his own use. How? You shall see!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Thank you so much again and see you in the next chapter! :D**


	44. Trust to Death and Beyond

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! And I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

* * *

 _Eyes fluttering open, Olivia found herself lying under a maroon sky with a glass moon. Tall grass surrounded her from all sides, and the blades tickled her cheeks as they swayed in the breeze._

" _Where….am I?" Olivia groaned, sitting up and taking in her surroundings. "What kind of place is this?"_

 _At first, all she could see was tall grass cascading well over the horizon._

 _Then, one by one, red daffodils began to bloom and Olivia immediately knew where she was._

" _Why….?" She leapt up and watched as an ocean of red swirled around her, a pit growing in her stomach. "Why here of all places?!"_

 _In the distance, she spotted something falling from the sky and, without a moment's hesitation, she raced towards it with her hands outstretched._

" _It's a…..feather." Olivia whispered as it landed in her cupped palms. It was black with red spots and, as she held it up to the moon, she noticed the feather was uncharacteristically opaque. "What kind of bird does this belong to?"_

 _Then, for some odd reason, a thought ran through her mind, and a chill ran down her spine as she inspected the mysterious feather once again._

' _What if the feather doesn't belong to a bird? What if it belongs to—?!'_

" _Walter…" The name slipped from her lips, and Olivia yelped when the feather started beating like a heart. Memories of when she carried her own heart in her hands and the events leading up to it invaded her mind, and Olivia crumbled to her knees as she finally understood why she had returned to the field._

" _Oh God, no…" Black and red pigmentation oozed from the feather like slime, which only served to fuel Olivia's hysterics as she clutched the feather to her chest and screamed, "NOT WALTER! PLEASE, NOT HIM!"_

 _The slime embedded into her skin, consuming her arms, legs, and torso. Yet Olivia continued to cling to the feather and begged for Walter's life._

" _PLEASE DON'T LET WALTER DIE!" The slime crept up her neck and towards her jaw. "I CAN'T LOSE HIM TOO! WALTER! WALTER! WALT—!"_

 _A hand slammed over her mouth just as the slime reached her bottom lip and all went still._

 _The taste of ash and rotting flesh invaded her senses, and Olivia gazed up with wide eyes to find a man covered in third degree burns leering down at her. He was missing his right eye and his teeth jutted out between the burnt flesh, yet Olivia didn't feel an ounce of fear._

 _Instead, she closed her eyes and whimpered, "Will Walter die because of me?"_

 _The man laughed at her question before moving behind her._

" _How pompous….to think everything revolves around you." He slid the hand covering her mouth to the bottom of her jaw before grasping the top of her head with the other. "Worry not, 'Queen of the Night'. That boy signed his own death warrant years ago."_

 _Then, with a flick of his wrist, the man snapped her neck and all went red._

* * *

"WALTER!" Olivia sprung up from the medical cot, causing Dr. Trevilian to spit out his tea and the two nurses on staff to drop their trays of medical equipment. "WALTER! WALTER!"

"Calm down, Olivia!" Dr. Trevilian tried to restrain her as she thrashed about, fighting off some unseen entity. "DAMMIT, STAY STILL! YOU'RE GOING TO REOPEN YOUR WOUNDS! YOU TWO, HELP ME HOLD HER DOWN!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Olivia flung him off her and leapt off the bed towards the door. Just as her fingers grazed the door knob, the two nurses tackled her to the floor and pinned her arms behind her back. "LET GO! I NEED TO FIND WALTER!" She shoved them off and went for the door again, only for the nurses to yank her back by her hair and slam her to the floor again.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Olivia elbowed one nurse in the face and bit into the arm of the other, yet the nurses remained relentless. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"PLEASE CALM DOWN, LIEUTENANT GENERAL SONG!"

"DOCTOR! HER WOUNDS ARE REOPENING!"

"JUST HOLD HER STILL!" Dr. Trevilian quickly prepared a syringe of Valium and raced over. "FORGIVE ME, OLIVIA, BUT YOU NEED TO CALM—!"

Within a second, he and the nurses were launched to opposite sides of the clinic and Dr. Trevilian found the barrel of a pistol shoved into his mouth before he could even blink.

"Pinning an injured woman down, and drugging her against her will." The entire room was submerged in darkness with Alucard's neon red eyes and barred teeth the only things visible. "Didn't you swear an oath to do no harm to your patients?" The sound of the pistol hammer cocking back echoed, causing Dr. Trevilian and the nurses to break out into a cold sweat. "A pig like you doesn't deserve to serve my master and my wife. Make peace with your God, Doctor, and know your blood will make a fine decoration to this wall."

Dr. Trevilian's muffled screams and the nurses' pleas for mercy filled the room, and Alucard smirked at such lovely sounds before placing his finger on the trigger.

"10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1—"

"ENOUGH!"

Alucard's finger halted in place, and he turned to face Olivia with a bemused expression.

"Enough…." Olivia's form trembled, tears leaking between her fingers and trailing down her arms. "Just stop it, Alucard…"

She was kneeling on the ground with her back facing him and her face buried in her hands. The hospital gown hung off her elbows, displaying scars on her back both old and new, and the bandages on her feet were soaked in blood.

His eyes dimming slightly, Alucard placed his pistol back in his holster but did not retract his shadows nor release his hold on Dr. Trevilian and the nurses. Instead, he knelt on all fours and licked her blood off the floor.

Fragments of Olivia's nightmare lingered on his palate, and once the floor was clean, he reached out and cradled her feet in his hands.

Olivia lowered her hands at the familiar touch and peered down at him, allowing him to clearly see her. Her face was covered in ugly purple bruises, her bottom lip was split, and she had a black eye.

Oh how he wished that Sir Hellsing hadn't interfered last night.

Realizing he was staring at her, Olivia immediately shielded her face from him.

"Don't look at me…." She whimpered. "Go away. I don't want you to see me like this…"

"You ask the impossible of me." Alucard kissed her feet before scooping her up in his arms and standing up. "My wife's well-being is my priority, so I will spare your life, Doctor." He sauntered over to where Dr. Trevilian hung and stared him dead in the eye. "This little tête-à-tête never happened, correct?"

"C-Correct." He muttered, his eyes becoming red spirals.

"And you, gentlemen?" Alucard craned his neck back, flashing the immobilized nurses a grin. "Don't you agree as well?"

"Y…e….s…." Their eyes had become red as well.

"Then I bid you good day. Olivia will now discharge herself from your care." Alucard phased through the wall, taking Olivia and his shadows with him. "And if you ever hold my wife down against her will again, not even my master can stop me from tearing you to shreds."

The moment they were gone, Dr. Trevilian and the nurses collasped to the ground, unconscious and their memories of the past hour wiped away.

* * *

"I have to see if Walter is safe." Olivia uttered, trying to wiggling out of his iron grip. "Take me to him. I need to see his face."

"This is the first time in four years I've been able to hold you freely outside of my dungeon, and all you can talk about is Walter." Alucard scoffed, phasing through the third floor bathroom wall and placing her on the counter. "Never thought I would be jealous of the Angel of Death."

"Alucard, please go back to the basement. I don't want Sir Hellsing to punish you because of—."

"My master gave me permission to be with you for the morning." He removed his outer and inner coat before rolling up his sleeves and walking over to the white cast-iron tub in the middle of the room. "A puzzling act of kindness, but I won't bite the hand that feeds me."

It _**was**_ strange for Sir Hellsing to be suddenly accommodating, and Olivia felt a pit form in the bottom of her stomach at what this 'random act of kindness' truly meant.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hot water rushing into the tub.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing your bath. You were out in the pouring rain for hours, and your body temperature is below normal." Steam gradually filled the room, and he shut off the taps when the water filled the tub completely. "There are some bath pearls here too. Which one would you—?"

"Are you _**absolutely**_ sure Sir Hellsing gave permission for you to be with me?" Olivia blurted out, staring at the floor with a pitched gaze. "Are you sure he gave his true and honest permission without restriction?"

Alucard stared at her for a moment before walking over and tilting her head up with his hand.

"You still don't trust him, do you?" His tone wasn't accusatory or aggressive and his touch was so comforting that she leaned into it without thinking.

"…Not as much as I used to."

She would forever feel those drills tearing in her arm, and the heartbreak she felt that Sir Hellsing used—.

"MY BRACELTES!" Olivia's hand latched onto her wrist, only to feel bare skin. "I HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"Olivia—."

"I PROMISED I WOULDN'T LOSE THEM!"

"Olivia—!"

"WALTER MADE THEM FOR ME! HE MADE THEM FOR ME! I HAVE TO GO! I HAVE TO—!"

"OLIVIA!" Alucard snatched her wrists up, preventing her from digging into her arms further. "ENOUGH! YOU ARE HURTING YOURSELF!"

"I DESERVE IT!" She wept, all evidence of anger and pain billowing out in the steam around them. "HOW DARE I JUDGE SIR HELLSING WHEN I AM NO DIFFERENT?! I BROKE WALTER'S HEART! I BROKE HIS TRUST! WALTER—THE FIRST PERSON WHO EVER BEFRIENDED ME! WALTER, MY PARTNER, MY BROTHER! WALTER, WHO HAS NEVER HURT ME! AND BECAUSE OF MY COWARDICE HE MIGHT—!" Her nightmare flashed through her mind and she collapsed against Alucard in tears. "Not again…..please…..I can't lose him too…."

Silent as stone, Alucard held her as she cried, knowing his wife did not need words but actions right now. Minding her injuries, he removed the hospital gown before peeling the blood-soaked bandages off her limbs and feet.

"How pitiful you must think I am." Olivia whimpered, clinging to his shirt as he cradled her in his arms. "I am not worthy to be your wi—."

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to drop you in the tub." Alucard growled, his fierce gaze meeting her tearful one.

"….I'm sorry." She buried her face in his neck. "Please don't leave me alone."

"Where else would I be but here*?" He bent over and slowly eased her into the tub, pausing whenever she winced in discomfort. "Is it too hot?"

"No, it's fine." She released her hold on him and drew her knees up to her chest, her hair splayed out on the water around her. "Thank you, Alucard." The water irritated her injuries slightly, but the warmth was also like a comforting blanket and, as she rested her head on her knees, she felt herself dozing off.

That was, until she heard the sound of clothes ruffling.

"What are you—" Olivia peered up to find Alucard unbuttoning his shirt, and her mouth went bone dry. "W-W-What on Earth are you doing?!"

"You make that bath look so inviting, so I thought I would join you." He shrugged off his shirt and started to unbutton his pants.

Olivia practically launched herself to the opposite side of the tub and covered her eyes, much to Alucard's immense pleasure.

"Oh ho! What is this?!" He cackled, thrilled to see her blushing after so long. "We have shared a bed before, my blushing bride! Why so shy?"

"We weren't completely naked on our wedding night, you twit!" Olivia squeaked when she heard his belt hit the floor. "Do you really have to do this?!"

"Would you rather I bathe with my clothes on?" He puffed against her ear, his smirk growing at her squeal of surprise. "And yes, if I can take my wife's mind off her sorrows for a moment, then I will do anything."

"…..Just hurry up and get in." Olivia mumbled, lowering her hands and staring at her knees.

The water rippled as he eased inside, and she gasped when she felt his feet brush against her lower back.

While the bathtub was rather large, Alucard was larger so no matter where Olivia moved, some part of him would be touching her.

"The point of a bath is to help you relax." Alucard rested his arms on the tub's rims and traced his right toe up and down Olivia's spine. "So why don't you turn around and let me help you. Allow me to ease your woes." He leaned forward and kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder, earning a shiver from her. "You had a nightmare about Walter's death, didn't you? I could taste it on your blood."

Rubbing her arms, Olivia stared at her haggard reflection in the bath water before nodding.

"Yesterday, Walter told me he wishes we never met. When we were kids, Walter and I always bickered over smallest things. But that is how we connected. We would 'talk' by fighting and everything was fine afterwards. And, foolishly, I thought the same would happen yesterday. However, I forgot we are not children anymore." Olivia closed her eyes and sighed, the pit in her stomach growing. "I always thought Walter would eventually outgrow his feelings for me, and it was by that ignorance on my part that—." She flinched as she bit her lip, forgetting it was split. "….You know, in all the years I've known him, I have never seen Walter cry. Not when we were children, not during Martha's funeral, and not even when we parted ways at Paddington Station four years ago. But, yesterday, he cried like I've never seen before. And….it's because I forgot even the great Angel of Death is human. Then, this morning, I had that nightmare…!" Olivia smacked at the water and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what it all means, but every time I see that damn field, I lose something precious by my own hand!" Water sloshed out of the tub as she spun around and faced her stone eyed husband with pleading eyes. "Not again, Alucard! I refuse to let the past repeat itself!"

Still ever silent, Alucard brushed Olivia's hair away from her face before grabbing the bath pail hanging on the side of the tub and scoop up some water.

"So, what do you plan to do about it?" He gently poured the water over her head, placing a hand over her eyes to keep water from leaking into them. "I am anxious to know your next course of action."

"Well, 'talking' to him didn't help, and he made it clear that he hates me." Olivia winced as she involuntarily bit her lip again. "But…I can't leave him alone, even if my presence repulses him. I lost all my loved ones because I abandoned them when they needed me the most. I….I can't—no, I will not repeat the same mistake. Even if Walter will never look at me again, I will protect and guard him from all harm. And…if…if the cost of ensuring his safety is losing his friendship, then….I suppose that is a fitting punishment for breaking his heart." She rubbed her wrist, missing the familiar comfort of her bracelets. But, at the same time, Olivia felt an odd sense of security as she vocalized her feelings to Alucard's listening ear while he gently washed her hair. Such a simple action numbed her wounds and made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

Despite the entire situation being far from 'okay'.

"Or you can take my advice and extract vengeance for the injuries he gave you." Alucard offered, lathering her hair with shampoo. "Speaking of which, why didn't you fight back? You should've easily overpowered him with how lackluster his skills have become."

"…..Perhaps I was punishing myself for lying to him." She smiled slightly and leaned forward, resting her forehead against his chest. "Thank you, Alucard. I feel much better now."

"Good." He refilled the bath pail and placed a hand over her eyes once more. "Now close your eyes if you don't want soap to get into them."

"Yes, _regale meu_." Olivia hummed, doing as he requested and exhaling softly as Alucard rinsed the suds out of her hair. "I still think you should consider becoming a hairdresser."

"Only for you, _regina mea_." Alucard was about to toss the bath pail aside when Olivia stopped him.

"Wait, let me wash your hair too." She gently pried the pail from his hand, smiling slightly at his bemused expression. "I confess, this has always been a dream of mine, and now that I know you can take baths, I came make it into a reality."

Then she smiled with a blush, reminding Alucard of how she looked during their wedding.

"Ouch!" Olivia flinched, touching her split lip gingerly. "I keep forgetting about th—Mmph?!"

Alucard seized her lips with his, holding her wrist with one hand and cupping the back of her head with the other.

If, fourteen years ago, Alucard was told the smile of the girl he found would one day thrill him to submission, he would have laughed in that person's face for conjuring up such an inane lie.

But now, at the sight of Olivia smiling so genuinely over something as silly as washing his hair, Alucard would gladly fling himself across hot coals for her to step on if it meant she would grace him—and him alone—with her smile.

Perhaps that mortal saying had merit and absence truly did make the heart fonder. For four years, he had sat in his dungeon like a good dog with only Olivia's secret visits keeping him from slipping further into insanity. But even then, Alucard couldn't be with her as he wished, and it was pure agony to watch her sneak out of his dungeon when her place was at his side.

Sir Arthur Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was truly a cold, iron hearted master to allow Alucard the taste of happiness before yanking it away from him.

However, his master had granted him a rare kindness on this day, and Alucard wasn't about to let this chance slip through his fingers.

He deepened the kiss, begging for a response. Despite how Alucard desired her, he wouldn't make another move until Olivia reciprocated.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long. The moment Olivia wiggled her wrist free and threw her arms around his neck, all restraint shattered as they slid under the water.

No one knew they were up here, and no one would be aware of their absence for a while. So both of them could lose themselves in the sensations brought by the other.

And Alucard was nearly driven to the edge when Olivia pinned his arms above his head and French kissed him with such ferocity that made fire spread to his lower body.

He could easily free himself from her grip and change their positions, but Alucard rather liked being Olivia's 'prisoner'.

Their bodies were flush against each other, and her lip was bleeding so he was getting a snack too—a win/win situation.

Besides, it wasn't like he had only two arms.

"EEAAHH!" Olivia resurfaced at a breakneck speed, panting heavily and covering her chest. "ALUCARD! DID I MARRY AN OCTOPUS OR A VAMPIRE?!"

"You sound upset." Alucard resurfaced as well, sweeping his hair back from his face with a cheeky grin. "Why did you stop? I was enjoying being at your mercy."

The tendril that poked her breast caressed her thigh, and he threw his head back in uproarious laughter when she smacked it away.

"You shouldn't tease an injured person, Alucard!" Olivia scowled with a blush bright enough to stop traffic. "The bathwater is getting cold anyways. Lean forward so I can wash your hair."

"As you wish." Alucard bent down and licked the excess blood off her lip, earning a punch to the chest.

"I see four years has done nothing but make you all the more lubricious." Olivia puffed her cheeks out, a smile fighting its way across her face. Then she smiled fully and kissed his knuckles, her wedding ring warm against his skin and his cold against hers. "I love you."

"Say it again." Alucard whispered, giving her that rare look of utter endearment that never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

"I love you." Olivia repeated, her hands moving to caress his face. "I love you." Her fingers danced over his eyelids.

"I love you."

Over his nose.

"I love you."

Over his lips.

"I love you."

Olivia's touch truly was an oasis in the heart of a desert and, like a drowning man, he leaned into it in the hopes of becoming one with the beautiful sensation. He could hear the clock in the hallway strike eleven, but he buried his head into her neck and clung to her in retaliation.

"I love you." Alucard sucked at her neck, his fangs poking at her skin and Olivia shivered as she wrapped her arms around his back.

Just one more hour and morning would be gone.

By his contract with Hellsing, Alucard would have to return to his dungeon and remain there indefinitely.

However, by his contract with Olivia, he could stay in her arms forever if she commanded him to.

But, Olivia wouldn't dare to challenge Sir Hellsing's orders to such a degree. Not when her desires would only harm Alucard in the end.

Olivia was made of love, that is what Alucard believed.

Her love for her deceased family prompted her to join Hellsing; her love for Martha led her to slaughter that assassin and his family; her love for Sir Hellsing kept her at his side despite how he hurt her; her love for Walter made her fear telling him the truth and caused her to cry so fiercely for him, and her love for Alucard caused her to place his well-being above her own time and time again.

In life and death, Alucard was robbed of experiencing love in all its forms. A monster like him didn't deserve such a blessing.

Yet he had been given a chance to love and be loved in return, and he guarded it so preciously.

Alucard both feared and respected the Hellsing family, but his love for Olivia outweighed it all.

Love…what a beautifully agonizing emotion it was.

"Thank you for choosing me." He nuzzled against her chest like a child seeking their mother's protection. "Please, never leave my side."

"Where else would I be but here*?" Olivia kissed his head as she stroked his hair. "We will be together from now on until the end of eternity."

"From eternity and beyond." Alucard gazed up, seeing his reflection in her eyes before pulling her down for another kiss as they slipped under the water once more.

* * *

One story directly below, Arthur sat at his desk with his hands clasped together and a distraught expression on his face.

'Did I make the wrong decision?'

That question had become a daily mantra over the past four years, and Arthur was still just as confused as before.

A large part of him chanted, "Alucard cannot be trusted! Once a tyrant, always a tyrant", yet a smaller part screamed, "He chose you over her."

Arthur sincerely thought Alucard would defy his orders and rush into the night after Olivia. By that, Arthur would have solid confirmation that the contract meant nothing to Alucard and that his dream was really a premonition.

Yet, the family pet stayed put and Arthur felt like the intricate castle he spent years building had crumbled to pieces.

Had he really wasted four years being paranoid over a nightmare, or was this only a fragment of a bigger picture?

"Fuck." Arthur ran a hand down his face. "And because the dog obeyed the master, I rewarded him with a treat…."

The large part of him still insisted out that Alucard might be deceiving him with good behavior, while the small part of him argued that Alucard was faithful to Hellsing and not even Olivia could change that.

"Fuck!" Arthur grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his desk drawer and took a swing, combating his stress induced headache with an alcohol induced one.

Once the bottle was empty, he tossed in into the rubbish bin with the other bottles.

"You are going to drink yourself to death." He chuckled, reciting what Dr. Trevilian had told him during his weekly check-ups. "Whiskey and women are the only things keeping me from going off the deep end, Doctor. You can't run this organization without succumbing to some 'bad habits'."

"Sir Hellsing?" Walter's voice drifted from the other side of the door. "The post has arrived. May I come in?"

"Enter." Arthur sighed, standing up as Walter stepped into the room with a small stack of envelopes in his hand. "Thank you, Walter. I—."

Arthur's hand froze in mid-air as he noticed both of Walter's knuckles were wrapped in bandages. He had been too preoccupied with Alucard and Olivia that he didn't notice Walter was also injured.

"Sir Hellsing?" Walter waved the stack in his face, snapping him out of his daze. "The post?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." He took the mail and placed it on his desk. "I apologize for not taking notice of your injuries earlier. Did you go to the clinic this morning?"

"Yes. Right before I cooked your breakfast."

"I see. And…did you see Olivia while you were there?"

"Dr. Trevilian said she had discharged herself an hour prior to my arrival." Walter answered with an indifferent shrug. "I assume she must be in her room now."

'Or with Alucard.' Arthur thought before coughing and sitting back down. "I want you to be honest with me, Walter. Are you really alright? I know you are pretending to be unbothered when really—."

"I am perfectly fine." Walter interrupted, taking a step forward. "Please, don't worry about my affairs, Sir Hellsing. I can take care of myself."

"I know that but you are still only human."

Walter suddenly smiled at him, and Arthur thought it looked a little strained.

"I am well aware of that, Sir Hellsing. Again, please don't worry about me. Instead," Walter glanced at the overflowing rubbish bin and the messy ashtray. " _ **I**_ should be the one asking if _**you**_ are well."

"Oh….it's a long story." Arthur slumped forward in his chair with one hand covering his face and the other reaching for a cigarette. "I have spent the past four years thinking and rethinking this situation again and again."

"Does this have to do with what you said yesterday?" Walter picked up a lighter from the desk and lit the cigarette between Arthur's lips. "About your nightmare and how you want me to keep an eye on Olivia so it doesn't come true?"

"I guess I should start off by apologizing about that. I shouldn't have expected you to jump at the idea, especially when you just learned the truth." Arthur took a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling slowly and turning his firm gaze on Walter. "By the way, I want to ask about your behavior. Why did you insist Alucard take care of Olivia? Why were you suddenly so complacent? It's unlike you, Walter."

"Do you really think Alucard would've allowed me to take Olivia to the clinic after what I did to her?" Walter retorted evenly. "You know how monsters can lose control at any given moment, no matter how trustworthy they act."

"….What?" Arthur slowly pulled the cigarette from his mouth, the room temperature dropping several degrees. "What are you talking abo—?"

"Just thinking aloud, Sir Hellsing. Don't mind me." Walter smiled warmly and bowed at the waist. "Please rest easy. You have my word your nightmare will remain just that—a nightmare."

The knot in Arthur's stomach demanded that he question Walter further. Why was he acting so closed off? What did he mean monsters cannot be trusted?

Yet, it was Walter, the Angel of Death, saying this to him.

Walter, the boy who has served him since he could walk.

Walter, his loyal butler and the one person he could rely on in this world.

So, Arthur decided to ignore the knot in his stomach and trust the reassuring smile Walter was giving him.

"Thank you, Walter." Arthur placed the cigarette back between his lips and sighed in relief. "I can always rely on you."

"I am always at your service, Sir Hellsing." Walter bowed once more before taking a step back. "I will take my leave now. Good day, my lord."

Once the door closed behind him, Arthur began sorting through the letters, finding a majority of them were from the Round Table with the occasional bill thrown in.

However, it was the final letter that caught his attention.

The sky blue envelope was sealed with a wax emblem that he did not recognize, and he flipped over the envelope to read the sender's name.

"Acelie Smith….." Arthur read aloud before muttering it again to himself. "Acelie Smith….why does that name sound familiar?"

* * *

Back in the third floor bathroom, Olivia sat back on the counter while Alucard re-bandaged her feet.

He had wrapped her in a large towel and brushed her hair, much like what he did on their wedding night. Alucard was also in a state of partial undress, wearing only his pants, his shirt—unbuttoned, and a towel tossed over his shoulders.

If it weren't for the blood stained bandages in the rubbish bin, the scene would be the picture perfect image of domestic bliss.

'We have been married for four years, and this is our first time bathing together.' Olivia pondered as she watched her husband with a thoughtful expression. 'If we were like the average couple, how different would our relationship be?'

Olivia knew she did not marry a normal man. Her husband was an arrogant monster who thrived off slaying his enemies and devouring their blood from their eviscerated corpses; she would be a fool to deny that part of him.

But, her husband was also a man who had his light taken from him at an early age and that molded him into what he was now.

To others, they would say Alucard was made of death and destruction, but Olivia knew the truth.

Vlad Dracul, the No Life King and her love, was made of tears.

Tears of a child who was robbed of his innocence, and tears of a man who abhorred his own existence.

Of all the things Olivia would apologize to Walter for, this would never be one of them.

Even if circumstances had been different, she would choose Alucard time and time again, and anyone who dared to harm him would have to kill her first.

Olivia snapped out of her daze when Alucard fastened her bandages in place, and she smiled when his eyes met hers.

"Not too tight?"

"Not at all. You truly have the magic touch." She moved the towel from around his neck and placed it over his wet hair. "Here, let me dry your hair off so you don't catch a cold."

"Vampires don't catch colds, my dear." Alucard teased, running his hands down her calves as she towel dried his hair.

"Shhh. Just let me pretend." Olivia removed the towel and she erupted into laughter at the sight before her. "Your hair! Oh my gosh, you look like a sheep!"

His hair was so puffed out and fluffy that it covered his eyes, leaving only his annoyed scowl in plain sight.

"You dare call me a sheep?" Olivia could feel the heat of his obstructed glare burning into her face, but it only succeeded in making her laugh harder. "Hmph. I demand reparation for this insult."

"Alright, you drama king." She wiped her eyes and leaned down to kiss him, the wound on her lip healed from their earlier kiss. "Better?"

"Mmmm." He rested his chin on her knees, a pleased smile on his face. "I can think of something better. Something that involves testing the acoustics of this room."

"Put that tongue back in your mouth!" Olivia chopped him on the forehead with a blush and grin. "I am not taking any chances, Alucard. Sorry."

"Spoilsport." Alucard pouted before standing up and pecking her on the cheek. "But I desist…for now." He chuckled when she punched his arm, and he kissed her once more before helping her off the counter. "Are you sure your bandages are secure enough?"

"Yes, my wounds don't hurt as much thanks to you."

"Mission accomplished then." Alucard placed his red overcoat on her shoulders, adjust it so it fit on her comfortably. "You always look so ravishing in red. It is a shame you don't wear the color more often."

"I will make sure to buy a red dress just for you then."

"How's this instead?" He whipped the coat off her, and Olivia found herself wearing a red dress designed identically to the white one Martha had made for her.

"Oh Alucard…" Olivia beamed, the dress skirt flaring out as she spun around. "It's beautiful."

"Consider it a belated anniversary gift." He cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with that rare breathtaking gleam in his eyes. "I await your visit tonight."

"I'll be there." Olivia stood on her toes and kissed him, just as the clock struck noon. "Now go."

When they pulled away, Alucard was dressed completely and his hair was in its normal state.

"Until tonight, my love." Alucard kissed the back of her cursed hand before vanishing through the wall, leaving Olivia alone.

Without his presence to distract her, Olivia felt her anxieties sinking their ugly claws into her once more.

But she had to be brave.

Besides, her husband had forged armor for her.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Olivia sighed and nodded at her reflection before marching out the door.

* * *

Walter had just finished washing the dishes when he felt a presence lingering behind him. He turned around and found Olivia standing in the doorway with a first aid kit in her hands.

For a moment, they just stared at each other until Olivia finally cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"I…didn't know if you had been to the clinic or not." She placed the kit on the table and took another step forward. "Are your hands alright?"

Walter said nothing as he continued to blankly stare at her. He took in her battered face and bandaged limbs before wiping his hands on the dishrag. Then he grabbed a handful of ice cubes from the ice bucket and placed them in a cloth bag before walking over to her.

"….In better condition than you are." He held the bag out. "Put it against your face so it doesn't swell up."

"…Alright. Thank you." She took the bag from his hand and placed it against her cheek, wincing at the cold sensation.

Silence descended upon the room again as they entered another staring contest until Walter spoke up.

"Are you hungry?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked towards the fridge. "I can make you a—."

He stumbled forward when Olivia suddenly threw her arms around his waist and held him still.

"What are you—?"

"If you never want to speak me again, then I can accept that. I deserve it for breaking your trust, but I do love you, Walter. I love you so much, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you! You are an intelligent, strong, funny, and beautiful man, and the world is better for having you in it!"

Walter felt something wet leaking through his vest and shirt, and he tried to turn around but Olivia held him in place.

"Olivia, are you—?"

"You cannot die!" Her voice cracked, and Walter found himself at lost for words. "Yes, I am a selfish woman! I desire everything and pray for the impossible! Yes, I am a coward! I chose to ignore your feelings in favor of my own! But I still want you by my side! I still want your friendship and companionship! I want us together, serving Sir Hellsing until we are old and gray. So please!" Olivia bit her lip, causing the wound to reopen. "Allow me to remain by your side….that is my final selfish request to you."

Walter listened to and felt her sobs before grabbing her arms and untangling himself from her grip.

"Wal—?"

"I know why did what you did, so I cannot blame you for everything. I was selfish too, coveting feelings that would never be reciprocated, and making you feel like there had to be an ultimatum in your relationship with him and me." Olivia's tearful eyes met his, and Walter wiped off the blood dripping down her chin."If it had been anyone else, my pride wouldn't be able to take it, but since it is Alucard…I guess I can accept it. I am sorry for how I acted yesterday. So," He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Is the spot as your brother and partner still open?"

"Always!" Olivia nodded rapidly, her smile bright enough to rival the sun. "Forever and ever!"

"Then," Walter cleared his throat before holding his arms out. "Can we redo my welcome home greeting then?"

Olivia practically launched herself into his arms, nearly sending the two of them teetering backwards. As she held him close, a small voice in Olivia's mind questioned the entire situation.

'This is too easy,' The voice said. 'What happened to all the rage from last night? Why is he acting so forgiving?'

But Olivia silenced the voice and just held onto her dearest friend.

"You mentioned serving Hellsing until we are old and gray." Walter recalled, rubbing circles on her back. "Aren't you…going to let him turn you?"

Olivia noticeably flinched at his question, but she reminded herself that she needed to be honest from now on.

"We promised to wait until I am older, and then he would officially ask me. But I have already decided on my answer," She took a deep breath before pulling away and staring him in the eye. "When that time comes, I am going to say yes."

"Then….." Walter ran a hand down her cheek before smiling and pulling away. "We better make the most of our time together. Besides, we are even now."

"What do you mean even?" Olivia narrowed her eyes slightly, that voice screaming at the top of its lungs now. "What have you done to me?"

"Besides kick your ass?" Walter smirked, giving her a playful punch to the arm as he stepped away. "You are a Lieutenant General, are you not? If the Round Table saw your moves yesterday, they would petition to strip you of your rank!"

"Big talk for someone who has yet to be promoted!" Olivia stuck her tongue out with a grin, silencing that voice again. "How about a fair rematch once the training grounds dry off? Deal?"

Walter snorted before nodding and clasping their hands together in agreement.

"Deal."

* * *

Later that night, Walter sat on the edge of his bed with the transmitter in his hand.

Sir Hellsing's fears, Olivia's marriage and plans to become a vampire, every single thing they trusted him with was reported to Millennium without a shred of hesitation.

"Perhaps I should've been a theatre major." Walter took a drag of his cigarette before exhaling through his nose. "I'd say I gave two Academy Award winning performances today, wouldn't you agree?"

Once the connection was severed, Walter hid the transmitter in a concealed shelf under his bed before walking over to his desk where all the gifts and letters Olivia sent to him lay.

Her letters, the rabbit doll, the muffler, he gathered them up in his arms and dumped them into the rubbish bin outside the kitchen door.

"No attachments, no problem." Walter slammed the lid shut and waltzed back into the manor with his hands in his pockets. "That junk means nothing to me now anyways."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Arthur heard a loud bang outside his office window and parted the drapes to investigate.

"What the—?!" Arthur watched as Walter dug around inside the tipped over rubbish bin, grabbing crumpled scraps of paper with a blue muffler around his neck and a doll nestled on his lap. "What is he—you know what?" Arthur let the drapes fall back into place and walked away with his hands in the air. "Walter's business is his own. I'm too drunk to deal with this."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***Olivia has always said that to Alucard when he was in his lowest points and needed her love; it is time for Alucard to bring it full circle now. I'M SORRY BUT I LOVE IT WHEN OLIVIA AND ALUCARD PICK UP ON EACH OTHER'S PHRASES.**

 **Remember Alucard called his wedding to Olivia a contract. However, it is a contract he willingly agreed to unlike the Hellsing one. Many of you probably already know this, but it is the fact that Alucard has technically two masters now that leads to the upcoming events. Even though Olivia's 'contract' demands they are equals and not master and servant. And a** **bathtub is not a flowing stream of water, so Alucard can enter one. :D Look, I rarely cross into this territory, so let me have this. The shit is about to hit the ceiling soon, so I need to get all the Aluvia in that I can get. And yes, that is the ship name. Olivia + Alucard= Aluvia. Also given** **how Alucard can wander freely around Hellsing manor in the main storyline, I would say Integra is the first master to show Alucard any kindness and care beyond a master/service dynamic. And I'm sorry but the thought of Arthur having a crisis while his servant is getting major action directly above is what gave me life during this chapter. Hey, at least Aluvia wasn't dicking down….yet. And that tendril scene, a certain Tumblr post has haunted me since I've first seen it and I am not apologizing. :D**

 **Anyways, Walter is going to use Arthur and Olivia's trust in him to manipulate them, and knowing Arthur's fear about Alucard, Walter is going to contribute to the events that lead to Alucard's imprisonment!**

 **And avatarange, here is the first mention of you in the story! I am sorry it took so long, but she will play a part in the upcoming arc! And FayValentine, be on the look out for the part you play as well~! :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Thank you again for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter! :D**


	45. Stacking The Dominoes

**This chapter is dedicated to Daisy**

* * *

During the aftermath of World War II, the Allied Powers dedicated their forces to extinguishing all traces of the Nazi Party and any of its remaining followers. Of course, a majority of soldiers and followers pled innocence and testified that they were only following orders, but that didn't absolve them of their crimes.

Nothing excuses genocide.

On the other hand, there were a small yet vocal few who held fast to their vile beliefs and either fought to the death or fled to live another day.

And, if one was lucky, the Vatican would assist in their escape to freedom.

Only the Major was unperturbed when a handful of Vatican priests offered to smuggle them to Brazil in exchange for immortality.

Selling indulgences, prideful superiority, genocide, the Catholic Church was guilty of the same crimes, but it was Millennium that was willing to admit to their heinous nature instead of sweeping their sins under the rug.

For five months, the priests aided Millennium in their reinvention, yet when suspicions began to mount, they cut off ties and fled back to Rome.

But the damage had already been done, and for the past six years, Millennium lay dormant in a massive bunker at the base of Corcovado Mountain in Rio de Janeiro, continuing their vampirization experiments and awaiting the glorious day when they could wage eternal war.

Then, during the night of the Fall Equinox, Millennium received some very peculiar information from their dear mole, Walter C. Dornez.

Information regarding the teetering stability of the Hellsing organization brought on by its leader's growing paranoia towards his pet, and the unorthodox marriage between that pet and a soldier.

* * *

After the transmission cut off, the Major's private bunker was dead silent.

All four occupants wore differing expressions: the Doktor—shock, the Captain—indifference, Schrondinger—amusement, and the Major…well, the huge grin on his face conveyed a wide spectrum of emotion that was difficult to pin down to just one.

"Maj—?" The Doktor leapt back when the Major shot to his feet and began to applaud vigorously.

"So my beloved Count has found himself another bride!" He guffawed, his applause like gunshots echoing in the metal bunker. "And not to a normal woman like SHE, but a half-bred soldier owed by the family that enslaved him all those years ago!"

What beautiful irony!

What a beautiful Shakespearian tragedy!

What beautifully disgusting news!

"Oh, my dear Count! What has become of you?" The Major dramatically reached out to the transmitter like a grand performer to his audience, that grin still ever present on his face. "You have not taken that _fraulien's_ blood and dragged her into the night but instead you gift her with a wedding ring and acts of romance? Do you think you are human? _Nein_!" He pointed to a photo of Olivia tacked onto a wooden board. "What is it about her that has tamed you into this domesticated shell?! Where is my monster that dances between life and death?!"

"Well, Major," Schrodinger plopped across his desk and handed him a candid photo of Olivia from Warsaw. "You always said he had a penchant for pretty things. She also did a lot of damage to the facility, and she even gave Zorin a hard time too." Cupping his head in his hands, Schrodinger grinned and kicked his legs back and forth. "Pretty face, battle capabilities, what is there not to like?"

"Schrodinger, off the table!" The Doktor chided, trying to pry him off the desk but to no avail. "Honestly, show some decorum!"

"But Major doesn't mind!" Schrodinger pouted, sinking his claws into the mahogany wood. "Right?"

But The Major was preoccupied with Olivia's photo, noting the power in her stance as she commanded Alucard while blood and shredded tissue gushed from her mauled wrist. He recalled how her voice boomed across the battlefield, and how she collapsed into tears moments after. He recalled the euphoric expression on Alucard's face when she gave the order, and the way he held her surround by a forest of impaled corpses. And, the Major realized that Alucard already loved Olivia even then.

"Major~!" Schrodinger wined and pounded on the desk, causing veins to bulge from the Doktor's forehead.

"Oh for the—! Captain, remove him!"

Stone-faced as ever, the Captain trudged over to the desk and plucked Schrodinger up by his collar, silencing his tantrum with one glance.

"Aww, you are no fun." He deflated as the Captain placed him on the ground, his ears and tail drooping. "I just wanted to show Major the picture I was able to take, that is all."

"I regret not letting your cells reach maturity." The Doktor ran a hand down his face before facing the Major, who was still entranced by the photograph. "Major, are you—?"

Once again, the Doktor leapt back as the Major shot out of his seat and brandished Olivia's photo upwards.

"We have made a grave error, gentlemen! Our Count has wed and we never sent our regards!" He flung the photo onto the table and threw his arms outward. "Fine, if this is the woman you have chosen, allow me to determine if she is worthy to be 'Queen of the Night'! And allow me to test the strength of your master, Sir Arthur Hellsing! If we are to wage war again, I want my opponents to be strong! And how can you be strong when your master keeps you locked away and suppresses your monstrous instincts! No matter how like a man you may act, you and I both know you are an irredeemable monster, and that is what makes you so wonderful! But can your master truly accept your nature?! Can your 'bride' truly accept your nature?! Let me determine their worth, and I will fully acknowledge them as formidable enemies!" With a frenzied grin, The Major faced his followers and clapped his hands together. "Halt all progression on the current trials! We have a new assignment, gentlemen!"

* * *

Back in London, Olivia and her troops were in the middle of their morning exercises when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Olivia." Walter sauntered over to her, his hands in his pockets and his troops diligently following behind him. "I see your adorable bunch is hard at work."

"Isn't a little early to pick a fight, Walter?" Olivia smirked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Besides, my 'adorable bunch' can take yours down in the blink of an eye. Right?!"

Her soldiers boisterously cheered while his soldiers playfully taunted them in return.

"Great, now they will never settle down." Olivia chuckled as they walked a little ways from their squads. "I thought we agreed your squad would stay to the north of the training grounds."

"A little rivalry builds morale. And you are the one who riled them up, not me." Walter snorted, giving her a fleeting glance before realizing she was stared holes into his face. "….Olivia?"

It had been three weeks since Walter's return and their friendship had mostly fallen back into place. Yet, Olivia could not shake the feeling that there was something off about Walter's behavior. Suspicion gnawed at her heart as she tried to figure out why he gave up so easily. She wanted to chalk it up to Walter finally maturing, but that prospect contradicted his behavior when he learned about her secret.

Yet, at the same time, this was Walter.

Her Walter.

Her best friend who would never harm her in any way and had no ulterior motives beyond serving the Hellsing family.

He may be cunning and deceitful to enemies but never to his own comrades and never to her.

So, perhaps Walter really had grown up, and he forgiving her so easily was just Walter being the bigger man.

At least, that is what she—for now—convinced herself to believe.

"It's nothing." Olivia shook her head with a smile before gesturing to his hands. "Are your knuckles alright?"

"Yeah, just some light scarring but nothing life threatening." Walter flexed his fingers before gesturing to her face. "Nice to see your face doesn't look like a tomato in a blender anymore."

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. 'Blender'." Olivia gave him the finger with a smile before taking a seat on a bench and signaling for Walter to do the same. "Think your squad will be ready for field work soon? My squad could give them a few pointers. They _**did**_ just complete a mission near Forthlin Road, no injuries or casualties. Of course, it was my leadership and strict training regimen that led to their success."

"Oh just you wait, Ms.' Tomato'." Walter cracked his knuckles with a smirk. "My squad will outdo yours in no time. After all, their superior officer is—."

"A preppy college graduate?" Olivia giggled, narrowly catching a wayward wire with Sic Parvis Magna. "I jest, I jest. No need to waste your ammo on me." She unwrapped the wire from the bow's limb and inspected it closely. "Your wires seem more durable than usual. It was pure metal before; did you make it into an alloy?"

"Not entirely. I found a method to weave spider silk into the copper for higher conductivity and tensile strength." Walter explained with a hint of pride in his tone. "I am anxious to test them out on a decent opponent. The squads deal with the small fry, leaving the big guns to us."

"Well I am sure we will get our chance soon, but try to enjoy peace while we have it, Walter." Olivia stood up and dusted off her skirt before holding a hand out to him. "Shall we, Lieutenant General Dornez?"

Walter laughed and nodded, clasping his hand in hers and allowing her to hoist him to his feet.

"After you, Lieutenant General Song."

* * *

From his office window, Arthur watched his protégés stroll back to their soldiers, hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces.

Just like how they were when they were children.

When things were simpler, happier, pure.

Arthur would give anything to return to those peaceful times when his main concerns were picking a new helicopter and keeping Olivia and Walter from bickering the house down.

But things weren't so simple anymore, and Arthur felt like everything was spiraling around him. Even with Alucard's obedient behavior and Walter's vow to protect him and Hellsing's future, he still couldn't find solid ground to stand on.

Heaving a grand sigh, Arthur let the drape fall back into place and sauntered over to his desk.

Acelie Smith's letter remained unopened on top of his letter box, gathering dust as Arthur debated whether or not to read it. For some reason, he felt he shouldn't open it until the right moment.

"…It's that moment." He grabbed the letter and sliced it open with his steel letter opener before pulling out a single piece of stationary.

 _To Sir Arthur Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,_

 _If my calculations serve me correct, you are reading this after allowing my letter to fester on your desk for a few weeks. And, if my calculations serve me correct again, you are searching your office for any bugs or microphones._

 _Rest assure, your office is secure as can be; I just thought saying 'Hello' was boring._

 _Hopefully you recognize my name, but if you do not, that is to be expected. We have only met once after all. It was a year after you became Hellsing's Director, and my teacher and I came to visit you. I was still a child, but you greeted me warmly and said Hellsing was at my disposal should I ever need it._

 _So, I ask for your help not in battle but in academics._

 _As a writer and researcher, I have studied hundreds of mythical creatures and civilizations yet there is still more to be discovered. I pray that you will allow me the chance to visit the Hellsing archives, and in return, I will offer my services as a scholar and warrior during my stay at your manor._

 _I do hope you will consider my offer. Since I was a child, I have admired your integrity and strength in the face of peril. You even told me during our meeting to never let fear cloud my mind and to always trust in my principles._

 _I pray to hear from you soon._

 _Regards, Acelie Smith_

That's it.

Acelie Smith was the apprentice of Sir Miles Deveraux, world renowned mythical scholar and one of his father's oldest friends. He had come to congratulate him on inheriting the family title, and he had brought Acelie with him. She couldn't have been a day over four when they met, but Arthur vividly recalled that she had brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"I suppose there is no harm in letting her visit the manor." He reached out for his fountain pen and some parchment when he paused for a moment and re-read the last few lines of her letter.

"Never let fear cloud my mind and always trust in my principles." He recited with a scoff. "Didn't know I had such a way with words."

But Arthur repeated those words as he thought back on his earlier days of overconfidence and zest to uphold his family's honor as vampire hunters and the keeper of Dracula. Even when difficulties arose, his younger self never submitted to paranoia and fought with every ounce of his being.

What was keeping him from doing the same now?

Without a second thought, Arthur snatched his coat off the nearby stand and stormed out the door, a long forgotten glow emitting from his weary eyes.

* * *

 _When Vlad was a child, he used to visit the castle's chapel with his mother. They would kneel before the altar and offer prayers to God._

 _Well, his mother did._

 _He would marvel at how rays of sunlight would flood through the stained glass windows, and how the monks' chants gave the holy building an ethereal feeling. His mother scolded him when she caught his eyes wandering around instead of closed in reverence, but Vlad enjoyed visiting the chapel with her if only because he felt the walls protected him and his mother from his father's cruelty._

 _After his mother's death, he never returned to the chapel, not even after his return home. His wedding to Juztina wasn't even held there since he was a prisoner in Hungary and was forced to marry in their church._

 _Besides, stepping foot into that chapel after all the sins committed to him and by him, he felt like it would soil his mother's memory and had the doors nailed shut upon his coronation._

 _Yet, here he stood at that same altar, the windows and stone pillars as beautiful as he remembered. And he stood there not as Vlad Dracul III but Alucard. How rare and peculiar it was for him to visit his past in his current form instead of his mortal one. And how strange it was that he wore not his usual apparel but the clothes he wore during his honeymoon with Olivia._

 _The moment Alucard thought of her, he heard her voice echoing off the walls. She was humming a lullaby, and he fervently searched for where she was._

 _When he turned around, he found her walking up the aisle with her back to him. She wore a white gown with a train, and her long black hair swayed with her movements. A ray of sunlight illuminated her being, and Alucard was about to call out to her when he noticed something that make him freeze in place._

 _Nestled in Olivia's arms was a baby—_ _ **their**_ _baby,_ _ **their**_ _daughter._

 _As if sensing his presence, the baby peered over Olivia's shoulder and stared at him for a moment before a smile broke out across her face and she reached out to him._

" _Vasilissa…." Alucard croaked with his hand stretched outwards. "Wait…." He stumbled forward before breaking out into a full sprint. "Wait! Olivia! Wai—!"_

 ***CRASH***

* * *

Alucard jerked awake when his wine glass shattered against the floor. It must have slipped from his hand when he dozed off.

"A dream…." He ran a hand down his face, feeling both exhausted and stupidly forlorn. "What spurred on such a strange dream?"

Olivia and Alucard had joked about them having children before and even referred to his child form and his form based off Olivia's imagination as their children.

But this dream was different in that the baby was **their** daughter.

Unions between humans and vampires were not unheard of, but it was impossible for children to be born from such a union.

After all how could such a being exist while being a paradox in of itself—being both living and dead?

"Ridiculous." Alucard growled, grabbing his spare glass from his side table and pouring Olivia's wine into it. "Why am I even entertaining such an impossible notion?"

Besides…..even if they could have a child together, Olivia would be forfeiting her chance at eternal life and living with only reminders of her would be too painful.

Especially since their daughter looked so much like her mother.

But…at least in his dreams he could have both Olivia and their children without ultimatum.

That notion alone was enough to bring a tiny smile to Alucard's face as he drank from his glass.

'Her hands were so tiny…' He inspected his own hand for reference. 'Mine are gigantic compared to hers. If I held her hand, it would be like grabbing a pebble.'

Suddenly, he felt a presence and he peered up to find Arthur marching over to him with a scowl.

"My master." Alucard stood at attention and removed his hat. "To what do I owe this pleas—?"

"Shut up and walk me with me, Alucard." Arthur ordered before turning on his heel and marching back towards the stairs. "Hurry up. I want to do this before it starts raining."

Confused yet intrigued, Alucard obediently followed after his master up the stairs, across the foyer, and out the front door.

As the doors opened and they steeped out into the open air, Alucard paused briefly.

He hated sunlight. It was an annoyance and gave him a headache.

Yet as he felt the sunlight filter through the overcast and onto his face, he found the sensation rather refreshing.

Four years….it had been four years since he had last been outside.

"Come on!" Arthur beckoned to him. "We are taking a walk through the gardens."

"I know I am your family's pet but not even your ancestors took me out for walks." Alucard teased, diligently following Arthur as they entered the gardens.

Arthur did not grace him with a response, and they strolled through the gardens in silence until they were near the halfway point. When the fountain marking the garden's heart was in sight, Arthur screeched to a halt and whirled around to face Alucard.

"Who do you serve?"

"Sir Arthur Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Alucard answered without hesitation.

"Will you follow any order I give you?" Arthur stepped forward, his gaze sharp as steel.

"Of course, my master. Without question."

"Even if that order was given on my death bed?" He yanked Alucard down by his cravat so they were at eye level. "Would you still follow that order after I die? Would you—?"

"Arthur."

The sound of Alucard addressing him by his given name made Arthur stumble back, and he just stood there frozen before clearing his throat and raising his chin.

"Who gave you permission to address me so formally? I am not the same child you met twenty-one years ago."

"My apologizes, **Sir Hellsing**." Alucard bowed with a hand over his heart. "But I want to extinguish any doubts you have." He lifted his hand up with the back of his hand facing forward. "These sigils are burned into my hands and into my very being. Any order you give me will be obeyed, even beyond the grave."

Arthur stared back and forth between the sigils and Alucard's unwavering eyes before crossing his arms and sighing, his weary thirty-eight year old face showing its age.

"Never act without my permission again." Arthur finally stated after a pregnant pause. "After today, I will permit you to roam around the manor once more, but I will not send you out on missions—I have soldiers for that reason. You will only be used in emergencies and as a last resort. Have I made myself absolutely clear?"

"Crystal clear." Alucard kowtowed before him, kissing the tops of his boots. "You are good to me, my master. I am and will always be your loyal servant."

"Hellsing will always be your main priority. Do well to remember that." Arthur leered down at him. "Should you disobey or act without my orders again, I will chain you in the catacombs below the manor and leave you to starve." Then, taking Alucard completely off guard, Arthur leaned forward and placed his hand on his head.

"Master?" Alucard peered up in confusion and wonder. "What are you—?"

"Let us finish our stroll then." Arthur turned away and continued walking as if he didn't just pet Alucard. 'Why the hell did I do that?! I threaten his life then comfort him like he is my pet? Well, he is the family—oh what the fuck am I thinking?!' With pink ears and a scowl, Arthur peeked over his shoulder and shouted, "Are you coming or not?! I have work to do you know!"

Still in shock, Alucard slowly touched the spot where Arthur's hand was and a smile broke out across his face as he nodded and stood up.

"Coming, Master Hellsing."

* * *

For an hour, the two of them strolled through the manor gardens in comfortable silence with Arthur taking the lead and Alucard trailing behind like a diligent shadow. In a way, _**it was**_ like he was taking his dog for a walk.

At one point, he stopped to inspect an azalea bush when he noticed a family of four bunnies perched below the leaves.

"Oh, how cute. I wonder how long they have—Alucard, what the hell are you doing?"

Alucard had dropped down on all fours and was engaged in a staring match with the bunnies.

"Isn't it obvious, Master?" He chuckled, slowly inching forward. "I am greeting my in-laws."

Arthur rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Get your ass off the ground. You are scaring them."

"Am I?"

Right on cue, the bunnies cautiously inched forward until they were face to face with Alucard. Then, with slow twitching noses, they pawed at and nuzzled against his face.

Arthur was dumbstruck.

"Nice to finally meet you as well." Alucard chuckled, reveling in their affections before gathering them up in his arms and facing Arthur. "Mas—?"

" **NO.** "

* * *

Eventually they reached the end of the gardens, just in time for the weather to take a turn for the worse. The winds were brutal, the rain was freezing, and the thunder was deafening.

And to make matters worse, just as Arthur was about to bolt for the front door, Alucard picked him up, cocooned him inside his jacket, and transported them inside the manor.

"Are you alright, Master Hellsing?" Alucard asked as he placed him down. "It wouldn't do for you to catch a cold from this rain."

The images of Kanga and Roo from Winnie the Pooh flashed through his mind, and Arthur's ears flushed pink once more as he marched up the stairs in a huff.

"Return to your room immediately, Alucard, and remember what we discussed today. Only around the manor!"

"Of course, My Master." He bowed with a teasing grin. "If you would like to take me on a walk again, I am more than happy to—."

"SHUT UP." Arthur hissed, turning the corner and out of sight.

Alucard laughed and moved towards the hallway leading to his dungeon when he felt her presence.

He jerked around and found Olivia standing atop the staircase, her hands covering her mouth and tears pooling down her cheeks.

"We….We don't have to hide anymore?" She breathed out, her words littered with hiccups.

"Starting tomorrow we don't." He stood before the winding stairway and held his arms out. "But I don't think a quick hug is out of the question."

Olivia practically leapt down the stairs and into his arms, and he spun around as her laughter echoed throughout the foyer. For a while, they just stood there in each other's arms, free to be together in the open after years of secret meetings.

"Let's go on a date!" Olivia bounced on her heels, and Alucard smiled immediately at the familiar quirk. "I heard Sir Hellsing say 'Only around the manor', but we can still have fun with what we have! We can have a picnic near our tree or have a fencing match or maybe we can...!"

As she continued to list off activities, Alucard just stared at her freely.

Free.

He was free to touch her and to be near her.

No more hiding in the shadows.

No more anxiously waiting for her footsteps to stampede down the dungeon stairway.

No more hidden kisses in the dark or secret visits.

Alucard could kiss Olivia for the entire world to see.

So, he did.

* * *

Arthur slammed his office doors shut behind him, still grumbling under his breath.

"I have one lapse in judgement, and he thinks he can cocoon me in his arms like some child." He flung his coat onto the love seat and collapsed in his chair. "Ridiculous….."

His hand itched for his cigarettes and scotch, but instead he reached for the post left on his desk.

"Bill…..Rubbish…..Bill…..More Rubbish….Letter from Her Royal Highness…..Bill…..Bil—Wait a minute." Arthur picked up a letter marked with the Princess' emblem, rubbing his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. When he realized this was an actual letter from the Princess, Arthur scrambled for his opener and sliced the envelope open to reveal a letter written in perfect cursive:

 _Sir Arthur Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,_

 _I am sure you are well aware that the date of my coronation is approaching._

 _During my reign as queen, I want to ensure all of my forces are at their best, and that I am well aware of every movement._

 _Thus, this coming Wednesday, I will send my advisor to visit your manor. She will be the liaison between me and you. She will report your operations to me, and in turn, she will deliver my messages and orders to you._

 _I trust you will treat her with the courtesy expected of someone of your station, and that you will continue to serve the Crown admirably._

The bottom of the letter bore her seal and the advisor's calling card.

"Manali Yadav..." Arthur read aloud before placing the letter next to Acelie Smith's. "What a popular man I am, receiving letters from powerful women who wish to bless me with their presence." He chuckled softly before peering over at his calendar. "This is going to be a busy week. Guess I should shave."

* * *

Later that night, Alucard sat on his throne, his lips still stained with Olivia's lipstick and a faraway look in his eyes.

What an act of kindness this was.

Alucard learned to never expect anything from the Hellsings, and Arthur was the same as his ancestors but he was also different.

He was strict and cold, yet he was also merciful and allowed Alucard little pleasures without ulterior motives.

And Alucard wasn't lying. Whatever Sir Hellsing ordered, he would comply without question. Yet, Sir Hellsing was not the only person he answered to.

However, there was a vital difference.

Olivia never ordered, but requested. Never as a master to a servant but as a wife to her husband.

So, whatever Sir Hellsing ordered, he would comply.

And whatever Olivia requested, he would comply as well.

"My beautiful wife, Venus." Alucard stared at his reflection in the wine glass, licking his stained lips. "And her wretched husband, Mars."

With a chuckle, he leaned back in his throne and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile glued to his face.

* * *

 _Alucard stood before the double doors leading into the chapel, listening to Olivia humming a lullaby within._

 _Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed the doors open and found Olivia and Vasilissa lying in a field of red daffodils. She was smiling down at their daughter who in turn was grinning and waving her tiny hands and feet around._

 _Alucard couldn't move. What if he did and he woke up before he could reach them again? What if Vasilissa cried the minute he held her? What if she hated him like he hated his father?_

 _But then Olivia sat up and smiled at him, daffodil petals stuck in her hair._

" _Look, Vasilissa." She cooed, caressing her chubby cheeks with a feather-like touch. "Your Daddy's come to see you."_

 _And, just like in his previous dream, Vasilissa took one look at him and smiled widely, her tiny fangs poking out of her gums—Alucard fell in love with her right then and there._

 _Taking a deep breath, he walked over to them and took a seat before Olivia while also discreetly wiping his sweaty hands on his pants._

" _She's got your eyes and teeth, my love." Olivia giggled, blowing raspberries against her cheek. "Unfortunately, she also has your mischievous nature! I fear the day she is able to walk!"_

" _You say it like it is a bad thing." Alucard smirked, tugging at a lock of her hair. "Last time I checked, you found my nature endearing."_

" _Only on occasion." She teased with her tongue stuck out. "Would you like to hold our baby, Alucard?"_

 _Gulping audibly, he nodded and held his arms out._

 _Nothing could prepare him for feeling and seeing their daughter up close as Olivia placed Vasilissa in his arms, and for a moment, he was afraid he was going to drop her._

" _This…..This is our baby….right?" Alucard stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, completely enamored with the smiling baby in his arms. "We made her…right?"_

" _Of course!" Olivia laughed, lying on her side with her head nestled in her palm. "Isn't she beautiful?"_

 _Vasilissa giggled as her tiny hands roamed over Alucard's face, tugging on his lips and poking his fangs while showing off her own. Then, when Alucard went to stroke her cheek again, she wrapped both of her hands around his finger and nipped at it._

 _Rapturous laughter burst from Alucard's chest as he nodded and kissed her forehead with tears trailing down his cheeks._

" _Yes. Yes, she is."_

* * *

Away from the warmth Hellsing Manor was currently engulfed in, there was a man sitting alone at an outdoor café in Hamburg, Germany. He scrutinized the faces of passerbys, searching for the person who had beckoned him from his hotel room and out into the drizzling night.

Thirty minutes passed and no one called out to the man, so the man's bodyguard cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Mr. Hellsing, it is almost three in the morning. Perhaps it is a prank from some—."

"The caller said they wanted to discuss Hellsing!" Richard barked, leering at his beer that had gone flat a while ago. "No one here knows who I am, so it must be someone important!"

"And it is!" A jovial voice piped up, and the two of them whirled around to find Schrodinger sitting across from them with the Captain directly behind.

"Wa—What is this?!" Richard stuttered, flying out of his seat while Jonathan reached for his gun only for the Captain to stop him. "Who are you people?! Did my brother send you?!"

"Calm down, Mr. Hellsing." Schrodinger hummed, his head resting on his hands. "We are here to talk about your brother actually."

Still on edge, Richard studied the Captain from head to toe before doing the same to Schrodinger. Then, gradually, he took a seat with a guarded expression.

"What about my brother?"

Schrodinger just smiled and handed him a small mahogany box with a gold seal.

"How would you like a shot at taking your brother's place?"

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter sets up and introduces the main players in the coming arc. I originally had this chapter finished a while back, but monsterloversanonymous on Tumblr was posting that good Dadcard content so I ended up re-writing the entire chapter because of their beautiful work.**

 **You can also see the fic has a new coverart by mondaijo on Tumblr. You can see the entire artwork on my Tumblr, along with posts that are tagged with this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much to those who support my fic and all the beautiful reviews you all have written. I love them all and you all so much.**

 **Please leave a review on this chapter as well.**

 **I would also like to thank Daisy who, for 12 years, sat next to me through all my hardships and listened to me edit these chapters before posting them. I love you and will miss you. Thank you for being there for me from the moment I entered an American elementary school. I just wish you would be here with me as I graduate college.**

 **This chapter is for you.**


	46. The Sweet Taste of You on My Tongue

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all the favs, follows, and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! And I welcome all new and returning readers! :D**

 **And this chapter is dedicated to the Love Square Discord Squad who (accidently) predicted plot points in this chapter! I love you guys and how we go from unconditional love/support to art, fashion, AUs, extreme thirst, and then back to unconditional love/support. You are all the best! :D**

* * *

 _ **Stay by my side.**_

 _ **Stay hidden behind me.**_

 _ **I won't let anyone kill you.**_

 _Corpses…..severed limbs…..blood…..so much blood…._

 _Chaos…utter chaos…._

 _ **No one will touch you.**_

 _ **No one will come near you.**_

 _Olivia was hunched over in the heart of a massacre, her naked form saturated in sweat and blood with a white bundle cradled in her arms._

 _The stench of death polluted the air, and shredded viscera sullied everything in sight….yet the white bundle was untainted. And, from the bundle, a tiny hand reached out and touched her cheek._

 _ **As long as I am alive**_

 _ **No one will harm you**_

 _Blood leaking into her eyes, Olivia held the baby close as she hummed a lullaby. The baby cooed happily and tugged at her hair, unperturbed by the chaos surrounding it._

 _ **You will live**_

 _Gunshots and footsteps echoed in the distance, but Olivia only held the baby tighter and continued to hum._

 _ **That is my promise to you**_

 _The baby cuddled against her breast and drifted off to sleep as hundreds of armed soldiers surrounded them._

 _ **Even if I lose everything**_

 _Olivia pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead and stood tall, the lake of blood rippling around her._

 _ **Even if I become a monster**_

 _Her sclera had been dyed red…._

 _Her cursed hand oozed ink…._

 _ **I will protect you**_

 _Gunfire reverberated….._

 _Olivia began to sing again….._

 _Then all was silent…_

 _ **Because I love you**_

* * *

Safely tucked away in her bed, Olivia's eyes fluttered open, unshed tears leaking down her cheeks as she stared up at the ceiling in bemusement and sorrow.

Why…..?

Why did she feel like that?

Though she had just awoken—a vast array of emotions reducing her to tears—Olivia could not recall what her dream was about.

She knew she was protecting someone but whom? There had been blood but was it hers or someone else's? And why was there blood in the first place?

Ugh! It was all so vexing and she wanted to chalk it up as a simple nightmare. However, Olivia had learned long ago there was no such thing as a 'simple nightmare' or mere coincidences—the eternal blood on her hands was proof of that.

As a child, Olivia saw the world as black and white—good people did only good things while bad people did only bad things; no harm would come to the good while the bad were always punished.

As an adult, Olivia understood how naïve her beliefs were and how those beliefs led to the deaths of innocent people.

She was a soldier, and soldiers could not afford to make mistakes. But she was also human, and mistakes happened regardless. What mattered was how she dealt with it.

Wallowing in pity and self-hatred will not bring those people back. If she wants to prevent unnecessary deaths, then Olivia would have to never let her guard down and fight with all her power. And if lives were still lost, she would have to acknowledge that it is part of the job and let go while knowing she gave it her all so there are no regrets or what-ifs.

If child Olivia could see her now, she would no doubt call her older self a monster—maybe she was, both in the eyes of her enemies and the eyes of the people she protects.

'And to think,' Olivia gradually sat up and wiped her eyes. 'becoming a monster was once my greatest fear….'

The clock on her nightstand read 3:04 am, and she buried her head in her hands with a groan.

'Couldn't I have woken up closer to my alarm range?'

Kicking aside the covers, Olivia padded over to the window with the intention of letting the cool morning air clear the sand from her eyes. However, as she pulled aside the drapes, Olivia found a winter wonderland sprawled out before her.

"Gosh, I knew it was October but I didn't think it was cold enough for snow!" She flinched slightly when she placed her hands on the glass. "If the snow doesn't let up, we will have to cancel morning drills in favor of shoveling out the walkways….which I suppose counts as exercise in a way."

Against the backdrop of ebony night and a full moon, the falling snow were like strings of pearls and the immaculate snowbed was like a blanket of diamonds glimmering only for her eyes to see.

When was the last time she had watched the snowfall on a full moon? Was it seven….ten…..no, it was fourteen years ago on Christmas Eve. She sat on the windowsill, a young heartbroken girl who did not fully understand what it meant to be a soldier and mourned her first Christmas without her family. Then little Olivia had gone out into the snow and made snowmen of her new family—Sir Hellsing gave her a stern lecture about leaving 'snow demons' outside his office window the next day.

Smiling at the memory, Olivia unlatched the window and pushed it open, clouds puffing from her mouth as she shivered at the icy breeze. Though she could not recall her dream, its aura left a bad aftertaste in her mouth and the cold provided a remedy.

'It would be better if I did not dream at all…..'Olivia collapsed to her knees and rested her arms on the windowsill. 'At least I could have a restful slumber.'

She shut her eyes and hummed a melody as the breeze swirled around her, ruffling her nightgown and weaving through her hair like a lover's caress.

Just like that night in Buckingham Palace Gardens.

The night Alucard held her so dearly and said he was in love with her with such tenderness in his voice. When he whispered those words in her ear, it was like a heavy veil had been lifted and Olivia realized she was in love with him too. She had only known of family love until then, so loving someone romantically was uncharted territory for her.

But Alucard had been patient, and one year later, Olivia finally confessed that she was in love with him too and she had not stopped since then.

Even now, it was surreal to think the man who once flung her at a hellhound was now her husband.

Her arrogant, violent, devious, childish, sorrowful, gentle, beautiful, loving husband.

If her younger self could see her now, she would probably be mortified that she would marry someone 'so old and mean like Mr. Alucard'.

Her laughter came out in white puffs, and Olivia continued to hum as the cold numbed away all her negative feelings.

 **It is my lady!**

 **O, it is my love.**

 **O, that she knew she were.**

Olivia's eyes shot open at the new yet familiar voice, and she peered down to find Alucard standing amongst the unruly snow coated shrubs and vines directly below her window. When their eyes made contact, Alucard removed his hat and placed it over his heart like a suitor come to greet his belle.

 **She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?**

 **Her eye discourses; I will answer it.**

Alucard slid his glasses off and slumped against the vines, looking very much like a love-struck fool.

 **I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:**

 **Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,**

 **Having some business, do entreat her eyes**

 **To twinkle in their spheres till they return.**

With a blush red as rose and a smile bright enough to be seen from space, Olivia rested her hand on her cheek with an equally love-struck expression and silently urged him to continue on.

 **See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!**

Alucard bit his lip and sighed dramatically, rousing a string of laughter from his audience.

 **O, that I were a glove upon that hand,**

 **That I might touch that cheek!**

"Alucard!" Olivia buried her face into her arms, her sweet laughter goading him on.

 **She speaks!**

Alucard leapt forward with a hand outstretched.

 **O, speak again, bright angel!**

Olivia's abdomen was on the verge of tearing yet she couldn't stop laughing. The night's chill was long forgotten, and her body was engulfed in that special warmth only Alucard could bring.

Finally, she composed herself enough to wipe her tears and grace her love with a response.

 **I have no joy of this contract to-night:**

 **It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;**

 **Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be**

 **Ere one can say 'It lightens.'**

 **Sweet, good night!**

 **This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,**

 **May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.**

 **Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest**

 **Come to thy heart as that within my breast!**

In a flash, Alucard was at her window, his hands clasped on both sides of the frame and his lips centimeters from hers.

 **O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?**

The line was recited with an airy growl that sent shivers down her spine, and she had to restrain herself from kissing him right then and there.

 **What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?**

She traced his lips with her finger, watching as he trembled with anticipation.

 **The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.**

And the way he whispered those words, the way his eyes shone with pure love, how could anyone blame Olivia for ending their private play with a smothering kiss that nearly sent Alucard teetering backwards.

"How could I forget how theatrical you are?" Olivia pulled back slightly, laughing as Alucard's lips sought after hers. "Tell me, just how long were you waiting outside for me?"

"Since you opened the window and I felt the shift in your body temperature. I figured a simple 'Hello' was too boring so I improvised." His hands moved from the window frame to her shoulders then slowly down her waist, his gloves vanishing into thin air. He leaned in close, as if to kiss her again, before placing his lips next to her ear and whispering, "May we have our date now?"

"A moonlight date in a winter wonderland?" Olivia hummed, sweeping her fingers through his hair. "I couldn't ask for a more romantic setting. What would you like to do?"

"Anything." This time Alucard kissed her, his fangs poking her bottom lip. "As long as your attention remains on me alone. Think only of me, that is all I desire."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Olivia bumped their foreheads together before taking a step back. "Let me get dressed and then we can—."

"I have a way to keep you warm." Alucard entered the room and removed his coat. He swept it around her shoulders before pausing and giving her a cheeky grin. "Get your mind out of the gutter. You know I didn't mean it like that….unless you want to—."

"Shut up." She huffed, mentally kicking herself for allowing her mind to wander. 'Why am I acting like I did when I was 18?! We have been married four years already! We even _**bathed**_ together for goodness sake!'

He laughed at her animated thoughts and adjusted the coat so it was wrapped around her comfortably.

"But we only had a few days to be husband and wife freely." Alucard chuckled, sweeping her hair out from under the collar while noting how the coat fit more snuggly around her.

"That means we have to make up for lost time then." Olivia grinned and was about to step back when he firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hmm? Is something wrong?"

He did not grant her a response, instead studying her from head to toe with a contemplative expression.

Olivia had grown since the last time she wore his coat. Of course it was still rather big on her, but the tails and sleeves didn't drag on the floor anymore. And it wasn't just her height, but her face, body, and demeanor. The changes were minor, but they were noticeable enough for Alucard—who had only been able to see her sparsely and in dim lighting—to realize Olivia had grown older.

Over the past four years, Olivia had grown into a young woman and he hadn't been able to experience it beside her.

What a beautiful yet heartbreaking sight it was.

"Alucard?" Olivia stilled his hands as they traced her face and peered up at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Once again, he did not respond and instead leaned in like he was going to kiss her. But, right as their lips were about to touch, Alucard laid his head on the curve of her neck and crumbled to his knees.

"Alu—?"

"Forgive me for leaving you alone for so long," His breath tickled her clavicle and his hands slipped out from under hers, finding their place on her hips. "Forgive me for not being at your side." He kissed and sucked at her neck while his fingers dug into her skin through the coat and nightgown. "Forgive me for not honoring my vows as your husband." He kissed the newly formed love bite before weaving their hands together and reverently kissing her knuckles. "I swear." Another kiss. "I swear to never leave your side again." He nuzzled his face against her skin, savoring its warmth and softness while also marveling at the scars earned from years of fighting. They were Olivia's hands and by God, Alucard never wanted to let them go again. "I swear to be a husband worthy of you….if you will still have me."

Without hesitation, Olivia collapsed to her knees and peppered Alucard's face with kisses.

"There is nothing to forgive, Alucard. You don't need to prove what you already are. You never left me. And I will never leave you." She kissed his forehead. "I will never let anything happen to you again." A kiss to his cheeks. "I will protect you no matter what." A kiss to his lips. "I swear to you. I will never let anything separate us again."

The strength in her tone; the way she cradled his face like something precious; the warmth of her kisses, and the unconditional love and unshed tears glimmering in her eyes—the four year weight in his chest shattered and Alucard launched himself into her arms, sending her toppling backwards.

"I love you." His kisses bruised her lips and his fingers burrowed into her skin, but Olivia didn't care a bit. She returned his kisses with equal vigor and gasped when his cold hands glided up her thighs and tugged her waist upward so her legs could wrap around him. With one hand steadying her hips and the other cradling her neck, Alucard kissed, nibbled and sucked at her skin like a starving man before a glorious feast. Olivia's soft moans and whimpers whet his appetite further, and a distant yet familiar voice demanded that he turn her now so Olivia could be his entirely.

But Alucard silenced the voice and instead eased back so he and Olivia were making eye contact. Then, he brought her hand to his lips and gingerly kissed her wedding ring, all while never taking his eyes off hers.

Finally—Finally!—he could say those three words that have been burning on his tongue since he saw her open the window.

"I missed you."

Oh Lord….the way her emerald eyes widened and sparkled with endearment, the light blush on her cheeks that spread to her love bite ridden neck, her bashful grin that reached her eyes, and the way she brought his hand to her chest and whispered "I missed you too, my love"—oh God, that voice was getting more convincing and he dove down for another kiss when Olivia stopped him.

"I have missed you every day—1,460 days to be exact. And now that you are here in my arms, I want to savor every moment." Her hands glided from his shoulders to his face, and she smiled warmly as her thumbs caressed his cheeks. "So let's savor this moment and every moment that comes after, this day and every day for the rest of our lives." She brought his lips to hers and kissed them sweetly before whispering in his ear, "And I would like to start this morning by having my husband sweep me into his arms and take me outside so we can have our moonlight date."

Olivia didn't have to say another word. With a fiery kiss, Alucard swept her up into his arms and carried her to the windowsill. He peered down at her and she nodded, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders and bracing herself as they zipped off into the night as nothing more than a red streak slashed across the ebony night.

* * *

It was like something out of a fairytale.

They were inside a gossamer snowglobe with powdered starlight pearls swirling past them and a heavenly pianist playing in the distance. And this sight—this wonderland—was for the two of them.

For their eyes and their enjoyment alone.

Heaving her worries aside into the brisk wind, Olivia flung her arms outward and leaned backed with a smile of pure rapture on her face. And her joyous laughter filled the serene silence as Alucard hoisted her up by the waist and spun around with that rare grin on his face.

Then, when they reached the frozen pond, he paused and lowered her as they hovered above the icy surface. While holding her right hand, Alucard took a step back and Olivia immediately caught onto what he was implying.

'Oh, you romantic fool.' Olivia beamed and flushed at his sly wink and cheeky grin. 'I love you so much.'

He bowed, she curtsied, and they glided across the frozen surface in a waltz reminiscent of the one in the gardens five years ago.

The smiles never left their faces, and their unabashed laughter accompanied the heavenly musician's sonata as Alucard twirled her around and dipped her back in tune with the enchanting melody.

It didn't matter how cold her cheeks were or that her toes were growing numb—all that mattered was the pure, unrestrained happiness on her husband's face that made him look so young and vulnerable. She loved him. She loved him so damn much.

"I love you." The words puffed out of Olivia's mouth, and when he drew her back in, she hopped up and chastely kissed him. "I love you so much. My love, my husband,….my Alucard…"

That was one thing that hadn't changed—the way her smile lit up her face and caused his chest to constrain so beautifully. Her eyes that always spoke volumes sparkled in the moonlight, her cheeks were a gorgeous shade of red that curled his toes, her smile— _his smile—_ swept him off his feet time and time again, and his body felt like it was going to burst so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

Alucard brought their dance to a halt, knelt in front of her, and asked her to marry him again.

And just like the first time, Olivia nodded with tears bubbling over and she called him a 'romantic fool' while kissing the daylights out of him.

Alucard hadn't been drunk for a few millennia, but with the way his blood was boiling and his already questionable mind was more inane than usual, he deduced 'drunk' was the only way to describe his current state.

And, if he was 'drunk', then Olivia was his wine.

Just her presence alone turned him into a sappy, harebrained fool.

And damn did he love every second of it.

Riding on the high of a kaleidoscope of emotions, Alucard rocketed upwards and hoisted Olivia up for all the stars to see, their laughter echoing on for miles as the heavenly pianist's solo came to an end with their heartfelt kiss symbolizing rapturous applause.

* * *

Their second wedding took place at the gazebo in the heart of the gardens. Olivia was using his coat as a veil again and had woven frozen daffodils into their hair while a particularly large one acted as her bouquet. The bunny family from the day prior had gathered at the stairs and watched them exchange their vows, their twitching noises acting as cheers when Olivia yanked Alucard down for the kiss who in turn swung her to the side and dipped her back. And when she tossed the bouquet, the two babies leapt up and caught the stem between their teeth before dragging it into their burrow. The parents made to follow them but stopped and regarded the re-newlyweds staring back at them.

Biting her lip with tearful eyes, Olivia knelt on the edge of the gazebo and held her hand out. She let out a happy sob when the two bunnies nuzzled their heads against her palm and nodded in silent understanding.

Her family had come to bless the marriage and give their daughter away properly.

Then, their sights zeroed in on Alucard who immediately knelt by Olivia's side and bowed his head in respect.

" _Após,_ _Anyós_." He greeted, holding his hand out and allowing them to sniff it before suddenly nipping at his ring finger and hopping away, much to Olivia's shock and Alucard's amusement. "Don't worry." He chuckled, giving them a salute as they leapt into their burrow. " _ **I will protect her**_."

"Gosh, even in animal form, they are so overprotective." Olivia huffed, cradling his hand in hers and kissing his 'injured' finger.

"Aren't you happy though? Your family came to see you."

"Correction! _**Our**_ family came to see _**us!**_ " She giggled and kissed his knuckles. "Welcome to the Song family, Alucard."

How many times could this woman kill him in one morning?

If he had a heart, it would have beaten out of his chest long ago.

"Olivia Emese Drăculea," He buried his head into her lap, her nightgown bunched up in his hands. "You truly are a strange woman. Why the hell did you choose something like me?"

"Because strange women like strange men." She laid her head on top of his, her tears dampening his hair. "Oh, Alucard, I am so happy that I could burst. In fact," She nudged his face up to meet hers. "I feel like reliving an old memory."

The mischievous glint in her eyes set his chest ablaze, and he immediately sat up in attention.

"And what memory would that be, _draga mea_?"

"You'll see!" Olivia beamed, pulling him to his feet and stampeding down the gazebo staircase like a child on Christmas morning. "C'mon! We have work to do before sunrise!"

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon when they returned to her room. And, just like their first wedding night, Alucard carried Olivia over the window threshold and spun around to rouse more of those endearing giggles from her.

"I must commend you on your work ethic, my love." Olivia hummed as he placed her on the vanity stool and knelt down to massage her feet. "You recreated my memory above and beyond my expectations."

"I can ask for no higher praise." He kissed her heel and rested his forehead against her ankle with a content sigh. "I desire nothing more than to satisfy your every whim for the rest of eternity."

"Well, you can start," Olivia switched their positions so he was sitting down and she was standing up, "by allowing me to tend to you as well."

One by one, she untied the daffodils from his hair and placed them on her vanity. Then she unbuttoned his black coat and tossed it to the side before untying his cravat.

And all the while, Alucard stared at her with soft eyes and a gentle smile. Although his hands were not as pure with how they had slipped under her nightgown and were groping her thighs.

"What did you dream about?"

"Hmm?" Olivia removed her 'veil' and untied the daffodils from her hair. "What do you mean?"

"You were crying when you woke up." Alucard hunched forward and rested his chin on her chest, looking very much like a cat in Olivia's eyes. "I could taste your tears from the dungeons."

"Wow," She chuckled while averting her eyes. "Your senses are as potent as ever."

"Don't change the subject." He yanked her onto his lap with an arm snagged around her waist and a hand grasping her chin. "What happened in your dream?"

"…..To be honest, I don't remember what it was about." Olivia muttered, absentmindedly fiddling with his collar. "But I think it was a reminder of time's past." She unbuttoned his shirt down to his navel and traced her fingers over his scar, biting back a grin as his breathing became ragged. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" Her words snapped him out of his trance, and Olivia laughed before repeating her question.

"Did you have any dreams?"

The smile faded from his face, and Olivia felt her heart drop as his eyes crinkled slightly in what appeared to be sorrow.

"Alu—?" Olivia's words froze in her throat as his hand trailed down her chest towards her abdomen.

"An impossibility…." Alucard muttered, reverently caressing her stomach with a far-off gaze as a small, melancholy smile grew across his face. "I dreamt of a beautiful impossibility…."

"Nothing is impossible, _arany virágszál._ " Olivia kissed his forehead in the hopes of sedating his woes. "So worry not, my love, and let's focus on this moment. _**It is**_ our second wedding day after all."

Alucard peered up at her, his expression morphing from childlike bemusement to deviously mischievous within seconds.

"How long do you have until breakfast, _porumbelul meu_?" His tone had dropped an octave and his fangs appeared sharper than before.

"T-Thirty minutes…" Olivia gulped, both unnerved and excited by the change in mood.

"Perfect." Alucard suddenly threw her over his shoulder and waltzed towards the bed. "Ample time for us to re-do our wedding night."

"ALUCARD!" Olivia screeched, pounding at his back as her face combusted into flames. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"But I am your idiot husband." He cackled, tossing her onto the bed and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. "And as I recall, I asked you to think only of me and I intend to see that you do."

"B-B-But," Smoke billowed from her ears as he shrugged off his shirt. "You know we can't! If I want to become a vampire, I have to be a—!"

"Oh, Olivia. My light, my love," Alucard chuckled, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed. "I have roamed the Earth for over 500 years. During that time, I have learned a thing or two about how to pleasure someone without going all the way. So with that said," He crawled over to her, his half lidded eyes glowing in the dark like a hungry wolf, "why don't you lie back," His arms caged her on both sides and his now long hair tickled her cheeks, "and let me make up for lost time?"

Screw waiting until old age! This man was going to be her death with how fast her heart was beating and how red her face was burning.

But she would not let him have the upper hand!

She was not the same blushing, bumbling girl she was before!

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Olivia flipped him over so she was on top and regarded him with a challenging grin.

"You got another thing coming if you think I'm going to let you have all the fun." Olivia purred in Hungarian, watching his pupils dilate exponentially at hearing her speak her mother tongue. "So you think you are so cultured because you've been alive longer?" She gave a curt chuckle, swatting his ravenous hands away while tracing shapes on his navel with a feather-like touch—this action both thrilled and infuriated him.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" His voice was more feral, and his body had become more monster than man.

"You got thirty minutes to prove your case." Olivia giggled, sticking her tongue out while tugging down the straps of her nightgown. "Show me what you got, 'old man'."

* * *

Exactly one floor below, Arthur entered his office with a cup of tea and the morning paper. It was rare, but he had woken up with high spirits and a clear head.

And, as an added bonus, he overheard the kitchen staff gossiping about the surprise visit by Jack Frost.

Perhaps joy _**was**_ infectious, and Arthur felt ten years younger as he scurried to the window so he could behold winter's splendor.

Taking a hefty gulp of his tea, Arthur threw the curtains aside with a grin, ready to be dazzled into a stupor by a fairy tale winter wonderland—only to find an 18ft devil horned snowman staring back at him with a menacing grin.

Tea shot out of Arthur's noise and he flew backwards, reaching for his gun while coughing up a lung.

"Wha-! Wh—! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Then memories of Christmas past flooded his brain, and Arthur threw his hands up in the air. "YOU DIDN'T WASTE ANY TIME, DID YOU?!"

Gathering himself off the floor, Arthur bemoaned his lost cup of tea while seething about his soldier's 'practical joke'.

"I allow her husband to roam freely and this is how she thanks me?!" He grumbled to himself before freezing in place and slapping a hand over his eyes. "Oh shit, did I just acknowledge that they are married?! Fuck it! I'm going back to—!"

The phone on his desk cut off his pout fest, and Arthur let out another groan before composing himself and picking the handset off the receiver.

"Who is it?" He answered, with all the poise and professionalism of Hellsing's commander.

However all of that went out the window when the caller responded and Arthur stumbled back into his chair, his eyes resembling those of a deer in headlights.

"I—! Is—Is it really you?! I can't believe it!"

* * *

Walter sat in the dining room forty minutes later, glaring holes into his plate while avoiding Alucard's stare from across the room.

All he wanted was to eat breakfast with Olivia—maybe even wiggle in a quick spar session—,monitor the troops while they shoveled out the walk way, and clean Sir Hellsing's bedroom for the tenth time this week before noon so he could spend the rest of the afternoon in his artillery workshop.

Unfortunately, such was not the case when he entered the room with their plates and found Alucard sitting at the table like he owned the place. And something was…..off about him.

Alucard's skin was pale as the snow outside, but this morning, it had a pinkish glow about it. And his eyes, although they still radiated that infuriating arrogant glint, had this glimmer of utter satisfaction like someone who just had the best meal of their life or someone who had taken a ride on a rollercoaster and was still coming down from the high.

His entire appearance pissed Walter off—especially since he felt like he had seen that expression before—and he stabbed his fork into his scrambled eggs, pretending they were Alucard's face.

"You seem to be distressed, Walter." Alucard piped up, his cheek resting on his hand and a teasing grin on his face. "Whatever is the matter?"

'Wipe that fucking grin off your face. It is too early in the morning to deal with you.' Walter nearly stabbed a hole through his plate but managed to keep his voice even as he answered him. "I am just wondering why you are here, Alucard. Did you learn how to ingest human food while I was gone?"

"No," He chuckled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "But I did have the most ambrosial meal this morning. It is a shame you will _**never**_ taste such a delicacy."

The mockery in his tone caused Walter to freeze and glare at him in confusion, trying to pinpoint the double meaning in Alucard's answer.

"What the hell are you imply—?"

"Sorry that I'm late!" Olivia closed the door behind her with an apologetic grin. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!"

"Not at all, _porumbelul meu_. Walter and I were just having a little tête-à-tête. Come," Alucard stood and pulled out the neighboring chair for her. "Sit and eat your breakfast. I am sure you are _**famished**_."

Walter's eyes narrowed when Olivia's face flushed neon red, and he studied her as she…waddled?—to the table and took a seat.

Something…..something was off about her too.

It was understandable for Olivia to wear a turtleneck and long skirt on a cold day, but the way she keep pulling at the fabric gave him the impression they weren't for warmth but to conceal. Her hair was wavier than normal—like she had been through a wind tunnel, her skin was also glowing, and her pupils were slightly dilated like she had experienced something very frightening or very exhilarating.

"Ah! You remembered my favorite!" Olivia beamed, cutting into a slice of salami and biting down. "Thank you, Walter! Your dishes are always the best!"

Walter nodded absentmindedly, still pondering on the mysterious aura surrounding the couple before him.

'I know I've seen Sir Hellsing in a similar state, but….isn't it usually when he just—?' Walter felt his stomach turn, and his eyes immediately locked onto Alucard, who had taken a seat and was smugly grinning at him.

And, while never breaking eye contact, Alucard made a V with his index and middle finger and very suggestively wagged his tongue between the two digits.

Walter snapped his fork in half and flung across the table to rip Alucard's tongue out.

However fortunately—or unfortunately—Olivia leapt in front of Alucard and was holding Walter at bay with one hand….while strangling Alucard with the other for being a fucking idiot.

"WALTER, WAIT!" Olivia wailed, her hand shoving back against his chest. "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A PEACEFUL BREAKFAST WITH YOU, NOT HAVE THIS PIECE OF SHIT RUB IN MY FACE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE FUCKING!"

"WE ARE NOT! I AM STILL A VIRIGIN!"

"You sure weren't acting like one forty minutes ago."

"OH MY FUCK—WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Olivia and Walter screeched in unison.

"Good morning, everyone. I see we are all—." Arthur paused in the doorway, taking in the Baroque-like scene before him. "Um, what the hell is going on here?"

The trio stared at him before staring at each other and gradually returning to their seats.

"Nothing," came their collective reply, and Arthur regarded them with doubt before shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

"Anyways, Walter, I need you to make sure the paths are clear before nine. Olivia, I need a twenty page apology for the abomination you left outside my window."

"I take it you didn't like your snowy visitor, Master?" Alucard teased, wrapping his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"No, but I take it you assisted her in its creation." Arthur rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why does that not surprise me? It's what I get for being so generous with you yesterday."

"I'm sorry for causing trouble, Sir Hellsing." Olivia piped up, remorse and amusement laced in her tone. "I'll have your snow persona removed in the next hour."

"Good because we have a guest coming soon and I don't want a giant—wait, that creature is supposed to be me?!"

"You are expecting company, Sir Hellsing?" Walter interrupted, his body and soul feeling like a deflated balloon and he just wanted to retreat to his lab and smoke a pack of cigarettes. "Someone we know? I can prepare snacks for them if they wish."

"As a matter of fact, it is someone you know very well." Arthur stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out a cigar. "And I expect both of you to treat him better than you did years ago."

"…..Who is it?" Olivia inquired, a pit forming in her stomach at who this visitor could be.

"My brother, Richard, of course." Arthur lit up the cigar and took a drag, not commenting on how the temperature in the room dropped fifty degrees. "He's finally come home from abroad, and he said he has a gift for me."

* * *

 **A/N: Look, if Integra can have someone go down on her in fanfics and she still be "100% Pure Virgin", Olivia can maintain her chance at eternal life while getting eaten out by her Cthulhu husband. She deserves it. Olivia has suffered so much, she deserves a treat. I hope this makes us square, Olivia! Lol! And guys, Olivia married fucking Jaws the Bloodsucking Redwood! You think its gonna be vanilla 24/7. Naaaaaahhhhhhhh. So yeah, this was a fun chapter to write, and if you look at the chapter title again, you will realize it is indeed...a sexual innuendo. :D (*is kicking the angst and horror from the upcoming arc to the back as I write this*)**

 **And "Cristifori's Dream" by David Lanz was the song I listened to while writing this, and I also watched Don Bluth's "Thumbelina" again so the waltzing scene was influenced by the "Let Me Be Your Wings" number from the movie! And** **I like to think Alucard's coat has the ability to insulate Olivia so that is how she can stay out in the cold barefoot with only mild discomfort.**

 **And Alucard called the bunny parents mother-in law and father-in law.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to do one final cute/sweet/slightly risque chapter before proceeding into the final arc before the main Hellsing timeline comes into play.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Thank you again for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter! :D**


	47. The Trigger That Leads To Ruin

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all the favs, follows, and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy it! And I welcome all new and returning readers!**

* * *

"So the scum has come slithering back home." Walter snickered as he and Olivia tied up Sir Hellsing's office for Richard's visit, both pretending the spectacle in the dining hall never happened. "You saw him in Paris, right? How was the bastard?"

"We didn't talk much." Olivia replied curtly as she fluffed the pillows on the loveseat. "Our encounter mainly consisted of me kicking his ass and putting him in the hospital."

"Do you think he has come for retribution then?" Walter leaned over the sofa to give her a high five, only to find her strangling a pillow with a blank stare. "Olivia?"

 _ **("You stupid bitch!" He gargled, blood pooling into his mouth. "If you try to kill me, my 'darling' brother will have you executed for treason. You don't want that, do you?!")**_

 _ **("How dare you lecture to me about treason?!" She jammed her heel into his throat. "You are lucky Sir Hellsing loves you so much. But…he isn't here is he?" She bent down and hoisted him up by the collar. "Too bad your little plan failed, Richard Hellsing. I am alive! And I can finally avenge Martha's death!")**_

 _ **("But I did kill you!" Richard blurted out, a smug grin on his face. "I've finally won against the little half breed who humiliated me—me! A Hellsing and the rightful heir to the family! It was your fault that cow died, not mine! If only you knew your place from the beginning, if only you took me up on my offer…")**_

"Olivia?" The seams ripped apart and cotton gushed from the 'wound'. "Olivi—!"

"If he has," She finally spoke up, smoothing out the wrinkles and placing the pillow on the chair like nothing had happened. "Then he truly is a pathetic fool."

"And what about you?" He trailed after her, putting the tattered pillow aside to mend later. "Are you going to pick a fight with him?"

" _ **Are you**_?"

"Only if he picks one first."

Olivia paused at that and turned to find Walter stone-faced with his hands in his pockets. They stared at each other for a moment before breaking into wide grins and bumping their knuckles together.

"We will perform our duties, but if anyone is going to put an end to Richard, it must be Sir Hellsing." She swept the dust rag over the mahogany desk, wondering how so much dust could accumulate over three days. "Richard's crimes were and are against Hellsing, so it is up to the Director whether or not to pull the trigger."

"You've grown up so well." Walter mimicked her younger self, even going as far as to ruffle her hair. "Spoken like a true soldier."

"Oh hush." Olivia playfully elbowed him in the side before passing a spare dust rag to him. "Here, make yourself useful and dust the bookshelf."

"Yes, Lieutenant General Song." Walter mocked, giving her a two finger salute before flipping her off when she blew a cloud of dust at him.

"Even with your fancy degree, you are still a brat."

"Oh fuck off."

* * *

Nothing had changed over the years.

Everything was just as he remembered it.

Same walnut dresser with uneven doorknobs.

Same bland wallpaper that matched the equally bland carpet.

Same curtains that were transparent in the moonlight.

Even the same make-up brands were arranged in a neat row on the champagne pink vanity.

A soldier's salary didn't allow for many luxuries, but Alucard rather liked her room's simplicity. Besides, Olivia had left her mark on the room in subtle ways.

The growth chart scribbled in crayon near the doorway; the bunny and wolf patches she had sewn onto her blanket; the poorly drawn portrait of him framed on her night side table.

But the most obvious mark was her scent.

It saturated every surface from ceiling to floor, and Alucard took a hearty whiff as he stood up from his perch on his coffin.

"You are sleeping here from now on." Olivia 'ordered' as she rushed to get dressed earlier that morning, her hair in disarray and her legs wobbling like jell-o. "We are married; let's act like it from now on."

His massive, ebony coffin was a stain against the white carpet, yet it was where it belonged.

In her ro—no, in _**their**_ room.

That simple, domestic truth was enough to bring a smile to his face, and he gracelessly flopped down on the bed with a content sigh.

Of all the areas in the room, it was the bed where Olivia's scent was the strongest.

Rolling onto his stomach, Alucard burrowed his face into the sheets and inhaled deeply as the intoxicating fragrance drowned his senses. Remnants of the morning's activities lingered on the fibers, escalating the essence from exhilarating to pure amatory. The bed creaked as he shifted his weight, his breathing ragged and his pupils dilating exponentially.

He needed to feed; he needed _**Olivia**_ to feed him. It had been far too long since he had feasted on her warm succulent blood as it throbbed from her skin—AH! The mere thought of it nearly sent him into a frenzy and he forced himself to sit upright with thick saliva strands dripping from his fangs.

Alucard just had to wait until tonight then Olivia was his to savor, openly and freely. Four years of waiting and longing had tested his patience but he could be placid for a while more.

'Perhaps I will implore my Master to take me on another stroll.' He rose to his feet and made his way towards the door, only to pause in front of the dresser.

'That scent….' He flung the doors open and pushed aside the sparse amount of clothing within. 'I recognize it….' Trailing his hand down to the mahogany floor, Alucard found a dummy plank and lifted it up to find the source of the nostalgic scent.

In two neat piles were the clothes Olivia had bought for him and herself in that Budapest boutique. The garments still smelt of wine, flowers, and spices from the various markets they visited.

"I was wondering where these went." He chuckled under his breath, unfolding the jeans he had worn. "Will my beloved have the same reaction to these as before? Maybe I'll dress up and greet her tonight like a proper househusband."

Still laughing to himself, Alucard moved onto Olivia's pile and unfolded the white dress from their first wedding. He knew from the moment he saw it that it would be the dress he proposed to her in. And the additional blood stains on the collar only heightened its beauty.

He involuntarily licked his lips at the sight and quickly placed the clothes back into their hiding spot, his ears ringing and sweat coating his body.

Alucard needed release—he needed to sedate years' worth of desire, boredom, and cabin fever lest he go out of his mind completely.

And then, as luck would have it, he overheard the jabbering of Olivia's soldiers as they returned from shoveling the snow and a wide, devious grin etched its way across his face.

"Time to gauge the strength of the men employed by my Master's organization."

* * *

On the other side of the manor, a red Bentley screeched to a halt in front of the main entrance. The jarring color was a blood splatter against the winter landscape, and its lone passenger was just as misplaced.

Richard Hellsing slammed the door behind him and marched towards the entrance doors, dressed to the nines in a hand tailored suit with a parcel nestled under his arm. For the first time ever, he had come to the manor alone and this foreign aura of utter confidence radiated from his form as he rapped his knuckles on the door.

The doorman did a double take when he found his superior's younger brother on the manor doorstep and quickly stepped aside as Richard strutted through the doorway.

"A-Ah! Sir Hellsing is in his office! Allow me to—!"

"No need." Richard brushed the doorman's words aside like pesky flies and proceeded to march up the stairs like he owned the place. The manor had not changed at all since his departure, and the notion elated him—he even bowed at Abraham's portrait.

When Richard arrived at the main office, he was mildly stunned to have the doors automatically open before him as his brother's voice beckoned him inside.

"Welcome, Richard." Arthur sauntered around his desk and held a hand out, an amiable smile on his face. "It's been far too long since you've been home to London."

"Far too long indeed, dear brother." Richard shook his hand, brandishing a smile warm enough to rival the fireplace. "I apologize for dropping by out of the blue, but I wanted you to be the first one I saw upon my return."

"How kind of you." Arthur chuckled before gesturing towards the loveseat. "Please, have a seat. Olivia, Walter, serve Richard some tea and cake."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." They replied in unison, stepping out from their positions behind the doors and shutting it in sync.

"Haha! Didn't see you two hiding there!" Richard guffawed boisterously, holding his hand out in greeting. "Walter, you've grown since we last met! I understand you also graduated from Oxford, congratulations!"

"You flatter me, Mr. Hellsing." Walter smiled, shaking his hand with a _**very**_ firm grip. "Allow me to cut you a slice of pound cake."

"Thank you." Richard then focused his sights on Olivia, who was glaring at him with cold eyes. "I see you are doing well, Oli—."

"It is Lieutenant General Song, Mr. Hellsing." She interrupted with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Ah, pardon me then." Richard dusted her snark off with ease. " _ **Lieutenant General Song**_ , I understand we've had our differences in the past but I hope we can put them aside and start anew." He held his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

Olivia leered at his hand like it was drain sewage, her nails digging into her palms.

 **("You have gotten quite beautiful in the past four years….such lovely hair..")**

 **("Now, if you'll stay quiet, maybe we can have some fun.")**

 **("If only you knew your place from the beginning, if only you took me up on my offer…")**

 **("It's your fault that cow died, not mine!")**

"Olivia?" Richard waved his hand in front of her face. "I'm waiting."

"…..Actions speak louder than words." She sidestepped him and marched over to the tea cart. "I'll pour you something to drink. Please take a seat….Mr. Hellsing."

The words burned her throat and Richard's overly sweet smile made bile fill her mouth, but Olivia forced herself to remain professional as she pour the tea into a cup instead of Richard's eye sockets.

"So," Arthur started, taking a seat across from Richard. "What is this present you have for me?"

"Oh just something I discovered during my travels." Richard placed the parcel on the coffee table while Walter and Olivia served refreshments. "You sound surprised by the notion of me bringing you something."

"Well," Arthur cleared his throat, resting his arms on the chair's sides. "You were never one for bestowing gifts out of the blue. So forgive me for being taken aback."

"A lot has changed over the years, including myself." Richard took a sip of his tea with a level expression. "I am a new man, Arthur."

Olivia had to bite her tongue to keep from scoffing aloud.

"Is that so?" Arthur crossed his legs and clasped his hands together on his lap, his smile warm but his eyes unsure. "Well, nevertheless, I am glad to have you back in London and I know Mum and Dad feel the same."

Richard just smiled and took a bite of his cake before gesturing to the parcel.

"Why don't you open your gift? I am anxious to see your reaction."

Olivia and Walter, who had been standing at their boss' side, involuntarily leaned in as Arthur unwrapped the paper and pulled out the gift Richard was so excited about.

It was a wooden figurine of two figures reaching out, one standing with its arms upwards and one kneeling and its arms outwards.

"It's…uh" Arthur angled the figurine this way and that. "Very moist."

"Yes, the craftsman painted it with a special oil to preserve it." Richard waved his empty tea cup in Olivia's direction as he gestured to the figurine. "Read the inscription on the bottom."

"….'To My Big Brother, May You Think Of Me Whenever You Look At This'." Arthur read aloud as Walter swiped the now fractured tea pot from Olivia's hands and refilled Richard's cup. "How poetic. I guess the tales are true and that traveling does change a man."

Richard just grinned and held his hands out like a magician who had performed his grand finale.

"Glad you like it."

Just then the kitchen bell on the wall began to ring, indicating one of the kitchen staff needed Walter or Olivia's presence.

"I guess they need instructions for the grocer's delivery." Arthur hummed, placing the figurine down and wiping his oily fingers on his handkerchief. "Walter, go deal with it."

"Yes, sir." He bowed, exchanging a glance with Olivia, before swiftly closing the door behind him.

"As for you, Olivia," Arthur fished a cigar out of his breast pocket and placed it between his teeth. "Light this for me."

"Of course, Sir Hellsing." She ignited the cigar end with her lighter before standing back at attention with her sights locked on Richard.

The tension in the room was palpable, and Richard felt like a speck under a million magnifying glasses. Arthur regarded him with half-lidded eyes as he rested his cheek on his knuckle, puffing at his cigar, and Olivia's ever piercing gaze and ruler-straight posture was like a knife poised for battle.

"What is with this strange aura? Is my present that much a disappointment?" Richard chuckled, resting his arms on the back of the loveseat. "Usually you are so happy-go-lucky with me, Arthur."

"I guess you are not the only who has changed. After you left the country, I had to reexamine myself and I am continuing to do so. Learning who to trust, who to watch closely." He exhaled a thick cloud of smoke as his eyes narrowed slightly. "You may have come here with the best intentions, but the past few years have taught me to knock on a bridge before taking a step, regardless of how stable it appears."

Never in his life had Richard heard Arthur speak to him so harshly, but instead of getting defensive or infuriated, he just laughed and held his hands up in 'surrender'.

"So the rumors _**are**_ true. The Great Director of Hellsing is succumbing to a paranoia fever and spends his days pacing his office while drinking the hours away."

"I am honestly more surprised that you believe that shit than the presence of the rumors to be honest." Arthur hunched over to snub out the cigar in the ash tray while Olivia poured him another cup of tea.

"But I have faith in you, Arthur. You have always done the right thing." Richard leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees with a tender expression. "That is why Father named you his successor without any doubt."

Arthur was silent for a moment, absorbing Richard's foreign act of benevolence with a contemplative expression.

Olivia, on the other hand, was not buying his honeyed bullshit and silently urged Arthur to end this meeting so she could kick him to the curb. The quicker the manor was rid of his presence, the better.

Eventually Arthur sat up in his chair, finally arriving at a decision, and was about to speak up when Richard continued on.

"I am past my childish jealously, Arthur. My travels have helped me to see the bigger picture—that Hellsing is rightfully yours and that I am not any less of a man because Father chose you. I am my own person, and my destiny is mine to create. Thus, I come here as your brother and nothing more. You have always been the only one who's stood in my corner since boyhood; what reason do I have to harm you?"

Arthur flinched back at the question, and Olivia finally broke her silence and charged forward.

"I believe it is time for you to go, _**Mr. Richard Hellsing**_." Olivia glowered, positioning herself in front of Arthur and placed her hand on her bow holster. "Allow to escort you—."

"Wait," Arthur scooted her aside and stood tall, his face worn and weathered. "First off, Richard, I know Dad and Mum were never the most affectionate, but they truly do love—."

"So you don't trust me anymore." Richard confirmed, giving a light chuckle as he rose to his feet. "I suppose that is fair, given my change in attitude and your soul searching."

"Richard, wait I—."

"No, I need to prove I am worthy of your trust—that I stand here as someone prepared to help you and this organization in any way I can." Richard gave a slight bow and gestured to the figurine. "I will see myself out. It was a pleasure to see you again, Arthur."

All was silent as Richard strutted towards the door, and neither of them moved a muscle until the door shut behind him.

'What the hell was that?' Olivia glared at the door as she rubbed her wrist. 'He went from an obnoxiously arrogant brat to a mature gentleman within a second. And that gift…..what is your _**true**_ motive for coming here, Richard?'

As she racked her brain for possibilities, Olivia glanced over at Arthur, finding him hunched over with his head buried in his hands.

"Sir Hellsing?" She knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Olivia," He breathed out, a migraine burrowing its claws into his skull. "Call the kitchen and ask them to send Walter up with a fresh bottle of scotch….and call Islands to let him know I need to see him as soon as possible."

"Is there is a particular reason why, Sir Hellsing?" Olivia inquired, already picking up the phone and dialing the kitchen extension.

"Just tell him," Arthur leaned back in his chair and tossed his arm over his eyes, "that he owes me a night on the town and I've come to collect."

* * *

In one of the first floor training halls, Olivia's soldiers were taking a break from their drills by hosting a wrestling competition. The prize consisted of a beer and a pack of cigarettes, but the soldiers enjoyed each other's company enough to have a competition with or without an incentive. They cheered each other on during each match and ribbed the losers while also applauding them on a good fight.

If Olivia was there, she would've no doubt wept at how close her soldiers had become over the years.

"I don't believe in 'every man for himself'," She had told them on their first day together. "Family members protect and support each other through even the worst of times. So, starting today, consider everyone in this manor your family and defend them with all your might."

And what an odd family they had become.

Finally a victor was named and the soldiers playfully jeered as they dogpiled onto him. Although their ages ranged from late-20s to mid-40s, they looked like carefree children on the playground—well, carefree children that curse up a storm daily.

"Alright, McDonough, here is your prize!" One of the soldiers tossed the beer and cigarettes in his direction. "Enjoy it, you lucky bastard!"

However, before First Lieutenant McDonough could catch his prize, a pair of arms jutted out of the ground and snatched them up in midair.

"Naming the victor before everyone's had a chance to throw their hat into the ring? My, my, what little patience you humans have." The soldiers nearly pissed themselves as Alucard crawled out from the floorboards like some Lovecraftian eldritch with pure red sclera and thick tendrils jutting from his form. "Why the petrified looks, soldiers? I have only come to partake in your competition."

Stunned silence and horrified statues were all he was greeted with, but after a moment, the marble shattered and Alucard was bombarded with bullets from all sides.

Soon all that remained of him were shreds of viscera and skin, and the soldiers heaved a collective sigh of relief as their hearts beat back into their chest.

"How disappointing." Alucard scoffed as he regenerated to the sounds of their high pitched screaming. "You are not fit to protect my Master if you let your guard down so easily. All of you are more like sheep than soldiers."

"W-Wh-Wha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" McDonough sputtered out as he and his comrades cowered into a corner.

"Olivia is always singing your praises, rambling on about how fearsome you all are on the battlefield, so I came to gauge the truth for myself." He stepped forward, only to grit his teeth as the soldiers fled for the exit. How utterly, infuriatingly disappointing. "COME ON, YOU COWARDS! SHOW ME SOME GUTS!" His shadows flared out, scurrying across the wall like spider legs and ramming the door shut. "PROVE YOU ARE WORTHY OF HER TRUST AND YOUR STATION! HOW CAN YOU GUARD MY MASTER IF YOU QUIVER AT HIS GUARD DOG?! ARE YOU SOLIDERS OR NOT?!"

The soldiers could only wail in utter terror and pray for an angel to save them as Alucard's massive form loomed above them.

Luckily, an angel did ascend from on high in the form of Walter kicking the door open and standing in the doorway, the hallway light illuminating his figure in a holy glow.

Or at least that is how the soldiers beheld him through their tears.

"A little early to be terrorizing the staff isn't it, Alucard?" Walter muttered, balancing a tray of scotch on one hand as his wires swirled around him. "Return to your barracks, soldiers. I'll handle things from here."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers briskly herded themselves out the door, leaving their shepherd to ward off the wolf.

"What would Sir Hellsing say if he witnessed you harassing his soldiers?"

"What would my Master say if he witnessed said 'soldiers' pissing themselves in the face of danger?" Alucard rebutted, his appearance regressing back to normal. "How can a pathetic herd of sheep be of any use to us?"

"Such matters are not of any business of yours." Walter fished the prizes out of his clutches and turned on his heel. "Try not to cause any more trouble, Alucard. I have enough messes to clean up as it is." He was about to march out of the room when the door slammed shut in his face, and he whirled around to find Alucard standing behind him.

"Wh—?"

"During her trip and the four years you were gone, Olivia never stopped thinking about you. Every day, she would rush to the post box to see if you sent a letter, she constantly made candied figs in the hopes it would bring you home sooner, and," Alucard leaned forward, his ruby red eyes staring into Walter's agate grey ones. "the first thing she tried to do upon waking up in the clinic was seek you out and ensure your safety."

"…..Why are you telling me this?" Walter leered at him, poised for any surprise attacks.

"Because I want to assure you that you will always have a place in Olivia's heart, and I have no intentions of taking that from you. You make her happy, so that is enough for me. Besides," He stood up straight, a tiny smile growing across his face. "I consider you a dear friend as well, and I miss our usual rapport."

Walter just gaped at him like he had three heads.

"Are you fucking drunk?" He scoffed, to which Alucard just laughed. "Don't laugh at me! I asked you a question!"

"Perhaps Olivia's sentimentalities are rubbing off on me. But my words are true." He placed a hand on Walter's shoulder and grasped it gently. "I missed you as well, Walter. My days were not the same without The Angel of Death roaming the halls."

"Alright, now I know you have completely lost your mind." He swatted his hand away and barreled out the door. "Go bother someone else with your bullshit!"

And Alucard observed Walter's seething form disappear around the corner before giving a mock bow as he slithered back into the shadows, a phlegmatic grin on his face.

"Always a pleasure,….old friend."

* * *

"Fucking vampire spewing such horseshit." Walter grumbled as he stormed across the foyer. "He mocks me at breakfast, and now he thinks we are chums and says he misses my company?! That mutt enjoys screwing with me, doesn't he?!"

And yet, a nagging voice in the recesses of Walter's mind asserted that Alucard was being genuine.

'Hmph. And so what if he is?' He dismissed, climbing up the stairway with a furrowed brow. Alucard's trust in him would only make beating him easier. In fact, Walter was pleased to have the advantage in their premature battle.

So…..why? Why did he feel…. _ **flattered**_ when Alucard said he missed him?

'Fuck, that mongrel is driving me out of my mind!' Walter almost snapped the platter in half as he stomped towards the main office, only to halt in place at the sight of Richard. "Leaving already? I thought you would be sharing a drink with Sir Hellsing."

"I didn't plan to stay for long. Besides, my brother is a busy man and I don't want to keep him from his duties." Richard peered over at the bottle of scotch, the corner of his mouth curling up. "Ah, I see Arthur is still a connoisseur of fine scotch. Do keep an eye on him lest he drinks himself to death."

"Your concern is appreciated, but I know how to do my job." Walter flashed him an angelic grin before stepping to the side and sweeping his arm out towards the foyer. "I bid you good day, Mr. Hellsing."

"Good day, Walter." Richard patted him on the shoulder before continuing on his way.

Walter carefully watched as Richard trekked down the stairs and out the front door, observing him for any giveaway ticks. Since his last report to Millennium, he had been told nothing but to wait. For a moment, Walter entertained the notion that Richard's sudden appearance was a correlation yet he quickly banished the possibility. Why on Earth would Millennium contact someone like Richard anyways? He had nothing to offer them.

Shaking such thoughts away, Walter continued on his way to Sir Hellsing's office, the small whirlwind of emotions lingering in his chest.

* * *

"Even after all this time, you are still the same, Arthur." Richard stared at the manor from inside his car, his mouth still curled at the ends. "Deny it all you want, but you still have a soft spot for me." The car roared to life as he turned on the ignition and shifted the gear into drive, disturbing the pile of snow that had gathered around the Bentley. "Just what I was counting on."

He rocketed down the driveway and towards the gate, clutching the steering wheel as joyous rapture bombarded him from within.

The trigger had been set. Now, he just had to wait and reap the benefits.

All his life, everyone had looked down on him: his parents, his instructors, his peers, Walter, that half-breed, and even Arthur. His brotherly love was nothing more than pity at his expense for being the family disappointment.

But now, the tables had turned and soon everyone would regret underestimating him.

So what if he made a deal with the 'Devil' to gain this opportunity? Nothing would stand in his way now so long as he was patient and continued to play the good brother to Arthur.

And even if a certain someone unmasked his plan, it would be too late by then. The vines would already be around their neck when they realize what they thought was the seed was actually a red herring.

The mental image of briar vines burrowing into Olivia's neck brought a smile to Richard's face, and he hummed a cherry tune as he exited the gates and merged onto the main room.

'It seems you will soon have another death on your hands, _**Lieutenant General Song.**_ '

* * *

When Olivia returned to her room later that night, she found Alucard fast asleep on the bed with books spread out around him.

Gently shutting the door behind her, she tiptoed to her vanity and flicked the lamp on before sneaking over to where he lay.

He had dressed down to only his slacks and button-up, and Olivia resisted the urge to kiss him as she brushed the hair from his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, and his long eyelashes were like fans against his ivory skin. In the dim lamplight, he looked so young yet so old all at once. His clavicle jutted out as he leaned into her touch, and the shadows highlighted his gaunt profile. And yet, there was a spry glow to his skin and his soft unguarded expression was like that of a child

'How did I get so lucky to have someone so beautiful for my husband?' Olivia kissed his forehead before pulling the blanket over his body, knowing full well that he couldn't catch a cold.

Padding back over to her vanity, she slipped off her shoes and began to undress. As she pulled down her skirt, she inwardly groaned at the vast amount of bruises and love bites adorning her skin. Her torso wasn't any better, and Olivia flushed cherry red at the _very_ distinct bruise shape on her breasts.

'This cannot be a nightly occurrence, unless Alucard wants a Dalmatian for a wife.' She tossed her clothes and bralette into the hamper before slipping on her nightgown, noticing the tear from this morning had miraculously been mended and her sewing box had moved from its original position beside her dresser.

Burying her face against the gown, Olivia let out a muffled squeal before slipping it on and taking a seat at her vanity.

Richard's visit and his 'change in demeanor' still lingered in the back of her mind, but Sir Islands advised her to keep a cool head because there couldn't be any foul ups or oversights.

Not this time.

Heaving a lofty sigh, Olivia reached out for her brush only for a familiar hand to pick it up instead.

Olivia gazed up to find Alucard staring down at her and without a word, she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him down for a kiss.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty." She muttered against his lips. "How was your day?"

"I managed to find ways to amuse myself, even fixed your nightgown." He kissed her nose before standing up straight. "Aren't I a good househusband?"

"The best." Olivia confirmed, watching the floating comb brush her hair in the reflection. "Though I would prefer it if you greeted me while wearing an apron."

"Care to repeat that?" Alucard gently yanked at her hair, the sound of her laughter music to his ears. He could smell the anxiety brought on by Richard's visit, so he decided to focus on helping her to relax until she was ready to discuss it with him.

Resting her cheek on her palm, Olivia hummed as Alucard untangled the day's woes with every stroke of his wrist. He always made her feel so damn special, and she once again pondered on how lucky she was.

When he was finished, Olivia stood up and was about to thank him when he suddenly hoisted her up by the waist and placed her on the vanity, causing her make-up to tumble onto the carpet.

"I've waited all day for you to come home." He purred, his hands grasping the mirror on either side of her and one of his leg nestled between hers. "And I must say, waiting has made me _**very**_ _**hungry**_." Alucard whispered the last part, leaning in close and licking his lips as Olivia's increasing heartrate made his fangs elongate. "Won't you sedate my hunger, _porumbelul meu_?"

Olivia couldn't see her reflection with how dilated his pupils were, and she knew she was the only person in all of London—possibly the world—who found that attractive.

Placing her foot on his shoulder, she eased him down to his knees, ignoring how his satisfied moan shot directly to her core.

"Since you asked so nicely," Olivia picked up a nearby hairpin and tapped it against her cheek. "I'll let you pick a spot."

"Anywhere?" He beamed like a kid in a candy store.

"Anywhere."

Without missing a beat, Alucard slid her foot off his shoulder and reverently trailed his lips up her leg, nudging her nightgown up all the while. When his lips reached her upper thigh, Alucard paused and, while maintaining eye contact with her, began to lick at her pulse point.

"You are such a filthy old man." Olivia giggled as his nostril flared slightly at the nickname. "Alright then, allow me to quench your thirst." She slashed the pin's edge against her thigh, watching the blood well up before offering it outwards. " _Bon Appétit, arany virágszál."_

With one hand stabilizing her leg on his shoulder and the other yanking her forward by the hip, Alucard wasted no time in diving into his meal, his tongue lapping up every precious drop of blood.

"You'll choke if you keep scarfing it down like that." She weaved her fingers through his locks, focusing on its soft texture instead of how exhilarating it felt to have him drink from her after so long.

"But I am not 'scarfing it down', my love," Alucard gave the cut a long, sensual lick, chuckling when Olivia rolled her eyes. "I am simply savoring a long-awaited delicacy."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She tugged at his hair, turning red as a lobster when he let out a husky moan. "J-Just hurry up and eat, okay?! I've had a long day and want to sleep as soon as possible!"

Alucard just smirked before returning to his meal, nuzzling her skin as a thank you when he was finished.

"Satisfied?"

"Very."

"Then shall we go to bed?" Olivia hopped off the vanity and padded over to the bed, picking up the various books and placing them on the side table to be sorted later. "By the way," She sat on the bed's edge, stroking the spine of one of the larger novels. "What were you reading about?"

"Oh, just catching up on what you humans have been up to for the past four years." Alucard flicked off the lamp light and sauntered over to the bed, untucking his shirt tails and sliding off his belt. "And some of the fairytales you used to read to me, just for old times' sake."

He flopped down beside her, momentarily forgetting the vast size difference between the two of them which resulted in Olivia being catapulted across the room, barely having a chance to react as she ricocheted off the wall and onto the carpet.

There was a good three seconds of dead silence before Alucard's uproarious laughter filled the room, and Olivia saw red as she fumbled to her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL, ALUCARD?!" She leapt onto the bed and pinned him down by the shoulders. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Not on purpose, but I do like where the consequences are leading to." He was still laughing his ass off while his hands crept up her thighs and Olivia felt her last branch of patience snap in the wind.

Pinning his wrists above his head, she tied them together with his belt before shimmying downward to sit atop his hips—Alucard had no objections of course, judging from the borderline erotic glaze in his eyes.

"Since we are here," She started, unbuttoning his shirt and ghosting her fingertips over his navel. "Walter told me you terrorized my soldiers today. Care to explain yourself?"

"I just wanted to take their measure, _draga mea_. And calling them soldiers is a stretch considering how they all but wet themselves before m—!" Alucard's voice caught in his throat when Olivia suddenly rocked against him, bracing her hands against his chest with narrowed eyes.

"They are my soldiers and I will train them as I see fit." Olivia shooed away his tendrils with one hand, never breaking her pace. "Besides, any sane person would flee at the sight of you."

"You didn't." He whispered, lifting his hips to dance in rhythm with hers.

"My point exactly." She paused, earning a whine and pout from him. But he instantly perked back up when she placed her ring finger between her teeth and bit down.

"So," Olivia removed the bleeding appendage from her mouth and allowed it to hover above his. "Promise me you won't bother them anymore and I'll treat you to dessert."

"How else will I occupy my time then?" He was mesmerized by the sight of the blood bubbling from the cut and his wrists twitched against their restraints. "You work all day, and I am on 'house arrest'. What will you have me do, knit sweaters by the fireside?"

"Why not? You have already mastered sewing." She lounged back, lowering her bleeding finger until it was almost touching his lips. "Clock is ticking, _regele meu_. Do you promise?"

A drop was on the verge of falling and Alucard stuck his tongue out, his entire body shivering with anticipation.

This entire evening was turning out to be a very thrilling one indeed. Olivia had come through on the promise made in the dressing room, and the fact that she only acted like this sporadically made things all the more rousing; he enjoyed being kept on his toes after all.

"Hmm? No response? Fine then." Alucard jerked forward when she curled her fingers and retracted her hand. "I guess no dessert for you." She began to climb off his lap but was roughly anchored in place by five pairs of hands. "Oh? So _**you do**_ want dessert."

"You realize all of this just makes me want to eat you, right?" He panted with a smirk, his long hair becoming wavy, his quivering lips full, and his eyes saturated with hunger.

As if cold water had been splashed on her face, Olivia's stern expression morphed into a sheepish one as neon red engulfed her cheeks.

"You really are a filthy old man."

"Oh, _**I**_ am the filthy one?" Alucard scoffed, wiggling his confined wrists to prove his point. "I know I call you a rabbit, but I didn't think you would take it this—."

"I am already regretting this! Why don't you—Why don't you just—UGH!" Olivia rammed her finger against his lips and averted her eyes with a huff. "Just promise me you will behave so we can go to sleep! I am exhausted!"

"I promise." He vowed before wrapping his tongue _**and**_ mouth around her finger, uttering a _**very**_ pleased growl as her blood filled his mouth.

Olivia watched as he sucked on her finger, wondering if her parents would be disappointed in her for finding all of this very arousing.

"If I have become 'soiled', then it is your fault." She combed her fingers through his hair, memorizing how utterly beautiful he looked at that moment with his tousled hair and content expression.

"I accept full responsibility," A trail of saliva connected her finger and his tongue as she pulled away, the cut now healed. "However," He sat up slightly and kissed her wedding ring. "I do not regret a thing."

"Oh I am well aware." Olivia stuck her tongue out as she untied him and tossed his belt over her shoulder. "But that is why I love you."

She bent down to kiss him before laying on her side, slumber beckoning her into its sweet embrace.

Rolling onto his side as well, Alucard's shadows pulled the blanket over them as he scooted as close as physical possible to Olivia, their hands intertwined and their legs tangled.

"Sweet dreams, my saucy rabbit." He teased, kissing her warmly before the room fell into complete and utter silence.

And with the silence…..came intrusive thoughts.

'The fact that Richard backed down so easily is proof he is up to something, but what? And that figurine, something is fishy about it and I know Sir Hellsing feels it too. It is not so much its presence, but how it was presented. It is….It is like Richard _**wants**_ us to be suspicious, yet he insisted that he wants nothing more than to have Sir Hellsing's trust.' Another rock settled on her heart as she stared off into the darkness. 'I have to figure out what is going on and fast. The longer I sit around and think, the worse things will get. Richard wouldn't act so cocky unless he was sure nothing could touch him so I need to—!'

"You know for someone who claims to be dead on their feet, you sure are thinking a lot." Alucard's crimson eyes appeared into her field of vision, and Olivia realized she had been staring at his face this entire time. "If you are searching for an answer to the manor's 'pest' issue, I am more than happy to offer myself as a solution."

"I do not deserve my station if I am unable to protect my boss and this organization on my own. And if anyone is going to put an end to Richard, it _**has to**_ be Sir Hellsing. But worry not," Olivia bumped their foreheads together. "I will not hesitate to seek your counsel regarding matters of gore and dismemberment of our enemies—you know, like normal couples do."

His amused laughter and reassuring kisses were Olivia's safety blanket and she felt her resolve strengthening as she cupped his face between her hands. The bed groaned as he rolled on top of her, balancing his weight on his arms to keep from crushing her but pressing against her enough to feel her warmth.

Alucard wanted to be of use to her.

Whether she needed a shield or an ear to bend, he wanted to be her first and only choice.

Whatever Olivia desired, he would make it come to pass.

Not as a servant to its master.

But as a husband to his wife.

Olivia loved him unconditionally. Even when he pushed her away, she continued to reach out to him and foolishly shouldered his burden while never asking for anything in return. Alucard knew he didn't deserve her, but she chose him so he would never let anyone steal her away nor would he let her regret her decision.

"What can I do to ease your woes?" Alucard peppered kisses down her neck, her soft mewls of delight egging him on. "Name it and it shall be done."

"…..Tell me a story." Olivia moaned into his ear, clinging to the back of his shirt as their bodies danced in rhythm again. "You know all my favorites, pick one."

"Your wish," Alucard tugged down the neckline of her gown and ardently kissed the old bite mark atop her breast,"Is my command."

For the next while, Olivia allowed herself to float away as Alucard recited the tale of Briar Rose, his lips and hands worshiping her body with such tenderness and pure love that she couldn't help but weep as her heart swelled against her chest.

Olivia would go to the ends of the Earth for him.

She would venture into the nine circles of Hell and back if that was what it took to protect him.

From his nightmares.

From his demons.

From his own self-hatred.

She would be his knight, and she vowed to spend the rest of eternity showering him with the unconditional love he deserved and more.

Just as he had done for her.

"And they lived happily together, all their lives long." Alucard concluded, cradling Olivia's sleeping form in his arms and listening to the steady melody of her breathing as he watched the moon inch across the starlight canvas. "And so will we…..my sweet 'Aurora'."

* * *

In the coming days, the impeding threat brought on by Richard's presence was not forgotten but instead pushed aside to address the royal adviser's arrival.

Manali Yadav was a tall, round cheeked woman who walked like she was balancing fine china on her shoulders. She wore a gray double-breasted coat over a turquoise green dress and a pair of black heels. Her short brown hair was styled in a bouffant, a popular women's hair trend at the time, and she wore little make-up save for garnet lipstick that complimented her brown skin.

"Sir Hellsing," She firmly shook his hand when he greeted her in the foyer, her amber eyes unblinking and her tone unwavering. "Her Highness has high hopes for this organization and how it will impact the country's future. I do hope you will not disappoint her."

"Worry not, Ms. Yadav. I trust by the end of your visit, you will have faith in Hellsing and its loyalty to the Crown." Arthur then offered her his arm and gestured to the stairway. "I have lunch waiting for us in my office. Shall we?"

"Thank you, Sir Hellsing." Manali linked her arm with his and followed his lead towards the stairs, only to abruptly stop before they reached the first step. "I realize this is rather late, but I brought my daughter with me. You don't mind if she strolls around your gardens, do you?"

"Oh, it's not a problem." Arthur's 'horns' deflated slightly at the possibility of a child ruining his garden. "In fact, why don't I send one of my top soldiers out there to accompany her?" He peered over at Walter and Olivia, spinning a mental roulette wheel to determine who would stay and who would go.

The pointer fell on Olivia, and the two groups went off in different directions: Olivia out the door in her winter coat, and Arthur and Manali towards his office with Walter trailing close behind.

* * *

The snow had only lasted for a day, leaving behind a bitter chill and the ever present overcast. Olivia's breath puffed out before her as she entered the gardens, quickly realizing she didn't even know what name to call out.

Luckily, she didn't have to look far as she rounded the first hedge and found Manali's daughter sitting on a bench, hunched over a sketchpad. Olivia had expected to see a grade school child, but she appeared to be around 16 and had apparently followed her mom straight from school judging by the plaited skirt sticking out from her purple coat.

Her heels cackling against the cobblestone, Olivia cautiously approached the girl, giving her ample time to notice her presence so she wouldn't be startled. But she never looked up from her artwork, and Olivia resorted to clearing her throat, finally catching the girl's attention.

"Hello, young lady." Olivia greeted with a smile, watching the girl place her sketchpad aside before facing her. "My name is Olivia Emese Song. What is—?"

Perhaps she was still half-asleep, or perhaps a ray of sunlight had slipped through the clouds and blinded her. But, for a moment—just for a single moment, Olivia swore the girl in front of her had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and round glasses.

Yet, just as quickly it came, the image vanished and Olivia was left to stare at a very perplexed girl with wavy black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Oh pardon me, I…I thought I saw something." Olivia laughed nervously before offering her hand out. "My name is Olivia Emese Song. What is yours?"

The girl stared at the offered hand for a moment, but then slowly she reached out and gently grasped it.

"Ms. Song." The girl gave her hand a light shake before making eye contact. "I am Pushpa Yadav. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **A/N: That fic is currently in 1950 so we still have a little ways to go, but this chapter marks the beginning of the last arc before we shift to canon events in the manga. And, if it isn't obvious, Olivia calling Alucard 'old man' is the equivalent of Morticia speaking French to Gomez. Things will become more clear in the coming chapters and I hope you guys will enjoy the coming arc!**

 **And Alucard reciting Sleeping Beauty is based off a video of Crispin Freeman reading it-link is on my profile!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review~! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this and I will see you in the next chapter! :D**


	48. Last Sunlight Before the Darkness

**A/N: Hello~! Thank you all so much for the lovely favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **I apologize for the wait, but here is the next chapter!**

 **I hope you all will enjoy it! And I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **And the new coverart was illustrated by my love and light.**

 **Thank you so much again! Please enjoy~! :D**

* * *

"Pushpa." Olivia repeated with a smile, not at all perturbed when she yanked her hand away. "That is a pretty name."

"Thank you, Ms. Song." Pushpa hunched back over her sketchbook and scribbled away before peeking back up at her. "You can leave now. I'm just going to sit here until my mum is done."

"Well that is all and good, but I am here on Sir Hellsing's orders. So I must remain here until I'm told otherwise." She gestured to the empty space on the bench. "May I take a seat?"

Pushpa's response was to clutch her sketchbook to her chest and flee to the far end of the bench.

"I don't like small talk, and I don't like people watching me draw." Her apprehensive manner reminding Olivia of a cornered mouse.

"You have my word that I will not bother you. I swear."

Pushpa's wary glare indicated she didn't believe Olivia, but eventually, she nodded and observed her as she sat down. She waited for her to break the silence or sneak a peek, but Olivia just stared ahead with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. Still, Pushpa held her breath for another five minutes before figuring the coast was clear.

She knew how important her mother's work was, and she didn't mind accompanying her on business meetings, as long as she was left in peace.

No one wanted to hear what she had to say anyways.

'The Hellsing Organization' Pushpa returned to her drawing with her tongue sticking out in concentration. 'The director has the same last name as the vampire hunter in Dracula. Could the rumor be true and this organization truly does hunt monsters?' She quickly banished the thought with a scoff. 'What am I thinking? This is reality, not fiction. The Hellsing Organization is just like the other stuffy military units in this country.'

After a few more strokes of her pencil, Pushpa had finished her drawing of the gardens, but there was something missing—she needed to add life to her artwork. Since there was not a mirror nearby, she couldn't use herself as a reference which left…

Curling her hands into fists, Pushpa steadied her breathing before gradually rotating in Olivia's direction and studying her closely.

'East Asian features but she has green eyes….mixed heritage perhaps? And she has a Hungarian accent yet she lives in England…..curiouser and curiouser. Her posture is perfect but not rigid so she is not one of those soldiers with a stick up their butt. Appears to be in her early 20s….jacket is worn but not shoddy…..the most extravagant thing about her is her wedding ring, she must've married rich or someone older…..she is wearing one glove and—wait, wait!' Pushpa involuntarily lurched forward with a flabbergasted expression. 'That…wasn't a glove. That ugly black slime was her _**skin**_ ….'

"It is a mark from the war."

Puspha practically leapt out of her skin at Olivia's voice, and she averted her eyes with burning neck and ears.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Song." Her knuckles were stark white as a million grim punishments for snooping flooded her mind. "I didn't mean to stare. Please don't tell my mother."

"And why would I do that?" Olivia gave the quivering girl a reassuring smile, raising a hand to place on her shoulder before thinking better of it. "Don't worry. I know you meant no harm, and I've gotten used to the stares over the years."

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Song. I just…..I just" Pushpa's face pinched up before she sighed and placed her sketchbook on Olivia's lap, allowing her to see a picturesque sketch of the gardens with an empty bench. "I just needed a model for the person sitting on the bench, and you were here so….may I?" She picked at her nails as she awaited her answer; the longer Olivia inspected the drawing, the harder she picked.

When Pushpa finally received her answer, it was preceded by Olivia gently handing the sketchbook back and a warm grin.

"It would be an honor to be immortalized by a wonderful artist like yourself." She swept her hair behind her ears and cleared her throat. "What would you like me to do?"

Pushpa could only gape at Olivia like she had sprouted six heads.

' _ **A wonderful artist like yourself'**_

In all her 18 years, no one but her mother had called her that.

"Pushpa? What would you like me to do?" She repeated.

"Oh! Um….." Pushpa shot up and backed away from the bench before crouching down and balancing her sketchbook on her knee. "Just sit there and look to the right—and don't' move. If you do, the entire drawing is ruined."

"Still as stone it is then."

Soon only the sound of pencil strapping against paper was heard as Pushpa went to work.

And not once did Olivia move.

'She is a good model, the others would've moved a few times by now.' She noted, now adding in details of her coat. 'Maybe I should ask my instructor to bring in soldiers for figure drawing class.'

Eventually it was time for shading, and Pushpa's gaze once again drifted to Olivia's hand.

"I wonder if it hurts…" She mumbled to herself, gasping when her musings were answered.

"It used to, both physically and emotionally." Olivia replied without moving a muscle. "But, it is a part of me now. Besides, the people who matter aren't bothered by it at all."

"….Are you talking about your husband?" This time Pushpa addressed her directly, surprised she was making small talk with someone she just met.

Olivia beamed and nodded, but Pushpa decided not to correct her and quickly adjusted her sketch accordingly.

"Yes," She rubbed her thumb over her wedding ring, a ruby glow dusting her cheeks. "Yes, I am."

* * *

"Here are all the mission reports dating back to when I first was named Director." Arthur handed a thick brown folder to Manali from across the table where sandwiches and tea had been laid out for them. "I trust you will be pleased by the results, Ms. Yadav."

Manali gave him a hum of acknowledgment as she took the folder and studied the contents with such scrutiny that Arthur thought the papers would combust on sight.

Walter, who was standing at his side, watched the exchange with a barely concealed grin. If the Princess had sent her advisor to evaluate the organization, then that meant the crown was going to take them more seriously. Thus, opening more doors to higher class missions that would allow him to showcase his abilities.

Speaking of abilities, Walter needed to present some of the weapon blueprints from university to Sir Hellsing.

Especially of one gun in particular.

"Well?" Arthur downed his third glass of scotch in the past thirty minutes. "Satisfied?"

"Two decades as the Director, and only five casualties." Manali snapped the folder shut and handed it back to him. "Rather impressive, Sir Hellsing."

"'Rather', you say." He gave a sharp chuckle, signaling for Walter to refill his glass. "I think 'exceptionally impressive' would be far more suitable. Hellsing has put an end to thousands of ghouls, demons, and vampires over the years while losing not even a handful of our soldiers. Forgive my boldness, but I think you should give me _**a little**_ more credit."

"Did I say I was finished with my evaluation?" Her cup clattered against the saucer as she stood tall and smoothed out her dress skirt. "Records have their place, but I believe actions speak louder. I would like to see your soldiers perform their drills." Manali shifted her gaze towards Walter before directing it towards the window. "All of them. My daughter will be fine on her own. She knows how important my work is to Her Highness and this country."

Arthur held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to tick her off any further.

"I spoke out of turn, Ms. Yadav. Do forgive me." He stood up as well before addressing Walter. "Summon all troops to the outdoor training grounds at once. Make sure everyone is presentable and ready. We shall be down in a few minutes."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." Walter bowed at the waist before slipping out the door.

"He and that young woman were the two soldiers in the Warsaw operation, correct?"

"Yes. And I must say Her Highness was very pleased with the results."

"Hmm." Manali clasped her hands together with narrowed eyes. "She was 16, and he was 14 at the time, correct?"

"What does it matter? They are soldiers—they did their duty."

Manali just took a deep breath before shaking her head lightly.

"Perhaps it is something only a true parent can understand." She moved towards the door before Arthur could conjure up a response, leaving him sputtering like a fish out of water. "Let's not waste time. Please escort me to the training grounds, Sir Hellsing."

"I….um…." Arthur rubbed the neck of his neck as he joined her at the doorway. "Right, this way, Ms. Yadav."

* * *

"I'm done, Mrs. Song." Pushpa stood up, wincing as the blood rushed back into her legs. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I'm glad to help." Olivia smiled, visibly relaxing her shoulders.

"…Aren't you going to ask to look at it?"

"Only if you want me to."

Once again Pushpa was rendered speechless, and she had a mental debate before clutching her sketchbook to her chest.

"I'm not ready to show you."

"Then I won't ask to see it." Olivia agreed, not an ounce of anger or sarcasm in her tone. "Your illustrations are your own, and it would be rude of me to demand them like they're mine."

"Are you stupid or something?" The words spilled out before she could stop them, and Pushpa could only smack her hands over her mouth as her heart plummeted to her feet.

'Oh God, she is going to kill me and bury my body beneath the shrubs and I haven't taken my A-levels yet and—oh God,I'mgoingtodiei'mgoingtodiei'mgoingtodiei'mgoingtodiei'mgoingtodiei'mg—!'

Olivia's melodious laughter filled the gardens, rousing a few birds from their nests and halting Pushpa's mental panic.

She was laughing, not out of spite but genuine amusement. The corner of her eyes were crinkled, her eyes were shining, and her cheeks were flushed a rose pink.

"You're….not angry? But, I just insulted you." Pushpa muttered, scrutinizing her illustration after realizing she didn't take into account that Olivia was attractive as well.

"Angry? Why on Earth would I be angry? I have been asked that same question more times than I can count over the years." She stood up, giggles still dancing on her tongue. "And I may be at times, but I'm not stupid enough to impose on someone's privacy."

"Says the person who constantly sticks her nose in my business." Walter emerged from around the corner with his hands in his coat pockets and a familiar blue muffler wrapped around his shoulders. "I could hear your 'screeching' from the front door, is something amusing?"

"Yes, but since you've decided to be rude, I am going to keep it a secret." Olivia retorted, spying Pushpa crouching behind a statue from her peripheral vision. "Is Ms. Yadav leaving already?"

"No, she wants to see us on the training ground. _**All**_ of us." He plucked a leaf from her hair and tossed it into the wind. "You can leave her daughter here."

"I see." Olivia nodded before facing Pushpa with a smile. "Thank you for allowing me to be your model. I hope to see you again soon."

"….See you…" Pushpa, still hiding, waved as Olivia followed Walter out of the garden and remained there until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.

"Is that man her husband?" She pondered, taking a seat back on the bench. "Strange, I thought he would be gaudier judging by the ring he gave her."

* * *

Manali surveyed the soldiers as they fired at targets and dodged obstacles from the ground's observation booth. She constantly clicked her pen and wrote notes in her planner, and Arthur had to resist the urge to peer over her shoulder.

He was the Director of Hellsing and a Knight in the Queen's Court. He had ordered the death of countless monsters and even landed the final blow on several accounts. But, most importantly, Arthur was a thirty-eight year old man who knew how to maintain the upper hand.

So, why did he feel like a child in the headmaster's office?

It had nothing to do with Manali being a woman or her professional attitude; Arthur was raised to respect women regardless of their occupations, and all of the ladies he'd known could attest to that—but, it had everything to do with what transpired in his office.

Manali wasn't the first to disagree with his decision to employ Olivia and Walter, but her reprimand was the first to bother him for more than an hour.

The way her eyes narrowed at the edges, the downwards curl of her lip, the barely noticeable tremble in her irises.

" _ **Perhaps it is something only a true parent can understand."**_

Arthur had figured it out.

The others' rebukes were out of logic or morality; Manali's words were fueled by pure emotion.

And that, unlike the others, bothered him exponentially.

'A 'true parent', you say. But I am not their parent—I am their commander. I mean, I care about them but only as my soldiers.'

Arthur knew he wasn't a saint—hell, he had been called a monster on numerous occasions. But, for some reason, Manali's thinly veiled jab made him feel like…nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The only time he felt close to this was when he greeted Olivia after the Warsaw operation. Her face was devoid of emotion, but he could feel the fury, heartbreak, and utter desolation in her eyes as she clutched her mangled arm and stared him dead in the eye.

 _ **You used me**_ _._

'Fucking Christ,' Arthur dragged a hand down his face. 'I thought I had gotten off this carousel already. I've paid for my actions, have I not?'

"Sir Hellsing," Manali's voice dissolved his thoughts and he craned his neck up to face her. "I need to see Ms. Song and Mr. Dornez's performances now. Once they are done, I will take my leave."

"Ah, yes. Of course." Arthur sat up straight and gestured for Walter to take his place on the grounds first.

Wires swirled around him as he flexed his fingers with a supercilious grin, waiting for Sir Hellsing to give the command to start. He always did enjoy performing in front of an audience.

With a snap of Arthur's fingers, a hundred automatic mannequins sprung up from the ground and lunged towards Walter with swords and guns. Stagnant mannequins were fine for target practice, but enemies would not be still on the battle field so Arthur had Walter rig a spring system inside the field dummies for a better challenge.

However, despite how fast they were, Walter was faster and within seconds all the mannequins were diced to pieces. His troops hoot and hollered from the side lines and Walter gave a bow as Olivia mouthed 'show-off'.

"Impressed?" Arthur leaned towards her with a proud grin. "Walter is known as the 'Angel of Death' by all—."

"Send Ms. Song in now." Manali flipped to a new page and clicked her pen.

"…." Arthur reached out for his scotch bottle, only to recall he left it in his office. So instead, he dropped his head on his right hand and signaled towards Olivia with his left.

A fresh batch of mannequins arose from the ground, and Olivia readied herself with Sic Parvis Magna for his command. She was using wooden arrows since it would be a waste of her silver arrows for practice.

Like with Walter, Arthur snapped his fingers and Olivia fired at every mannequin without an ounce of hesitation. However, to the shock of everyone, she whipped out her pistol and shot at the final dummy instead of using her arrows. Cotton and springs exploded from its head, and her troops were frozen for a moment before bursting into rapturous applause.

"Uhhh, perhaps she wants to showcase her marksmanship as well. My soldiers are well versed in all forms of combat." Arthur pointed out as Manali jotted something down in her planner before promptly shutting it.

"I would like to meet with them both." She stood up and marched out of the booth, leaving Arthur to scramble to his feet behind her.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

"Well, Mr. Dornez, you are as agile and swift as your records say." Manali scanned her notes as she stood before him. "However, you are rather brutal in your assaults. Such overkill is unbecoming for a First Class soldier, isn't it?"

"I aim to accomplish my missions and hunt my targets. That is all. Besides," Walter raised his chin ever so slightly. "I have to make sure they don't get back up."

"…..I see. Thank you, Mr. Dornez." Manali flipped to the next page and moved onto Olivia. "As for you, Ms. Song, you are quite the sharpshooter. You are precise in your attacks; not one arrow missed their target. Yet, I have to ask, why did you use your gun on the last target? You had plenty of arrows left and it is rather foolish to exchange weapons in the heat of battle. That leaves you open to attack, correct?"

"I assure you, Ms. Yadav, that I am well aware of my surroundings. If someone was trying to attack me, I would know. And as for why I used my gun," Olivia's gaze drifted to the last mannequin, the excess stuffing in its abdominal region reminding her of something grim. "Let's just say…I decided to give them a quick and painless death."

"An act of compassion?" Manali mused, writing 'Them?' in the margins of her notes.

"It wouldn't call it that, Ms. Yadav." Olivia rubbed her wrist with a far-off gaze. "I performed my duties, isn't that enough?"

Manali scanned her from head to toe but when she caught sight of her wedding ring, her eyes softened and she closed her planner.

"I suppose that is enough for today. Well done, both of you. I understand why you are considered this organization's best and brightest." Manali shook both of their hands before turning to Arthur. "I believe I have enough for my report. Walk me to the gardens so I can fetch my daughter."

"Yes, Ms. Yadav." Arthur held his arm out for her, letting out a sigh of relief when she took it instead of walking off. "Tell the troops to return to their posts, and I want the two of you to clean up the field. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir Hellsing."

The two of them watched as Arthur escorted Manali away before hunching close and whispering to each other.

"Sir Hellsing seems on edge for some reason. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"She is blunter than the other high ranking officials, so I suppose he is taken aback." Walter explained, yanking on her cheeks when she attempted to stifle her laughter. "Don't let him hear you laugh or you'll end up on bathroom duty for six months again."

"Please don't remind me." Olivia suppressed a shudder, vividly recalling how Arthur's bathroom reflected his office. "Regardless, I admire her work ethic, and it appears we've impressed her."

"Hopefully things will get more interesting around here. I was starting to get bored."

"When you talk like that, you sound exactly like—."

"Compare me to him and I'll pluck your eyebrows with a bottle opener."

Olivia's mouth latched shut and she took a large step back while guarding her eyebrows.

"I thought so." Walter smirked, strutting past her and towards the remains on the field. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up."

"Touch my eyebrows and I'll cut all the crotches from your trousers."

"And you accuse _**me**_ of still being a brat."

* * *

"Thank you for your compliance today, Sir Hellsing. I believe all parties will find the contents of my report to be satisfactory." Manali pocketed her planner before offering her hand. "Well done."

Feeling like a star pupil, Arthur gladly shook her hand as the tension eased from his shoulders.

"The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Yadav. I'm glad you —."

"There is still much you do not understand though." She interjected, sliding her hand out from his. "No matter how extraordinary your ace soldiers are, it still does not negate the facts. But, like I said, perhaps that is something you will never understand."

Arthur was once again dumbstruck when a meek voice spoke up.

"Mummy!" Pushpa scurried from the garden's entrance to her mother, her school bag thumping against her hip and her hair tangling in the breeze. "Are you finished for the day?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Manali held her close, smiling for the first time all day. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Were you able to finish some drawings?"

"Mhmm!" Pushpa fished out her sketch book and proudly showcased her hours work. "It is not often I get to sketch out a garden. What do you think?"

"Beautiful work, as always." Manali praised, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

It was like she was a completely different person.

Her expression and posture were mellower, her irises shone with love, the faint wrinkles on her face enhanced her smile—all of this was because of her daughter.

Suddenly Manali's reproof made more sense.

Unfortunately, the moment did not last long and Manali donned her stoic expression once more as she turned to face him.

"We will be taking our leave now. Good day, Sir Hellsing."

"…..Ah! Oh! G-good day, Ms. Yadav. Good day to you as well, young miss." Arthur offered Pushpa his hand but she wrinkled her nose and tugged her mother away.

He watched as they climbed into the car and drove past the gates, waiting until they were out of sight before heaving a lofty sigh.

'Regardless of your disapproval, I did what I had to do to fulfill my duties.' Arthur rubbed the back of his head as he trudged up the steps. 'You may know about politics, but you know nothing about war, Ms. Yadav. And Hellsing does not recruit children—it recruits soldiers.'

* * *

Day soon morphed into night, and Arthur stood at his office window, drink in hand and the effects of Manali's visit still lingering in his chest.

'Ridiculous,' He tossed back the glass and scowled to find it empty. 'Fucking ridiculous.'

As he reached out for the scotch bottle, a familiar gloved hand swiped it out of his reach and Arthur gazed up to find Alucard standing before him.

"You are going to drink yourself to your grave, Master." Alucard lectured with a half grin. "And you are far too young to be in the market for a coffin."

"If I wanted medical advice, I would consult Dr. Trevilian." Arthur tried to snatch the bottle back, but Alucard just raised it higher. "Don't make me punish you for insubordination, Alucard. Give it back!"

"Then punish me, Master."

Arthur stilled his movements, finding the teasing smile gone from Alucard's face and a solemn expression in its place.

That expression…where had he seen it before?

The faint tremble of the iris, the indistinct crease between the eyes…wait, Arthur knew where he had seen it before.

And he couldn't help but scoff in disbelief.

"I guess the sayings are true." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Married couples start to resemble each other after a while."

Alucard was taken aback at first. But then, that infamous grin spread across his face and he began to laugh like he had heard the greatest punchline on Earth.

"And what is so funny?" Arthur took the opportunity to swipe the bottle from Alucard's hand.

"This is the first time you've acknowledge my marriage to Olivia." He removed his hat and placed it over his chest. "I'm so overcome with joy that I don't know what to do, Master."

The way he said it so frankly caused Arthur to spill as he refilled his glass, snorting under his breath.

"You truly are one brick shy of a load." He raised the glass to his lips but when he caught Alucard's gaze in his peripheral vision, he paused before emptying the glass in his desk's potted plant. "Who is the master here again?"

"You are," Alucard fell down on one knee and bowed his head. "And it is a servant's duty to ensure the health and well-being of its master…and to lift his spirits when something ails him."

Arthur's lip twitched upwards and before he knew it, he was patting him on the head again. But, unlike the last time, Arthur just smiled and gave Alucard's scalp a light scratch.

"Good dog." He murmured, the look of pure rapture on Alucard's face reminding him of Pushpa's face when her mother praised her. "Very good dog."

Alucard's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into his touch, and Arthur felt his burdens ease up when—.

A booming steel guitar riff resonated from the floor below, nearly sending Arthur flying out of his skin.

"What the fuck was that?!" He braced himself against the window, clutching his chest as the music continued down below. "Who in the Hell is playing music at this hour?!"

"My guess is your Ace Soldiers." Alucard theorized, standing tall while twisting his pinky in his ringing ear canal. "Perhaps they are throwing a party and didn't want to invite us old timers."

"I asked them to clean up, not throw a dance marathon." Arthur charged forward with a grumble, gesturing to Alucard over his shoulder. "Come along, dog."

"Yes, my Master." Alucard grinned, donning his hat once more and following him out the door.

* * *

What was originally supposed to be a dull night cleaning the abandoned storage room took a turn for the better when Olivia unearthed a crate of records from beneath a table.

"Sir Hellsing's secret collection, I suppose?" Olivia gently blew the dust off the vinyl sleeves and studied the contents within. "Hey, some of these were released in the past year."

"Put them back," Walter nudged her heels as he passed by with a wooden duster. "Or wait until we are done and you can pilfer to your heart's content."

"C'mon, it is going to take us hours to finish here." Olivia stood tall and cleaned off the adjacent record player. "Might as well have some fun."

"If you want to slack off, go to a dance hall. As for me, I am going to do my job."

"You're just grouchy because you can't swing dance." Olivia teased, placing the record on the turntable. "I guess Walter the Stiff only knows the box step."

The duster handle snapped in Walter's hand, and Olivia cackled as he faced her with a dark shadow over his eyes.

"Oh I'll show you how to swing dance." He glowered, his hand outstretched. "Drop that needle and follow my lead."

Still laughing her butt off, Olivia placed the needle on the record and clasped Walter's hand just as the opening chords of "Rock A While" by Goree Carter filled the room. He spun her around and they began to quickstep from side to side.

Dust clouded the room from their rapid movements, but Olivia was beaming like the sun and Walter tried to keep his face cold like stone.

"I stand corrected, Walter!" Olivia giggled, shimmying her shoulders and kicking her knees up as he twirled her back out. "You can jitterbug like the best of them!"

"Not so bad yourself." Walter muttered, shaking his hips and spinning her around again. "You getting practice on company hours or something?"

"No," She snorted. "I usually dance by myself. No one has seen me dance like this before."

"Not even Alucard?"

"Well, not yet but—AH!"

Walter snagged an arm around her waist and swung her upward, apparently finding his groove now judging by the smirk on his lips.

"What was that about?!" Olivia hissed when her feet made contact with the floor again.

"What was what?" He hummed as they continued swinging to the beat. "You said you wanted to dance, so that is what we're doing."

Olivia leered at his face for a moment before a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Must you always compete with him?" She sighed, the spring in her step noticeably diminished. "Can't we dance and have fun without making comparisons?"

"Who is making comparisons?" Steel was evident in his tone as he swung her up once more. "But forgive me for making you upset, _**Mrs. Dracul**_."

"Walter, I—."

"What kind of party is going on in here?!" Arthur's thunderous voice caused the needle to screech off the record and for Walter to drop Olivia, who had yet to be put down. "I ordered you to clean out this room, not perform like you are on _Starlight_."

"It was Olivia's idea." Walter crossed his arms, deflecting her venomous glare with one of his own.

"I don't recall hearing much resistance from you." She grumbled under her breath as she crawled to her feet, using Alucard's hand for support. "I hope we weren't too loud, _yobo_. I know how sensitive your ears are and—."

"What kind of dance was that?" He inquired, sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear before bringing her left knuckle to his lips. "And why haven't I seen it until now?"

"Oh! Um….well, I….." Olivia peeked over at Walter and Arthur with pink cheeks before tugging him down by the cravat to whisper, "I was going to make this your Christmas present."

"Why wait?" His grin consumed his face as he stripped off his coats and hat. "I've been aching to dance with you all day anyways."

"Alucard, not in front of people…" She huffed, playfully punching his chest with a smile and a blush—Walter made a gagging noise while Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well I'm not sticking around for this." Walter moved towards the door when a tendril snagged his elbow and tugged him back.

"Leaving so soon, Walter? What if I wanted to dance with you as well?"

"Oh fuck off!"

"Um, well," Olivia spoke up, 'discreetly' pinching Alucard's side so he would release Walter. "Since we are all here, how about we dance together? We've never done this before and it could be fun!"

"And when are you two going to finish your job exactly?" Arthur dug into his jacket pocket for a cigarette.

"We can clean after we dance." Olivia bounced on her heels, a habit reminiscent of her younger years. "C'mon, Sir _**Father**_!"

Arthur nearly chocked on his cigarette, bracing himself against the doorway as he coughed up a lung.

"Wh—! Wa—! What did you just say?!"

"I….I said 'C'mon, Sir _**Arthur**_ '" She peered over at Walter who just shrugged with an equally perplexed expression. "Ah….was that too informal? Forgive me, Sir Hellsing, I guess I got so worked up that I forgot my manners." She cleared her throat before straightening her shoulders and offering her hand. "But, won't you dance with us?"

"Yes, Master. Won't you join us?" Alucard prompted, holding his hand out as well.

"Might as well get it over with, Sir Hellsing." Walter snorted, before smirking slightly and reaching out too. "You need the exercise anyways."

Arthur stared flabbergasted as his butler, his archer, and his servant invited him forward with their hands outstretched.

A strange feeling snarled his chest, and a part of him demanded that he order them to return to work. Yet, another part of him cooed that the day had already been so strange, that he might as well let the chips fall where they may.

Just for tonight though.

"….Alright, alright." Arthur tossed his coat aside and rolled his sleeves up as he entered the room, a grin inching its way across his face. "But don't get jealous when I out dance all of you."

* * *

 **A/N: Starlight was a British variety show that aired from the 1930s until 1949. The fic is currently in 1950 but let's just pretend the show is still airing for the sake of the joke.**

 **Yobo= Korean term for darling (meant for married couples)**

 **I wanted to do one last happy chapter because diving into the darker, heavier parts of this upcoming arc! And the mental image of all of them dancing the jitterbug was too beautiful to pass up! And the song Olivia and Walter were dancing to is called "Rock A While" by Goree Carter. Link is in my profile!**

 **Thank you so much again for reading! Please leave a review~! I love them all and you all so much~!**

 **Thank you so much again! And I will see you in the next chapter~! :D**


	49. The First Domino

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful day! Thank you so much for all the favs/follows/and reviews! I love them all and you all so much!**

 **Here is the next chapter~! I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

 **I welcome all new and returning readers!**

 **Thank you so much again and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

"What an alarming display." The Major mused, watching grainy footage of Alucard dancing on the screen in front of him. "Look at the way he stumbles and clings to her—my monstrous count is becoming more domesticated by the day!"

"But it looks like fun though." Schrodinger purred, once again lying across the Major's desk with his head in his hands and his feet swaying back and forth. "Why don't we have dance parties, Doktor?"

"Because Millennium is a respectable organization! Now off!" The Doktor shooed him off the desk before placing a dinner tray down. "I have brought your dinner, Major: Kasseler with sauerkraut, as requested."

But the inviting meal did not deter the Major's attention away from the screen—from the sight of Alucard tripping into Olivia's arms who steadied him with a smile and kiss on the cheek. Even with the grainy quality, the Major could spy the enamored gleam in Alucard's eyes as Olivia instructed him on the basic of this dance. Then the gleam turned mischievous as Alucard snagged Walter by the waist and dipped him back. Immediately the screen was covered with 'black sludge' that gradually slid down, revealing Alucard's headless form and Olivia restraining a seething Walter as Arthur stood in the middle rubbing his temples with a wry grin.

'What a happy little home you've found, Alucard.' The Major tapped his fingers together in deep thought. "Captain, you and Warrat Officer Schrodinger delivered our gift to the younger Hellsing, correct?"

The Captain nodded as Schrodinger curled around the stoic man's shoulders with a cat-like grin.

"Yes, Major. I even saw him deliver it to the manor myself! Although, I never thought he would use—."

"Get off the Captain!" The Doktor shooed Schrodinger away once again. "I swear he gets more irritating by the day."

"Doktor," The Major clapped his hands together, drawing the attention of his subordinates. "How are the preparations for our project coming along? I believe I have given you ample thing to gather the necessary materials."

"Yes, Major! It was a bit taxing due to the time lapse, but I have successful excavated all the parts necessary."

"Then I believe it is time to move onto the next phase of the plan. Schrodinger," Major held his hand out and scratched under the grinning cat-boy's chin. "You know what to do."

* * *

The day following Ms. Yadav's audit, a royal messenger arrived at the manor with gifts for Olivia and Walter—courtesy of Her Highness.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Olivia piped up, standing next to Walter in the foyer as the messenger recited the royal decree. "What have we done to warrant such praise?"

"After reviewing Advisor Yadav's audit, Her Highness ordered the treasury to reward you both for your service to the Crown. Her Highness also bestows these gifts as a gesture of goodwill since her coronation is nigh and Hellsing will start reporting to her directly."

"We are finally being acknowledged? Well, it's about fucking ti—OOOFF!" Walter staggered to the side when Olivia rammed her elbow into his ribs.

"Shut up or Her Highness will string you up by your toes." She hissed under her breath while sidestepping one of Walter's rogue wires.

"I'm only speaking the truth, you brat." He took a moment to compose himself before addressing the messenger once more. "So, where are these gifts? I don't see anything in your hands or pockets, sir."

"That's because they are out in the driveway." The messenger replied with a hint of steel in his tone. "Please follow me."

* * *

Two large objects, both varying in size and covered with a dark blue tarp, awaited them at the driveway turnabout.

"Did Her Highness give us canons?" Walter muttered under his breath, catching Olivia's elbow this time.

"No, but even if she did, you should be grateful." The messenger chided, grasping the ends of the tarp and yanking it off to reveal what lay below. " _ **These**_ are your gifts." He gestured to a sleek, black Cadillac Sixty-Two convertible, "For you, Mr. Dornez," before gesturing to a silver Triumph motorcycle, "And for you, Ms. Song."

To say they were flabbergasted would be a severe understatement, and if they weren't two of the deadliest soldiers in London, the messenger would've told them to close their mouths lest flies get in.

"These….." Olivia raised a trembling finger. "These are ours?"

"Yes they are." The messenger held out the keys. "Her Highness hopes they are to your satisfaction."

"Holy shit!" Walter exploded, practically flying down the stairs and snatching the keys from the messenger's hand. "Now this is what I call a gift!"

"Her Highness will be pleased by your excitement." The messenger handed the other key to Olivia before stepping back and bowing at the waist. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

"Y—Yes. Thank you." She rubbed her wrist while eyeing the motorcycle. "Both to you, Ms. Yadav, and Her Highness."

Olivia waited for the messenger's car to fade from sight before cautiously approaching the motorcycle.

'Why a fucking motorcycle?! I never learned how to ride a bike; how the hell am I supposed to ride this?!' She placed her hand on the handle bar and a shiver danced down her spine. 'Did I give Ms. Yadav the impression that I wanted this? I barely enjoy driving a normal car!'

"It's not going to bite you," Walter called out, giddy as a child on Christmas morning as he adjusted the mirrors. "Care for a race around the manor?"

Immediately a chill ran over both of them and they spun around to find Sir Hellsing standing in one of the second story windows, a dark shadow over his eyes and a foreboding finger points outwards, before disappearing into the darkness.

"Uh…..I believe that answers your question." Olivia fiddled with the key before sighing. "Besides, I need to learn how to ride this first."

"Well good luck with that." Walter put the key in the ignition and smirked as the engine roared to life. "As for me, I think I will take this for a spin."

"Don't get arrested for reckless driving."

"Don't launch yourself into the pond."

And with that he sped away, leaving behind a dust cloud and a livid Olivia.

"If he gets his dumb ass arrested, I'm not breaking him out of prison." She grumbled while knowing full well she would break him out of prison. "Alright, I guess first order of business is turning this on."

Mounting the bike, Olivia stared at the key for a moment before placing it in the ignition and turning it clockwise. She flinched at how loud the engine was but still placed her hands on the handle bars and studied the various levers adorning it. She reflected back on the various action films she had seen for reference, knowing full well that most of those actors had never ridden a real motorcycle before.

"Well…..I guess this looks promising." Olivia gave a lever on the right a gentle tug and screeched when she rocketed forward. "SHIT!" She randomly squeezed levers on both sides and the bike jerked to a halt, nearly flipping over if someone didn't grab the rear wheel and kept the bike grounded.

"Having trouble?" Alucard's lips tickled her ear as he released his grip on the wheel and moved into her line of vision. "What a delightful little toy you've got, Olivia."

Flopping against the handlebars, she heaved a lofty groan before peering up at him with weary eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to operate this, would you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He knelt down and rested his chin on her knee. "But wouldn't you benefit more from figuring it out for yourself?"

"I suppose so…if you are okay with fetching me when I crash to the bottom of the pond."

Alucard's eyes shot up to hers, and he was greeted with the sight of Olivia cheekily sticking her tongue out.

"Oh you enticing, little minx, how tangled I have become in your web." He stood tall and positioned himself behind her, placing his hands on top of hers and nuzzling his cheek against her neck. "First thing, this lever you were tapping so lovingly is the accelerator, and the levers you were strangling are the front and back brakes."

"I see." Olivia nodded, taking mental notes as he guided her hands to various switches and levers. "How do you know so much anyways?"

"Master used to ride these in his youth." Alucard explained, showing her how to operate the gear shift. "I always find it fascinating how you humans can invent such things from scraps of metal."

"I wonder what your reaction was to the invention of the rotatory hot dog machine." She muttered as Alucard finished his lesson. "Thank you for helping me out, Alucard. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well," He purred in her ear, curling his fingers over hers and sliding them off the handlebars. "There is a one lever I haven't had the pleasure of acquainting you with ye—"

Olivia rammed her head under his chin, sending him flying off the bike and choking on his blood through his guffawing.

"YOU REALLY ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Olivia fumed, turning the bike around and revving the engine. "STAY STILL SO I CAN RUN OVER YOU!"

But Alucard continued to cackle raucously as he crawled towards the bike with blood dribbling down his chin. He hoisted himself up and rested his arms on the handlebars, smiling angelically while Olivia glared at him with the strength of a thousand suns.

"Hey."

"What?!"

"I love you." He kissed her ring finger, and the fire in Olivia's eyes immediately extinguished.

"I love you too, you asshole." She grumbled, killing the engine and dismounting the bike.

Pulling a handkerchief out of her coat pocket, Olivia sat down on the cold ground and maneuvered Alucard over so he was leaning against her chest before wiping the blood off his face.

As she busied herself with cleaning him off, Alucard gazed up at her with an infatuated grin. Even when she was cross with him, Olivia still treated him with love and affection. She didn't hesitate to express her feelings for him, and Alucard felt his chest flutter at the fact.

"Do I make you happy?" He breathed out, clinging to the front of her coat. "Even when I'm being 'impossible'?"

"Every second of every day." She replied without hesitation and while maintaining a blank expression. "And especially when you are being 'impossible'."

How could it be that, even after all these years, Olivia still possessed the ability to render him into nothing but putty in her hands with a single word from her lips?

Inhaling sharply, Alucard burrowed his face against her neck as his chest constricted in that mouthwatering, intoxicatingly painful way.

Peering down at her husband, Olivia allowed a smile to finally grace her face and she held him close while running her fingers through his hair.

"Do I make you happy?" She hummed, noticing his hair growing with every stroke. "Even when I scold you for silly reasons?"

" _ **You are**_ my happiness." He kissed up her neck to the shell of her ear. "And you know it gets me hard when you scold me."

"How can you say such dirty and sweet things with the same mouth?" Olivia scoffed, giving him a playful punch to the chest.

"Part of my charm." He nuzzled against her cheek, silently requesting permission to kiss her.

"I know." She giggled, facing him and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "It is one of the many reasons I married you."

"Ooo~, you have a list?" Alucard purred, cupping the back of her head and tugging her lips towards his. "May I hear it?"

"Only after you kiss me." She giggled, her lips ghosting over his. "A fair trade, wouldn't you agree?"

"Not fair at all. It is a win-win situation for me." He teased before closely the distance between them, his tongue sliding into her mouth and dancing with hers.

Unfortunately the moment was cut short by the booming horn of Walter's convertible.

"Don't make me run over the two of you." He hissed, leering at them from over the windshield. "If you are going to be vulgar, do it in private."

* * *

In the coming days when she wasn't busy with work or chores, Olivia was out in the field with her bike. Despite Alucard teaching her the controls, she still struggled with shifting between gears and recalling which lever did what—this resulted in several cuts that both vexed and thrilled Alucard for obvious reasons.

By the time of Her Highness' coronation the following month, Olivia was able to operate her bike with little difficulty and had taken to riding it around the manor grounds during her downtime. The feeling of the wind in her hair was therapeutic, and in the back of her mind Olivia wondered if that was the reason she was given a motorcycle.

If so, then Ms. Yadav was far more perceptive than Olivia gave her credit for.

* * *

"Remind me again, _porumbelul meu_ ," Alucard's muffled voice drifted from the pile of blankets and pillows. "Why are you up at this wretched hour?"

"By 'wretched hour', you mean it is only an hour earlier than when I usually get up. And I've told you before, it is Her Highness' coronation today and we need to be at Westminster Abbey early."

With a light groan, Alucard's bedhead popped out from the mound to find Olivia already dressed and applying her lipstick at her vanity. She was wearing a white blouse with a ruffled collar, a pinstriped vest, black slacks, and matching black boots.

"No dress this time, my love?"

"I'm attending as a soldier, not a partygoer." She blotted her lips on a tissue before quickly pinning her hair up and grabbing her coat from the dresser. "The ceremony and party will take up most of the day, so we probably won't be home until—." She paused as a tendril plucked the pin from her hair and her raven locks cascaded down her back. "Alucard, please, I need to meet Sir Hellsing and Walter in the foyer in three minutes."

"Will it take three minutes to kiss your husband goodbye?" Alucard sat up on his elbows, revealing his bare chest to the early morning air.

"You know full well that you aren't asking for just a simple kiss." Olivia scoffed, buttoning up her coat as she sauntered over to him. Leaning over, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him chastely before squealing as Alucard yanked her onto the bed and rolled on top of her.

"Come on, Alucard!" Olivia huffed, beating her fists against his chest. "I'm going to be late!"

"How unfortunate." He teased, tracing his lips over the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "I guess you'll have to stay in bed."

"Get off of me, you daft redwood, or I won't feed you breakfast."

That got his attention and he instantly perked up.

"You were going to feed me?"

"I _**was**_ , but I'm reconsidering it since you are acting up."

He rolled off her and Olivia sat up, adjusting her hair and clothes.

"I'll behave, my love." He rested his head on his palms and fluttered his eyelashes. "I promise."

"Will you?" She snickered before pricking her ring finger on his fang and rubbing the wound on his salivating tongue. "You wouldn't be the man I married if you did, to be honest."

His only response was to moan in satisfaction, and he involuntarily leaned forward when she withdrew her finger.

"Alright, you've had your fill. Now, I really have to go." She stood up and re-buttoned her coat, snatching the pin from his tendril and fixing her hair all the while. "I promise we will be home no later than midnight. I love you."

"And I love you." He blew a kiss at her back as she rushed towards the door, and his chest constricted again when she spun around to catch it.

Once the door was shut, he flopped backwards and licked the excess blood off his lips, tasting the remnants of Olivia's lipstick as well.

'So I will be home alone today. Hmmm~what to do, what to do.'

* * *

After hours of standing at attention, Olivia's legs were wailing for help but there wasn't a damn thing she could do because the fucking crowning hadn't even happened yet.

Endless cascades of people were rambling on and on about duty, history, and other shit she could really care less about. In an attempt to ignore her agony and force the hands to time to sped up, she allowed her mind and attention to drift into her surroundings.

The abbey was beautiful with its gothic architecture, stained glass windows, and ever lingering presence of something divine lurking in the rafters. The speakers' voices echoed from floor to ceiling, and Olivia wondered what it would be like to sing here….or how unnerving it would to be here alone at midnight.

Sir Hellsing, dressed in his knighthood uniform, stood at attention between her and Walter who was also wearing a suit. He appeared to be as immersed as their boss, but Olivia knew he was probably daydreaming like she was.

Shifting her attention to the other attendees, she recognized the other knights and bowed in acknowledgement to Sir Islands, Sir Penwood, and their spouses. She made a mental note to later greet them properly as she continued to—discreetly—survey the vast building. Then, just as she finished her circulation, Olivia noticed two familiar faces near the altar: Ms. Yadav and Pushpa, both dressed to the nines and at varying stages of interest.

Ms. Yadav, adorned in a fashionable yet business-like yellow dress with a matching hat, sat up ruler straight with her heels locked and her hands resting on her lap—the picture perfect example of a royal advisor. Puspha, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. She wore a modest blue dress with a matching headband and white gloves that mirrored her mother's. However, her posture was slouched, and she kept nodding off, only to be nudged awake by her mother once every three minutes.

'Stay strong, Pushpa. It is only a few more hours.' Olivia smiled to herself, which grew exponentially when she glanced in her direction.

Raising her hand in greeting, Olivia mouthed out 'Good morning' while Pushpa's head immediately snapped back at her lap, her ears burning neon red as she stiffly nodding in reciprocation.

'You'd probably feel better if you could draw the abbey instead, right?' Olivia sighed before focusing her attention back on the speaker. 'Oh the bishop is speaking now. How long was I zoned out for?'

The hours faded into a blur, but thankfully, Princess Elizabeth Alexandra Mary—now Queen Elizabeth Alexandra Mary—was eventually crowned and the abbey filled with cheers of 'God Save the Queen!' while Olivia thought 'God Save My Feet' in addition."

Unfortunately the ceremony was far from over. Now it was time for Her Majesty to take her place on the throne and receive vows of homage. First the archbishop and bishops swore fidelity, then the royal family, and finally peers followed by members of the clergy.

With Sir Hellsing in the forefront, the three of them knelt before Her Majesty and Sir Hellsing recited his oath: "I, Sir Arthur Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship; and faith and truth will I bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks. So help me God."

Elizabeth smiled graciously and accepted his oath with a nod. As they stood up, Olivia noticed she was sweating beneath the layers of coats and dresses, and she heaved a sigh of relief that even the woman of the hour wanted this to end as well.

One by one, the guests made their pledges and the sun carried low in the sky by the time the last clergyman made his oath. But, surprise surprise!, the ceremony didn't end there and Her Majesty moved to St. Edward's chapel within the abbey with the bearers of Swords as the choir recited the hymn of Thanksgiving.

During this time, Olivia did another scan of the room to find Pushpa asleep, Walter shifting his sleeping feet, and Sir Hellsing licking his dry lips and probably craving his usual glass of scotch.

'If I'm allowed an audience with Her Majesty, I'm going to petition that she change the decorum for future coronations—for her heir's and her people's sake.'

Finally the Queen returned to the main cathedral, adorned in a purple robe and wielding the scepter and orb as the choir sang the national anthem. She led the procession out of the abbey and was greeted with rapturous cheers by her people as her guards escorted her to the carriage.

While the day's festivities had yet to reach their end, at least the guests could look forward to the banquet, and the idea of feasting upon sweets she couldn't have back at the manor filled Olivia with new zeal as she followed Sir Hellsing and Walter to the car.

* * *

As with the ball six years prior, the royal treasury spared no expense and the palace ballroom was covered wall-to-wall with glamour and marinated with the scent of delicious food.

After greeting the appropriate people, Olivia loaded her plate with tiramisu, fruit tarts, macarons, and marzipan cake before retreating to a secluded corner to enjoy her feast. While there was an endless abundance of food in Hellsing's pantry, it was rare that sweets were included so Olivia planned to enjoy these delicacies while they were in reach.

'I wonder if Alucard will get a sugar high when I feed him later tonight.' Olivia giggled against her fork at the mental image of him acting like a hyperactive child. 'I wonder what he is doing right now anyways.'

* * *

It was strange to see the manor so empty, but then again, Alucard was used to isolation. Sir Hellsiing had given the soldiers the night off, meaning Alucard couldn't sedate his boredom by frightening them.

So he stalked down the moonlit hallways with his hands in his pockets and a familiar Chow Chow puppy following at his heels.

"Your mistress will be thrilled to see you when she returns home." Alucard hummed, watching Mr. Coffin weave between his legs. "But don't get too comfortable. Olivia may be your mistress but she is my wife—try to monopolize her attention and you will face the consequences. Got it?"

Mr. Coffin just panted happily and pawed at its master's leg.

"Glad we are on the same page." Alucard resumed his stroll with no particular destination in mind until he reached Sir Hellsing's office.

Phasing through the door, he inspected the room from top to bottom and pointed out similarities from masters past.

'Same lamp…..same chair…..Same bookshelf…..same books in the same order.' He ran his fingers over the spines, giving a light chuckle when dust coated his gloves. "No matter how old you grow, you always possess the uncanny ability to gather dust wherever you go, my Master."

Alucard shifted his attention to the desk and stared at the mess of documents only Arthur knew the order of. There were letters thrown in the mix as well—some from members of the Round Table, some from members of Parliament, and one from someone named Acelie Smith.

"My Master is a 'busy bee' as Olivia would say," Alucard noted, picking up a bottle of scotch and eyeing the numerous bottles in the nearby rubbish bin. "And this is both his elixir and his poison."

Perhaps it was hypocritical of him say since he was never one to shy away from a drink in his mortal life, but he hadn't been mortal for centuries and he could only look back on that time with regret and distaste.

Mr. Coffin's yipping brought Alucard back to reality, and he turned to find the puppy on top of the coffee table.

"Must you be so noisy?" Alucard hoisted it up by the scruff of its neck. "I have yet to comprehend why Olivia thinks you're so—." His voice clogged in his throat as a putrid odor invaded his senses, and he dropped Mr. Coffin as he fell into a coughing fit.

Every nerve fiber was on fire

Blood gushed from his nose and eyes

 _Retched_

 _Rancid_

 _Agony_

 _Torture_

 _It hurt_

 _It hurt_

 _ **IT HURT**_

Clawing at his neck, Alucard screamed his throat raw when suddenly—!

It stopped and the pain ebbed away.

Eyes cracking open, Alucard found a massive claw jutting from Mr. Coffin's mouth and the coffee table on the other side of the room.

His vision cleared, and he panted heavily as Mr. Coffin pattered over to him and licked at his wounds.

"….Good dog…." Alucard's voice was harsh and raspy as his throat repaired itself. "Now, what the hell was that?"

Taking a cautious step forward, Alucard approached the overturned coffee table and kicked it aside. Immediately the foul odor attacked him again but Alucard quickly retreated with a dozen hands over his mouth.

The smell….

It…..

It was coming from… **a figurine**?

What the hell was this doing in Master Hellsing's office? And how had he failed to notice it until now?

Immediately, his mind flashed back to Olivia's suspicions of a figurine given by Richard Hellsing, and his chest bubbled with both confusion and rage.

If this was the same figurine, why didn't he feel its effect when he visited Sir Hellsing the previous month? Did it only affect him when he was in close proximity? And why did it have this effect on him? The little bastard wasn't aware of his existence so what purpose did this figurine serve?

Grim possibilities and recollections of Richard's previous deeds flashed through Alucard's mind, and his fangs enlarged exponentially.

If there were two things Alucard abhorred above all others, it was cowards and betrayers.

And Richard was the vile combination of both.

He had to tell his master—but then what? Beg him to give permission to eviscerate his brother because he had an 'allergic reaction' to the figurine? Arthur may be wary of Richard, but the fact that he kept the figurine means he still believes in and loves his brother. And Arthur would be sure to punish him if he knew Alucard had come into his office.

The possibility of Arthur banishing him back to the dungeon caused him to bite his tongue—literally. The taste of his own blood was bitter, but the memories of years without Olivia were far worse.

Alucard had to be resourceful about this revelation, but one thing was for certain.

He had to tell Olivia as soon as possible.

So, while holding his breath and withholding a snarl, Alucard's tendrils placed the table and figurine back in their respective positions before he charged towards the door.

"Let's go." He growled, phasing through the wood as Mr. Coffin raced after its master. 'Olivia, please…..hurry home.'

* * *

The plate fell from Olivia's hands and shattered on the floor as she jerked towards the window with petrified eyes.

'Alucard?' She placed a hand over her pounding heart. 'What is wrong? Did something happen?'

Suddenly she doubled over as an unseen force impaled its claws through her skull and shredded through muscle and bone.

'Wh-What's happening to me?! Alucard! What is wrong?! Are you hurt?! AAAHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!' Her nails dug into her scalp as hot tears poured down her cheeks. ' **ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSIT** —!'

"OLIVIA!" Walter caught and steadied her with frantic eyes, shielding her sobbing form from curious onlookers. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

The pain…..it was fading away and instead bile rose up her throat.

"I….." She untangled herself from his grip and stumbled forward. "I need air…I need fresh air."

Walter watched as she trudged towards the veranda, about to follow her when he caught sight of The Captain's reflection in the window.

With his hands, he signed out the phrase 'Phase Two; Don't interfere' before fading back into the darkness.

Walter's heartbeat pounded in his ears as his eyes shot back towards Olivia's retreating form. What did she have to do with the plan? Is this what the Doktor meant when he said to sit back and wait? But why were they getting Olivia in involved?! No, he had to stop this—he had to warn her!

He took a step forward and—

" _ **All of our victories and abilities…they are only known by a small group of people. What if Hellsing comes to an end someday and all of our legacies are lost-?"**_

" _ **Getting old, forgetting others, and being forgotten in return….it is one of the burdens of being human."**_

" _ **I'm telling you that you are a human boy against an army of the undead! Despite all your skills, you are no match for them!"**_

" _ **You are extraordinary, but you are still a human. You will age and grow weak while Alucard will live on and there is nothing you can do to stop it."**_

" _ **I married Alucard, Walter."**_

Walter's feet became lead weights, and he watched as Olivia's form drifted further away.

What was he doing?! Run after her! Protect her! **You love her don't you?!**

'Which do you love more?' The Major's voice resonated through his mind. 'Olivia or your pride?'

For his answer, Walter curled his hands into fists, raised his foot to take a step forward…..only to turn on his heel and march towards the drinks table as Olivia ventured deeper into the moonlit gardens.

And into the palms of her enemies.

* * *

Collapsing against a marble bust, Olivia retched her guts out as the violent night winds threatened to launch her into the sky.

Something was wrong with Alucard.

 _Oh God it hurt_

She had to get home as soon as possible.

 _It hurt so much_

She need to—!

 _ **Meow**_

"Who's there?!" Olivia whirled around with Sic Parvis Magna and bile still dripping from her lips, only to find a blond kitten peeking out from behind a nearby shrub.

"Dear God, you scared me." She lowered her bow and wiped her lips, still panting heavily. "What are you doing out here alone, kitty? It is not safe at night."

Mewling softly, the kitten pattered over and nuzzled against her pant leg, bring a smile to Olivia's face as she knelt down and pet it.

"You must be one of the royal cats judging by how beautiful you are." She searched for a collar, only to turn up with nothing. "Where is your collar, kitty? If you don't have one, how will—?"

The kitten gazed up at her, and Olivia was rendered speechless at its unusual eye color.

'Magenta eyes? What kind of cat—?'

Olivia felt her veins freeze as the kitten smiled widely and sank its jaws into her hand.

" **NO!** " She flung the 'cat' off and fired multiple arrows at its body.

Its corpse slammed against the cobblestone, spraying blood and innards everywhere before rapidly decomposing into dust.

Heart ringing in her ears, Olivia tore off her collar to make a tourniquet for the bite and dumped her tiny bottle of holy water over the injury….only to discover nothing there.

No bite mark.

No blood.

 **Nothing.**

Wrapping her arms around herself, Olivia repressed a whimper as a familiar sense of dread sank its talons into her chest.

'Alucard, what is going on…..?'

* * *

The Doktor was hard at work in his lab when the sound of nails against linoleum roused his attention.

"I trust you completed your mission, Warrant Officer Schrodinger?" He bent down and held out a test tube as the 'cat' sauntered over to him.

"Of course, Doktor. Piece of cake." Schrodinger grinned, Olivia's blood dripping from his jaw and into the tube. "I even got you some extra in the event you make a mistake."

"Such impudence!" The Doktor scowled, standing tall and holding the new full tube to the light. "All I need is one drop to put this plan into action." Placing the tube on a rack, he waltzed over to a large, blood soaked crate in the corner of the lab and chuckled. "Inform the Major I'm commencing trials, posthaste!"

"You seem giddy tonight, Doktor." Schrodinger teased, reverting back to his normal form. "I thought such behavior was unbecoming of Millennium."

"If you had the opportunity to create something like this," The Doktor pried open the crate and the scent of rotting flesh polluted the room. "Then you would understand why I'm so anxious to get started."

* * *

 **A/N: I know jackshit about coronations so a lot of artistic liberty has been taken so don't hate me lol. So yes, we are getting in the darker parts of this final arc. Things will become clearer in time, but I have no doubt many of you will figure things out because all of you are brilliant people. :D And Schrodinger bit Olivia but he didn't drink her blood. Like I said, things will make sense in the coming chapters. I hope all of you are looking forward to it! :D**

 **And guess what, the next chapter will be the 50th! Yay!**

 **Thank you so much again for reading this chapter! Please leave a review! I love them all and you all so much~!**

 **Thank you so much again and I hope all of you have a wonderful day! Stay warm! Be safe! See you in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
